


炙焰（Roasting flame）

by maggieJ2020



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, True Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 284,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggieJ2020/pseuds/maggieJ2020
Summary: 一个关于成长、自我审视、自我和解的故事。
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Liu Fei Long, 麻飞 - Relationship
Comments: 58
Kudos: 31





	1. 似曾相识燕归来

**Author's Note:**

> 爱情可以重来吗？当爱情与尊严、自我追求相冲突，该如何选择？爱情是彼此消耗，还是一起成长？十年前错过的两个人再一次重聚，这一次，他们能否学会彼此接纳，相互珍惜？而当过去的感情对象陆续出现，他们又会做出怎样的选择？
> 
> 【写在开头：因为我本人仅仅只参与过发行企业债及筹建新三板，所以故事后面很多专业性的领域我实际上并没有亲自进入操作过。为了故事的严谨性，我在专业部分参考借用了一些金融人的真实经历。当然由于年代久远，不能作为现实的参照。如果有专业人士阅读到某些不符合现状的引用，请看成故事的过渡章节略过阅读即可，非常感谢。我参考的书籍包括但不限于：美期货交易员（国内某金融论坛）、对冲基金经理笔记、股票魔法师（1、2）、资本之王。】

麻见隆一进到酒吧看到刘飞龙的时候，他正在和一个身材火爆的长发女人调情，说调情似乎有点过了，准确的描述是刘飞龙坐在那里，端着一杯酒，笑着看女人挑逗他。  
“他的头发剪短了，一时间倒有点认不出。”麻见隆一自己对自己说。当麻见隆一距离刘飞龙还有几步之遥时，发现场景已经变了，刘飞龙的酒杯放在吧台上，长发女人已经坐到了他的两腿之间，两个人正在交颈说话，只见刘飞龙脸上的笑意越来越深，而长发女人则趁着说话的功夫，丢了一颗小小的东西到飞龙的酒杯里，东西瞬间就融化了，但刘飞龙却像丝毫不知情一样。  
麻见快速走到飞龙面前，拍着他的肩膀说:“嗨，有时间和我聊聊吗？”  
飞龙抬起头来，看到麻见的瞬间有点呆愣，眨了眨眼之后，松开怀里抱着的女人，在女人的脸颊上“啵”了一口，“宝贝，我现在有点事，晚点好吗？”女人从他的腿上站起来，娇媚地一笑，“晚点我不一定有时间哦。”  
飞龙抬了抬眉，女人捧着他的脸，印着他的薄唇吻了一下，才转身扭着腰走了。  
飞龙指着刚才长发女人的位置，对着麻见说：“坐。”见麻见坐下后，又问了一句：“要什么，威士忌吗？”  
见飞龙一边准备帮他要酒，一边拿起手边原来的酒杯。麻见缓缓地开了口：“那杯酒里似乎有某些助兴的东西，对你我接下来的谈话内容没有什么帮助，或许我们可以换个安静点的地方，你说呢？”  
飞龙停顿了一下，笑了笑，放下了手里的酒杯，把钱压在酒杯底，对麻见做了个“请”的姿势。  
麻见站起身，没有停顿地往门外走去。飞龙随即站起来，跟在他后面出了酒吧。麻见走到路边的车旁，打开车门坐到驾驶位上后，抬起头对站在另一边车门旁的飞龙说了句：“上来吧。”飞龙再次抬了抬眉，从善如流地打开车门，坐在了副驾上。

敞篷车一路往前，左弯右拐间，开到了山路上。“高尔夫球场这么晚了还营业？”看着车外的风景，飞龙问了一句。  
麻见听出飞龙的鼻音有点重，转头看向飞龙，仔细看才发现飞龙穿了一件敞到胸口的略带紧身的衬衣，不但正好掩盖住了他左胸上的伤疤，又恰如其分地漏了一点肌肉出来，加上已经剪短的头发，匀合了他原本稍显阴性的艳丽容颜，倒真是个异常英俊而又结实的男人了，难怪刚才那个女人会使小手段，麻见心想。  
麻见按下按钮，等车顶关上了，车窗升到半开状态，才慢条斯理地回答：“不去那里，山顶比较安静。”

飞龙不再接话，事实上他并不想主动说话。他和麻见坐在同一辆车上，是第三次。第一次，是十年前。  
十年前，飞龙爱过身边的这个男人，还爱了整整七年。飞龙从不知道他居然会爱一个人爱那么久，也从不知道他会爱那么深。他试探过，挑衅过，看过麻见和别的男孩表白，甚至到那时候他心底还有一丝隐隐的期望，直到两年前他历经磨难后，无意中看到麻见看着别的男孩的眼神，那一刻他彻底死了心。那是心动，他不会看错，麻见动心了，但对象不是他。麻见从来没有那样看过他，麻见只会回避他的眼神，只会不说话，不想与他交流，所以他爱的到底是什么呢？麻见曾经的奋不顾身，曾经的温柔，还是曾经的守护，但那些不过是麻见的义理之道。可能没有人知道他在那一刻对自己的轻嘲，爱麻见的七年间，为了忘记麻见，他玩女人，养男宠，伤口彻夜疼痛时，他甚至还会念佛经，可到最后，他做了能为麻见做的所有一切，才知道原来他的爱，不过是场笑话。从那以后，他胸前的伤口再也没有疼痛过。这是他两年后第一次见到麻见，他不知道为什么麻见会出现，但这与他又有什么关系呢，他和麻见原本就是只见过几次面的陌生人，不是吗？

飞龙的安静让麻见有些轻微诧异，他还记得两年前在香港和飞龙并肩作战时，飞龙还有些微微话唠，可现在却像个锯嘴葫芦。他也还记得他那时在医院里刚苏醒，飞龙就急冲冲地赶来探病。当时飞龙张开嘴想说什么，他耐心等了半天，最终却等来飞龙说了句：“你醒了？秋仁在前面的病房，也快醒了。”他当时不是不失望的。后来，飞龙打开病房门离开的时候，他通过空隙看到了站在走廊里的米海尔，那一瞬间，他明白了飞龙所有的打算，于是他垂下眼帘，刻意将一切掩埋忽略。这以后他再也没有见过飞龙。传言里，飞龙把白蛇交给了归来的焰燕，又和米海尔在一起厮混了一段时间，等米海尔回了俄罗斯后，飞龙居然一个人选了学校，重新开始读书。他一直很忙，但他还是想要知道飞龙的消息。可惜米海尔把飞龙的一切行踪隐瞒得密不透风，等到飞龙独自来读书了两个月，他才得到飞龙的确切消息。他紧急处理完手头的工作，连夜飞到飞龙的所在地。他就是想要来见飞龙一面，至于是因为什么，他并不关心，也不想知道，他想见飞龙，他要见到，仅此而已。

十一点的山上很安静，当然途中他们会偶尔遇到停在路边颤动的车辆，越接近山顶，停下的车辆越少，等到山顶的平台时，确实只有他们一辆车了。  
山上的信号并不算好，但麻见还是发现了飞龙在回复社交软件上的问话。“这么晚了，活动还那么丰富吗？”凭心而论，麻见说这话很不妥当，作为暗夜帝王，他在日本的活动时间才刚刚开始。然而，对于飞龙一个学生，这样的活动时间确实有点晚了，麻见并没认为他的问话有什么失误之处。  
所幸飞龙也没觉得麻见的话语里有任何悖论之处，麻见的话对如今的他已经起不了任何影响，不管麻见是善意或者是嘲讽，对他来说都没有什么区别，所以他反而很平静地回答：“我们的谈话也不会持续很久，刚才的女孩不错，晚一点她也愿意去我的住所。”  
“哦。”麻见侧着脸深深地看着飞龙。如果说刚才飞龙顺从地和他上车他觉得理所当然，飞龙在路途中的安静只是让他有点诧异的话，那么现在飞龙大方地回答终于让他意识到所有不对劲的地方了------飞龙对他毫不在意，不是欲擒故纵，也不是强装样子，是真的毫无热情地冷漠，飞龙对他的强烈的感情消失了，不管是爱还是恨，都消失了，甚至连所谓的隔阂都没有，至少隔阂代表曾经是熟识。这个认知让麻见感到不快，比三年前飞龙在日本真的下手射击他还要让他感到不快，不管他和飞龙到底是怎么样，即使飞龙和米海尔在一起，他也没有放弃过获知飞龙的消息，而飞龙却真的对他漠不关心了。

“不会影响明天的课程吗，如果没记错，你现在应该是学生吧。”  
“我明天上午没课，女孩子都不担心，我一个大男人有什么好担心的，偶尔逃课教授应该可以理解。”飞龙并不意外麻见知道他的情况，这个男人向来谨慎，于是他按灭手机，侧着脸望向麻见，“有什么要找我了解的。”  
麻见转过脸面对着前方，“也没什么要了解的，就是突然想见你一面而已。”麻见坦然说出了自己的想法，这本来就是他最开始和最直接的目的。  
飞龙看着麻见避开他的视线，了然地苦笑了一下，果然十年前就一直是他自己在自作多情，他当时怎么就那么愤怒呢，是觉得自己付出了就一定要有回应吗？真是自以为是得可以，那时候的他该有多可笑啊，难怪会被麻见身边的男孩笑话。飞龙摇了摇头，也转头看向前方，“既然没有什么事，我们回去吧。”  
“我们做吧。”  
飞龙愣了一下，重新侧着头盯着麻见看，麻见的神情冷漠，似乎刚才他听到的话只是句幻音。  
麻见转过头看向飞龙，一字一句地说：“这地方环境不错，你有需要，正好我也有需要，所以我们做吧。”

飞龙发现麻见的脸上一如既往的没有表情，眼神倒不像是暗含嘲讽或者怜悯，仿佛他在酒吧里遇到的那个女孩，两人一拍即合回他家一样。“可是我现在对你没兴趣。”飞龙实话实说，诚然他对麻见有过兴趣，但当他发觉麻见对他没有任何感觉之后，他对麻见再也没有起过任何心思，从没喜欢过他的人，他也不会去喜欢。付出过的感情他不后悔，但是知道错付了就停止。他和米海尔恋爱过，真切地互相喜欢过对方，或许并没有到达爱，可他那段时间过得很愉快，哪怕因为别的原因两个人分手，他也不觉得需要责备米海尔。他很喜欢现在的状态，他知道他自己的界限，知道如何付出，如何得到，如何释怀，还有如何面对。

“我想做，你不舒服的话，我们就停下。”本来麻见并没有打算这么说，他以为飞龙至少会像三年前在香港的时候一样，逗他说话，或者为了找话题说秋仁，可飞龙表现得异常冷漠，仅仅只是出于旧识和礼貌和他单独谈话。也许是不甘心，他提出了以前足以让飞龙愤怒的要求，他想看飞龙的反应，即使是生气或者暴怒骂他也好，他想看到飞龙的情绪因为他而变化。然而他失望了，因为等了几十秒以后，飞龙直视着他的眼睛，平静无波地回答了一句：“好。”

麻见不知道自己为什么会无端生气，他把前排座椅放平，飞龙仰卧在副驾上，麻见俯身把全身重量压在飞龙身上，下意识去捕捉飞龙的嘴唇，而飞龙却把脸微侧，避开了他的亲吻。果然是对他没有兴趣了，十年前的要他爱他，三年前吃醋打伤他，两年前把他送走，为了他单独跑去面对米海尔，这样的爱也能突然消失，所以从来就是假的吧？刘飞龙，你真是好样的。麻见一边生闷气，一边撕开飞龙的衬衫，解开飞龙的皮带。麻见从飞龙的颈部一路往下亲吻着飞龙的身体，直到他来到飞龙的腹部。麻见挫败地抬起了身体，坐回驾驶位。即使他热烈亲吻挑逗飞龙，飞龙两腿间的分身依旧是软趴趴的，没有任何勃起的迹象。他想他不得不承认这个事实，飞龙没有说气话，他是真的已经对他不感兴趣了。

飞龙感觉到身上的重量一轻，等了好一会，没见麻见重新覆盖上来，他就坐直起身体，拉好衣服，准备扣皮带，可突然间，他就被猛地推撞在不知道何时已经关好的车窗上，裤子“刷”地被拉到了膝盖处，后腰处顶上了个直挺挺的硬物，与此同时，他的耳朵被温热的东西舔舐着，两腿间的分身也被紧握住，身后的甬道里更是有硬物毫无预兆地插了进来。“嘶。”飞龙痛得发出了一声轻微的龇牙声。  
麻见也不知道为什么会这样，当他看到飞龙若无其事地准备穿衣服的时候，一股莫名的怒火贯穿了他，是为了急着要去约会那个女人吗？还是因为他的调情技巧比不上米海尔？飞龙如今早已不是十年前那个对性爱青涩无知的年轻人了，那么冷淡的原因并不是因为女人，而是因为男人？任何一个男人都比他麻见隆一好吗？所以他毫不犹豫地把两根手指插进了飞龙身后的甬道，而飞龙身体里的紧致让他意识到，飞龙应该有一段时间没有用这里了，顿时他的怒火瞬间往下降了一点。  
飞龙闭上眼睛，尽量放松身体，他能感觉到身体里又加进了一根硬物，但硬物的动作明显比刚才要轻柔，并且还在他的体内搅弄旋转；他耳朵上的舔舐也停止了，变成了在他外耳廓处向内相同频率的搅动；握着他分身的手正在用粗粝的指腹摩挲他的铃口。“哼嗯”飞龙呻吟一声，他知道自己勃起了。  
听到飞龙呻吟，手里感觉到飞龙变化的麻见眼色一深，他停下了在飞龙耳朵里打圈的舌头，手指从飞龙的身体里抽了出来，同时松开握着飞龙分身的手。麻见找出车里的润滑液，挤出一大坨，细细涂抹在他已经傲然挺立的分身上。

飞龙听到麻见悉悉索索的准备声，摸到已经脱到膝盖的裤子，从裤子后袋里掏出一个避孕套，侧身递给麻见，望着麻见的眼睛说：“带上。”  
麻见接过飞龙手里的套，当着飞龙的面撕开，专心套在他自己的分身上，然后拉着飞龙的手摸了一下，说：“套上了。”  
“嗯。”飞龙应了一声，重新转过脸双手扶在车窗上。  
看到飞龙背对着他，麻见眼色更深了，说时迟那是快，他不动声色地捋下了避孕套，再挤了一点润滑液涂抹在分身上，然后一把把飞龙捞在怀里，左手固定着飞龙的腰，右手托着直挺挺的分身，抵在飞龙的甬道入口准备往飞龙的身体里送。  
也许飞龙只是嘴上答应，身体却是明显回避。即使被麻见固定住腰，飞龙还是下意识的调整臀部躲开了麻见的顶戳。麻见戳了好几次都没进去，反而不停戳在飞龙的大腿根部。男人毕竟是征服性的动物，飞龙的闪躲激发了麻见潜在的凶性，麻见索性松开飞龙的腰，双手蛮横地扣在飞龙的胯上，让飞龙无法动弹，“别动。”麻见说了一句，在飞龙分心听麻见说话的瞬间，麻见猛地腰部一发力，把抵在飞龙身后入口处的分身狠狠地插了进去。  
“唔。”被插入的瞬间，飞龙猛地睁圆了眼睛，被撕裂的痛楚登时贯穿了他全身，即使他已经有过经验，也多少习惯了米海尔的尺寸，可就他目前的感觉，麻见已经进来的部分绝对不比米海尔小。

麻见听到耳边传来飞龙略带痛楚的惊呼声，看着飞龙像被煮熟的大虾一样瞬间拱起的背脊，以及身下只进了一小部分就由于飞龙体内的抵抗而无法再前进半分的分身，一种名叫喜悦的情绪涌上了麻见的心头。飞龙的紧张，飞龙的不适应让麻见不禁想，虽然晚了十年，但终究还不算太晚，对不对？  
麻见双手松开飞龙的臀部，转而环抱住飞龙的腰，把飞龙的整个身体嵌在他自己的怀里，嘴唇在飞龙的耳边轻扫点吻，轻声安慰：“放松点，你太紧张了，夹得我很疼。”感觉到飞龙轻喘着气，麻见慢慢地从飞龙的身体里抽出来，柱身退到飞龙身后的入口处，只留龟头卡在飞龙的体内，右手往下握住飞龙因为疼痛而蔫掉的分身，轻揉起来。由于过分紧贴，麻见甚至能感受到飞龙因为紧张而导致的两腿不停颤抖，以及飞龙臀部绷紧引起的甬道紧缩，即使只是个龟头，也被飞龙的身体箍得死死的，层层肉褶挤压着麻见的龟头，仿佛有条温软的舌头在不停地舔他的铃口，麻见舒服得想要立刻缴械。“如果不是米海尔很少和他做，就是他天赋异禀，不管怎么样，避孕套确实扔太早了。”麻见心里想。麻见有点怜惜飞龙起来，更加轻柔的点吻着飞龙的头发，耳朵，颈部，而身下的进入也变得层层递进，坚定地插一部分进去，停顿一下退出来，只留下龟头让飞龙适应，接着又插进去，插得比上次更深一点，停顿一下再退出来，麻见这样反复耐心地开拓着飞龙的身体，直到最后一次，他全部进入到飞龙的身体里，然后才稳稳停住不动了。

飞龙深吸一口气，闭上眼睛感受着麻见埋在他身体内的硬物。男人的身体构造毕竟不同于女人，身后的甬道不是承受欢爱的地方，即使有过经历，飞龙依旧不是那么习惯，即使麻见在反复让他适应，他依旧还是觉得有点痛楚。何况麻见的东西只是比米海尔短，并不比米海尔细。但这终究是个好事情，米海尔的太过粗长让他很辛苦，特别是米海尔狂动起来几乎戳到他内脏的时候，快感的时间太短暂，痛感的时间太漫长，严格说起来，他们在床上不算是特别和谐，米海尔对他的最终放手，这未必不是个原因。而他和麻见，到挺可笑的。十年前他爱着麻见的时候，两个人只有点不清不楚地边缘行为，十年后他对麻见再无情感波澜，却在和麻见负距离接触。命运真是讽刺，他曾经想要的来得太晚，晚到他已经心灰意冷。不，他又错了，命运并没有给他想要的东西，不要再自作多情，他和麻见不过是正好遇到彼此解决需要而已，别不专业把娱乐活动联想为爱。想到这里，飞龙尽量分开双腿，接纳麻见在他体内的颤动。“既然是娱乐，那就好好享受吧。”飞龙在心里对自己说。

“你夹得我很舒服，你舒服吗？”被飞龙体内温暖的嫩肉紧紧箍着分身的麻见，像整个人泡在温泉里，舒服至极，不由得问出了心里话。  
“你体内有硬屎，你舒服吗？”飞龙睁开眼睛反唇相讥，麻见动也不动地埋在他身体里，让他有强烈的便秘感，当然不同的是，麻见的东西能动而且有温度。听出麻见话语里的爽意，飞龙心底的火气不知道怎么就上来了。  
本来还算旖旎的气氛突然就被飞龙的话给破坏掉了，飞龙的毫无情调莫名地取悦了麻见，麻见似乎能感觉到，也许可能米海尔并不是那么舒爽，麻见心里的喜悦更甚，“哦，那我帮你解决。”话音刚落，麻见就开始抽动起来。

飞龙咬住双唇，忍受着麻见在他体内毫无章法的横冲直撞。麻见每到一处，飞龙都能感觉体内的内壁粘膜被完全撑开摩擦，随即而来的就是一阵的痛楚。  
就像飞龙曾经说过的一样，他的体术很好，所以他的身体柔韧性也很好。飞龙体内的温度很高，层层肉褶极其厚实，麻见的分身一戳撞上去，龟头立刻被挤压，柱身却被紧紧包裹，抽出的时候，蠕动收缩的内壁形成一圈圈有阻力的拉拔，就像有人在不停地按摩他的分身。“太舒适了。”麻见深吸一口气，强忍住想大开大合抽插的欲望，飞龙缩在他怀里的样子并不像是在享受，所以他现在还不能太过放纵。麻见克制着自己，继续试探撞击，功夫不负苦心人，当他无意中戳擦到某个位置时，飞龙突然像被电到一样，在他怀里瞬间绷直了背脊，然后又放松下来，而麻见揉搓着飞龙分身的右手，则立刻感受到了一点湿意。“这里吗？”麻见尝试着变换不同角度从刚才记下的位置顶撞上去。才撞击了两三次，麻见就听见怀里的飞龙发出“唔，唔。”的声音，并且身体剧烈挣扎起来。飞龙的一只手猛推麻见围在他腰间的手，另一只手则去抓麻见揉捏他分身的手。  
“忍一忍，一会就好了。”麻见嘴里安慰着飞龙，双手却毫不迟疑地抓住飞龙的双手，让飞龙的双手交叉在他自己身前，然后双手用力禁箍住飞龙的身体，把飞龙整个人熊抱在怀里，使飞龙不能动弹半分，身下的分身却埋在飞龙体内连续不断地往上顶戳。  
飞龙喘着粗气忍受着麻见的顶撞，坚硬粗长的异物毫不怜惜地擦过他脆弱的前列腺点，他当然知道极致的痛楚一旦超过界限，就会转化为快感，可这过程太漫长，他忍不住要反抗，只是麻见反应太过迅速了。  
飞龙尽量调整呼吸，隐忍地等待着，出乎意料的，他记忆里的疼痛并没有持续很长时间，痛感先是慢慢转为酸胀，接着变成了酥麻。飞龙暗自惊讶之余，闭上双眼仔细体会了一下，这才发现原来麻见不止插进来的时候会顶到他的前列腺点，抽出去的时候还会再次刮蹭到他的前列腺点，因为重复频率高，所以缩短了时间。“难道是因为他的龟头特别的大吗？可惜今天没有看清楚，如果下次有机会······真是的，我在想什么，不过是一次而已，想那么多干什么······”飞龙的心思转了几圈，注意力不再集中在两人交合处，身体自然就放松了，身后的甬道也随之变得不再那么紧缩。好几次都差点被飞龙绞得要缴械的麻见终于松了一口气，双手放开对飞龙的身体束缚，改为双手握住飞龙的腰，然后才开始缓慢而有力地抽插起来。

一时间两个人都安静下来，车里除了活塞运动的“噗嗤噗嗤”声，就只剩下两个人含着轻喘的呼吸声。  
匀速抽插了四五十下后，麻见不再满意车内过于安静的气氛了，他加快频率，像打桩一样一下比一下重地朝飞龙的前列腺点狠碾过去。  
飞龙顿时睁开了双眼，随着麻见对他前列腺点的不停碾擦，他体内的酥麻感已经转化为一道道电流，从尾椎处起一次次窜流过全身，颤得他连手脚末梢都在发软。他熟悉的尿意也正迅速汇聚到尿道里，令他不禁开口发出“嗯······嗯······”的呻吟声。  
飞龙尾调上扬的颤音听得麻见一阵发硬，更加卯着劲地撞击着飞龙。飞龙被麻见撞得腰椎发麻，臀部不停地收缩，连带着甬道也重新变得狭窄紧窒。飞龙身体的变化让麻见的抽插变得困难了，麻见每次插进去就像是重新开拓一样，只有使出吃奶的劲才能插到底，这时飞龙体内的嫩肉就会反弹性地重重挤压他的龟头，同时拼命吮吸他的铃口；麻见抽出来的时候，飞龙体内的嫩肉则会紧紧缠住他的柱身，死命拉回不让他离开。

你追我躲玩了几十次后，麻见停了下来，把龟头抵在飞龙的前列腺点上，打着转的研磨着。  
“不要。”飞龙高声叫了一声。飞龙只感觉他的分身突然窜出一股巨大的电流，电流“哗”地扩散蔓延到全身，他的每根头发都被电得竖了起来；热血直冲他脑门，瞬间化为白光在他脑中猛烈炸开，令他几近晕厥，而他压抑排斥的尿意，再也忍受不住地涌了出来。  
麻见还在研磨的分身突然就被紧紧箍住，一圈又一圈的肉褶仿佛要绞断他一样，铃口被不停地吮吸着，巨大的快感涌上麻见的脑袋，他的囊袋肿胀得像要炸裂一样的难受。麻见看向飞龙，只见飞龙一边不停地喘着粗气，一边全身颤抖，麻见伸手往飞龙身下一摸，飞龙的小腹上全是湿黏黏的液体，飞龙的分身却是软的，铃口还在吐着水。

“飞龙高潮了。”意识到这点的麻见忍住要被飞龙吮吸得缴械的快感，趁着飞龙高潮敏感的时机，再次在飞龙体内随意冲撞起来。高潮中的飞龙，无论哪一块的体内嫩肉都含有极致的缠绕力，麻见冲到哪里，哪里的嫩肉都会迅速围绞上来，死死地缠绞他，吮吸他，麻见被极致的快感刺激得红了眼，一把把飞龙推倒在座椅上，双手抓捏着飞龙两边的臀肉，仅凭本能地在飞龙体内直进直出。他每次都是全部抽出，龟头抵在飞龙的甬道入口处，然后再整根狂插进去，让飞龙的甬道入口紧贴着他的囊袋。连绵不绝的啪啪声在车内升起，飞龙的甬道入口由于麻见的频繁进入，流出的润滑剂被摩擦得起了一圈圈细细的白沫。  
飞龙斜着侧卧在座椅上，双手本能地贴在车内壁上，手背对着前额，保护着头不被麻见撞击得撞上车内壁。麻见虽然是在随意冲撞，但十次里面有七八次都会直接擦过他的前列腺点，脑中炸裂的白光像烟花一样此起彼伏。飞龙感觉到一阵阵头晕，他双眼已经看不见任何东西了，只有快感像开闸的水一样一波一波地涌现出来。

麻见由着性子抽插百来下以后，听见飞龙发出仿佛是小兽哀鸣一样的呜咽声。麻见不由得停了下来，强忍快感把分身从飞龙体内拔出。他把飞龙翻过正面一看，发现飞龙双眼无神，毫无焦距，再看看飞龙的小腹，一大滩未完全干涸的液体在夜色里微微反着光。“真是吓坏我了。”麻见对着飞龙说，等了半晌没听见飞龙回话，麻见不由得捉弄心起，“你不说话，那我吻你了。”麻见低下头，嘴覆盖着飞龙的唇，就着飞龙微微张开的嘴，舌头伸了进去，在飞龙的嘴里肆意游移。  
差点被吻得闭气的飞龙终于在求生本能中清醒了过来，他伸出手推麻见，奇怪的是他的动作根本没有用力，但他只一推，麻见就抬起身体了，飞龙这才发现原来麻见并没有把全身重量压在他身上。看着近在咫尺的放大的麻见的脸，飞龙问：“你在干嘛？”  
麻见眼里全是笑意，“你刚才太舒服了，像是失去了意识一样，叫你都不回答。”  
飞龙的脸“腾”地红了，侧开脸避开麻见的视线，“你完事了没有。”  
“你说呢？”麻见故意把挺立的分身戳向飞龙的小腹侧面。  
被麻见蹭得吃了一惊的飞龙把脸转向麻见，然后他下意识地看向车内的时间。时钟才刚到0点，飞龙心里登时一阵狂乱，除去上山，几句话交谈时间，他和麻见满打满算正式开始性交也不过二十分钟，而他居然已经高潮过一次了，以往和米海尔从插入到高潮至少要半个小时到四十分钟。这意味着什么，飞龙不敢去细想。  
麻见顺着飞龙看向时间，笑了：“我一般没有那么快的，至少四十分钟。所以你要再忍忍。”看着飞龙神色不定的样子，麻见突然有点愧疚，“是我不对，第一次应该要和你面对面的······车内空间有点小，你别介意，我尽量快点。”说完，麻见伸手去摸飞龙的脸颊。  
飞龙推开麻见的手，双眼避开麻见的视线，回答：“没事，你快点。”话音刚落，飞龙就转了个身，背对着麻见。

麻见看着落空的手，心下一冷。他拉过飞龙的身体，分身“噗”地一声重新插了进去。本来快要缴械的麻见，被刚才冒出的怒意寒了心，反而又冷静下来。  
飞龙立刻感受到了麻见的怒意，因为麻见就像打钉子一样，一下又一下的用力戳他，还每次都准确擦过他的前列腺点，被麻见龟头刮蹭的前列腺点很快由高潮后的痛楚难耐转为酥麻，甬道也因为与麻见分身的摩擦再次变得灼热起来，炙热的高温通过内壁粘膜从身体内传出，飞龙忍不住再次发出轻微的呜咽声。  
听到飞龙呜咽声的麻见，放弃了整根攻击，只是浅浅插入三分之一的分身，在接近甬道入口处浅浅抽插了七八下以后，才朝着飞龙的前列腺点猛地一插到底，如他所料，飞龙这时会立刻绷直后腰，同时发出“啊嗯”地哽咽声，而当他轻抽出来，飞龙体内的嫩肉则会立刻开始不停地讨好他，吸附着他不让他离开。麻见本来打算就这样教训飞龙，让飞龙得不到满足，可来回了好几次以后，飞龙体内嫩肉的缠绞力却越来越强，吮吸也越来越用力，甚至飞龙的臀部也跟随着他的抽出动作摆动，死死含住他的分身，一副绝不让他离开的模样，麻见只能把龟头留在飞龙体内，这样又持续好几次后，麻见彻底放弃了，重新回到高速打桩状态。

“啊，啊，啊。”飞龙发出短而急促的呻吟声，麻见的快速抽插让他的意识越来越模糊，强烈的快感像火山爆发一样汹涌，痉挛从甬道扩散到全身，他的心脏也因为持续不断地频临高潮而不停地抽紧发疼。  
麻见也被飞龙夹得一阵阵后腰发麻，到达了不得不交出体内存货的临界点。麻见死命撞击了几次以后，狠狠插入飞龙的体内，直到根部全部没入才停了下来，接着他臀部一抖，一股温热的液体喷射在飞龙的体内嫩肉上。  
感觉到麻见深戳在体内的分身头部胀大了一圈的时候，飞龙不由得腰部一阵酥软。但当一股暖流突然进入到体内深处的时候，飞龙却猛地眼睛睁圆，身体瞬间僵直，两腿间的分身不由自主地颤动了一下，吐出一些白浊。  
麻见闭着眼睛享受了一会飞龙突然而至的紧箍，然后睁开双眼，半硬的分身在飞龙的前列腺点上戳擦两下，继续喷出体内剩余的热液。  
飞龙“嗯”地呻吟一声，浑身颤抖，分身再次吐出一些白浊。

麻见看见飞龙全身哆嗦，裸露的皮肤上全是晶莹的汗珠，也顾不得把软掉的分身从飞龙身体里抽出来，就着相连的状态把飞龙抱在怀里，不停亲吻着飞龙的头发，安慰说：“好了，好了，结束了。”  
过了好几分钟，飞龙才停止身体抽搐。飞龙喘了几口气，稳定了呼吸后，说了句：“出去。”  
麻见听到了，把软掉的分身从飞龙的体内拔出，由于两人紧密相连，拔出的时候，还发出了“啵”地一声。随着麻见的抽出，一些液体也同时被带了出来。  
感觉到体内有液体流出的飞龙，想起刚才冲进体内的暖流和全程无缝隙地接触感，咬牙问道：“你没戴套？”  
“套小了，你第一次高潮晕倒，我叫你，你不答应，我一着急拔出来的时候掉了，你放心我没病的。”  
“混蛋。”飞龙骂了一句，麻见这个混蛋居然到现在还在撒谎，整场做爱他都没有感觉到麻见分身根部的避孕套圈，更糟的是等他反应过来的时候，他都已经被麻见抽插好久了。越想越生气的飞龙这时却突然感觉到有粗糙的制品在擦他的甬道入口，接着一根硬物伸了进来，然后硬物就开始在他的甬道里肆无忌惮地来回抠挖，“你在干嘛？”他吃惊地问。  
“我在帮你挖出来擦掉。”麻见的眼神有点深。虽然飞龙的甬道入口由于刚才的运动有点松，但一伸进去里面，飞龙体内的嫩肉立刻就缠绞了过来，紧紧地箍住他的手指。令人回味的致命舒适感再次涌上心头，麻见觉得自己的分身又有点想抬头的趋势。  
出于对危险的天然直觉，当麻见的手指在甬道里面转圈的时候，飞龙福临心至地拒绝：“不用了，我回去自己弄出来。”  
“好吧。”麻见抽出手指，拿纸巾擦干净，然后坐回驾驶位，整理着装。飞龙同时也坐起来整理自己的衣裤。

下山的时候，路边停住的车辆已经没有了一辆，在路过到高尔夫球场别墅区的分叉路时，飞龙示意麻见往那走。事实上，没有一个人知道他在那里还有一幢别墅，只是回到他另一处住所的时间太长，而体内流出的液体多少让他有些难受，所以他毫不犹豫地选择了回这里。  
麻见的眼神一深，他并不知道飞龙居然在这里还有一处住所，所以这算是飞龙的秘密基地？所以飞龙才会在附近猎艳？麻见恍惚有点回到十年前的感觉，已经十年了吗？麻见心想。  
飞龙指示着麻见畅通无阻地来到别墅门口，叫麻见停车后，他打开了副驾的车门，在他准备迈下车的瞬间，听到麻见问了句：“我没有订酒店，可以让我借宿吗？”飞龙转头看向麻见，麻见露出理所当然的表情。  
“混蛋。”飞龙忍不住再次骂了出来。  
麻见却了然地笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麻见和飞龙重遇于某热带度假岛屿的酒吧内，飞龙当时正在逃课，他的别墅是可以直接到达狭长海滩上的崖边别墅。


	2. 沙暖睡鸳鸯

麻见照飞龙告知的密码打开门，把车停在一层车库，看到飞龙下车，有点踉跄地走出车库，就下了车，长腿一跨，走快两步，拉住飞龙说：“我背你。”  
“不用。”飞龙甩开麻见的手，边说边往前迈步，下一秒却差点被麻见拉得摔了一跤，“你干嘛？”飞龙的质问隐含怒气。  
“我说我背你。”麻见对上飞龙的眼睛，眼睛里面也透出隐隐的怒火。  
飞龙和麻见对视了十几秒，发现麻见的表情很坚决后，飞龙叹了一口气，点了点头：“好吧，你蹲下。”麻见却趁着飞龙分神的瞬间，一把捞起飞龙，把飞龙打横抱在胸前。飞龙被这变故吓了一跳，一阵挣扎，却被麻见紧紧箍了一下，“你再动就摔下去了。”麻见说。  
“摔下去无所谓，我不是女人，不喜欢这样。”  
见飞龙仍在挣扎，麻见用一句话打断了飞龙的动作：“你的裤子似乎有点，恩，不太方便。”看着飞龙以肉眼可见的速度霎时涨红的脸，麻见停顿了一下，继续说，“我觉得我应该，适当表现一下我的绅士风度。”  
飞龙胸前一阵起伏，压住气闷，瞪着麻见，“那是谁的问题？”  
麻见抱着飞龙走出车库，来到大门前。等玻璃门打开，麻见踏进一楼大厅后，才望着怀里的飞龙回答：“是我的错，是我混蛋。”话没落音，麻见就笑了。  
看着麻见笑得一脸得意的样子，飞龙更气了，又扭动着身体试图从麻见怀里落下。  
麻见紧了紧飞龙，“别闹了，要不扛你上楼？不过那就更加明显了。”麻见说着，左手从飞龙的膝盖内侧往飞龙的大腿滑去。  
飞龙身体一僵，停止了扭动，睁大眼睛说：“你不是说背我的吗，你背我就行了。”  
“你别以为我不知道，你刚才叫我蹲下，是想踢我。”麻见迅速回答，盯着飞龙的眼睛，“对不对？”见飞龙立刻转过脸不看他，麻见就知道他猜对了。麻见笑着摇了摇头，再次紧了紧飞龙，踏上楼梯。

飞龙一时沉默着没有接话，他也是男人，他当然知道麻见霸道底下的温柔，可惜这温柔，只会出现在他带给麻见利益，或者是他满足麻见的身体需求之后。甚至连麻见的笑容，也都只会出现在他满足他两个条件之一的情况下。麻见从没有改变过，是他自己，十年前错了。  
飞龙心里正唏嘘，突然听到麻见问他房间在哪里。飞龙下意识手一指以后，才想起来补了一句：“麻见，你的房间在楼梯右边第一间，别弄错了。”  
麻见连一丝眼风都没给飞龙说的房间，反而再次双手紧了紧怀里的飞龙，对着飞龙的眼睛回答：“飞龙，半夜带一个人来，就是默许同床的意思，难道你不知道？”  
飞龙对视着麻见的眼睛，一时语塞，是啊，他允许麻见来这里，不就是暗示麻见可以同床的，不然，他们两个凑在一起干嘛，谈人生吗？别说笑了好吗？说好的娱乐至上呢？

当飞龙眼角余光扫到麻见用脚把门反踢关上的那一刻，他就知道他已经毫无选择。事实上他已经无处可逃，即使如此，他依然想垂死挣扎一下。“麻见，我明天还有课。”飞龙按住剥他衣服的手。  
麻见用另一只手拿开飞龙按在他前臂上的手，继续剥光飞龙：“偶尔逃课教授不会说什么。”  
“麻见，门没反锁。”  
麻见拿床头靠垫的动作顿了一下，“你这里有常驻的人，他也知道密码？”  
飞龙愣了一下，直觉回答：“没有，这里只有我一个人住，你是我第一个带回来的人。”  
“哦，那就是打开门也不要紧。”麻见把靠垫塞在仰躺着的飞龙腰后。  
“麻见，灯。”飞龙看着麻见把两人的衣服随手丢在床尾凳上，赤裸着挪过来，终于还是忍不住发声。  
“没有光，黑漆漆地看不见。” 麻见把飞龙的双腿打开高举成V字。飞龙不知道是害羞还是紧张，双腿被麻见高举起来的瞬间，出于本能地往后移了一点，试图挣脱，可飞龙腰枕在靠垫上，后退不了多少。麻见见飞龙躲避，一把把飞龙拉回来，顺势把飞龙的双腿打得更开，直接扛在了他的肩膀上。  
飞龙头往后仰，认命地不再挣扎。麻见盯着飞龙身后带点红肿的入口，因为飞龙的紧张，那里正在颤抖着不停收缩，一张一合间还吐出了一点残留的水状物，入口皱褶被打湿，红肿之处显得更加明显，也显得更加可怜兮兮。麻见看着飞龙被强烈蹂躏过的甬道入口，热血上冲，再也忍不住地双手箍住飞龙的腰，将早已肿得胀痛的分身再次插了进去。  
“啊。”飞龙叫了一声，麻见的粗暴贯穿让他又一次感受到了痛楚。  
麻见一直盯着飞龙，飞龙瞬间睁圆的眼睛取悦了他。已经是第二次了，麻见心想。

对于飞龙的不怎么愿意，麻见有点在意但又不是很在意。刚才在车里他是临时兴起，他甚至产生过事后和飞龙分道扬镳的一闪而过的念头，可当他看到飞龙松了一口气想要下车的时候，他脑袋里的任何念头都没有了，他只有一个想法，那就是----除非他首肯，否则绝对不允许飞龙不当一回事地从他身边离开。他必须继续，他的身体也想继续，所以他留了下来。他要再次面对面地看着飞龙在他身下高潮，就像十年前一样。十年前的那些记忆因为时间太过久远，或许在飞龙的记忆里已经变得模糊。但这并不是问题，在今夜他麻见隆一会重新让它们变得鲜明，鲜明到让飞龙一生都不会忘记。

麻见恶劣地笑了一下，朝着飞龙的前列腺点不管不顾地冲撞起来。他随性而至，每次都是整根完全冲进去，然后又迅速全部拔出来。因为太过深入，他饱满的囊袋撞击在飞龙光滑的臀肉上，发出“啪啪啪”地声音，在深夜里显得尤为情色。  
飞龙体内的白浊和润滑液已经在下山的途中流出去不少，残存的少量混合液体在麻见大开大合抽插过程中又被带出去不少，可用于润滑的东西基本所剩无几。在被麻见撞击了十几下以后，甬道被麻见摩擦得发热且发痛的飞龙终于忍不住双腿使力踢麻见，“出去。”然而这个动作却让麻见进入得更加深入。  
“怎么了。”麻见放慢了速度，却没有停止。  
“太干了，痛。”飞龙双腿在麻见的肩膀上又使劲踢了一下，正遇到麻见插入，飞龙的迎合让麻见用双倍力量擦过飞龙的前列腺点，猛地插到飞龙的身体深处。麻见的囊袋同时紧紧贴着飞龙的臀部，一丝缝隙也没有。  
“啊。”飞龙发出高声颤音，眼前一黑。被麻见重重擦过前列腺点的那一刻，他痛得差点要哭出来，他体内深处被钻出一个洞，内壁粘膜也被迫撕裂开来，人间炼狱不过如此。  
麻见正舒爽地享受着，飞龙体内的不够润滑，飞龙体内嫩肉的阻塞，让他有强烈的征服快感。男人没有女人自动分泌液体润滑的功能，他能明明白白地感受到在他身下的是一个男人，而不是女人。飞龙干涩的甬道就像是砂纸，他每次插入抽出都能磨出火花，肉壁温度很快就变得炙热，烫得让他沸腾。飞龙体内的嫩肉保留着刚才的记忆，被他再次强硬顶开后，立刻谄媚地缠绕他，讨好地吮吸他，所谓人间极乐，正是如此。

但飞龙明显痛苦的叫声还是让麻见停下了接下来的动作，麻见看着飞龙苍白的脸，沁着汗珠的额头，不知怎地有点心虚：“你这里有润滑液吗？”  
“没有，用沐浴液吧。”飞龙有气无力地回答。  
“该死的。”麻见不知道突然生谁的气，把分身猛地从飞龙体内拔出来。麻见把毯子拉过来盖在赤裸的飞龙身上，下床顺道走到衣帽架前，把飞龙的睡袍拿下来穿上。飞龙的睡袍是宽大款的，麻见穿上除了短点，也还合身，麻见转头看了床上的飞龙一眼，走了出去。  
听见关门声的飞龙转了个身，把腰下的靠垫推出去，双手裹了裹毯子，蜷缩着身体整个人埋在床里。

再次走到房间里的麻见，看到的就是在床上裹得像个大茧子只露出半张脸的飞龙，麻见心猛地一抽紧，下意识上床连毯子一起从后面抱住飞龙，在飞龙耳边低语：“飞龙，睡着了？”  
“嗯。”飞龙低声答应。  
“那你睡，我自己来。”麻见麻利地把飞龙翻成正面仰躺，把飞龙像剥粽子似地从毯子里剥出来，接着又把飞龙的双腿摆成M型。  
“又要来了吗？”正这么想着的飞龙，突然感觉分身进入到了一个温暖潮湿的区域，飞龙双手撑起身体一看，麻见正伏在他双腿间，口里含着他的分身。“啊。”不同于上次的痛楚，飞龙这次是舒服的，因为他刚才突然被麻见吸了一口。  
飞龙看着麻见吐出他的分身，整条舌头压在他的龟头上。接着，麻见舌头的上表面开始一点一点轻扫丈量着他的整个龟头表面，最后，麻见的舌尖压在他的马眼上，来回不停地舔、压、打转。整个过程中，麻见一直抬眼看着他的眼睛。飞龙的脑袋“嗡”地响了一声，分身不听使唤地，颤颤巍巍地顶着麻见的舌头竖了起来。麻见的反应更是快得出奇，立刻张嘴含住了他的龟头，嘴唇迅速滑过他的柱身，一口把他整个分身吞了进去。飞龙看着麻见被他深喉，双手再也无力撑起上身，仰躺下去，接受麻见的口腔服务。  
飞龙感觉到麻见的舌头时而像舔冰棒一样舔舐着他的柱身，时而模仿抽插动作吞吐吮吸着他的龟头，时而又吞吃轻咬着他的囊袋，快感连连的飞龙，在麻见再次吞吐他龟头的时候，发自本能地双手向下揪起麻见的两撮短发，抬起腰，向上冲击着麻见的嘴。  
麻见缩紧嘴，配合着飞龙顶撞了十几下以后，才伸出双手，握住压在他头上的飞龙的手，把飞龙的双手拿开。随后麻见吐出飞龙勃起的分身，直起身体坐在飞龙的双腿间。

“飞龙。”麻见伸手把飞龙推出去的靠垫再次拿了过来。  
“嗯。”快感被打断的飞龙还有点懵懂，在感觉后腰被塞进软垫的时候，下意识地配合抬起腰，等感觉到有硬物在他体内不停涂抹湿滑东西的时候眼神才彻底清明起来。  
麻见看到飞龙身后的甬道入口在收缩，飞龙的身体也在缓慢的轻轻地往后移，麻见俯下身把飞龙笼罩在身下，鼻尖对着飞龙的鼻尖，眼睛对着飞龙的眼睛说：“飞龙，这次我会很小心，别怕。”  
飞龙愣了一下，垂下眼帘，轻声回答：“好。”  
麻见侧着脸低下头，吻上飞龙的唇。飞龙开始并不张开嘴，但被麻见用舌头不停上下嘴唇轻舔过后，觉得有点痒的飞龙把嘴张开了一条缝，麻见趁势把舌头伸了进去。麻见用舌头把飞龙口腔里的每个地方舔了个遍，甚至连飞龙的后牙槽也没放过，当飞龙用舌头抵抗的时候，麻见随即吮吸住飞龙的舌头，舌头打着圈逗弄追逐飞龙的舌头。  
飞龙被麻见纯熟的吻技弄得头脑昏沉。两人嘴唇分开的时候，还有一丝银丝相连，麻见再次低下头点吻飞龙的嘴角，把银丝吞下，接着重新坐在飞龙两腿间，继续挤出大团润滑液，细细层层抹进飞龙身后的甬道内。  
被体内湿凉再次弄清醒的飞龙，突然说了一句：“麻见你这个混蛋，你居然用······”飞龙没有再接着说下去，因为他很快“啊”地叫了一声。麻见这次的进入并没有让他感觉到被撕裂的痛楚，只有肿胀不适感，还有与湿凉的润滑液相反的炙热，他感觉到自己体内突然被插进一根又粗又长又热的棍子，把他和麻见牢牢串在一起。

麻见看到飞龙勃起的分身毫无精神地打了蔫，双手抬起飞龙的臀部，俯身压在飞龙身上，对飞龙耳语：“飞龙，你的味道很好，有点咸还带点甜，我很喜欢。”  
飞龙立刻明白了麻见的意思，脑袋里再次“嗡”地响了一声。麻见看着眼前飞龙红得滴血的耳朵，心里欢喜异常，叼着飞龙的耳垂就吮吸了起来。  
飞龙“哼嗯”地呻吟一声，原来有点蔫的分身再次全部勃起了。麻见察觉到抵在他和飞龙之间的硬物，往下来回在飞龙的脖子上亲吻啃吸。飞龙被麻见在脖子处呼出的热气刺激得浑身颤栗，上身扭动着试图逃脱麻见的挑逗。  
“飞龙，抱住我的脖子。”麻见轻声诱惑着，为了加强效果，麻见沿着飞龙的耳朵轮廓从下往上地舔舐着。  
飞龙伸出双手搂着麻见的脖子。他能感觉麻见开始抽动插在他体内的分身了，就像麻见说的那样，他的动作很小心，插入抽出的幅度很小，也很缓慢。  
这样的舒缓，飞龙想，就像他在春夜里听到的窗外淅淅沥沥的小雨，又像他在海边漫步，一波一波、不紧不慢冲刷着他脚踝的海浪。

麻见一直观察着飞龙，看到飞龙表情放松后，麻见加大了撞击的幅度。  
在麻见一下又一下，有节奏的长击后，飞龙感觉到甬道内的肿胀感消失了，取而代之的是微微的酥麻感；内壁粘膜也再次被麻见的分身摩擦得炙热起来，高温从体内透出；而身前的分身由于麻见的前后移动，被麻见的腹肌来回磨蹭，变得发硬发痛。热量汇聚在小腹处，“想要更舒服。”追求快感的本能让飞龙收紧了搂住麻见脖子的双手，甚至还把麻见往下压了一点，同时飞龙向上挺起腰缩短和麻见之间的距离，方便他勃起的分身能更加贴近麻见的小腹。  
察觉到飞龙动作的麻见加重了撞击的力度，精确地擦过飞龙的前列腺点。“啊。”飞龙不由自主地挺直了腰杆，绷紧身体，贴紧麻见。飞龙的叫声对麻见而言无疑是最大的鼓励，麻见摆动胯部，像马达一样快速抽插起来。  
体内的前列腺点被麻见精准粗暴地戳碾，身前的分身被麻见坚实的腹肌急速摩擦，前后夹击带来的强烈快感让飞龙头晕目眩，手脚发颤。他只能随着麻见的每次插入，无意识地发出带有浓浓鼻音的、类似于哭泣的“嗯”声，他的双手早已不再有力气继续搂着麻见的脖子，变成了松垮垮搭在麻见的后肩上，他的双腿也保持不住曲起的动作了，而是伸直了放在麻见的身体两侧。

麻见低头看向飞龙，只见飞龙眉头紧皱，一脸不知道是痛苦还是欢愉的表情。麻见心下一动，把双手从飞龙的臀部下抽出来，一只手插到飞龙的腰后，一只手插到飞龙的肩胛骨下，趁着插入时他和飞龙紧密相连的时机，双手同时收紧把飞龙箍在怀里，猛地全身用力，抱着飞龙坐了起来。  
身体深处突然被强硬撑开带来的疼痛让飞龙找回了一丝清明，他这才发现他正跨坐在麻见的腿上，而麻见的分身则像坚硬的铁柱一样毫无缝隙地矗立在他体内。飞龙轻喘着气看向麻见，努力平复气息适应麻见分身进入的新深度。这时麻见突然把头前移了过来，飞龙下意识的用手推麻见的肩膀，迅速别开脸躲避麻见可能的亲吻。  
麻见看到了飞龙的避开动作，立刻双手下移，抓住飞龙的两片臀瓣，把飞龙高举起来，只留龟头卡在飞龙体内，然后瞬间放手。“啊”飞龙叫了一声，以自由落体的方式跌坐在麻见腿上，结结实实地把麻见的分身吃了个彻底。

飞龙双眼迷蒙，嘴微张地喘着粗气。刚才突如其来的重跌让麻见直直戳入他久未开拓的身体深处，顶得他一阵锐痛；同时，也让麻见以前所未有的力度重重擦过他的前列腺点，剧痛得他差点要咬断牙根。然而几乎是立刻的，顶戳的锐痛变成了酸麻，碾擦前列腺点的剧痛转化成了比刚才更强烈的爽意，爽意从身体内部那一点迸出，像涟漪一样扩散到全身，身体各处就像被巨大的电流窜过一样酥麻，又酸软无力。  
麻见趁机头往前移吻住飞龙张开的嘴，双手同步抓捏住飞龙的两团臀肉，控制着飞龙的甬道以他分身为中心慢慢地挪移转圈。上下都被攻击的飞龙直觉地用双手推麻见，同时上身往后退。因为麻见只是贴住了飞龙的嘴唇，飞龙的反应又过于迅速，飞龙只推了一下居然就脱离了麻见的亲吻。  
麻见见状迅速抓住飞龙的臀肉往上推移又瞬间使劲按下。“啊”，被再次直擦到前列腺点的飞龙因为强烈的痛爽感直冲脑门，又张嘴叫了出来，这一次的尾音微微上扬还带了点轻颤。因为快感引发的全身酸麻无力，飞龙把下意识双手按在麻见肩膀上的动作变成了轻抚，像极了欲拒还迎。

麻见把分身矗立在飞龙体内停止不动，双手再次从飞龙的臀部往上移，一只手搂着飞龙的肩膀，另一只手搂着飞龙的腰，接着双手同时用力把飞龙往怀里一带，头顺势前移捕捉住飞龙张开的嘴。麻见吸取了上一次的教训，在嘴贴到飞龙嘴唇的瞬间，舌头立刻伸进飞龙的嘴里，在飞龙嘴里搅动。  
飞龙被麻见箍在怀里动弹不得，只能被迫承受着麻见蛮横的口舌攻击。“每一处都是麻见的气息，好像被麻见捕获的猎物”，飞龙心想。在飞龙以为他快要缺氧窒息的时候，麻见终于松开了堵在他唇上的嘴。飞龙一边像脱水的鱼一样大口地呼着气，一边气愤地瞪着麻见。  
麻见心满意足地看着飞龙因为没办法换气憋得通红的脸，他知道飞龙不愿意和他接吻的原因，但他并不想如飞龙的愿，他不想和飞龙性爱分开，他才是他们关系的掌控者，飞龙必须明白这一点。而且飞龙明明是因为生气才睁大眼睛瞪他，可眼角却微微泛红，眼眸里还泛着氤氲的水汽，愣是把气愤演绎成了委屈巴巴地控诉，委屈得让人想要弄哭他。  
被勾起肆虐心的麻见眼神一暗，再次托起飞龙，然后瞬间放手。这次麻见不再给飞龙调整适应的时间了，而是持续重复地托举、放手连贯动作，麻见甚至还稍微往后仰了身体，在飞龙落下的时候抬起腰部，用分身往上轻顶，配合飞龙的跌落动作，以便插得更深。  
“哼，麻见。”飞龙的手推按在麻见的锁骨上，头不自觉地往后仰，带着哭腔地叫了一声。每一次被麻见粗暴地顶擦过前列腺点，他都有一种灵魂被擦出来了的错觉，痛爽酥麻齐聚的强烈快感从他身体深处汇集起来涌到身体各处，引得他一阵又一阵地颤栗，他全身每一处都酸软无力，可身前的分身却偏偏硬得发痛。他难受得要命，他想要快感迅速找到出口。

麻见听到飞龙像撒娇又像是恳求的叫他名字，他看向飞龙，只见飞龙全身是汗，皮肤晕红，眼眸里弥漫着的雾气像是随时都能化为实质性液体流下来，说不出的妩媚美艳。麻见脑袋里绷紧的那根弦“碰”地断了，他抱着飞龙把飞龙重新压回床上，然后把飞龙的双腿搭在他的前手臂上，双手向前握住飞龙的肩膀，死命把飞龙往他身前送。等飞龙抬起的臀部和他的囊袋无缝连接后，他才后腰发力，狠狠地穿刺起来。  
飞龙双手紧紧抓住床单，随着麻见抽插的节奏抓起又放开，头靠在枕头上往后仰，嘴里发出像抽泣一样的“哼嗯，哼嗯”声。  
在麻见快速抽插了三四十下以后，飞龙不自觉地绷直了搭在麻见前手臂上的双腿。“麻···麻见···快···哼···嗯···”他用尽全身力气抓紧床单，连虎口都被他自己的手指戳得生疼，才断断续续说出这几个词。  
听到飞龙要求的麻见顿时眼睛发红，陡然加快了撞击的频率，同时加大了前后摆动的幅度。  
“哼嗯···哼···哼嗯···”飞龙被撞击得脑中一片空白，身后的甬道急速收缩，不自觉地拔高了呻吟的声音。  
听到飞龙像哭泣一样的呻吟声拔高之后带上的勾人魂魄的娇糯，麻见脑袋里最后一丝清明也消失了。他面部狰狞地望着飞龙，像要把飞龙戳穿一样死命撞击，囊袋拍打飞龙臀肉的声音又快又密集。  
“哼，嗯，哼，哼。”飞龙上气不接下气的发出单音节呻吟，全身颤栗，脚趾头拼命往后勾。

麻见看到飞龙发出像悲鸣一样的长吟“哈啊”的同时，上身猛地向上抬起一点，然后仿佛骤然失力似的重重跌在床上，接着，从他外眼角处滑落了两颗晶莹的泪珠。霎时麻见感觉分身被层层禁箍，铃口被巨大的舌头强力吮吸。这时，一些粘稠的液体落在了飞龙的肩窝还有脖子上。  
“飞龙，你别夹那么紧。”麻见抱怨说，他咬着牙顶开厚实的肉褶，加快频率用力抽插着。  
飞龙感觉脑袋像浆糊一样，听不到任何声音，只能双眼朦胧地看着麻见的嘴一张一合。刚才他脑中突然一道白光炸裂，整个房间瞬间都天旋地转了起来；他的分身也猛烈地跳动着，像是要爆炸了一样，然后，他无法控制的射了出来，射得比以往任何一次都要久。可现在，好难受，飞龙喘着气想，那个插在他身体内的东西，令人讨厌的硬和深，戳得他好难受。飞龙不自觉地扭动身体排斥着。  
“该死的，你别扭!”麻见像是极度生气，再次加快了冲刺的频率。  
飞龙难受异常地头左右小幅度摇摆着，身体深处像着火一样透着炙热的高温，前列腺点那里······飞龙没办法再想下去了，“哼，哼”他发出两声呻吟，全身哆嗦起来，像海浪一样一阵阵的高潮又再次降临了。  
当飞龙像是全身痉挛颤抖个不停的时候，麻见被飞龙强烈收缩的甬道咬得后腰一阵发麻，他猛地向前撞击了几下之后，停了下来，只剩臀部在轻微颤动。  
“嗯。”飞龙呜咽了一声，接着一些粘稠的液体再次出现在他的肩窝和脖子上。  
麻见呼了一口气，往后抽了下身体，又狠狠撞击了两下，继续停了下来。过了好一会，麻见臀部的颤抖才停止。麻见放下飞龙的腿，像是全身力气被抽干了似的，倒在飞龙身上。

飞龙醒来的时候有一瞬间愣神，这不是在他的房间，这屋内摆设是······飞龙坐起来扶着自己的腰想了想，原来是这里，是他原本安排麻见住的客房。他大概记得最后麻见抱他躺在浴缸里做清理，水很温暖舒适，只一会他就睡着了。不知道他为什么会在这里醒来？飞龙思索了几十秒，觉得纠结这个问题没有什么实际意义。他转头看了一遍四周，发现没有任何麻见遗留下来的东西，估计是已经离开了吧，飞龙心想。他低头看了看自己，身上丝质睡袍、睡裤一件不少，所以，飞龙挑了挑眉，麻见这算是提供了完整的绅士服务？

飞龙走到洗漱间，他双腿现在还有点软，但并不影响他走动。有两副洗漱用品摆在洗漱台上，一副已经拆开，另一副崭新的放在旁边。飞龙笑着摇了摇头，他只是让麻见借个宿，结果客房变成了酒店风，麻见还真是特别适应酒店生活啊。飞龙抬头看向洗漱台上的镜子，却突然愣住了。这是他吗？多年未见的眉头舒展，眼睛闪亮，明明凌晨才睡，可脸上却形容不出的容光焕发和春风得意。他昨晚答应麻见，不过是为了给七年的感情付出和曾经的念想一个记忆的片段。对，他和麻见身体特别契合，大家娱乐得不错，可为什么他的身体和心竟如此喜悦？“真是，讨厌啊。”飞龙双手按在洗漱台上，低下了头。


	3. 百里榆堤半日风

飞龙洗漱完毕打开房门走下楼梯，走到休息平台的时候，看到麻见正坐在沙发上用手提电脑。“原来他还没走。”飞龙心里有点惊讶又有点莫名的安慰。  
麻见听到脚步声停止，抬头看向站在楼梯休息平台上的飞龙，问了句：“醒了？”  
“嗯。”飞龙点点头，继续往下走。如果他眼神没毛病，麻见现在用的那台手提应该是他的吧。飞龙心想，麻见果真是自来熟啊，不过手提里面没有什么重要文件和隐私照片，也没有开机密码，好像可以借给麻见用。  
麻见看见飞龙恍恍惚惚地走到厨房吧台，叫了一声：“飞龙。”  
“嗯。”飞龙停了下来，没有转身。  
“我煮了粥，水煮鸡蛋和水蒸牛肉，放在餐桌上，你去看凉不凉，凉我就再热一遍。”  
听完麻见说的话以后，飞龙转过了身望着麻见。“你哪里来的食材？”，他这次是真的惊讶了。  
“你知道没食材还去吧台？你准备喝饮用水当午饭吗？”  
“烧水喝。”飞龙多少有点不自然，他上个月才正式买下这房子，只整理出主卧室和一间客房，其他都是前任主人留下来的，还来不及打扫清理。半个月前他刚购置了崭新的厨房用具，这个周末他准备过来继续打扫，却不巧遇到了麻见。  
“水烧好了，壶和杯子放餐桌上。食材是我今天早上叫桐岛采购好，我开车去山下取回来的，他不知道你家的具体地址。已经一点了，快去吃饭吧。”麻见一骨碌说完，低头继续摆弄手提。

飞龙走到餐桌旁坐下，打开盖子，食物品相不是想象中的糟糕，他尝了一口粥，停了下来。  
麻见眼角余光扫到飞龙的动作，转头看过去：“粥凉了？”  
“嗯。”飞龙应了一声，拿起筷子试吃牛肉。  
麻见放下手提，走到飞龙身边，拿起飞龙放在碗里的勺子直接舀了一勺粥放进嘴里，“不凉啊。”麻见看着下方坐着的飞龙，见飞龙一脸呆滞望着他，忍不住曲起左手食指刮了下飞龙的鼻尖，“看什么，吃东西啊。”麻见看飞龙还是没有反应，突然想起来，说：“忘了你应该习惯吃滚粥，我这就去帮你热，牛肉和蛋要热吗？”  
“不用，热粥就好。”飞龙转过头看着眼前的餐盘，停了一下，又抬头看前方端着粥去热的麻见背影。麻见刚才那动作，那语气，太过亲昵了，而且，重点是麻见为什么会用他用过的勺子啊？

麻见把碗放在吧台上，重新开火热锅里的粥，又另外取了个碗放在旁边，才转身，却正好看见飞龙在看着他。“怎么了，不合胃口。”  
“还好，就是不知道你会做饭。”飞龙的语气里带着淡淡地探究。  
麻见笑了，“我自己一个人生活过。”  
“嗯。”飞龙低下头不说话，那些他不知道的过去，现在知道了也没有什么意思，这个人从前和他没关系，现在和将来也不会有关系。  
麻见把热粥端到飞龙面前的时候，感觉到了飞龙全身散发出来的排斥，飞龙淡淡的一句“谢谢。”更加证实了麻见的感觉。麻见绕过餐桌，坐到飞龙对面，看着飞龙拿勺子舀粥吃。  
飞龙实在不太喜欢被人不说话直直看着的场景，如果对方是小陶或者米海尔，他还能接受，可当对面的人换成麻见······飞龙放下手里的勺子，抬头看着麻见，“你有什么话要对我说吗？”  
“我和你导师联系过了，说我是你哥哥，过来家庭团聚，你导师同意你下午请假，刚刚把你的作业用邮件发过来了，是库珀产业公司价值评估，挺老的案例，我读书的时候也做过这个分析。”  
“嗯，谢谢。”飞龙点头，继续拿起勺子。  
“飞龙，我等下会在这里四处逛逛，你要一起吗？”  
“不了，我做作业。”  
“好。”麻见站起来转身走到沙发边坐下，重新拿起手提。

飞龙把空碗和盘子收拾好放到洗碗池的时候，听到身后传来麻见的声音，“飞龙，你在跟信风？”  
飞龙一听就知道是那几个家伙发邮件过来了，于是他打开水龙头，边洗碗边回答：“是的。”  
“知道诀窍吗？”麻见走到吧台后坐下。  
“及时止损就好。”飞龙不紧不慢地回答。  
及时止损吗？麻见停住了削水果的动作，不由得低头笑了一笑，他想他大概知道飞龙突然排斥和拒绝他的原因了，他从小接受的教育果然没错，工作和私生活渗透在一起，就是让人不舒服。  
飞龙把碗放好转身的时候，口里被塞了一口水果。  
“我要出去转转，熟悉下环境。游泳池的水我早上换了，5点以后再去游，现在太阳太大，不适合做日光浴。我清洁了一楼的洗衣和烘干设备，把我们两个的衣服还有床单洗好了，现在估计在烘干，你有空就去熨一下衣服。主卧的床单换好了，你和我的新睡衣在衣柜里挂着，作业写累了就上去休息。”麻见交代完，转身往大门走去。  
飞龙把口里的水果吃完，赶在麻见走出门前问了一句，“麻见，你要呆几天？”  
“至少要过完这个周末，我的行李都在你这里，你可千万别换密码。”麻见回头笑着回答，说完，走到玻璃门面前，等玻璃门打开，径直走出去了。  
飞龙看着麻见的车出门，叹了一口气，走到玻璃桌台旁拿起手提，坐到沙发上。当他点开麻见下载下来的作业的时候，愣了一下，麻见已经把大致的大纲思路写了一遍。  
飞龙把手提合上，重新放回桌台，在沙发上躺下，“至少还要三天吗？”飞龙自言自语地说了一句，转身闭上眼睛睡觉了。

麻见回到别墅大厅的时候，没有发现飞龙的踪迹。他径直走到大厅的另一边，玻璃门自动打开后，麻见看到形似飞龙的人在泳池里。麻见抬起手看了下时间，下午4点40分，“果然还是不听话。”麻见笑着说了句，转身上楼。  
飞龙游到泳池壁前翻滚转身以后，突然发现下面有一个人影。“麻见。”飞龙心里嘀咕了一声，向前快速游了一点，身下的人依然稳稳紧跟在他身下和他保持同样的游泳速度。飞龙游到另外一边泳池壁迅速转身，试图摆脱麻见，可过了没一会，麻见的身影又再次出现在他下方。来回两次以后，飞龙站在浅水区，摘下泳镜，看着停在他身后同样站起来摘下泳镜的麻见。“有趣吗？”飞龙问。  
“挺有意思的，我一直觉得游在对方身下很浪漫的，今天第一次在你身下试了下，感觉不错。”  
觉得麻见的笑容在阳光下有些刺眼的飞龙说了句“我先上去了。”，转身往阶梯方向走。  
“飞龙。”麻见拉住踏上阶梯的飞龙的手，“我刚才开了一瓶红酒，我们端下去下面的无边泳池，等着看日落好不好。”  
海边日落吗，还没欣赏过这里的夕阳呢？飞龙有一丝意动，“可是······”飞龙有点踟蹰地说。  
“我今天上午看到管理人员清洁换水了，昨天你的邻居小孩们玩泳池生日派对，今天他们全家出去度周末了，水很干净，也没人吵闹。”  
看着麻见一副试图说服的样子，飞龙可有可无地点了点头，“那好吧。”

飞龙手里拿着两个高脚杯，穿着浴袍跟在麻见的身后，“你一个早上倒是干了不少事。”  
“熟悉陌生环境是我的本能。”麻见把醒酒器放到无边泳池边，走到飞龙身前双手接杯子。飞龙递出高脚杯后，把浴袍脱下来搭在楼梯扶栏杆上，然后径直走下泳池。麻见把杯子放在醒酒器旁边，脱下浴袍搭在飞龙的浴袍旁边，也走下了泳池。  
无边泳池里的水很浅，不过才1.3米。麻见看到飞龙手搭在泳池边上，面朝大海，不禁笑了一下。他走到飞龙身后，问：“感觉如何？”  
“我是第一次下来，感觉不错，不过，麻见，你能离得远一点吗？”感觉到麻见的两只手环住自己腰部的飞龙发出不赞同的警告。  
麻见的左手抱紧飞龙的腰，右手伸进飞龙的泳裤，抓住飞龙的分身轻轻揉搓。“日落和美酒都需要至少一个小时才到来，我们可以做点有趣的事情。”麻见头搁在飞龙的左肩上，伸出舌头舔飞龙的左耳耳廓。  
飞龙收回手抓住麻见的两只手，“我没有直播红透网络的爱好。”  
麻见抱紧飞龙的身体，“我今天问了管理人员，也仔细观察过了，为了保护业主和游客的隐私，只在从海滩上上楼的门上安装了摄像头，然后就是每家的入户道路路灯上有摄像头了。”  
“你还打听到了什么？”感觉到身后被抵了一个硬物的飞龙稍微松开了抓麻见的手。  
感觉右手能稍微自由活动后，麻见把手往下伸了一点，继续轻轻揉捏飞龙的分身，并不时用大拇指指腹轻轻滑过飞龙的龟头。很快飞龙的头就开始轻微往后仰，嘴里也发出类似于舒服的低喘。“你右边的那家邻居今天全家去度假，周日才回来。我下午出去的时候正好碰到他们，还聊了会天。左边的那家游客和管理人员通过电话，晚上十点才到达，停留到周日上午。所以我们今天最起码有五个小时的无边泳池享受时间。”  
“你还是骗他们你是我哥哥？”飞龙挑了挑眉，同时松开了抓住麻见的双手，双手垂直在麻见的双手前。他是个男人，确实是没有办法拒绝身后人的服务的，而且昨晚的快感·····飞龙眯了下眼睛，他的身体正在叫嚣着再来一次。  
“对。”麻见握着已经勃起的飞龙分身，快速上下撸动起来。“飞龙。”  
“嗯。”  
听到飞龙尾调有点上扬的麻见在飞龙的左耳后说：“等下稍微往上浮一点。”

被麻见呼出的气息引得后腰有点颤栗的飞龙并没有听清楚麻见的说的话，但当他的泳裤被麻见拉下去的时候，他就明白麻见要表达的意思了，在感觉泳裤落到脚踝的时候，他很自然的双手撑在泳池边沿，往上浮了一点，束缚在身上的物体就这样消失了。飞龙站下泳池底，头往右侧，看了一眼浮在水面上的两条泳裤，脸突然有点发烧，连忙转过头看向前方大海。  
感觉有硬物戳入到两腿之间，飞龙下意识地并拢双腿。  
“飞龙。”麻见一边亲吻飞龙的颈后、背脊线，一边像感叹似的叫飞龙的名字。  
“麻见，没有润滑液。”飞龙双手搭在泳池边沿，有点颤抖。  
麻见一把往前环住飞龙的腰。  
“啊。”飞龙轻叫了声，他和麻见紧紧贴在一起，大腿根部缝隙处塞着麻见的分身，就像他坐在麻见的分身上一样。  
“看下面。”  
飞龙照着麻见的指示低头，正好看见麻见左手拿着瓶子挤东西在右手上，接着麻见就退后了一步。  
感觉到两腿间一空的飞龙，身后的甬道里伸进了类似于两根手指的硬物。“哼，你倒是随身携带啊。”飞龙平缓气息说道。  
麻见没有回答飞龙的问题，他刚伸进去飞龙身体里的手指，就被飞龙紧紧箍住。“今天凌晨才结束，一天不到就又那么紧。”麻见心想，费力在飞龙体内绕了一圈涂抹好，抽出来继续挤出润滑液、涂抹的过程，等他能伸进三个手指了，他才抽出手指，挤了一团润滑液抹在他昂首翘立的分身上。

飞龙感觉到麻见的双手托着他的臀部下方并往上推时，身体很自然地配合麻见的动作踮起脚尖，往前倾了一点，这时，麻见的分身冲了进来。“嗯。”飞龙呻吟了一声，麻见的分身只停顿了一下，就继续毫不迟疑地往上冲，过了好一会儿，才停止不动了。“今天的润滑液挺足啊，麻见就这么冲进来了。我也不怎么痛。”飞龙心想。  
麻见双手抓住飞龙的两团臀肉，头靠在飞龙的后肩上，轻微喘着气。因为飞龙的放松和配合，他今天只稍微被阻碍了一次，就顺利地插了进去。可飞龙体内的嫩肉还是那么热情，现在正紧紧缠绕着他，吮吸着他，太舒服了，他每次进入，都差点像雏儿一样立刻缴械。麻见稳定心神，一前一后地运动起来。  
飞龙到底是昨天才被麻见开拓过，被麻见在体内四处戳插没感觉到太多痛楚以后，就慢慢开始调整呼吸配合麻见的抽插，他背稍微往后靠了一点，方便把麻见吃得更深。  
察觉到飞龙的暗示以后，麻见索性双手伸到飞龙的大腿后，抓住飞龙的大腿往上一举，把飞龙从后面悬空抱了起来。  
“啊。”飞龙惊呼一声。麻见这个抱姿让他的头和上身紧靠在麻见的怀里，双腿自动左右大大分开，像极了小孩在被把尿。飞龙又羞又臊，立刻感觉到麻见已经戳到更深的地方。“哼嗯。”飞龙不由得呻吟出声，他低头一看，他的分身已经勃起了。  
麻见借由着水的浮力，轻松在飞龙体内快速插进抽出。飞龙的身体跟随麻见的动作一齐上动着，飞龙双手的手指也随着麻见抽插的节奏拍打在泳池边沿或是水里，“啪啪”溅出水花。

两人正渐入佳境得趣之际，突然有喧哗的声音从下面传了过来。“Chase，我们往回走吧，这里上锁了，上不去的。”  
“Eric，我们走了太久了，试试看，万一可以从这里穿过去直接回到酒店呢。”叫Chase的男孩打断Eric的话，发出似乎在敲击什么的声音。  
“Chase，有摄像头。”叫Eric的男孩继续发出声音。  
“Robert、Tony抓住Eric，我会开锁，我来试试。” Chase似乎继续坚持他的意见。  
男孩们争执的声音，开锁的声音持续传上来，飞龙咬牙清醒过来，扭动着身体小声说：“麻见，放我下来，有人来了。”  
因为飞龙紧张导致甬道剧烈收缩，麻见被箍得腰眼发麻，一股热血猛冲到头顶，麻见平缓了一会，才闷声闷气地回答：“没事，锁打不开的，你放松点。”  
飞龙没听出麻见的状态，依旧试图从麻见怀里下来，“麻见，他们会开锁。”  
听出飞龙语气里带了一丝哭腔，麻见忍不住加大力度向上戳插了起来。“锁上午我加了一把，专业的才打得开，你小声点，他们不会发现有人的。”  
飞龙被麻见一阵狂力顶戳，知道他的反抗没有用，只好双手捂住嘴，遮住他细细的喘息声和呻吟声。越是担心紧张，飞龙的注意力就越是集中在两人交合的地方，他甚至能描摹出体内麻见分身上的青筋走向，还能听到麻见戳开他内壁粘膜发出的“噗”声。飞龙双眼蒙上了一层水汽，全身颤栗，叫声变得破碎起来。  
麻见喘着粗气，汗如雨下，他也非常地难受，飞龙的甬道现在十分紧窒，肉褶层层圈绕挤压他的分身，吮吸他龟头的力度也在变大，他的龟头被吸得一阵阵发麻。麻见不想这么快就被飞龙榨出精华，他猛地抽出分身，放开抓住飞龙大腿的双手，转身右手从飞龙身前伸过去，环住飞龙的腰，拖着飞龙往泳池的另一边走去。

飞龙背靠在泳池壁上，大口喘着气，正想平复气息，不料麻见立刻站到他面前，抱着他的臀部，拨开他的双腿往腰上一环。飞龙感觉身体再次悬浮在水里，接着粗硬的异物又插了进来。  
前列腺点被不停戳擦的飞龙为了保持身体平衡，只好把背紧紧靠在泳池壁上，同时双手搭在麻见的肩膀上。麻见看着飞龙双眼明显雾气弥漫却依旧记得咬紧下唇的样子，心里又爱又恨，忍不住加大了往上戳插的力度。  
“哼，嗯。”飞龙发出带着哭腔的短促呻吟。他摇着头，即使他万般隐忍，努力咬紧下唇避免发出呻吟，可依旧还是有声音从他嘴角溢出。随着麻见毫不怜惜地狂戳，一股股电流从他身体深处窜出，流向他的四肢百骸中。  
“Robert、Tony、Eric，还差一点，我就能打开锁了。”因为换了位置，飞龙和麻见正好靠在接近楼梯边的泳池壁上，那名叫Chase的男孩兴奋地声音清晰地传了过来。  
飞龙听得心头一震，抬眼望着麻见，他不敢开口说话，怕忍不住发出颤音。  
飞龙泫然欲泣的模样勾得麻见想狠狠操弄他，操哭他，可当看到飞龙下嘴唇出现的血痕······麻见在心里叹了一口气，咬了咬下唇，左手上移来到飞龙的脖子后面，把飞龙的头推靠在他的肩膀上，然后左手下移，托住飞龙的臀部，继续他的大幅度抽插。  
飞龙双手相牵环着麻见的脖子，稍微低头张嘴狠狠地咬在麻见的右肩上。听到麻见“唔”地闷哼一声，飞龙心里突然就有点想笑。他现在是又恨又怕又有点奇异地兴奋。他恨麻见不立刻结束，还越来越硬越起劲；怕那些男孩真的冲上来看到他和麻见交合发出大叫，他没有现场直播的嗜好；还有和麻见一起做坏事时刻担心被人撞到的隐秘的兴奋。

麻见喘着粗气，保持频率往上顶戳着，他能感觉飞龙很兴奋，因为飞龙的分身硬邦邦地拍打在他的小腹上，飞龙咬他的力度也没有减小，而且飞龙似乎在有意识地收缩甬道迫使他尽快缴械。“有意思。”麻见眼睛眯了一下，“既然飞龙在训练，就配合他一下吧。”麻见心想，加重了力度往上顶。  
“哼嗯。”飞龙被撞得咬不住麻见的肩膀。也许他这次呻吟的声音有点高，居然被专心开锁的Chase听见了。  
“嗨，上面有人吗？帮忙开个门，我们是前面酒店的游客，迷路了。”Chase拍打着铁门。  
飞龙这次不再是有意识地收缩甬道了，而是紧张得不自觉地自动收缩甬道。他紧紧贴着麻见，右手搂住麻见的脖子，下巴靠在麻见的肩膀上，左手伸出来死死捂住自己的嘴。  
麻见被飞龙箍得从腰眼到头顶一阵阵发麻，他狠狠抓住飞龙的臀肉，咬紧牙根加快频率死力往上戳。  
“Chase，你刚才听错了，没有人。”那名叫Eric的男孩又发声了。  
“好吧，可能是我听错了，也许是果实落地的声音。” Chase停止了拍打铁门，应该是放弃了叫人开门的打算。  
“嘿，Chase实在打不开我们就回去吧，天黑会涨潮，我们返回的路会更难走。Robert、Tony你们说呢。”  
“对啊，Chase 我们回去吧。”这次是两个陌生男孩异口同声的说话声。  
“好吧，我们回去吧。” Chase的声音响起来，接着就是一阵杂乱的脚步声。

听到说话声和脚步声渐渐消失，飞龙心底一松，他松开捂住嘴唇的手，刚想骂麻见，却突然感觉到脑中有白光炸裂，接着一股巨大的电流从他分身窜出，涌向他身体的每一处。飞龙“哈啊”地叫了一声，低头靠在麻见的肩膀上，全身颤抖。  
麻见被飞龙紧紧夹住不能动弹，只好闭上眼睛，任凭精华喷射在飞龙体内。  
过了好几分钟，麻见才把飞龙放下来，飞龙站在泳池底上，双眼通红地看着麻见，刚张口，麻见就劈天盖地地亲了过来，骂麻见的话就这样被麻见吃进了嘴里。等两人嘴唇分开，飞龙听到耳边传来麻见闷闷地声音：“你夹得太紧了，我还想再做一下的。”  
被麻见抱在怀里的飞龙不知怎么地突然就不生气了，看在麻见难得吃瘪的情况下，就，就原谅他一次吧，飞龙心想。  
麻见搓揉着飞龙的臀肉好一会，才恋恋不舍地放开飞龙。他把红酒在两个杯子里各倒了一点，把其中一杯递给飞龙，两人碰了下杯，都一饮而尽。  
飞龙走上阶梯，拿起搭在楼梯栏杆的浴袍，穿上。麻见同样走上阶梯，穿上浴袍，然后说：“飞龙，我背你上去。”  
“那酒和泳裤······”飞龙看向泳池。  
“我等下下来拿。”  
“好吧。”飞龙看着在他面前蹲下并且双手向后伸的麻见，走上前去。  
麻见背着飞龙走上楼梯，“我以为你会踢我。”  
“腿软，踢不动。”飞龙把头靠在麻见的肩膀上，侧脸看向大海。  
“我们上去还来得及看日落。”  
“嗯。”飞龙突然心情很好，他和一个男人身体之间只隔了一件浴袍，两人就这样行走在春末夏初的海风和落日余晖里，似乎，也不赖呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、库珀产业公司价值评估-----1974年版权归哈佛大学校长及员工所有，哈佛商学院案例号274-116。  
> 2、双人上下游泳是可以做到的，但下方的男伴必须精通于游泳，身高最好达到178cm以上，游泳池长不超过25m，尽量在1.5m水深的泳池内尝试（方便紧急情况下的自行站立）。


	4. 拂堤杨柳醉春烟

麻见把飞龙背到游泳池下几层阶梯的观景台，飞龙看着躺椅上已经铺好的干净浴巾和搭在枕头上的抱枕，他终于明白客厅沙发上的消失不见的抱枕去了哪里。麻见把飞龙在躺椅前放下，说了句：“我下去拿东西了。”  
“嗯。”飞龙应了一声，他在最近的躺椅上躺下，左手一伸，搭在紧靠着他的另一张躺椅上，想到麻见为了把两张躺椅并在一起，连中间的遮阳伞都移了位置，飞龙不禁笑着自言自语说了一句：“男人啊，男人。”麻见和他一样，终究都只是个男人。  
麻见把东西拿上来的时候，就看到飞龙脸带笑意看着海面即将落下的太阳。麻见把东西放在藤草桌上，站在躺椅前看着飞龙问：“很高兴？”  
“有点。”飞龙看着麻见，眼睛里面闪着夕阳印下的光。  
麻见喉结一动，往下咽了下口水，一把把飞龙拉起来，从后面圈住飞龙的腰，抱着飞龙坐到飞龙刚才躺着的躺椅上。  
飞龙坐在麻见裸露的双腿上，感觉到插入他双腿间的硬物，“麻见。”  
听出飞龙略带笑意的声音，麻见抬高尾音“嗯”了一句，双手从飞龙前面拨飞龙散开的浴袍。  
飞龙没有反抗，任凭浴袍从他肩膀滑落到手腕，感觉到背上的皮肤被麻见细细亲吻，闭着眼睛问了一句：“车里那瓶润滑液用了那么久？”  
麻见停下亲吻，边脱下身上的浴袍边回答：“那瓶昨天晚上就用完了，今天的是桐岛早上送来的，要多少都够你用。”  
飞龙睁开眼睛轻笑了一声，他听见麻见扭开瓶子的声音，就不动声色的把双手从浴袍里面脱出来。他刚才已经看到左边躺椅的抱枕底下有一瓶新的润滑液。对于麻见的安排，他还算满意。麻见的粗细长短对于他来说很适合，他的身体也食髓知味没办法拒绝麻见的求欢。就像昨晚他们两个男人在那样的环境里，不做爱又能做什么，理所当然的发展他不会回避。

“飞龙，往前站起来。”  
飞龙听从麻见的吩咐，站了起来，浴袍“刷”地落在了地上。麻见笑了一下，往前坐了一点，把飞龙的浴袍踢开以后，左右分开双腿，双手搂着飞龙的腰，“坐下来。”  
飞龙顺着麻见的力道缓缓坐了下去，麻见等了一会嫌飞龙的动作慢，双手由搂着飞龙的腰变为扣住飞龙的腰，猛地把飞龙往后一带，只听“噗”地一声，麻见的整个分身被飞龙吃了进去。  
飞龙顿时满头大汗，眼睛瞬间睁大，“哈”地吐了一口气。飞龙平复了会气息，带着怒气地说了句：“麻见。”   
麻见吻着飞龙的脖子后面，说：“是我太急了，你们中国不是有句话说长痛不如短痛，你忍一忍就好了。”  
“哼哼。”飞龙有点被气乐了。  
“飞龙，别生气。”麻见继续点吻飞龙的背脊安慰，“好好看日落吧，这里是你的家，虽然你看不了43次日落，但你往后移43次，也可以看到整个日落。来，飞龙。”  
被麻见夹在两腿之间的飞龙不由得笑了，他双手撑着麻见的大腿，往前斜站起来，只留麻见的部分分身在体内，然后又往后坐。麻见的双手从后面扶着飞龙的臀部两边，等飞龙第一次坐下来之后，报了个数：“一”。飞龙前站后坐了好几次，听到麻见报数“六”之后，终于调整了个舒服的姿势，于是一边继续站起来，一边戏谑地问了句：“麻见，我的玫瑰在哪里呢？”  
“你正吃着呢。七。”麻见的话音里掺着笑意。  
“可你没有四根刺呢。”  
“明天你要20根刺我都给你。八。”  
“滚，好好报你的数。”  
“哎，九。”麻见从善如流地答应。

飞龙看着前方的海边日落，心想，他或许也曾经悲伤地看过日落吧，那些晨曦夕阳，那些过往的岁月。而此刻他确实是不悲伤的，不论身后的人是谁，麻见也好，米海尔也好，他都无所谓，他只是享受着现在此刻。他买这里的时候曾意动过有这样的场景，但没想到他会是承受的那个人。也许这本来就是“聚如春梦散如烟。”  
与飞龙身体相连的麻见像是立刻感受到了飞龙浑身散发出来的疏离，报出“十二”等飞龙往前站起来之后，他往后压了身体，让他的分身和飞龙保持最大距离地脱离；当飞龙重新坐下来时，他双手抓着飞龙的臀肉往后挪，同时身体用力向前撞击上去。  
“哼嗯。”飞龙听到麻见报到“十三”时，同时呻吟出声。麻见刚才那一下深深戳入，准确擦过他的前列腺点，他的脑袋被快感冲击得空白了一瞬，等他回过神来时已经想不起刚才在想什么了。  
麻见似乎也不再满意飞龙的速度，开始双手轻推飞龙站起又拉飞龙坐下。伴随着两个人像打架一样发出肉体“嘭嘭嘭”撞击声的，是麻见持续不断的报数声“十四”、“十五”······“二十”，以及飞龙“嗯，嗯，嗯”地呻吟声。  
飞龙看着太阳渐渐落下海平面，就着微光低头看向身下，他的分身早就笔直翘立，随着他的动作前后晃荡着，前列腺液也被不断地从马眼里甩出来。  
当飞龙“哼嗯”的呻吟声与麻见“四十三”的报数声同时响起来的时候，两个人都停止了动作，一齐静默着等太阳完全落下海平面。过了好一会，麻见才往前移了一点，搂着飞龙的腰，就着两人相连的姿势站了起来，然后慢慢地转了个身，变成两人同时面对着躺椅。

飞龙的脸不由自主地红了，他往前迈了一小步。麻见立刻松开了手，他感觉分身被硬生生地从飞龙体内拔了出来，接着他看到飞龙趴在了躺椅上。  
飞龙的背部骨肉均匀，背上的汗珠在微光中闪闪发光，显得特别漂亮。麻见眼睛发亮，过去十年那些交错的时光里，他偶尔会为飞龙的绝色失神，但从没有哪一次，飞龙像此刻一样深得他心的知情识趣。麻见猛地闭上眼睛轻喘了一口气，才睁开眼睛把飞龙的双腿摆成跪在躺椅上的姿势，然后他跪在飞龙分开的双腿之间，左手拨开飞龙身后甬道入口处的皱褶，右手拿着他自己的分身，把龟头抵在飞龙的甬道入口，慢慢转圈研磨。  
飞龙胸下压着抱枕，双手抓着躺椅上自带的枕头，紧咬下唇。他的耳朵有点发热，身体也在不由自主地微微轻颤。他讨厌他被摆成向后撅着屁股等待麻见的模样，也讨厌麻见光研磨不进来像是在赏玩的情景。仿佛过了一个世纪那么久，麻见终于进来了。  
麻见听到飞龙“嗯”的长长呻吟一声，像是回应他的进入。麻见立刻朝着他记忆中飞龙前列腺点的位置撞击了过去，飞龙也随即发出“嗯”地呻吟声，就像在邀请他继续。麻见反应灵敏地加快了抽插的速度。随着“啪啪啪”声音的响起，飞龙也“嗯嗯嗯”地连续呻吟起来，麻见被飞龙叫得眼睛发红，不但加快了撞击的速度，还加重了撞击的力度。飞龙在麻见高密度和高速度的撞击下，不禁微微向后仰着头，发出“哈啊，哈啊”短促且尾调上扬的呻吟声。  
听到飞龙发出带着鼻音、像抽泣一样的叫声，麻见忍不住俯下身体，双手插进飞龙的胸膛和抱枕之间，揉捏着飞龙的两个乳头，同时低下头亲吻着飞龙的头发和后颈，偶尔还会叫飞龙的名字。  
“哼嗯，哼嗯。”飞龙双眼迷蒙地轻喘着气，他的上半身被麻见抱在怀里，麻见并没有用力压在他身上，但他依然感觉整个人都笼罩在麻见的包围之中。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，内壁粘膜也好像被麻见全部烫开了，酥麻感一股股地从身体深处透出来。他身前的分身也涨得发痛，似乎正随着麻见抽动的幅度在不停地前后摆动。

在两人即将进入忘我境地时，突然左边的别墅透出了光亮。麻见飞龙两个人随着惯性抽动和呻吟了一声以后，同时停了下来。  
“不是说十点的吗？”飞龙喘着气问，他只感觉一阵冷汗上涌，没想到他一天居然被吓了两次。  
“我问过是十点的，可能他们提前了。”麻见双手撑在飞龙身体两侧，喘着气回答，他也很惊讶。  
“出去。”飞龙扭动身体。  
“别扭，出不去。”麻见痛苦地说。  
感觉到体内麻见分身胀大了一圈的飞龙，停下了扭动身体的动作。他一直以为麻见不太习惯于刺激，但没想到对于这种事，麻见居然是情况越紧急越兴奋。飞龙咬了咬下唇，刚想开口，令他更惊讶的事情发生了----麻见竟然继续抽插了起来。  
“混蛋。”飞龙骂了一句，接着皱着眉头“哼嗯”地叫了一声，麻见刚才重重戳擦过他的前列腺点，令他原本冒冷汗蔫下去的分身再次抬起了头，飞龙在这一刻有点痛恨他自己也是个普通男人。  
“别担心，他们肯定还要收拾行李，吃晚餐，我们一定能在他们下到观景台前完事，你小声点就好。” 麻见能感觉到飞龙很紧张，可每当飞龙紧张的时候，飞龙的甬道就会不断紧咬他，咬得他就像是上了天堂，就算是情报失误，他也不愿意放弃享受此刻的飞龙。  
“你，你那么肯定他们的安排，是不是，故意挑这个点的？”飞龙轻喘个不停，他能感觉身下的分身此时已经再次完全勃起了。  
“我问过管理人员，他们有送餐服务。”麻见用力撞击几下，“我没想到他们会提前。”  
“别说了，你快，快点。”飞龙断断续续说完，他已经不想再听麻见解释了，只想快点结束。  
“第二次，快不了，你也快不了。”麻见喘着气回答，他低下头，伸出舌头舔飞龙的耳朵后面。  
飞龙脑袋里“嗡”地一声响，心里是又气又急，可偏偏他一时半刻也出不来。飞龙咬着下唇清醒了片刻后，心一横，开始平复气息提紧收缩体内的甬道，以此迫使麻见结束。

麻见感觉到飞龙的身体在不停地发抖，可甬道却在有规律的缩紧。麻见立刻明白了飞龙的打算，他心里冷哼一声，右手伸到飞龙身下搂着飞龙的腰，顺势抱着飞龙一侧，变成了飞龙睡在他身前和他一起并排右躺着的姿势，接着麻见的左手伸到飞龙的左腿膝盖处，握着飞龙的膝盖侧面把飞龙的左腿往上抬起。  
飞龙反应过来以后“呀”地叫了一声，他现在左腿被抬高，没办法均匀用力，不能持续收缩甬道。而这时，麻见的戳插重新变得高速起来，“噗嗤噗嗤”的声音特别响亮，仿佛三家观景台都能听见。如果左边的游客下到他们的观景台，麻见还没结束的话，能看见正面的就只有他一个人。飞龙仿佛看到他自己睡在躺椅上，前面分身上翘，后面却在被人抽插，甚至连后面人进进出出带出的水渍都能看得清清楚楚。想到这里，飞龙一股羞臊感涌上心头，身前的分身似乎更痛了，他索性左手下伸，握住自己的分身上下撸起来。  
察觉到飞龙异动的麻见稍微抬起身，看到了飞龙的动作。他放下飞龙的左腿，一把抓住飞龙的左手，把飞龙的左手拿开，然后用他自己的左手取而代之握住飞龙的分身。“着急出来？”  
“嗯。”飞龙有气无力地回答。  
“那不行，有我在你只能自己出来。”  
“你。”飞龙眼角微红地企图转头看麻见。

“爸爸，这里还有儿童泳池，我要游泳。” 因为安静，小女孩大喊的声音清晰地传了过来。  
“珊珊，回来，先吃饭，服务员拿游泳圈过来才行。”女人喊叫的声音随即响起。  
“爸爸，你快过来，那边好像有楼梯可以下去，我想下去。”  
“珊珊，你别乱跑，等爸爸过来抱你下去。”男人有点模糊的跑步声传了过来。  
听清楚对话的飞龙绝望地用双手遮住脸，身体不由自主地颤抖。“要被看到了。”飞龙心想。  
麻见愣了一下，等他反应过来的时候，他已经下意识地把飞龙压在身下。  
这时女人生气的声音传过来：“老公，把珊珊抱回来，不吃完晚饭不准去任何地方。”  
“珊珊，我们听妈妈的话先回去吃晚饭好吗？”男人的声音越来越远，不一会儿，模糊的脚步声也全部消失了。

麻见松了一口气，抬起身体，看着被他遮得严严实实却仍在全身发抖的飞龙，开口安慰：“好了他们走了，你不记得了，两家别墅之间有棵树，游泳池边还有草地，天已经黑了，有树的阴影挡着，他们在游泳池边是绝对看不到我们的。除非他们下到他们的观景台，刚才我又挡着你了，你绝对没被他们看见。”  
“都怪你。”  
麻见听出飞龙哽咽的声音，不由得追问：“一个大男人，光着身体怕什么。”  
“你不是被捅的那个，你当然不怕了，我，我怕被吓阳痿。”  
麻见听到飞龙怒气冲冲地回答，下意识紧握了下飞龙的分身。  
“嘶”，飞龙深抽了口气，责备的声音再次响起来，“你干嘛呢，痛。”  
麻见握着飞龙硬邦邦的分身，又好气又好笑地说：“你的家伙精神着呢，还阳痿，说到底不就是不好意思，你乖乖听我的话，你要偶尔，也，也不是不可以。”麻见的声音突然变低。  
“谁稀罕呢。”飞龙耳尖，大概听出了麻见话的意思，直觉反驳过去。  
“对，就我稀罕你。”麻见从飞龙身上下来，站在躺椅前，对飞龙伸出手，“过来，乖一点，不然我就在这里做到他们来看。”  
“疯子。”飞龙骂道，无边泳池的经历让他知道麻见在这件事上是会说得出做得到的，与其反抗不如听从。飞龙忍了忍气站起来，牵起麻见伸出的手，跟随麻见走到藤草桌前。

麻见一只手拉住飞龙，一只手把桌子上的东西拿下去放在旁边的椅子上，然后他把飞龙拉到桌子前说：“坐上去，轻一点，弄出声音引得他们来看，我可不管你。”  
飞龙听从麻见的吩咐半坐在藤草桌上，双眼看着站在他身前的麻见。麻见分开飞龙的双腿，走到飞龙的双腿中间，把飞龙的双手搭在他的脖子后面交叉，然后双手插到飞龙的臀部和桌面之间，抓住飞龙的两片臀瓣，“双腿夹好抱紧了。”麻见交代说。  
在飞龙感觉身体被麻见托起悬空时，为了防止掉下去，他双腿紧紧环住麻见的腰。这时他感觉麻见抓住他的臀部，稍微往上抬了一点，然后又迅速放了下去。随着“噗嗤”一声响起，他的身体里再次插入一个硬物。飞龙下意识地头往后仰，“哈嗯”了一声，这次麻见的顶入又狠又深，引得他身后甬道一阵痉挛，害他差点夹不住麻见的腰。他低喘着气，等了好一会儿，没见麻见迈步，不由得催促起来：“你倒是走啊。”  
“你夹得太紧了，走不动，你松一松。”麻见喘着气在飞龙耳边说。  
飞龙听到麻见的话，顿时耳根发热，又是羞恼又是委屈，正不知道怎么回答的时候，耳边传来麻见一本正经地指导声，“你双腿再稍微分开一点，别箍那么用力，我们慢慢走上去。”  
飞龙把大腿稍微伸平双腿分得更开，却由于姿势原因，变成身体直接下坐把麻见吃得更深，体内的前列腺点甚至像专门送上门去似的，恰好让麻见坚硬的分身径直擦过。“哼嗯”飞龙叫了一声，身后的甬道一阵急速收缩，身前的分身也绷得更加胀痛了。  
“我快被你夹断了。”麻见喘着粗气感叹。  
飞龙这才反应过来他被麻见戏弄了，看麻见明明一副爽得要命却还要装抱怨样子，飞龙不由得恼羞成怒，“我不松了，你爱走不走。”  
听到飞龙仿佛破罐子破摔，气得带了哭腔的回答，麻见知道不能再逗飞龙了：“那我戳戳再走？省得你老勾我，抱好了。”麻见话音刚落，就紧紧抓住飞龙的两团臀肉，上下高速运动起来。飞龙被麻见戳得脑中一片空白，头靠在麻见的肩膀上，嘴里发出“哼嗯，哼嗯”地哽咽声。

麻见抱着飞龙举步维艰地移动着，每走两三步，他就停下来猛烈抽插飞龙十几下。观景台短短一段路，麻见抱着飞龙走走停停了十几分钟。而此时的飞龙已经随波逐流不再去反抗了，只是配合着麻见的抽插哽咽得更加厉害。飞龙呻吟的哭腔越重，麻见心里的摧残凌虐欲就越甚。  
走到上游泳池的楼梯时，麻见索性两级台阶一停地狂顶飞龙，尤其在最接近左边别墅的楼梯台阶上，他甚至停下来戳了飞龙好几十下。他不知道飞龙是不是哭了，他只确定那时候飞龙的呻吟声已经变成上气不接下气、抽抽噎噎的了。  
当麻见抱着飞龙走到上游泳池的最后一级阶梯时，传来小女孩越来越近的跑步声和叫声：“爸爸，我要游泳。”随后，陌生男人的跑步声也越来越清晰。  
麻见感觉到怀里的飞龙似乎挺直了下身体，于是亲了亲飞龙的耳廓，低声问：“再停一下？”回答他的是飞龙带着浓浓哭音的几乎细不可闻的声音：“不要。”  
麻见笑了，他双手揉捏着飞龙的两团臀肉，腰部发力，一下又一下缓慢而又有力的向上顶戳。“哼嗯”飞龙压抑却因为哭腔显得尤为软糯的呻吟声传了出来，在夜色里仿佛风吹过树叶。这时，小女孩拍水笑闹的声音传了过来，麻见猛地加快了顶戳的速度。  
在麻见越来越用力，抽送的“噗嗤噗嗤”声越来越大时，突然感觉右肩一痛，“嘶”他抽了一口气，停下了顶戳动作。发觉怀里的飞龙甬道越缩越紧，身体颤抖得也越来越厉害，“你是不是快高潮了？”麻见低声问，可飞龙并没有回答他，反而咬他肩膀的力度变得越来越重。麻见深吸一口气，抱着飞龙两步并做一步地走上游泳池边，刚准备停下，就感觉到肩膀有点濡湿，几乎是同时的，他的小腹也立刻被打湿了。紧接着，一股巨大的吮吸力用力啜着他的龟头，麻见腰眼一阵发麻，他停下来，闭上双眼，任凭飞龙绞出他的精华。

麻见放下飞龙，就着月光和隔壁透过来的微光，双手拇指抹着飞龙的双眼眼角，依然感觉到濡湿后，他不禁带着笑意低声问身前低着头的飞龙：“这么舒服，都哭了？”  
“这是生理盐水。”飞龙抬起头，双眼红通通地瞪着麻见，咬牙切齿地低声骂道，“你这个该死的混蛋。”说完，飞龙把麻见一推，转身往大厅走去。  
“你等等。”麻见伸手拉住飞龙。  
飞龙转身瞪着麻见，他用力甩开被麻见拉住的手，抬起右腿就踢向麻见。只听“扑通”一声，麻见掉进了游泳池里。  
“哼”飞龙开始还挺解气，但发觉麻见只是刚落水的时候探出了一下脑袋，后面就一直没有再浮上来以后，他心里突然就有点发慌。  
“麻见。”飞龙喊了一声，但并没有听到麻见回答他的声音，游泳池里也没有半点波澜。“糟糕。”飞龙连忙跑到墙边按开游泳池边上的灯，然后想也不想地跳下游泳池。  
飞龙往麻见刚才落水的地方游过去，“麻见”他喊了一声，正准备钻到水下的时候，突然就被人从水里抱住了腰，然后那个人钻出水面，搂紧他的肩膀和腰，头压了下来。   
“走开，混蛋。”飞龙别开脸，双手拍水，腿也在狠命踢麻见的双腿。  
麻见的嘴只擦到飞龙的脸颊，可他似乎一点也不介意飞龙的拒绝，反而一直追着飞龙的嘴亲，还语音含笑地解释：“傻瓜，下午游泳的时候我就暗示你我憋气很厉害了，你瞎担心什么？”说完，他继续和飞龙玩你躲我追的游戏，逮着飞龙的脸哪里就亲哪里。  
但只闹了一会，飞龙就不挣扎了，甚至还低下头、双手圈住了麻见的腰。面对突然乖巧的飞龙，麻见开始还调笑：“嗯？知道乖了？”，然而等了半天，没听到飞龙回答，麻见心里产生了不好的预感，急忙问:“怎么了，飞龙？你倒是说话啊。”  
飞龙抬起头，一双眼睛红红地说：“我左腿抽筋了。”，说完，他又低下了头。  
麻见看着飞龙委屈巴巴的样子，什么心思也没有了，连忙带着飞龙游到阶梯旁，然后双手从后面搂住飞龙的腰，把飞龙拖坐到阶梯台阶上，接着弯腰抱起飞龙，一路跑回大厅。

麻见把飞龙放在沙发上，双手揉飞龙硬得像石头的小腿肚。几分钟后，麻见抬眼望向飞龙，发现飞龙虽然没说话，但双眼依旧通红，嘴里还不停地发出抽气声。明白飞龙仍然痛得厉害的麻见放下飞龙的腿，转身走到浴室。他一边拨开洗漱盆的开关，接水热毛巾；一边走到最里面，俯身按下浴缸的注水开关。  
当麻见拿着热毛巾回到大厅的时候，正好看见飞龙单手撑着沙发扶手摇摇晃晃地站着。他立刻跑过去抱住飞龙，不出意料地对上了飞龙控诉的双眼。“我的错，不该骗你，以后不会再犯了。”麻见极其流利地开启了自我检讨模式。  
麻见也不再等飞龙说话，他把飞龙继续抱回沙发上，然后跪在沙发边用热毛巾托着飞龙的小腿，隔着毛巾帮飞龙慢慢按摩。等毛巾快变冷了，他才听到飞龙的声音，“好了麻见，我不痛了，我想去洗澡。”  
“好。”麻见满口答应，把毛巾随手丢在地上，站起来弯腰抱起飞龙。飞龙似乎也习惯了，双手自然环住麻见的脖子，任凭麻见把他打横抱到浴室。  
麻见把飞龙抱到浴室最里面的台阶上放下，然后走上台阶，在浴缸边蹲下，伸手探了探水温，“合适。”他侧身对飞龙说。  
“嗯”，飞龙应了一声，正准备坐到浴缸边上，慢慢把身体移到浴缸里，却突然整个身体悬空，接着，他就被放在了浴缸里，头恰好可以靠在浴缸的枕头上。飞龙定了下神，往左侧看过去，看到麻见极其迅速地坐下、调整位置、在他身边躺下、侧睡在了他左边的枕头上。飞龙刚想开口，却发觉腰被麻见搂住，再接着，还没等他反应过来，就变成了他整个人趴在麻见的身上，和麻见眼睛对着眼睛，鼻尖对着鼻尖。

“你干嘛呢？”飞龙问身下的麻见。  
“我很想说干你。”麻见看见飞龙愣住的样子，不禁笑了。他双手移到飞龙的臀后，把飞龙往上推了一点，左手按住飞龙的臀肉，右手食指和中指两指并拢，伸进飞龙身后的甬道里，慢慢往外挖出混合残留物。“可惜真实情况是----我在帮你做清理。”麻见在飞龙的脖子边呼气，惋惜地回答。  
飞龙试图双手撑住浴缸壁，好抬起上身和麻见分开距离。然而麻见似乎看破了他的意图，按住他臀部的手把他用力往下压了一下，令两个人的下半身嵌得更加紧密；在他体内的手指则是直直擦过他的前列腺点。“哼嗯”飞龙下意识后腰一挺，半眯着双眼呻吟一声。他的双手瞬间无力，变得没办法撑开和麻见的距离，只能上身跌回去和麻见重新身体相贴，脖子也再次送到麻见的嘴边。  
麻见听到飞龙呻吟的声音，手指被飞龙体内的甬道绞紧，他不由得眼色一暗，左手不由自主地使劲压着飞龙的臀肉揉捏，嘴也在飞龙脖子根部吮吸了一口。  
察觉到麻见异样的飞龙吃惊地说了一句：“麻见你······”  
“别动。”麻见痛苦地说。他记得今天凌晨帮飞龙清理，飞龙快睡着时一直念叨“够了，两次就够了，不要了。”他心里不知怎么地突然就觉得飞龙又可怜又可爱，软糯得让他想欺负，又不忍心真欺负。就像现在，他宁愿自己难受，也不愿意破了飞龙两次的承受力。

“你手指抽出来。”感觉到麻见的手指已经在模仿抽插动作的飞龙，轻推着麻见的肩膀，喘着气说。  
“嗯。”麻见把手指从飞龙的体内抽出来，双手抓住飞龙的两团臀肉把飞龙往下一拉，变成两个人分身根部相对柱身相磨。然后麻见继续用双手紧紧按住飞龙的臀部。  
“哼嗯。”飞龙感觉自己快要勃起了，而麻见的分身竟然还在添枝加叶地摩擦。“混蛋。”飞龙越想越气，低下头，朝麻见的左肩狠狠咬了下去。  
“嘶”麻见抽了一口气，问：“你要咬对称啊？”  
飞龙松开口，“你放开我，让我下来。”  
“你别动来动去的。”麻见右手轻拍了下飞龙的臀肉，按住飞龙的大腿根部，“乖，一会就好。”  
“你打我？”  
“没打你，就让你别动。一会就过去了，乖。”  
“你都在磨，怎么可能一会就过去了。”  
麻见双手拨开飞龙的两团臀肉，两根食指同时按在飞龙甬道入口处的皱褶那里上下摩挲，“我倒是想在你里面戳，但你又受不了。”麻见头往后仰，叹了口气，“别闹了，等一会就好。”

麻见的话让飞龙哑口无言，他怎么就忘记了，当年麻见身边的那个男孩告诉过他，麻见这个人可是喜欢做了一次又一次的。飞龙闷闷地说：“那我从你身上下来，你去淋浴室弄出来吧，这样对身体不好，容易死精。”  
飞龙的话就像投了个深水炸弹，麻见抱着飞龙向右翻了个身，变成他压在飞龙身上。麻见盯着飞龙的眼睛说：“你那么关心我精子的质量，是不是想帮我生一个。”  
麻见突发奇想的脑洞让飞龙一愣，飞龙“呵呵”干笑了一声，回答：“你要是能生孩子，我倒不介意你帮我生一个。”  
“你不是对我没兴趣吗？”  
“我现在对你也没兴趣，刚才顺着你的话说着玩的，够了，放开我。”飞龙突然变得有点不耐烦。  
麻见“哦”了一声，右手抽上来摸着飞龙的脸，拇指按在飞龙的下唇上来回摩挲。“你这张嘴咬人咬得挺厉害的。”  
飞龙睁大了眼睛，看着麻见越来越深的眼眸，声音有点发颤：“不行。”  
“真不行？”麻见的声音里透着某种异样的狂热。“试试？”  
“你敢，我一定会咬断它的。”飞龙瞪着眼睛说。  
“好吧。”麻见突然像泄了气一样，放下右手搂着飞龙的腰，头靠在飞龙的右肩上。  
飞龙一动也不敢动，麻见趴了一会，抽回搂住飞龙腰臀的双手，往后坐起身，猛地抬起飞龙的左腿，俯身往飞龙抽筋的小腿肚硬结处咬了下去。“痛。”飞龙的脸皱成一团，抱怨地喊出来。  
麻见松了口，抬起身，手摸着他刚才咬的地方，一字一句地说：“我也痛，很痛。”  
飞龙沉默了，同为男人，他能理解麻见的感受。  
麻见突然站起身，抬脚跨上浴缸边的台阶，“我去淋浴室，你洗好出来吃晚饭。”  
飞龙叹了一口气，把全部身体连同半张脸滑进水里，头靠在浴缸的枕头边缘上。

“为什么要喝白粥？”飞龙端起碗问对面坐着的麻见。  
“你身体不舒服，当然得喝白粥。”  
“我没有不舒服。”  
“没有不舒服是吧，很好，我可以不用陪你喝白粥了。”麻见放下碗，“那我们继续吧。”  
飞龙睁大了眼睛，想了一下：“我明天要出去吃饭，碗你来洗，还有，作业你来做。”  
“好。”  
“还有。”  
“没有什么还有。”麻见打断飞龙的话，“今天晚上我们两个必须睡一起，这点，不会有任何改变。”  
“好吧。”飞龙无可奈何地答应了。


	5. 且来花里听笙歌

飞龙是被麻见拣东西的声音吵醒的，他一睁眼，就看到麻见蹲在那里，面前摆着两个打开的箱子。“准备走了？”飞龙懒洋洋地问。  
“醒了？赶快去洗漱。”麻见听见飞龙的问话，抬起头看向飞龙吩咐。  
“我就不送你了，走的时候记得关好大门。”飞龙翻过身准备继续睡觉，可一会儿不到，屁股上就被轻拍了一下，然后头上传来麻见的声音，“起床了。”  
飞龙睁开眼睛，看到麻见站在床头，不耐烦地说，“说话就说话，拍什么，还非要我起来送你啊？”  
“不是你送我，是你得和我一起走。你的衣服我已经帮你收拾好了，快起来，昨天不是说好要出去吃饭的吗？”  
“出去吃饭为什么要拣箱子，你哪天走啊？”飞龙坐起来，恹恹地问。  
“没有意外的话周一。”麻见只回答了飞龙后面的问题，他看飞龙还是坐在那里不想起来，又问，“左腿是不是还痛？”  
“还好，我就是还想再睡会。”飞龙说着又准备滑下去躺着。  
“都9点了，快起来，午餐和晚餐我都订好位置了，你再睡赶不及了，你要真困等会去车上睡。”麻见劝了半天，见飞龙还是一副不愿意起床的样子，索性弯下腰，双手伸到飞龙的腰后和双腿膝盖窝处，把飞龙打横抱了起来。  
“麻见，不管你要玩什么，我们事先说好，我不出去住。”飞龙身体突然悬空，先是吓了一跳，接着看麻见抱着他径直走出玻璃门，一路走到二楼观景台时，又有些疑惑。  
“你这里回来远了，而且在这里你好像不太放得开。”麻见抱着飞龙走下水刚没过脚踝的水池，直到到达二楼观景台尽头的铁栏杆处，才停了下来。

飞龙被麻见放了下来，变成面对着海面，然后他感觉到麻见的手伸到他的身前揽住他的腰，紧接着有股力量把他的身体往后一拉，瞬间他就整个人倒进了麻见的怀里。脚下水里传来的清凉感让飞龙晕沉沉的睡意消散一空。飞龙想到他和麻见现在的姿势和麻见一贯的尿性，忍不住抱怨：“麻见，你就那么喜欢户外？”然而飞龙话音刚落，就听到耳边传来麻见的笑声。  
“飞龙，我喜欢和你户外是因为，嗯，你那时候特别紧，你懂的。”麻见侧头点吻飞龙的右耳廓。  
飞龙有些羞恼，“谁像你一样喜欢给人看。”  
“飞龙，你看，我们站的这里，已经是你二楼观景台的最左边，既看不到三家游泳池下方的观景台和上游泳池的楼梯，也看不到你的右边邻居家，就是你现在面对的左边，游泳池边放躺椅的走道和下游泳池的台阶。”麻见停了一下，继续说，“你们三家的布局都是一样的，所以昨天，你家左边的游客即使上楼来，在视野最好的地方，也完全看不到我们在干什么，况且我们还没开灯，基本一片黑，后来游泳池边开了灯，他们也看不到我抱你进大厅。当然，我们开始在观景台的时候，如果他们下来是会看到的，但他们没下来，我也挡住你了。”  
“你现在说这些，是想告诉我你昨天其实全部都计算好了？”  
“不是，我只是在表达，我享受和你户外，但绝没有让人看到你的嗜好。”麻见继续吻了吻飞龙的头发，“我还有两天就走了，所以，大少爷你能不能赏脸陪我到处走走。”

“你的工作是安排在明天吧？”飞龙肯定地说，“怎么提前那么多天来，为了观察陌生环境？”  
“明天的工作地点前几年去过，这次是想见你，所以才提早过来。”  
飞龙无声地笑了笑，麻见说的提前到达理由他并不相信，但他很满意麻见的说辞，毕竟作为短暂交集的对象，本来就要以双方的愉悦为主。如果他把场面话当真了，十年里的那些教训他岂不是白受了。  
“飞龙？”  
听到麻见叫自己名字的飞龙，开口：“好，我陪你。”  
听到飞龙妥协的回答，麻见继续问：“那飞龙，我现在抱你回去洗漱？”  
“不用了，我自己走回去就可以了，你去收拾行李，然后下去做早餐。我可不想饿肚子。”  
“知道了，大少爷。”麻见放开手，转身看着飞龙走在前面的身影，唇边扬起一丝笑意。

麻见坐在亭子里确认菜单，询问飞龙意见的时候，看到飞龙一直看着远处的稻田。麻见不禁笑了一下，说：“飞龙，你不给意见，就全部听我的安排了。”  
“随你，我下去走走。”飞龙话一落音，就直接跳下亭子，往远处稻田走去了。  
麻见把菜品安排好，等桐岛过来拿走车钥匙以后，才慢慢踱步进稻田。稻田很大，但供食客们游玩的小路只有一条，沿途还有不少人在照相采风。麻见走到雕像附近时，看到了飞龙的背影，站在飞龙面前还有两个金发女子。麻见虽然听不见他们三个人在交谈什么，但可以清楚地看到距离飞龙更近的金发女子脸上的表情，她的眼神里含着诱惑与挑逗，同他周四晚上第一次看到坐在飞龙怀里的女人眼神一模一样。麻见知道他定定看着她脸的眼神引起了她的注意，但她也只是瞥过来了一眼，然后又继续转过眼神，笑着和飞龙聊天。“是被比下去了，还是她认为飞龙已经是她的囊中之物了呢？”麻见心想，不过对他而言，这两种结论都不太令他高兴，关于前者，不可否认在目前这个阶段，他对飞龙是有性趣，但不代表他认同别人拿他和飞龙互相做比较，不论以前或是现在，他和飞龙都是同等的，没有谁更好或者谁更差一说，至于在床上，恩，飞龙的耐受力是差了点，也生涩得多，他有好几次想不管不顾尽兴到底，然而到最后还是舍不得；而后者，麻见想到这里，微微眯了下眼睛，他绝不允许别人同他夺食。

麻见走到飞龙身侧，左手自然地揽住了飞龙的腰。飞龙听身后人的脚步声就知道是麻见过来了，等人走到他的身旁，也没有多防备，可当那个人的手揽着他的腰的时候，感觉就不一样了。飞龙侧头瞪着麻见，意思是叫麻见做解释，却看见麻见侧着头对他开口用英语说；“亲爱的，在聊什么呢，这两位女士在找你帮忙吗？”  
飞龙一顿，刚想化解尴尬，向前面的金发女子解释的时候，就看见麻见毫不停顿地脸转向前方，笑着对站在他面前的两位金发女子说：“中午好，两位美丽的女士，我可能比我男朋友更熟悉这里，你们有什么需要提供帮助的地方可以问我。”飞龙一听，在心里扶额，他就知道麻见出现准没好事，他都快要和前面这个女人交换邮箱号了，麻见却在这时候出来搅局。  
飞龙左手抓住麻见放在他腰上的手准备掰开，麻见却像是心有灵犀似的立刻侧过头来，满脸笑容地问：“怎么了，亲爱的，我哪里做得不对吗？”与此同时，飞龙感觉到揽着他腰左侧的手更加用力了。飞龙用眼角余光瞥向他面前的这两个女人，她们的表情里带着一点点震惊与不好意思，飞龙知道，他无缝衔接的下一场艳遇就这样结束了。“当然没有了，亲爱的。”飞龙咬牙切齿地回答。

两位金发女子转身走了两步不到的时候，麻见就站到飞龙面前，双手搂着飞龙的腰，改回中文：“回亭子里去，要上菜了。”  
“麻见，你坏了我的好事。”飞龙狠狠地盯着麻见。  
麻见并不在意，反而往前走了一小步，变成和飞龙鼻尖对鼻尖，发出警告声：“飞龙，有我在的时候，你不能去招惹别人。现在乖乖听我的话回去，不然，我就在这里吻你了。反正你不怕，我也不会怕。”  
听着麻见以前所未有的严肃语气说话，又暗含威胁，飞龙刚想嗤笑着反驳：“难道你吃醋了？”可话到嘴边，就回过神来，麻见这是在玩痴情游戏呢，既然如此，配合他一下也无所谓，于是飞龙点头安抚：“知道了，别生气，下次不会了，有宝贝你在的地方，我不看其他人。”  
“宝贝”这两个字刚落音的时候，飞龙看到麻见的眉头明显皱了一下，但出乎他意料的，麻见并没有发作，而是说了句“你要记得你答应过我的事。”，然后，麻见的双手就松开了他的腰，变成用右手拉住他的左手，拖着他一齐往前走，边走还边回头对他说，“走，看看我点的你喜不喜欢吃。”  
飞龙有些沉默了，他低头看着前方他和麻见牵着的手，不由得想，他这次配合麻见玩游戏，貌似有点亏大发了啊。

“要不要去消消食？去的话我们就到这里的皇宫逛逛。”就餐完毕后，麻见问飞龙。  
“走过去？”飞龙记得这附近并没有什么皇宫。  
“坐半小时车，到了正好可以走走。原来的车上有我们的行李，我让桐岛送去酒店了，等会他开另外的车过来接我们。”  
听着麻见说完行程安排，飞龙笑了笑，“你都安排好了，还来问我。”  
麻见拍拍桌子上飞龙的手，“我记得你好像对建筑还算感兴趣，这里的建筑挺有特色，当然如果你不喜欢，或者来过很多次了，我们就取消这个安排。”  
飞龙垂下眼帘，回答：“我还没时间参观这里，就照你的行程走吧。”  
麻见立刻察觉了飞龙的疏离，于是他转身跳下亭子，走到飞龙坐的方向，拿起飞龙亭子下的鞋子，吩咐飞龙：“伸出脚。”  
飞龙看到麻见一本正经的样子，不禁被逗乐了，“你又来，那两个女人都已经走了，你还装给谁看？”就餐前，飞龙被麻见拉着手走回亭子后，突然就被麻见打横抱了起来，放在亭子里的坐垫上。他正想发脾气，就看到麻见朝前方点了点头，他顺着麻见的目光看过去，才发现刚才和他搭讪的那两个女人正好坐在他们斜对面，还恰巧看到他和麻见刚才的动作，他于是也点头打招呼，对方两人也点头回礼。想到这里，飞龙又笑了，他从不知道麻见是滴水不漏、做戏做全套的高手。他如果还是十年前那个单纯的刘飞龙，或者两年前那个还对麻见带着期待的刘飞龙，也许会再次被麻见打动吧。但麻见可能根本就不想打动他，麻见所做的所有一切，只是维持他所谓的绅士风度，保持他好男人的形象。如果在三年前，他可能会想撕开麻见身上的这层皮，探查麻见的所思所想，但现在的他，早就没了这份心思。麻见不过是偶然出现的、还算让人愉快的短期对象，花太多心思就太不懂规则了，享受凑巧的现在，才是正确的选择。

“原来你还记得那两个女人。”麻见语气不善地说。  
飞龙见麻见虽然神色语气不对，却依然帮他两只脚都穿上了鞋子。出于逗弄心态，飞龙安抚说：“怎么可能还想她们，麻见你比她们两个贤良淑德多了。我最喜欢你这种贤惠人。”说着，飞龙自己都觉得好笑，不禁笑出声。  
麻见不是不知道飞龙在配合他演戏，逗他开心，但麻见心里就是不舒服，飞龙的说话神态都太轻浮了，轻浮得让他觉得，他才是被飞龙拿来随便开心的那个。麻见分开飞龙垂下来的双腿，站在飞龙的双腿之间，一字一句地说：“飞龙，既然你喜欢我，那你吻我一下，我才相信。”  
飞龙听到麻见的话以后，顿住了。他发觉麻见的神情还是那么严肃，心底有点起伏：“在这里，你确定？”  
“确定，不然我就不放你下来。”麻见说完，双手抓住了飞龙的两条大腿。  
飞龙转头左右看了一下，他们吃得比较慢，周围的食客都走了，只有两个服务员分别在不远处各自收拾亭子，飞龙低下头看着麻见的眼睛说：“真是怕了你了，就亲一下，说好了，等会不能再牵我的手，游戏到此结束。”  
“好。”麻见身体再次向前，贴近亭子的边缘，然后双手往上搂着飞龙的腰侧，接着抬起了头。  
看着麻见类似于挑衅的眼神，飞龙无可奈何地迅速低下头亲了麻见的嘴唇一下，然后立刻抬头直起身体，“你可以走开了，我要下来。”  
麻见舔了舔下唇，往后退了几步，留出足够的空间让飞龙跳下来。

飞龙随着麻见来到一辆陌生的车旁。麻见打开车门望向飞龙，飞龙接收到了麻见的意思，走进车内，不出意料地，他听见桐岛用中文问好：“中午好，刘先生。”  
“早上好，桐岛。”飞龙用日语回应。  
麻见帮飞龙关好车门，从另一边上车，关上车门后，用中文吩咐了一句：“桐岛，皇宫。”  
“是，先生。”  
皇宫不大，十几分钟就逛完了，倒是麻见兴致勃勃地叫其他游客帮他和飞龙两个人拍合照耽误了不少时间，唯一令飞龙松了一口气的是，麻见和他合影的动作规规矩矩，游客都以为他们两个人是结伴同行的朋友。  
在麻见的提议下，飞龙跟着麻见逛了不远处的市场。市场里带着旅游地区特有的氛围，大多数都是在贩卖纪念品和一些特色服饰。麻见走到一家店门口的时候，对飞龙说：“我们进去。”  
飞龙跟麻见踏进店里，才发现这是一家冰品屋，他坐在店里的长椅上，看着麻见在柜台前和店主用英语比划沟通。过了一会儿，他看到麻见拿着两根又长又圆的冰棍走到他面前，然后递给他其中的一根。  
飞龙接过冰棍，问坐在他旁边的麻见：“怎么想起吃这个。”  
“天气热，就想带你吃这个。”  
飞龙看着吃冰棍的麻见，伸出舌头舔了一口，发现味道还行。飞龙刚吃了几口，就感觉到麻见盯着他的目光，于是侧头带着疑惑地望着麻见。  
麻见笑着对飞龙说：“飞龙，你要从下往上舔，然后再含着最上面，这样就不会滴下来。”  
飞龙更加疑惑不解了，“我就是这样吃的啊。”  
“我不信，”麻见摇头，“我刚才看到你滴下来了。你再吃一次我看看。”  
“奇怪，难道你觉得我不会吗？”飞龙不满地说了一句，演示了一遍给麻见看，“怎么样？我就说我会吧。你呀，刚才肯定是看错了。”  
“嗯，我看错了。”麻见诚恳地点头。  
飞龙笑着看向麻见，正准备奚落麻见眼神差的时候，又听见麻见说了一句，“我昨天晚上真以为你不会，没想到你其实是高手。”看着麻见满含深意的眼神，飞龙脸“腾”地红了，急忙打断麻见，小声说：“你胡说什么，注意下环境。”  
麻见满脸无辜地望向飞龙，“我只是在说吃冰棍，倒是你，脸那么红，是不是在想什么了不得的坏事？嗯？”  
飞龙被麻见倒打一耙的无耻震惊了，结结巴巴地反驳：“谁想了，是你，好吧。”  
麻见凑近飞龙，满含笑意地说：“我？我怎么了，刚才是不是你说你会舔的？”  
“麻见，我不是······”  
“别站起来。”麻见打断飞龙的话，拉住飞龙的手，制止飞龙站起来的动作，“这里只有我们两个顾客和店主，店主是本地人，连英文都磕巴，听不懂中文的。”  
飞龙这才松了一口气，然后他听到麻见叫了他一声，“飞龙。”“嗯。”飞龙应了一声，侧头看向麻见，然后，他的嘴唇就被麻见以迅雷不及掩耳之势地舔了一下。  
“真好吃。”麻见看着飞龙涨得通红的脸，笑得又得意又满足。  
飞龙急忙看向店主，很明显店主也看到了这一幕，店主对着他满含善意地笑了一下，又低头做事了。飞龙顿时又羞又气，他居然被麻见当着陌生人的面调戏了。飞龙越想越气，猛地站起身，转过来双手压着麻见的肩膀，把麻见按在墙上，然后嘴用力地按在麻见的唇上。  
“你的也很好吃。”飞龙身体往后退，松开对麻见身体的压制，冷笑着说了句。飞龙低头看了一眼被麻见手上冰棍印在衣服上的印迹，弯腰捡起他掉在地上的冰棍，把冰棍丢进垃圾桶后，快步走出了冰品屋。  
麻见连忙站起身，有样学样地把冰棍丢掉，跑出冰品屋追飞龙去了。

坐在车里的时候，飞龙很明显地气没消，车里的气压也很低。麻见忍不住伏低做小：“飞龙，你左腿是不是刚才突然走太快有点抽筋，我帮你揉揉吧。”  
飞龙略带怀疑地看着麻见，他昨晚抽筋的左腿还没完全好，所以刚才疾走才又有点抽痛，不然他也不会被麻见追上。但令他意外的是麻见提出帮他按摩的环境----不是只有他们两个人在或者仅有陌生人在的时候，而是在麻见的心腹下属桐岛面前。飞龙望向前方，发现桐岛没有反应地继续平稳驾驶，飞龙顿时就明白了，麻见是这种手法是用得太多，所以桐岛见怪不怪了。“既然麻见都不在意，我又有什么好在意的呢？”这样想的飞龙，把双腿一起搭在了麻见的大腿上。  
麻见低头帮飞龙揉捏了左小腿十几分钟，准备停下的时候，飞龙动了动右腿，麻见无奈地笑了笑，继续帮飞龙揉捏右小腿。等麻见手酸停下来抬头侧望向飞龙的时候，发现飞龙已经昏昏欲睡了。麻见放下飞龙的双腿，移过去坐到飞龙身边，把飞龙的头搭在他的右肩上。  
“嗯？”飞龙半睁着眼睛发出一声模糊地疑问。  
麻见右手伸到飞龙的右腰侧，搂住飞龙，“睡一会吧，还有一个多小时的车程呢。”  
飞龙模糊地想了想刚才麻见小心翼翼的殷勤，觉得继续生气也没有什么意思，就回答了声“好”，闭上眼睛睡觉了。

到达海滩上的餐厅时，麻见带着飞龙去水箱前挑食材。“BBQ？”飞龙问。  
“今天不行，下次带你去。今天餐厅的人做。”麻见听出飞龙已经不生气了，点好几样后，侧头问飞龙，“你想要什么。”  
“就我们两个？桐岛呢？”  
“桐岛和苏芳他们几个人一桌，他们点他们的，我们两个单独坐。你不点就这些了？”麻见看着飞龙带着隐约笑意亮闪闪的双眼，拍了拍飞龙的手臂，“不许再生气了。我们去海滩边走走，看这里著名的日落。”  
“睡足觉就不会生气了。”飞龙回答，转头看麻见停在那里不动，“还不走吗？”  
“走。”麻见笑了笑，走上前来，和飞龙并肩。

飞龙看看眼前堆满虾仁的碟子，又看看正在剥虾的麻见，终于忍不住出声：“麻见，你剥的怎么自己不吃？”  
麻见抬头把剥好的虾放进碟子里，回答：“我记得你特别喜欢吃的，肯定先就你啊。”  
飞龙一顿，想了想说：“你是不是现在也不喜欢吃虾？”  
“不是。”麻见摇摇头，“以前不吃，现在也吃了。”  
飞龙沉默了，他记得十年前他和麻见呆的三天里，麻见特别不待见海虾，他当时还嘲笑过麻见，作为一个日本人，也有不喜欢吃的海鲜。十年后，麻见也会吃虾，可见这个世界上没有什么是永恒不变的。  
麻见把面前堆满虾仁的碟子推到飞龙面前，“以前不喜欢吃，不过在你那里住的时候，试了试，发现其实海虾也没那么难吃，所以就慢慢开始吃了，可能是你那里的厨师厨艺好吧。”  
飞龙笑了笑，把麻见刚才推过来的虾仁又推到麻见面前，“那你吃给我看看，不吃完不许说话。”  
“行，我吃完前，你别想我再给你剥。”  
“好啊。”  
麻见摇摇头，真的就在飞龙的注视下，不紧不慢地吃起来。

麻见关上院子门，拉着飞龙的手踏过水面上的石墩，来到大厅里。然后麻见推着飞龙上楼梯。  
飞龙看着关紧房门的一楼房间，还有衔接着一楼房间和大厅的游泳池，问麻见：“不住一楼？”  
“一楼潮，我们的行李在二楼，先去二楼洗澡。”  
飞龙洗完澡出来，看到坐在床上已经洗好澡穿好睡袍的麻见。“你在三楼洗的？”  
“对，来，我带你去看看。”麻见走上前，拉着飞龙的手就往三楼走。  
“你着什么急？”飞龙被麻见拉到三楼，看到三楼平台中间的只在床顶搭着防雨布，四周没有床帘的大床，不由得又好气又好笑地说，“麻见，你就这么·····”  
“这是他家酒店的特色，桐岛全程盯着他们换干净的床单的。”麻见打断飞龙的话。  
“会被人看到吗？”飞龙被麻见带到床边，还是担心地问了一句。  
“不会，你看墙那么高，周围又全是树。”麻见坐上床，把飞龙拉到怀里，然后两个人倒在床上。  
“飞龙。”麻见侧睡抱着飞龙，低头吻飞龙的后颈。  
“嗯。”飞龙应声。他知道他们今天白天所做的一切，都是为了此时此刻在做铺垫，该到来的，他不会矫情，所以在麻见掀开他的睡袍从后面吻着他的背脊时候，他没有说任何话，在麻见剥下他内裤的时候，他甚至抬起身体配合了一下。  
麻见把飞龙的身体翻成了正面，然后跪坐在飞龙的双腿间，俯下身体，在飞龙的耳边说：“飞龙，你坐在我身上好不好。”  
飞龙一下睁大了眼睛，顿了顿，回答：“好。”

飞龙坐起身，看到和他同样只穿着睡袍的麻见并腿坐在床上，有些诧异地扬了扬眉。  
麻见拍了拍他自己的大腿，“坐到这里来，我有话和你说。”  
飞龙双手扶着麻见的双肩，跨坐在麻见的大腿上。麻见扶着飞龙的身体，等飞龙坐下后，双手抓着飞龙的两片臀瓣，往他自己怀里一拉，他们两个人的下半身立刻就紧密贴靠在一起了。  
麻见抽回右手点了点自己的脖子，然后右手继续放下去与左手合围揽着飞龙的臀。  
飞龙笑着摇了摇头，双手搂住麻见的脖子，问：“什么事？”  
“明天陪我去参加个早午餐会吧？”  
“要去见什么人？你工作，我不方便出席吧。”飞龙直觉拒绝。  
“没什么重要的事，就是见见桑托。很早以前就敲定了，这次不过是走个程序，签个合同。”  
“桑托，是我知道的那个桑托吗？”飞龙问，看麻见点了点头，更加拒绝了，“以前的人和事，我不想再参与了。”  
“他以前见过你吗？”麻见看飞龙一脸不愿意，不由得好奇地问。  
飞龙轻哼了一声，“他有什么资格见我，随便一个小干部都能把他打发了。”  
“那你还知道他。”  
“他这几年做得还不错，和他合作的分公司，前两年利润有了显著提高，我看报告的时候就随便扫了一眼。”  
听着飞龙轻描淡写地述说，麻见笑了一下，劝说道：“所以你去那里，他也不认识你，你就当陪陪我，去吃点特色东西。”  
“我有什么好处？”飞龙盯着麻见的眼睛问。  
麻见用鼻尖碰了碰飞龙的鼻尖，问：“你想要有什么好处，说来我听听，可以满足你的都答应你。”  
飞龙双眼眼珠一转，说：“那我有几个条件，你全部答应，我就陪你去。”  
“说。”麻见双手捏了捏飞龙的臀肉。

飞龙挺直了下身体，说：“第一，你不能随便在公众场合拉我的手，也不能随便亲我，更不能乱说是我的男朋友。”  
“那私下里就可以，对吗。”麻见说完，就侧头想吻飞龙的嘴，飞龙下意识地别开了脸，麻见的嘴只擦到飞龙的脸颊。而飞龙原本搂着麻见脖子的手，也变成贴在麻见的肩膀处轻推麻见。  
麻见的眼神变得有些晦涩不明，“飞龙，我后天就走了。”  
听到麻见带着轻微叹息的声音，飞龙侧过了头，随即麻见的嘴就印在了飞龙的唇上。过程中，飞龙的嘴被吻得微微张开了条缝，麻见的舌头立刻就钻了进来。良久，两人胶着的嘴唇才分开。  
飞龙轻喘着气，望着麻见，刚才麻见不但轻柔地扫过他嘴里的每一寸，还带着他的舌头一起起舞，这感觉该死地好，飞龙心想。  
麻见看着双眼迷蒙却眼含春水望着他的飞龙，再次吻了上去，他很久没有这么意犹未尽地感觉了。  
两人第二次嘴唇分开的时候，飞龙已经双手重新搂着麻见的脖子，和麻见额头贴着额头，两个人彼此都能呼吸到对方呼出的气息。“麻见。”飞龙轻声叫麻见的名字。  
“嗯。”麻见答应着，双手环住飞龙的腰，再次追逐飞龙的嘴唇。  
“我想说完······”飞龙看着麻见越来越贴近的嘴，轻微抗议。  
“再亲一次，就让你说。”麻见吻住飞龙的嘴，闭上了眼睛，飞龙随即也闭上了眼睛。

两人互相靠在对方的肩膀上喘气，停了一会，飞龙双手改为轻推麻见的肩膀，把两个人的距离拉开。飞龙看着麻见的眼睛开口说条件：“第二，我明天要在上面。”  
“你现在不就是在上面？”  
飞龙看着麻见疑惑的眼神，咬了咬下唇说：“你别装傻，你说过我想的话，你愿意的。”  
麻见这才恍然大悟，皱了皱眉说：“你不是不稀罕吗？”  
“我们要公平，不能总是我在下面。”  
麻见想了一下，说：“那你还记得我的条件吗？你要乖乖听我的话，我在的时候只能看着我一个人。”  
飞龙转眸一想，反正麻见后天就走了，他们以后也不会再遇到，仅有一天的条件，答应也没什么，于是点了点头，回答：“我可以做到。”  
“好，我答应你。”  
飞龙见麻见爽快地答应下来，正高兴，就看到麻见又要吻过来，连忙轻推一下麻见，“我还没说完呢。”  
“唉。”麻见垂了垂头，一脸哀怨地抬起头，“快说。”  
“第三，你得帮我舔，给我含。”飞龙伸出右手捏住麻见的下巴，把麻见的脸轻微抬高，笑着说，“你这张嘴不是很厉害吗？”  
“那你帮我吗？”麻见看飞龙笑得像狐狸的模样，知道飞龙在计较冰棍的事，于是反问道。  
“怎么可能，我不会。”飞龙斩钉截铁地拒绝。  
“我下午教你了。”麻见纠正飞龙。  
“那我也不会。”飞龙稍微昂了昂头，“你也知道我对你不感兴趣，我要是明天对着你硬不起来怎么办，你得先让我站起来。”  
麻见伸出左手把飞龙捏在他下巴上的右手拿下来，改为搭在他的肩膀上。然后低头扫了一眼飞龙的下半身，接着抬头看着飞龙的眼睛发出疑问：“你确定你不行？”  
飞龙顿时暴躁了，他稍微低下了点头，保持和麻见视线齐平，瞪着麻见大声说：“我没说我不行，是你，要先用你的嘴取悦我。”  
麻见头往前轻轻撞了撞飞龙的额头，装作恶声恶气地样子，“你想得美。”  
飞龙抬起左手摸了摸额头，哼了一声，“那我明天就不陪你去了。”  
麻见笑了笑，凑在飞龙的耳边说了一句话，然后身体后退面对飞龙，看着飞龙的眼睛，“嗯？”  
飞龙摇了摇头，拒绝：“不行。”  
“你担心什么，担心难看，还是，”麻见看着飞龙低头犹豫的样子，一语道破飞龙的心思，“怕下一个床伴问你？”麻见看飞龙不回答，就知道他说对了。麻见不由得在心里冷哼一声，他还没走呢，飞龙就惦记下一个了。“你不会说，光的才显得大和长啊。”麻见不知道怎么地，有点抑制不住心里的怒火，口气有点不耐烦地说，“你答应，我明天就帮你含。你知不知道第一天都塞住我牙缝了。”  
飞龙抬起头，犹豫地说：“那，那你也要一起。”  
麻见眼神发黑地盯着飞龙的眼睛，答应：“好啊，我帮你，然后你帮我。”  
“嗯。”飞龙应了一声。

麻见深吸了一口气，问：“你是不是还有第四个条件，一起说出来。”  
飞龙不知道麻见为什么会突然生气，想了想，说：“第四就是，我们今天晚上不要做了。”  
麻见真的很想在心里冷笑，他忍了忍，才极力平稳气息地问：“为什么？”  
飞龙想回答，“你现在这个样子，做有什么意思，已经完全没有气氛了。偶然对象不愉悦当然就不应该再做了。”但飞龙看到麻见黑着脸的模样，知道完全不能说真话，只好说：“我连续那么多天，总要休息一下，不然，明天不能让你满足怎么办？”  
“你是因为不想，还是不能？”  
听着麻见的话，飞龙有点迷糊了，“我就是想让你明天得到愉悦的享受，所以今晚才不能啊。”  
“说到底，你不就是不想。”麻见始终说不出口这句话，他不是没有感觉飞龙对他的逃避，他只是装作不知道。他本来也只是突发奇想，奈何飞龙配合，他也就将错就错了，可他心底这股恨意到底从何而来，他并不知道。  
“麻见？”  
听到飞龙有点担心的声音，麻见盯着飞龙邪笑了一下，说：“飞龙，你不是喜欢我舔你吗？我现在就伺候你，怎么样？”  
“麻见，今晚我不想做。”飞龙连忙拒绝。  
终于听到飞龙确切答案的麻见，低低笑了一声，望着飞龙说：“飞龙，你放心，你不想我绝不逼你，你开口说你想要，我才给你。”说完，麻见从飞龙的脖子开始，一路吻了下去。

感觉到麻见一直在自己右乳头又吸又含的飞龙，轻推麻见的肩膀：“麻见，我不是女人，乳头不是我的敏感点，你吸得我有点疼。”  
麻见抬起头说：“飞龙，据说多吸一吸，是可以变大的，你不是省了锻炼胸肌的时间。”  
飞龙被麻见奇葩的说法逗得“哈哈”笑了两声，一边笑，一边说：“麻见，你有时候真的，挺幽默的。”  
麻见不理会飞龙的嘲笑，转移阵线到飞龙的左乳头，随着心意吮吸了好一阵以后，他看着飞龙左胸上的圆形伤疤，犹豫了一会，才伸出舌头轻轻舔了一口。  
飞龙像是瞬间被烫到一样，立刻往后退了退身体，然后低下头惊疑不定地看着麻见的眼睛。  
麻见看着飞龙强制平息喘息的样子，刚想开口说话，就听到飞龙说了句：“麻见，我现在······”“对不起。”麻见打断飞龙的话。十年前的那些过往突然像闪回一样出现在他的脑海里，飞龙那句“······爱我吗？”就像雷声一样，再次在他耳边炸裂。麻见闭上眼睛，他感觉到了痛苦，他肯定飞龙也是，因为飞龙的身体一直在颤抖。  
麻见直起身体，抱着飞龙躺回床上，他双手从飞龙身后抽出，一边把飞龙的双手重新交叉搭在他的后脖上，一边轻柔地吻着飞龙。这次飞龙没有逃避，也没有挣扎，只是任凭他动作。麻见吻了好一会，才抬起头分开和飞龙相贴的嘴，他低头看着飞龙轻喘，等飞龙换了气以后，又继续压下去吻上飞龙的唇。这样反复了好几次，麻见才彻底抬起头来，停下对飞龙的亲吻。  
飞龙垂下眼帘，说：“麻见，我们回去吧。”  
“好。”麻见答应。他知道他们今天晚上无论如何都没法再继续了。  
麻见从床上站起来，伸出手想拉飞龙的手，但飞龙仿佛没看见一样，从床的另一侧下了床，然后头也不回地往楼下走。麻见深吸了好几口气，才走下楼梯。他回到二楼房间时，飞龙已经侧睡在床上，裹着毯子缩成一团。麻见坐上床，躺在飞龙身后，连毯子一起搂着飞龙。  
“麻见，热。”飞龙发出微弱地反对声。  
“我把温度调低。”麻见回答。  
飞龙等了好一阵，听到麻见平缓的呼吸声，知道麻见睡着了，才转过身，面对着麻见，却看见麻见正睁着眼看着他。“我以为你睡着了。”飞龙再次垂下眼帘说。  
“原来睡着了，你翻身就醒了。”麻见把飞龙往怀里带了带。  
“胡说。”飞龙靠在麻见的怀里，发出闷闷的声音。  
“睡吧。”麻见手抚摸着飞龙的背，闭上了眼睛。  
“嗯。”飞龙发出模糊地答应声，睡着了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、桐岛见到飞龙是中午以后了，所以他用中文说的中午好，而飞龙认识桐岛，桐岛是麻见的下属，他和桐岛在当天是第一次见面，所以用日语对桐岛说“おはよう（早上好）”。  
> 2、海虾是壮阳补肾的。


	6. 自在娇莺恰恰啼

一夜无梦。  
飞龙醒来的时候，旁边已经空了。他下床走到洗漱间，看到麻见正在那里进行剃胡须的最后一道工序----在脸上擦须后啫喱。飞龙走过去的时候，麻见正好擦完脸。  
麻见在飞龙看到他的时候，同时从镜子里看到了飞龙。等飞龙走到他身旁时，他一把抓住了飞龙的手臂。  
“麻见？”飞龙发出有点惊讶的声音。  
“嘘。”麻见把飞龙拉到身前，扯下一条新毛巾，同时拨开热水开关，用水湿毛巾。毛巾完全浸湿后，麻见扭干毛巾，把还有些烫的毛巾轻轻地压在飞龙的下半张脸上。看到飞龙微微皱了下眉头，麻见像安抚又像是解释地说：“我也烫，忍忍。”  
麻见把飞龙脸上的毛巾拿下来，搭在毛巾架上，然后把剃须泡沫涂在飞龙的嘴周围，见飞龙想张嘴的模样，麻见笑着说：“别说话，小心吃进去，说好今天乖乖听我话的。”  
飞龙把眼睛往左转示意麻见跟着他看，麻见顺着飞龙的视线看到另一把剃须刀，点头说：“知道了，大少爷，用你的剃须刀，不和你混用。”麻见左手抬起飞龙的下巴，右手拿着飞龙的剃须刀，轻轻地一点点移动，帮飞龙刮胡子。  
完成后，麻见放下剃须刀，扯下飞龙的毛巾，重新湿水，然后帮飞龙擦掉脸上的残余泡沫。麻见左手再次抬起飞龙的下巴，端详着飞龙干净的脸，心底一股成就感油然而生，“总算是干净了，你的脸早上够扎人的。”  
听懂麻见在说什么的飞龙，开口说：“你······”飞龙的话并没有说完，他刚一张口，麻见的脸就压了下来，然后他的嘴就被麻见的嘴堵住了，麻见的舌头也同时伸进了他的嘴里，撩拨着他的舌头。两个人嘴唇分开的时候，他已经整个人被麻见箍在怀里，麻见的左手搂着他的肩膀，而麻见的右手则搂着他的腰。“我还没漱口。”飞龙抬起头看着麻见的脸。  
“我又不在乎。”麻见看着飞龙听到他的话，惊讶得有点微微张开的嘴，又低头亲了下去。

飞龙头靠在麻见的肩膀上，闻着麻见身上沐浴过的清香，肯定地说：“你已经洗过澡了。”  
麻见“嗯”了一声，依旧紧紧抱住飞龙，他和飞龙身下的两根，在他们两个人连续两次亲吻后已经自然地硬了。“我们两个晨勃的时间都比较长，说明我们都很健康，哈。”麻见喘着气，双手已经下意识地滑向飞龙的臀部下方，隔着飞龙的睡衣把飞龙的臀肉往上推。  
“哼嗯。”飞龙呻吟一声。他被麻见的双手推得踮起了脚尖，因为是被麻见紧紧抱着，倒也不会跌倒。昨天晚上他们两个睡觉的时候身上都只穿着睡袍，麻见早上洗完澡直接穿回原来的睡袍，而他早上起来身上自然也只有睡袍，如今他和麻见两个人是肉贴肉地在互相摩擦。“我才是晨勃，你都洗过澡了，谁知道你长还是短。”飞龙轻喘着气，麻见的双手已经把他的睡袍从后面提起，穿过睡袍下摆直接抓住了他的两片臀瓣。  
“我长还是短，你这里最清楚。”麻见的双手拨开飞龙的两团臀肉，手指按在飞龙身后甬道入口的褶皱处，“你要不记得了，呵，我再给你尝尝。”  
飞龙闭上眼睛，喘着气提醒麻见：“麻见，今天是，我在上面。”  
麻见的动作突然就静止了，他呆了一会，重重叹了一口气后，恶狠狠地说：“你记得，只到今天十二点，过了凌晨，你别想再用求饶蒙混过关。”  
飞龙反而睁开眼笑了，“麻见，你这是不相信我的技术，到凌晨你腿都软了。”

麻见听到飞龙的话，“呵呵”笑了两声，双手抓着飞龙的臀后大腿连接处，猛地把飞龙托了起来。  
“啊。”飞龙叫了一声，为了不被摔下来，他双手自然地扶住了麻见的肩膀，两条腿也环在麻见的臀后交叉。  
“你的体术果然很好。”麻见一边说，一边抱着飞龙走到洗漱台的边缘。麻见把飞龙上半身靠在墙上，然后抬高飞龙的臀部，把他张牙舞爪地凶器抵在飞龙甬道的入口处，笑着继续说，“现在到底是谁腿软，信不信我把你就地正法。”  
“那我可就没办法陪你去参加早午餐会了，哼，等你走了，我立刻离开。”感觉到麻见的龟头在甬道入口褶皱处研磨的飞龙咬紧下唇说。  
“你以为我还会让你站得起来？恐怕等我回来了，你都还在床上躺着呢。”麻见的脸上浮现出了有点残酷的笑意。  
“谁知道呢，你可以试试，看我走不走得了。”飞龙语气冷了下来。  
麻见看着飞龙生气的脸，无奈地深吸了一口气，“你就仗着······”麻见说了一半突然停下了，过了一会才继续说，“随你高兴吧，我去三楼，这里让给你。”说完，麻见把飞龙放下来，转身走了。  
听到麻见关上洗漱间门的声音，飞龙说了句：“莫名其妙。”

飞龙洗漱洗澡完毕，走出洗漱间的时候，看到麻见在对着镜子系领带。“见个桑托，有必要那么正式吗？”  
麻见听到飞龙说话的内容，转过身来，看着飞龙问：“那你觉得应该穿什么呢？”  
飞龙看出麻见的情绪已经恢复了稳定，就走上前去，把麻见脖子上的领带扯下来随手丢在床上，回答：“POLO衫，百慕大裤，板鞋。”  
麻见闻到飞龙身上传来和他一样沐浴后的清香，又因为刚才帮他扯领带，导致睡袍敞开，现在睡袍下什么也没穿的飞龙就像裸体站在他面前一样。麻见闭了闭双眼又猛地睁开，然后一把抱起飞龙把飞龙压倒在床上。  
飞龙感觉到麻见在不停地吮吸他的耳垂，双手在他身上四处游走揉捏，让他刚才已经软掉的分身又有勃起的迹象，他不由得推麻见的肩膀，“麻见，你还有工作。”  
听到飞龙说的话，麻见顿了一下，他低下头含住飞龙的脖子狠狠吮吸了一口，才抬起身，准备从飞龙身上下来。  
感觉到麻见准备离开的飞龙，一把拉回麻见，翻身骑坐在麻见身上。他双手伸进麻见衬衫扣子之间的空隙处，猛地用力往两边撕开。只听“撕拉”一声，麻见身上的衬衫就变成了两块破布，左右散开。见麻见眼睛眨也不眨地望着自己，飞龙俯下身低下头，同样在麻见的脖子上狠狠吮吸了一口。  
飞龙直起身体的时候，麻见看着飞龙笑了，“你就只会勾引我，又不给我。”  
飞龙往后挪了挪，靠在麻见凸起的裤裆处，“我可以满足你，但你真不要这份合同了？”  
麻见双手抚摸着飞龙的腰侧，发出沙哑低沉的声音：“要你，不要合同也可以。”  
飞龙“哼”了一声从麻见身上下来，走下床，边走边说：“赶快签好你的合同，滚吧。”

桐岛站在车外面看到麻见和飞龙两个人的时候，有一瞬间的愣神。飞龙戴了一顶巴拿马帽，穿着开了两颗扣子的衬衫和百慕大裤，脚下居然踏着一双人字拖。而麻见，戴着一顶缎带草帽，穿着POLO衫和百慕大裤，唯一比飞龙正式的就是穿了一双板鞋，还有在脖子上系了一条丝巾。看着他们两个完全地度假风格，桐岛有点怀疑今天并不是去签订正式合同的日子。  
麻见带着飞龙直接走到桑托面前，桑托和麻见打过招呼后，看着站在麻见身旁有些眼熟的飞龙，问麻见：“麻见先生，这位是······”  
麻见一把拽住飞龙的手掌，介绍：“这是我男朋友，飞。飞，这是桑托先生。”  
看着麻见一副慎重的样子，桑托笑话了一句：“难怪麻见先生你不来我这里下榻，原来是陪男朋友去了，两位果然感情很好呢。”，说完，他对着飞龙伸出手，“你好，飞先生，希望你在这里过得愉快。”  
飞龙开始被麻见的动作和说辞小小震惊了一下，但看到桑托伸到他面前的右手时，立刻反应过来，随即伸出右手握住桑托的右手：“你好，桑托先生。”  
等飞龙和桑托互相问候完，麻见对桑托说：“桑托先生，我和飞先去吃点东西，事情安排好了通知我。”  
“当然，希望你们用餐愉快。”桑托点了点头。  
看到麻见和飞龙转身离开相隔有一段距离之后，桑托问身侧的人：“是那位吗？”  
桑托身侧的秘书回答：“不是日本的那位，这位像是新结识的。与日本那位的照片不像，似乎相貌上更英俊一点，身材上也更挺拔一点。”  
桑托沉思了一会，说：“我们上次去日本都没见到那位，这位刚认识就带来公众场合介绍身份，看来比日本那位更得宠啊。去，安排一份随礼给这位带回去，以后没准能帮上大忙。”  
“可这位的气质，像是哪家的大少爷，那些东西怕是看不上眼。”秘书有点为难。  
“独有的，特色的，没准这位喜欢，他们这些见惯大场面的，一般会喜欢有趣的玩意。”  
“是。”  
秘书走后，桑托望着远处麻见和飞龙两个人的背影，自言自语说：“奇怪，怎么总感觉这位飞先生面善得很，好像在哪里见过，但一下子又记不起来了。”

麻见拿着碟子帮飞龙挑食物，飞龙在旁边直言：“麻见，你违反约定了。”  
“我怎么违反了？那你能告诉我怎么介绍你吗？床伴，情人？”麻见侧头看着飞龙有些生气的脸，“大少爷，男朋友委屈你了是不是？你要怎么样才高兴，未婚夫，如何？需要我过去纠正吗？”  
飞龙深吸了一口气，回答：“所以麻见，我当初就不同意陪你来这种无聊的地方。”  
麻见盯着飞龙的脸，一字一句地问：“你后悔了？”  
飞龙对视着麻见的目光，同样一字一句地回答：“对，我后悔了。麻见，我只是，看在我们两个过去的交集上尽地主之谊，但你不能总是要求我配合你演戏。这给我造成了不好的影响和负担，我希望你可以理解。”见麻见沉默不语，飞龙又接着说，“麻见，这是最后一次了，不会再有下一次了。”说完，飞龙摇摇头，转身。  
麻见看着飞龙的背影问：“你什么意思？”  
飞龙背对着麻见解释：“就是字面上的意思。我去吃东西了，回去的时候，”飞龙停了一下，“我们各走各的吧。”飞龙往后挥了挥手，往前走了。  
麻见放下手里的碟子，拿出电话。

飞龙挑了一盘食物在桌子边坐下时，听到一个有点耳熟的声音：“嗨，没想到又可以碰到你。”  
飞龙转头一看，居然是他周四晚上遇到的那个女人，他顿时有点不好意思：“额，那天晚上。”他想了想，笑了，“总之不好意思，改天请你吃饭。”  
女人微眯了眯眼睛，坐在飞龙旁边，“改天，你不会又放我鸽子吧，不如现在？”  
飞龙侧过头，邪魅一笑，“现在，这里？”，见女人点头，飞龙手伸过去揽住女人的肩膀，“这里有客人的备用房间吗？”  
女人凑到飞龙的耳边，“备用房间我不知道，但这里的花园很漂亮，我希望你能带我去参观。”  
飞龙这一次笑得非常真诚，“这么美丽女士的请求，我很难拒绝。”

飞龙和女人在蔓藤后面抱做一团，飞龙拉开女人的礼服后面的拉链，一边双手揉捏着女人的圆润的臀部，一边吃着女人丰满的乳肉。女人双手推着飞龙的肩膀，说着：“等一下。”见飞龙并不理她，女人突然改用俄语，“刘先生，请等一下。”  
飞龙停下了所有的动作，直起身体，望着女人的眼睛用俄语问：“你是谁，怎么知道我？”  
“我为阿鲁巴托夫家族的人服务。”女人解释，“我看到过您和米海尔少爷在一起。”  
“所以呢。”飞龙顿时兴趣寥寥。  
“我在桑托这里拿到了阿鲁巴托夫先生要的资料，想麻烦您传递出去。”说着，女人把脖子上的项链取了下来，“吊坠是一个U盘，您打开就可以看到。传递的邮箱也在里面。”  
接过女人递过来的项链，飞龙眼神肯定地问：“是老阿鲁巴托夫吧，米海尔呢？”  
“米海尔少爷还被先生关禁闭中，也许这次运输线路到手，先生会稍微高兴一点，米海尔少爷自由活动的范围也会扩大一点。”  
飞龙用手托起女人的下巴，“你威胁我？啧啧，上一个威胁我的人，在海里喂了鲨鱼。”  
“我不敢威胁您，我对您一直很仰慕，从第一次见到您的身影起，可惜那时候米海尔少爷在您身边。我知道您在这里，才主动领取了这项任务，就为了能和您见一面。”  
飞龙用手指抹掉女人脸庞上的泪水，“真是楚楚可怜啊，既然你想和我在一起，怎么会希望米海尔自由呢？”  
“米海尔少爷也是我的主人，我不敢奢求独占您，只希望您能让我拥有一次美好的记忆。”  
飞龙突然觉得有些可笑，“美丽女人的嘴，说出的哀求总是那么动人。”他把U盘塞到裤子口袋里，然后把裤子上的拉链拉开，掏出分身，命令女人：“跪下来，好好含住它。”  
女人立刻跪了下来，飞龙看女人垂着头，有些生气地命令：“仰头，张嘴。”

女人抬起了头，张开了嘴，飞龙正准备把分身放进女人嘴里，就听到身后传来熟悉的脚步声，接着是熟悉的说话声：“虽然很抱歉，但我不得不打断两位。”  
麻见走到飞龙身旁，弯腰把飞龙半硬的分身塞回裤子里。麻见拉上飞龙裤子拉链的时候，注意到飞龙有些痛苦的表情，他极力忍住笑，直起身对飞龙轻声解释：“我们离开前，要先和桑托先生打个招呼。”麻见揽着飞龙转身，走了两步后，麻见又转身回头对依旧跪在那里的女人说：“这位女士，希望你以后不要再打扰他，否则这里的鲨鱼应该会很喜欢你。”说完，麻见继续转身揽着飞龙的腰，手用力扶着飞龙离开。  
听到麻见说的是俄语，飞龙侧头看了麻见一眼，发觉麻见除了面无表情、脸色稍微发黑之外，并没有任何异常，不知道谈话被听到多少的飞龙决定暂时不说话，任凭麻见扶拽着他离开。

麻见把飞龙带到最近的一个卫生间，然后关上门。飞龙靠在洗手台边看着麻见，麻见把脖子上的丝巾取下来，拨开水开关，弄湿后，直接往飞龙的脸上擦。飞龙躲开麻见手上的丝巾，问：“你做什么？”  
麻见抓住飞龙右手的上手臂，“别动，口红印在你嘴边和脸上了。”  
飞龙停下了躲避的动作，任凭麻见的丝巾在他脸上招呼，他能感觉麻见的动作特别用力，好像要把他脸上的皮擦下来一样。接着他看到麻见继续用水搓丝巾，扭干后，直接往他的胸膛上擦。“我们只亲了脸，她没碰我的胸。”飞龙不得不解释。  
麻见看着飞龙已经解开到第5颗扣子的衬衫，说：“你身上有女士的香水味，距离近可以闻得到。”  
这理由很好很强大，飞龙居然没有办法反驳。飞龙看到麻见再次扭干丝巾后，眼神往下，他顺着麻见的眼神，看到自己有点微凸的裤裆。飞龙不由得有点好笑地问：“这里也闻得到？要擦吗？”  
飞龙看到麻见转过头，面对着洗手台上的镜子不说话。飞龙眼珠一转，走到麻见身旁，手搭到麻见的肩膀上，有点促狭地说：“要不，你帮我擦擦，我觉得好像也能闻到女士香水味呢？”  
麻见把手上的丝巾递到飞龙面前，“自己擦。”  
飞龙推开麻见的手，在麻见的耳边吹气：“你来含。”  
麻见猛地转头看着飞龙的眼睛，缓缓地笑了：“飞龙少爷，是想让我来伺候你？刚才那位女士没满足大少爷你的要求？”  
“这不还没享受，你就来了，既然被你打断了，你就接着做下去呗。”

听到飞龙无所谓的话，麻见一把把飞龙推到洗手台的墙边，然后压上身去，把飞龙挤在墙和自己的胸膛之间，说：“你不是已经放到她嘴里了。”  
飞龙带着挑逗的笑容解释：“真没有，你看到什么样就是什么样，她的嘴唇都没碰到。你要再晚一点，没准她就帮我含上了。”  
“是吗？”麻见把飞龙的皮带解开，直接伸手，把飞龙的分身从两层裤子里掏出来，“也没来得及用舌头舔？”  
感觉到麻见用指腹抚过龟头的飞龙，发出有点颤抖的声音：“没呢，就是觉得靠得近，可能有香水味，你用嘴帮我洗洗。”说完，飞龙左手搭上麻见的肩膀，右手摸上麻见的脸，拇指轻轻地按压麻见的嘴角。  
“没碰上，那怎么流水了？”麻见用大拇指指腹继续在飞龙的龟头上轻抚，很快的，他的指腹就沾上了点飞龙的前列腺液。  
飞龙舒服得微眯眼睛，“她漂亮啊，皮肤滑，肉软。”  
麻见收回大拇指，改为握住飞龙的柱身上下撸动，没好气地说：“有多漂亮，没她你还硬不了了是不是？”  
飞龙把额头靠在麻见的肩膀上，喘着气说：“混血的都漂亮，麻见，别老用手，含一下。”  
麻见“哼”了一声，“你又知道她是混血？”  
“看长相就知道了。”飞龙抬起头，眼睛带着闪闪发亮的水光，“麻见。”  
麻见看着飞龙充满欲求的双眼，气不打一处来地拒绝：“美得你，帮你手就不错了，还帮你含，你就该自己一个人在这里弄出来。”  
飞龙不再说话，他双手搂住麻见的脖子，侧着头追着麻见的嘴亲。麻见躲开飞龙的亲吻，抱怨说：“脏死了，没漱口别碰我，现在就不是给你造成坏影响和负担了？”  
飞龙低低笑了一声，口气软化地说：“现在你不帮我含才是坏影响呢，隆一，含吧。”  
麻见听到飞龙软糯地撒娇声，瞥了一眼飞龙含笑的眉眼，“你就这点出息，别搂了，放开。”  
飞龙听话地放开麻见的脖子，接着，他看到麻见蹲了下去。

麻见看到飞龙裤子口袋里露出的项链，愣了一下。他很快回过神来，把飞龙的两层裤子翻卷起来往下剥了一点，卡在飞龙的大腿根部以下----正好能掏出飞龙整个分身的地方。他用手托起飞龙勃起的分身，先是伸出舌头舔弄会儿飞龙的龟头，然后用舌尖在飞龙的马眼处来回打转，直到飞龙的分身开始颤抖以后，他才一口把飞龙的龟头含进嘴里。他一会吮吸着飞龙的龟头，一会又吐出飞龙的龟头，用舌尖连续轻轻触击飞龙的冠状沟。  
听到飞龙忍不住“哼嗯”地呻吟一声之后，麻见重新把飞龙的龟头含进嘴里，同时放下托住飞龙分身的手。他双手抓着飞龙的两条大腿，嘴唇一点点地在飞龙的柱身上向前磨动。  
麻见缓慢的进程让飞龙实在着急，飞龙咬了咬下唇，双手放在麻见头两侧，扶着麻见的头，身体用力向前一挺，把自己的整个分身插入到麻见嘴里。  
麻见并没有抵抗，反而张大了嘴，喉结上下滚动着进行吞咽的动作，同时嘴里发出“咕噜咕噜”的水声响，试图把飞龙的分身吞得更深。  
飞龙按住麻见的头，闭上眼睛前后摆动着臀部，在麻见嘴里抽插起来。麻见也配合地缩紧嘴唇，嘴里发出“呜···呜···”的声音。

一阵电话铃声打断了两人的动作，麻见从裤子后袋掏出手机，看了一眼，接通向上递给飞龙，飞龙接过来一看，是桑托。  
“桑托先生。”飞龙喘着气说。  
对面停顿了一下，然后试探性地问了一句，“飞先生？”  
“是，您有什么事？”飞龙回答，右手轻拍了拍麻见的肩胛骨，麻见继续缩紧嘴唇，头前后运动起来。  
“麻见先生在吗？”桑托在电话那头问。  
“麻见。”飞龙身体靠着墙，有气无力地叫了句。  
麻见吐出飞龙的分身，站了起来，左手搂着飞龙的腰，右手继续握着飞龙的柱身，上下滑动。飞龙头靠在麻见的左肩上，右手搂着麻见的腰，左手拿着电话伸到麻见右耳边。  
“桑托先生，合同准备好了？”麻见口里终于没有再充满其他东西了，他大口地呼吸着新鲜空气。  
“还需要一点时间，特地来和您说一声。”桑托听出麻见有点粗重的呼吸声，放缓了说话速度。  
“嗯，没问题，我也还需要一点时间。”麻见加快了手上滑动的动作，突然他感觉到领子被往上扯，接着一个滑软的物体贴在了他的脖颈处，“该死的，你不准咬。”麻见脸往左侧了一点说。  
“那我不打扰您了，晚点二楼会客厅见。”桑托识趣地收了线。  
听到电话挂断的声音，飞龙说了句：“麻见，继续含。”

“是他们吗？”秘书询问桑托。  
桑托拿着电话摇摇头，“应该不是他们，文件弄丢对他们而言并没有什么好处，不过出乎我意料的是，他们的感情似乎真的很好。”  
桑托说完，发现秘书在疑惑地望着他，就解释说：“他们现在应该在哪个卫生间里，回声有点大，年轻人就是会玩。”  
秘书恍然大悟地点点头，“那我们正好也有时间多找找。”  
“是啊。”桑托笑了笑，吩咐，“对了，给麻见隆一也准备份礼物吧。”  
“是。”

发现飞龙在用责备的眼神望着自己的麻见，不紧不慢地用纸巾擦干净手，接着又拿着纸巾清理飞龙的分身。彻底擦干净飞龙的分身后，麻见把飞龙的裤子翻卷回来往上拉，同时把飞龙的分身塞进裤子里。“拉链和皮带你自己弄。”说完，麻见拿起放在洗手台上的丝巾，沾水擦拭他POLO衫上被喷溅到的半干涸液体。  
“你后来为什么不含？”飞龙拉上拉链，扣好皮带后问。  
听出飞龙控诉的语气，麻见侧头看向飞龙回答：“你刚才也听到电话了，含也不知道含到什么时候，手快多了。”发觉飞龙还是一脸不满，麻见想到一个不可能的答案，“你该不会是想让我给你吞下去吧。”看到飞龙脸上一副正是如此的表情，麻见有点气乐了，“你还真敢想。”  
“有什么敢不敢的，男人嘛，不都好这一口。”飞龙靠在墙上，微微闭了闭眼睛。事后，脑袋里总是有一段空白时间。  
麻见抽出一根烟，点燃，吸了一口。然后他走到飞龙面前，放进飞龙的嘴里，等飞龙吸了一口之后，他又抽回来，继续自己吸。  
“现在不嫌脏了？”飞龙笑着打趣麻见。  
“你的项链收好，快掉出来了。”麻见瞥了一眼飞龙的裤子口袋。  
飞龙把项链塞好，问：“你是什么时候到的？”  
麻见“哼”了一声，回答：“在她对你真情告白的时候。看样子你倒挺喜欢她的，连定情信物都收了。”  
飞龙笑着说：“我是挺喜欢她这种款的。本来还想今天晚上叫上你一起，我们三个人玩一玩，谁知道，后来的事情变成了这样。”  
麻见看向略带点遗憾的飞龙，“她不是我喜欢的女性类型。”  
飞龙往后微微仰了仰头，脑中一闪而过麻见身边那个男孩的身影，有些叹气地说：“也对，你和我喜欢的类型款式都不一样。”  
“我抽完这根烟，我们就要出去了。”麻见转头看着镜子里面映出的飞龙侧影。  
“好。”飞龙闭上眼睛，靠在墙边。

桑托见到麻见和飞龙一起到达的时候，眯起眼睛看了看麻见的脖子。麻见原来脖子上的丝巾已经不在了，随着麻见走动，有些空阔的领子下露出了脖子上的两个印记，其中有一个明显是不久前才印上去的，而麻见的POLO衫上也有轻微的水渍印痕，在灯光下明暗不同。至于飞先生，桑托看向飞龙，飞龙一副脚步虚浮站不稳的样子，麻见的手正从后面揽着他的腰。  
“不好意思，麻见先生，今天的合同可能签不了了。”桑托走上前去迎接麻见和飞龙，一脸诚挚地说着道歉的话。  
“原因。”麻见停下来，微微发怒地盯着桑托。  
桑托非常为难地解释：“麻见先生，因为我有些机密文件丢失了，数据没有办法核实，具体条约上可能会有更改，所以我需要更多的时间进行准备。”  
“难道你们没有准备备份文件？桑托先生，我很怀疑您的诚意。”麻见的脸色已经开始发黑了。  
“真的很对不起，麻见先生，这次耽误了您的时间，准备好所有文件后，我会亲自去东京和您签订合同，也会给予您一定程度上的优惠折扣。”  
“桑托先生。”麻见笑了笑，“这次造成的损失，我会写在合同备忘录里。我会延迟您十天的合同准备时间，希望您能准时履约，过了这个期限，我们就不需要合作了。”  
“那当然，十天时间已经很充沛了。”桑托点头。  
“桑托先生，您不用去东京找我，我会在芝加哥等您，您到访前可以先联系我的秘书桐岛。希望届时您能做好充分的准备。”  
桑托听到麻见的话，不自然地笑了一下，回答：“当然，我一直很期待同麻见先生您合作。我还准备了两份礼物，表达我今天的歉意，希望您和飞先生务必收下。”  
桑托的话刚落音，他的秘书就径直走到桐岛面前，递上两份礼品袋。桐岛看到麻见点了点头，才双手接过礼品袋。  
“桑托先生，那我们先离开了。”说完，麻见朝桑托点点头，揽着飞龙转身走出会客厅。  
等麻见和飞龙彻底消失在一楼大门外后，桑托的秘书上前报告：“先生，客人已经到了，我安排在一楼后面泳池边的会客厅里。”  
“好，我们过去。”桑托回答，和秘书从另一边楼梯走下楼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麻见戴的是日本带来的缎带草帽，为了不被飞龙的着装压下一头，他戴了条真丝围巾在脖子上配POLO衫，好方便与飞龙平分秋色。（嗯，男人的求胜欲及虚荣心。）


	7. 晴日暖风生麦气

飞龙和麻见在餐厅坐下后没过几分钟，一份焗海鲜千层面、一份海鲜披萨和两杯果汁就端了上来。飞龙抬头望向麻见，麻见解释：“我刚才到处找你的时候，就猜你肯定没吃东西，所以叫人先到这里点餐，我们来了就可以吃了。披萨上的海鲜全部都换成了海虾，你试试看合不合胃口。”麻见说完，拿铲刀铲了一块披萨放到飞龙面前的盘子里。  
飞龙没有动盘子里的披萨，看了一眼餐桌上的千层面和剩余的披萨，问麻见：“你也没吃东西？”  
“光顾着找你了，哪里还有时间吃东西。快，都试一下，挑你喜欢的，剩下的给我。”麻见把千层面推到飞龙面前。  
“麻见，我想要全部。”飞龙嘴角上扬地看着麻见。  
“不行。”麻见断然拒绝，“披萨和千层面只能选一个，你要喜欢千层面，披萨上的海虾可以全部归你，实在都喜欢，就一人一半，你不能吃那么多。”  
“可是我饿了，需要补充能量。”飞龙对着麻见眨眼睛。   
“那也不行，”麻见转移视线，不看飞龙闪亮的眼睛，“你现在运动量少，再不节制，等你重新练回人鱼线的时候就痛苦了。”麻见把剩余的披萨推到飞龙面前，把千层面移到了自己面前。  
飞龙往后靠着椅背，叹息道：“这么听起来你好像不太喜欢我现在的身材啊。”  
麻见瞥了飞龙一眼，缓缓地说：“你的身材比起十年前是差了不少，不过现在也还好，胸肌和腹肌再多一点更好，至少要保持现在这个状态。”  
飞龙往前坐，磨了磨牙，“即使没有好身材，我能力技术也不差。”  
“那也要到了那一步，没有好身材怎么吸引人到那一步，光凭你脸长得好？战绩会下降。”麻见拿勺子准备动千层面。  
飞龙“哼”了一声，“瞧你一副经验之谈的样子，以前没少玩吧。”   
“我要说没放浪的时候，你也不信，何必问呢。快吃，吃完下午给我乖乖呆在酒店里。”  
飞龙拿起手里的叉子，调笑说：“怎么，你迫不及待了？”  
“我迫不及待要回去找你算账呢。别说话，吃东西。”  
飞龙挑了挑眉，“可是麻见，我也想吃千层面，怎么办。”  
麻见看着眼前正准备送到自己嘴里的一勺千层面，停了一下，然后他把勺递到飞龙嘴边，飞龙尝了一口，点点头，“味道还好，剩下的归你，要换勺子吗？”  
麻见白了飞龙一眼，说：“少做这些无聊的试探，我都吻过你多少次了，还在乎这个。”说完，他把飞龙吃剩下的面放进自己嘴里。  
飞龙看到麻见的动作，突然感觉自己的水平还需要继续提高。

回到酒店，麻见拉飞龙坐到一楼的餐桌椅子上，接着从二楼把手提电脑拿下来。他把手提放在餐桌上后，手伸到飞龙面前，“U盘，拿出来吧。”  
飞龙笑了一下，问：“什么U盘？”  
麻见坐在飞龙身边，淡定地说：“那个混血女人给你的项链，吊坠是U 盘吧。”  
飞龙站起来，“我不知道你在说什么。”  
“桑托已经和老阿鲁巴托夫签订合同了，桑托的船已经出海了。”  
飞龙低头看着麻见的眼睛，“我不明白你的意思。”  
“我的意思很明确，我和桑托没有合作的可能了，桑托毁约了，在我们吃饭的时候，他的航线归老阿鲁巴托夫了。”  
“你得到确切消息了？”飞龙一脸并不相信麻见的表情。  
“对。”麻见点头，“飞龙，你想过没有，我两年都得不到你的一点消息，怎么会在你来读书的时候就能知道你的行踪了？我又怎么能那么准确地找到你？”麻见对视着飞龙的眼睛，“我两年都没找过你，你没怀疑过吗？”  
“你没找我很奇怪吗？”飞龙有种哭笑不得的感觉，“麻见，我们之前七年都没见过面呢？你难道忘记了？”  
“不一样。”麻见摇摇头，低下头说，“那七年里你身边有叶，除了他故意隐瞒的，你的事情我基本都知道，我从来没有失去过你的消息那么久，整整两年。”麻见抬起头，看着飞龙的眼睛，“可前段时间我居然突然间知道了你所有的消息，这让我不得不怀疑是老阿鲁巴托夫设下的圈套。事实证明，他确实需要桑托的航线和船，而你，就是破坏我和桑托协议的饵。”

飞龙摇摇头，把椅子拉过去，面对着麻见坐下来。他看着麻见的脸，心平气和地说：“麻见，这些都是你的猜测。我和你根本从来就没有任何关系，况且你有······”飞龙停顿了一下，继续说，“我们只是两个偶然碰到的陌生人，你说的饵可能会是这世界上任何一个人，唯独不可能是我。”  
听到飞龙自我贬低的话，麻见站起来，上前一步，左手托起飞龙的下巴，右手抚摸飞龙的脸庞，问：“为什么不能是你？你难道真的不知道你长得有多好看吗？”  
飞龙抬眼看着麻见的眼睛，“麻见，这话从你嘴里说出来，怎么感觉那么侮辱人呢？”  
麻见突然嗤笑一声，“飞龙，有时候我觉得你是故意那么，自负的。因为你轻易地拥有了太多东西，所以从不知道珍惜。”麻见用手盖住飞龙的眼睛，“你可能不知道，很多次被你用这双眼睛看着，我的心都会动摇。”说完，他弯下腰，轻轻地吻在飞龙的嘴唇上，可惜吻了好一会儿，飞龙也没有张开嘴。麻见直起身体，移开盖住飞龙眼睛的手，发觉飞龙带着了然地眼神看着他。于是他笑了一笑，退后一步，重新坐回原来的位置上。  
“交换信息吧，麻见，别玩这些把戏了。”飞龙把项链从裤子口袋里拿出来，挂在手腕上。

“好吧。”麻见点点头，“我是一个星期前知道桑托有问题的，如果我估计得没错，你的这个U盘里应该没有什么所谓的机密文件，可能只是些乱码文档。他们利用你最主要的目的，是要你把我及时引开，让我承担毁约责任，同时避免我和老阿鲁巴托夫碰面。”麻见摊摊手，“顺便还可以试探到你和我的关系。”  
“如果是老阿鲁巴托夫，那很奇怪，他明知道我和米海尔的关系。”飞龙一脸不赞同地看着麻见  
“你和米海尔分手了吧。”麻见看到飞龙点头，继续说，“老阿鲁巴托夫知道我们之间有些纠葛也不奇怪，我们要是继续纠缠在一起，米海尔或许能回归正途呢？”麻见笑了，“有时候任何信息都可以利用。”  
“我们即使是碰到，也不一定会发生什么，最多只能是朋友。”  
“朋友就够了。”麻见盯着飞龙的眼睛，“飞龙，你在这里放浪形骸有一阵子了，是吗？如果我们遇到，有交集也很正常，对不对。”  
“可我们还是不一定会······”飞龙说了一半，低下头停下了。  
“但我们还是做了，而且不止一次。”麻见把椅子往前挪了一点，双腿膝盖和飞龙的双腿膝盖相抵，飞龙重新抬起头，眼里带着疑惑地望着麻见。麻见缓缓地说：“飞龙，被人算计的感觉相当不好吧。”  
“麻见，即使我们做了，我们在的地方都很私密，他们怎么知道我们发展到什么程度了？”飞龙思索了一下，突然肯定地看着麻见说，“是你，你透露这个消息出去的，你在我家的时候，出去过好几次。”  
麻见先是点点头，又摇摇头。“我是带你出去吃饭的时候将计就计透露出去的，在你家的时候，纯属私人行为，没有误导过任何人。”  
麻见看着飞龙疑惑的眼神，苦笑着问了句：“飞龙，你没听懂？”  
“大概听懂了，你是说，你察觉到了他们的计划，所以从昨天开始你就在演戏？”  
望着飞龙求证答案的样子，麻见说：“有外人在的时候是在演戏，你和我两个人单独在一起的时候没有，车里只有桐岛在的时候也没有。”  
麻见看飞龙不说话，双腿突然张得更开，身体往前坐了一点，顺势把飞龙的双条小腿夹在他双腿之间，接着他放低声音说：“飞龙，老阿鲁巴托夫的算计是对的，我确实没有办法逃开你。”  
飞龙看着麻见的眼睛，轻轻地笑了，“麻见，为什么到现在你还在演戏，你记得你曾经对我说过的吗，你以前不会对我做的，现在也不会。你到底是忍受了多大的委屈才勉强和我滚在一起的？我身上又有你想要的东西了是吗？你知道东西落到我的手里了，为了得到这个U盘，你甚至不惜帮我口？”飞龙猛地站起来，对着麻见说，“你是不是一直都看不起我，所以也看不起我的感情？你是不是觉得我很蠢，只要你愿意诱惑我，我就会出卖我曾经恋人的信息？麻见我告诉你，我和米海尔是认真的，你和我才是没有任何关系的两个人，我们不过是上了几次床而已。滚开。”  
看到飞龙要暴走的样子，麻见立刻站起来死死抱住飞龙的身体，飞龙挣扎扭动了好一会儿，实在是挣脱不了了，才不得不放弃地说：“放开我，麻见。”  
“放开你干什么，桑托的合同丢了，你就要赔给我，你的U盘我可以不要，你的人得给我留下。”  
飞龙“哼”了一声，“留下来做什么？”  
“做性伴侣啊。”麻见淡淡地说。  
“你想得美。”飞龙翻了个白眼。“你技术太差，我不需要。你也不是我感兴趣的类型。”  
“我技术差不差不知道，但你肯定已经习惯了，你今天想做的时候都没考虑过戴套了吧。”感觉到怀里的飞龙突然僵直的身体，麻见笑了，“因为你潜意思认定这几天就只会和我做了，所以连安全措施都忘记了。”  
飞龙气得全身发抖，“麻见，信不信我会杀了你。”  
“信，你又不是没这么干过。”麻见的话一说出来，两个人之间的氛围就变了，有种深沉浓郁的哀伤蔓延开来。  
“麻见，放开我吧。”飞龙的话变得很低沉。  
麻见抱紧了飞龙，像是道歉一样解释：“刚才性伴侣是说笑的。”  
“我知道。”飞龙很快接了话茬，“但是U盘不能给你。”  
“没事，不给就不给，这件事我也错了。”  
飞龙不知道麻见说错的是什么，是和他发生关系，还是和他争执，但这些都不重要，最起码现在不重要，他最重要的事情应该是确定米海尔过得还好，飞龙心想。

飞龙上二楼房间拿出他的手提电脑，插上U盘，里面果然像麻见说的一样，没有什么机密文件，当然也没有乱码的文档，只有一个视频文件。飞龙点开视频，看到米海尔的脸冒了出来，接着图像晃荡了几下，最后镜头终于变得平稳。米海尔的上半身出现在视频里：“飞龙，我也不知道你是不是可以看到这个视频，如果薇拉能把视频传递给你。”视频里的米海尔停顿了一下，继续说，“有些话已经没资格，但我还是想说----我很想你。你知道的，我在为我做错的事情负责，我也受到了足够的惩罚，你离开了。”这次米海尔向上仰了仰头，停顿了几分钟，才低下头平视镜头语气有点艰难地说，“嗯，我现在一切都好，两个月以后就要举行婚礼了。我只是，只是突然有点，想你。我，我把你当时留下的戒指重新打磨了一下，里面刻上了你的名字，你看我的手，”画面变成米海尔的左手掌，“无名指近节这里打磨戒指的时候被划伤了，留下了一条细痕，应该不会消去了，就像你在我心里一样，永远都不会离开。”画面重新变成米海尔的脸，只是米海尔的眼眶有点红，语音也有点哽咽，“我希望你忘记我，又不希望你忘记我。对不起，我爱你。”  
看着视频结束的飞龙，沉默了好一会儿，才重新打开视频，手摸着屏幕里的米海尔说：“你怎么会瘦了这么多？我，我没有怪过你，我其实偶尔，也会想你。”飞龙叹了一口气，合上手提，打开房门。刚走出门口，就听到一楼传来微弱的英语声，对方的声音很陌生，飞龙顿了一下，脱下拖鞋，不发出一点声音的轻轻走下楼。

飞龙猫下身体，把身体藏在楼梯栏杆的背后，稍微抬起头看向声音来源处，原来是麻见在对着手提电脑进行视频通话，飞龙这才放心地站起来。飞龙注视的目光引起了麻见的警觉，麻见抬起头看到飞龙出现后，立刻站了起来，身体完全挡住了手提屏幕。飞龙看到麻见对他摇了摇头，手指竖起来贴在嘴唇边示意他不要发出声音，接着麻见头扭向厨房吧台的方向。收到麻见指示信息的飞龙随即快速而不发出一点声音地下楼，走到厨房吧台停下，他看向麻见，麻见对他点了点头，他就坐在了吧台旁的高凳上。

这时，飞龙听到那个陌生的声音传出来：“Lester，恼羞成怒了吗，坐下来说话。”麻见坐了下去，面对屏幕回答：“我刚才告诉过你我有方案B了，Basil，我也已经签订了合作意向书，桑托那条航线失去就失去了。”飞龙看了一眼麻见和屏幕对话，再往麻见后面看去，才发现原来一楼的房间门已经打开了。麻见的背后往后延伸，就是一楼房间的大床，床头后面装着一面清晰的大镜子，正好可以把放在餐厅桌子上麻见手提的屏幕照出来。而他坐的位置，由于夹角的原因，房间里的镜子恰巧照不出他的人影。  
和麻见视频的是一个金发白种人，年纪40上下，气质儒雅，相貌英俊，让飞龙稍微有点奇怪的是，这个白种人的脸部轮廓居然和麻见有些许相似。  
“虽然你早就做了防范，但还是延迟了合同履行时间，” 叫Basil的白种人语气放缓了，“你刚才和我说Garry需要一个月时间来获取航线，在这之前，老阿鲁巴托夫已经走在我们前面了。集团计划很可能会失败。”  
“桑托的船也许会遇到不可抗力呢，海上本来就会有无数风险。”麻见语音低沉地说，“或者Aaron可以祝我一臂之力。”  
“你是不是习惯使用家族的力量了，这些都是有代价的。” Basil摇了摇头，一脸不赞同的说。  
“我们花钱支持他，就是为了让他在需要出声的时候出声，你是不是因为自己的原因撤销对他的投资，还是你已经掌控不了他了。”  
“集团的情况并不是很好，很多业务都在缩水，你这几年在日本也没给集团带来什么高利润项目，倒是拿集团的利益摆平了不少SION的事情。你别急着否认，我知道，Ken也知道，因为是Liza留给你的产业，我们也不计较，但你不能老拿着我和你的产业来挥霍。”  
麻见“呵呵”笑了一声，回答：“你的说法让我大开眼界，我26岁回到日本重整SION，整整十年，给集团带来了多少利益，虽然说分红没有进集团的账，集团海外分公司站在SION的背脊上，赚了多少利润。我这三年只是拿回了原来十年的分红，取用了本来属于我的家族基金，怎么就成了拿你和我的产业挥霍，你别忘了，我还有两年的分红没有拿，你转增了我的股本，现在我在股东名册上的位置还靠前了呢。”麻见挥了挥手，继续说，“你也别绕弯子，直接和我说Aaron能不能打电话给Garry的背后支持者。”  
“很遗憾，帮不了你的忙。”飞龙看到镜子里照出来的Basil摊了摊手，“Aaron转去另一个选区了，现在我要竞选区长的位置，我承诺了增加就业岗位，在你原定桑托的船到的时候就能兑现大部分，但现在显然你让我失信了。权力必须掌控在我们手中，否则，我们集团的利润额以后四年每年至少会减少20%。”  
麻见往后坐了一点，背靠在椅背上，“我只能说，Basil，你的能力应该提高了。”麻见的嘴角稍稍往上一掀，“或许Ken可以重新参选，他的民意支持率应该比你高。”  
Basil摇了摇头，“Ken年纪大了，他对集团的事务更上心，当然还有女人。Lester，你最好拿着新合同回来。还有对于你这次的失误，你刚才告诉我你早就察觉了，但你没有做到立刻反击，所以这个月的损失就从你的家族基金里面扣吧。很遗憾你有一年时间都不能从基金里拿钱了，不需要怨恨我，这是Ken做出的决定，后天见。” Basil话一落音，视频就关掉了。  
“该死的。”麻见抱怨了一句，合上手提，他一抬头，看到已经坐到餐桌对面的飞龙，了然地说：“你想知道什么，问吧。”

飞龙犹豫了一下，才问：“嗯，Basil是······”  
“我哥哥。”麻见没有任何停顿思索地回答，“同父异母的那种。他母亲是我父亲，Ken的第一任妻子，在Basil5岁的时候遇到了车祸。”麻见停了停，继续说，“然后Ken就娶了我母亲Liza----日本麻见家族的女儿，SION是麻见家族给她的产业。我们家，母亲的所有产业归子女，不并入集团。Ken在Basil和我18岁成年的时候，分别送了我们一部分股份作礼物，以后我们也会分别再继承他的股份。”  
“你母亲呢？”  
“恩，和我弟弟一起，同样死于车祸。”麻见顿了顿，“很传统的方式。”  
“我很抱歉。”飞龙压低了声音。  
“没事。”麻见笑了笑，“我已经习惯了，那已经是很久以前的事了。”  
飞龙看到麻见的眼神有点放空，等了一会才试探性地叫了一声：“麻见？”  
“嗯？”麻见像是突然回过神来，看着飞龙，笑了笑，“你继续。”  
“你的方案B是什么？”  
麻见皱了皱眉，停顿了十几秒，才直视着飞龙的眼睛回答：“在我大概猜出桑托的打算后，我和他的竞争对手Garry联系上了。”  
“你是先和Garry签订了合作意向书，才来找我的吧？”飞龙语气肯定的说。  
“对。”麻见点了点头，赞赏地回答，“你很聪明，这也就是我为什么到晚上才找你的原因，可惜到底还是没能让你避开和那个混血女人的碰面。”  
听到麻见有点丧气的声音，飞龙不由得有些奇怪，“就算你来找我，我也不一定会跟你走，老阿鲁巴托夫的计划同样会落空。”  
听出飞龙相信他原来说的话的麻见，往前坐了一点，双手手掌向下放在餐桌上，“我是不是可以这样理解，飞龙，你得到的U盘里面确实没有什么合同机密文件。”  
飞龙听到麻见的问话，先是眉头皱了皱，然后扬了扬眉，不动声色地往后坐了一点，背靠在椅背上，双手交叉在胸前，笑着回答：“不，里面有我想要的机密文件。”

麻见不置可否地笑了笑，回答飞龙的上个问题，“老阿鲁巴托夫并不在乎你跟不跟我走，他只要确保你和那个混血女人碰面，或者我们两个见到面就可以了。我很冒昧地问你一句，你平时的习惯是一个晚上还是会连续几天？”  
飞龙想了想，回答：“基本一个晚上。”  
“但也不排除几天，尤其对方是你喜欢的类型，或者感觉很好的时候，对吗？”  
看到飞龙点头，麻见继续说：“所以对方会在你酒里下助兴的东西，她表现出对你的强烈爱慕依恋，请你陪伴到她周末，并且顺便去参加周日的早午餐会以此作为结束，你很难拒绝吧。”麻见等了一会，没听到飞龙回答，他笑了笑，“我和你还是会遇到，我们还是会攀谈，你一定会意外地拿到Ｕ盘，我会掩护你，这样就可以完美地错过签约时间，毁约的责任就落在我身上了。”  
飞龙笑了，“他们怎么能肯定我们一定会攀谈，你又一定会掩护我？他们也太高看你我的关系了。或者，你只是在说笑话。”  
“如果你吃了助兴的东西呢，我不可能不管。”麻见的脸色变得有些凝重。  
飞龙的脸色一冷，“不要以你的猜测来定义别人。”  
“是吗？”麻见盯着飞龙的眼睛，“你在这里也玩得百无禁忌吧，还会在乎这些？”  
飞龙猛地站起来，身体向前，双手撑着餐桌，“麻见，你要注意你的措辞！”  
麻见往后一坐，背靠着椅背，“你这么激动，是想表明在这里，我是第一个用你后面的人。”  
听到麻见的话以后，飞龙反而笑了，坐下去说：“你推算过以后，觉得反正我们都会做，所以看到我就提了，是吗？”  
麻见摇摇头，看着飞龙回答：“我原来只是想和你见一面，两个人聊一聊，交换一下情报，并没有想和你做。”  
飞龙像是松了一口气，皱着眉头问：“那，为什么······因为环境？”  
麻见看着飞龙疑问的样子，垂下了眼帘，“我也不知道，也许是因为环境吧，突然就冒出来那个念头。”  
“可是，一次不就够了吗。”飞龙看着麻见低垂下的眼帘，不禁有点苦涩地说，“忘了你要演戏，一次和几次确实是有区别。”飞龙突然说不下去了，他想站起来立刻离开，一场寻欢作乐，他到底在追根究底些什么。  
“开始并不是演戏，确实想和你多呆几天。”麻见抬起眼帘，看着坐立不安仿佛下一秒就要离开的飞龙，“直到在稻田边，看到你和那两个女人攀谈。”  
飞龙盯着麻见的眼睛：“那两个女人有问题？哪一个？”  
“就是站在后面一直没说话的那个，我在加拿大见过她一面。好几年前，她跟朋友骑着自行车和我迎面而过。我记得很清楚，她当时说的是俄语。因为我戴着墨镜，所以她没有看清楚我的脸，对我也就没有印象。昨天我看她有点眼熟，才把她记起来。我就故意······”  
麻见并没有说完，但飞龙听懂了他要表达的意思。“明白了。”飞龙点点头，“原来是从那时候开始，我就说······”飞龙苦笑了一下，也没有把话说完。  
那些温柔，飞龙心想，果然都是假的，他有一两次差点当了真，幸好······他回了回神，故作轻松地说：“所以今天也是？”看着麻见不说话，飞龙下意识地嗤笑了一声，“故意让桑托听到，真为难你了，这样算起来，倒还是我占了便宜的样子。你怎么让桑托承担毁约责任的？”  
“你刚离开，我就叫人跟在你后面，然后另外叫人偷了桑托真正准备签订合同的备查资料。他们的人一开始找，我就去找你，你又正好拿到U盘，我就立刻把你带走了。我们两个人一直在一起，刚有那么亲密的行为，你身上不可能藏着对我重要的资料不给我。就算你有心藏着资料，我也不会允许你不交出来给我。所以桑托认定你绝对没有拿到任何资料。”  
“可是，我还是顺利拿到了U盘。”  
“所以我才说，你的U盘里面没有机密文件，桑托既然承认了毁约，说明那个混血女人手上的资料没有送到你手上，要么是她有备份，要么是她给了你她想要传递的资料。”  
飞龙愣了一下，转移话题：“中午餐厅周围是不是也有人监视？”  
“对。餐厅外面有人。”麻见有些艰难地回答。  
“那你现在应该不再需要我配合你了吧？”飞龙果断地结束话题，“我要离开了。”

飞龙站起来，朝二楼走去，还没有上楼梯，就被麻见抓住了手。飞龙疑惑地看着麻见，“还有事？”  
“飞龙，和我去芝加哥吧。”  
飞龙看着麻见严肃的脸，回忆了一遍两个人今天所有的对话，吞吞吐吐地问：“你该不会是，把桑托毁约的责任推我身上了吧？你见不见我，他都会毁约，这事与我无关。还是，你想问我借钱？”  
这回换成麻见睁大眼睛看着飞龙了，他愣了一下，立刻回答：“你难道不知道，SION的亏损是你带来的？”  
飞龙顿时蒙圈了，皱着眉头复述麻见的话：“SION的亏损是我带来的？”见麻见点头，飞龙瞪着麻见说：“你别开玩笑了，是你没管好你的部下，你才会四处逃亡，你的SION才会巨额亏损，和我有什么关系。你要借钱也要找个好借口。”  
“你杀了老张，毁了我的信誉，就没有人敢来找我做生意了。”麻见一字一句地解释，“他们觉得我那里不安全，SION客源减少，我才不得不陆续拿钱出来填平账面亏损。须藤弄停业的那些都是小钱。部下的抚恤金，人员补充招募的款项，都是因为你。你还提升了他们工作的危险系数，让我不得不提高他们的薪酬。”  
“可是他们一开始就知道他们选择的是什么职业。你的意外保证金也是用在那个时候的，难道这些年你都没有预留备用金吗？”看着麻见一脸黑色不做声的样子，飞龙忍了忍还是忍不住地问，“你的家族基金有多少，你每个月能从里面拿多少钱？”  
“15亿美元，每个月可以取用200万美元。”  
飞龙深吸了一口气，放在以前，麻见的这些钱都是小数目，可是现在，飞龙想了想他仅剩的5亿美元银行存款，摇了摇头，“我没钱赔偿给你。”  
“那你和我去芝加哥，你不是跟信风很厉害吗，我们去赚一笔回来。”  
飞龙看着目光炯炯望着他的麻见，别过脸去小声说：“我也不是很厉害，而且你也知道信风单量小，赚不了多少，你部下的薪酬都不够发。”  
“SION现在只是不赚钱，发他们的薪酬还是勉强够的，就是我没有钱可以拿出来用。你也听到了，我一年都不能用家族基金的钱，但，生意还是要继续做的，飞机、车、酒店。”麻见一边数，一边拽了拽飞龙的手，直到飞龙转过头来看着他，麻见才继续说了句，“飞龙，我是混血？”  
“啊？”飞龙望着麻见，一脸莫名其妙。  
麻见看着飞龙的呆愣样，加重语气说：“我是你喜欢的漂亮的混血，飞龙。”  
飞龙不可置信地看着麻见，见麻见目光毫不闪躲地看着他，心里顿时一咯噔，麻见难道真的穷到这个地步了，连这么厚颜无耻的话都说出来了？飞龙思索了一下，目前经济形势确实不太好，要不然麻见的哥哥也不会对麻见的失误那么不依不饶。所以，帮还是不帮呢？  
客厅里一阵沉默，飞龙没说话，麻见也没有说话，过了好一会儿，飞龙感觉麻见依旧抓着他的手，他看向麻见，麻见还是一副诚恳的样子回望着他。“好吧。”飞龙开了口，耳廓有点微微发红，“我和你去芝加哥，但我只有几百万美金。”  
“好啊。”麻见笑逐颜开，“除去这次的开支，我也还有400万美金。合作愉快。”麻见伸出右手。  
飞龙低头看了一眼被麻见手抓住的右手，又看向麻见，麻见立刻松开了他的左手。飞龙伸出右手握住麻见的右手，“合作愉快。”  
“那我马上叫桐岛送你回去拿护照，你先申请休学，剩下的手续我留一个人下来替你处理，怎么样？”麻见说完，见飞龙不说话，知道飞龙是答应了，就继续说，“我立刻去找Garry敲定合同签订时间，尽量赶回来和你一起吃饭，如果我晚了，你就吩咐桐岛去订餐。”  
“嗯，你去吧。”飞龙点点头，看着麻见转身出门。他现在一无所有，既然麻见愿意让他步入那个世界，他就依靠那个世界的力量去逼迫老阿鲁巴托夫好了。用一些小施压、小敲打，让米海尔能重新出现在世人面前，这是他唯一可以为米海尔做的了。

麻见晚上并没有回来吃饭，飞龙拿了护照回酒店休息了半天，确定麻见晚归后，他一个人去街边餐厅吃了晚餐，并且独自晃荡了很久，等他回到酒店二楼房间时，麻见已经躺在床上睡着了。  
飞龙洗了澡，犹豫了半天，最终还是推开二楼房间的门，睡在了床上。他一侧身躺下，身体就被人从后面抱住了。“还没睡？”  
麻见搂紧飞龙，在飞龙的脖颈间吹气：“迷迷糊糊地睡了一会，你没回来，就没睡实。”  
飞龙抓住他身前不老实的麻见的手，“和Garry谈得怎么样？”  
“基本敲定，他两个星期后去芝加哥签约。”麻见一说完，就毫无停顿地亲吻着飞龙裸露的后颈。  
“麻见，不行。”飞龙挣扎了一下，反而被麻见的手箍得更紧，后颈也被麻见吻得更激烈。飞龙用了死力，才推开麻见的束缚，他坐到麻见对面，对躺着的麻见郑重其事地说了一句：“麻见，我们不能再做了。”  
麻见坐起来，看着飞龙的眼睛问：“为什么？”  
“我们是合作伙伴。”  
“合作伙伴就不能做了？”麻见盯着飞龙，见飞龙低下头避开他的视线，他笑了笑，“你不愿意不是因为我们两个是合作伙伴，是因为米海尔吧。你U盘里面的资料是关于米海尔的。”麻见肯定地说。等了半天，他也没听到飞龙出声，于是不自觉地带了点怒气逼问，“你就那么爱米海尔？”  
这次，麻见没有等很久。很快他就听到飞龙小而又坚定地声音响起：“对。”他闭上双眼，他没有办法形容听到那声“对”的时候，心脏突然而至的抽痛感。其实有些东西一直存在那里，只是他装作视而不见，就像他明明知道，飞龙绝不会无缘无故同他合作一样。麻见睁开眼睛摇摇头，走下床，打开房间门，“我去楼下的房间。”  
听到门关上的声音，飞龙抬起头“哼”地冷笑一声，他不过是顺着麻见的心意说出麻见心里想要的答案而已，麻见凭什么装作失望生气的样子，演戏上瘾了吗？飞龙重新躺回床上闭上眼睛，这才是他习惯了两个月的生活，不需要再有变化了，飞龙心想。  
周一，晴，万里无云，麻见和飞龙登上了飞往芝加哥的私人飞机。


	8. 肯

飞龙从房间里面出来的时候，看到了套房会客厅里的两个人，与此同时两个人的目光也转向了他。飞龙在心里思量，在沙发上坐着的白种人应该是麻见的哥哥巴兹尔（Basil），而麻见正站在巴兹尔的对面，他们刚才似乎有着不小的争执，但所有的声音在飞龙出现后戛然而止。  
“抱歉，打扰你们了，我马上出去。”飞龙解释着，往大门走去。  
“等一下，飞龙。”麻见叫住了飞龙。看到飞龙回头以后，麻见走到飞龙的身边，拉住飞龙的手腕把飞龙带到巴兹尔面前，“我给你介绍一下，这是我哥哥，巴兹尔。巴兹尔，这是我的好朋友，刘飞龙。”  
“刘先生，你好，我是巴兹尔，莱斯特（Lester）的哥哥。” 巴兹尔伸出手，“希望莱斯特没有给你带来麻烦，欢迎来到芝加哥。我也可以叫你飞龙吗？”  
“当然，你好，巴兹尔。”飞龙伸出手，和巴兹尔轻轻握了一下，随即放开，“很高兴认识你。”  
“飞龙，我和家父明天晚上7点有个例行会面聚餐，希望到时你能和莱斯特一起参加，我们都很期待见到你。”巴兹尔发出邀请。  
“巴兹尔。”麻见不赞同地叫了一声。  
飞龙看了眼麻见的表情，正想婉拒，却听到巴兹尔开口，“莱斯特，肯（ken）很久没有见到你了，他对你这次的疏忽了若指掌，我邀请飞龙也是他的意思，他很想对你的好朋友尽地主之谊，或者，你先和肯确认一下？”  
麻见垂下的双手不自觉地握紧了拳头，盯着巴兹尔的眼睛回答：“不需要了，你回去告诉他，我明天会带飞龙去见他的。”  
听到麻见的回答，巴兹尔突兀地笑了：“莱斯特，别那么紧张，肯真的只是想见见飞龙而已。毕竟你和飞龙是十年的老朋友了，对吧。以前飞龙在香港，肯不方便前往，现在飞龙来家里了，肯见见儿子的好朋友，这不算是过分的要求吧。”  
虽然巴兹尔一直对着麻见说话，而且用的是英文，但他的目光却不停地扫过飞龙。他说得很慢，似乎是在照顾飞龙的听力水平。即使他确认了飞龙能听得懂，依然还是保持了较慢的说话语速。  
“是我的疏忽，应该是我主动上门拜访的。”飞龙回答，“我和麻见，莱斯特，”飞龙改了口，“会准时到达的。”  
“好的，我会告诉肯这个好消息。无比期盼你明天的到来，我相信你明天晚上一定会过得很愉快。” 巴兹尔看了一眼麻见，“我先回去了，明天晚上见。”  
“明天晚上见。”飞龙笑着应了一句。

等巴兹尔消失在门后，飞龙和麻见拉开距离，“麻见，你是不是应该解释一下。”  
“需要解释吗？你和我上周的表现那么明显，桑托认为的，他们也会这么认为，我不过是回家听教训而已。”麻见看了飞龙一眼，走到沙发边坐下。  
“果然被误会了。”飞龙无可奈何地说了一句，“即使我从另一个卧房里出来，你哥哥依然还是相信他自己的判断，不过十年前是什么意思？你父亲和你哥哥早就知道我们以前认识了。”  
“他们并没有误会，我和十年前一样，沉溺于你不可自拔。”麻见不再使用英语，而是换成中文，字一个一个地从口里蹦出来。  
飞龙无所谓地笑了笑，“你的中文老师没有对你解释每个词的意思。走吧，去餐厅吃饭，我睡了一觉快饿死了。”  
麻见站起来望着飞龙的背影，停了一会，才跟在飞龙的身后，走出房间。

飞龙走进新酒店的卧房时，愣了一下，虽然这次换的是个套间，但是卧房里为什么只有一张大床，他还以为是双床的呢。麻见跟在飞龙的旁边，看到飞龙的神情，开口解释，“这家酒店巴兹尔不知道，套间只有这个类型的，床也很大，你和我睡两边都可以。其他房间的风景并不好。”  
“非要住一间房？”飞龙直觉他应该再去开一间房。  
“当然得住在一起，发生事情也可以及时商量，你忍一下，过一两个月就好了，到时候你想换酒店，换房间都随你。”  
“有那么危险吗？”飞龙侧身看着麻见。  
“等他们忘记桑托的事情，新合同履行需要时间。你在我身边，他们才不敢动你。”  
“好吧。”麻见的回答说服了飞龙。虽然理由有点牵强，飞龙心想，但目前他还是客随主便比较好。

飞龙跟随麻见走进典型美式小别墅，把手里的红酒和甜点递给前来迎接的巴兹尔，巴兹尔微笑着道了声谢，说：“今天是我和肯单独会面的日子，没有其他人，肯的女朋友会在晚上十点再回来，只有两个男仆帮我们上菜。所以飞龙你可以随意一点。”  
“好的，谢谢。”飞龙笑着回答，同时他脸微微一侧看向身边的麻见。  
“不用听巴兹尔唠叨，你就当自己家。”麻见接收到飞龙看来的目光，伸手拉住飞龙的手腕，“我也是这里的主人之一，你跟着我就好了。”说完，麻见拉着飞龙往前走。飞龙不由得尴尬地回头对巴兹尔微笑了一下，巴兹尔也了然地笑着点了点头。  
走到会客厅里，一个金发的白种老人站在那里注视着他们的到来。麻见把飞龙拉到老人面前，松开了抓着飞龙的手，开口介绍着双方：“飞龙，这是我的父亲肯，肯，这是我的好朋友刘飞龙。”  
肯往前走了一步，抱了抱飞龙，然后放开，笑容愉悦地说：“飞龙，很高兴见到你，你也和他们一样叫我肯吧。我十年前就想见你了，所以才仓促安排今天的这场会面，你别在意。这个周日我有个早午餐会，到时候你带莱斯特一起过来。”  
“好的，肯。”飞龙笑着应承。麻见父亲的热情出乎了他的意料，有什么他忽略了的信息吗，飞龙心想。而且为什么是要他带着麻见过去，麻见和他父亲的关系，难道并不融洽？  
“肯，我们先去吃饭吧，有什么话边吃饭边聊。”麻见出声打断了肯继续谈话的念头。  
肯看了麻见一眼，对飞龙笑着说：“是我疏忽了，这边走，飞龙。” 肯说完，领着飞龙往前走，麻见跟在后面，巴兹尔走上前来和麻见并排。

令飞龙些许意外的是，肯在进餐期间很少说话，只是偶尔很客套地说了些芝加哥的小趣闻，飞龙转念一想，肯这种表现才是正常的，不过分亲近也不疏远。但在打开甜点盒子时，肯的喜悦却异常明显，“哦，巧克力蛋糕，我的最爱，也是莱斯特唯一会陪我们吃的甜点，对吗，莱斯特。”肯说话的声音高亢，不过在飞龙看来，肯的表演几乎有点浮夸，但这并不妨碍他立刻浮现出同样略显浮夸的笑容。“很高兴您喜欢。”   
与飞龙声音同时响起的，还有麻见平淡的声音，“是的，我也很意外，飞龙挑甜点的时候，我一直在考虑该如何结束今天的晚餐，直到看到他选定这个，”麻见双手摊开在餐桌上，笑着继续，“我预料到今天晚上一定会很愉快。”  
“莱斯特你居然没有事先告诉飞龙吗？这么看来，你们倒真是相当有默契啊。”巴兹尔一边用眼神示意男仆切分蛋糕，一边笑着打趣麻见和飞龙。  
飞龙看着肯望着他的探询目光，不得不解释：“我一直知道莱斯特不喜欢吃甜食，所以选甜点的时候也相当犹豫，但他好像想捉弄我，就不肯帮我做选择，我只好看他站在什么甜点面前了。”飞龙说完这些话的时候，看到对面坐着的麻见突然笑了，甚至连眼底都渗出了笑意，飞龙不禁有些愣住，这些话居然让麻见这么高兴吗？他说的确实是实话，虽然麻见不情愿，但是初次造访麻见家，他想的是无论如何都不能在礼仪上有失。选甜点时他确实在踟蹰，同时他也在默默观察麻见的表情，但麻见却是一张厌恶脸。是的，当他和麻见一走进蛋糕店，麻见的脸色就立刻变得不好。令他不得不回忆起十年前，麻见坚决拒绝甜食的模样。他在蛋糕店里时就想，麻见作为一个美日混血，居然会不爱甜食，这应该也算是偏食吧。当他要求店员拿巧克力蛋糕时，麻见的脸色才变得稍微好些，眼睛里也总算发了点光。  
看着独自思索的飞龙和笑得略微有点低头的莱斯特，肯看了巴兹尔一眼，两人交换了眼神后，肯拿起桌子上的酒杯，“为友谊干杯。”  
“为友谊干杯。”三声声音随后响起。

“非常感谢你的酒和蛋糕，飞龙，愿意和我去小书房抽一根雪茄吗？”肯进食完身前的蛋糕，用纸巾擦了擦嘴，对飞龙发出邀请。  
飞龙看了麻见一眼，看麻见刚准备开口阻止，衣袖就被坐在他身边的巴兹尔拉了一下。立刻会意地笑了，“当然，非常荣幸。”飞龙回答。  
小书房的门关上后，巴兹尔开了口：“莱斯特你要相信，肯是真心欢迎飞龙的到来。”  
麻见神色冷漠地回答：“我知道你们的打算，不过现在不是十年前了。”  
“可我们的打算，对你来说也有利不是吗？”  
“当然，否则我就不会配合你们了。”麻见用手松了松领带，“我去院子里走走。”说完，麻见站起身往门口走去。

肯拿出雪茄，问飞龙：“来一根？”  
“不了，谢谢。”飞龙摇摇头拒绝，等着肯走到陈列柜前，抽着雪茄发了好一会呆以后，才缓缓问出心里的问题：“您叫我过来，是有什么事情要交代吗？”  
听到飞龙的问话，肯转向飞龙，笑了：“飞龙，我知道你英语很好，我就按正常语速说话了，你来我办公桌前。” 肯从陈列柜里抽出一本相册，放在桌子上，“翻一下吧，我相信你会有一些有趣的发现。”  
飞龙依照肯的吩咐打开相册，一页页翻看，随着时间的流转，从年轻的肯和女人的婚照，到变成一家四口，一家五口，然后逐渐变成年幼的麻见和女人的单独合影，到麻见身旁多了个小尾巴和女人的合影，最后又渐渐恢复成麻见的个人照片，直到最后一页麻见的大学毕业照片。飞龙抬起头，望着肯。  
肯坐在桌子后的椅子上，对飞龙说：“我一点也不意外莱斯特会把你带回家，我以为十年前就会见到你，没想到居然等了那么久。” 肯看着飞龙有些惊讶的表情，继续说，“莱斯特的弟弟尼尔（Neil），是我和莉莎（Liza）的第二个儿子，可他在7岁那年，和莉莎一起死于一场车祸。那时候莱斯特14岁，正好处于叛逆期，他认定一切都是我的错，怎么都不肯原谅我，甚至一个人独自回了日本。十年前我第一次看到你照片的时候，就觉得你的某些神态像莉莎，今天见到你，我更加确认了这一点。如果尼尔长大了，也许就是你这个样子吧。” 肯和善地笑了，“我希望你能多来看看我这个糟老头子，你可以把这里当自己的家一样。”  
飞龙心里快速思索着肯的话，但脸上却没有露出一丝惊诧，而是合上相册婉拒：“我很感谢您对我的错爱，但可能莱斯特会更希望得到您的肯定，就像这次桑托的事情，其实他并没有那么大的失误，他甚至提前做了别的安排。”  
肯看出了飞龙的心思，暗暗在心里给飞龙加了分，笑容变得更加和善：“飞龙，我很高兴莱斯特有你这样的朋友，这是他的幸运，不过，” 肯顿了顿，继续说，“莱斯特是成年人，他必须要为他做的选择负责，其实这件事和你并没有太大关系，但是，公司的股东们擅长迁怒，你或多或少会受到一些言语甚至其他类型的攻击，我不太希望你遭受到这些不必要的委屈。现在莱斯特的态度是关键，我希望他已经做出了妥善的安排。飞龙，如果你在这里遇到了不愉快的事情，或者有暂时无法解决的困扰，可以随时来找我，这是能直接联系到我的私人号码。” 肯说完站起来，把一张只写有他名字和电话号码的名片递给飞龙，飞龙双手接过去，笑了笑，然后道了声谢。  
肯看着飞龙把名片放在上衣口袋里，从桌子后走出来，说：“我们今天就到这里吧，珍妮快回来了，她是个容易害羞的女人，我怕她一时会手足无措，只能等周日的早午餐会她准备好了，我再把她正式介绍给你和莱斯特了。”  
收到送客信息的飞龙，点了点头，回答了声“好”。他心里有点奇怪肯为什么不再和麻见聊会天，可转念一想，他就明白了，巴兹尔说的全都是事实，这次他和麻见的造访，实际上是肯在考察作为麻见合作伙伴或者朋友的他，而从目前的表面情形看，他算是暂时通过了肯的考验。

麻见开车回程的时候，偶尔会望向身旁一直默不做声的飞龙，他想询问飞龙和肯见面的情形，但又不想听到什么超出控制范围内的信息。有些话一旦说出口，很容易产生隔阂，还不如就这样装作不知道，反正作为曾经的政客，如果肯连如何让人感觉如沐春风都做不到，那他以后的谋算也就别想了。既然肯和巴兹尔愿意助他一臂之力，他索性笑着接下来。况且如果飞龙想说，自然会说的。抱着这样心思的麻见，一路都没有开口。  
察觉到麻见偶尔飘过来的目光，飞龙一度想开口，可又不知道该说些什么。他主动提起话题的话，就显得太过刻意了。不论是肯说的他长得像长大后的麻见弟弟，还是麻见应该对他现在的境况负责，或者肯给了他私人号码，这些话说出来，都像是在拉近距离，而他现在最想的就是和麻见拉开距离。他不是十年前那个还爱慕着麻见的青年了，他虽然不在意，也不愿意话说出口被麻见曲解成他想要痴缠麻见的样子，他何必给自己找不自在，麻见不问，他就不说好了，如果麻见问，他就挑点不会引起误会的话来说，他们是合作的两个人，也只会是合作的两个人。想到这里，飞龙不自觉地望向车窗外，紧紧握了握拳头。

两人回到酒店。麻见上床时，飞龙已经侧身睡在那里一动不动。麻见在飞龙身后轻轻叫了声：“飞龙。”等了一会，并没有听到飞龙的应答声。麻见摇了摇头，决定不去猜飞龙是真睡着了还是装睡，手一伸，把飞龙捞在怀里抱着，闭上了眼睛。  
装睡的飞龙感觉到他整个人被箍在麻见的怀里，后背完全贴合在麻见的前胸上，不由得睁开眼睛，准备动动身体稍微分开一点，这时，他听到头顶传来麻见有点沙哑的声音：“你要睡着了就乖一点，别点火。”  
飞龙愣了一下，闭上了眼睛，心想，就暂时忍耐着吧，反正难过的也不是他。  
麻见睁开眼睛，听到飞龙传来悠长的呼吸，把人箍得更紧了点，同时低头吻了吻飞龙的头顶，轻轻感叹了句：“酒量还是那么浅。”  
听到麻见的话，飞龙心里突然一松，顿时感觉阵阵困意袭来，然后就真的睡着了。


	9. 跟踪者

飞龙坐在中国城里的面包店吃早餐时，不出意外地看到了桐岛和另外两个随行者。他记得早上起来时，睡在他身旁的麻见同时坐了起来，告诉他今天的行程安排是看办公地点。本来以为合作开始需要花费些时间，却没想到麻见的前期准备那么利落干脆，“真让人有点刮目相看呢。”飞龙心里想。  
麻见并排飞龙慢悠悠地往前走。从面包店出来以后，他和飞龙之间就一句对话也没有，然而他却非常享受这段静默时光。临出店门前他突发奇想要弃车步行，就随口建议了一句：“我们走过去吧。”，令他意外的是，飞龙居然只是扬了扬眉毛，就点头答应了，不仅做出决定没有超过十秒，而且陪他一路仿佛散步一样的慢走也不曾说出一句抱怨。安静、乖巧，还有满满地信任感，想到这里，麻见不由得笑了，伸出手牵住身边飞龙的手，另一只手指向远处的那幢显眼的高楼，对着飞龙说：“你看，我们的办公地点就在那里。”  
飞龙突然被麻见牵手，心里暗暗吃了一惊，接着听到麻见的话，才反应过来麻见是一时兴奋所致，就应了一声“嗯”，准备悄悄把手从麻见的手里抽回来，哪知道麻见竟然突然拉起他跑了起来，边跑还边回头吩咐桐岛：“你们去开车，到前面接我们。”

麻见拉着飞龙跑了一段不短的路才在僻静处停了下来。望着同样有点气喘吁吁的飞龙，麻见松开飞龙的手，笑着问：“累吗？”  
“不累。”飞龙摇头。  
麻见看飞龙右手撑在下腹部，手自然地就盖了上去，情不自禁担心起来：“这里疼？”  
飞龙下意识地后退了一步，甩开麻见的手，回答：“没有，就是刚吃完早餐，突然跑步拉扯到了。”  
麻见转身面对着飞龙，跟随飞龙的动作逼近一步，飞龙又往后退了一步，然后脚跟就碰到了墙。“后退不了了”，飞龙心里想，这时，他发现麻见几乎已经贴在他身前，而麻见的双手也撑在他的双手旁，他被麻见困在了墙边。  
“麻见。”飞龙看着麻见的眼睛，开口提醒。“嗯？”麻见嘴里答应，脸却微微一侧，然后，麻见的嘴唇就靠了过来。飞龙头一侧，避开了麻见的亲吻。  
麻见顺势头一低，脑袋直接压在了飞龙的左肩上。  
“有人。”听到麻见明显压低声音的话，飞龙呆愣了一下，接着听到麻见正常音量的声音响起：“我们和好吧。”  
“我们没吵架。”飞龙干巴巴地接话，他觉得肩膀上有点沉，好像是因为麻见把他整个身体的重量都压在了他身上。  
“我看到肯给你的名片了。”麻见没等飞龙回话，继续说，“我没翻你的东西，是今天早上我把衣服交给服务员清洗的时候，她拿出来放在桌子上的。”  
“肯说我是你的朋友，所以才给我号码的。”飞龙好像也怕麻见误会，立刻解释。  
“我很高兴肯喜欢你，肯不轻易给人那个号码的，那是家人专线。”麻见说完，把脑袋从飞龙的肩膀上抬起来，身体站直正面对着飞龙的脸。  
飞龙感觉到肩膀上的重量消失，转过头来对视着麻见的眼睛解释：“我不知道那个号码······”说着飞龙停顿了，他想了想，还是决定说出后半句，“肯觉得我长得像尼尔。”

飞龙看到麻见听到这句话之后一脸惊讶的表情，不禁尴尬地说出心里话：“我也觉得很荒谬，可能，肯太想念尼尔了吧。”  
“肯说得没错。”麻见抬起右手拨了拨飞龙额前的刘海，“你确实像是我们家的人。”说完，麻见放下右手，把手插到飞龙的后腰和墙之间，然后猛地把飞龙的身体往前带了一点，令两个人的身体变成几乎紧贴在一起后，才继续说：“不要再躲了，我想吻你。”  
“哥哥和弟弟接吻吗？”飞龙冷笑着质疑，他这次果然没躲，眼睛反而还睁圆了在瞪着麻见。  
麻见捕捉到了飞龙脸上一闪而过的厌恶，知道飞龙曾经心结的他低低地笑了，又好气又好笑地解释：“瞎想什么呢？我的伴侣也是我们家族的成员，肯的眼神还没老。”  
“胡说，什么。”飞龙察觉到麻见贴在他后腰处的右手紧握成了拳头，手臂上的肌肉也变得紧绷起来，知道情况不对的他后面两个字发出的声音降得像是在呢喃。  
麻见把左手也插到飞龙的后腰和墙之间，右手松开拳头，双手合围环抱着飞龙，以只有两个人听得见的声音说：“嘴张开，不准咬。”说完，麻见双手同时发力紧箍，把飞龙往身前一送，两个人顿时紧贴在一起，身体之间再也没有半点缝隙，接着，麻见趁飞龙重心不稳轻启嘴唇的瞬间，侧头吻了上去。

突然发生的状况令飞龙呆住了，等他反应过来准备推开麻见的时候，他感觉到了周围几道带着杀意的目光。那熟悉得令人战栗的杀意，即使他已经不做杀手十年，依然不会忘记，就像刻在骨子里的反应，一瞬间，飞龙全身的肌肉立刻紧绷。这时候，麻见的舌头突然伸进了他的嘴里，然后就停在那里，并没有继续后面的动作。飞龙看了一眼麻见，发现麻见明明双眼紧闭，眼睫毛却在微微轻颤，脸上还一副陶醉的表情。见状，飞龙立刻把双手从麻见的身前抽了出来，搭在麻见的后肩处，双手合围，变成了搂着麻见脖子的标准拥吻姿势。知道已经得到许可的麻见，双手再次缩小包围圈更加箍紧飞龙，像是要把飞龙嵌进身体里一样，同时舌头开始在飞龙的嘴里四处游移。飞龙闭上眼睛，双手使劲把麻见的头往前压，配合着麻见的亲吻动作。  
随着两个人越搂越紧，头的角度不断变化，飞龙能感觉到周围的杀意越来越淡，扫视的目光也逐渐消失，等他额头抵在麻见的左肩上平复气息时，曾经弥漫的杀意已经完全感觉不到了。“走了？”飞龙向麻见确定信息。飞龙发出的声音很轻微，麻见如果不仔细听的话，根本听不到。  
“不在这里了，但也许在前面混进人群了。”麻见继续搂着飞龙，以呢喃在飞龙耳边回答。

麻见呼出的热气吹得飞龙的耳朵有点发烫，他能感觉到血液在往某处不断集结，而他被麻见手搂着的后腰也在开始轻微发颤，他甚至还能听出他自己的呼吸声越来越粗重。  
“情况不妙。”心里敲响警钟的飞龙松开挂在麻见脖子上的双手，同时身体往后倾，试图和麻见拉开更大的距离。察觉到飞龙动作的麻见，双手迅速往下移，在飞龙后背靠到墙上的瞬间，他托着飞龙的臀部往身前一送，然后两个人身前凸起的部分就这样轻轻碰到了一起。那一瞬间，飞龙感觉他和麻见仿佛同时被定住了，时间就如同静止了一般，等他重新感觉到时间流动的时候，麻见的上身已经完全压在了他的身上，麻见的舌头在他的左耳廓上没有停顿地舔，而麻见的手，正一只托捏着他的臀部，另一只则伸进他的西装外套里，在把他扎在西装裤里的衬衣往外扯，最让人难以言说的是，他们两个人身前凸起的部分还在一下又一下地隔着裤子相互摩擦。  
“疯了。”飞龙心想，他的双手手腕还搭在麻见的肩膀上，没有着力点，他没有办法推开麻见。“麻见，这里是街道。”飞龙试图唤醒麻见，可麻见不但没停手，还把手指伸进了飞龙衬衣扯出来后出现的小缝隙里。麻见的手贴到飞龙的皮肤后，就像打了鸡血一样，毫不停顿地往下钻，奈何飞龙的皮带限制，麻见的手使劲往下伸了好一会也只进去了三根半截手指。  
飞龙微微松了一口气的时候，发觉麻见托捏着他臀部的手突然松开了，然后来到了他的身前，放到了他的皮带扣上。飞龙全身一阵激灵，说时迟那是快，他双手迅速伸进麻见的西装外套里，狠狠提起麻见肩后的衬衣，麻见的脖子被勒了起来，头开始往后靠，麻见的舌头同时脱开了飞龙的左耳。飞龙趁机把右脚往前伸，卡在麻见的两腿之间，然后以左手为轴，用尽全身力气带着麻见猛地往左一转。麻见就这样被飞龙压着撞在了墙上。

麻见的手从飞龙的后腰处抽了出来，另一只手也垂在身前。飞龙松开麻见的衬衣，从麻见的西装外套里抽回双手，身体往后退了一步，看着双眼有点充血的麻见问：“清醒了？”  
麻见伸手拉松了一点领带，扫了一眼飞龙的下腹部，然后抬眼看着飞龙的双眼，嘴一勾：“你呢，还好吗？”  
飞龙气得倒吸一口气，转过身背对着麻见整理他的衣服。  
麻见忍不住无声地笑了，被飞龙拒绝太多次之后，他几乎都有点怀疑自己了。所以刚才发现不止他一个人有感觉之后，他根本不想理会飞龙的再次拒绝，管他什么地点呢，他又不是要做全套，他顶多不过是想让飞龙承认对他不是毫无感觉而已，哪怕仅仅只有身体反应也行。可谁能想到，飞龙居然还是那么狠。  
“有意思。”麻见心想，伸出舌头上下舔了嘴唇一周，然后走上前去伸出左手，一把拽住飞龙正在拉直西装的右手。  
“走开。”飞龙试图甩掉麻见的手。他把衬衣重新塞进西装裤里时，感觉到了身后麻见盯着他的目光，令他不由得想起了刚才质问麻见是否清醒了时麻见的眼神，赤裸裸的侵占，不顾地点地要拆吃入腹，简直让人胆战心惊。想到这里，他拉直了身前的西装，可紧接着，麻见的手就再次伸过来，握住了他的手。  
“他们也许就在前面的人群里。”听到麻见再一次重申的话，飞龙的手不动了，接着麻见的手指就从他的指缝里插了进去。就这样，他们两个人的手十指相扣在了一起。

麻见和飞龙牵着手走回主街道，过往的人群偶尔会看他们一眼，然后又会很快地移开目光。飞龙能感觉到如同麻见所说，有几道若有若无满怀恶意的目光跟随着他们，同时他也能感觉到握着他手的麻见手正在冒汗。飞龙侧头看了麻见一眼，感觉到他目光的麻见立刻看过来，轻声说了句：“很快就可以回到车上了。”  
“嗯。”飞龙轻声回应。“麻见在紧张。”飞龙心里暗暗思付，“这次跟踪的人很棘手吗？比起两年前那次又如何？”  
察觉到飞龙明显加快了步伐的麻见，轻轻拉了飞龙一下。飞龙回眸微侧看着麻见。麻见笑了，轻声解释：“别走那么快，我们是恋人在闲逛。”  
“知道了。”飞龙脸转回前方轻声回答，按麻见说的放慢脚步。演戏的恋人关系吗？其实他并不介意和麻见一起演戏，他有他要达到的目标，凡事付出代价理所当然，可现在事情却朝他无法意料的方向发展了。也许是他们两人之前好几次极度和谐的亲密接触，也许是他们两人天天睡在一起又强硬斩断需求的原因，他刚才对麻见的挑逗诱惑根本没有任何招架之力。如果是某些不相关的人，他不介意遵从本心玩玩就走，如果真的合心意，养起来也不是不可以。可那人偏偏是麻见，暂且不提那些糟心烂肺的往事，仅从现在来看，麻见这人也永远是只占便宜不吃亏的主，凡事都是不见兔子不撒鹰，如果他不打起十二分精神，没准哪天就被麻见带跑了，他的目标可能就永远达不到了。

飞龙往前走着，突然感觉右手拉着的人不动了，他停下脚步，往后看向麻见。  
看着飞龙诧异的表情，麻见说：“又在想什么那么入迷，桐岛他们在那边。”说完，麻见头往右侧了一下。  
飞龙看向右侧不远处，发现桐岛正站在车门旁。飞龙放下手指，准备放开麻见的手，可却被麻见紧紧握了一下，于是飞龙重新曲起手指，继续和麻见保持十指相扣的姿势。飞龙拉着麻见转了个身，一边朝桐岛走去，一边回答麻见刚才的问题：“我在想，怎么样才能让你不要入戏太深。”  
“我不介意，如果对象是你，我愿意弄假成真。”麻见的话接得毫无空隙。  
就是因为你话接得过分顺溜，我才知道是假的啊。飞龙笑了笑，不再说话。可接下来麻见说的话却让飞龙哭笑不得，他听见麻见说：“我会保护你，你别担心。”  
“我不需要你保护，我能照顾好自己。”飞龙接话，他还没老，他还记得麻见那两次冷嘲热讽叫他自己照顾好自己的样子，幸好有那么两次，他才能清醒地意识到麻见是在和他演戏，麻见从来没有变过，而他，再也不会掉进同一个坑里。

麻见带着飞龙下车，走进西尔斯大厦（Willis Tower），经过一系列安全检查后，麻见和飞龙走进电梯，桐岛按下了52层。  
飞龙扫视着办公桌椅尚存的办公室，又看了一眼手里的员工证，开口：“哈里斯（Harris）？”  
“我家的企业，现在巴兹尔做总裁。这两间独立办公室是肯以前用的，我问肯要下来了。”  
听完麻见的回答，飞龙走进里面的办公室，豪华办公桌上放着一本杂志，封面是巴兹尔，“巴兹尔上了全球总裁杂志（EXECUTIVE GLOBAL）？还是去年冬天的？”飞龙拿起杂志递给麻见。  
麻见接过来，走到垃圾桶前，直接把杂志丢进垃圾桶里。麻见走回飞龙身边，拉着飞龙走到落地窗前。  
飞龙看着窗外的景色，听到身边麻见的声音响起来：“我现在只能带你来这里，飞龙，希望在这座曾经的北美第一高楼里办公，你不会觉得太委屈。我和你的公司，总有一天也会让我们都登上全球总裁杂志封面的。”  
飞龙看向麻见，麻见眼里的认真清晰可见，“好，一言为定。”飞龙笑了。  
“我们去103层看看吧，我和你应该在玻璃平台上合影，然后去67层的餐厅。”说完，麻见再次拉起飞龙的手，手指熟练地伸进飞龙的指缝里。  
“还需要？”飞龙抬起两人十指相扣的手。  
“在我签好新合同之前，所有的公开场合都需要。”麻见斩钉截铁地回答。  
“那，如果遇到肯和巴兹尔呢？”飞龙双眼眼球一转，说出故意刁难麻见的话。  
“你想怎么样，就怎么样。”麻见的回答模棱两可。  
“我知道了。”飞龙笑了笑，和麻见离开了办公室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、麻见和飞龙到达芝加哥的时间是5月，所以他们在逛中国城时仅穿了西服。  
> 2、西尔斯大厦用于致敬高楼之华。  
> 3、EXECUTIVE GLOBAL网上浏览地址是www.executive-global.com |Winter 20xx。


	10. 新开始

飞龙正在仔细看屏幕里的K线图时，突然听到旁边椅子的挪动声，他侧头一看，发现麻见已经站了起来。  
麻见接收到了飞龙的目光，开口解释：“桐岛来了，我出去看看。”飞龙听到麻见的话，转头朝玻璃隔断外望去，看见桐岛站在外间办公室，面部正朝着里面麻见的位置。然后很快，桐岛发觉飞龙在看着他，于是立刻轻微弯了弯腰，算是打了个招呼，等他抬起身体时，飞龙也轻轻点了点头作为回礼。  
飞龙看麻见走出办公室关好玻璃门，把他和桐岛两人的谈话内容隔绝在外，就又低下头继续看Ｋ线图，可看着看着，飞龙的思绪却飘远了。他想起昨天晚上麻见回酒店后一言不发，老实睡觉的样子，他本来还以为早上的那场意外会引起晚上的争斗战，可谁料到两人会一夜无话，相安无事。看来，是他反应过激了，麻见是个好演员，意外之所以会被称之为意外，本身也是因为偶发的轨道脱离吧。飞龙摇了摇头，抬眼看屏幕，却发现屏幕上的图表在变化，同时右边身前也被阴影挡住了，他抬起头，正好看见麻见的侧脸。  
麻见眼角余光扫到飞龙的目光，开口说：“又在走什么神，看到孕出线组合了吗，阳线拉出来了，是反弹，你做空了多少股。”  
“20000股。”飞龙回答，“鼠标给我，我要止损。”说完，飞龙把手伸过去，放在麻见握着鼠标的手旁边。  
“我来。”麻见已经迅速平仓，交易完成后，他右手松开鼠标，站直身体。他刚才进来的时候，就发现飞龙心不在焉。虽然飞龙左手托腮双眼看着屏幕，右手食指轻点桌面一副正在思考问题的样子，但眼神却不知道飘到哪里去了。于是他走到飞龙旁边，拿起办公桌上的遥控器把玻璃门上锁，并且把所有的玻璃隔断和玻璃门转为黑色，看飞龙还是走神得没有发现动静的样子，就干脆俯下身体，左手扶在飞龙椅子的靠背上，右手拿起飞龙手边的无线鼠标，点击查看飞龙看的K线图。

“什么时候回来的？”飞龙拿起鼠标，在屏幕上胡乱点击。  
“刚才你走神的时候。”麻见直言不讳。  
“哦，我看这支是走下跌趋势的，所以想了下信风的事。”飞龙解释，点击了一下屏幕，“你看这条线”。  
麻见看了一眼，说：“你的判断没错，不过波动是正常的，你看它会不会突破20分钟均线，如果突破，立刻做多。”  
“好。”飞龙答应着，看到刚才那只股票已经毫无悬念地突破了20分钟均线，立刻坚决地做多了5000股。  
“加仓，20000股，做多。”麻见站在飞龙身旁指挥。看到飞龙没有任何犹疑地加仓，麻见稍微松了一口气，只要飞龙肯听教就好。  
十分钟之后，麻见再次出声：“平仓，止盈。”  
飞龙抬头看了麻见一眼，然后低下头，点击选择全部卖出。  
麻见再次俯下身体，左手扶在飞龙坐着的椅背上，右手盖上飞龙握着鼠标的手，在飞龙的头顶上说：“飞龙，你要记得，我们是日内交易者（day trader），我们现阶段不需要证明自己，只要不停地赚钱就好。尤其是做日内波段交易，一定要自律、果断，知道吗？”  
“明白了，你的手。”飞龙答应着，转头看着麻见搭在他右手上的手。  
“集中精神，我们去找信风上的单子。”麻见说完，抬起盖在飞龙手上的右手，走回自己的座位。

[信风（trade wind），电子交易平台，美国股市上的“黑箱”平台，上面所有的单子都是看不见的，“信风”上的大多数单子，除了不能被看见以外，没有任何的特别之处。但“信风”上有一种单子非常特别，这种单子会自动紧盯纽约股票交易所（NYSE）的报价，换言之，这是一种会亦步亦趋，自动往上跟的大买单，非常适合交易员“做庄”。]

“找到的是哪只？”麻见坐下后，重新登录交易系统。  
飞龙报出代码和名称后，加了一句：“机构挂单买入30000股，也许已经有人盯上了，我们先试10000股吧。”  
“行，3000股26.20成交。”麻见报数。  
“我准备推到26.55，你继续买进。3000股26.35成交。”飞龙报数。  
麻见眼疾手快地购入，“3000股26.40成交。”  
飞龙听到麻见报数后，迅速把股价推到26.55，“1000股26.55成交，卖出。”，说完，飞龙迅速平仓，麻见同时平仓。  
飞龙转头看着麻见：“怎么样？”  
麻见回答：“全部卖出，赚了大概1450美元，你呢。”（仅按照每笔交易净佣金4.95美元，购入卖出1%印花税计算，不计算过户费，非真实交易数据。）  
“全部卖出，赚了550美元，大概。”  
麻见看出飞龙有些意兴阑珊，就安抚说：“5分钟2000美元，你已经做得很好了，信风毕竟都是小单，我们多抓几单就好了。”  
飞龙摇头：“我们一天的花费都不止这些了，不对，我们应该不止赚这个数，我下次要试试别的办法。”  
看着飞龙凝神思考的样子，麻见笑了，“那你好好想想，少走神，要不先做几支波段交易练练手感，然后再抓信风，双管齐下两不耽误？”  
听出麻见话里的好意，飞龙转回头对着屏幕，点击，“我刚才止盈的那只下跌了。”  
麻见点击股票代码，看着K线图，问：“做空？”  
“恩，做空。”飞龙回答。  
“多少？”  
“我买了10000股。”  
“我跟20000股。”  
听到麻见的话后，飞龙不知道为什么心里突然有点高兴，不禁笑着接话：“嗯，那我也追加10000股。”  
看着那支股票一路直线往下，以势不可挡的趋势跌了4美元，然后突然触底反弹，“平仓。”飞龙喊道，然后迅速卖出。  
麻见同样迅速全部卖出后，转头问飞龙：“我这次大概赚了76000美元，你呢？”  
“75000美元。”飞龙回答。

当日的交易结束后，麻见和飞龙分别盘了点，飞龙后面抓的3张信风单子，依旧保持了每单两人2000美元上下的盈利额，而日内波段交易则因为飞龙两次止损不坚决，回吐了一些利润，不过在交易结束前20分钟，飞龙又把它们赢了回来。  
“我们两个今天合计盈利20万美元，旗开得胜，恭喜。”麻见说完，把椅子挪过去，伸出右手，要和飞龙击掌。  
飞龙伸出右手，对着麻见的手掌拍了一下，笑了：“开端良好，值得庆祝。”  
麻见站起来，说：“走吧，我带你去吃顿有意思的晚餐。”  
飞龙也站起来，问：“位置订好了？”  
麻见笑着看向飞龙，点头，“有人欠着我人情呢。Alinea分子料理。”  
飞龙想了一下，说：“那家店我知道，好像需要提前两个月订位的，谁这么可怜被你抢了？”  
麻见斜了一眼飞龙，看飞龙一脸揶揄的表情，回答：“是巴兹尔，昨天他故意把他上了封面的杂志放在这里，想说明他很厉害，可惜他手下那些老混蛋还在蹦蹦跳跳。”  
飞龙想了一下，问：“昨天跟踪的人找到了。”  
“对啊。”麻见坐到办公桌上，面对着飞龙，“是公司的第四大股东，霍根（Hogan），那个老混蛋。”  
“昨天那几个人？”  
“他们再也开不了口了。”麻见伸出左手拉起飞龙的右手，然后把飞龙的右手放在他的右手掌心，接着左手盖在飞龙的右手背上，最后抬眼看着飞龙，“我的人和巴兹尔的人一起，给了老霍根一个教训。”  
感觉到麻见的手又在出汗，飞龙没有抽回右手，而是直接问：“你很紧张？”  
“不，”麻见摇头，“老霍根有种族歧视，小时候他的大儿子喜欢背着我叫我杂种，我听到一次就会打他一次，等他第四颗门牙被我打断以后，他就再也不敢这么叫我了。”说着说着麻见突然笑了，伸出舌头舔了舔上下嘴唇后，双眼盯着飞龙的眼睛问，“你呢，会不会也觉得我是杂种？”  
飞龙看麻见虽然脸上在笑，可是眼底却没有半点笑意，不由得想起他自己私生子的身份，还有他当时主持白蛇时那些老家伙们暗地里骂他“野种”的情形，于是缓缓地笑了：“怎么可能，我还被人叫过更难听的呢。霍根那是嫉妒，要知道混血的都漂亮。”说完，飞龙左手伸向前想去抬起麻见的下巴，可伸到一半发现不但距离太远手够不着，麻见还像是察觉到了什么一样把头往后挪了挪，飞龙只好又把手放下了。  
麻见看到飞龙有点不甘心的窘样，不禁被逗乐了，笑了一会后他对飞龙解释：“那群老混蛋有点不知道分寸。以前莉莎和尼尔出事的时候，我就怀疑过他们，尤其是老霍根，但是肯和巴兹尔调查过以后说不是。我昨天突然吻你就是为了要告诉他们我很迷恋你，那几个人消失，应该也能让他们琢磨琢磨后果，消停一阵子。至于巴兹尔，杂志都送过来了，活可不能不干。”  
“那我们是不是……”  
“不行，”麻见听出飞龙话里的意思，摇头，“我表现得越喜欢你，他们越不会动你，你绝不会步莉莎和尼尔的后尘，我保证。”  
飞龙被麻见话里隐含的坚定微微震惊了，他不知道该不该相信麻见，虽然理性告诉他麻见擅长演戏，可他的直觉告诉他，麻见说的保证是认真的，至少在这一秒是认真的。  
麻见看飞龙不说话了，从办公桌上下来，站直身体的同时拉了拉飞龙的右手，等飞龙看向他以后说：“你今天一直神不守舍的，专心点，我们去餐厅了。”  
飞龙被麻见拉着走了两步以后，停了下来，麻见停下脚步回过头满脸疑问地看着飞龙。  
飞龙缓缓开口：“麻见，中国有句话叫做过犹不及，偶尔牵手那是感情好，时时刻刻无论到哪里都牵手，就太明显是在演戏了，自然一点吧。”  
麻见点头，松开飞龙的手回答：“你说的对，其实，只要我表现出非你不可，你完全可以做你自己，无论是拒绝我还是避开我。”  
“是的，”飞龙回答，“但我们两个还是合作伙伴，目前这点不会变。”  
“如你所愿。”麻见推开门，站在门边，扶着门等飞龙通过。  
飞龙走过去以后，轻声说了句：“谢谢。”  
“乐意为你效劳。”麻见回答。

在Alinea餐厅就餐过程中，飞龙发现麻见可能唯一钟爱的就是ROSSINI（和牛，薯条，蛋黄酱）了。当BALLOON（氦气，青苹果）上来时，飞龙拉着气球，听着侍者的解说，对麻见做了个“吸气”的动作，等麻见嘴唇上沾着气球残骸，脸色有点发黑地发出已经变调的声音时，飞龙忍不住“哈哈”大笑了起来。最后他们等着侍者从天花板上取下饰品，做出画一样的整道甜点。飞龙用勺子舀起打碎的冰淇淋，对麻见呼出一口冷气，叫了声：“麻见”。麻见勉为其难地吃了一口冰淇淋后，立刻放下了勺子。  
麻见看飞龙吃甜点吃得眉开眼笑的样子，心下一动，站起来对飞龙说：“走吧，我们去下一家店，不然来不及了。”  
飞龙抬起头，有点愕然，“还有下一家？”  
“今天周末，巴兹尔自然还订了下一家。”  
看着麻见迫不及待想走的样子，飞龙放下勺子，擦了擦嘴和麻见走出餐厅。

走进The Aviary后，飞龙说：“这不是和刚才同一家旗下的酒吧吗？”  
“对，这儿的鸡尾酒挺好玩的，可惜你酒量浅，我们喝两杯最有特色的就走。”麻见回答。  
“嗯，听你安排。”  
落座后，飞龙听麻见要了“Feather Knows Best”和“In the Rocks（old fashioned）”。喝了第一杯充满烟草灼烧气味的酒后，飞龙突然觉得酒吧似乎变得加更昏暗了。“怎么样，这杯白葡萄酒调得如何？”听到对面麻见的声音并没有那么遥远，飞龙笑了笑，回答：“还不错，下一杯呢？”  
“等一会上来，下一杯应该是这里最有趣的酒了。”麻见笑着回答，看着对面飞龙的眼睛像含着两汪泉水，漂亮得惊人，他几乎都要忍不住站起来走上前俯身亲下去，“但还是要等”，麻见心想。“Feather Knows Best”是在烈性酒雪利酒里调入了cognac和scotch混合而成，就算飞龙的酒量有所增加，但以飞龙刚才飞快喝下去的情况看，这一杯加上下一杯“In the Rocks”，飞龙一定会上头。而他，只需要拥有足够的耐心就好。  
侍者端上来两个杯子，杯子里分别放着两个圆形冰块，麻见制止了侍者的告知，拉起橡皮筋上的金属块，只听到 “咔嚓”一声，冰球破了，冰球里面的酒缓缓地流了出来。做完示范后，麻见看着飞龙说：“据说这杯酒的灵感来自于纽约新年零点时代广场的落球仪式。要试试这杯怀俄明州威士忌吗？”  
飞龙点点头，同样弹破了冰球。喝完这杯酒后，飞龙觉得麻见和侍者说话的声音都开始变得遥远，麻见的脸还变得有点摇晃，过了好一会，飞龙才发现麻见的脸已经凑到他面前，而且麻见正在和他说话。飞龙深吸了一口气，才听清楚麻见说的是：“你还好吗，我们可以回去了吗？”飞龙点点头，站起来，他头并不晕，行动也没有什么问题，他能保证他走得不会东倒西歪，还能和麻见走并排，但他确定知道他喝酒上头了，因为他不仅反应有些迟缓，还每走一步路都像是踩在棉花上。

麻见和飞龙走到店门口时，麻见就着灯光清楚地看到飞龙脸上一片晕红，水汪汪的双眼也仿佛盛满了春水，整个人艳丽得不可方物。麻见顿时觉得口干舌燥，“该死的，快到极限了。”这样想的麻见不由得烦躁地拉松了一点领带。等桐岛开车过来，他迫不及待的拉着飞龙钻进后车厢，并且按下了他这边的车窗。桐岛看到后，问：“先生，窗户要全部降下来吗？”  
麻见看了一眼身旁靠在车窗上的飞龙，把他这边的车窗又升了一半，然后说：“不用了，吹了风飞龙明天早上起来会头疼，你开快一点。”  
“是，先生。”

到达酒店后，飞龙的酒劲又下去了一点，他走到卧房，坐在床上，刚拿起床头的一瓶水准备打开，手里的水就被麻见拿走了，他抬头看着麻见，只听麻见说：“我帮你打开。”  
飞龙点了点头，不一会儿，一瓶打开的水就递到了他的面前。飞龙喝了一口以后，把水放在床头，然后背着麻见躺了下去。  
麻见看到飞龙背对着他，就转过去床的另一边，飞龙感觉不到麻见遮挡形成的阴影后，又翻了个身，接着说了一句话。麻见听到后，无声地冷笑了一下。他脱下身上的西装外套，直接上床坐到飞龙背后，探出上半身到飞龙身前问：“你刚才说什么？”  
飞龙往后半侧身看着麻见说：“我说我先睡一会，你先洗澡，我晚点洗。”  
麻见等飞龙说完，直接把飞龙翻过身来，变成平躺在床上，然后他整个人压在了飞龙身上，沿着飞龙的喉结一路向上亲到飞龙的耳下，接着停下来说了句：“周末晚上睡什么。”说完，他又一口含住了飞龙的耳垂。  
本来全身就没有什么力气的飞龙被麻见一阵吮吸耳垂之后，变得更加手脚发软，他拒绝麻见推开麻见肩膀的动作变成了轻抚。麻见被飞龙轻抚得全身燥热，他直起身体把衬衣脱掉，然后开始解开飞龙的衬衣扣子。  
麻见离开后热度下降，飞龙脑袋清醒了一点，他双手往下按住麻见的双手，喘着气说：“麻见，不行，我们去找女人。”  
麻见把飞龙的双手推开，说：“我们两个人之间不需要什么女人。”发现飞龙的双手还要伸上来压住他的手之后，麻见索性把手指伸进飞龙衬衣的扣隙间，然后“嘶拉”一声，把飞龙的衬衣撕成了两半，接着麻见的手搭在了飞龙的皮带扣上。  
感觉到腰胯间突然被勒紧然后立刻又被松开的飞龙猛地用力微微抬起身体，双手盖在麻见的手上，摇了摇头，说了句：“真的不行，我不愿意。”后，仿佛再也没有力气支撑身体似的又倒在了床上。

麻见再次推开飞龙无力的双手，他在飞龙的双手盖上来之前就已经解开了飞龙西裤上的扣子，现在他只需要把飞龙裤子上的拉链拉下来就好。做完这一切之后，麻见再次俯下身体压在飞龙身上，嘴往飞龙的嘴唇上亲。飞龙侧头避开，他的双手上臂被麻见的手臂压着前臂伸不上来，双腿也被麻见压着动弹不了，唯一能表示拒绝的也只有口里不停的说：“不行”了。麻见也不管飞龙的拒绝，依旧一个劲地在飞龙脸颊上胡乱亲吻。  
飞龙不知道是不是酒的后劲太足，他只感觉被麻见压的脑袋昏沉，全身发热，还有点口干舌燥，他想掀翻麻见去喝水又完全没有办法。  
麻见的呼吸越来越粗重，然而最终他还是忍了忍，抬起身体看着身下脸和上身全都通红的飞龙，问：“飞龙，我继续下去好不好？”  
飞龙转回头双眼看着麻见，喘着气拒绝：“不行，我不愿意。”  
麻见低头吻了下去，这次飞龙没有力气避开，只能结结实实被麻见用舌头在口腔里肆虐了个遍，才得以呼吸下一口新鲜空气。

麻见看着双眼眼角通红，似乎随时都能哭出来的飞龙，半是怜爱半是诱惑地问：“为什么呢，你知道我能让你多舒服的。或者，我先帮你含一下？”麻见说不清楚此刻他心里的感觉，他的身体现在非常想要飞龙，他很想念飞龙体内的温暖舒适，还有飞龙高潮时似哭非哭的表情。他知道如果他现在强行进行下去的话，飞龙根本没有办法拒绝，但他就是不想飞龙明天早上起来后悔，所以哪怕是口头哄着飞龙答应也好，飞龙只要一旦答应，就不会事后翻脸，更不会突然离开。  
“疼。”飞龙觉得他已经控制不了自己说的话了，仿佛是借着酒劲撒酒疯似的，他把那些感受说了出来。  
“疼？”麻见果然顿住了，望着飞龙的脸问，“每一次都疼？”  
“是，每一次都疼，就像刀子一直在捅。”飞龙看着麻见的眼睛，说话的音量提得比刚才拒绝的声音要高。  
麻见想起十年前飞龙被他用刀挖脓疗伤都忍着痛不喊叫出声的样子，身上的热度突然有点下降，过了一会，他忍不住再问：“从没有舒服的时候吗？我看你每次都……”  
飞龙侧过头，不再看着麻见的眼睛回答：“前面疼太久，后面舒服也就十几秒，事后也很难受。”  
麻见感觉手脚冰凉，像是追根究底一样问了一句：“那我们第一次在车里呢，你……”  
“疼，很疼。”飞龙闭上眼睛，像是不想再说话，也像是表现出任凭麻见随心意处置的意思。  
麻见身上却完全没有了力气，他不知道他是怎么从飞龙身上下来的。飞龙的个性他还算了解，醉酒时说的话也几乎全是真的。所以只能是合作伙伴，那就暂时只做合作伙伴吧，麻见心想，时间还有那么长，他总会找到办法解决的。想到这里，他拿起毯子盖在飞龙身上，然后下床走去洗浴间。

飞龙听到麻见关上洗浴间门的声音后睁开了眼睛。他说了那些心里话之后，酒的后劲又消了一点，身上的力气也恢复了许多，他本来以为……终究麻见还是和十年前一样，没有强迫他。想到这里，飞龙伸出左手放在眼睛上方看了好几十秒，才缓缓放了下来。他，要不要试着再相信麻见一次？


	11. 我希望你可以做我的校友

坐在沙发上看报纸的麻见听到飞龙走出卧房的声音，抬头看了一眼，问：“起来了？头疼不疼，需不需要喝一杯回神酒？”  
“不用了。”飞龙走到沙发边坐下，看着身穿POLO衫的麻见，“难得见你穿得这么休闲，是准备去哪里吗？”  
麻见放下报纸，回答还穿着睡袍的飞龙：“今天带你去西北大学，你也好好想想你读书的事，是继续还是干脆就不读了？”  
“还没考虑清楚，我本来就是读来打发时间的，现在······”飞龙靠着沙发背不紧不慢地说。  
“那就再想想，我先叫他们送早餐上来。”  
飞龙抬了抬眉毛，多少有些惊讶，“你居然还没吃？”  
麻见哑然失笑，“我哪天不是等着你一起的？”看飞龙转头看窗外的景色避开回答，就又接着吩咐了一句，“等会出去记得换休闲装。”  
“知道了。”飞龙低声应道。

飞龙坐在成衣定制店的沙发上看着旁边的麻见，麻见端起桌面上的咖啡，侧头示意身旁的飞龙：“小吉姆泡的咖啡还是不错的，你不试试？”  
“不了，我喜欢喝茶。”飞龙摇头拒绝，“你来这取衣服？”  
麻见喝了一口咖啡，放下杯子后，侧着大半个身体面对飞龙：“来试试上次订做的礼服，顺便叫老埃文加紧时间帮你赶制一套礼服。”  
“为什么要订制礼服，我带的西装不合适吗？”飞龙抓住了关键词。  
“你的礼服几乎都放在香港了吧？”麻见故意不提飞龙和米海尔在一起的那段时光，“我这次回来就是为了要参加肯的婚礼，你既然和我一起回了家，肯定是要一起出席的。巴兹尔和我从小到大的衣服都是老埃文做的，你的礼服自然要交给老埃文我才放心。”  
飞龙消化了一下麻见的话，说：“原来如此，那我去准备一份礼物。”  
“你不需要着急，我基本都准备好了，明天肯也会说他想要的，没有我再陪你去买。”  
“嗯”飞龙点点头，这时他看到一个中等身材头发有点花白的白种人朝他们走过来。听到白种人的脚步声后，麻见的头转了过去，并且立刻站起身，同时把左手伸到他面前，叫了声他的名字：“飞龙。”  
飞龙也站了起来，犹豫了几秒钟，还是把右手放在了麻见的手里。麻见立刻紧握着他的手，把他拉到了白种人面前。

白种人面带笑容地对飞龙说：“先生，您好。”接着又对着麻见笑道：“莱斯特少爷，这位是······”  
“刘飞龙，我要带去参加肯婚礼的男伴。飞龙，这是老埃文，我所有服装的设计者。也是我的老朋友。”  
“你好，埃文。”飞龙本来习惯性的要伸出右手，手刚抬起来才记起来他的手正被麻见紧紧握着，于是只好微笑着点了点头。  
“飞龙少爷，您好。”老埃文也是从善如流地笑着回答。  
“老埃文，需要你帮飞龙赶制一套和我配对的礼服。”   
“麻见。”飞龙一脸不赞同地侧头看向麻见。然而麻见却把飞龙的手拉到唇边，亲吻了一下，满脸诚挚地看着飞龙的眼睛说：“相信我，飞龙，肯会很高兴。”飞龙听到麻见的话以后，停顿了一会，这时他又听到对面传来老埃文的声音：“飞龙少爷，我来帮您量身。”  
老埃文开始帮飞龙量身，小吉姆在旁边记录。麻见在老埃文报数停顿间问了一句：“老埃文，飞龙的礼服什么时候可以取？”  
老埃文想了一下，回答：“哈里斯先生的婚礼是在下下周周六，飞龙少爷的礼服下下周周四可以来取。”  
“太晚了，老埃文，飞龙的礼服万一要修改呢，香港都有24小时成衣私人订制了。”麻见似乎有点不满。  
“我亲手帮飞龙少爷做，下下周周四早上帮你送过去，有不合身的地方也来得及修改，把地址留下来。”  
麻见笑了，“老埃文你亲自动手的礼服肯定好，到时候把我们的礼服一起送去希尔斯大厦52层，肯原来的办公室。”  
老埃文听到麻见的话以后停了一下，问：“肯的办公室现在归你了？”  
“对啊，”麻见接话，“我现在和飞龙一起筹建公司，肯就把办公室给我们两个了。”  
老埃文似乎是听出了麻见的话里的得意，说：“那可是值得恭喜的事情，莱斯特少爷以后都在芝加哥了吗，不回日本了吧。”  
“暂时不回日本了，肯要我在芝加哥呆着。”麻见把锅丢给了肯。  
“那莱斯特少爷您就听哈里斯先生的话好了。飞龙少爷，左边还是右边。”  
飞龙正听着麻见和老埃文的对话，突然听到老埃文对他说话，愣了几秒才回答：“左边。”而与他声音同时响起的还有麻见的声音：“左边。”飞龙听到麻见的回答后，刚开始有点纳闷惊愕，于是看向麻见，麻见却对他勾嘴一笑，眨了眨右眼。飞龙突然就明悟了，“麻见还是这么下流。”他在心里腹诽。  
麻见看飞龙侧过头不看他，面对他的左耳耳尖还有点泛红，不禁低头无声地笑了，他倒是想笑出声来，可又怕飞龙生气。上次他在飞龙的别墅里就仔细观察过了，昨天晚上又加深了一次印象而已。“不过不管飞龙是气的还是羞的，飞龙的这个样子还真是可爱啊。”麻见心想。

走在西北大学的埃文斯顿校园里，看着偶然出现在自己眼前的小动物，飞龙问麻见：“你上次订制的礼服还没有付款，我这次的礼服也是记在你的帐上。可我怎么记得你的家族基金已经不能支取了？”  
麻见停住了脚步，侧头看向飞龙，嬉皮笑脸地回答：“那还不简单，只能希望飞龙少爷你的股票投资越来越厉害，然后支付我们所有的酒店、餐饮、服装费。”  
飞龙收回了往前跨的脚步，转了个身，做了他昨天就打算做的动作----右手抬起麻见的下巴，冷笑了一声后，问麻见：“我根本不需要动用投资的钱就能养你，这样吧，肯一个月给珍妮的零花钱是多少，我就付你多少，但你必须答应我一个条件。”  
麻见头微微后仰看向飞龙，“不包括其他任何花费，零花钱3万美金。”  
“不贵，你的所有其他费用我也可以包。如何？”  
麻见伸出右手揽住飞龙的腰，然后把飞龙往怀里猛地一带，头往下压，对着飞龙的脸吹气：“说你的条件。”  
飞龙抬了抬眉毛，语气平淡地强调：“你的手。”  
麻见笑了：“你知道为什么带你来这所大学吗，这里强调尊重，永远不会以有色眼镜看我们两个现在的行为，你完全不需要顾忌别人的眼光。说吧。”  
飞龙收回托着麻见下巴的右手，改为把手按在麻见的左手上臂上，脸靠近麻见的左耳低声说出了条件。麻见听得眉头一皱。飞龙上身和麻见拉开距离，看着麻见沉思的脸，淡淡地笑了。  
麻见看着飞龙脸上一副戏弄的表情，心里暗暗骂了一句“报复心重的小气鬼”，头往前靠近飞龙的左耳说出答案。

飞龙“哼”了一声，双手往前推开麻见，顺便身体后退了一步，转身往前走。麻见大跨步往前并排飞龙，追问：“如何。”  
回答麻见的是飞龙言简意赅的一个词：“做梦。”  
麻见叹了一口气，装模作样地说：“那我下个月只好动用我的股票账户了。”  
“你现在唯一体面的只有你的股票账户了。”飞龙直接点破。他这次同麻见合作，每个人各自放了400万美金到个人股票账户。麻见存入这笔钱后，身上就只剩账单了，他也不清楚为什么麻见会变得这么山穷水尽。  
“我还有SION。”麻见的语气依旧硬气。  
麻见越强调，飞龙越觉得麻见入不敷出，下意识地说出心里话：“变卖资产吗？”等了半天，飞龙也没有听见麻见回答，心想大概是戳伤了麻见的自尊心，于是又开口说：“你接受我的条件，我养你一年，你的基金到时候可以取用了，SION可能情况也好转了。总比你这样强撑着好。”  
“珍妮在肯那里也是有人权的，你的条件完全没有考虑过我。”  
飞龙停下脚步，侧头看麻见，发觉麻见居然是一副委屈的表情，不由得转头看着远方，说：“珍妮是肯的女朋友，对吧。”  
听到飞龙终于想通了关节点，麻见暗暗翻了个白眼，回答：“对，珍妮是肯的女朋友，所以肯才会养着她。”  
“珍妮也是这次肯结婚的对象？”飞龙再次转头看向麻见，等麻见点头以后，飞龙开始解释，“麻见你看，珍妮和肯有感情，才会在肯那里有人权。我和你之间没有感情，我们只是假装恋人。我包养你，我们两人是单纯的金主与被包养人关系，你没有资格和我谈人权。”  
这回轮到麻见睁大眼睛看着飞龙了，看到飞龙还肯定地点了点头之后，麻见深深吸了一口气，问：“前面就是商学院新修的大楼了，你要进去看看吗？”  
飞龙看了一眼，摇了摇头，发现麻见明显失望的表情，突然福临心至问了一句：“你是这里毕业的。”  
“对啊。”麻见转头，领着飞龙往密歇根湖畔方向走，“去看看湖畔边的石头吧，也很有意思。”

“我一直以为你是毕业于常青藤。”飞龙跟上麻见的脚步。  
“我本科在耶鲁，凯洛格商学院读的ＭＢＡ。”  
“难怪你不提布斯商学院，直接带我来这里。”飞龙看着在阳光下波光粼粼的密歇根湖水，“可是如果在这里读书的话，我就不能和你一起合作了。”  
“你在想什么。”麻见伸手抓住飞龙的手，“我希望你可以做我的校友，但我怎么可能会允许你离开我一个人来这里上学。你读书也只能在芝加哥分校读晚班，要么周末班，周一到周五白天你必须和我在一起。”  
听到麻见坚定的话语声，飞龙心想，“果真，麻见已经穷得维持不了现在的生活水准了。”，怜悯心一旦升起，飞龙甩开麻见手的心思也就放下了。飞龙看着被涂鸦得颜色各异的石头，转了个话题，“麻见，你以前读书的时候，有什么想要写在石头上的？”  
“没有，不过现在有了。”  
飞龙转头看向麻见，好奇地问：“是什么？”  
麻见紧了紧飞龙的手，笑着说：“进得我口，入得你手。”看到飞龙 “腾”地红了脸，麻见又强调了一句：“真心所愿。”  
“得寸进尺。”飞龙用力甩开麻见的手，扭头往回走。麻见一把拉住飞龙。“你还想说什么？”飞龙头也不回地问。  
“你会不会骑自行车，如果你会，我们一起沿着湖畔骑回芝加哥，听说一个半小时就可以到了。”  
“我不会。”听出麻见语气里暗含的讨好，飞龙把说话语气也稍微放得平缓了一点，“怎么突然想要骑车？”  
“天气好，锻炼锻炼身体。”  
骑一个半小时自行车锻炼身体？根本就是为了消耗旺盛的精力吧。飞龙回忆起麻见昨晚在床上辗转反侧翻来覆去的样子，有点了然地想笑，这样联系起来，麻见刚才的委屈倒真不是装的，自己的要求多少还是有点为难他了。想通了一切的飞龙，心里最后一丝不快也散去了，发自真心地商量：“要不你自己骑回去，我在酒店等你？”   
“你又没拿到驾照，我不放心你开车。”麻见松开拉住飞龙前臂的手，往前跨了一步，瞥了一眼忍笑忍到表情古怪的飞龙，“不准笑，回去和我一起跑步。”  
“哦。”飞龙拉长了声音，无所谓地答应道。

“我要告诉你件事，珍妮是华裔，华裔二代。”返程的路上，麻见对飞龙说。  
飞龙听到后，思索了几秒钟，“肯和巴兹尔之所以会欢迎我，因为我是华人？”  
“对。”麻见停顿了一会，继续说，“肯每次做选择抓的时机都很准确，尤其是婚姻。珍妮，一个艺术品经纪人，恰好被推荐给了肯，然后就成为了肯的女朋友。”  
“一个爱情故事。”飞龙平淡总结。  
“不是，”麻见摇了摇头，转了方向盘，“莉莎出事以后，肯也有过很多女朋友。不但肯一直没有结婚，连孩子也只有我和巴兹尔两个。当然一方面是巴兹尔起了作用，另外一方面肯也没有再次结婚的打算。”  
“你想说这不是真爱？”飞龙侧头看向麻见，然后他看到麻见开口：“爱情又不会只有一次，每一次在它们存续期间内都是真爱，但并非每段真爱最后都会结婚。”  
“那你是想强调时机。”  
“是的，还有能抓住时机的人。机会永远只垂青有准备的人。”  
飞龙把到芝加哥以后发生的所有事情连贯想了一遍，问了个似乎无关紧要的问题：“麻见，巴兹尔是不是毕业于法学院。”  
麻见侧头看了坐在副驾上的飞龙一眼，迎着飞龙的目光笑了，点头，“不止是他，他的太太艾玛也是毕业于西北大学法学院。”  
“原来如此。”飞龙把头转向前方，身体往后靠在椅背上。“这才正常啊。”飞龙心想。  
过了好几分钟，麻见听到飞龙说：“你们家里西北大学的校友挺多的。”麻见笑了笑，接话：“所以我才希望你也可以做我的校友。”


	12. 麻见他另外有爱人

麻见看着飞龙从坐下到和肯与珍妮一同谈笑风生进餐没有超过十五分钟。他很久以前就知道飞龙聪明，但真正亲身感受到飞龙的通透是第一次。十年前他感受到的飞龙聪敏却优柔寡断，他耳闻目见飞龙果断是9年前通过叶的转述以及后来白蛇的重新崛起。但两三年前的飞龙，麻见想了想，也许可以用感情激越这样的词来形容比较合适，换个说法是长着一张聪明的脸，做的全是蠢事。可现在坐在他旁边的飞龙不一样了，人情练达，待人接物老练，演技圆滑。  
飞龙第一次接触肯及巴兹尔时表现出的懵懂和着急解释，恰恰应了天然这个词，误打误撞地降低了肯和巴兹尔对他杀伤力的评估分值，麻见心想，这正合他的意。他选择的伴侣不能一看就太过聪明，这会让人防备，又不能太糟糕，会影响对他的评价，刘飞龙这种对人表现得适度真诚，礼仪又无可挑剔的人，是最好的选择。既让人觉得他可以亲近，又因为对他教养暗藏的背景思量不至于会轻慢他。这大概就是天生的亲和力吧。想到这里，麻见把一小块煎蛋卷送进嘴里。

在方宁看来，和他第一次见面的飞龙明显比莱斯特好亲近。因为母亲珍妮和肯相恋不到一年的原因，他和妹妹方安见到肯家人的次数屈指可数，而肯的第二个儿子莱斯特，更是长年待在日本，从不回来。况且莱斯特185的高度相对于他175的身高，是隐隐有压迫感的，莱斯特只是表面看起来和善，坐下来后却几乎没有和他们说过一句话，显得很是傲慢。但他身边的这个刘飞龙就不同了，第一眼看过去，英俊冰冷，一副高傲不好亲近的模样，可是一旦开口交谈，就让人感觉温柔平和如沐春风。  
方宁对刘飞龙的热络珍妮看在眼里，心底却有些隐隐着急，方宁方安和肯的两个儿子可能是因为年龄差的原因，在一起时举止总是很拘谨。她虽然是第一次真正见到莱斯特，但是莱斯特的照片她看过不少，莱斯特的一些传闻她也听过。关于和莱斯特在日本厮混的那些人，肯偶尔说起来总是否定居多。这次和莱斯特一起来早午餐会的刘飞龙，看上去的确相貌出众，举止也得体，让人很有好感，但也仅止于此了，肯的喜好最终决定了她对刘飞龙的态度。

飞龙不是没有察觉到陈珍妮对他的审视，但对于他来说这是这两年遇到过的再正常不过的事情，倒是方宁的热情让他有些轻微惊讶，不过想起餐厅里几乎全是白种人之后，他能理解方宁这种不是老乡胜似老乡相见的感情，应该是有抱团取暖的想法吧。只是他从麻见口里偶尔听到的评价，麻见对这个即将成为他名义上母亲的女人并没有多大好感。于是他转移话题，开口询问肯想要什么结婚礼物。  
很明显，肯听到飞龙的问话以后很高兴，他笑着转头问珍妮：“亲爱的，你觉得我们目前还需要什么特别的礼物？”  
如果说珍妮原来还不清楚肯对莱斯特和刘飞龙一起出现有怎么样的看法，那么现在肯的表现就太过明显了，肯是支持的，她随即想到了刘飞龙的华人身份，答案立刻呼之欲出。她展开笑容：“我们的厨房里似乎还缺一套中国瓷器的餐具，亲爱的，你觉得呢？”  
“好主意，我们想到一起了。”肯点头，看向飞龙，“这就是我们需要的了。”  
“希望你们届时会喜欢我的礼物。”飞龙回答。

飞龙话音刚落，就听到对面有些熟悉的声音响起：“我们来晚了，肯，飞龙决定送你们什么结婚礼物。”  
“一套中国瓷器餐具，真让人期待那些漂亮的艺术品。”肯回答来人的话。  
“我们也很期待你展示礼物。”  
飞龙看到巴兹尔在对面坐下，身旁跟着一位穿套装的女士，干练精致的妆容，盘起的长发。接着一个10岁左右的小男孩跑过来坐在了他们旁边。  
“肯，珍妮，莱斯特，比尔（方宁），安妮（方安）。”小男孩叫完所有人之后，看着飞龙不做声。  
巴兹尔笑了一下，介绍：“飞龙，这是我的妻子艾玛，小儿子扎克，这是莱斯特的好朋友飞龙。”  
“你好，艾玛。”“你好，飞龙。”飞龙和艾玛互相打招呼。  
“飞龙你好。”扎克的声音随后响起。  
“你好，扎克。”飞龙自然地浮现出笑容，因为看着小陶在身边长大的原因，他对礼貌可爱的小男孩都很喜欢。  
“阿曼达和丹尼尔呢？”麻见开口问。  
“阿曼达和男朋友晚点会到，丹尼尔遇到朋友了，不过如果丹尼尔知道你已经到了，肯定会马上过来。”艾玛回答。  
“我也很想他们了。”麻见笑了笑。他低头看了一眼飞龙碟子里几乎没有动过的炒蛋和太妃糖煎饼，开口对飞龙说，“你陪我去取点食物吧。”  
飞龙微微侧头看了麻见一眼，点点头。

麻见拿起碟子，取了块焦糖松饼递给飞龙，“尝尝。”飞龙咬了一口，笑了。麻见又拿碟子取了一块布朗尼蛋糕和两块蔓越莓马斯卡彭奶酪司康递给飞龙。飞龙接过去，问：“给我的？”  
“当然，我们已经和肯见过面了，另外找张桌子吃吧，你过来看还有什么喜欢的？”  
飞龙随手点了鸡块、培根，麻见顺便再帮他拿了一份吐司面包布丁。等飞龙找到空位坐下来看麻见把所有的碟子放在桌子上以后，抬头问了一句：“你还要一起再吃点吗？”  
麻见点点头，“我会再去取点，你先吃，酒你不能喝，等我回来拿杯橙汁给你。”  
“知道了。”飞龙回答。

“我可以在这里坐下吗？”一道柔美的女声在飞龙的头顶上方响起。  
飞龙放下手里的勺子，抬起头，看到了一位手里拿着血腥玛丽，身穿小礼服，头发盘起的女子。她有一双多么漂亮而明亮的蓝眼睛啊，注视人的眼光如此温柔，飞龙心想，开口回答：“当然。”  
“谢谢。”女子精致的面容上露出笑容，她举止优雅地把酒杯轻轻放下，在飞龙对面坐了下来。察觉到飞龙的目光一扫而过自己的左手，女子自我介绍：“你好，我是黛西摩尔，本摩尔的太太。”  
“你好，摩尔太太，我是飞龙·刘。”  
迎上飞龙有点疑惑的目光，黛西笑了：“我是哈里斯以前的未婚妻，莱斯特哈里斯。”  
飞龙刚听黛西开口的时候一时没反应过来哈里斯是谁，直到黛西说出莱斯特的名字。她是麻见以前的未婚妻？飞龙愣了一下，什么狗血剧情？脑袋里迅速转了一圈的飞龙露出得体的笑容：“那我们重新认识一下，我是莱斯特的合作伙伴飞龙·刘，很荣幸认识你，摩尔太太。”  
“我十年前就想认识你了，刘先生。”黛西略微低下头看着桌子上的血腥玛丽，低声说，“十年前莱斯特从香港回来以后，我们的婚约就解除了。”说完后，黛西抬起头，眼睛直视着飞龙的眼睛，“我一直不明白我输在什么地方，直到今天看到你本人。你的照片比你本人要逊色许多。”  
十年前，又是十年前，飞龙心想，所有和麻见有关的人都在有意识地提起十年前，轮流上场迫不及待地表演，这么沉不住气，看来他们的需求已经到了非常急切的地步。真是像蜘蛛网一样的圈套，黏在身上甩都甩不掉。虽然飞龙心底已经有些不耐烦，但依然还是放缓语速笑着解释：“摩尔太太，我对你和莱斯特没有结合在一起表示遗憾，毕竟像你这么美丽优雅的女士，莱斯特放弃你是他的损失，如果换做是我，肯定不会让你离开。摩尔先生是一位非常幸运的男士。但或许某些情况令你误会了，虽然我不知道奇怪的传言从何而来？我十年前和莱斯特的合作还没开始就失败了，之后我们也没有过任何联系，今年我和他很凑巧地遇到，才重新开始合作。所以你前面说的那些话，请原谅，我不太能理解其中的意思。”

“肯哈里斯是个很务实的人，他不会轻易邀请陌生人参加他的早午餐会，尤其是坐在他的家人身旁就餐。”黛西收起笑容，“这是默许和接受，如果我不是莱斯特的前未婚妻，我会相信你只是莱斯特的合作伙伴或者好朋友。”  
“摩尔太太，这个世界上有很多事情并没有大家猜测的那样复杂，就像这次女主人珍妮的出现。”黛西对肯的评价和麻见有异曲同工之妙，真不愧是以前的未婚夫妻，飞龙想。  
“我很赞成你的观点，刘先生，正如你所说，珍妮的出现不是意外，你的出现同样也不是意外。你出现的时机就像我二十年前出现的时机一样，恰如其分。”  
飞龙看到黛西的背挺得很直，忍着脾气说：“不，摩尔太太，或许是我表达不够清楚，肯和珍妮相爱，而我只是莱斯特的合作伙伴，被邀请是因为肯的礼貌。”  
黛西摇摇头，“我一度对你和我暗自进行过比较，自认为无论是相貌还是家族，我和你都不相上下，我和莱斯特甚至相爱，可为什么我会输。后来我得出结论，我不是男人。莱斯特习惯做出一些出乎意料的选择。”  
“抱歉，摩尔太太，我想我不得不打断你的话。”飞龙盯着黛西的眼睛，上身往前倾，神情严肃地说，“我再强调一遍，我和莱斯特十年前没有任何感情牵扯，因此你和莱斯特的分手和我一点关系都没有，你对我的指责我不接受。而且我现在可以很确定地告诉你一件事，麻见，也就是莱斯特，他另外有爱人。我认同你的说法，莱斯特的选择出乎意料，因为他竟然选择抛弃你。”  
察觉到飞龙怒气的黛西，用眼角余光扫了一眼桌子上的培根后，重新展开笑容，“是我失礼了，刘先生。我对我刚才说话的态度表示道歉。人有时候会做出一些冲动的选择，但最终还是会回归平顺的生活，这是我结婚9年得出来的感悟。”  
飞龙不置可否地点点头，敷衍道：“谢谢你的箴言。”  
黛西继续笑着说：“和你交谈非常愉快，刘先生，下个月第三周周六晚上，是我儿子达伦的生日派对，希望届时你和莱斯特一同光临。”  
“感谢你的邀请，我会转告莱斯特。”  
黛西拿起桌子上的酒杯站起来，“我的丈夫似乎在找我，我可能需要先离开了。”  
“请自便。”飞龙接话。

飞龙坐了一会，重新拿起勺子。他刚把一口布朗尼蛋糕送进口里，就看到一碟华夫饼和一杯橙汁放在了桌子上。  
飞龙抬起头，看到麻见在刚才黛西坐的位置上坐了下来。没等麻见开口说话，他又低下头，左手把装着培根的碟子推到麻见面前，右手继续挖了一口布朗尼蛋糕。麻见移了两片培根片到华夫饼上，吃了一口以后，停下来对对面的飞龙说：“我刚才遇见了一个老朋友，所以回来晚了，他邀请我们下个月第三周周六晚上去参加他儿子的生日派对。”  
“我也收到了同样的邀请。”飞龙再次放下手里的勺子，抬起头看着对面的麻见，发现麻见的表情有点惊讶后，继续说，“你的前未婚妻，摩尔太太，刚才就坐在你现在的位置上，对我提出了邀请。”  
麻见叹了一口气，“我知道这多少让你觉得有些尴尬，但是我和她的丈夫依旧还是朋友，我和她分手以后再也没有单独联系过。”  
飞龙摇了摇头，“我一点都不尴尬，麻见，她对我们十年前和现在的关系都有点误会，我已经解释清楚了。我会考虑是否参加这个派对的。”说完，飞龙端起橙汁喝了半杯。  
看到飞龙脸色不善地拿起司康咬了一口，知道飞龙在隐隐生气的麻见不再开口说话，选择继续吃自己面前的华夫饼。

在不远处看到麻见和飞龙互动的黛西，听到身旁的本说：“莱斯特接受了邀请，我的感觉和巴兹尔一样，他们两个的关系并没有那么好。”  
“不对。”黛西摇了摇头，“他们两个真的是恋人，只不过现在闹了别扭而已。”刚才莱斯特一坐下，飞龙·刘就推了培根片过去，莱斯特自然地就接住了。只有真正在意莱斯特的人才知道比起甜食，莱斯特更偏爱咸味，莱斯特的盘子里永远都少不了培根片。如果不是莱斯特真心接纳的人，莱斯特也不会立刻接受别人递过来的食物，这一点也是她成为莱斯特女朋友很久以后才确定的。而且这么多年来她冷眼旁观，莱斯特当着公众的面领到肯跟前并进入家庭圈的人，除了她，只有那个飞龙·刘。  
本看着黛西陷入沉思的侧脸说：“虽然我没有感觉出来，但是你既然说是，那就一定是。”  
黛西听到本的声音，把身体转向本笑了：“这是我女性的直觉，不过你说的也很有道理。莱斯特有一部分日本血统，所以他对情感的追求也许更接近莉莎。我们就做我们该做的那一部分吧。”  
“当然，妻子的话总是对的。”本点头。

飞龙和麻见在芝加哥艺术博物馆里闲逛，走到梵高自画像前时，飞龙停了下来。  
“你喜欢梵高？”看着飞龙一动也不动地看着梵高的自画像，麻见问。  
“对。”飞龙回答，接着他对着墙上的油画轻声打了个招呼，“嗨，文森特，你好啊。”  
“据说梵高受日本版画的影响很深。”麻见看着专心看油画的飞龙轻声说。  
“我也听说过，他有一个热烈的日本美梦。”飞龙轻声回答。  
他同样也有过一个热烈的日本美梦，飞龙想，那个美梦的名字叫做麻见隆一。时间流转到今天，他曾站过低谷，也曾立于高楼，可他再也没有感受过和十年前那三天相同的充满生机的幸福感。他那时并没发觉自己已经爱上了麻见，他只知道他有可以信任的合作伙伴，耐心倾听他说话的朋友，和钱途似锦的共同目标。虽然那三天阴雨连绵，危机四伏，但他依然可以闻到阳光的味道，还有一切无限可能的希望。  
后来他家破人亡，倾心相信的美梦杳无踪迹，他自责迷茫痛楚逃避，直到发现一切都是圈套。幸好他还有唯一的一个优点，飞龙想，只要破除迷雾，他就能顺应形势扭转乾坤。就像这次，他一直犹疑于麻见家人的目的和麻见真真假假的示好，然而看清真相后，他却能自如地沉浸其中妥善周旋，例如一个小时前他轻松答应肯下周六晚上的家人聚会邀请。

“我第一次看到文森特的画是五年前，我被他的向日葵迷住了，世俗、浓烈、生机勃勃。每一笔都在竭尽全力地交付真诚。”  
麻见侧过头看飞龙面带微笑的说话，可他并没有看向自己，所以飞龙是在对着油画自言自语，下了结论后，麻见没有接话，他头转回正面继续观赏油画。  
“麻见。”听到飞龙叫自己名字的麻见再次侧头看向飞龙，接着他对上了飞龙温柔至极的目光。  
“我曾经激烈而毫无保留地爱过一个人，”飞龙停顿了一会，继续说，“我也曾被人赤诚地爱过。”说完这句，飞龙的目光又回到前方的油画上。  
麻见心里顿时涌起一阵惊涛骇浪，飞龙的话是什么意思，他说的人是谁，米海尔吗？想到这里，麻见靠近飞龙，伸出右手抓住飞龙垂着的左手。  
突然被麻见抓住手的飞龙并没有甩开麻见的手，而是侧过头看着麻见说：“麻见，你也这样爱着一个人，对吗？”  
“我······”麻见刚想开口，就看见飞龙对着他做了个“嘘”的口型，然后摇了摇头，麻见不再说话，右手用力握了握飞龙的左手。  
飞龙眉头皱了皱，瞥了麻见一眼后，转回头继续看着梵高的自画像。

今天凌晨五点，因为前一天晚上陪麻见跑步导致的肌肉酸痛，他翻了个身以后就再也没有办法继续入睡，而这时，他突然发现麻见睡的那边床是空的。心里划过危险信号的他，蹑手蹑脚地站在虚掩着的门后，接着，他听到了麻见说日语的声音。麻见的声音压得很低，像是怕被人听见，但还是会有只言片语从门缝里飘进来。  
“我也很想你，秋仁。”  
“我这里暂时还回不去，需要几个月的时间。”  
“当然，你的口舌功夫是最厉害的。”  
“哈哈，你要看看吗？”  
听到麻见愉悦的声音，他感到自己内心波澜不惊，反而觉得理所当然。他走回床边，看着麻见那边床头矮柜上放的闹钟。住进这家酒店第二天，麻见就买了个小闹钟回来。他虽然觉得奇怪，但麻见不说，他也就不问了。原来作用在这里，芝加哥时间凌晨五点，东京时间晚上十九点。他不清楚麻见是否每天都在跟秋仁准时通电话，尽管这并不关他的事，他只是发现他错了，从来入戏太深的那个人都不是麻见，而是他，刘飞龙。  
五年前他被对麻见的恨意折磨得无法入眠的时候，他看到了梵高的向日葵，他着迷般的临摹，一笔又一笔，既绝望又悲愤，用尽全身力气后，他反复诵读“舍利子，是诸法空相，不生不灭，不垢不净，不增不减。”然后他终于可以安然入睡。他面对自己的错误，坦然接受与麻见多年后第一次见面时的拔枪相对，正如他此时接受麻见拙劣的演技。当麻见回到床上再次把他搂紧到怀里时，他心底升起了一丝对麻见的怜悯，一个为利益而牺牲与爱人相守的人。  
然后他遇到麻见的前任未婚妻，不论出自于何种原因，她坐在了他面前，矜持高傲地说出她曾经的身份。他却看到了她眼底的那丝不甘心和她深埋心底的爱意。就像看到愚蠢的心底还存着一丝侥幸和麻见来芝加哥的自己。他轻易地看穿了她，那他呢，在肯的家里，应该也被肯及巴兹尔看穿了吧。愚不可及，他心底涌现出愤怒，不是对她，而是对自己，于是他开口告诉她，不要再心存执念，麻见他另外有爱人。

“麻见，油画不像素描，画多了会起腻，也不像水彩，一次渲染影响效果，它可以不停地涂抹，然后变成今天我们看到的模样。如果不用X光探测，我们永远都不知道它最开始是什么样子。”就像人的心，包裹在皮囊之下，看到的，摸到的，也未必是真实。  
“可那又有什么要紧呢，”麻见抓紧飞龙的手，“我们见到的就是它最后想要呈现给我们的样子，它那些层层叠叠的过去，我们没有必要去探知，即使你能和画家对话，一个人终究也没办法对另一个人的一切感同身受。我们只需要参与它的现在就好，任何事情都是，过去的已经过去，但现在可以改变未来。”  
飞龙看着麻见的眼睛缓缓地笑了，“对，现在才是未来。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、艾玛穿套装表明她律师的身份，黛西盘发表明她在任何场合都极度注重礼仪。  
> 2、芝加哥时区西6，东京时区东9，时差是15，但故事时间是5月，芝加哥已经到了采用夏令时的时候，所以是凌晨5点。


	13. 你答应我一个条件

门被打开后，熟悉的脚步声响起，不一会儿脚步声在桌子前停了下来，接着是包装盒被拆开的声音，然后一股熟悉的香味就飘了过来。闻到气味的飞龙忍不住皱了皱眉头，已经持续三天了，早餐班尼迪克蛋，中餐晚餐深盘披萨，9点雷打不动夜跑，呵，相当标准化的程序。  
麻见走到飞龙座位旁，看到飞龙电脑屏幕停在NASDAO.COM上的某个页面不动。他侧头往下看着飞龙，从他这个角度看不到飞龙的表情，只能看到飞龙纤长的睫毛和比一般男人要秀气的鼻尖。飞龙这几天的操作失误他不是没有察觉，但他认为这是正常的。普通的美股交易员最开始训练的时候，每天要做几百次交易，至少要经过几个月数万次血与火的交易才能基本合格。而合格最重要的标准，就是坦然接受损失是交易的一部分，是成本。成本是不可避免必然会出现的，但同时又是可以控制的。控制成本的关键在于设定止损线，可又不能死守止损线，一旦发现情况不妙，需要毫不犹豫立刻止损。所以一个优秀的交易员，既要灵活果断，又要反应敏捷。飞龙，就是天生的交易员，他的性格他的人生经历，毫无疑问能让他在交易员这条路上走上巅峰。这也就是为什么当他发现飞龙涉足其中的时候，会想尽办法把飞龙带回来的原因。只是现在，他发现飞龙有一个他十年前发现但没有足够重视的缺点----飞龙在接受失败方面的心理承受能力显然有待提高。每个人都会厌恶损失，但飞龙很容易被损失激怒，从好的方面来说，这是坚忍不拔持之以恒，可从坏的方面来说，这是耿耿于怀难以保持冷静。麻见想了一下，决定今天和飞龙谈谈。  
“飞龙。”  
听到麻见叫自己名字的声音从头顶传来，飞龙侧了侧头，把手里的鼠标轻轻往外一推，椅子往后一滑，整个人瞬间脱离了麻见笼罩下来的阴影。他抬起头看着右前方的麻见，从下往上对上麻见探究的眼神，开口：“怎么了？”  
麻见看到飞龙脸上一副不耐烦的表情，突然笑了：“你好像并没有就餐欲望。”等了一会，他发现飞龙不但没有开口回答他的问题，反而眼睛往深盘披萨方向瞟了一眼以后，视线迅速转向了另一侧。麻见猜出大概原因，笑了：“我们今天去中国城吧，或者去乔丹牛排，你看怎么样？”  
飞龙抬起眼眸重新注视着麻见的眼睛，“你确定你今天有时间？”麻见从周一开始，每天欧盘亚盘及时关注，表格也在不间断的做，即使麻见不说，他也知道麻见在寻找超级明星股票。所以他从不在工作时间和麻见交流，而是自己一个人追信风上的单子或者做日内波段交易，只是这几天不知道为什么，他的操作应该是被机构交易员识破了，不但手里拿着一大堆出不去的股票，还因为机构交易员猛烈砸盘，账面金额以肉眼可见的速度直线减少，逼得他不得不平仓。

“工作今天也做不完，不如出去走走。”  
飞龙看出麻见说话时力求表现自然，但是表情管理却失败了，麻见明显非常着急工作进度，于是摇了摇头，“今天太晚了，明天吧。”  
“也好，我们今天先吃晚餐，顺便交流一下各自的工作情况，明天收盘我带你去埃文斯顿，那有家意大利菜不错。”  
“我以为你会和我在跑步的时候交流呢。”飞龙笑了笑。  
麻见也笑了，“我知道你心里埋怨我要你跑步，但你要知道很多优秀的交易员原来都曾经是职业军人和运动员，他们的共同点就是意志坚强心理素质过硬。跑步是锻炼我们意志力的一种方法，还能让我们身体健康精力旺盛。你意志足够坚强，可你不够自律。”  
“你怎么现在就开始交流了，我肚子饿了。”飞龙打断麻见的絮絮叨叨，站起身走回到桌子前，却被麻见揽住转了个方向朝桌子的另一边麻见的座位走过去。  
麻见把飞龙按在自己的座位上坐下，然后一只手搭在飞龙座椅的椅背上，一只手握着鼠标点开屏幕，同时在飞龙耳边说了一句：“你看。”飞龙看着屏幕上生成的图表，这时麻见一边点击屏幕翻页，一边叙述股票的特点：“这支，公司用了曲奇模具概念，它正在扩张，所以它的净利润每年都很健康，在可持续地增长中，它以后还会有更大的成长空间，我相信不止我们，机构也会关注它，它很可能就是领头羊。”“这支，现在的价格高于50日移动平均值，股价比去年最低股价高了40%······”飞龙听麻见持续不断地说着，他在心里默默数了数，麻见在这三天里至少研究了20支股票。

等麻见说完，飞龙问了一句：“麻见，你为什么要和我交代这些？”  
“飞龙，你以前在白蛇的时候，属下要做什么投资会给你一份可行性研究报告吧，你肯定也会要求风控部门帮你出一份尽职调查报告。现在我一个人身兼两职，找到可以投资的股票，告诉你可行性，又负责对你报告尽职调查的结果。你是决策人，你说我要不要对你交代这些？”  
飞龙侧头看向右上方的麻见，正对上麻见注视着他的目光。飞龙用眼角余光扫了麻见的脸一眼，即使从这个角度看，麻见的脸依旧轮廓分明，鼻梁高挺。“麻见果然有一张好皮囊。”心里这么想的飞龙，缓缓的回答：“你这样说也对。”  
“飞龙，你很好，非常好，所以你一定要肯定自己的决定。日内波段交易先生存，再发展。这样你就可以立于不败之地，不失敌之败。”  
看到麻见一脸严肃的样子，飞龙突然笑了，“你偷看我的书。”  
“我也很欢迎你偷看我的书。”麻见笑着回答。  
飞龙转头瞄了一眼麻见显示器旁5厘米厚的书，立刻摇了摇头，“建模的事还是交给你吧。”  
麻见直起身体，左手从飞龙的椅背上放下来以后，顺势滑过放在椅子扶手上的飞龙右手前臂，然后拉住了飞龙的手，“这个没问题，瞧”，麻见抬了抬两人握着的手，“你还要记得顺势而为，和趋势做朋友而不是做敌人。去吃饭吧，今天委屈你，等到这个月末或者下个月，周三的晚上我们就可以坐在摩天轮里看焰火了。”  
飞龙被麻见拉得站起来，跟在麻见的身后，他看着前面两人握着的手，在心里说：“麻见，顺势而为这点我自然知道，但你又知不知道惯性定律呢？”

飞龙听到一阵电话铃声后，翻了个身。接着床动了一下，他听到麻见接通电话下床的声音，隐隐约约电话那头透出来的是日语。麻见接电话的时间很短，他打开门出去关上门接着又开门进来上床，飞龙估算了一下不超过五分钟。等他再次醒来的时候，发现自己正躺在麻见的怀里，麻见还睡得正熟，那个凌晨电话仿佛只是他的一个梦。  
飞龙看着那个3万卖单沉思，昨天的交流有了显著效果，早餐换成了法式吐司、松饼，中餐是日料外卖午餐盒。想到这里，飞龙一把成交了那个3万的卖单。这时，他感觉椅子左边被轻轻碰了一下，于是瞟了一眼过去问：“中途休息？”  
“完成了，来看你操作。”麻见把椅子向右移顺便推飞龙的椅子一起往右移了一点，这样他和飞龙就变成了各占半个显示器屏幕。  
“好啊，”飞龙勾了勾嘴唇，“让你看看我怎么抓人。”  
麻见仔细看了一会，“信风单子1万股，你有3000股，呵呵。”麻见笑了一声，“可怜的家伙，他造势的3万股被你买了。”  
“还不止。”飞龙语气冷淡地说，“好戏开始了。”说完，飞龙把股价推高了40美分，然后把卖单摆了出来。  
麻见吹了声口哨，“我猜，他不得不含泪平仓。”麻见的话音没落下多久，飞龙的3万卖单就被人买走了。几分钟后，飞龙平仓手里的3000股。  
“如何？”飞龙侧着头看向麻见。  
麻见看着飞龙闪着光的眼睛和微翘的嘴角，“做得不错，就只有这一单？”  
“怎么会。”飞龙转过头面对屏幕，“这家伙肯定没学乖，他今天一定会再来，我要好好教教他，免得他以为我好欺负。”  
看着飞龙认真的侧颜，麻见淡淡接了一句：“拭目以待。”

不出飞龙所料，下一单信风出现了，同时3万造势的卖单也立刻出现了。  
“真蠢啊，相同的办法用两次。”麻见耳朵里听到飞龙这么说，眼睛里看到的却是飞龙一直呆在这支股票上不动。  
“不担心是机构交易员吗？”  
飞龙摇了摇头又点点头，“担心，然善守者藏于九地之下，善攻者动于九天之上。”话刚落音，飞龙就迅速扫掉了那3万卖单，然后往上扫单，这次他更狠，直接把价格推高了60美分。  
看到飞龙的卖单被吃掉一部分，麻见提示：“他在止损。”  
“对啊。”飞龙一边点头，一边继续把价格推高，“所以我得帮帮他。”  
当飞龙所有的卖单出完后，他再次侧头看向麻见，却什么话都没说。  
麻见对视上飞龙锐利挑衅的眼神，挑了挑眉，眼睛一一扫过飞龙挺拔的鼻梁，嫣红的嘴唇，还有近乎完美的下颌线。麻见的眼神深了深，发出沙哑低沉的声音：“真是个心狠手辣的家伙。”  
“那又如何？”飞龙同样降低声线回答。  
“很完美。”麻见说完，上身靠了过去，发现飞龙丝毫不避开，还一动不动地保持原样，麻见的嘴唇勾了勾，侧了侧头继续贴近飞龙的脸。这时，门外响起三声敲门声。看到飞龙扬了扬眉，麻见控制身体往后退，在座位上做好，然后用遥控器把门打开。

桐岛一走进办公室看到的就是麻见和飞龙两个人坐在椅子上看着他，那两个人坐得很靠近，可表情却如出一辙的冷漠。他把手里捧着的盒子放在桌子上后，迅速退了出去。  
飞龙站起来看了看盒子，望向依旧坐在桌子后的麻见，“56头骨瓷餐具，景德镇出产。怎么会这么快到？”  
麻见站起来绕过桌子在飞龙身后站定。“昨天桐岛坐飞机去我别墅里拿的，今天早上问我放盒子的具体位置，我还担心你被吵醒了。这是你送给肯的结婚礼物。我相信肯和珍妮一定会喜欢。”  
飞龙想了想，“这是你原来准备的礼物吧，那你送什么？”  
“我还有日本版画。”麻见伸出双手揽住飞龙的腰，把飞龙搂进怀里，头搁在飞龙的肩膀上。  
飞龙也不挣扎，只是继续问：“你不担心珍妮会有那么一点不舒服？”提示前任太太的日本版画，麻见还真是用心良苦。飞龙心想。  
“像你说的，那有如何？我始终都是莱斯特哈里斯，舒服要忍，不舒服也要忍。”麻见似乎毫不在意。  
“多少钱，我付你。”  
“不用你付钱，你答应我一个条件就好。”麻见把飞龙搂得更紧了一点。  
飞龙双手放在麻见交握着的双手上，轻轻往外掰开，“我要看是什么条件，过分的，我不喜欢的，我不会接受。”  
“一个小条件而已，别担心。”麻见遂飞龙的意松开双手，“来看我选的股票吧，我们从明天开始要陆续建仓了。”  
“好。”飞龙答应道。

飞龙坐在汉考克大厦95层的餐厅，问对面已经就餐完毕的麻见：“等会去夜跑还是去酒吧。”今天是周五，他把麻见选出来的30支股票和麻见一起进行了分类，有的尝试做了波段交易，有的开始稳扎稳打地建仓，至于信风上的单子，他们只试了两单，结果不亏不赚。而晚上，自然是大家放松的时间。飞龙这几天对于他和麻见的情况仔细做了思考，同样都是男人，堵不如疏，他想提议和麻见分别找段周末艳遇缓解下这段时间的压力。  
“你想去酒吧？”麻见擦嘴的动作停了停，有点不可思议地问，“你的酒量能去哪家酒吧？”  
飞龙眉头皱了皱，“去酒吧也不需要喝那么多酒。”  
麻见定定看向飞龙，见飞龙避开他的视线，心里突然蹦出个想法，他觉得不应该，可是直觉告诉他，应该这就是正确答案，于是试探性地说了一句：“水族馆经常会出现漂亮女孩。”看到飞龙的视线果然转了回来，麻见心里咯噔一声响，“我们还是应该坚持夜跑。”  
“行。”飞龙点头，夜跑也很好，麻见觉得这是保证旺盛精力的方法，但他反而觉得这是消耗精力最好的办法，他记得曾经看过报道，健身后性欲会降低，长跑也一样。

飞龙躺在床上昏昏欲睡的时候，突然被探到他身前慢慢往下滑的手惊得睡意全无。“麻见。”他不赞同地念了一句。  
听出飞龙不满的麻见直接把胸膛贴在飞龙身后，手猛地往下探，隔着睡裤抓住了飞龙的分身。  
被抓得有点痛的飞龙一把按住麻见的手，“如果这是你的条件，我不接受。”  
麻见亲了亲飞龙的耳尖，“飞龙，你也想了对不对，今天你说要去酒吧我就知道了。”  
“去找别人，一个晚上不待在一起不会出事的。”  
飞龙已经推开了麻见的手，麻见却趁机覆盖上飞龙的手背，把手指从后面插进飞龙的指缝里。“除非确定安全，否则哪怕一个小时我都不会离开你。”  
听到麻见宣誓一般的话语，飞龙的心跳不可抑制地停了停，缓了一缓后他才说：“你忍得那么辛苦，我是真不想。”  
“我知道，我不逼你。”麻见亲吻着飞龙的耳朵后面，“我用手好不好，恩，试试？”  
听到麻见粗重的呼吸声，还有呼到耳后的热气，飞龙感觉自己身上也热了起来。他同样是个男人，有男人的弱点，实在是经不起太大的诱惑，而且剔除感情因素，就他这几天仔细观察得出来的结论，麻见的长相其实非常对他的胃口，否则当年他也不会一时深陷其中难以自拔。  
“真的只用手？”飞龙咬了咬嘴唇，低声说。  
听出飞龙语气松动的麻见伸出舌头舔了飞龙的耳朵一下，回答：“对，你转过身来，我两个一起弄，放心，不会有人知道的。”说完，麻见的手指从飞龙的指缝里抽了出来。  
得到麻见保证的飞龙翻过身面对着麻见，他看到麻见在微弱光线下闪亮的眼睛，垂下眼帘说了句：“开始吧。”

麻见愉悦地笑了笑，翻身把飞龙压在身下，低下头亲飞龙的脸。飞龙伸出手推麻见，“不准亲脸，不准留下印迹。”  
“那可以亲身上吗？”麻见抬高身体，他和飞龙的睡衣都已经敞开，彼此上身赤裸面对面。  
“不行，只能是下面。”飞龙拒绝。  
“好吧。”麻见把飞龙和他的分身从睡裤里掏出来，然后压下身体，用自己的分身来回磨飞龙的分身。在他把飞龙的分身掏出来的时候，飞龙已经半勃起了，当他来回磨了十几下之后，飞龙已经完全硬了。麻见把身体的一半重量压在飞龙身上，抽出左手握住两个人的分身，上下滑动起来，同时用大拇指指腹轻轻滑过飞龙的龟头。  
“哼嗯。”麻见听到飞龙呻吟了一声。感觉自己更硬了的麻见用手把两根再次握紧，连续上下滑动了十几下后才停下来。他单独握着飞龙的柱身，开始用大拇指指腹回来摩挲飞龙的龟头。听到飞龙不出所料地“哼嗯哼嗯”发出好几声呻吟声之后，他停下了所有动作。  
麻见抽回左手重新全身覆盖在飞龙的身上，轻声问闭着眼睛的飞龙：“要不要我帮你含一含？”  
飞龙睁开眼睛望着麻见，喘着气回答：“好啊。”  
看着微光中飞龙湿润的眼睛，麻见又说：“那你帮我摸一摸，好不好。”  
“不要。”  
飞龙的一口拒绝让麻见深吸了好几口气才平复气息，“你这个吝啬鬼。”抱怨了一句的麻见双手伸到飞龙身下，分别搂着飞龙的肩胛骨和臀部，然后猛地一用力，往左翻了个身，变成他仰躺在床上飞龙压在他身上。

飞龙趴在麻见身上，头抬起，双眼有点迷蒙地注视着麻见的眼睛。麻见看飞龙一副不在状态的样子，回望了飞龙好一会，才不耐烦地说，“笨蛋，头低下来双手放我肩膀上。”  
飞龙把双手往上伸搭在麻见的肩膀上，同时头低下来埋在麻见的肩窝里，几乎是立刻的，麻见的手伸进了他们俩之间的身体空隙里，重新握住了他们两个人的分身。刚才麻见专注的眼神让他有点轻微失神，他几乎下意识地要脱口而出，我来操你吧，幸好，被麻见的话打断了，飞龙心想。  
麻见的手有技巧的滑动摩擦起来。听到飞龙娇糯的呻吟声和自己的喘气声交织在一起，麻见越来越兴奋。最后，他的指腹狠狠一擦，两股液体一前一后地落在了他的胸肌和腹肌上。  
麻见抽出手重新放在飞龙身后，双手用力把飞龙紧紧压在胸前。过了几分钟，他听到飞龙的声音响起：“行了，起来洗澡吧。”  
“不洗了，明天早上起来洗。”说完，麻见用手轻轻拍了拍飞龙的背。  
“你手松开，我这样睡不着。”  
麻见听飞龙的话松开双手，等飞龙从他身上下来，他立刻翻身搂住飞龙。飞龙挣扎不开，嘀咕了一句：“脏死了。”  
“不脏，都是你和我的东西，睡吧。”  
听到身后传来麻见轻轻地打鼾声，飞龙也闭上了眼睛，是啊，睡吧，反正不止他一个人，还有麻见陪着他呢。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、飞龙看的是《孙子兵法》，麻见看的是《期权期货及其他衍生产品》。  
> 2、《期权期货及其他衍生产品》（《Options，Futures，And OtherDerivatives》）作者约翰·赫尔（John C.Hull）教授是加拿大多伦多大学教授，曾任北美、日本和欧洲多家金融机构的顾问，用于对应麻见美日混血的身份以及他在第7章说到的游历加拿大的经历。  
> 3、这个月末或者下个月，周三的晚上坐在摩天轮里看（Navy Pier）的焰火再次提示时间在5月。


	14. 马场

科罗拉多洛基山  
飞龙看了一眼壁炉上挂的鹿头，跟着麻见走上二楼。二楼平台中间放着一架斯坦威钢琴。飞龙想起刚才来机场接他们的两辆宝马760Li斯坦威，还有司机们一见面开口称呼的“莱斯特少爷，刘先生。”麻见到了别墅以后，要求桐岛抱着骨瓷餐具盒子和其他随行人员及司机等在一楼，却领着他上了楼。  
麻见察觉身旁飞龙看向斯坦威的目光，就解释了一句：“这架琴以前是莉莎的，我把它搬了过来。”  
“嗯。”飞龙答应了一声，问，“你的版画呢？”  
“刚才一楼楼梯口那个包装盒里面就是，现在应该已经被放进车里了。”麻见领着飞龙继续往三楼走。  
“那套骨瓷餐具也是桐岛从这里带回芝加哥的吧。”飞龙想了一想问。  
“对。”麻见打开卧室大门，“进来吧。”  
飞龙走进麻见的卧室，卧室很大，摆了一张圆形的床，1/2的卧室墙都是落地玻璃窗。斜对着门的那扇落地窗做成了铜色的镜子，飞龙走近后能清晰看到自己的样子。而从其他透明的落地窗看出去，则全是山脉和森林，山顶还有积雪。  
听到柜门打开的声音，飞龙转过身，看见麻见正从床头柜里掏东西，床上此刻放着两个刚才没有见过的精致包装盒。飞龙下意识地略过这一点，移开视线，却无意中瞥到放在七斗柜上的一把4/4阿玛蒂小提琴。他不由自主地走过去，站在七斗柜前。  
麻见把取出来的东西放在床上，站起身，一转身就看到飞龙站在七斗柜前，手还摸着柜子上的小提琴。几乎是毫不迟疑地，麻见开口问：“要拉拉看吗？”  
听到身后传来的声音，飞龙的手像是被烫到一样立刻缩了回来，也不管麻见是不是看得见，摇了摇头，回答了一句：“不用了。”

他刚才只是想起了十年前。那时候麻见还住在他的别馆里，有一天突然问他：“我看到你书房里有一把4/4阿玛蒂，你会拉吗？”  
“会啊。”飞龙点点头，他当时还觉得有点小惊喜，麻见居然能准确说出那是4/4的小提琴。  
“我还以为是装饰品，很难想象你拉琴的样子。”  
飞龙瞟了一眼麻见，“不要看不起人，我会拉琴完全是因为小时候父亲喜欢，后来，做了很多不喜欢的事情之后，嗯，你懂的，需要途径宣泄。”  
麻见笑了，“也对，毕竟你的酒量那么差。”看到飞龙的脸色变了，麻见立刻转移话题，“那你现在拉什么曲子？”  
“帕格尼尼 b小调第二小提琴协奏曲第三乐章。”  
“哦。”  
听到麻见随口应了一句，还有麻见脸上似懂非懂的样子，飞龙想刚才麻见能那么精确说出小提琴的规格也许是在哪里看到或者听到的，一种广而不精的聊天技巧。于是飞龙打住了，不再继续说下去。  
麻见发现飞龙突然沉默，而且眉头还不经意间皱了一皱，就问：“你在苦恼什么？”  
“没什么？”飞龙摇了摇头，他发觉麻见还是一副好奇的模样，顿时捉弄心起，“我在苦恼，我的泛音揉弦一直掌握不了。”说完，他还朝着麻见睁大了一下眼睛。  
“呃。”  
看麻见果然一副被难倒没办法接话的样子，飞龙笑了。  
看着飞龙的笑容，麻见说：“虽然我不太懂，但我至少知道，如果你不好好保养你的左手，你的泛音揉弦，是这个词吗，可能永远掌握不了。”  
想起麻见帮自己切伤口时的情景，飞龙磨了磨牙，“再一次感谢麻见先生的照顾。”  
“不客气。”这一次麻见回答得很迅速。

飞龙转过身，看到麻见还望着他，就搪塞问：“这把琴也是莉莎的？”  
“不是，我买来做装饰的。”  
“哦，原来如此。”飞龙点头，眼光随意一扫，看到床上多出来的两把枪。  
“过来。”麻见对飞龙招了招手。飞龙走近麻见，麻见拿起一把放在飞龙的手心里，“.45ACP子弹，11发。”  
飞龙拿起来看了看，“去肯家里需要带这个？这个在危险情况下不合用啊，弹匣容量小，穿透力不强，我们两个用起来也不顺手。”  
“就是要不顺手，这个是用来随便防身用的，不是用来打敌人的。”  
“防身？”飞龙还是觉得这个词有点奇怪。  
“拿来防熊的。”麻见看飞龙迷惑不解的样子，耐心解释，“我以前住这里的时候，前院经常有一对母子熊来翻垃圾，肯家里的喷泉，几年前开始就有一头黑熊没事跑去喝水，现在不知道还去不去了。”  
“没伤人？”  
“没有，伤人就成挂在壁炉上的装饰品了。”  
“你杀过熊吗？”  
“杀过，我和巴兹尔一起杀的那头，你今天去肯家里就可以看到，皮不错。”  
听到麻见淡淡的回答，飞龙又问：“还有呢？”  
“没了，要就是那些鹿和狐狸。”  
飞龙想起一路上见到提示牌和壁炉上的鹿头，点了点头。“不过，”听到麻见开口，飞龙又支起了耳朵，“好像是前年，小区里来了一头美洲狮，可惜还没等我出手，就被动物园抓走了。不然挂壁炉上，也挺好。”  
飞龙在心里翻了翻白眼，问：“肯家里应该也有防身武器吧，干嘛要跑来这里拿？”  
“珍妮和肯举行婚礼前一天不能见面，她就借了我的房子，我担心那些人不知道轻重，所以先来把东西取走。”  
“这样。”飞龙点点头，把麻见说的话在脑袋里过了一遍，突然发现一个关键信息，“肯也住附近？”  
“对，就在隔壁的山顶。”  
“所以房子是肯买给你的。”飞龙肯定说。  
“他买给我有什么不对吗？”麻见从飞龙手里把枪拿过来，装进地上的袋子里，顺便把床上那两个精致的包装盒一起放了进去，“下去吧。”  
“好。”

飞龙坐在车子里，从麻见家里下来到上山，已经开了15分钟的盘山公路了。麻见看飞龙闲得无聊，就介绍情况给飞龙听：“小时候肯和莉莎喜欢带我和巴兹尔去意大利度假，那有一处海滩，亚裔去得很少，等今年我们工作步入正轨了，我带你去。肯买了这里房子以后，从意大利运来石头修了上山和到我家门前的路，所以路面看起来都一样。巴兹尔他们我估计已经先到了。再过几分钟，就可以看到马场了，阿曼达、丹尼尔和扎克他们一般都会在那里骑马玩。”  
麻见的话落音没有多久，飞龙就看到了一道石门，车子开进去以后，麻见叫司机停了车。飞龙走下车，看到一大片草场，草场上正跑着5匹马。穿着骑装戴着头盔的5个人看到有车子停下来了，不约而同地朝这里骑过来。随着距离越拉越近，飞龙认出了扎克和方宁方安两兄妹，而另外一对面容相似年轻的男女，应该就是阿曼达和丹尼尔了。  
“没想到方宁和方安的骑术不错。”飞龙点评道。  
已经站在飞龙身旁的麻见用中文接话：“瞧，这就是我说的，机会总是垂青有准备的人。”  
飞龙转过头看向麻见，麻见同样对视着飞龙的目光，“珍妮在芝加哥南区普通家庭长大，考上大学以后嫁了个还不错的人，离婚后就一直生活在北区，方宁和方安受到了很好的教育。”  
飞龙很少听到麻见点评人，他一直以为麻见不屑于珍妮这家人，然而现在听起来，麻见的评断却很中肯。所以，麻见只是唯独不太喜欢珍妮这个人。得出结论的飞龙说：“没想到你对方宁他们这么客观。”  
“我对人一向客观。我也不排斥有野心的人，但做事收尾要干净，被抓到”，麻见顿了顿，接着说，“要认输。”  
飞龙不置可否地笑了笑，他不太有兴趣知道珍妮到底做了什么，而且看样子麻见也没有深入说下去的打算。这时他听到一个陌生的还在变声期的男声响了起来：“莱斯特叔叔。”飞龙一转过头，一个高大的陌生男孩就冲到了他们面前。  
麻见立刻从飞龙身边挪开，还没站定，他就被猛地冲上来的大男孩一把抱住了，他甚至被撞得后退了一步。  
“太好了，莱斯特叔叔，我都一年没见到你了。上周早午餐会我过去找你，你已经走了。”大男孩确实很高兴，他紧紧抱了麻见好一阵才松开。等他松开手时，两男两女已经站在了他身后、麻见和飞龙面前。

“莱斯特叔叔。”最年长的那个女孩开了口。“莱斯特、飞龙。”随后扎克和方宁方安也跟着开了口。  
麻见点了点头，叫了一声：“阿曼达。”  
阿曼达走上前来，听到麻见对他们说：“阿曼达、丹尼尔，上周来不及介绍给你们认识，这是刘飞龙。飞龙，这是阿曼达、丹尼尔。”  
阿曼达看着站在麻见身旁的东方男人，他有一张不输于任何女性的艳丽面孔，这样的面容即使在东方人里面辨识度也相当高，他脸上挂着的笑容客气又疏离，分寸掌握得及好。虽然他没有莱斯特和巴兹尔高，但身材也是挺拔修长，还带着一种她经常在肯身上看到的气质。刘飞龙吗，阿曼达脸上露出笑容，“你好，飞龙。”她学着扎克的称呼，她一直知道他。十年前她从巴兹尔和艾玛偶尔泄露的只言片语中，从莱斯特的举动里，她猜出某种端倪，然而现在她装作不知道，仿佛她是第一次听到这个名字。  
“阿曼达、丹尼尔，你们好。”  
悦耳的男中音，没有任何方言的发音，阿曼达在心里点了点头。  
“飞龙，你是华人？”丹尼尔兴奋地开口，“你一定会中国功夫，我们玩玩吧。”说着丹尼尔后退了一步，阿曼达、扎克、方宁、方安也立刻往后散开了。只是方宁和方安脸上浮现出的担忧有点过于明显。  
看样子，方宁和方安没少被丹尼尔敲打，也许要算上阿曼达一份，因为阿曼达一副再正常不过的表情，就像说今天天气很好一样，飞龙心想。他转头看着麻见。  
麻见笑了，“飞龙，你陪丹尼尔玩玩，他是校曲棍球队员，皮厚肉糙耐揍，你别毁了他体育特长生上耶鲁的愿望就行。”说完，麻见又交代丹尼尔，“小心飞龙的腿，打不过就认输。”  
阿曼达听出莱斯特话里有对丹尼尔火上浇油的意思。哈里斯家的人从小就要接受各种训练包括搏击术，丹尼尔是他们三个里面对搏击最为热爱的一个，她因为是女孩子，家里要求不高，扎克现在还小，训练得也不多，但丹尼尔是巴兹尔长期以来重点培养的对象。丹尼尔喜欢莱斯特很大一部分原因在于莱斯特每次都会陪他练习，尽管大多数时候是丹尼尔单方面挨揍。只是现在那个削瘦的东方男人能否抵挡已经有明显进步的丹尼尔？

阿曼达还来不及收起她的打量心态，那个精瘦的东方男人已经闪开了丹尼尔的两次直拳，只见他身体稍微往后移，左腿曲膝提起，向前蹬到丹尼尔面前。  
“小看人了。”丹尼尔说，已经得到过莱斯特提示的他身体往后退了一点，俯身伸出双手准备抱住东方男人的左腿好把男人掀翻，东方男人却立刻左脚往下踩，踏在丹尼尔两脚之间，左手屈肘打掉丹尼尔要抬起来的右手，右手勾拳直接打在了丹尼尔抬起的下颌上。丹尼尔迅速往后躲，退了一步，东方男人同时也后退了一步。  
“再来。”丹尼尔的表情变得极度认真起来。刚才飞龙的拳头并没有用多大的力气，他的下颌只是被轻轻触碰了一下，这让他感觉不舒服，“用你的全力。”  
飞龙勾了勾嘴角，双腿前后站立，丝毫不理会达尼尔虚晃的左拳，身体微微右侧，闪开了丹尼尔右手的实拳，同时右手曲臂，拳头直接往丹尼尔的头部挥去。感觉到拳风的丹尼尔上身往后倾，飞龙却趁机身体往前，伸出双手重重抓住丹尼尔的衣领把丹尼尔拉回来向上提起。接着飞龙右肩微沉，抵住丹尼尔的胸膛，左手顺势移到右手肘的下方。他右脚向前抵在丹尼尔的右脚前方，身体同时左转了90度，右胯顶住丹尼尔的小腹，然后突然左转弯腰，双手发力旋转，右胯轻轻往后方一顶。说时迟那是快，丹尼尔就这样被飞龙从右肩摔了出去。  
“啊。”阿曼达不禁惊叫起来，眼看丹尼尔就要头朝地撞上去。她叫声尾音还没消失，东方男人就在丹尼尔头部即将要接触地面的瞬间，把丹尼尔稍稍往上提了一点，然后才把丹尼尔轻轻放在地上。

飞龙往后退了两步，丹尼尔满脸通红地站起来，大叫道：“我不服气，我们比赛马。”  
“丹尼尔。”麻见往前走到飞龙身边，出声阻止丹尼尔的提议。  
“你，愿意比吗？”丹尼尔根本不理会麻见，而是直接向飞龙提出邀战。  
“怎么比？”飞龙再一次应战。  
“绕这里赛场一圈，谁先到达谁就赢。”丹尼尔双手比划着。  
“可以。”  
麻见侧头看了一眼飞龙冷漠的表情，转头对丹尼尔说：“飞龙骑我的亚瑟，听着，丹尼尔，只是比赛马，你记住了。”  
“我知道了，莱斯特，我只是想和他比一场，你放心。”丹尼尔保证说。  
“飞龙，他叫飞龙。”麻见纠正丹尼尔的措辞。  
“飞龙。”丹尼尔重复了一句。  
“你们先休息一会，我和飞龙过去把亚瑟牵出来。”说完麻见侧头对飞龙说，“走吧，我们过去。”  
“嗯。”飞龙点点头，跟麻见走去马厩。

“你真不该这么触怒莱斯特，你知道他是谁吧，我是说刘飞龙。”阿曼达走到丹尼尔身旁说。  
“我当然知道他是谁。”丹尼尔接话，转身往前准备走到自己的马前。  
“我差点忘了，十年前的事你也参与了其中，我以为你不记得了。”阿曼达同样转身，看着远处麻见和飞龙两个人并排走的身影。  
丹尼尔发出嗤笑声，“我可不记得十年前的事了，毕竟我当时还那么小。我只是想看看被莱斯特叔叔带到我们面前的人到底有什么能耐而已？我想你也很好奇吧。”  
阿曼达抬出自己的左手，看着指甲笑道：“我从小就知道好奇心害死猫。而且你刚才不是已经试出来了？待会可别又输了。”  
“玩玩嘛，有输赢很正常。他骑的可是亚瑟，你说亚瑟会不会甩他下来？”  
阿曼达摇了摇头，放下自己的左手，“莱斯特叔叔从来不让人碰他的亚瑟，没准亚瑟会很喜欢那个刘飞龙。”  
“赛一圈就知道了。”丹尼尔无所谓地说。

麻见接过亚瑟的缰绳，对刘飞龙说：“丹尼尔才17岁，叛逆期还没过，好胜心强，你别生气。”  
看到麻见把右手里拿着的两根红萝卜递到自己面前，飞龙手接过去回答：“我还没那么小气，和年轻人玩玩，你别说我欺负他们就好。”  
麻见停下来转头看着飞龙：“你只要玩得高兴就好，其他的我不在乎。”说完，麻见把缰绳放在飞龙手里，绕过去站在亚瑟的另一边，手抚摸上亚瑟的马鬃，对亚瑟说：“来亚瑟，和飞龙打个招呼。”  
接到麻见的眼睛示意，飞龙走到亚瑟面前，把手里的胡萝卜喂给亚瑟，亚瑟吃完第一根，用舌头舔了舔飞龙的手掌心，飞龙立刻把第二根胡萝卜喂给亚瑟。  
“要换骑装吗？这里有。”  
“不换了。”飞龙摇摇头，“穿对护腿就好。”  
“也行。”麻见拿了一个头盔套在飞龙头上，“小心，别逞强，输就输了。”  
“知道了，啰嗦。”飞龙系好头盔，接过麻见递过来的护腿，坐在旁边套上。这时他听到麻见的说话声：“亚瑟，飞龙是我很重要的人，待会乖一点，不许发脾气，不能把他摔下来，好好听飞龙的指挥，最好赢了丹尼尔的查理。”他抬头一看，麻见正抱着亚瑟的头在絮絮叨叨，而亚瑟的头也靠在麻见的肩膀上。真是莫名得好笑又温馨啊，飞龙心想。  
飞龙骑在马上，看着下面牵着马走的麻见，问：“麻见，如果我输了，真的没关系吗？”  
麻见停下脚步，侧身往上望着飞龙的眼睛：“你赢了是刘飞龙，输了也是刘飞龙，输赢有什么关系？安全回来就好，自己小心点，距离丹尼尔远点，我担心他求胜心切。”  
“我知道的。”飞龙回答。

望着前方一骑绝尘的两个人，阿曼达走到麻见身边站定：“莱斯特叔叔，飞龙的骑术比我想的要精湛多了。”  
“对啊。”十年前他就知道飞龙是马主，骑马更是信手捏来的事。  
“所以，你是故意让丹尼尔和飞龙比赛的？”  
“我只是想让丹尼尔知道人外有人，天外有天，不要太过自满。”  
听到麻见承认的话，阿曼达笑了笑，“那么比赛结果早就定了。”  
麻见不再回话。  
当亚瑟率先冲到他们面前时，阿曼达看到莱斯特脸上满满的骄傲，不由得在心里感叹了一句：“丹尼尔，你被你最喜欢的莱斯特叔叔算计了。”  
飞龙重新回到车里坐下的时候，丹尼尔从旁边窜了出来，直接坐到了副驾上，然后他回头笑容灿烂地说：“莱斯特叔叔，飞龙，不介意我和你们一起回去吧。”  
“阿曼达他们呢？”麻见问。  
“比尔和安妮坐阿曼达的车回去。”  
“行，那走吧。”麻见吩咐前面的司机。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、帕格尼尼 b小调第二小提琴协奏曲第三乐章（Paganini Violin Concerto No. 2 Op. 7 La Campanella）即“模仿钟声的回旋曲”/钟，著名的炫技作品。  
> 2、麻见给飞龙看的枪枪膛里都有1颗子弹，子弹夹10颗子弹，一共11颗子弹，即所谓的n+1。  
> 3、飞龙见到的提示牌分别是鹿和狐狸，提示鹿/狐狸出没请慢行。  
> 4、熊翻垃圾及美洲狮是真实事件，修路用的意大利巨石耗资几千万美元。  
> 5、丹尼尔身为曲棍球运动员一开始扑过来的时候把麻见撞后退了一步，说明他力气大；飞龙和他对打的时候脚直接往下踩，证明飞龙的身体反应能力比丹尼尔要好，飞龙用手肘压下了丹尼尔要抬起来的右手，显示了他的技巧比丹尼尔引以为傲的力气强，同时右手轻飘飘地打一拳是让，然而在叛逆期的丹尼尔看来这是看不起，所以挑战表情会变得极度认真。  
> 6、阿曼达看出麻见口头说的让丹尼尔知道人外有人，实际上是让飞龙踩着丹尼尔的头往上爬，因此她说丹尼尔被麻见算计了。  
> 7、马主在香港是尊贵地位的象征，一般而言中等马匹价值超百万港元，名马则是过千万，且每个赛季养马的费用也要上百万港元。


	15. 猎狐

在肯和珍妮看到那套56头的骨瓷餐具时，他们发出了惊叹声，虽然在飞龙听起来确实有点夸张，但不能否认那套餐具的精致华美程度。即使是他自己留着使用，他也会很喜欢，所以麻见说的条件到底是什么呢，想到这里，飞龙看向麻见。  
麻见正等着肯和珍妮拆他送的包装盒。飞龙没有忽略盒子打开后，肯看到里面礼物时一瞬间的表情停滞，当然珍妮也注意到了，她极快地打圆场：“这幅版画真是太漂亮了，谢谢你，莱斯特。我想来宾们一定会羡慕我们。”  
肯抬起头看着麻见说：“我还希望你再送我一份合同，这样我会更高兴。”话音刚落，肯就转身走了，珍妮急忙转身跟在肯身后。  
麻见的脸上露出笑容，察觉到飞龙注视他的目光，他走过去拍了拍飞龙的肩膀，“走吧，我们也过去。”

飞龙一踏进会客厅，就听到极少出声的方安在说：“是真的，就在森林边，昨天我和卢卡斯都被吓坏了。”随后响起的是丹尼尔的声音：“你们太胆小了，才两只狐狸，幸亏不是雕，卢卡斯正好够科州的雕吃一顿。”  
显然丹尼尔的话有足够的恐吓效果，不但那只叫卢卡斯的泰迪叫了几声，珍妮和方安的脸色也瞬间变白了。  
丹尼尔看到麻见和飞龙走到沙发边准备坐下，立刻跳起来说：“莱斯特叔叔，我们去猎狐狸吧。昨天卢卡斯被狐狸盯上了，它才刚刚办好服务证，要是被吃掉了多可惜。对吧，安妮？”说着丹尼尔回头看向方安，方安下意识地点了点头。“我们一起去吧。”丹尼尔转回头面向麻见，“安妮可以带着卢卡斯过去，这样那两只狐狸一定会再出现。”  
“可是······”方安的话说了一半，停住了。  
飞龙看到珍妮一脸担忧地望向肯，大概是想叫肯打消丹尼尔的这个念头，结果肯却说：“莱斯特，你和飞龙带着他们几个去看看吧，不然珍妮心里老是担心，安妮带卢卡斯去，把那两只狐狸打回来。”  
“肯，我要带枪。”丹尼尔跑到肯身边说。  
“乔治，去给丹尼尔准备把枪。”肯吩咐在旁边站着的管家。  
“好的，先生，其他少爷和小姐要吗？”  
“比尔，安妮，你们要吗？”丹尼尔问方宁和方安。  
方安连忙脸色刹白地摇摇头，方宁也摇了摇头，语气平缓地拒绝：“我还没到可以办隐蔽持枪证的年龄。”  
“这里是科州啊，不需要办持枪证的。”丹尼尔见方宁还是果断拒绝的样子，就转身问阿曼达和扎克，“你们呢？”  
“我带根棒球棍去，比尔安妮和我一样带棒球棍就可以了。”阿曼达一说完，方宁和方安立刻附和了一声“好”。  
“扎克也带把枪去。”听到肯的吩咐，扎克点了点头。肯把视线移到麻见身上：“你呢，要挑把什么枪？”  
“我带了。”麻见朝站在沙发后面的桐岛示意，桐岛立刻走上前把手提袋递给麻见，麻见接过袋子从里面拿出两把枪，顺势递了一把给飞龙。等飞龙把枪拿在手里以后，麻见像是在解释，“飞龙的狩猎执照我已经办下来了。”  
肯的视线分别扫过麻见和飞龙手里的枪，问：“11？”  
麻见点点头回答：“11。”  
肯点头：“那你们拿好东西出发吧。这里都是自己人，不用担心。”

卢卡斯跑在方安身边，丹尼尔和扎克拿着枪走在安妮后面，方宁和阿曼达跟在中间，麻见及飞龙垫后。一队人进入森林里以后兜兜转转了快半个小时，也没见昨天的那两只狐狸出现。丹尼尔首先发表意见：“这样不行，我们人太多了，狐狸不敢出来，最好分散走。我和安妮打头阵，卢卡斯快点。”说完丹尼尔拉起方安的前臂往前跑了起来。因为丹尼尔跑步的速度太快，方安跟不上丹尼尔，从后面看过去，方安就像是被丹尼尔拉拽着往前跑一样。卢卡斯看到方安跑了，也跟着跑了起来。方宁刚想抬腿追上去，就被阿曼达拦住了：“丹尼尔说得对。别担心，比尔，丹尼尔能保护安妮。我们慢慢跟上去。”  
方宁看了阿曼达一眼，犹豫了几秒钟之后，还是把他迈出去的脚收了回来。几个人继续往前走了几分钟，这时已经完全看不到丹尼尔和方安的影子了。突然，前方传来卢卡斯的叫声和方安的惊呼声。“方安。”方宁再也不迟疑地往前跑。随着卢卡斯的叫声越来越频繁，麻见飞龙两个人互相对视了一眼。  
飞龙看出麻见眼底的担心，开口说：“你先去看看丹尼尔他们怎么样了，我在这里守着扎克。”  
“两只狐狸而已，丹尼尔能处理。”  
飞龙看着麻见向前微倾的身体，知道麻见的话有多么言不由衷，于是用手拍了拍麻见的手臂，“去看看吧，还有方安一个小姑娘在呢。而且肯不是说了，这里都是自己人，别担心。我手里有枪。”说完飞龙还抬起右手里握着的枪。  
“你自己一定要小心，我马上就回来。”麻见叮嘱飞龙，看到飞龙点了点头，他才往前走，走了两步，他又停下脚步回头看。  
飞龙不耐烦的挥了挥左手，麻见才转回头往前跑了。

“这里挺安全的，不会有事。”麻见的身影消失不见后阿曼达说。  
飞龙一听，知道自己被阿曼达小看了，但他也没兴趣辩解，只回答一句：“我知道。”就结束了两个人之间的对话。  
飞龙、阿曼达、扎克三人再次沉默着慢慢往前走，走了十几步不到，前面冒出三声枪响，接着又连续响了两枪，然后，两条狭长的黑影几乎是并排着从前面的森林里窜出来。  
“狐狸。”扎克喊了一声。  
飞龙看扎克稳稳地站立好，摆出标准的射击姿势，对着黑影瞄准，霎时两声枪声响起。可惜子弹并没有射中狐狸，反而开枪的后坐力让扎克往后倾了倾身体，站得不再那么稳。阿曼达往前跑了几步，双手举起棒球棍对着窜到身前的狐狸狠狠往下一挥。棒球棍击打在狐狸身上，吃痛的狐狸跌下地面之后，继续往前跳了一步，正对着前方的扎克，扎克再次扣动扳机。只见子弹擦过狐狸的后腿，狐狸又一次跌在了地面上。此时另一只被枪声吓得慌不择路的狐狸窜到扎克面前，直直往扎克身上扑上去。  
扎克被枪的后坐力震得站不稳，又突然看见狐狸扑到身前，发自本能地后退了一步，结果踩在细小的枯枝上，脚往前一滑跌坐在地上。知道已经避不开狐狸地踩踏，扎克迅速交叉双手保护脸。  
眼看突发情况发生，跑回来一半来不及向前制止地阿曼达下意识地高喊了一声：“莱斯特叔叔。”  
只听“砰”的一声枪响，狐狸在半空中跌了下来，四肢伸展地砸在了扎克身上。扎克感觉到压在身上的重量一轻之后，放下双手坐起来，他看了一眼已经被踢在地上的狐狸，又抬起头看着对他伸出手的东方男人。  
“没事了，起来吧。”逆光中的东方男人有一张无比英俊的脸。  
扎克把手伸进东方男人的手里，被拉站起来以后，他深吸了一口气说：“谢谢你，飞龙叔叔。”东方男人显然对他的这个称呼感到惊讶，呆了有一会才绽开温柔的笑容，回答：“不客气。”  
阿曼达扫视了两眼在地面上翻躺着的狐狸，走上前拉着扎克前后看了一遍，确定扎克没有受伤之后，她抬起头面容真诚地对飞龙道谢：“谢谢。”然后用几乎是微不可闻的声音接了一句 “飞龙叔叔。”如果不是飞龙耳尖，他几乎以为是自己产生了幻听，“不客气。”飞龙笑着回答。  
前面的森林突然传出嘈杂的声响，三人同时转身看向前方。只见麻见首先走了出来，接着是丹尼尔。丹尼尔手里提着一只小狐狸，他大声叫着：“你们看，我抓到了一只幼狐。”  
被扎克打伤后腿的狐狸让丹尼尔的叫声吓得清醒了过来，它忙不迭地抬起身体往森林里窜。丹尼尔看到了狐狸的逃跑动作，他把手里抓着的小狐狸朝地面一扔，抬起右手，同时抬起左手，变成双手握枪，“呯”地一声过后，狐狸在飞龙三人的前方跌了下来。  
麻见在飞龙的目光注视下，仿佛没听到任何动静一样径直朝他们走来，而在丹尼尔身后的方宁兄妹却脸色雪白的停下了脚步。

晚餐的时候，肯饶有兴趣地听丹尼尔和阿曼达阐述事情的经过。丹尼尔和阿曼达说完之后他点了点头，像是肯定了他们两人的做法，接着他提出建议：“明天也许还能滑雪，你们想去玩吗？”  
“好啊，我们明天去滑雪，比尔安妮，你们现在滑什么滑道了？”丹尼尔侧头问坐在他旁边的方宁方安。  
方宁有点不好意思地回答：“我去年才开始学，刚刚能滑蓝道。”  
方安接着说：“我还是绿道。”  
丹尼尔转回头看向对面不紧不慢进食的飞龙，问：“飞龙，你呢，平常滑什么滑道，我是钻石。”  
飞龙抬起头看着对面的丹尼尔，他20岁之前度假的时候经常去滑雪，但接位白蛇首领以后倒抽不出时间去玩了，好在前两年他和米海尔在一起时捡回来不少。因为他回答丹尼尔问题停歇的时间有点长，在一片沉默声中，扎克首先按捺不住了，“飞龙叔叔。”  
扎克的话刚开了个头就被丹尼尔打断了：“扎克，你称呼飞龙，叔叔？”  
扎克立刻回答：“飞龙是和莱斯特叔叔一起来的，当然是叔叔。”  
丹尼尔正想反驳，右手臂却被阿曼达轻轻碰了一下，他侧头看向阿曼达。只见阿曼达开口：“我觉得扎克的称呼没错，飞龙，叔叔。”  
丹尼尔双眼眼珠一转，点头，“好吧”，他转回头面向飞龙，“飞龙叔叔。”  
飞龙听到这个称呼后，蓦然一笑，宛如绚丽的朝阳，坐在对面的人感觉到餐厅突然那么闪亮了一下。只听飞龙缓缓回答：“我滑黑道，但也许要从绿道开始适应，谁知道呢。”  
丹尼尔露出明显不相信的表情，“你直接去黑道适应好了，我们可以一起滑黑道。”  
“飞龙，明天乔治会帮你买张Vail的年票。”肯说。  
“估计明天飞龙去不了了。”所有人除了飞龙，目光同时集中在发出声音的麻见身上，“我明天准备带飞龙去赌马，飞龙总需要多了解一下芝加哥，不是吗？而且现在不是滑雪最好的季节，等12月份我们再一起去好好玩上几天，你们觉得如何？”  
“莱斯特说得对。”巴兹尔看向肯，“下下周周六，你和珍妮去度蜜月，我们剩下来的这些人可以去狩猎场，正好飞龙有狩猎执照。”  
“那就这样定了。”肯点头赞成。  
飞龙看到对面的扎克听到这项活动提议通过以后，脸色顿时变得惨白，整个脑袋都耷拉了下来。“扎克的表现太奇怪了。”飞龙心想。

沐浴好的飞龙刚走到床边，就听到了一阵敲门声。他走过去打开门，看到麻见端着一杯水站在他的房门前。  
“我记得你睡觉前都要喝一杯水，所以来送水。”说完，麻见把手里的水杯递给飞龙。  
飞龙接过水杯，视线向下扫了一眼麻见踩进房里的一只脚，知道门是关不上了，于是说：“进来吧。”，随即转身往床边走。他喝光了水，把空水杯放在床头柜上，一转身，就和紧紧跟在他身后的麻见变成了面对面。他惯例往后退了一点靠在床头柜上和麻见拉开距离，然后又看了一眼门外的会客厅，问麻见：“你还有什么事？”  
麻见打从心底里觉得飞龙的举动很可乐，索性故意逗弄飞龙：“你看外面干什么，会客厅和这四间房都是独立的，这里本来就是我用来招待朋友的地方，没有我的吩咐，女佣们不会随便进来。”  
听出麻见话里意思的飞龙撇了撇嘴，保持沉默不吭声。  
麻见伸手揽住飞龙的肩膀，看着对面飞龙不赞同的眼神，他摇了摇头说：“你少想点不着边际的东西，我是特地来邀请你去我房间参加睡衣派对的。”  
“睡衣派对？”飞龙抬眉。  
“对，就是去我那里聊天。”麻见点头。  
对于麻见的这个借口，飞龙不想反驳，两个星期可以培养一个习惯，更何况他们两人同床不止两个星期。

麻见对坐在他身旁靠着枕头的飞龙说：“现在开始了，你有什么想要了解的，我全部都知无不言。”  
“肯的婚礼是在这里举行吧，我以为是在芝加哥。”飞龙开了个头。  
“科罗拉多可卡因合法，我们方便照顾所有人的需求。”  
麻见的答案令飞龙顿了一顿才提出下个问题：“扎克为什么一听说要去狩猎场，脸色就变了。”相对而言，他关心扎克比较多，看到扎克总能让他想起远在香港的小陶。  
“扎克今天的表现太差了，第一时间想的不是击倒敌人，而是躲避。去狩猎场对他来说有狩猎数量要求，他可以好好练一练他的枪法和反应能力。”麻见的语气极度平淡。  
“他还没到10岁吧，小孩子遇到危险有躲避很正常。”飞龙回想小陶在扎克这么大的时候在干什么，想了半天他也没回忆出来，总之小陶很容易被原谅就对了，不会像扎克这样被苛责。而且麻见是不知道阿曼达在危急时刻喊了他的名字，扎克应该也没有说，否则阿曼达肯定也会被责罚，飞龙心想。  
“扎克不小了，他已经10岁了，尼尔7岁的时候就开枪射雕了。”麻见缓缓地说，“这次阿曼达也有错，女孩子就不带枪了？她雪滑得不太好，在黑道徘徊了好多年，肯今天可能是想赶她去钻石道。”  
飞龙侧头看向麻见，麻见察觉到飞龙看他的目光，同样侧头对视着飞龙的眼睛，“怎么了？”  
“没什么，狩猎场里有什么？”飞龙转移话题。  
“什么都有，熊、狐狸、兔子、鸟。”  
“没有美洲狮？”飞龙促狭地问。  
“美洲狮没有，”麻见想了想，“不过有美洲豹，我记得两年前有3只，也许今年有4只了。你有没有兴趣去打只美洲豹玩，完了把它挂在壁炉上。”  
麻见发现飞龙的眼睛瞬间变亮，于是笑了。然后他听到飞龙问：“能打？”“怎么不能打，整个狩猎场都是哈里斯家的，里面所有的东西自然都是属于哈里斯的，有500公顷的地方，你想怎么玩就怎么玩，这个我可以做主。”  
“那方宁方安他们呢，去那里不危险吗？”飞龙想起了那对总是显得胆战心惊的两兄妹。  
“他们可以去人工湖划船，巴兹尔会安排人保护他们，即使扎克去狩猎，同样也有人跟着，你别总是瞎担心别人。而且方宁和方安，肯一定会安排他们两个练习枪法。哈里斯家的人不可能躲避困难。”  
听到麻见斩钉截铁的话语，飞龙“嗯”了一声，然后他听到麻见的说话声响起，“你以前身边那个叫小陶的男孩，以后要有机会带他来狩猎场练习一下，男孩子太受庇护了不行。”  
麻见发觉飞龙有点惊愕的眼神，问：“我说得不对？”  
“你说得很对。”飞龙把头转回前方，只是他不知道再次见到小陶是什么时候了，他已经两年没有见过小陶了，说不想念是假的。  
“行了，别想了，睡觉吧，总会再见到的。”麻见仿佛看破了飞龙的心思，出声安慰道。  
看着漆黑一片的卧室，飞龙也躺下准备睡觉，闭上眼睛前，他问了一句：“这就结束你的睡衣派对了？”  
“对啊”，麻见翻身侧躺，把手搭在飞龙的腰上，“睡衣派对结果就是要大家睡在同一张床上。”  
“你举行过多少次睡衣派对了？”飞龙同样翻身侧躺，闭上眼睛问。  
“就一次，今天和你。”  
飞龙嘴唇勾了勾，问了个不可能的问题：“你是不是认床？”  
“不认床，认人。”麻见的身体往前挪了挪，手放在飞龙身前，胸贴着飞龙的后背，像是把飞龙搂在怀里，“我睡了，晚安。”  
“晚安。”飞龙轻声回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、扎克叫飞龙叔叔是出于礼貌，阿曼达叫飞龙叔叔是鉴于她上前看扎克有没有受伤前首先扫了两眼被飞龙击毙的狐狸，飞龙的枪法得到了她的认同。  
> 2、麻见说的现在不是滑雪最好的季节，再次暗示时间在5月。  
> 3、飞龙了解麻见的个性，知道麻见在不知道他滑雪水平的情况下根本不会同意第二天去滑雪（为了防止精心造的势被压下去），因此只有他一个人没有看麻见说婉拒原因。  
> 4、狩猎场中的美洲豹（美洲虎）是真实存在的，同时对应原作中麻见枕着黑豹（可能是美洲豹的变种）的彩页及第9本番外中麻见老虎（美洲虎）的打扮。


	16. 大棒和胡萝卜

飞龙被一阵电话声吵醒了，听铃声知道不是自己的，他推了推身边的麻见，“麻见，起来接电话。”  
麻见迷迷糊糊地拿起手机微微抬高放在眼前，看着屏幕上显示的“秋仁”，一时间愣住了。  
飞龙听到铃声还在响，翻身往麻见那边看过去，黑暗里闪亮的屏幕上让他一顿，“我在你不方便接电话吧。”说完飞龙翻身平躺准备坐起来。麻见察觉了飞龙的动作，连忙翻了个身把飞龙重新压回床上。飞龙皱眉看着身上的麻见，正打算开口说话，突然听到有声音从耳边传出来：“麻见，你在吗？我是秋仁。”  
麻见和飞龙同时朝声音发源处望过去，因为刚才麻见动作太着急，把手机甩到了飞龙的枕头边，电话就这样被无意中接通了。麻见压下头来，用日语回答了声：“是，我在。”  
因为卧室内足够安静，电话又近在耳边，加上秋仁估计是担心国际长途信号不好话说得特别大声，所以飞龙能清晰地听见秋仁说的每句话。秋仁依旧如他所知道的那样活力十足，不管电话这头的麻见是否回应，他一个人兴致勃勃地叙述着他这周的情况，说他这周跟踪的新闻，他拍的一张照片获得了主编的表扬，被发表在了社会版首页，他又发现了一些新情况等等。  
即使秋仁通话内容里面没有包含什么隐私，但飞龙依旧觉得尴尬。不经许可踏入没有利益冲突人的私人领域这不是他所喜欢的，更何况他与秋仁之间已经属于八竿子打不着的关系了。飞龙知道自己的上半身被麻见压着动不了，就改变方式轻轻动了动自己的腿，发现腿没有被麻见压实以后，他决定偷偷把腿抽出来，然后把麻见踢下去。  
麻见虽然一直在仔细听秋仁说话，但同样也没有忽略身下飞龙的动静，当他在手机屏幕闪现的微光里看清飞龙的眼珠一直在左右转动时，他就知道飞龙在想办法脱身了。如他所料，屏幕光熄灭之后，飞龙的腿开始在他身下慢慢往外挪动，于是，他配合地轻轻抬起了腿。  
感觉到麻见的腿抬起来的飞龙迅速把腿往外移，就在他以为已经脱离麻见控制的时候，说时迟那时快，麻见的腿再次准确无误地压在了他的腿上，他又一次被固定住了，动弹不了。飞龙在心里骂了一句，抬起眼帘望向身上的麻见，虽然在黑暗里看不清麻见的脸，但他依然能感觉到麻见如有实质般注视着他的目光。飞龙闭上眼睛深吸了几口气，“镇定，不能说话，否则会被秋仁听见”，飞龙在心里不停翻来覆去地对自己说。  
这时，秋仁的声音再次传了过来：“麻见，你在听吗？”  
“我在听的。”麻见的头又一次压下来，在飞龙的耳边说话。  
“我没怎么听见你的声音，可能是我这边信号不好吧。”秋仁在电话那头寻找自己的原因。  
“我昨天晚上应酬喝醉了，酒还没醒。”

飞龙实在是不耐烦听麻见说谎，但他却突然间愣住了，因为麻见不但在他耳边持续地呼出热气，同时麻见的身体压着他像是在不经意的摩擦。“该死的男人本性，该死的晨勃。”飞龙睁开眼睛试图平缓气息。  
听到耳边飞龙的呼吸声开始变得粗重，麻见的嘴角勾了一勾。电话那头传来秋仁有些恋恋不舍地声音：“这样啊，那我就不说了，下个星期我再打电话给你吧。”  
麻见继续把头往下压，凭感觉几乎贴在飞龙的耳朵上回答：“好，你挂吧。”  
察觉麻见的声音突然在耳边放大，整只耳朵仿佛被包裹在了热气腾腾的蒸汽里，只听得脑袋里“轰”地一声响，飞龙确定自己已经硬得不能再硬了。  
听到电话在那头挂断，麻见伸出左手把床头的灯按亮，然后双腿分开趁飞龙还没有反应过来的时候往后一退坐在飞龙的大腿上，同时双手压住飞龙的双手上臂。确保飞龙的身体仍在自己的掌控中后，他低下头盯着飞龙被灯光闪亮得有点微眯的双眼。  
感觉尴尬情况终于部分解除的飞龙，对麻见怒目而视：“滚下去。”  
麻见缓缓地笑了：“你确定？不需要我帮你做什么吗？”  
“滚下去。”飞龙咬牙切齿地再次重申了一遍。  
“飞龙，你为什么这么生气？”  
看到麻见居高临下地望着自己，飞龙气不打一处来，他被麻见磨硬了不说，好吧就算他是普通晨勃，但他现在被麻见坐在身上，被麻见整个人的重量压着，难不成麻见反倒有理了？而且他还被逼听完麻见和秋仁之间的全部通话，想到这里，飞龙指责麻见：“你不觉得刚和爱人通完电话就坐在别的男人身上不合适吗？”  
“爱人？”麻见重复了一下这个词，然后突然笑出声：“你都知道他只是我的爱人了，那我的行为有什么不妥吗？”  
飞龙看着麻见脸上丝毫不在乎的表情，“可能是我措辞有误。”  
“你没说错，飞龙，秋仁他只是我的爱人，就是你日语老师教你的那个意思，他是我的一个情人而已。”  
“这就是你对你自己爱情的定义？”飞龙想起三年前他在游轮上看到的一切，还有两年前······他不能再想了，那些他已经遗忘得差不多的片段。  
看到飞龙的脸色变得苍白，麻见突然想到了一些事情，冷笑着问：“怎么，你在为秋仁抱不平？你在感同身受？”  
“我不明白你在说什么？”飞龙察觉麻见的语气莫名其妙的变得冷酷，不愿再继续交流下去，“你们之间的任何事情我都不关心，你现在唯一需要做的就是从我身上下来。”  
“你在刻意回避什么？秋仁让你想起你那可怜的爱情了？”  
听到麻见尖锐的措辞，那些求而不得踽踽独行的过往全部涌回到了飞龙的脑海里，“是啊，我那可怜的爱情。”

飞龙破罐破摔的坦然令麻见从心底燃起一股怒火，他大声说：“够了，刘飞龙，你所谓的激烈毫无保留爱过的人，赤诚爱过你的人，不过是个屈从于父亲权威的小孩，你们只是在一起苟且了一段时间而已。”  
听懂麻见在说什么的飞龙眼睛里浮现出一丝惊愕，麻见误会了他曾经说的话，即便如此他也不想解释，因为麻见的话令他极度不舒服，于是他迅速反击：“你没资格这么说他，你也一样屈从于你父亲的权威。你甚至还比不上他，他至少不会为了利益和不爱的人纠缠在一起。”  
“我比不上他？”麻见像是听到了一个极可笑的笑话，“刘飞龙，我再比不上他，至少现在待在肯家里，光明正大躺在这张床上的人是你，而不是让你在电话的那一头。你以为你和他通电话的时候有多私密，他怀着孕的未婚妻可能就像今天的你一样，在旁边一字不漏地听着，在心里暗暗嘲笑你的不自量力，他们甚至还会像刚才的我们一样耳鬓厮磨，你有多卑微可怜自己还不知道吧？”  
“住口，他才没有你那么卑鄙。”飞龙挣扎着要坐起来。  
麻见用力压制住飞龙：“他不卑鄙，他既然像你说的那么爱你，那他的未婚妻是怎么来的？”看着飞龙不做声，麻见嗤笑了一声，“让我猜猜他是怎么对你说的，他喝醉了酒，对吧？清醒点吧，刘飞龙，我们都是男人，我们都清楚如果真的喝醉了根本勃不起来，他说的错误只是在顺水推舟。别自欺欺人了，你输了，输给了野心和权势。没有了白蛇的你，就像没有牙的老虎，在阿鲁巴托夫家里一钱不值。你怎么会这么傻，刘飞龙。你如果真的想要他永远忠诚于你，就应该把他牢牢绑在澳门，而不是让他回到俄罗斯。为了和他在一起，你甚至还把白蛇丢了，你的做法和被爱冲昏头的女人有什么两样？”  
这是第二次了，飞龙心想，麻见第二次说他像个女人，如果现在他手里有一把枪，他会毫不犹豫地扣动扳机。他知道他已经被气得浑身发抖，他甚至还能听到自己嘴里牙齿被咬得“咯咯，咯咯”响的声音。可是他被麻见压制住了，像十年前一样，犹如一只困兽。“对啊，我就是被爱冲昏了头。”飞龙头在枕头上仰了仰，“那你又有多好，你根本不懂得爱，为了我身上小得可怜的利益，你和你真正相爱的人分离。我至少拥有过爱情，可你呢，连爱情都没有得到过吧。”飞龙明白麻见被他激怒了，因为麻见双手压在他手臂上的力量明显加重了，麻见的脸色也是他从来没有见到过的严厉，但这又关他什么事，“你以为我想待在这里，躺在这张床上？是肯要求你的，你求着我来的，你记得吗，你求我的。”说完，飞龙“呵呵”笑了两声。  
麻见深吸了几口气平复气息，“对，是我求着你来的，但你别忘记了，你来这里的时候，只是刘飞龙。”

麻见的话让飞龙顿了一顿，他“哼”了一声以后说：“不要再惺惺作态了，我是不是刘飞龙都不是关键，只要我是个华人，都可以到这里。”  
听到飞龙的话以后，麻见皱了皱眉然后笑了，“你要这样理解也行，但哈里斯家的人你基本都见过了，如果只是普通人，连到这里的机会都没有。”  
“我并不稀罕得到这个机会，我可以立刻离开这里。”  
“瞧，这就是我说你其实是非常自负的地方。你轻易放弃的可能是别人一辈子都得不到的。就像你知道的，是肯要求见你的，但他也不过是见见你，你如果以为这就是他们把投资放在了你身上，你凭这个可以胁迫我的话，你也太天真了。你、珍妮或者其他人都只是哈里斯家的分散投资，并没有谁不可以被替代。”  
“我说了，这对于我来说并不是个荣幸，你也没有必要对我高高在上的说话。就算没有白蛇，我也是刘飞龙。还有，你说他是服从于父亲的小孩，你刚才说的每句话也证明你同样是。如果你不是，现在正大光明躺在这张床上的应该是你的爱人秋仁，而不会是我。”  
麻见点了点头，“你说得对，因为你是刘飞龙，所以你才会躺在这张床上。这世界就是这么不公平，一个人出生的地点居然能决定他一大半的人生。因为秋仁他不是华人，所以他一辈子都没有机会来到这里，只能被圈养在日本。可就算你是刘飞龙，你也曾经和一个女人共享过一个男人，你也差点被圈养在俄罗斯，对吗？我想，肯定不是他提分手的吧。”  
“你没有资格对我的事情评头论足。既然你是在利用我，就不要再装模作样地演这些令人作呕的戏码。”  
听到飞龙的话，麻见残酷地笑了：“别说得你那么无辜，刘飞龙，你何尝又不是在利用我，我并不关心你想要得到什么，但我至少知道人不会去踢一条死狗。既然你清楚我们两个是合作，就摆出合作的样子。你以为学秋仁那些粗浅的表演，我就会怜惜你？我还没有爱上你，收起你那副自怨自艾追根究底的嘴脸吧，好好给我躺稳了，事情成功以后，你该得的我一分都不会少给你，到那时你想和谁跑去哪座山上苟合都不关我的事，现在别给我惹麻烦。”说完，麻见放开压着飞龙手臂的双手。  
在麻见直起身体，收拢双腿准备从飞龙身上下来的时候，飞龙“哼”了一声，同时右腿蓄力抬起。心里闪过危险提示的麻见，瞬间猛地把轻微抬起的臀部又重新坐实了下去，并且再次双手压制飞龙的手臂。看到飞龙胀得通红的脸，麻见摇了摇头，“飞龙，你以为我是丹尼尔？你们中国有句话叫做一力降十会，技巧再厉害也对抗不了力量上的悬殊。”  
“滚。”  
“冷静一点，飞龙，你是成年人。我们用成年人的方式谈话，如果你做不到这一点，我不会从你身上下来，我相信你也不愿意保持现在这个状态。”  
飞龙闭上眼睛深吸了几口气，是的，这是他选择的路，他必须走下去。“你下去吧，我们好好谈。”飞龙睁开眼睛望着麻见说。  
“好。”听到飞龙变得平和的说话声，麻见毫不迟疑地从飞龙身上下来，然后坐在床头靠在枕头上。  
“如果我们继续合作，你拿什么保证我的利益？”  
麻见把头侧向飞龙，看到飞龙和他一样坐在床头靠在枕头上。“我们做交换好了，只要你保证不再联系米海尔，我同样也不会再联系秋仁。手机现在就在你枕头边，你可以拿着，由你来决定要不要再接秋仁的电话，我也会把所有邮箱的密码给你。”  
“我以为你很爱秋仁呢？”飞龙侧头对视着麻见的目光。  
“我从来没有爱过他。”说完麻见转身弯腰打开床头柜的抽屉拿出一盒烟，抽出一根点燃，然后又坐回床头，面朝前方，“虽然我有一度差点爱上他。”

麻见再次侧头看向飞龙，发现飞龙还在盯着自己，就笑了：“怎么，很想知道？”看到自己说完这话以后，飞龙转回前方的脸，麻见也同样头转回前方开口，“其实告诉你也没什么，三年前从你游轮上回去的时候，他看着我的伤口哭得很伤心。我觉得这小孩挺可怜的，就想着要不试试看吧。在岛上的时间真的很美好，可是一回到日本，他就跑了。”  
飞龙压住心里的苦涩说：“这不是他的本性吗？”  
“对。”麻见吸了一口烟，然后缓缓吐出一个圈，“这当然是他的本性。对他来说是遵循本性，可对于我们两个当时的情况来说，他的选择导致我和他失去了迈向更深层次关系的机会。这点也是后来我才想明白的，我们那时刚开始，所以我设计把他弄回了家。”  
飞龙低下头看着自己摊开的掌心，他突然有点不明白他为什么会呆在这里听麻见叙述他的爱情，这明明和他没有任何关系。他想立刻出声阻止，可他又完全发不出声音，这种宛如自虐一般的痛苦他不知道为什么他还在坚持。然后他听到麻见的声音继续响起：“我们同居在一起可是不协调，不是性，而是观念想法冲撞的地方太多。我以为我会有足够的耐心去融合它们，结果到最后，我能做到的只有视而不见。他很喜欢玩那些消失不见又重新回来的手段，作为偶尔的调剂我可以接受，但是长期生活来说，这种低劣的技巧让我很厌烦。我曾经不止一次地想，如果有下次机会，一定要一开始就住在一起，而不是用离开再回来这种消耗的解决办法。后来出了须藤的事情，我觉得这是最好的机会，我和他可以分开一段时间彼此想清楚，谁知道，你会把他送过来。”  
“但事实上你很高兴吧，那时候你们生死患难与共，应该相爱了吧？”飞龙抬起头，目视前方面无表情地说。  
“当时我确实很感动，但我毕竟是男人，感动产生不了爱情。”麻见把烟压在烟灰缸里摁灭，“我知道他很努力，我能做的只有按他的意思把他留在身边，直到他自己想走的那一天为止。我和他错过了爱情产生的时机，过了那个点，以后无论怎么努力都会差那么一点，我无能为力。就像你和米海尔在一起，他抓住了时机，所以你们会相爱。”  
“对啊。”飞龙回答后，感觉到麻见的目光，侧头看过去，果然是麻见在注视着他。不过，麻见的眼神，对麻见多少有一定了解的飞龙心里立刻警铃大作，他刚准备转身下床，就被麻见从身后抱住了。然后听到麻见在他耳边说：“我说，合作伙伴，故事听完了，现在来履行一下合作义务吧。”

“我对你没有这方面的义务。”飞龙出言拒绝，但明显已经迟了，他的分身被身后的麻见准确无误地握在了手里。“放开。”飞龙按住麻见的手。  
“来不及了。”  
后腰被顶着一个硬物的飞龙开口骂道：“你怎么一天到晚都在发情？”  
“这是正常男人的晨勃，你刚才有，现在也有。”麻见不以为然地说，同时手隔着飞龙的内裤上下滑动，“你的敏感点是耳朵吧，每次你硬的时候耳朵都是红的。”说完，麻见从后面舔向飞龙的耳朵。  
脑袋里再次轰隆隆响过的飞龙，曲起腿往后踢，听到麻见发出“呜”地吃痛声，飞龙忍不住笑了一声。刚才被麻见压制了那么久，现在终于找回了一点场子。  
听到飞龙笑声的麻见在飞龙耳边吹气：“不生气了？不生气了就来解决一下我们两个的晨勃问题，把情绪控制在下半身，而不是被情绪控制脑袋。”  
“你去找其他人吧，我不介意，或者你可以和秋仁视频做爱。”  
“我从来不玩这种虚拟游戏。你在这里和米海尔玩过？”麻见说话间握住飞龙分身的手稍微用了一点力。  
被握得生疼的飞龙曲起手肘往后击打麻见的手臂，在麻见的手如他所愿的松开之后，飞龙立刻走下床，可下床动作进行到一半，腰又被麻见从后面揽住了。“你有完没完，起来。”再次被麻见压倒在床上的飞龙怒不可赦的说，只是这一次他是面朝向床单，而麻见则压在了他的背上。  
“回答我的问题，你和米海尔在这里视频玩过？”  
“是你上周日和秋仁玩过，不要倒打一耙。”飞龙话一说出口就后悔了。  
“你上周日听到我和秋仁通电话了？”麻见问身下的飞龙，等了一会没听到飞龙的反驳，他就知道飞龙是默认了，于是开口解释，“我们只是通了电话，没有视频。而且要是真做了，你想我会不洗澡吗？”  
“你前天就没有洗澡。”飞龙接话。  
麻见被飞龙的话噎得一顿，缓了下说：“就算我没洗澡，我睡在你旁边，有气味你会闻不到？”说完，他低下头亲吻飞龙的头发，“你不能冤枉我，自从和你做了，我再也没有找过其他人。”  
麻见委屈的语气让飞龙吓了一跳，他立刻转移话题：“你起来，压得我喘不过气了。”  
麻见听出飞龙的不为所动，决定再加一把柴：“飞龙，今天的早餐按惯例是班尼迪克蛋和深盘披萨，你要是不用点力气，在大家面前可吃不下。”  
感觉到身下飞龙的身体瞬间僵硬的麻见笑了。可接着他听到身下传来飞龙闷闷的声音：“你这样做不会觉得对不起秋仁？”  
“我说过了，秋仁不可能会出现在这里，就算扎克年纪小会叫他叔叔，阿曼达和丹尼尔也不会承认他，你才是哈里斯家认同的最适合的人选。如果没有再遇见你，我只会一个人来这里。所以既然刚才我答应你不再找秋仁，就一定不会去找他，但是你也要答应我不再和米海尔联系。至少在我们的目标达成之前，我都会忠诚于你，如果你还是不相信，干脆我们两个真正交往吧。我的心还是空的，你，要不要尝试走进来？”  
飞龙冷哼了一声：“行了，求欢就求欢，说不着边际的话干什么。”  
“好，就听你的。”麻见继续点吻着飞龙的头发，“我们两个释放一下，我保证你会很舒服，就用前天晚上的方式，怎么样？”  
回想起前天晚上的经历，飞龙眯了眯眼睛，心想，一个无伤大雅的纾解方式而已，于是开口：“我同意，你先起来。”

飞龙按麻见的要求分开双腿坐在麻见的大腿上，双手揽着麻见的脖子，几分钟之后他忍不住催促道：“你动作快点。”  
“享受的事情那么着急干什么？”麻见发出不赞同的声音，手依旧不紧不慢地上下滑动着，“你这样我没动力，身体靠过来搂紧点，最好叫两声我听听。”话刚落音，就感觉飞龙向后退准备离开的麻见连忙用手搂住飞龙的后腰，把飞龙往怀里推。想起飞龙刚才的动作，麻见不由得抱怨：“气性这么大。”  
听到飞龙“哼”了一声，麻见心头一痒，头靠过去伸出舌头舔飞龙的耳朵，察觉怀里的飞龙又在躲闪，麻见索性想到什么说什么，“飞龙你知道吗，我特别喜欢操哭你，你那次一边哭一边高潮的样子我一直都没有忘记。”  
“闭嘴。”飞龙准备再次后退，然而麻见的指腹却恰逢其时的擦过他的龟头，他忍不住“哼嗯”地发出一声呻吟。  
麻见笑了，大拇指指腹继续擦过飞龙的龟头，“你里面又热又紧，我好久没进去了，你让我进去好不好。”  
“想都别想，说好只用手的，哼嗯。”  
听到飞龙沉浸在快感里依然还是断然拒绝自己的请求，麻见和飞龙的咬耳朵：“那你再叫大声点，我喜欢听你叫。你叫得我高兴了，下午带你回芝加哥想吃什么都随你，粤菜寿司秘鲁菜希腊菜，你喜欢的我全都买给你。”说完麻见伸出舌头开始再次舔舐飞龙的整只耳朵。  
被麻见舔得后腰一阵阵酥软的飞龙“哼”了一声，说：“你这是打一巴掌给颗甜枣。”  
“嗯？”麻见停下了舔舐的动作。  
发现麻见不理解以后，飞龙换了个说法：“就是大棒加胡萝卜。”  
“是大棒和胡萝卜。”麻见赞同地附和了一句，他把放在飞龙后腰处的手往上伸到飞龙的肩胛骨处，轻推了飞龙的后肩一把，令飞龙和自己肩头相抵，接着加快了手上的动作。  
结束的时候，飞龙听到麻见说：“人的灵魂里都有一团火，路过的人只能看到烟囱上的淡淡薄烟。”  
“混蛋。”飞龙骂了一句。  
“混蛋才能让你快乐，把头发重新留长吧。”麻见在飞龙的耳边轻声说。  
飞龙闭上眼睛靠在麻见的肩膀上，并没有做任何回答。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、麻见说的飞龙和其他人去山上的话指的是《断背山》里杰克和恩尼斯争吵时的内容，暗示飞龙和米海尔不可能。  
> 2、人灵魂原话出自梵高的书信----“人的灵魂里都有一团火，却没有人去那儿取暖，路过的人只能看到烟囱上的淡淡薄烟，然后继续赶他们的路。”既是表明麻见记得飞龙的爱好，讨好打趣飞龙，同时暗指他们此次性行为除了气味什么证据都没有留下，飞龙依旧只是睡在他隔壁房间的朋友。


	17. 爱是自然的力量

从科罗拉多回来以后，飞龙开始参与麻见的选股工作，看盘复盘解读信息建模连轴转，唯一令他感到轻松的时间居然是夜跑，事实上他已经连续两天沾床就睡，一觉到天亮了。他看了一眼显示器旁麻见给他的建模书，任重道远，飞龙心想。  
三声敲门声之后，桐岛走进来报告：“先生，加里（Garry）先生到了。”  
听到加里的名字飞龙身体一震，桑托的竞争对手？几乎是立刻地，身旁传来麻见椅子滑动的声音，还有麻见朝门外快步走去的脚步声，飞龙把视线重新转向电脑屏幕，麻见并没有像往常一样对他交代些什么，很显然是不想他参与其中。想到这里，飞龙抬起头看着依旧全是黑色的玻璃隔断，他当然可以选择把隔断变成透明，只是他并没有那么多好奇心。  
时针很快转到了下午五点，听见推门声后飞龙抬起头，映入他眼里的就是麻见的满脸笑容，很快，麻见站到了他面前。“我送给肯的合同签好了，我还邀请了加里去参加肯的婚礼。加里很高兴，着急回去准备礼物，所以没时间和我们吃饭了。”  
“祝贺你。”飞龙说，“那我们是不是就不用······”他的话并没有说完，他知道麻见明白他的意思。  
“要到合同正式履行为止。”麻见一口否定了飞龙的话。  
“好吧。”飞龙没有争辩，低下头继续复盘。这时他听到麻见走到他身旁停下来的脚步声，接着他的右手就被一只手覆盖住了，同时他的右半边身体瞬间笼罩在了阴影里，“我们去庆祝一下怎么样？”头顶传来麻见的说话声。  
“还是工作吧，最近操作不怎么样。”飞龙婉言拒绝。  
“听你的。”麻见低头在飞龙的头顶上亲了一下，然后抬起身体走回自己的座位。

当小吉姆带着两个人把礼服送到办公室的时候，麻见对小吉姆说：“我一直担心老埃文赶不及。”  
“爷爷答应莱斯特少爷的事情一定会做到的。”小吉姆肯定地说，“请飞龙少爷试装。”  
麻见看着从休息室里走出来的飞龙愣住了，飞龙身上穿的是和他定制的一模一样质地的午夜蓝塔士多礼服，青果领外套敞开，黑色的腰封让飞龙的身体显得更加修长，翼领下手打的黑色领结与黑玛瑙礼服扣和飞龙黑色的眼珠相互映衬，而一字折法的白色真丝口袋巾又让飞龙的气质变得更加沉稳起来。  
飞龙走到表情有点呆滞的麻见面前，笑了笑：“怎么样?”  
“比我想象中的还要完美。”麻见回了神，“我觉得你应该再多做几套，因为后面我们要参加的派对会越来越多。”  
飞龙想了想，点头，“那就再做一套青果领，两套戗驳领吧。”  
“好的，飞龙少爷，如果没有什么要修改的地方，我就先回去了。”小吉姆接话。  
“行。”麻见和飞龙异口同声的回答。  
办公室的门关上后飞龙转身准备去换下礼服，手却被麻见拉住了，“等一等。”飞龙回过身看麻见从身后拿出他在科罗拉多别墅看到的两个精致包装盒。“选一个。”  
飞龙看了包装盒一眼，又看了一眼麻见满脸期待的表情，就随便指了一个。麻见拿起来递到飞龙面前打开，是一对黑玛瑙袖链。  
“另一对是什么？”飞龙看着小心翼翼帮他在单叠袖上戴袖链的麻见问。  
“和这对一模一样的袖链。”麻见回答。  
“那你还让我选？”  
“你挑剩下的才是我的。”麻见抬起头看向站在他身前的飞龙，发现飞龙默不做声，麻见又说：“我记得你有块怀表。”  
“对。”  
“我也有一块，我们交换戴吧。”  
“这是你上次说的条件？”  
“是。”  
“那这袖链······”  
“你必须戴，这才和我配对。”  
“你这是两个条件。”飞龙摇头，“袖链麻烦帮我取下来。”  
麻见站起来把飞龙抱住，“飞龙，这些条件对你来说一点都不为难，全都答应可以吗？你要知道，现在不管是从工作上还是从生活上我都，非常需要你。”  
飞龙被麻见搂了个满怀，听完麻见的请求后，他顿了一会，闷闷地回答：“好了，我答应你。”

科罗拉多洛基山肯别墅。  
“赶在今天下午过来是为了晚上给肯办单身派对？”飞龙侧过身体问坐在他旁边喝咖啡的麻见。  
“对，肯终于再次步入婚姻殿堂了，值得庆祝。”麻见头也不抬地回答，“他那些要好的老朋友们都到了，到时候你只管去那里抽烟，少喝点酒。”  
“他们会喝得很凶吗？”飞龙问，这是他第一次参加所谓的婚前单身派对，他有点好奇。  
“以前肯的某个老朋友再婚的时候我去过，他们喝得很多，反正婚礼是第二天下午才举行，他们都是这么找借口的。”麻见侧头看向飞龙，“我会想办法把你早点带出来，你别担心。”  
“知道了。”  
飞龙抽第四根烟的时候，丹尼尔走到他身边，对他说：“飞龙叔叔，我带你去个地方怎么样？”飞龙刚开始听到丹尼尔对他的称呼的时候有点稍微不适应，上周日他离开的时候丹尼尔还是改回了口叫他飞龙，才五天时间丹尼尔叫他叔叔的时候脸上居然一点违和感都没有，真是可怕的素质培养。飞龙点了点头，鉴于麻见下午说的话，他的直觉告诉他丹尼尔应该是麻见派过来带他离开的。  
飞龙随着丹尼尔走出门往别墅的另一头走下楼，丹尼尔一直没有说话，到达一楼后，他转了个弯。飞龙跟着转弯前回头看了一眼，这条走廊到达的地方与他和麻见的房间正好方向相反。飞龙并不打算开口询问，他不相信丹尼尔能对他做什么，不仅因为他今天到达时肯的热情表达得实在太过明显，更因为他知道丹尼尔不是他的对手，当然是在一对一的情况下。  
丹尼尔在一间房间门前停了下来，然后他打开门走了进去，飞龙随即跟了进去，顿时一股潮味扑面而来，似乎很久没有人使用这里了，飞龙心想。他定睛打量了下房间，房间很空旷，只是在正中央放了一台划船机。划船机整个表面灰扑扑的，应该是有大量灰尘堆积没有得到及时清理造成的。  
“这间房间没有人打扫吗？”飞龙问。  
丹尼尔转过身看着飞龙回答：“这间房间平时一直上锁，大概一年打扫一次，今年佣人们估计是来不及打扫了。”  
“你们都不玩这个？”  
“这个是十年前莱斯特叔叔喜欢玩的，他不玩了以后也没人玩。”丹尼尔回答，“你不好奇我为什么带你过来？”  
“我在等你说。”飞龙笑了笑。  
“十年前莱斯特叔叔被锁在这间房间里，是我偷了钥匙把他放出来的。他出来以后立刻和黛西解除了婚约，并且一直待在日本，直到五年前才重新回家。”  
“嗯，我知道了。”飞龙点了点，“还有呢？”  
“没有了，我们回去吧，我怕莱斯特叔叔等着急了。”说完，丹尼尔走向门外。  
丹尼尔把飞龙领到可以到达麻见房间的走廊，“从这里直走上楼就是你的房间了，飞龙叔叔，明天见，晚安。”  
“明天见，晚安。”飞龙转身往自己的房间方向走去。

等飞龙的身影完全消失在楼梯上，走廊里走出来两个男人，丹尼尔看到后，叫了一声：“巴兹尔，本。”  
“巴兹尔，你肯定这样做会有用吗？”叫本的男人面向巴兹尔问。  
“这和十年前一样是对我们三方都有利的事情，我们推一把赌一赌总是好的。”巴兹尔笑着回答。  
“那先预祝你成功。”本开口说，“我回房间了。”  
“明天黛西和达伦定在什么时候到？需要我派车去接他们吗？”巴兹尔对着本的背影问。  
“早上，我亲自去接他们过来。”本停下脚步却没有回头。  
“好。”巴兹尔应了一声。

已经十年了吗？本边走边想。他三岁就认识莱斯特了，他们从小一起爬树、游泳、滑雪、练习高尔夫、参加棒球队，除了莱斯特十四岁开始偶尔回日本小住一段时间以外，他们几乎是形影不离的最好的朋友。他们分开是从一起上了耶鲁开始的，在那里他们同时遇到了黛西，他一见到黛西就爱上了她，可黛西却对莱斯特一见钟情。  
黛西美貌热情大方，莱斯特和她约会过几次，就顺理成章的住在了一起。他压下心底对黛西的爱意，作为他们两个最好的朋友看他们恋爱了四年，直到莱斯特去凯洛格商学院，黛西留在耶鲁。他选择留在耶鲁和黛西一起上法学院，可能是上帝被他的心意感动，黛西和莱斯特不但没有结婚，反而分了手，转而接受他的追求，成为了他的女朋友。  
可惜美好的时光总是太过短暂，黛西知道莱斯特在凯洛格男女不忌胡乱交往却没有固定女朋友之后，单独跑去见了莱斯特一面，然后他们爱火重燃，居然订了婚，他和黛西一年半的感情风吹云散。毕业之后，黛西去了他的家乡芝加哥，而他去了华盛顿，从此他彻底回避了黛西和莱斯特两个人的消息。  
十年前某个晚上接到巴兹尔的电话时他感觉很突然，他的父亲和老哈里斯是好朋友、是生意搭档，他和巴兹尔熟悉但从没有单独联系过。当巴兹尔告诉他莱斯特要和黛西解除婚约并且冥顽不灵已经被关起来半个月之后，他愕然地问：“为什么？”为什么莱斯特会这样伤害黛西，他求而不得的女人，莱斯特怎么会舍得去伤害？  
“莱斯特爱上了别人。”电话那头的巴兹尔不紧不慢地说。  
“什么人？”他愤怒地问，难道这个世界上有比黛西更好的女人吗？  
“一个男人。”  
“男人？莱斯特疯了吗？那个男人在哪里？”他要去杀了那个男人。  
“他在香港的医院里。莱斯特确实疯了，为了他莱斯特动用了哈里斯家在香港的关系，还损失了一条渠道，我们所有的生意都要从香港撤回来了，包括你父亲在内的老家伙们全都暴跳如雷。但是，本，这对于你和我来说却是个好消息。”  
“我不明白你的意思。”他下意识地回避，这会让他觉得自己卑劣，他从没有想过利用自己的好朋友，尽管上次他确实在黛西和莱斯特还没有彻底分手前就已经开始追求黛西，但这次不一样。  
“本，你是聪明人。黛西被解除婚约需要一个真心爱她的人陪伴在身边，莱斯特也需要去追求他的爱情，而我，想要哈里斯，对三方都有利的事情你为什么要拒绝呢？”  
是的，他没有办法拒绝，得到黛西的诱惑如此之大，所以他回到芝加哥，见了被关起来的莱斯特。  
“本，我们有一些年头没有见到了吧？”  
莱斯特有些消瘦，但是精神却很好，一双棕色的眼睛亮得惊人。  
“是的，有些时间了。莱斯特，我听说了你的事情，为什么要和黛西解除婚约？”他想亲耳听到答案。  
“我得对一个笨蛋负责，他那么蠢，我怕他又被人骗了。”  
莱斯特玩世不恭的回答让他有些生气，“他，一个男人，一个蠢货吗？”  
“嗨，本，这是第一次，不要再让我听见第二次，否则就算你是我的好朋友，我也会揍你。”  
“是吗？正好我也想揍你。”说完，他冲了上去，和莱斯特打了一架。

“为什么呢？我不理解。”他用手擦去嘴角边的血，他伤得不轻，莱斯特也一样。  
“或许，这叫爱情。”坐在他旁边的莱斯特回答。  
“你不爱黛西吗？”  
“我爱过黛西，但是我和黛西不合适。”说着莱斯特躺了下去，“你和她更合适。”  
他侧过头看向躺在地上，双手搭在脑后同时看向他的莱斯特，也躺了下去，和他们小时候一样。“那件事情我对不起你，我只是······”  
“没什么。”莱斯特打断了他的话，“我们第一次分手的时候我就考虑清楚了，后来黛西来找我是她父亲的意思，我们订婚与其说是爱情，不如说是对生意的妥协，你知道肯还想坐稳现在的位置。”  
“我理解。”他和莱斯特同时脸转向天花板，“可那是个男人，你确定······”  
“本，你是生活在芝加哥和华盛顿的人，Love is a force of nature。”  
“需要我帮你做什么？”沉默了有一会，他问。  
“一辆去丹佛的车，一架去香港的私人飞机。”  
“你知道，一旦你真这么做了，你会失去什么吗？”  
“当然知道，就像他当初孤身来找我一样，我也可以做到。”  
“他是个怎么样的人？”他还是忍不住问出口，“比起黛西······”  
“他们是不同的人，他更天真，不知道方向。”说着莱斯特居然笑了一声，“如果我想轰轰烈烈地去爱一次，他就是那个对象。我不知道该如何表述，我只知道我得待在他的身边，一刻也等不了。”  
他转头看向莱斯特，莱斯特的脸上发着光，他见过这样的神采，曾经他和黛西在一起时，他经常在镜子里见到这样的自己。他想莱斯特是真的动了心，然后他听到莱斯特说：“可能就像你爱黛西那样吧。”  
“他叫什么？”  
“刘-飞-龙。”他听见莱斯特一字一句地说。  
“我会尽力。”  
“我等你的好消息。”

后来，丹尼尔把莱斯特放出来，他送莱斯特去机场，登上飞机舷梯前，莱斯特对他说：“我短期内都不会回美国了，你和黛西的结婚礼物以后再补给你们。替我转告巴兹尔，我不会感谢他的，造成的损失我会弥补，我不在的时候好好整顿那些老家伙们，否则别怪我回来亲自动手。”  
“快去你的香港吧，”他不想再听莱斯特说下去，“记得给我看他的照片。”  
“好，我走了。”莱斯特转身朝他挥了挥手。  
他回到车里时，后座坐着巴兹尔和丹尼尔。“这么晚了，丹尼尔还没睡吗？”他问。  
“丹尼尔也想送送他最喜欢的莱斯特叔叔，毕竟会有好几年不见面了。”巴兹尔回答，“作为我的长子，哈里斯未来的继承者，这是应该具备的礼仪。”  
“需要我送你们回去吗？”  
“不用了，只是来和你打个招呼，希望能早日参加你和黛西的婚礼。”他从后视镜看到巴兹尔得意的笑容。  
“也祝贺你，哈里斯的下任掌权者。”他笑了笑。  
他没有从莱斯特的任何直接信件信息里看到刘飞龙的照片，但他逐渐听到刘飞龙这个名字，像传奇一样美丽勇猛的白蛇领导人。直到两周前他才真正看到刘飞龙本人，确实是与黛西不同的两个人，不一样却同样光彩照人的两个人。他并没有看出莱斯特和他的情侣关系，但他却看得出他们两个人相处融洽彼此迁就，所以他同意巴兹尔的建议，让丹尼尔提示刘飞龙十年前的某些真相。他相信爱有奇迹，就像他所得到的那样，Love is a force of nature，不是吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、袖链的长期佩戴证明有关系亲密且自信的恋人/伴侣。麻见飞龙重遇时飞龙是单身，他有袖扣但绝不会有袖链带在身边。飞龙同意定做青果领礼服，口袋巾折成一字表明他注重礼仪又尽量表现稳重不出挑的心理，因此麻见送的袖链是最适合的礼物。  
> 2、划船机对应密歇根湖和西北大学。  
> 3、棒球队提示麻见的出生地（芝加哥小熊队）及麻见1/2的日本血统。  
> 4、此章再次致敬《断背山》和《高楼之华》。


	18. 一步之遥 (Por Una Cabeza)

飞龙走出洗澡间的时候，看到穿着睡袍的麻见坐在自己的床上。“你什么时候回来的？” 飞龙问。  
“你洗澡的时候，我回房间洗了个澡，刚坐下来没多久。”麻见回答。看飞龙坐在椅子上吹头发，他极其自然的走过去握住飞龙手里的吹风筒。  
“我来帮你。”听到头顶上响起麻见的声音，飞龙停顿了一会，把手放了下来。风筒吹出来的热风让他感觉阵阵睡意袭来，这时他突然听见麻见说：“遇到什么有趣的人了吗？”  
“有趣的人没有遇到，有趣的事情倒是听说了一件。”飞龙撑开眼睛，笑着说。  
“说说看。”  
听出身后的人很有兴趣，飞龙开口说，“丹尼尔把我领去了一间落满灰尘的房间，他说十年前你在那里待过一段时间。”话音刚落，飞龙就感觉风像是偏了，擦着他耳边吹过。于是他勾了勾嘴角，问，“你为什么会和黛西解除婚约？”  
“她一心想学她父亲从政，我只对生意感兴趣，所以就分手了。”  
很官方的回答，飞龙心想，“原来如此。”他说。  
“丹尼尔应该是巴兹尔叫去的。”麻见起了个头。  
“巴兹尔是想提醒我什么吗？”飞龙闭上眼睛问。  
“巴兹尔想通过你提醒我们记得他的投资，因为他放弃竞选众议员了，肯要准备竞选参议员。”  
“你十年前离开这里的交通工具是他提供的？”飞龙想了想睁开眼睛问。  
“是他提供的便利，不过他也没有损失，毕竟后来SION分给他的项目不少。”  
“肯参选和他有利益冲突？”  
“有所失必有所得，肯竞选成功对我们大家都有好处，况且肯比他更具有可操作性。”  
“珍妮能帮肯争取华裔移民的选票，我呢？”  
“我们要参加下个月的同性恋游行，一个有华裔同性恋人的儿子，还有什么比这更具有包容性的呢？”

听出麻见略带嘲弄的语调，飞龙再次勾了勾嘴角，这和他推论出来的差不多，但对此时此刻的他来说，却有种莫名的心安。在上周日和麻见争论之后，他每天都会花时间总结前十年他所犯的错误，即使到十年后的现在，他也没有办法完全改掉他偶尔情绪主导行动的缺点，他做不到完全理性，这让他的人生里时常会出现绚丽的风景，但也同样会带来跌入地狱般的失落。就像麻见说的那样，他主观上对焰燕没有强烈的争斗意识，所以在一次失利之后他极其洒脱地选择了退出白蛇和米海尔回俄罗斯。他是个男人，对喜欢的人照顾，想给喜欢的人一片天空完全出于本性，但在米海尔回家夺位这件事情上他无能为力，就像米海尔对他巩固白蛇首领地位影响甚微一样。他能提供的那些零星建议并不适合米海尔的生存情况，而相对的米海尔更喜欢把他看成一个藏在身后的女人，或者一个避难的可怜男人。有感情吗，有的，他们彼此确定，但人总是往前走的，米海尔会在小事上向他邀宠，可惜一旦涉及到困难的事情，米海尔下意识地会守口如瓶，他能察觉出来完全是由于米海尔某段时间在性事上的过于注重自我。他包容，因为感情的持续长久发展必然包含某种妥协，但他终究抹杀不了他是个男人的事实，而逃避痛楚恰恰又是人的天性，不被尊重认同让他的感情逐渐消失殆尽。他不是十年前那个天真得近乎傻的年轻人，他曾对麻见付出过太多的热情，教训让他学会了适度付出，适时后退。米海尔的错误到来得恰逢其时，他甚至不能肯定米海尔是否是出于故意。最后分离时刻的情真意切是真的，彼此惋惜是真的，但两得其所也是真的。他想他大概是个怪胎，也许是父亲在世时他被焰燕利用得习惯了，毫无用处居然是他没有办法接受的。他重振白蛇是因为白蛇散乱需要首领，他离开白蛇是因为白蛇本来就是他在代管，他逢场作戏是知道那些男人女人们贪图他的相貌，就连他十年前随麻见离家出走有一半原因也是为了父亲。在这世界上三十一年，他仅仅只为自己活过两次，一次为了麻见去找米海尔，另一次则是和米海尔在一起两年，可结果麻见选择了秋仁，米海尔和他情感破裂，甚至米海尔背叛他有了未婚妻。人生大起大落，犹如一场盛大的幻觉。如今，十年一觉大梦醒，他坐在麻见身前，听麻见说他的利用价值，这算不算求仁得仁？“你呢，想要什么？”他问。  
麻见关掉吹风筒，低下头亲吻飞龙的头顶。“我要成立对冲基金，肯成功以后我们很容易就能获取大笔的资金投入，都那时你想做空什么地区迫使谁，都可以，再下一步就是私募，我们可以选择你喜欢的某些企业或是行业，进行一些注资。”  
“挺好，吹好了？我要睡觉了。”飞龙前倾身体站起来，下一秒就被身后的麻见抱住了。“怎么？”  
“今天是周五。”  
麻见暗示满满的呢喃让飞龙顿了一会，“知道了，在这里还是去你房间。”  
“别走了，就这里吧。”说完麻见从后面舔了飞龙的耳朵一下，如期看到飞龙的耳朵红了之后，他听到飞龙说“好”的声音响起。

飞龙躺在床上仰头看着天花板，在发出呻吟声之前问了一句：“门你锁上了吗？”  
麻见抬起头回答：“放心吧，我进门的时候就锁上了，没有人会进来打扰我们。”  
飞龙听到后，稍微抬起了一点身体，手把麻见的脑袋往下按，“那继续。”感觉到分身再次进入到一个温暖湿滑的地方，他终于忍不住发出强忍的一声“哼嗯”。  
麻见的嘴唇一点点地往下，直到把飞龙的整个分身含进喉咙深处，他停了下来，飞龙的分身在他嘴里轻颤，同时飞龙略带咸味的前列腺液开始滑入他的喉管。麻见的头上下起伏起来，随着他的动作飞龙的双腿在他身下分得更开。三四十下之后，麻见抬起头，只把飞龙的龟头含在嘴里。他才静止不动了二十秒不到，就对视上了飞龙低头看着他的目光。望着飞龙湿润的眼睛，麻见猛地一吸，然后他看到飞龙“哈啊”地高声呻吟了一声，头再次仰靠在枕头上。麻见改为用手握着飞龙的柱体，舌头在飞龙的龟头上来回轻扫。此时飞龙的全身已经泛红，双手压在床单上，曲起的双腿重复着微微伸直又恢复曲起的动作，而飞龙的嘴里也同时发出诱人的“哼嗯，哼嗯”声。  
品尝着飞龙越涌越多的前列腺液，麻见心一痒，放开了飞龙的分身，身体往上移压在飞龙身上。  
感觉到身上一重的飞龙，听到耳边响起麻见的声音：“要我继续含吗？”“要。”飞龙被麻见的呼出的热气刺激得后腰一软，虽然现在他的分身被麻见的分身摩擦着也很舒服，但毕竟还是比不上麻见的嘴，潮湿温暖，想到这里，飞龙抬起身体用前胸摩擦麻见的前胸，催促道：“你快下去。”  
麻见被飞龙的主动惹得更硬了，双手伸到飞龙背后，一只手搂紧飞龙的背，一只手往下插入床单和飞龙的臀肉中间抬起飞龙的臀，同时头压下去舌头在飞龙的耳廓里打转。  
飞龙被紧搂在麻见的怀里动弹不得，只能上下两处敏感点同时承受着麻见无间断的挑逗和摩擦。察觉到飞龙的呻吟声开始变得短而急促，麻见停下了舌头攻击，身体却依旧保持着前后移动。  
“飞龙。”麻见轻轻叫了一声飞龙的名字。  
“嗯？”  
听到飞龙因为喘息而娇糯的声音，麻见的声音也开始变得低沉和沙哑：“我想······”可他的话还没有说完，就被飞龙断断续续地拒绝了：“不能······插进去，明天······肯的婚礼。”  
麻见心头顿时一阵狂喜，他根本没打算今天要插进去，但飞龙却提到了这一点，这说明飞龙在潜意识里面已经软化了，他只要再加一把劲就可以再次得偿所愿。当然顾及到明天的重要性，他不会像毛头小子一样急不可耐，可也不妨碍他多获得一些甜头不是。不论是何种原因引导飞龙改变都不重要，只要让他再次开始，他就能把握后面的节奏，而现在，就是他出截步的时候了，于是他故意发出略带委屈地声音问：“那69？”  
“不行。”飞龙的声音轻而坚定。  
“是不是从没有和男人做过？”麻见伸出舌头上下来回舔着飞龙的耳朵。  
“对，哼嗯。”  
飞龙的回答让麻见一顿，笑意不自觉地浮现在他脸上，他贴着飞龙的耳朵说话，即将结束时保证：“我一定说到做到。”  
飞龙感觉着麻见硬邦邦的分身，心里天人交战了好一会，才闭上眼睛“嗯”地答应了。

这声“嗯”对麻见而言仿佛天籁，他立刻身体往下移动，停在脸面向飞龙的下半身的地方。他对着飞龙张牙舞爪的分身张开了嘴，一口把飞龙的分身含了进去。这次麻见的嘴上下滑动了一百多下才停了下来，然后他吐出飞龙的分身，转而把飞龙身下两颗沉甸甸的囊袋含在嘴里，偶尔用牙齿轻咬一下，偶尔又一吸。  
感觉到麻见的玩闹，飞龙开口抱怨：“你要吃了它们吗？快来给我含上面。”  
麻见无声地勾了勾嘴角，手握着飞龙的柱身，用舌尖轻戳飞龙的冠状沟。飞龙的呻吟声立刻变得高昂起来，双手也紧紧抓住床单。麻见低下头一口含住飞龙的龟头，嘴唇在飞龙的冠状沟处缩紧，舌头按压嘴里飞龙的龟头。听到飞龙“哼嗯哼嗯”的呻吟声重新响起，麻见更加卖力了。  
麻见的口活很好，飞龙感觉没有多久他就射了，射在了麻见温暖的口腔里，接着他听到清晰地吞咽声，他张开眼睛看着身上麻见的眼睛，这时麻见伸出右手，用手指把嘴角的一点白色液体抹进嘴里。他看到麻见的喉结前后动了一下，知道麻见是再次吞了下去。他的心不禁猛地一阵狂跳，麻见居然真的吞掉了他全部的精液。  
飞龙有点惊讶的呆愣模样让麻见一阵心热，他低下头准备轻吻飞龙的嘴，却在压下去那一瞬间看到飞龙侧过了头，然后飞龙像是在解释一样说了一句：“脏。”如果不是他靠得太近，他几乎听不清飞龙的这声轻语。飞龙的话让他不禁一笑，“自己的也嫌弃？”飞龙没有回答他的问题，他心里欣喜也不介意，反而满含笑意地说：“轮到我了。”

飞龙仰躺在床上，腰下塞着一个枕头，双手紧抓着床单。他并不想看到自己现在这个样子，他的双腿被高举搭在麻见的肩膀上，臀缝和肛门的地方被男人专属的硬棍持续地滑过，偶尔连两个囊袋间也会被戳到，除了没有插入······他没有感觉到半分快感，只是作为刚才舒适的交换，他不得不帮麻见臀交，想到这里，他闭上了眼睛。  
麻见看到飞龙脸上出现的羞恼的表情，心里觉得有趣，他和飞龙真枪实弹地做过好几次，那时飞龙都没有这么放不开，此刻只是模拟性交，飞龙却如此羞臊，看来飞龙在床上的经验并没有他以为的那么丰富。麻见无声地笑了笑，加快了前后挺动的动作。  
也许麻见同样急于完事，飞龙心想，他并没有忍耐多长时间，他的双腿就被放在了床上，随即响起来的是麻见兴奋的颤音：“别睁开眼睛。”感觉到那一刻的到来，飞龙的胸脯不禁剧烈地上下起伏起来。很快地，他的脸上被落下了一些液体，液体连接成串，有的从脸上滑落到耳朵上、脖子上，而有的，从鼻尖落到了他的嘴唇上，他敢肯定麻见是故意的，想到这里，他不禁握紧了拳头。而比他反应更快的则是麻见略微汗湿的手，那只手迅速把他脸上、耳朵上、脖子上的液体抹干了，紧接着他的嘴唇就被东西压住了。  
飞龙缓缓睁开眼睛，看着上方麻见的眼睛，麻见对视上他的眼神后，头迅速地抬了起来，嘴唇脱离开他的嘴。感觉自己终于能开口说话的飞龙说：“我要去洗澡。”  
“不用洗了，我都帮你擦干净了，你不困吗？”说完麻见压在飞龙身上。刚才看着急速呼吸的飞龙，知道小心思被飞龙识破的他立刻选择消灭证据，可看到前一刻还盛着他精液的嘴唇被他擦得嫣红，他就再也忍不住地低下头把嘴印在这张唇上。他才不会让还印着他标记的飞龙去洗澡呢，“烟都被我吃进去了，没有人知道。”  
听到麻见又拿梵高的信打趣自己，飞龙心里是又气又恼又不好发作。毕竟比起麻见吞下他的精液，他也只是在头颈上或许头发上还有点没有干透的液体痕迹，如果太过斤斤计较，反而像女人。他忍了忍，最终还是妥协：“好吧，我不洗了，你快滚下去别压着我。”  
麻见听飞龙的话翻身下去侧躺在床上，在飞龙刚松了一口气的同时把手搭在了飞龙的胸口上，飞龙被麻见的手压得胸口一闷，立刻翻了个身，结果如他所熟知的那样，他被迅速靠上来的麻见搂进了怀里，“真是该死的坏习惯。”飞龙心里抱怨着，闭上了眼睛。

飞龙问站在他身前帮他打领结的麻见：“需要我帮你打吗？”  
“求之不得。”麻见笑了笑，把飞龙的领结轻轻拉了拉，“紧吗？”看飞龙摇了摇头，他才继续说，“当然如果你不愿意我也不会强迫你，但袖链肯定是要麻烦你的。好了，欢迎来到芝加哥哈里斯的社交界。”  
飞龙拿起桌子上另一条和他领结一模一样材质的领结，往坐在桌子边缘上的麻见双腿间一站，“今天的主角是肯和珍妮，我只是宾客。”  
听到飞龙的话，麻见一把搂住飞龙的腰。正在拉领结的飞龙被吓了一跳，责备说：“闹什么，想被勒断脖子吗？”  
麻见再次笑出声，“今天的主角是肯和珍妮，但你也是主角之一，相信我。”  
“嗯，相信你。”飞龙敷衍地点了点头。

霍根看着被阿曼达带去西北大学教授面前的飞龙，对身旁的大儿子说：“看到了吗？”  
彼得看着和阿曼达教授相谈甚欢的飞龙，点头，“是的。没想到这个Chink那么快就获得了哈里斯家的肯定。不过肯向来奇怪，我还记得他上任妻子就是Jap，现在一堆的Oriental在他家。”  
“彼得，恐怕你和我都需要改变一下观点了，上次派去跟踪莱斯特的那些人消失之后，肯打了个电话给我，他说刘飞龙是他很看重的人，为了表明这一点，他甚至在今天自己的婚礼上把袜带抛给了那个刘飞龙，而不是他的儿子莱斯特。肯的性格我了解，他这次应该是相当有把握。既然如此，我们这些老朋友自然会尊重他的意愿。”  
“我明白了，父亲，只是莱斯特那个杂种又要得意一段时间了。”彼得咬牙说。  
“让他亲力亲为帮我们赚钱不好吗，何必那么计较。”霍根侧身对着彼得，“你去看看乔在哪里，叫他和肯的继女混熟。”  
“那个Oriental？”彼得有些惊愕的问，改变想法是一回事，但真让华裔加入家族，这令他难以接受。  
“闭嘴。”霍根有些恼怒地训斥道，彼得的声音稍微高了点，他的那声“Oriental”让四周的人有些微微侧身，并且极快地悄声交谈起来，而他并不想在今天惹怒肯，“你以后要注意你的言辞。我都可以的事情，你为什么不行。”然后他又压低声音吩咐：“叫乔一定要追到那个女孩，他花天酒地了那么长时间，如果连个小女孩都搞不定，就不用回家了。还有你，如果再改不了，我就把你派去海外分公司。”  
“知道了，我去找乔。”彼得答应了以后，立刻转身走进人群四处寻找起来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、截步（corté）又称parada，是男方把腿伸出，作拦截女方前踏步履之势，女方停下来，轻轻从男方腿上跨过去，同时在跨过男方腿部之际，以脚背擦抚男方腿胫，即embellishments 或 adornos，里面暗藏调情勾引的意思----释意出自阿图罗·佩雷斯-雷维特的小说《老派探戈》。  
> 2、Por Una Cabeza （相差一个马头）则暗示麻见飞龙距离真刀实战的性行为依然差一步。


	19. 我们在一起吧

飞龙正躺在床上看麻见给他的那本《期权期货及其他衍生产品》，突然腰就被搂住了。他侧头看向旁边的麻见，“我还以为你在看新闻。”  
“这几天太累了，今天暂停休息一下。”  
麻见的回答让飞龙勾了勾嘴角，心想这几天他们两个是挺忙的，周五去科罗拉多，周六参加肯婚礼，今天周日，下午直接赶回芝加哥。抵达芝加哥之后，为了节约时间，麻见干脆和他到小店里外带了两个牛肉三明治就算是晚餐了。这时他听到麻见的声音在耳边响起：“看到哪里了？”“预期收益率。”他随口答道。麻见也不像往常一样凑过来看他书翻的页码，反而接了一句：“别看了，明天再看。”  
以为麻见要早点休息，飞龙把书合起来放在床头柜上，并且关上了自己这边的灯，然而当他一躺下来，麻见就压在了他身上。  
“我以为你今天想早睡。”明明才是第二个周日，却感觉已经对麻见的行为习以为常的飞龙仰了仰头笑着说，“你要手动就快点。”  
“今天不会快。”  
麻见的话让飞龙愣了一下，“什么意思？”飞龙疑惑地问，难道今天玩什么新花样？

麻见低下头，嘴唇贴在飞龙的耳边缓缓地说：“我们在一起吧。”  
飞龙顿时呆住了，他听到自己的心一阵狂跳，“咚咚咚”像打鼓一样的声音在静谧的房间里那么响亮，他打赌麻见也一定听见了，麻见等会肯定会笑话他，都31岁的人了，还分不清楚说笑和真话，想到这里，他微微向右侧了头，压低声音嘟囔了一句：“说什么混账话。”  
麻见说完话后早已抬起头凝视着飞龙。飞龙停顿的时间里他看到了飞龙脸上一闪而过的惊愕和随之而来的嘲弄，接着他就听到了飞龙否定的话语。麻见不由得心头一怔，刚才那句话是他经过了慎重思考以后所下的决定，可很显然飞龙并没有当真，不过这样也没多大关系，任何事情都需要一个循序渐进的过程，他们还有很长的时间，慢慢来就是了，于是他再次压低头，口风一转：“那就说句正经的，我今天要操你。”  
感觉到耳边拂过麻见呼出的热气，飞龙奇异地松了一口气，这才是麻见会说的话。过往的那些经验教会他欲擒故纵不可太过，否则会得不偿失。这十年来随着他走过高低起伏，他早已习惯不委屈自己。麻见和他在这两个星期里打了三次擦边球，他清楚地知道他们两个人一定会有这么一天，会走到这一步，他相信麻见也同样知道。他也不是反感再次和麻见有身体上的连接，事实上他和麻见在一起时比和其他任何一个人在一起都更加容易且快速地进入到愉悦境地，可能是他十年前最糟糕的模样被麻见见过，所以他能毫不担忧地打开自己、展示自己，可即便如此，他也必须掌握主动权，时间节点必须要由他来选择，而现在，是适可而止的时候了。  
“好吧，但是你要戴套。”飞龙开口说。  
“没问题。”麻见回答，他先是伸出手往飞龙旁边的枕头底下掏东西，等东西拿出来以后他又身体向前移打开飞龙这边的灯，最后他才从飞龙的身上坐了起来。

飞龙看到麻见手里印着size LL的蓝色袋子，突兀地笑了，“你这是有备而来？”  
听到飞龙的话，麻见一愣，他不知道飞龙说的有备而来是指他今天的要求还是追溯到他和桑托会谈的时候，但他并不想说谎，从日本出发时他就有着隐约的念头，自然地他就带了这些东西过来，而事情的发展如同他模糊期望过的那样，他得到了飞龙，并且在今天将再次得到飞龙。想到这里，他笑了笑，看着飞龙的眼睛回答：“我不知道会呆多久，所以做了充分的准备。”  
飞龙没想到会听到麻见这样的答案，他只是在点明麻见今晚的意图，可麻见却坦白地告诉他----他蓄谋已久。自然他不会自以为是地认为麻见做好准备的对象是他，不排斥旅途中的艳遇是大多数男人的本能选择，麻见的做法甚至没有任何可以指责的地方，完全在他的理解范围以内。不可否认麻见的这个说法取悦了他，他和麻见之前的行为，以及他们今晚即将发生的行为，都不需要他背负心理负担。而且麻见说的他和秋仁之间的部分似乎是真的，他们不是必须忠诚于彼此的关系，因为麻见的手机从上周日起就待在了他这边床头柜的抽屉里，没有移动过一步，现在甚至因为没有电已经自动关机。这样一来，他心底仅剩的那点负疚感也消失了。坦白说，麻见确实是个好玩伴。“带了多少？”他笑了。  
察觉出飞龙的放松，麻见打开盒子拿出一袋，语气也开始变得调侃：“没多少，如果一个晚上操你七次，用不到一个星期。”  
听出麻见故意在“操”字上加重语气，飞龙不以为意，可一个晚上七次？暗想自己20岁左右的时候确实可以做到，但现在嘛，基本不可能。而麻见，如果他没记错，麻见甚至还比他大七岁，居然敢吹牛一夜七次，他不禁被逗乐了，“你有这个本事吗？”  
“有没有这个本事，你试试不就知道了。”麻见无所谓地说。  
“又不是没做过，夸海口也不怕闪了腰。”飞龙翻了个白眼。  
“那是我照顾你，真由着我来，”麻见故意拉长了声音，看飞龙一副“你能把我怎么样”的表情，笑了，“先说好，不准做到一半叫停，被我操哭了明天也不准发脾气，但如果你求饶，恩，我会考虑放过你。”说完麻见从飞龙身上下来，拿起床头的抱枕塞到飞龙的腰下。  
飞龙一边抬起腰把身体压在抱枕上，一边“哼”了一声，“求饶，想都别想。就怕有的人只是嘴上功夫厉害，下面完全不顶事。”  
麻见并不能完全听懂飞龙话里的意思，但从飞龙的表情和语气可以推测出来，那话是在质疑他的能力。男人什么都可以说不行，但唯独这方面绝对不允许别人看不起，麻见不由得眼神一暗，发狠说：“你就拭目以待吧。”

麻见迅速脱去身上的全部衣服，然后打开飞龙的睡袍，双手灵活一动，飞龙的内裤就被他扒下来丢在了床下。接着他坐到飞龙的两腿间，把飞龙的双腿曲起摆成M型。  
敞开睡袍躺在床上的飞龙等了半天麻见的下一步行动，结果也没见麻见有任何继续的动作。想起自己完全赤裸的下身，飞龙突然就明白了，麻见正在视奸他。想到这里，飞龙又是羞臊又有点无端愤怒，刚开口准备骂人，张口发出的声音却变成了一声“啊”，原来他身后的穴口处贴上来了一个又湿又滑的物体。那个物体上下来回触碰着他的后穴，甚至还发出“啧啧”的水声。后知后觉那个湿滑的物体正是麻见的舌头的时候，飞龙瞬间脸上一热。他经验是不少，但从来还没有被人舔过那里，更别提经历这么长久缓慢的舔舐过程了。现在他都能感觉到整个后穴入口处湿哒哒的，应该是每条缝隙都被舔开了。飞龙的心跳又开始加速，他不禁稍稍弯了弯双脚的脚趾头以此来强迫自己冷静。  
麻见正在仔细地舔着每条皱褶，突然穴口上的皱褶猛地集体往里缩了一下然后又慢慢地弹回来，他手里捏着的飞龙的臀肉也开始微微轻颤。麻见抬起头望向前方，只见飞龙的脸和胸膛像发烧一样变得通红，飞龙的阴茎更是呈现半勃起状态。知道飞龙是有感觉了，麻见低下头继续伸出舌头舔飞龙的后穴，等确定飞龙的后穴外围已经完全湿透之后，他毫不犹豫地把舌头戳了进去。  
感觉到异物的突然插入，飞龙的后穴下意识地把麻见的舌头挤了出去。麻见也不气馁，继续往里戳，然后又被挤出来，重复了五六次之后，飞龙的后穴终于适应麻见的入侵，夹住麻见的舌头不放了。麻见停顿了好一会，才把舌头缩回来。他坐起身，一边打开手边润滑液的盖子，一边看着飞龙的脸问：“刚才痛吗？”  
虽然有一段时间没有被异物插入，异物刚开始进入身体里的时候难免有点不适应，但麻见的舌头湿软，飞龙自觉除了心理上需要调试接受以外，生理上的痛感则是完全没有的，于是回答：“没有。”  
麻见把抹了润滑液的手指贴在飞龙的后穴处来回涂抹，安抚说：“别紧张，我们又不是第一次，我会照顾你慢慢来，感觉不舒服立刻告诉我。”  
“嗯。”飞龙的语调有点轻微抬高，因为麻见说话间就把一根手指插了进来。麻见的手指很小心地试探着，轻轻的旋转，慢慢地进入，飞龙轻喘着气接受麻见的手指入侵。  
麻见仔细观察着飞龙的表情，逐渐把手指增加到两根、三根，一旦飞龙的喘气声稍微变大，他就立即停止不动，等飞龙完全适应、呼吸重新变得平稳，他才继续打转、曲起。

麻见极其有耐心的扩张过程得到了飞龙的肯定，当他说“我要进来了”的时候，飞龙无比顺从的轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
“我的龟头比较大，所以刚开始会有点痛，你忍着点。”  
“知道了，你进来。”飞龙自然是知道麻见的尺寸大小的。麻见坚硬的分身此刻已经抵在他的后穴处，正跃跃欲试准备长驱直入。每次开头他都是痛的，既然如此，长痛不如短痛，说再多废话，做再多心理建设也没有用不是。  
飞龙的话犹如冲锋号角的响起，麻见觉得自己再不行动就不是个男人了。看到飞龙双手紧紧抓住床单屏住呼吸的样子，他柔声劝慰了一句：“放轻松，你太紧张我会进不去，听我的指示，来，张嘴呼吸。”  
飞龙听麻见的话深吸一口气，然后再呼出去，在他呼气全身松懈的瞬间，麻见硕大的龟头说是迟那是快地挤了进来，“唔”飞龙下意识地咬紧了嘴唇，麻见出其不意地进入令他的穴口生疼，他心想后面该不会是被撕裂了吧。  
麻见同时也在急促地喘气，飞龙的肠道真的是太紧了，就像第一次被人插入一样。这菲薄的套子能让他清晰地感受到飞龙体内的热度和挤压，他差点又一次被飞龙挤射。“你就像一个贞洁的处女。”麻见脱口而出心底的感叹。  
被类比为女性令飞龙极度不悦，他喘着气讥讽道：“所以你要像处男一样秒射吗？难怪你会说七次，这样一个晚上十几次都行。”说完后，飞龙甚至提了提肛，加重肠道内对麻见的挤压。  
麻见被飞龙的话语和行为刺激得双眼发红，他稳住呼吸，一寸寸艰难地朝飞龙体内深处开拓，最后，他终于完全停了下来。“我全部进来了。”麻见看着飞龙得意地笑。  
“我知道。”飞龙别过脸，他怎么会不知道，他都被又硬又烫的异物贯穿了。  
“你里面一直在咬我，有那么喜欢我的东西吗？”麻见边说边把飞龙的双腿环在自己的腰上，然后双手握住飞龙的臀肉。  
飞龙依旧侧着脸，既不看麻见，也不回答麻见的问题。麻见双眼微微一眯，双手拍打了飞龙的臀肉两下。  
两声清脆的“啪啪”声终于令飞龙转过脸来。他的臀部被麻见打得并不痛，但麻见脸上的轻浮表情让他有几分错愕，随即他就恼羞成怒了。然而事情并没有完结，麻见又开始继续拍打他的臀部，甚至还比刚才多用了几分力气，与此同时麻见的嘴也没闲着：“放松点，小子，你要把我夹断了。”

在麻见的急速拍打之下，飞龙本能地“啊啊”叫了几声。意识到自己的失态后，飞龙又气又急地伸直双腿，大声说：“你停下，滚出去。”  
麻见停下拍打飞龙臀部的手，扫视了飞龙的分身一眼，“你确定？你都被我打硬了，你这个受虐狂。”  
“你才是个该死的虐待狂，滚。”飞龙双腿曲起踩实在床上，身体往后退试图离开麻见。然而他很快就被麻见紧紧捏住臀部，迅速被重新拉回去和麻见再一次地契合。“哼嗯”被迫完成了一次小幅度抽插的飞龙下意识地发出一声颤音，“出去。”他恨恨地蹦出一个词。  
见飞龙的情绪那么激动，麻见仿佛是迫不得已同意了飞龙的提议：“行了，我出去。”他话音刚落，就开始慢慢地往后退。  
听到麻见妥协的话，确认麻见的确是在做抽出去的动作之后，飞龙终于把憋在胸腔内的一口浊气吐了出去。然而事实证明，他又一次错信了麻见。麻见在看到飞龙表情放松的一瞬间，又再一次地连根插入，因为插入的时候过于用力，他的囊袋拍打在飞龙的臀部上还发出了响亮的一声“啪”声。  
麻见这一次再也不理会飞龙的态度了，他双手捏着飞龙被他拍打得发红的臀部开始来回地抽插。抽插了七八下之后，他停了下来。“痛吗？”他开口问道。  
飞龙双眼湿漉漉地看向麻见，听到麻见的话后，他反应了好一会才理解麻见的意思，“不痛。”他回答。刚才他在发怒，关注点全部集中在了被麻见捏着的被麻见打得有点痛的臀肉上，体内麻见的律动倒是被他选择性地忽略了，现在回想起来，麻见的插入极其有技巧，他肠道内所有的地方都被麻见戳到了，体内异物感虽然强烈但还不至于疼痛。想通麻见是在故意转移自己的注意力，飞龙垂下了眼帘。  
麻见着实喜欢飞龙这副乖巧的模样，他俯下身体伸出舌头来回舔飞龙的耳廓和脸颊，肯定地说：“你喜欢被打屁股是吧。下次我打你之后帮你舔好不好，或者咬？你喜欢我舔还是咬。”  
飞龙被麻见舔得全身轻颤，麻见调笑的话让他的耳朵一阵发热。察觉出飞龙的肠道在无意识地夹紧，麻见平息了会气息，猛地闭了眼睛又张开，“就这么说定了，我下次咬你。”  
听出麻见的话音有些变调，飞龙不禁轻笑出声，原来不止是他，麻见同样也是在故作轻松。飞龙这次是彻底放松了，语调含笑地回答：“好啊。”  
麻见抬起身体，看到飞龙促狭地笑容，还有飞龙脸上那双亮晶晶的闪着了然目光的眼睛，心里下意识地有些气恼，感觉主动权被飞龙夺去了，他不禁粗声粗气地告知：“我动了。”  
“哦。”飞龙笑。

麻见托着飞龙的臀部前后运动起来，即使心里有些不服气，他依然坚持从45度角插入，自从听到飞龙说会痛以后，他研究过很多资料，整理出来了一些必备的技巧。他希望和飞龙之间的性事是和谐的，愉悦的，今天难得飞龙那么配合，他也不会令飞龙失望，他会给飞龙留下一个美好的回忆，抹去之前他们所有的不愉快。“这样痛吗？”他问。  
“不痛。”飞龙回答。  
“这里呢，痛吗？”  
“不痛。”  
“这样呢？”  
“不痛。”  
十几次之后，飞龙不耐烦了，“你还要问多少次？”  
麻见停了一下，点头，“我知道了。”他又动了一下，变成问：“这里舒服吗？”飞龙既然已经不痛了，说明他的身体已经适应了，那么现在下一个目标就是找到飞龙的前列腺点。他记得他曾经找到过，但飞龙上次的否定说明他之前的认识是错误的，那他就纠正错误，在今天这个全新的开始，他愿意忍耐，一切都慢一点，他相信自己一定会找到那个正确的令飞龙舒适的点。  
“不。”飞龙的答案还是否定。  
“这样呢？”  
“不。”  
“这里是吗？”  
“不是。”  
······

麻见瞟了一眼他放在那边床头柜上的闹钟，他八点整上床，现在八点四十分。抛去前戏，他的分身全部插进飞龙的体内至少已经十五分钟了。如果不是看到飞龙额头上的汗珠还有紧紧抓着床单的双手，他几乎都要以为飞龙是在戏弄他了，可如今他心里只剩下对飞龙满满的怜惜。  
飞龙同样也在注视着麻见，看到麻见看时间的动作，他问了一句：“几点了？”  
“八点四十分。”麻见回答，带着一丝连他自己都没察觉的忐忑问，“真的不痛了？”  
“不痛。”飞龙听出麻见的担忧，如实地回答，“不过也不舒服。”其实不痛他已经觉得是万幸了，他还记得第一次他和麻见在车里的时候，他真的是扎扎实实地痛了好久，虽然到后面他也的确很舒服，毕竟力的作用是相互的嘛，但如果让他选择，他还是宁愿像今天这样缓慢递进直到水到渠成，没有那么舒服也没有关系。  
“那我再努力一下。”麻见俯下身体，用手抹去飞龙额头上的汗珠，接着头压了下来。  
看到麻见的动作，飞龙把头一偏，麻见的嘴唇最后落在了他的脸颊上。  
房间内顿时一阵寂静，只有闹钟“滴答滴答”走动的声音。麻见依旧压在飞龙身上，保持着亲吻的动作静止不动。飞龙心里知道麻见是不高兴了，眼睫毛不由得上下颤动了好几下，才有些艰难地开口：“你舔了后面······”  
麻见扬了扬眉，他只是想表达一下抗议，没料到居然会听到飞龙的解释，真是意外之喜。从心底涌上来的愉悦感让他抬起头笑着说了一句：“傻瓜”。说完，他就把目标转移到了飞龙的脖子上，他舔了舔飞龙的脖子，然后又用力地吮吸了一口。听到飞龙嘴里发出“嘶”的一声之后，他松开飞龙的脖子不紧不慢地说：“你身上哪里都好，都干净，我根本不在意，我喜欢······”麻见并没有说完后面的话，因为他感觉到被他压在身下的飞龙的身体已经变得僵硬，他再一次忍不住地笑了，无声地。他故意对着飞龙的耳朵吹气，直到飞龙的身体开始微微轻颤，他才抬起身体，看着飞龙的侧脸说：“我又要动了，不舒服就告诉我，舒服也要告诉我。”  
“嗯。”飞龙侧着脸应道。等了一会，飞龙发现埋在他体内的麻见分身并没有任何动作，而对着麻见的半边脸却似乎在被充满侵略性的目光灼烧，于是他不得不转过脸来迎向麻见的视线，说：“你动啊。”  
“遵命。”麻见嘴角勾起。  
飞龙咬紧嘴唇，脸一热，麻见这话回答得好像是他在求着麻见动一样。

飞龙的神情被麻见看在眼底，麻见心里想笑却不敢真的笑出来，他可不打算惹怒飞龙。说白了飞龙还是有点脸皮薄放不开，只能他多努力了，这样想的麻见继续抽插起来，他不会问了，因为看飞龙的表情他就能猜出个八九不离十。  
飞龙承受了好几次麻见的抽插之后，突然被麻见猛地一下插入戳得惊叫出声，刚才被麻见擦过的那一点，先是痛然后迅速转化为酥麻，他的整颗心都强烈跳动了一下，灵魂像是被瞬间擦出了身体，脑中一片短暂的空白。等他回过神来，正对视上麻见探究的眼神。“是这里吗？”他听到麻见问。“不是。”他睁大眼睛矢口否认，开玩笑，他才不会告诉麻见呢，谁知道麻见会不会故意打趣他。  
“这样。”麻见应道。虽然飞龙否认，但他心底还是存有疑惑，毕竟刚才飞龙的叫声太过甜腻上扬，飞龙的双腿甚至还下意识地夹紧了下他的腰，当然这也许是因为疼痛，他自己也知道他刚才的那一下插入有点用力。“是痛吗？”他不确定地再次问道。  
“嗯，有点痛。”飞龙垂下眼帘，确实是先有点痛然后才变得舒服，他也不算是撒谎。  
“嗯。”麻见点了点头，换了个方向插入。  
飞龙终于松了一口气，可没过多久，麻见又再次擦过那个地方，只是没有上次那么用力，但飞龙还是忍不住地轻轻 “啊嗯”了一声。  
飞龙发出的呻吟声虽然小，却并没有逃过全神贯注看着他脸的麻见的眼睛。这次麻见不但看出飞龙手抓床单的动作比刚才用力，还体会到了飞龙体内无意识的加重挤压。但他不是一个一次就下定论的人，他决定再多做几次试探。他开始浅浅刺入几次，然后又猛地用力全根插入，经过反复几次九浅一深的实验之后，麻见确定他每次深插戳过的那一点就是飞龙的前列腺点。飞龙的表现实在是太明显了，叫声娇糯甜腻，双腿不自觉地夹紧他的腰，肠道内的嫩肉更是对他的分身又吸又挤。可飞龙第一次为什么要否认呢，是害羞还是不相信他，麻见并不知道答案，但他也不准备去寻找答案了，他现在要惩罚说谎者飞龙。他压低身体，抱着飞龙的臀肉，改为60度角插入。

飞龙在麻见换姿势的时候稍微平息了下呼吸，麻见对他玩九浅一深的时候，每次擦过他的前列腺点，他都觉得痛爽酥麻从尾椎处开始蔓延，直到覆盖他身体里的每一个角落，等快感褪去的时候，他既害怕又期待。这不是他的第一次，也不是他和麻见的第一次，可是今晚他更纠结，他想抵御这份快感，又舍不得这份快感。明明他心里有准备是和麻见玩玩，但他还是不愿意承认麻见能令他快乐无比，更不愿意告知麻见如何才能令他快乐，他不想他的快乐被麻见掌控在手中。  
飞龙很快就发现他没有办法再进行思考了，因为麻见采取了高速强力打桩模式。他的前列腺点被麻见精准无误的来回连续擦过，一串串电流从小腹升起，游离全身最后从他的手指、脚趾和每根头发根部窜出。  
听到飞龙“哼嗯，哼嗯”尾调上扬的呻吟声响起，麻见真切地笑了。他身下的飞龙眼角发红，整双眼睛水汽氤氲，似乎随时都能落下泪来，令他整个人都愉悦不已。他只想要更加狠地、死命地欺负这个人，直到这个人彻底哭出来为止。他承认这是他该死的嗜好，他就是喜欢看男人哭，尤其是漂亮的男人哭，如果是被他弄哭的就更好了。而现在，飞龙这个强大俊美的男人，躺在他的身下，任凭他随意操弄得全身红晕，像负伤的幼兽一样发出呜咽的声音，这怎么能不令他心情舒畅呢。于是他张开嘴，调笑说：“你出水了，宝贝，啧，你的小腹都被打湿了。”  
飞龙听到麻见的话后想立刻反驳，可刚张开口说了一个“你”字就被接下来压抑不住的呻吟声打断了。他发现，除了呻吟以外他根本发不出其他任何声音。如果这时候他还不明白麻见已经识破他的避重就轻，那他那么多年的首领也就白做了。而麻见也不再给他适应的时间了，麻见开始加速撞击他，不但操干他的速度变得越来越快，力度也变得越来越强。尾椎处升起的电流像涟漪一样一圈圈地密集扩散，一波又一波的快感源源不绝地持续涌出，他本来以为已经到达顶点，可下一秒又被推上更高的浪头。不停地濒临巅峰让他的心脏一阵阵地发紧甚至发痛，他几乎无法呼吸，快要窒息。于是他用尽了全身力气才断断续续地喊出来：“不要······太快了······哼啊······慢点······哼哼啊······”  
听到飞龙像哭泣一样的求饶声，麻见仔细观察着飞龙，只见飞龙满脸通红，呼吸急促，一双眼睛可怜兮兮地看着他，长长的眼睫毛上还挂着两颗晶莹的泪珠，随着他的又一下猛力插入，嘴里发出“哼啊”地呻吟声，真是说不出的可怜可爱。麻见心一软，终究还是放缓了速度，他刚才被飞龙体内的软肉紧箍得太过舒服，完全忘记了开始的惩罚目的，一心只想把飞龙操得瘫软如水同他一样不能自拔，却忽略了他们才刚开始，飞龙的肠道还没有被他彻底操开，飞龙并没有足够的承受能力，想到飞龙此刻可能是因为疼痛才出声求饶，他不自觉地放柔了语气：“是不是弄痛你了？”

麻见速度放缓之后，飞龙终于能够平缓呼吸了。调试呼吸过程中听到麻见的问话，飞龙迅速在心里权衡了一下，为了避免麻见再次发疯，他实话实说：“不痛，就是太快了，心脏受不了，疼。”  
麻见顿住了，盯着飞龙左胸口上的伤疤看了好几秒。他记得他们前几次有过比这更激烈的时候，那时候飞龙都没有心脏疼这个毛病，而今晚他们才到哪呢，飞龙就受不了了。归根结底还是他太性急了，丝毫没有考虑过飞龙这两天随他东奔西跑，休息不够的境况，所以这个因为他而出现的伤疤，才会跳出来提示他的粗心。想到这里，麻见俯下身体压在飞龙的身上，抽插得异常缓慢，他看着飞龙的眼睛道歉：“对不起，刚才你里面太舒服了，我一时没忍住。现在这个速度可以吗，你还疼不疼，够不够舒服？”  
飞龙咬了咬嘴唇没有说话，这个速度当然可以，他的心脏也不疼了，只是不像刚才那么舒服而已。可是刚才又太过激烈了，况且他才叫麻见放缓速度，现在怎么可能因为不够舒服又叫麻见加快速度。  
麻见看着飞龙默然的表情，皱了皱眉，稍稍调整了下速度和力度，很快他就看到飞龙半眯着双眼发出“哼嗯，哼嗯”地呻吟声。  
“喜欢吗？不喜欢我再加快点。”  
听到麻见问话的飞龙感觉到麻见抽插的速度又开始加快，连忙说了句：“够了·····哼嗯······”  
“你刚才说什么？我听不清楚，脱了衣服抱着我的脖子再说一遍。告诉我你舒不舒服，喜不喜欢？不舒服是不是？那我再加快点。”麻见一边自说自话，一边加大了撞击力度。  
飞龙被麻见的话气得七窍生烟，可口一张还是“哼嗯”的呻吟声。每次“啪”的一声响起，麻见的分身就会狠狠擦过他的前列腺点，他的那一点被麻见擦得是又胀又酸又麻，紧接着那一点会猛地窜出一股电流，沿着他的脊椎直冲脑海，顿时他的脑袋一片空白，就像是灵魂突然脱离身体消失不见，等灵魂重新落回到身体里，他早已经腰部发软手脚打颤，只能本能地发出呻吟声。麻见撞击他的速度越快，他脑袋空白间隔的时间就越短，快感也就越强烈。回想起刚才由于过于刺激引发的胸口抽痛，飞龙终于迫不得已地放开紧抓的床单，从早已散开、袖子仅仅挂在前臂上的睡袍里抽出来双手来，光着手臂搂住麻见的脖子，同时把麻见身体往下压。他看着麻见的鼻尖说：“我说够了，混蛋······哼嗯······”飞龙听到自己刚骂完麻见，就立即发出呻吟声，实在是感到又羞又臊，索性闭上眼睛承受着麻见的抽插。  
麻见也没真认为会听到飞龙说好话，然而他当看飞龙闭上双眼的瞬间，挂在飞龙眼睫毛上的两颗泪珠就从飞龙的眼角上滑落了下来，看上去飞龙就像是被他操哭了一样。麻见心里又是得意又是充满对飞龙的怜惜，开口哄道：“乖，别哭，我知道你喜欢这样了。”  
飞龙听出麻见语调里藏也藏不住的高兴，不禁心里一气，提了提肛用力夹紧麻见的分身。  
“还来？”麻见感觉到了飞龙的小动作，速度猛地加快，但到底还是不敢像刚才那样肆无忌惮，可也足够让飞龙惊叫着睁开了眼睛。

飞龙不敢再主动夹紧麻见了，他垂下眼帘，随着麻见的前后动作不停地轻声呻吟着，等麻见抽插了他百来下之后，他感觉到分身越来越硬。“麻见，快点，哼嗯。”他不禁发出颤音。  
麻见听到飞龙的请求以后，注视着飞龙的眼睛，可飞龙一直保持眼帘垂下的动作，完全不理会他的炙热视线，他看到飞龙甚至还用牙齿咬了咬下嘴唇，试图避免发出呻吟声。麻见思索了一会，福临心至地用力一戳：“你快到了？”回答麻见的只有飞龙的“哼嗯”地一声呻吟。  
麻见也不为难飞龙，他抓紧飞龙的两团臀肉，猛地加快速度一阵狂插。飞龙被麻见插得搂不住麻见的脖子，双手落下搭在麻见的肩膀上，口里发出连续急促的“哼啊哼啊”声，语调高昂又带着浓浓的鼻音。听得麻见面部狰狞，恨不得戳穿他。  
被麻见又重又快地持续擦过前列腺点，飞龙感觉到自己头昏目眩，脑海中全是空白，只有一朵朵的烟花在不停地炸裂。最后时刻，当那股巨大的电流突然冲上脑袋的时候，他只来得及紧紧抓住麻见的肩膀，然后他就什么也不知道了。  
麻见看到身下的飞龙“哈啊”地大叫一声，两滴眼泪快速从眼角滑落，接着他就感觉到自己的胸膛似乎是被打湿了，同时有白浊的液体喷射到飞龙的下颌处，沿着飞龙的脖子滑落到了床单上。麻见艰难地把分身从飞龙身体里抽出来，只留龟头在飞龙的后穴口处，即便如此，飞龙体内的绞压也差点把他挤射。  
飞龙浑身抽搐个不停，嘴里还无意识地发出细微地“哼嗯哼嗯”声。麻见一时看得情动，俯下身体把全身重量压在飞龙的身上，低头吻住了飞龙半张开的嘴，直到把飞龙的口腔里全部舔了一遍以后，他才抬起头，而此时，飞龙依旧睁着迷蒙的双眼望向他。麻见嘴角一勾，再次吻了下去，当他第二次抬起头的时候，飞龙终于回过神来。  
飞龙看着麻见充满笑意的双眼，不由得垂下眼帘。这时他听到麻见说：“我还没有出来，要继续动了。”“不要，我，不想。”飞龙说出拒绝的话。  
“是不是有点难受，我会慢一点，你忍忍。”麻见感觉到飞龙的肠道正在把他的龟头死命挤出来，但他怎么可能放过这时候的飞龙，他和飞龙一样，选择了死命的用力。仿佛是用上了吃奶的劲，他一寸一寸艰难地收复失地，每次深入一点，他额头上的汗珠就会增加一点，“放松点，飞龙，你太紧了，就像第一次一样，我快变成处男了。”  
“哼嗯”飞龙难受的想抬起身体，但他的上身被麻见的身体压着，双手上臂也被麻见的手臂压制着，他移动不了半分，只能被迫接受麻见对他身体的强硬开凿。身体里的异物感让他感觉难受异常，可麻见带着称赞和讨好的话又令他的心理极度舒适，于是他忍耐着，直到麻见彻底贯穿他。  
麻见把分身全部埋进飞龙的肠道内，被挤压和按摩的舒适感令他满足地发出感叹声：“你真是太棒了，飞龙。”  
飞龙并没有接话，他在心底暗暗松了一口气，“终于全部进来了。”他心想，他慢慢地调整呼吸以此来适应麻见的插入，这时他听到麻见说：“我动了”，然后麻见开始了再一轮地抽插。

飞龙双手重新紧紧抓住床单，在麻见缓慢而坚定的抽插了四五十下之后，他听到自己发出了愉悦的带着鼻音的“哈嗯”声，与此同时他的全身发颤，腰部发软。等他意识稍稍恢复清明时，他正好又一次“哈嗯”地一声叫完。接着他就被麻见翻了个身，变成双腿跪在床上，双手搭在枕头上。  
麻见双手握住飞龙的腰，跪在飞龙身后不遗余力地抽插着，与连绵不绝的“啪啪啪”声相对应的是飞龙持续不断的呻吟声。他看到飞龙原来是企图撑起上身，但在他撞击了五六十下之后，飞龙的手和头都压在了枕头上，仿佛无力承受他的抽插一样。麻见俯下身体轻压在飞龙身上，双手伸到飞龙身下摸着飞龙的胸膛，稍微一用力把飞龙揽在怀里，“你要呼吸，可别把自己搞窒息了。”飞龙似乎并没有听到麻见的话，反而继续发出类似于哭泣的“哼嗯”的声。麻见听得眼色一深，加重了撞击的力度。  
飞龙被麻见抽插得全身无力，手脚发颤，等他被麻见捞起来脸距离枕头有一段空隙时，双手实在是无力支撑起身体，他只好花了吃奶的力气把双手前臂合拢，这时麻见却猛地用力，他的身体向前一冲又被轻轻拖回，与此同时“噼里啪啦”的电流窜过他的全身，他身体一软，头跌靠在手臂上，“哈嗯”地叫了一声。后面的事情他不太记得了，他只知道麻见的抽插就像是永动机一样一直没有停止过，令他眩晕的快感也一直没有停止过。而当最后那个足以毁天灭地的巨大快感降临时，他的前臂迅速濡湿了。

看到飞龙的身体再一次地抽搐个不停，麻见手往下移摸了摸飞龙身下的睡袍，睡袍已经有点湿了，“飞龙又一次射了。”他心想，他忍了忍，万分不舍地把分身从飞龙体内拔出，然后把飞龙翻了个身，让飞龙躺在中间干燥的床单上，面向着他。  
看着飞龙脸上残存的泪痕，麻见俯下身体轻吻着飞龙的眼角，把飞龙的眼泪卷进嘴里。他抬起身体，发现飞龙仍旧沉浸在高潮里全身颤抖，不禁嘴角一勾，把飞龙的双腿搭在自己的肩膀上，“噗嗤”一声重新插进飞龙的身体里。每一次飞龙高潮过后，飞龙肠道内的紧致和抵抗就如同处子，作为一个男人，他极其享受这样类似于帮飞龙开苞的过程。想到这里，麻见不由得微笑着闭上了眼睛，开启再一次的征程。  
飞龙回过神来的时候，发现自己的双腿被高举搭在麻见的肩膀上，口里正断断续续地发出带着浓浓鼻音的“哼嗯”声，“还没结束吗？”他心想，“现在几点了？”等飞龙意识到时，他已经问出了这个问题。  
麻见早就睁开眼睛从上往下地看着飞龙抽插了，此时听到飞龙的问题，他瞟了一眼闹钟，回答：“九点五十分了。”  
“那么久了。”飞龙无意识地说出这句话。距离八点四十分已经一个多小时了，飞龙用仅剩的清醒意识盘算着，“你是第二次了？”飞龙问出心里所想。  
麻见恶劣地笑了，狠命地撞击飞龙一下，“我第一次还没结束呢？怎么，以前没玩过这么久的？”  
“哈嗯”飞龙被麻见戳得发出一声哭泣音。他当然有过这么连续不断的时候，但都是已经进入到第二回合了，像这样第一次就持续这么长时间的，他确实没有遇到过，“你吃药了？”飞龙不得不合理怀疑。  
回答他的是麻见一阵急促强力的抽插，“哈嗯，哈嗯嗯”飞龙不由得发出一连串的呻吟声，幸好麻见很快就把速度降低，飞龙望向麻见，只见麻见脸上的笑容明亮得极度晃眼。这时他听到麻见开口说：“对着你需要吃什么药？不是你要求我戴套的，我肯定要给你一场足球赛的时间啊。”  
“我没有。”飞龙矢口否认。  
麻见听到飞龙已经叫得沙哑的声音，扬了扬眉笑着看向飞龙，“没有？那为什么要我戴套？嗯？”见飞龙立刻双眼往右看避开自己的视线，麻见把飞龙的双腿放下来绕在自己的腰上，俯下身体对着飞龙的耳朵吹气，“我们都知道戴套是隔靴搔痒，时间会久，你还说不是故意，是不是怕我操不舒服你，嗯？”说完，麻见再一次伸出舌头舔飞龙的耳廓。  
飞龙上下被攻击得浑身发颤，他不准备说任何话了，他叫麻见戴套是不想两个人立刻毫无间隙，但却被麻见曲解成这种意思，他根本无从反驳。而且麻见戴的套明显箍得特别紧，为什么还能坚持那么长时间持久不射？  
“我们说好的，今天晚上七次，现在才是第一次。”  
听到麻见的好心提醒，飞龙的心不禁一颤，“不要。”他拒绝。  
“不要？”麻见抬起身体，一边说话，一边把飞龙的双腿重新扛在肩膀上，身体轻微往下压，迫使飞龙的脸转向他，“不要这样？”麻见用力撞击了飞龙一下，“还是不要这样？”麻见换了个方向，准确擦过飞龙的前列腺点。  
飞龙顿时被麻见撞击得全身颤抖，双眼水汽弥漫，强烈地快感让他挺直腰杆，抬起臀部配合麻见的撞击。  
麻见被飞龙不自觉紧绷的肠道夹得直喘粗气，他也没有办法再继续分神和飞龙调笑了，看着飞龙后穴口处那圈白色的细沫，他双眼发红把速度提快，回应他的则是飞龙带着喘息的像哭泣一样地呻吟声。

被麻见凶狠高速地撞击了百来下之后，飞龙猛地把双腿绷直，分身忍不住一哆嗦，再次射出已经有点稀薄的精华。  
麻见被飞龙高潮时痉挛的肠道禁箍得几乎要射出来，这次他没有再选择把分身拔出来，而是更加用力地破开飞龙体内的重重阻力，做着最后的冲刺。  
飞龙全身通红，双眼失神地承受着麻见的进攻。二三十之下后，麻见猛地把分身从飞龙体内拔出来，他放下高举的飞龙的双腿，跨在飞龙身侧，迅速前移，对着飞龙失焦的双眼和微微张开的嘴唇，喷洒出他体内的所有精华。过了好一会，他才后移身体，伸出手把飞龙脸上的白浊全部抹去，然后他俯下身体，覆盖在飞龙身上，轻吻着飞龙的嘴角、唇线，“飞龙”他轻声叫飞龙的名字。“嗯”飞龙无意识地应了一声，双眼涣散的望向他。  
麻见不由得心一动，双手伸到飞龙背后，抱着飞龙转了两圈来到他这边的床边，他压在飞龙身上问：“还来吗？”  
飞龙被麻见的动静弄得终于回过神，他垂下眼帘拒绝：“不要了。”  
“好，那我们睡觉。”麻见从飞龙身上翻下来，转而把飞龙搂在怀里。  
飞龙没有再说话，他的全身像是被麻见折腾得要散架了一样，他现在是一动也不想动，连抬根手指也不想。感觉靠实在麻见胸膛上之后，他闭上了眼睛，是的，睡吧，一切都等到明天再说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真的是有持续一场足球赛时间的人，因为龟头不够敏感。


	20. 清晨吃蜜糖

飞龙醒来睁开眼睛的时候下意识的伸展了下身体，然后突然僵住了，他感觉到了抵在他臀后的坚硬棍状物体，接着他就听到身后传来麻见带着笑意的声音：“醒了？”  
飞龙愣了一会，才“嗯”了一声，他已经回想起了昨天晚上的所有事情。一场性事而已，他想，不过现在他和麻见两个人都在晨勃，贴得太过紧密不是件好事情。这样想的飞龙把手搭在麻见放在他身前的手上，准备把麻见的手移开，这时他却猛地被身后的人压着翻了个身，变成身体正面对着床。  
“你在······”飞龙的话并没有得以说完，随着“噗嗤”一声响起，他听到自己发出了熟悉的“哼嗯”声。  
这是？飞龙的心猛地狂跳起来，他思想上还有些混沌，身体却下意识地放软了，后穴处传来的异物侵入感明确地告诉他，麻见又再次插了进来。“这个混蛋。”飞龙心里骂，注意力不由自主地全部集中在了后穴处。他能感觉肠道有点干燥，麻见地探入好像是摩擦起了一片火花，难受，可又充实。他不禁咬紧了嘴唇，然而低低的“嗯嗯”声依旧从嘴里不停地溢出。  
麻见喘着粗气腰部慢慢用力，当额头上的一滴汗珠滴落下来时，他终于把分身全部放进了飞龙体内。他的两个囊袋紧紧贴在飞龙的后穴口，两个人之间仿佛一丝缝隙也没有。麻见松了一口气，把身体全部压在飞龙身上，他能感觉到他身下的飞龙身体在微微轻颤，可飞龙的肠道却在一阵又一阵地缩紧，箍得他舒适异常。“真好，飞龙。”他开口说，“我恨不得在你里面永远不出来。”  
飞龙平息了会呼吸，刚准备开口说话，又听到从身后传来麻见的声音：“我以为会进不来，刚才我才涂了一点润滑液你就醒了，幸亏你还有点松。我本来想给你一个惊喜的----我操着操着你就醒来了，然后你可以清晨吃蜜糖。”  
神他妈的清晨吃蜜糖。飞龙心里腹诽，他现在只想爬起来，麻见压在他身上重死了，他全身都在酸痛好吗？  
麻见并不在意飞龙没有回话，他知道飞龙早上起来的时候向来不爱搭理人。他抬起上身低头看向飞龙，发现飞龙的耳朵已经红了，他不由得笑道：“飞龙，你硬了。”  
现在是晨勃，能不硬吗？不硬就废了。飞龙心想。感觉到身上一轻，他连忙撑起双手试图把上身抬起来。  
麻见看到飞龙头连着背微微抬起，立刻狠命一撞，只听飞龙“哼啊”地叫了一声之后，以肉眼可见的速度重新跌回到床上。“是这里对不对？”麻见嘴角一勾肯定地说。他张嘴说话，身体也没停下来，继续向前持续撞击着。

飞龙后来有几次试图再次抬起上身，可每次都失败了。他能感觉他的身体里还残留着昨晚快感的记忆，食髓知味的肠道渴望着麻见一次又一次地进入填满，痛、痒、酥、麻，他形容不出那一点被狠厉擦过带来的巨大快感，他只知道噼里啪啦的电流流窜在他身体里的每一个角落，他全身没有任何力气，瘫软如同一滩烂泥，他甚至无法曲起手指抓住床单。他的分身随着麻见的强力插入被顶得一下又一下地摩擦着床单，他的马眼被迫连续不断地流出液体，多得沾糊了他的小腹。双重快感地叠加犹如惊天巨浪一般席卷了他，他感觉自己就像只无助的扁舟，被狂风送到浪尖又瞬间被拉下旋涡，还来不及喘一口气就又被再次猛地推回浪尖，周而复始，循环往复。  
麻见不清楚飞龙到底是疼痛还是舒服，但他从飞龙一直没有停下来过的“哼嗯哼嗯”声中推测，飞龙或许应该是舒服的。他拿起手边的润滑液，把整根分身抽出来，倒了许多润滑液涂抹在上面之后，立刻再次全部插进飞龙炙热的肠道里。他舍不得停下来，飞龙夹得他太舒服了，他想，他可能是愿意死在里面的。想到这里，他不由得加快了抽插的动作，不知疲倦地犹如永动机一样地插入抽出。  
飞龙甜腻的呻吟声逐渐变了，变成了夹杂着哭泣的呜咽声，就像在小声啜泣一样，麻见的心顿时一片柔软，他开口安慰说：“别怕，我没戴套。”  
飞龙的脑袋间隙空白，过了好几分钟才断断续续消化完麻见话里的意思。他心里恼恨地想：“混蛋，居然还敢戴套，谁愿意再陪你玩一个多小时？”可转念又想，“唉，怎么能不戴套呢？昨晚的坚持不就白费了？”两种思绪在他脑袋里此消彼长犹如一团乱麻，可他的心底却很诚实地松了一口气。等他劝服自己“既来之则安之”时，惊讶地发现自己的肠道内空虚无物。“麻见就完事了？以前没戴套也没这么快啊？”此刻的他心底有一点隐隐的失望，昨晚那种酣畅淋漓通体舒适他确实有一段时间没有享受过了，所以刚才他才没舍得挣扎，反而极快地配合了麻见，可现在他都还没有到，麻见怎么就·····

麻见并不知道飞龙在乱七八糟地胡思乱想，他把飞龙翻了个身，让飞龙的背压床上，接着他把飞龙的双腿搁在了自己的肩膀上，然后他的上身微微往下压，令飞龙的臀部悬空。看着飞龙水汽充盈的眼睛，他心情极好地说：“还是想看着你射。”  
飞龙刚被麻见翻过身来的时候还有些茫然，直到他看到自己搭在麻见肩膀上的双腿。“原来是换姿势了，”他心想。缓缓舒了一口气之后，他察觉到了卡在自己后穴口处的已经进来了小小一部分的异物。“那是麻见的······原来他还没有······”醒悟到自己对接下来的性事居然有几分期待的飞龙，耳朵瞬间一热，双手立刻抓紧床单。  
麻见看着原来无辜注视着自己双眼的飞龙突然垂下眼帘，以为飞龙还是放不开，完全没想过飞龙是沉浸在自己的世界里，根本没有专心听他说话。于是他索性混不吝到底：“你被插射的时候会哭。”直白的实话果然有效果，他立刻接收到了飞龙的强烈回应：“混······哈啊······”他知道飞龙想骂他，可他怎么会让飞龙骂得出口呢？飞龙啊，只能在他身下呻吟。麻见得意地笑了，更加肆无忌惮地撞击起来，伴随着急促“啪啪啪啪”声一同响起来的是飞龙越来越类似于抽泣的“哈嗯哈嗯”声。  
听到麻见的话，飞龙心里自然是气恼的，但是突然戳进体内的坚硬棍棒所带来的充实感，令他骂人的话才发出了半个音节就无法控制地转化为了尾调上扬的惊叫声，而当铺天盖地的快感再次席卷全身时，他的那点气恼瞬时消失殆尽，他只想随心所欲地发出愉悦的叫声。  
麻见像马达一样持续抽送了百来下之后，终于心满意足地看着飞龙留着眼泪全身颤抖地到达高潮，他又继续拼命高速撞击了二三十下，才功德圆满地把所有种子洒在飞龙体内。

听到自己口里发出的“哼嗯哼嗯”声，飞龙趴在桌子上想，他怎么就鬼使神差地同意麻见胡闹了。早上的时候虽然他和麻见晚到了办公室，但并没有影响他们两个人的操作发挥，事实上他们今早购入的股票，上升趋势超出了他们的预期，令他们两个人狠狠大赚了一笔。然后呢，飞龙回忆，然后麻见就兴高采烈地走过来抱着他，再然后，再然后他就上身伏在桌子上了。麻见只是匆匆舔了他几口，草草涂了一点润滑液就急不可待地冲了进来。幸好，他想，幸好他还记得在麻见闯进来的时候，把办公室门上了锁。  
“这样舒不舒服？”麻见调整了个角度，低头问飞龙，可能因为是在办公室的原因，飞龙相当紧张，肠道把他的分身箍得死紧，舒服得他极度性致高昂，一个劲地想尝试不同地插入角度。  
“哼嗯，你快点。”飞龙的双手手指恨不得抠进桌子里，他不知道办公室的隔音效果到底好不好，他也不敢像早上在酒店里那样毫不掩饰，只敢发出轻轻的呻吟音，他总是在担心桐岛会突然敲门，可越是紧张和压抑，快感就越强烈，他感觉要不是有麻见压在他身上，他肯定会站不稳滑倒在桌子下。  
“快了你会高兴？”麻见用力地向前挺动着，飞龙夹得太紧了，他拓开得有些吃力，“放松点，你那么紧我快不了，你怕什么？”  
“你看着······时间······桐岛·····哼嗯······”飞龙断断续续地说出一些支离破碎的词。  
麻见听明白了飞龙的意思，想着飞龙脸皮薄，他也不说调笑的话了，反而把撞击的速度提快。“别怕，我看着时间的，我没戴套。”  
飞龙牙齿咬紧了下嘴唇，他当然知道麻见不会再戴套，事到如今他只能亮出底线：“不准射进来······哼嗯······”  
“知道。”麻见喘着粗气回答。以飞龙的个性，下午肯定还会待在办公室，他也不想飞龙发烧，更何况他还希望每天中午都来一次呢。  
在麻见的埋头苦干之下，最终飞龙双腿一颤，把所有的精华射在了地毯上，随后麻见压在他背上把精华射在了他的大腿上。  
麻见帮飞龙做清洁整理的时候，故意贴着飞龙的耳朵说：“早上一次，午饭前一次，喜欢吗？”  
飞龙嘴角一勾，“我认同一天两次把血液控制在下半身，不过前提是你在我下面，这样我会比较喜欢，你觉得呢？”  
等了好一会，飞龙也没听到麻见的回答，他不禁了然地笑了。他只是随便说说而已，麻见又怎么会肯雌伏于他呢？这时，门被敲响了。飞龙看着麻见身体僵硬地从他身前退后一步，绕过桌子去开门。突然，他听到背后响起麻见的声音，“你的愿望可以实现，如果你能爱我。”  
飞龙愣了愣神，重新坐回椅子上看着麻见的背影，然后他无声地笑了。爱吗？他曾经爱过麻见的，热烈的、倾尽全力的，几乎燃尽了他的整个青春，后来他再也没有那么爱过一个人。他现在依然还有爱的能力，可惜永远不会再那样爱人了而已。至于麻见，他不能肯定麻见还是那个人，那个他会爱的人，他变了，麻见也变了，他们只是彼此的故人。

飞龙打开花洒冲洗身上的泡沫，突然看到门打开了，接着麻见就赤身裸体地走了进来。飞龙冲干净身体关上花洒，伸出手准备去拿浴巾，可手前臂瞬间就被站在他面前的麻见握住了。他顿了一会儿，看着麻见说：“我洗好了，你可以用了。”  
麻见手一用力把飞龙拉进怀里，“你今天下午都没怎么说话，是心情不好吗？”  
“没有这回事，我只是有点累了想睡觉。”飞龙回答。他下午确实是有那么一点点困扰的，如果他没理解错麻见表达的意思，麻见大概是希望能得到他的爱？好吧，如果他不是华人，恰好还有那么一点钱，麻见这次的合作对象无论如何都轮不到他吧。可即便如此，为什么一定要涉及到爱情呢？很大原因应该是麻见并不相信他是个有契约精神的人，或者麻见认为从感情上掌控他事情发展得会比较顺利？不过这也很容易引起反弹，三年前的他不就是个活生生的例子，麻见难道都不会吸取教训的吗？坦诚说，麻见作为一个单纯的性伴侣确实是不错的，至于更深层的，譬如说让麻见雌伏什么的，那真的只是在调笑而已，他早就不考虑了，他已经没有那么想要得到麻见了，因为得不到。从前得不到，现在得不到，将来也得不到，麻见永远都不会爱他。所以大家维持个场面功夫就好，总有一天他会离开的，在他完成他的那点小心愿之后。他会找到一个真正彼此相爱的伴侣，组成一个普通意义上的幸福家庭，有几个孩子，他会成为最平凡的丈夫、父亲，这样的人生就足够了，至于那些过往，过去的就过去吧。  
“飞龙，我还想······”  
麻见的话打断了飞龙的思绪，飞龙立刻摇头拒绝：“今天都两次了，我不想。”开玩笑的吧，又不是吃饭，需要一日三次。  
“我不戴套，会很快的。”麻见依然在坚持。  
“不戴套也不行，我······”飞龙说到一半停住了，因为麻见把他推到墙边，然后用蛮力令他转了个身，他看着墙上镜子里自己那双闪亮的眼睛，顿住了。  
麻见看着镜子里飞龙的眼睛，一脸恳切地说：“你要雨露均沾，我原来干旱了那么久，现在好容易下雨了，也让我涝一涝嘛。”  
飞龙嗓音有点发干地说：“雨露均沾不是这么用的。”什么旱的旱死，涝的涝死，麻见从哪里听来的这种荤话，麻见的中文老师到底教了麻见些什么？  
“我用不好，那你教我啊，我尝试一下，你看对不对？”说完，麻见低下头轻吻飞龙的肩头，然后沿着飞龙的背脊一点点往下亲，最后他半蹲着把飞龙的双腿分开拨开飞龙的两团臀肉伸出舌头舔着飞龙的后穴口。  
飞龙轻踮起脚跟，双手贴在镜子上，额头抵着镜子。他的身体抑制不住的颤抖，麻见舔得他很舒服，他只有用牙齿咬紧下嘴唇才能避免发出“哼哼”声。他的视线往下扫了一眼自己半勃起的分身，是的他拒绝不了，他也想，他和麻见一起干旱了好一阵子，现在风调雨顺，涝一涝也挺好的。

“你哪里来的润滑液？”察觉到麻见正在往自己体内涂抹东西，飞龙问。  
“我在你洗澡之前放进来的，倒是你，怎么不锁好门？是不是在等我进来？”麻见站起身，把勃起的分身抵在飞龙的后穴口。  
“我平时也不锁的，难道你锁？”飞龙回答。意识到麻见又要进来，他的心开始跳得有些紊乱。他怎么猜得到麻见今天会突然开门进来，以前都没有过。  
“我也没锁过，一直在等着你进来。没想到你和我一样，我真傻，白忍了那么久。”麻见有点懊恼的说。  
“胡说什么，啊嗯。”飞龙惊叫了一声，麻见戳进来了。  
飞龙的后穴口从昨晚到今天一直没有停止过使用，所以直到现在还有点松，麻见轻易地通过了最狭窄的部分，然后一路畅通无阻地直捣黄龙。“我胡说？”麻见看着镜子里的飞龙笑。  
看着镜子里麻见有些恶劣的笑容，飞龙的心头一阵狂跳，麻见肯定又要说什么该死的话了。果然，麻见开口了:“飞龙，你知不知道你后面的小穴其实是很贪吃的？”  
“胡说八道。”飞龙深吸了一口气，有种被戳破心事的尴尬感。  
“那我让你看看。”说着麻见把扶着飞龙臀部的双手伸到飞龙的大腿处，然后猛的一用力，把飞龙从后面抱了起来。飞龙虽然有179厘米高，体重却很轻，才126斤，麻见的腰力不错，很轻易地就把飞龙抱了起来。“看到没？”  
“看什么？”飞龙问，看到镜子里自己双腿分开搭在麻见的双手前臂上，后穴口还插着麻见的分身，这种交合的姿势如同小孩被把尿，瞬间他的脸和身体就变红了。  
麻见把分身猛地向上顶了一下，在飞龙“啊”的惊叫声中，缓缓抽出一部分分身，“你看，你的小穴夹得我多紧，还饥渴地出水了，我从你里面出来都是湿的，只好这样帮你堵住了。”说完，麻见又狠狠地往上一顶。  
“哈嗯”飞龙双眼水汽弥漫地看着麻见抽出来的湿漉漉的部分分身，羞臊得连脚趾头都红透了。看了好一会儿自己在镜子前被麻见抱托着连续抽插，他才反应过来羞愤欲死地纠正麻见先前的浪言浪语：“混蛋，那是润滑液，不是水。”  
麻见听到飞龙慢一拍地认真辩驳，不由得笑出了声，他以前怎么没发现飞龙原来是这么可爱的。察觉到飞龙一直在挣扎着要跳下来，他连忙顺着飞龙的话说：“对，是润滑液，不是水。乖，别动，我的腰撑不住，会受伤的。”  
“受伤了才好呢。”飞龙嘴上这么说，身体却停止了挣扎的动作。  
知道危机解除，麻见又开始继续逗弄飞龙，“看，你前面的毛那么多，说明你需求强烈，所以我一插进来你就硬了，你这个色胚。”  
“你！哈嗯。”飞龙头往后仰，发出甜腻的呻吟声。  
麻见喘了口粗气，在飞龙轻微一动挣扎的瞬间，他用力地往记忆里飞龙的前列腺点戳过去，果然飞龙全身一颤，乖乖地瘫软在他怀里了。他看着镜子里飞龙展现出来的优美颈线，丝毫不敢懈怠，一下又一下的用力向上顶戳着。  
从尾椎骨处蔓延出来的快感让飞龙手脚发软，他全身的力气仿佛都被抽走了，唯一的着力点只有和麻见相连接的地方，重力及麻见向上地撞击让他的快感来的比平常更加迅速也更加猛烈。在镜子前交合实在是太刺激了，他想，作为被身后的人以绝对优势插入抽出的前面那一个，他的分身真实地表现出了极大兴奋，不但高高翘起，还在身后人的一戳又一戳之下摇晃着甩出前列腺液。  
看到镜子里的飞龙一脸羞臊地闭上眼睛，麻见扬了扬眉，心里得意万分地狠狠向上顶戳了飞龙三四十下之后，他把飞龙的双腿放了下来。  
飞龙感觉到双脚踩到实地，立刻睁开眼睛，双手贴在镜子上，臀部向后撅起配合麻见的动作，这时他听到麻见说：“还是在水里好，刚才那个姿势可以干到底。”  
飞龙想起那次在无边泳池的经历，笑着打趣麻见：“你······腰力······不行了。”  
听到飞龙看不起自己的话，麻见没有接话，而是选择有节奏地撞击起来。  
被麻见像打桩一样连续撞击了四五十下之后，飞龙闭上眼睛，“哈嗯”地长吟一声，对着镜子射出了已经无比稀薄的精华。

麻见看着从镜面上往下滑落的飞龙精华，抽出了分身。接着他把全身痉挛的飞龙转了个身，然后双手托着飞龙的臀部猛地往上一抬，再一次把坚硬的分身重新顶进飞龙的身体里。  
被麻见不带一丝迟疑地向上顶戳了二十多下之后，飞龙清醒了过来。为了避免掉下去，他轻喘着气把双手搭在麻见的脖子后面交叉，同时把双腿盘在麻见的腰后。他感觉到身体有些难受，但他也知道麻见还没有完事，作为一个合格的性伴侣，他想，他唯一能做的就是忍耐。  
麻见感觉到了飞龙体内的排斥，他一边分身缓慢而又坚定地重新开拓着飞龙的身体，一边上身尽量靠近飞龙对着飞龙的耳朵说出安慰语：“忍一忍，很快就舒服了。”  
“嗯”飞龙应了一声，极力平稳气息放松身体接纳麻见的顶入，他现在全身重量都集中在了麻见的分身上，麻见的顶入如此之深，也如此用力。“疼”他想，他的前列腺点被麻见戳得有点疼，可······“哈嗯”他叫了一声，电流又出现了，又酥又麻的电流从尾椎处窜出，然后迅速蔓延到他身体里的每一处。  
听到飞龙尾调上扬的娇糯呻吟声，“舒服了吧。”麻见肯定地笑道。  
飞龙没有接话，而是轻喘着气，如同浮萍一般任凭身体被麻见撞得一下又一下地往上耸。  
麻见的分身被飞龙的肠道箍得很紧，强烈的舒适感令他抓紧了飞龙的两团臀肉，卯着劲地向上顶戳着。浴室门是关好的，他顶撞飞龙臀部的“啪啪”声和飞龙呻吟的“哼嗯”声以及两种声音的回声交织在一起，犹如在私人影厅里享受一场顶级的立体环绕声交响乐，他莫名地兴奋了，更加用力地顶戳起来。  
“麻见，放我······下来······哼嗯······”在麻见越来越用力地持续顶撞中，飞龙断断续续地叫出了声。因为他感觉到了身体里的某些异样，那种异样类似于高潮降临，更类似于某个生理需求。想到那种可能性，他顾不得配合麻见了，他只想麻见立刻停止。“放······我······下来，哼嗯······”  
听到飞龙带着哭腔的要求，看着飞龙脸上不知道是痛苦还是快乐的表情，麻见更加捏紧了飞龙的臀肉，同时加快了顶撞速度，飞龙微弱地挣扎很快就消除于无形。“我腰力不行了？嗯？现在知道求饶了？”麻见没有理会飞龙的话，对于飞龙如此之快到达高潮他有些意外但并不诧异，他只是觉得飞龙越来越敏感了，也越来越和自己合拍了。  
“不要。”飞龙承受了麻见十几下高速顶撞之后，头往后仰靠在镜子上，“哈哼，哼哼哼”地高声哽咽起来。  
麻见从来没有听到过飞龙如此娇媚和勾人的叫声，他一时呆住了，这时他腿上一路滑落的液体唤醒了他，“什么东西这么多？”这样想的麻见低头看了一眼，却顿时瞪大了眼睛。目光往上扫过飞龙分身马眼口上挂着黄色的水珠，他突然就想通了，难怪飞龙会在高潮来临前挣扎，难怪飞龙会叫得如此魅惑人心，原来飞龙是被自己插尿了。麻见的脸上不自觉地浮现出笑容，巨大的满足感从他心底升起，他抬头看向飞龙，只见飞龙满脸通红，一副泫然欲泣的表情。麻见顿时双眼发红，心底燃烧起熊熊的肆虐欲，他还想再看飞龙尿，他肯定飞龙还会······  
“哈哼，哼哼”被麻见死命撞击的飞龙仿佛被唤回了神智，他双眼迷蒙地看着麻见，上气不接下气地呻吟着，一边呻吟，一边泪珠从眼角一颗颗地蹦落出来，很快，他的两边脸颊就被泪水打湿了。  
麻见低下头下死力地一阵猛顶，如同他所期待的，飞龙的分身再次溢出黄色的液体，并且随着他的顶撞涌出好几股小小的水柱。黄色液体从两人连接处的空隙往下，再次顺沿着他的腿滑落在地上。直到飞龙的分身再也挤不出一滴水珠了，马眼口可怜兮兮地干涸着，麻见才抬起头望向飞龙。而飞龙则是一脸生无可恋的模样，连脸颊上的泪痕都还没有完全干透。  
麻见真正开怀地笑了，他抱着飞龙用力顶撞了四五十下，然后对视着飞龙没有焦距的双眼射在了飞龙体内。  
飞龙本能的急促喘息着，他的分身一阵抽搐，可他此时却什么也射不出来了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “每天至少两次，早上一次，就在锻炼好之后，吃好午饭再来一次。把节奏控制在腰带以下。”出自《华尔街之狼》


	21. 当我想跳舞(Wenn ich tanzen will)

麻见被迫禁欲了三天，在他周二早上再次故技重施的时候，被飞龙一脚踢开了，幸好飞龙的腿没力，他只被踢到了床边，然后他看到飞龙坐起来，一脸怒气冲冲地科普，尿液地出现就是伤身，接着飞龙就单方面宣布两个人禁欲一星期。麻见刚想接口说飞龙你看的资料不全面，但看到飞龙那双冒着火的眼睛，他张了张嘴，最后到底还是什么都没有说出来。  
到了周五晚上，麻见兴冲冲地洗了澡上床，一把搂住飞龙，对着飞龙的耳朵后面吹气：“飞龙，今天是周五。”  
飞龙根本没有睡着，晚餐的时候他看到麻见眼睛里闪的亮光，就猜麻见晚上肯定会求欢，果然不出他所料，麻见可不就挑逗上了。飞龙想了想，翻了个身，对视着麻见的眼睛说：“你忘记我们答应巴兹尔明天去狩猎场了？”  
麻见顿了顿，回答：“那，一次？”  
看着麻见小心翼翼的样子，飞龙无可奈何地解释：“我们原来不是说好禁欲一星期的？”飞龙说这话的时候语气不是那么地坚决，因为他在周二早上拒绝麻见的时候，他看出麻见想说什么又忍住了，后来麻见的表现一直可圈可点，这几天每一餐都有海虾，每一次麻见都会亲手帮他剥壳。所以在周五晚上这个大家约定俗成的开心时间，面对着麻见那张兴致勃勃的脸，他确实很难一口拒绝，所以才选了个比较委婉的说法，谁知道麻见还是那么坚持。  
“这是不对的。”看到飞龙又要张口打断，麻见连忙说，“要是间隔一个星期，肯定又会重蹈覆辙。这次就是因为我们两个禁欲太久了，你才会觉得次数多，我们不能老是先旱灾后洪涝，这是恶性循环。”  
听到麻见言之凿凿的辩驳，飞龙决定另寻他路，“我明天想要骑马。”  
“所以说我们只做一次啊，你的体术那么好，明天骑马不是问题。”  
被麻见的话一堵，飞龙有些生气地睁圆了眼睛，他能说自己的体术不好吗？可问题是麻见的体能太好了，他周二的时候双腿软得随便一阵风都能把他给吹倒了，只是他说不出口而已。他从来没有想到过会那么突破极限，他居然，居然······想到这里，飞龙翻了个身背对着麻见，说不通就不说了，他不想难道麻见还能强迫他不成。  
麻见立刻靠上前去贴在飞龙身后，一边把勃起的分身贴在飞龙的臀后摩擦，一边伸手往前直接探入到飞龙的内裤里抓住飞龙的分身。  
“麻见。”飞龙不耐烦地按住麻见的手。  
可麻见却不为所动，手强硬地握住飞龙的分身上下撸动起来，大拇指指腹还不时拂过飞龙的龟头。  
快感冲上脑袋的飞龙腰一软，放开了按住麻见的手，口里抱怨说：“混蛋，非要看我出丑吗？”  
麻见伸出另一只手从飞龙的腰和床单之间穿过去，然后他把飞龙往自己怀里一揽，笑着回答：“我怎么会舍得看你出丑，说了今天就一次，而且在半小时以内。”  
“半小时以内？”飞龙重复麻见的话，他很想相信麻见的话，可经验告诉他，麻见不是那么快的人啊。  
“对，我保证。”麻见再次申明，他也不想，但不在半小时内结束不行啊。周二的时候，他确确实实看出来飞龙一副走路打飘的模样，只不过飞龙不提，他就假装不知道了，万一飞龙一生气又无限期延长他的福利时间呢？而且明天去狩猎场，他肯定要让飞龙玩得开心的。  
“如果超过呢？”飞龙侧了侧头问。  
“一个月不碰你。”麻见很认真地说条件。  
一个月，他们两个上次禁欲就没超过一个月吧。飞龙在心里摇了摇头，算了，做就做吧，作为一个正常的男人，他也有生理需求的，而且一次两次的，他自觉还是受得住，大问题肯定没有，最多，周日再打猎，明天他陪方安方宁两兄妹坐船玩好了。已经做出决定的飞龙松了口，“你要说到做到。”  
“当然，相信我。”麻见接话接得极快。

飞龙瞟了一眼麻见拿过来的手铐，在心里思量了一下，这玩意他轻轻一挣就开，麻见是改玩情趣了？  
麻见一直观察着飞龙的表情，见飞龙没有反对的意思，才高兴地给飞龙拷上。他把飞龙的手往上举，然后把手铐中间的链子锁在床头。看着赤身裸体双手高举手腕上戴着手铐的飞龙，麻见忍不住地咧了咧嘴，在自己家里就是好，各种方便，他心里美滋滋地想。  
周二飞龙明确两人禁欲之后，麻见为了打发自己旺盛的精力，带飞龙退了房，转而住进了他在芝加哥的房子。当时看着飞龙质问的神情，麻见淡定地解释：“因为和桑托签订合同失败，为了我们两个人的安全我才选择住酒店。现在和加里的合同已经签订了，股东们又都在肯的婚宴上见过你，我们两个暂时算没事了，所以就可以回家了。”飞龙听完后什么都没说，只是像刚才那样瞟了他一眼，点了点头，随他回了家。  
麻见开始有条不紊地为飞龙做扩张。见面前的飞龙分身又恢复了软塌塌，刚才半勃起的模样消失无踪，猜测飞龙暂时还没有兴致的麻见双眼眼珠一转，开口说：“其实飞龙啊，我后来反复查过资料了，很多人都会在高潮的时候尿出来，有些反应强烈的人第一次高潮的时候就会带出尿液，而大多数人，习惯以后基本会在第二次高潮的时候尿，所以你那天射尿是再正常不过的事了。”  
看到飞龙的分身轻微地抖了抖，然后慢慢地站了起来，麻见心想，果然那天飞龙是爽翻了天，不然不会一说就那么有感觉，不如再加一把火。这样想的麻见继续说：“我记得你们华人有句老话，叫一回生二回熟，你也培养下，下次也第二次高潮就尿，怎么样？”  
“你说够没有，到底做不做？不做就滚。”察觉到自己硬了的飞龙，恼羞成怒地把双腿往后一蹬。  
麻见顺势接过飞龙的双腿，心想飞龙的后穴已经被他扩张得差不多了，他正准备抱起飞龙的臀部，把飞龙的双腿扛在肩膀上，飞龙就自动把腿送上来了，这不应了他们华人说的，瞌睡遇到枕头，心有灵犀吗？自我脑补得高兴的麻见连忙回答：“做，怎么不做，我这就进来。”

飞龙感觉分身上被套上了类似于橡胶带的东西，那东西一路往下滑，接着自己的两个囊袋就被箍住了，然后分身也被箍住了。“是什么？”飞龙盯着麻见的眼睛问，他感到分身向上抱紧，有点被挤压，尿道和后穴口也在不自觉地缩紧。  
“这个。”麻见把飞龙的双腿扛到肩膀上，抬起飞龙的臀部，然后身体往前一压，飞龙的下半身就自然地送到了飞龙的视线范围以内。  
飞龙有点不敢确信地看着套在自己分身上的灰色橡胶圈，说：“什么？”  
麻见以为飞龙没看清楚，伸出手把飞龙分身前面的阴毛往下一压，“喏，我说你毛多你还不相信，这下看清楚了吗？”  
“混蛋。”飞龙骂了一句，他总算明白麻见为什么要给他戴手铐了，原来是在这里等着他呢。  
“用过吗？”知道飞龙看到了的麻见满脸喜色地问。  
“当然没用过，我又不早泄。”飞龙回答，锁精环这玩意他没用过不代表他不知道，“你他妈想调教我？”  
“没有这回事。”麻见脸上的表情立刻变得正经无比，以飞龙那暴躁的脾气，他就是想调教也要慢慢来啊，而且他也是苦恼了好一阵子，才在一堆尿道棒和贞操裤中翻出这个锁精环。他还只敢挑选了两个连接环的适用于初学者的款式，至于手铐，纯粹是试水。“你太敏感了，二十分钟就来了，我想用这个让我们两个一起到。”说完，他一口气插进飞龙的后穴。  
“啊”飞龙痛得叫了一声，头往后仰看着天花板，他想，后面该不会被麻见的那玩意弄撕裂了吧？  
麻见此时也是进退两难，飞龙属于少有的天赋异禀的人。上周日到这周一他们两个性交的次数不少，正常人的后穴口至少需要半个月才能恢复正常，有部分人甚至需要一个月，可飞龙四天不到就恢复了正常大小，他刚才花了好一会儿功夫扩张，飞龙的肠道才勉强可以容纳三根手指。现在分身上套了锁精环的飞龙，后穴口变得更加紧致了，他仅仅只进了大半个龟头就被卡住了，“每一次都像第一次啊。”麻见心里感叹，他把分身抽了出来，缓了缓又死命地插进去，这一次他不顾飞龙身体内的抵抗，用蛮力终于把整个龟头挤了进去。  
飞龙深深呼吸了好几口气，才彻底放松身体适应麻见的侵入，“好粗。”他心想，“麻见今天好像特别粗。”  
麻见一边伸出手揉飞龙已经完全蔫掉的分身，一边身体向前狠心用力一戳。在突破了飞龙肠道内最紧致和最难攻破的一小段之后，他放低声音安慰急速喘息的飞龙：“好了，后面就一马平川了。”  
这都是什么词，飞龙心想，不过对于麻见来说确实是一马平川，麻见现在的进入似乎特别顺利，可以说是畅通无阻了。  
麻见一插到底之后停了下来，他看着飞龙的眼睛叮嘱说：“你待会忍一忍，难受就叫出来。这玩意绑着不能超过四十五分钟，我一定在半小时内完事。不过你刚才太紧了，我花了五分钟时间才进来，所以等下我要加速了，先忍一忍啊，一会就舒服了，时钟在那。”  
飞龙顺着麻见的视线转头看了一眼床头柜上的闹钟，还没等他看清楚时间，他就本能地“哈嗯”了一声，痛，他心想，被麻见戳到的前列腺点可真痛啊。  
麻见看飞龙身体发颤脸一下变白，心底知道飞龙疼，但他仍坚持加快速度抽插起来，因为只有他加快频率，飞龙才会迅速由痛变爽。

飞龙感觉到舒服并没有用多长时间，在麻见急速戳插了他三四十下之后，疼痛感突然转化成了酥麻感，原来有多痛，现在就有多爽。他不自觉地稍微挺了挺腰配合麻见的抽插，同时随着麻见插入的节奏发出“哼嗯”地呻吟声。  
麻见发现今天的飞龙比平时更加敏感，通常他需要找准角度戳插才能看到飞龙被快感控制的样子，但今天也许是用了锁精环的缘故，飞龙的肠道不但比平常紧，耐受度也比平常差，他随便从几个刁钻的角度插入，飞龙就立刻全身颤抖地发出尾调上扬的“哼嗯”声了。  
原始的运动一直在持续进行着，突然飞龙满脸通红地问麻见：“多久了？”  
麻见转头看了一眼时间，又重新低头看着飞龙湿润的双眼回答：“十五分钟。”  
飞龙双眼迷蒙地咬了咬嘴唇，说了句“我”然后又“哼嗯哼嗯”地呻吟起来。  
麻见看着飞龙全身潮红颤抖的模样，心底有几分隐约的猜测，他再次加快了抽插的速度。  
“哈啊”飞龙在麻见的连续撞击之下双眼眼角各自滑下一串泪珠，他猛地全身绷紧，腰杆挺直，双脚脚趾拼命往后伸，过了十秒不到，他的身体又软下来，双腿打颤地发出“哼嗯，哼嗯”地哽咽声。  
麻见微微眯了眯眼睛，分身一下比一下重地朝飞龙的前列腺点径直碾压过去。  
飞龙左右摇摆着头，高举的双手一直用力往下扯，试图把手铐上的链子扯断。此时他的脑袋里只有反复交替出现的“好难受，像火烤一样，想射”这几个词，其余的他什么也不知道了。  
“怎么了？”麻见停了下来。  
飞龙在麻见的停顿中终于找回了一丝清醒，他看着麻见脸上关心的神情，喃喃地说：“我，我要······哈嗯”  
飞龙的话并没有说完，麻见在他张口的瞬间用龟头抵着他的前列腺点开始来回地摩擦，瞬间，从尾椎处直窜到脑中的快感让他再次恢复了脑袋间歇空白的状态。  
“是不够快吗？”麻见故意问，接着他把飞龙的双腿放下来绕到腰后，“那我按你的要求做吧。”说完，他双手捏紧飞龙的两团臀肉，来了一阵急火猛攻。  
“啊哈”飞龙流着眼泪发出哭音。濒临高潮又发泄不出来的胀痛感令他几欲发狂，更恐怖地是那快感还在累积叠加，还在一浪高过一浪地持续冲刷着他身体里的每一处。  
飞龙浑身战栗地拉断扣在床头的手铐链子，可在他挣开手铐的瞬间，麻见压在了他的身上，按住了他的双手。  
“不，哼嗯······”被麻见气息笼罩的飞龙发出悲切地哀鸣，“受不了了······”  
麻见脸上浮现出残酷的笑容，他依然像打桩机一样一下又一下地用力抽插着。  
“哼嗯，哼嗯哼······”飞龙似乎在痛哭了，他从来没有觉得时间过得如此缓慢过，麻见每一次插入抽出的时间都被拉长了，他能清晰感受到每一个微小的细节，包括麻见龟头的弧度，麻见分身上的青筋分布，麻见戳过去之后电流窜出的方向，还有，飞龙听着耳中轰鸣的声音绝望地想，还有他的分身被麻见的腹肌摩擦出来的爽意，度日如年。  
飞龙带着浓浓鼻音的呻吟声对麻见而言是最好的肯定，他像打了鸡血一般狠狠戳插了飞龙三四十之后才停下来。他从飞龙颤抖个不停的身体上抬起上身，一把扯掉飞龙分身上的锁精环。  
只见飞龙“哈啊”地高声一叫，分身抽搐着喷射出一股精液，浓浓的精液飚射在了他自己的脖子上，有几滴甚至还落在了他张开的口里，然后，他分身一抖，再一次射出一股精液。  
被飞龙高潮中剧烈收缩的肠道箍紧的麻见，看着身下双眼失神的飞龙，死命插了几下之后，臀部一颤，把所有精华洒在飞龙体内。

麻见理所当然地再次被飞龙禁欲了，即使飞龙精神抖擞地在周六骑了一整天马，即使他们在周日有了一场开心的狩猎。周三的时候，忍无可忍的麻见把飞龙强行压在了办公室的桌子上。也许是休息了四天的原因，飞龙没有做过多挣扎就顺了麻见的意，可惜中途还是出了意外。  
“麻见，有擦窗机器人。”  
感觉到飞龙肠道突然缩紧的麻见，快活得不得了，他本来想安慰飞龙的，但想起那四天禁欲的痛苦，他不禁捉弄心起，回答：“好像我们办公室的窗户玻璃是透明的。”  
“什么？”飞龙愣住了，他想了一会儿说，“不可能，绝对不会是透明的。”  
“或许吧。”麻见看到飞龙的神情放松，继续坚持己见，“也许从外面看得到里面也说不定，谁知道呢。”  
察觉飞龙又再次夹紧了的麻见笑了笑，“我记得擦窗机器人是带着摄像头的，你说，操控的人会不会看得到我们在干嘛？”  
“出去。”虽然觉得麻见说的话可能性很小，但不能保证办公室的落地窗真的不是透明的，而且就算从外面看不到里面，他看到擦窗机器人在窗外不停地移动，还是有一种被人窥视的感觉，想到这里，飞龙有点羞恼，想麻见立刻停止动作。  
“怕什么，我挡住你了，他们看不到你的脸，再说了，隔着窗户看你的腿也分不清楚你是男是女不是。”说完，麻见双手从飞龙的臀部滑向飞龙光溜溜的大腿，他把飞龙的双腿往上一提，令飞龙的双腿在他腰后交叉，然后他双手再次滑回飞龙的臀部，色情地揉捏了几把飞龙的臀肉之后提出建议，“你要真担心，用手遮住脸好了。”  
飞龙心里又恨又气，他上身衬衫敞开，下身寸缕未着，而麻见，全身上下一丝不乱，所有衣服穿得整整齐齐，只有对着他的裤链拉开了。  
看着飞龙脸上羞怒交加的表情，分身享受着飞龙肠道不停紧缩按摩的麻见恶劣地笑了笑，加快速度用力撞击起来。  
“哼啊”飞龙高声惊叫一声，知道麻见喜欢在公众区域表演的他狠狠瞪了麻见一眼，然后按麻见说的伸出双手遮住了脸。因为视线被遮挡的原因，他的全部注意力都集中在了和麻见交合的地方，被放大的快感很快让他的全身都染上了嫣红。  
麻见闭上眼睛，用硬得发痛的分身一寸又一寸地在飞龙体内耕耘着。  
在麻见的大开大合之下，飞龙哽咽着在紧张中到达了高潮，而麻见也好好地享用了一次饕餮盛宴。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 西尔斯大厦（Willis Tower）应该是用擦窗机器人清洁窗户，香港似乎是有人工清洁窗户。


	22. 如果爱情存在（Si l’amour existe）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 如果爱情存在，你便是爱的始终，是最初的生息，是最后的希望，纵使爱被怀疑，我，我也愿意相信爱情。（si l'amour existe，tu en es l'histoure，le tout premier soufflé，un dernier espoir，si l'amour en doute，moi je veux y croire）

周三晚上，麻见带飞龙去了摩天轮，映着满天的烟火，他对飞龙说：“周五我们回科罗拉多吧。”  
飞龙顿了一会，转头看向麻见：“回那里干嘛？”  
麻见笑着拉住飞龙的手，“你的钓鱼证办好了，我想周六的时候和你一起去阿斯本水库钓鱼。那里的彩虹鳟鱼不错，钓上来了我做给你吃。”  
飞龙扬了扬眉，笑了，答应道：“好啊。”

飞龙走上二楼平台，坐在钢琴凳上的麻见听到脚步声，抬头看着他问：“吃完早餐了？”  
“嗯”飞龙点头，走到麻见身边。他早上起来的时候并没有看见麻见，洗漱好下楼去餐厅，看到餐桌上摆着的早餐，他知道那是麻见为他准备好的，因为麻见的房子里面只有他们两个人。他吃到一半时，麻见走进来告诉他吃完以后上二楼平台，所以他才来这里找麻见。  
“坐。”麻见拍了拍旁边的钢琴凳。  
飞龙坐下来，看着斯坦威上的《La Campanella》乐谱问，“你要我帮你翻谱？”  
“没有，我只是弹来试试。”说完麻见双手放在琴键上，开始弹奏起来。  
飞龙听了三十秒不到，“噗嗤”一声笑了起来，“麻见，别弹了，同样都叫莱斯特，可你那十度手······”话还没有说完，他又继续笑了。  
麻见停下了动作，转过头望着飞龙：“那你能弹给我听吗？”  
“不，我不会。”飞龙笑着摇头。  
“怎么可能，会拉小提琴的不是都会弹钢琴的吗？”麻见并不相信。  
“这首我弹不了，简单的，可能可以吧。”飞龙解释。  
“好的。”麻见点头，站起身走到窗边拿了一本乐谱然后走过来坐下。他翻开乐谱放在谱台上，“这首比较简单，你会吗？”  
飞龙定睛一看，是莫扎特的A大调第十一号钢琴奏鸣曲(KV.331)的第三乐章（土耳其进行曲），他想了想回答：“以前没弹过，只能说试试。”  
“那我们来四手联弹，如何？”  
看着麻见近乎于请求的目光，飞龙有些惊讶，点头。  
两个人试着弹了一会，同时停了下来，“我们还缺个翻谱的。”飞龙笑。  
“我们先练习，以后表演的时候就找个翻谱的。”麻见转头看向飞龙说。  
“表演？我们这水平？”飞龙有些不可置信地迎向麻见的视线，不是他自我贬低，而是刚才他和麻见都弹得太差了，他们两个人关起门来自娱自乐可以，表演什么的，还是不要拿出来丢人了吧。  
“莉莎以前一直希望我可以和她一起弹这首曲子，可惜我始终都学不会。”麻见的声音变得有些低沉。  
“那，我监督你练习，就练习这一首，相信我，你一定可以弹出来。”知道了事情缘由的飞龙顿了顿接话。  
麻见伸出右手握住飞龙垂下的左手，“是我们一起练习，你是我的搭档，记得吗？”  
“知道了，松手。”飞龙感觉左手被麻见握得有些用力，虽然不痛，可是这种被迫和麻见绑在一起的承诺他还是不太愿意接受。  
麻见笑了一声，把手抽回来，重新放回琴键上。

“Mi Mi Fa So，So Fa Mi Re，Do Do Re Mi，Mi Re Re；Mi Mi Fa So，So Fa Mi Re，Do Do Re Mi，Re Do Do。 ”这段音乐结束之后，麻见又接着开始从头重复弹，并且一边弹还一边跟着唱。  
“Ode an die Freude（欢乐颂）？”飞龙在心里念出曲子的名字，没想到麻见的嗓音还不错嘛，这样想的飞龙又笑了，刚才被绑架和麻见在一起练习钢琴曲的不悦感顿时被冲散了。  
“嗯，你唱得还行。”听到麻见再次结束，飞龙给了个中肯的评价。  
“现在没有以前好了，我小时候参加芝加哥童声合唱团的时候唱得特别好。”看着飞龙戏谑的表情，麻见继续伸出手继续比划说，“那时候脖子没有那么长，嗯，你知道的，小孩子嘛，气息通道和咽管短，气压感好，所以唱得好。”  
飞龙看着麻见自卖自夸，虽然他心里知道麻见说的是真的，但麻见这样一本正经地说出来的样子，还是让他觉得非常有喜感，于是他忍不住地哈哈大笑起来。  
麻见很久没有看到飞龙这样毫无负担的笑容了，他唯一知道的只有十年前飞龙用力拉紧他手上绷带的那一次，带着顽皮的发自心底的愉悦。想到这里，他不禁眼神一暗，一把抓住飞龙的手，拉着飞龙站了起来。  
看到麻见脸上急切的表情，飞龙先是惊讶，然后转眸一想就明白了。果然不出他所料，麻见把他拉到窗户前，令他面对着窗外，接着站到了他身后。察觉到睡裤被拉下来那一瞬间，他开口说：“麻见。”  
“没事的，窗户是不透明的，而且你对着的地方是我们的后院，没有人会来。”知道飞龙在犹疑什么的麻见立刻回答。他迅速往飞龙的后穴里涂抹了一些润滑液之后，就急不可耐地冲了进去。  
“嗯”飞龙咬着嘴唇闷哼了一声。从周三晚上起他和麻见就没有继续再做过，他本来以为周五晚上在科罗拉多麻见会求欢，结果并没有，昨天周六晚上他们钓鱼玩得太累也没有，直到今天周日上午。飞龙轻喘了口气，竭力放松身体适应麻见的进入。

“我好想你。”麻见抽插了一会之后，轻吻着飞龙的头发说，这一刻似乎与以往的每一刻都没有什么不同，然而不一样的，麻见心里想，他知道的，这一刻在与曾经的某一刻重合，“飞龙”他叹息道。原来是你，始终都是你。  
“哼嗯”飞龙呻吟了一声，算是回答了麻见叫他的名字。现在他硬挺的分身正摩擦着窗户上的玻璃，感觉又冰又凉，而身体内部却被麻见戳得又热又烫，冰火两重天的快感让他的头脑一片模糊。  
麻见看到窗外的景致，心下一动，他伸出手推开了上层的气窗，从外面看过来，正好露出了飞龙和他一前一后的两张脸。  
飞龙被窗外的风一吹，变得有几分清醒，他正疑惑间，听到麻见在耳边说：“看，栅栏外面有一群鹿在吃草。”  
飞龙睁大眼睛看了看，轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
麻见无声地笑了一下，对准飞龙的前列腺点猛地狠狠一戳。  
“哈啊。”灵魂仿佛被麻见顶出来的飞龙不禁高声叫了出来。  
“大声点，飞龙，这里只有我们两个人。”麻见扣紧飞龙的腰，一下比一下重地顶戳。  
四肢百骸都仿佛有电流流窜的飞龙随着麻见的动作呻吟着，麻见每顶他一下，他就高声呻吟一声。  
看着窗外的鹿群停下吃草的动作，抬起头四处张望，麻见加快了动作，同时他还对飞龙说：“你说那群鹿是不是正在看你，你的声音好像要把它们吓跑了。”  
飞龙双眼迷蒙地看向窗外，果然，那群找到声源发出地的群鹿们眼睛正在和自己的目光对视。他正准备再确认一下时，嘴里却因为身体里强烈的快感发出高亢的“哈哼”声，然后他就眼睁睁地看着那群鹿顿了一下，转身哗啦啦地跑光了。  
麻见看到那群鹿跑掉之后，笑道：“没想到你的叫床声把那群鹿都吓跑了，你可真厉害。”  
“不是。”飞龙摇着头否认，然而从尾椎处窜出来的快感让他的身体不停地颤抖，他接下来说不出任何话了，只能又开始继续“哈哼，哈哼”地呻吟起来。  
察觉出飞龙肠道越箍越紧的麻见，一边用力戳插飞龙，一边调笑说：“你说那群鹿听到你的叫床声会不会提前发情？毕竟你叫得这么勾人。”  
“胡说。”飞龙咬了咬嘴唇，浑身颤栗个不停，然后他突然“哈啊”地头往后一仰，对着窗户射了出来。  
分身瞬间被飞龙身体吮吸得厉害的麻见，闭上眼睛，任凭飞龙绞出他体内的精华。

麻见睁开眼睛，从飞龙身体里抽出自己软掉的分身，然后他把瘫软在自己怀里的飞龙打横抱了起来，放在了窗户旁边的沙发上，接着他坐在飞龙的大腿上，趁飞龙还没有完全清醒过来的时候，一把握住了飞龙的分身。  
感觉到分身在被不停撸动，龟头在被不断摩擦的飞龙清醒了过来，龟头上又酸又麻地快感让他的身体不由自主的颤抖个不停。“不”他口里发出拒绝的声音，身体不停地挣扎起来。  
察觉到飞龙在花枝乱颤的麻见稳稳坐在飞龙身上，语气强硬的命令：“别动。”  
飞龙一边身体剧烈的颤抖挣扎，一边试图把麻见从自己身上踢下来，然而他失败了，于是他只好忍受着麻见对他的折磨。“好痛，可是又好舒服，好像，好像前列腺点被摩擦的感觉。”飞龙双手握紧了拳头，双眼望着天花板，“龟头被麻见摸得太痛了，可快感也好强烈啊，像放大了十倍。”  
在心里天人交战的飞龙并不知道他自己已经双眼眼角发红，眼睛里盛满了泪水，看到飞龙一副无奈在自己身下任自己欺负的模样，麻见被勾起了肆虐心，他右手开始加速撸动，同时大拇指指腹也在越来越多地擦过飞龙最敏感和脆弱的龟头。  
“哈啊。”接连不断地强烈痛感过后的剧烈快感，令飞龙不禁腰杆往上挺，配合起麻见的动作来。他感觉自己就像无桨的小船，任由麻见这阵巨浪随意带他到哪里。上上下下沉沉浮浮好几十次之后，他望着麻见的眼睛断断续续地说：“停，要，要尿，尿出来了。”  
看到飞龙泫然欲泣的表情，麻见丝毫不为所动，反而理所当然地回答：“那就尿，这是在自己家，又没有别人知道。”他一边说，一边还加快了撸动的动作。  
“不。”飞龙摇着头，闭上了眼睛，很快他就“哼嗯”地长吟一声，射了出来。  
麻见看到飞龙射了，立刻用手捂住飞龙的龟头，任凭飞龙的精华射到自己的掌心里，然后精华再慢慢地从自己的指缝里渗出来。“第二次还那么多，看来是我不够努力，让你憋得委屈了，以后我可不能再听你的了，否则你该欲求不满了。”  
麻见下决心的自言自语飞龙并没有听到。等他清醒过来之后，他一边回味着自己刚才那种尿出来的轻松感和射精的快感相混合的多重快感，一边喃喃地问麻见：“我，是不是，又尿了？”  
麻见看着飞龙羞臊得通红的脸庞，摇了摇头，说：“没有。”  
“哦”飞龙松了一口气，刚才那快感和平时的前高差不多，他差点以为自己又尿了。  
“不过，”看到飞龙的注意力又集中在自己身上，麻见不怀好意地笑了，“你刚才潮吹了，知道什么叫潮吹吧？你不但射得多，还射得久，就像你平时用后面到一样，舒服吧？”  
“够了。”飞龙羞恼地打断麻见的话，他自己感觉到是一回事，被别人这样说出来就是另外一回事了，而且，麻见的表情还那么可恶。  
“傻瓜。”麻见俯下身体压在飞龙身上，眼睛对视着飞龙的眼睛说：“这叫龟头责，以前没玩过吗？”看到飞龙的眼帘垂下，他放柔了语气，“我就是想让你高兴一点，别生气。”  
感觉被麻见压得喘不过气的飞龙没好气地说：“下去，压得我难受。”  
“好。”麻见抬起了上身，然后从飞龙的身上下来，站在了地板上。  
还在为麻见突然如此听话诧异的飞龙再次被麻见打横抱了起来，察觉麻见是在往浴室走之后，他强调说：“等下不准再做了。”  
“知道，我只是帮你清理，你放心。”麻见答应道。

飞龙随麻见走到后院，“你带我来这里干什么？”话刚落音，他看着院子里冒着热气的室外浴缸泡池愣住了。  
“快日落了，就想叫你来泡温泉。”麻见拉住飞龙的手，“我下午才刷好的，绝对干净。”  
飞龙转头看了麻见一眼，见麻见一副邀功的样子，点了点头。但当他脱了睡袍踏进泡池习惯性一瞥之后却后悔了，不过已经来不及了。  
麻见踏进泡池里坐下，望着坐在对面伸展开双腿的飞龙问：“如何？”  
飞龙看着从泡池台上拿下润滑液之后慢慢挪过来的麻见回答：“还行，如果你不拿着这玩意的话。”  
麻见笑了一声，挤到飞龙旁边，搂住飞龙的腰低声说：“小区游泳池人有点多，我们自己在这里泡一泡温泉玩一玩也好，对不对？”  
飞龙的身体被热水一泡舒服得发软，加上麻见的手又在他的腰胯间滑动，亲昵爱抚之意让他回想起了早上的强烈快感，他不由得妥协地笑了，“行了，快点。”然后他就被麻见翻个了身，变成双腿跪在泡池里双手搭在泡池边上，一会儿之后，那根他熟悉的异物再次贯穿了他。

“我们这姿势很像今天那些不速之客用的方式。”两个人沉默地运动了一阵之后，麻见突然说。  
“嗯？什么不速之客？”飞龙正好被麻见戳出了快感，头脑开始变得模糊，于是他想也不想地直接问。  
“那群鹿啊，”麻见握紧飞龙的胯，他的话音刚落，飞龙的肠道就猛地紧缩了一下，箍得他电流直冲脑袋，令他差点要缴械投降。他轻喘了口气，顿了顿继续说，“它们今天听了我们两个的壁角，回去肯定会忍不住这样。”  
“胡说，”飞龙笑着纠正麻见，“现在才不是它们的发情期。”  
“谁听到你的叫床声不会发情，鹿也一样。”麻见俯下身体轻吻飞龙的背脊，一边亲，一边享受着飞龙肠道地不停紧缩，他抬起身体，看到身下已经浑身布满晕红的飞龙，再加了一把火，“说不定它们······”  
“说不定什么？”飞龙故意接话，他知道麻见是在活跃气氛，偶尔这么玩玩也很好，他想，所以他乐得配合麻见。  
“说不定它们还会回来，待在栅栏那里看你和我示范。”  
“什么？”飞龙听到麻见说鹿群还会回来的时候震惊了，因为鹿群真的可能会回来，那他们两个人就是在，在当众表演。即使观看他们的不是人，是动物，他也觉得难堪。想到这里，他禁不住双手下意识地握紧泡池边缘，可泡池本来就没有任何凸起可以握住的地方，又因为材质被水溅到后变得湿滑，他的双手不但没握住任何地方，反而滑进了水里，同时他的身体因为手的动作自然地后退，而此时麻见正在往前戳，他体内的前列腺点就这样送到了麻见面前。在麻见毫不留情地碾压摩擦之下，一股突如其来的强烈快感降临了。等他反应过来的时候，他已经昂着头“哈嗯”地高声呻吟了一声，同时左右两滴眼泪滑进了嘴里。品尝着口里的咸味，他轻喘着气看了周围一圈，确定没有鹿群出现之后，他才彻底松了一口气。“混蛋。”他气得骂道。  
听到飞龙骂自己的词，麻见扬了扬眉，“当然也不一定有鹿群，可能会有熊。”  
“熊？”这回飞龙是彻底不相信麻见了，无论麻见说什么他都不会信了。  
麻见手往下移，一边揉捏着飞龙的臀肉，一边不紧不慢地说：“对啊，你忘记了，我以前告诉过你这里曾经出现熊翻垃圾。不过你别担心，我带了枪出来。”  
“枪在哪呢？”飞龙把双手重新搭回泡池边上，问。  
“来，换个姿势，我告诉你。”说完麻见把分身从飞龙身体里抽出来，接着他把飞龙转了个身，令飞龙双腿分开背靠在泡池壁上，然后他跪在泡池里，双手托着飞龙的臀部往上一抬，分身再次插进飞龙的身体里。  
飞龙臀部悬空，双手搭在麻见的肩膀上，被麻见插得身体不停地往上耸。“哼嗯，枪呢，哼嗯。”  
见飞龙一边呻吟一边还不忘找自己的漏洞，麻见不禁笑了，“在你身体里的不就是，硬不硬，操得你舒不舒服，晚点射给你，让你尝尝它的厉害。”  
“你，哼嗯，用这个射熊？”飞龙被气乐了，该死的麻见，该死的荤话。  
“这把枪只用来射你。”说完，麻见捏紧飞龙的两团臀肉，“夹紧点，小子，还要不要舒服了？”  
“混蛋。”察觉到麻见越顶越用力的飞龙骂道。

“我们再呆一天好不好？”麻见一边帮飞龙做着后续清理，一边问。  
“为什么？”飞龙趴在麻见身上昏昏欲睡。  
“想明天和你一起在这里看星座。”  
“今天不行吗？”  
“今天你累了，明天我在这里铺上防潮垫，我们既可以看星星又可以尝尝幕天席地的滋味。幕天席地，是这么说吗？”  
“不。”听出麻见的实际想法之后，飞龙断然否定了，幕天席地当然可以这样用，只是他不喜欢而已，他不禁再一次问出相同的问题，“你为什么那么喜欢在公共空间做啊？”  
“这怎么算公共空间？这里是我们的家，我们的后院，我们在自己的私人空间里做爱是再正常不过的事情。那些鹿、熊才是不请自来的客人，我和你是主人。”  
飞龙没兴致纠正麻见的错误，他换了个说辞：“我不喜欢在野外，不喜欢在草地上，我们明天回芝加哥吧。”  
“那回芝加哥在地板上试试吧。”麻见继续锲而不舍。  
“我只喜欢在床上。”  
“嗯，那就听你的，你喜欢怎么样就怎么样。”  
听到麻见妥协，飞龙无声地勾了勾嘴角，不知道为什么，他想，今天的麻见似乎意外地好说话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、李斯特的《La Campanella》（钟，又名泉水）根据帕格尼尼 b小调第二小提琴协奏曲第三乐章 ("钟声回旋曲")改编而成，是《六首帕格尼尼大练习曲》(作品67)中的第三首，题作《钟》。  
> 2、Liszt 某些情况下可以翻译成莱斯特（Lester），所以飞龙调笑麻见名字念起来和李斯特一样，钢琴却弹得不好。  
> 3、有个有趣的说法是----炫技狂人帕格尼尼，记谱狂魔李斯特，用在这里解释了为什么麻见的房子里会出现小提琴和《La Campanella》乐谱。


	23. 来自昔日恋人的信息

飞龙察觉自从科罗拉多回来以后自己就过上了异常规律的生活，每天和麻见一起上下班，回家做饭，以及每天早上的例行公事。他其实不太愿意每天都保持那项活动，奈何麻见家距离办公室有一段车程，为此他们不得不更改了作息时间，变成早睡早起，于是他每天早上起床的时候就被麻见抓着晨练，幸好麻见晨练时从不恋战，两三天之后他也就习惯了。周五的晚上他们会约定俗成地加餐，麻见也变得老实了很多，没有再像前几次那样花样百出。巴兹尔知道麻见搬回家以后，带全家一起正式拜访了他们两三次。除上次去狩猎场打猎，他和麻见还同巴兹尔全家一起在上上个周日观看了露天电影。而在上个周六，他和麻见参加了达伦的生日派对，周日他们参与了芝加哥的同性恋游行，也许是为了达到肯的要求，麻见甚至当众在游行过程中吻了他，他稍微呆愣了一会以后就选择了配合。其实这样生活得也很好，他想，如果有什么需要抱怨的，大概是每周六他和麻见要进行的洗衣服烘干衣服熨烫衣服活动吧。本来他以为麻见会请帮佣的，结果并没有，麻见甚至不同意桐岛来帮忙，所以他们两个人的周六白天就奉献给了一周的脏衣服。想到这里，他叹了一口气。  
“怎么突然叹气？”麻见手头上的工作正好告一段落，听到飞龙的叹气声，他走过来按住飞龙的肩膀问。  
“想吃白巧克力面包和可颂，就是你上次带我去的那家店，可又不想麻烦桐岛。”飞龙笑了笑说。  
麻见听到后，扬了扬眉，他想起早上的时候他们试的新姿势，飞龙坐在上面主动，时间弄得比平常久，所以到办公室的时间自然就晚了。“行，我去买，你等一等。”  
“嗯”飞龙答应道。  
看到麻见开门出去的背影，飞龙嘴角一勾，他不过是随口说了一句，麻见就那么乖巧。看到屏幕下方弹出的信息，他打开了邮件，然后看到一个视频。

麻见拿着面包、可颂和黑巧克力回到办公室的时候，看到的就是飞龙背对着办公室门，面朝窗外站着一动也不动。发现飞龙居然没有发觉自己回来，麻见走到办公桌前放下食物，锁上办公室门，然后走到飞龙身后抱住他，轻声问：“交易不顺利？”  
飞龙往后靠了靠，回答：“很顺利，所以有个想法。”  
“什么想法？”麻见话刚落音，他搂着飞龙的手就被飞龙掰开了，然后他就被飞龙拉到了办公桌前，再然后，飞龙就从后面把他压在了办公桌上。  
“你答应过我的，忘记了吗？”  
因为看不到飞龙的表情，麻见从飞龙手上粗鲁的拉扯动作和说话声音里带的一丝颤抖中察觉出飞龙现在绝不可能是因为完成了大交易愉快才激动，极有可能是由于别的事情。事情发展也如同他所预料的那样，整个过程飞龙都异常粗暴。“如果不是因为刚开始的时候这家伙挤不进来，估计连涂润滑液那一步他都会省。”麻见心里想。  
飞龙站直身体，随手抽了几张纸清理干净后，拉上裤链坐回椅子上。看着转过身来的麻见，他问：“需要我帮你吗？”  
麻见看飞龙一脸毫无诚意的模样，知道飞龙只是随口一说，于是拉起裤子果断拒绝：“不需要了，我自己处理。”  
飞龙点了点头，毫不在意地接话：“随你。”  
麻见走进办公室的淋浴间，这间肯曾经的私人办公室里自然是有休息间和淋浴间的，但他和飞龙从来都没有使用过这里。因为飞龙向来不喜欢在公共场合发生什么，所以他们仅有的两次也是匆匆结束，根本没有机会利用上这里，而这一次，居然是自己首先使用这淋浴间。麻见对着镜子里的自己满脸苦笑地摇了摇头，心里有些庆幸他上次之后专门把他和飞龙的两套换洗衣服留在了这里，否则穿着脏衣服真是相当不舒服。不过，飞龙为什么突然有这种异常的举动？麻见垂下眼帘想了想，拨通桐岛的电话，“桐岛，帮我查一下最近白蛇有什么麻烦？还有，”停顿了一会，他有些艰难地继续开口，“阿鲁巴托夫家有什么事？”  
很快，桐岛的电话回拨了过来，“先生，白蛇没有任何事情发生，米海尔阿鲁巴托夫昨天和未婚妻完婚了。”   
“先生？”听到话筒那边传来桐岛急切的声音，麻见意识到是由于自己这边没有回应的原因，于是勉为其难地勾了勾嘴角回答：“我知道了，挂了。”  
原来是这样，麻见心想，还是因为米海尔阿鲁巴托夫。他停下了清理的动作，原样整理好衣服，用冷水冲了一把脸之后，打开淋浴间的门走了出去。

飞龙发现麻见身体发热是在午夜十二点半的时候，因为心情不好，他中餐晚餐都没有吃，回到家以后冲了个澡就直接躺在床上睡觉了，直到麻见不停地翻身把他吵醒。他本来心里就窝着一口气，坐起来刚想骂麻见一顿，结果打开灯一看，麻见满脸通红。想起以前照顾小陶的经历，他伸出手轻轻按在麻见的额头上，果然，麻见发烧了。原来还觉得是麻见识趣没有打扰自己，没想到却是因为麻见生病了。他不禁有些扶额，如果没有估计错，令麻见发烧的人应该是自己，他想。  
当家庭医生询问飞龙麻见发烧的可能原因时，飞龙难得老脸一红，轻咳了一声之后说：“估计是我没掌握好分寸，我们，比较激烈。”房间里突然一阵沉默，过了好一会，家庭医生才点了点头。  
飞龙送桐岛和家庭医生出去的时候，望着回头欲言又止的桐岛，他吩咐道：“我明天就不去办公室了，你从中餐馆带点粥过来，这几天他吃清淡点好。”  
“那麻烦刘先生照顾先生了。”桐岛从善如流地答应，做了麻见那么久的私人秘书，他也知道麻见习惯二人世界。  
“好。”飞龙关上门，走到餐厅倒水。看到餐桌上放着的白巧克力面包和可颂，他顿时停下了脚步，“笨蛋”他开口说。这时，他的脑海里突然蹦出一段对话：“飞龙，你这么粗鲁可不行，女士们会受不了的，绅士是有床上礼仪的。”“你又不是女士，我不需要对你具备礼仪。”他用力甩了甩头，等脑袋里的音像完全消失之后，他拿起杯子倒了一杯水，端回卧室。

麻见到底身体底子好，到第二天周六的时候就已经完全好了。飞龙自己一个人倒腾了一天他和麻见的衣服，结束之后累得一头栽在床上。  
“飞龙，飞龙。”  
听到身边麻见一个劲地在叫自己的名字，飞龙向后挥了挥手，“别吵。”  
“我帮你按摩吧。”麻见坐在趴着的飞龙身上，双手从飞龙的肩颈处开始拿捏。  
飞龙感觉开始被麻见捏得还挺舒服，可越到后面，麻见的手就越不规矩。“麻见。”他忍不住出声制止。  
“你不喜欢按摩这个前戏？”  
麻见的话让飞龙心里一堵，他刚抬起上身准备反驳，就听到从身后传来麻见委屈的声音，“哎，你可别激动，我身体刚好。”  
飞龙停了停，心一软又重新趴下，没好气地说：“快点。”  
麻见没有接话，转而按照他自己的意愿把所有的想法好好地实施了一遍。第二天他搂着双腿发软的飞龙去参加肯和珍妮的早午餐会，顶着满桌子人好奇的目光，依然有条不紊地照顾着飞龙的喜好。  
早午餐会结束的时候，巴兹尔走了过来，面对着飞龙说：“飞龙，我想和莱斯特借一步说话。”飞龙点了点头。  
走出门后，望着表情异常严肃的麻见，飞龙问：“巴兹尔和你说什么了？”  
麻见用力拉紧飞龙的手回答：“他说我们两个感情好不错，但还是要节制一下，不要那么激烈。”  
明白麻见全家都知道自己对家庭医生说辞的飞龙抱怨道：“谁叫你经不起，而且你确实需要节制一下了。”说完，他伸出手想揉自己的后腰，但想起他们是在街道上，他又放下了自己的手。  
注意到飞龙动作的麻见松开飞龙的手，一把搂住飞龙的腰，“我们再不疯狂就老了，要什么节制。腰不舒服？回家我帮你按摩。”  
“不用。”飞龙断然拒绝。  
“真的只是按摩，当然如果你有别的要求我也满足。”  
“再说吧。”飞龙眼眸一转，笑着说。他可不是那种白担虚名的人呢。

“飞龙，我们要孩子吧。”麻见轻轻揉着怀里人的后腰说。  
正享受着事后温存的飞龙上下眼皮打架，整个人昏昏欲睡，听到麻见的话之后脑袋混沌地想了好一会才反应过来麻见的意思，他不由得嗤笑了一声，强撑着精神回答：“你是大清早说梦话吗？我们两个男的怎么要孩子？”  
“怎么不行？”麻见搂紧了怀里的人，语气热切地说，“我们找代孕，要一对双胞胎，先要两个女孩怎么样？”  
“少说莫名其妙的话，没睡醒再睡会。”被麻见搂得有些气息不顺畅的飞龙推了推麻见，准备翻身再睡一会。  
麻见索性搂着飞龙一起翻了个身，他压在飞龙身上继续话题：“飞龙，你不想要孩子吗？想想看，一个像你一样的女儿，多好？”  
被麻见这么一闹，飞龙的睡意彻底消失了，他对视着身上麻见的眼睛问：“说吧，昨天巴兹尔到底对你说什么了？不要想蒙混过关。”  
“除了昨天你知道的，巴兹尔还告诉我珍妮怀孕了。”麻见老实回答。  
“这么快？确诊了？”飞龙有些怀疑，肯和珍妮结婚才不过一个月吧，蜜月度回来就肯定怀孕了？  
“巴兹尔说珍妮可能原来就怀孕了，只是没有宣布出来。”  
是奉子成婚啊，飞龙想，这时他听到麻见追问：“我们要孩子吧，好不好。”他垂下眼帘，转移话题：“下去，我抽根烟。”  
飞龙靠在枕头上坐在床头，一会之后，他的嘴里就被塞进了一根烟，他吸了一口，手指夹着烟转头看向同样正在吞云吐雾的麻见，“我还不想要孩子。”  
听到飞龙的答复，麻见愣了一下，他转身把烟摁灭在床头柜上的烟灰缸里，又重新转过身面向飞龙问：“是不想要孩子，还是不想要你和我的孩子？”  
飞龙被麻见的逼问惹得恼火了，他同样摁灭烟，对视着麻见的目光一字一句的说：“我不想要你和我的孩子。你要争家产就去找女人结婚，或者你找代孕也行，别拉上我。”  
“你不想要你和我的孩子，那你想和谁要孩子？”米海尔吗？麻见咬了咬嘴唇，强忍着没有问出口。  
“和谁要孩子都与你无关，反正我不会让我自己的孩子是私生子。”  
“谁说你和我的孩子是私生子的？”自以为弄清楚飞龙在意的点之后，麻见胸口里的那股闷气顿时消失无踪了，他轻声解释说，“我们两个现在立刻结婚太仓促了，要不这样，我们先订婚，然后找代孕，在孩子出生前我们一定结婚。”  
不是，为什么会突然跳到结婚这种话题，飞龙有些目瞪口呆地看着麻见，他理解为了争夺家产选择结婚生孩子的手段，可是麻见为什么要舍近求远地找自己？因为肯的希望？但是肯现在也未必需要麻见有个同性恋人了，毕竟珍妮怀孕了。他想了想，缓缓地表达出自己的真实想法：“我没想过要和你结婚，我们两个只是互相解决生理需要的合作伙伴，我以为我们已经达成共识了，你，是不是误会了？我其实，说真的，想找个女人结婚，过正常人的生活，你懂吧。我们俩，这个吧，最多算性伴侣，要不我搬出去，咱俩就只在办公室见面，怎么样？”  
“原来是这样。”麻见“哼”地冷笑一声，猛地凑到飞龙面前，“那你为什么要用我后面？”  
“我那个只是······”飞龙看到麻见埋怨的表情有些心虚，真相他不怎么说得出口，他总不能实话实说，因为觉得你那时候好欺负，所以就随便用了，而且他也不知道麻见会这么在意，难道是由于找了家庭医生，麻见觉得丢了面子的原因？迟疑了好一会儿，他才小声说，“你那么介意干嘛，又不是第一次，谁用不是用，我不过就是动作粗鲁了点而已。”  
“我就是第一次，怎么，你不打算负责吗？还是你想始乱终弃？”察觉出飞龙有一丝内疚的麻见步步紧逼。  
飞龙一把推开麻见，“麻见你别疯了，我要是知道你是第一次绝对不会碰你，你清醒一点，我们就是合作关系，大家玩一玩，你当真干什么？你他妈的操了我那么多次，我说过一句话没有，才碰了你一次而已，你装什么纯？”  
“对不起，我说笑的，凡事总有第一次，我没有怪你的意思。我确实是需要孩子了，所以才和你打招呼。”麻见顿了顿言不由衷地说，然后他转身下了床。  
飞龙低下头，他也觉得自己刚才的话说得稍微直白了点，或许婉转点比较好？“啊”，沉思被打断的飞龙叫了一声，发现自己身体突然悬空的他抬起头看向麻见的脸，“你？”  
麻见垂下眼帘，避开飞龙的视线，“我要帮你做清理，总不能让你也发烧。”  
“哦”飞龙应了一声，他本来想说，我自己也可以的，不用麻烦你，但终究还是没有说出口，因为他感觉麻见似乎是生气了。果然，麻见后面的清理动作相当规矩，也表现出了从来没有过的沉默，习惯了平时麻见小动作不断的飞龙一时都没有适应过来，后来他才知道，麻见这只是开始。

飞龙敏锐地察觉到他和麻见的关系产生变化了，他们两个人之间仿佛多了一道无形的墙，虽然他们还是睡在同一张床上，一起参加各种派对，一起上下班，一起吃饭，一起洗衣服烘干衣服熨烫衣服。从那次他们意见不同的第二天开始，晨练取消了，麻见带着他恢复了夜跑，性生活也减少到了每周一次。飞龙自然是觉得这样也挺好，他乐得轻松，他只需要在周五晚上履行性伴侣的义务就行。这样的状况持续了半个多月之后，他从洗浴间出来踏进卧室的时候看到麻见正在收拾行李。  
麻见听到飞龙的脚步声，立刻停下收拾行李的动作，抬起头看向飞龙的脸说：“我明天要去罗马参加个投资者会议，周一上午开讨论会，下午我就回来。”说完，他又低下头继续准备行李。  
飞龙愣了一会，这段时间以来麻见也不再像从前一样对他事事报告，麻见经常会在上午上班的时候出去，中午吃饭的时候回来，他认为这是麻见的自由，他无权干涉，所以从来没有追问过。而麻见像今天这样对他把行程交代得那么清楚算是这半个多月以来的首次了。看麻见行李收拾得差不多了，他好心地提醒了一句：“别忘记带足够的避孕套去。”  
麻见听到飞龙的话之后动作停顿了一下，他没有说话。继续放了两件衣服之后，他忍不住站了起来，径直走到床边，一把把坐在床头看书的飞龙拉起来压倒在床中间。  
看着麻见怒气冲冲的脸，飞龙有些惊讶，“怎么了？”他问。  
麻见感觉自己就像是拳头打在了棉花上，无处着力。飞龙不知道，也是，飞龙又怎么会关心呢？无论他出去多少次，无论他出去多久，飞龙都不会给他一个询问的眼神，飞龙是真的认为他们两人只是性伴侣，所以给予了足够的尊重。想到这里，他不禁有些黯然，努力挤出一丝笑容说：“我想操你了。”  
“可今天是周四。”飞龙的表情犹疑，拒绝委婉。  
“我明天要出去，所以今天提前把这周的义务尽完。”麻见不想再听飞龙说话了，他低下头堵住飞龙的嘴。他们两人有过日日颠鸾倒凤的美好时光，什么时候需要注意周四还是周五了，如果不是为了要他们的孩子，他何必委屈自己天天拉着飞龙锻炼，时时控制自己的欲望。  
“记得戴套。”飞龙在麻见准备进来的时候说。  
“知道了。”  
听到麻见不耐烦的应答声，飞龙心里不自觉地有点恼怒，这半个多月以来的两次，麻见哪次不是主动戴套，他后来想，麻见应该是厌倦了做事后清理工作，所以才会戴套的。现在他不过是就着麻见的习惯说了一声，麻见反而摆起脸色来了，真是热脸贴冷屁股。  
麻见心里也存着火，飞龙叫他戴足够的避孕套去罗马就是不指望他会拒绝艳遇，由己推彼，这说明飞龙也存着他不在找别人的心。这半个多月以来，他戴套隔靴搔痒的目的就是想让飞龙舒服久一点，次数减少但质量提高，却没想到飞龙根本就不想和他有无间隙的亲密接触。麻见越想越气，低头看飞龙又是一副紧咬嘴唇忍着呻吟的模样，心底的邪火呼地直往头顶冲，他不由得下死力狠狠抽插起来。

飞龙趴在枕头上有气无力地低声呻吟着，麻见已经换了第三个避孕套了，他也已经来了五次了，现在他全身无力，存货弹尽粮绝。他已经没有什么可以射的了，如果再来一次，他可能只有尿了。  
麻见把飞龙翻了个身，顺便低头看了床单一眼，“你尿了。”平静地就事论事完，他肩膀上扛着飞龙的双腿，带着飞龙的身体一起往旁边挪了挪。“不过没事，我们下次做是八天后，你已经休息好了。”  
飞龙伸出手挡住刺眼的灯光，麻见的话让他又羞又恼，混蛋，他心里骂。这时他又听到麻见的声音响起，“我快要到了，你说是射在你里面，还是射到你的嘴里，我好像比较喜欢你的嘴。”  
感觉到麻见已经把东西抽出来的飞龙气得浑身发抖，“你敢？”话刚落音，他就迅速用手前臂遮住了嘴唇。  
看着飞龙通红的双眼还有脸颊上没有完全干涸的泪痕，麻见笑了，“避孕套破了，我还是别浪费，全都射在你身体里吧。”说完，他又重新插了进去。  
麻见高速猛烈的抽插让飞龙发出上气不接下气地哽咽声，感觉到巨大电流冲到脑袋里的时候，他听到麻见戏谑地说，“你又尿了。”然后他就昏了过去。

飞龙第二天醒来的时候，发现自己睡在客房的床上，而麻见正站在床头。接着，麻见的脸突然放大，全身酸痛的他无可奈何地接受了麻见侵略似的亲吻。亲吻结束后，他听到麻见在耳边说：“飞龙，我现在出发了，桐岛我带走了，随便你去不去办公室，要去的话我原来司机的电话号码放在床头柜上，你自己叫他来接你。早餐我放在餐桌上了，冰箱里有足够的食物，你自己做或者出去吃都可以。我呢，已经被你榨干了，所以就不带避孕套出去了。等我到了罗马给你电话，每天晚上我会和你视频，一定要接，知道吗。”  
“知道了。”飞龙不耐烦的听完，翻了个身。突然他的后脑勺被轻吻了一下，紧接着麻见的声音从身后传过来，“我会想你的，你也要记得想我。”他在自己即将要“嗯”地一声答应之前，紧紧咬住了嘴唇，可他的耳朵却不受控制地热了起来。然后，他听到了麻见渐行渐远的脚步声和关门声。  
麻见站在门后深深地吸了一口气，他是故意安排这次单独旅行的，他想尝试和飞龙分开几天，给他们两人彼此冷静思考的时间。或者更确切地说，他想单方面地逃开，他必须要尝试接受飞龙可能永远不会再爱上他的事实，如果他能接受这一点，也许他真的能够做到，按照飞龙的希望，彻底放手吧。


	24. 小陶到来

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我犯下的错误，就是朝你注目（j'ai commis l'erreur de te regarder）----------《La sentence》，出自《1789 Les Amants de la Bastille》（1789--巴士地狱的恋人）

周六的时候，飞龙去机场接小陶，进入酒店房间之后，望着这个将近170cm的孩子，他问：“现在没有别人了，你可以告诉我为什么突然来芝加哥吗？”  
“飞龙。”小陶走上前去拉住飞龙的衣袖。  
飞龙低头看了一眼小陶的手，然后视线往上移，对视着小陶的眼睛，“小陶，你应该叫我叔叔，而不是直呼我的名字，即使这里是美国。”  
小陶听到飞龙的话之后，甩开飞龙的衣袖，转身走到床边，一屁股坐在床上背对着飞龙低头不说话。  
飞龙皱了皱眉，走到床边摸着小陶的头说：“和叔叔说说到底发生什么事了？是和你父亲吵架了？”  
小陶沉默了半天，知道飞龙是在安抚自己的他转而一把搂住飞龙的腰，“父亲要结婚了。”  
结婚，飞龙摸小陶头的动作顿时停了下来，他这段时间听得最多的就是这个词了，莫非今年极度适合结婚，大家都在凑热闹吗？还没等他开口说话，他又听到小陶继续说：“他们都说父亲结婚以后会生下真正的继承人，还说我是个来历不明的私生子”。  
飞龙愣住了，这种话他很多年以前就一直在听，现在居然轮到小陶了。想到这里，他双眼微眯地问：“是那几个糟老头子说的？”  
“不知道，反正大家都这么说。”小陶小声回答。  
大家都这么说，那就是暗示小陶自己退让，每次都是使用相同的招数，真是令人厌烦。飞龙继续问：“你父亲没反应吗？”话音刚落，他首先就自己在心里摇了摇头，如果没有焰燕的默许，这些话又怎么会传得到小陶的耳朵里。小陶毕竟不是跟在焰燕身边长大的，如果焰燕有了另外的孩子，偏心几乎是必然的。果然，他听到小陶说：“父亲什么都没有说，只是叫我不要和堂里的爷爷叔叔们走得太近。”  
“原来如此。”飞龙点了点头，他从小陶的回答里听出来小陶已经被白蛇众人放弃了，既然这样，他想了想，低声问，“那小陶想不想和叔叔一起生活。”  
“可以吗？”小陶兴奋地抬起头，看到飞龙脸上温柔的表情他不由得笑了，事情远比他预计的更为顺利。  
“当然可以，你是叔叔一直看着长大的，就像叔叔自己的孩子一样。”飞龙看着小陶的笑脸也忍不住嘴角上扬，“叔叔会帮你选一所私立寄宿中学，你可以在这里有新的开始。”  
小陶顿时惊讶地松开了抱住飞龙腰的手，“为什么，连你也不想要我吗？”怎么会和他想的不一样。  
“你还是个孩子，当然要读书，我们可以选择你喜欢的中学，好吗？”飞龙重新摸着小陶的头安慰。  
“我不要。”小陶突然站起来，面对着飞龙，“我不要去寄宿中学，你和父亲一样，都把我当成个累赘，我为什么不能和你住在一起，就像小时候一样。”  
听到小陶大声的叫喊，飞龙思索了一会放低声音说：“叔叔还没有决定好在哪里定居，所以暂时没有稳定的住所。你一个小孩子必须继续完成学业，不能跟着我到处东奔西跑。我们最好的选择是先找一个顶尖的私立寄宿中学。”  
小陶迅速抓住了飞龙话里的核心，“叔叔你没有住所，那现在也是住在酒店里吗?”  
“不是，”飞龙摇了摇头，“叔叔现在暂时住在合作伙伴的家里，合作估计差不多要结束了，到时候叔叔会搬出来。”  
“既然很快要搬出来，那我就等叔叔你搬出来再一起住。叔叔，我有钱，”小陶有点不好意思地说，他记得飞龙走的时候很匆忙，可能连钱都没有带多少，所以现在才会无家可归，这样说起来自己的要求就很过分了，“你以前给我的零花钱和压岁钱我从来没有用过，我都存着呢。我们买个小房子，我不要多大的房间的，只要和你住在一起就好了。”  
飞龙听得顿时一阵心软，他居然会让一个孩子担心他的生活状况，于是笑着摇摇头，“傻孩子，叔叔一个大人怎么会问你要钱，叔叔有钱，你的钱自己存着就好，只是，”望着小陶那双闪闪发光的双眼，他犹豫再三还是狠了狠心拒绝，“叔叔刚才已经说了，暂时不能答应你一起住。”  
“所以你刚才说和我一起生活是骗我的？”  
“叔叔没有骗你的意思，”飞龙看着有点伤心欲绝的小陶解释，“你先继续读书，叔叔会很快处理完事情，然后在定居的地方买房子。叔叔答应你，你可以选一间你喜欢的房间做起居室。如果一切顺利，到你读私立高中的时候就可以走读了。”  
“高中的时候你就会和我住在一起，不会变了吧？”小陶知道飞龙一旦做了决定是不允许被驳回的，所以退而求其次地寻求保证，“你真的不会抛弃我，不会再像两年前一样为了和情人在一起就丢下我？”  
听完小陶的话，飞龙瞪大了眼睛，“是谁这么和你说的？”虽然他确实是和米海尔一起离开的，但绝对没有抛弃小陶的意思。在他的认知里面，小陶和亲生父亲在一起总要比和他一个没有血缘关系的叔叔在一起更好。  
“父亲和那些爷爷叔叔们都这么说，说你为了情人不要我，也不要白蛇了。”小陶低下头小声埋怨。  
“小陶，”飞龙走过去虚抱了抱小陶，“你的爷爷是叔叔的养父，你的亲生父亲是叔叔的哥哥，白蛇首领的位置本来就是你父亲的。叔叔呢，只是代管白蛇，你父亲回来首领的位置就是他的，所以叔叔才会离开。叔叔没有不要你，只是不想你们亲生父子骨肉分离，知道吗？”  
“知道了。”小陶闷闷地答应，过了一会他抬起头望着飞龙的眼睛问，“如果按照叔叔的说法，是不是说明白蛇首领的位置其实也应该是我的？”  
“你想要白蛇首领的位置？”飞龙仔细盯着小陶的脸，他不想错过小陶脸上任何一个细微的表情，明明刚才小陶才说想要和他一起生活，怎么突然就变成想要成为白蛇的首领了？不过这两者实际上也并不冲突，他转念一想，小陶还是个孩子，根本就没有办法明白，换个地方生活就是放弃白蛇首领位置的意思。  
“是啊。”小陶理所当然地回答。“叔叔你和父亲都是首领，我也想和你们一样。”  
果然，飞龙想，小陶完全不清楚自己给他的选择代表了什么。这时他又听到小陶坚定的声音响起，“以前听说现在的白蛇是叔叔一手重新整合起来的，既然白蛇是叔叔的心血，我愿意去守护叔叔曾经的努力。”  
真是个乖孩子。沉默了好一会之后，飞龙拍了拍小陶的肩膀，转移话题：“叔叔先带你出去吃东西，有什么回来再说。”  
“好的。”小陶立刻顺从地答应，“一切听叔叔安排。”他了解飞龙的习惯，飞龙这是不打算再继续往下说的意思。

小陶看着烟花绽放，转头对站在自己身旁的飞龙说：“我还是比较喜欢香港的焰火。”  
飞龙笑，“想家了？”  
“不是的，就是想起以前和叔叔在香港的日子。”  
看着小陶落寞的神情，飞龙拍了拍他的手臂，“我们去看还能不能坐摩天轮，好吗？”  
“好。”小陶点头答应。看着走在自己身前的飞龙，他心里既高兴又难过。高兴的是飞龙对他表现出来的亲昵，难过的是，飞龙的亲昵是对小孩子小陶的。他想起今天飞龙带他去买巧克力，飞龙可能认为所有的小孩子都喜欢巧克力吧，所以特地带他去逛了巧克力店，不得不说他看着飞龙耐心帮自己挑选巧克力的时候是相当高兴的，然而他却没有想到飞龙会买含可可99%的黑巧克力。他以前知道的飞龙绝对不会吃这么苦的东西，而现在，飞龙变了。他和飞龙分开的这两年里，飞龙到底增加了多少他不熟悉的喜好？现在飞龙的身边，是不是又有了别人？他从香港出发前，调查出飞龙已经离开了那位阿鲁巴托夫先生。可在刚才飞龙和自己的交谈中，飞龙毫不隐瞒地透露出他有一位合住在一起的合作伙伴，什么程度的合作伙伴会住在一起，这位合作伙伴是否一如从前，是飞龙的情人。不，不能再想了，小陶摇摇头。他不会问的，他会装作不知道，就像两年前一样，他依然是一个天真的孩子。他的愿望只有时间快点过去，他快点长大，然后让飞龙的眼睛里只能看到他一个人，就像现在的他一样。  
前往摩天轮的途中，小陶看到走在他身前的飞龙突然停下了脚步，接着他听到站在飞龙对面的大个子金发少年大声地喊了一句：“飞龙叔叔。”然后他听到飞龙毫无间断地回应：“丹尼尔，和朋友出来玩？”直到这时他才注意到那个金发少年身旁还跟着一位面容姣好的金发少女。  
“是的。”丹尼尔咧开嘴笑道，目光转向飞龙身边的黑发男孩，这个男孩子看起来年纪好小，可个子还挺高，“叔叔，这位是······”  
“刘陶，我的侄子。”飞龙微笑着介绍，他本来以为丹尼尔会主动介绍他身旁的女孩，可丹尼尔却先问起了小陶，那就是不愿意介绍的关系了，想到这里，他转头对小陶说，“小陶，这是丹尼尔哈里斯。”  
“也是飞龙叔叔男朋友的侄子哦。”丹尼尔笑着加了一句，仿佛为了证明自己说的是真的他还故意挺了挺胸膛，接着他又问飞龙，“莱斯特叔叔怎么没有和你们在一起？”他确实觉得有点奇怪，莱斯特这次回来，他每一次见到莱斯特，莱斯特必定是和飞龙形影不离，可今天他看了好一会也没有找到莱斯特的身影。  
“他去罗马出差了。”飞龙不紧不慢地回答。  
“那真可惜。”丹尼尔接话，这可是周末情侣约会的晚上。  
可惜什么，飞龙没有问，他刚准备转移话题，就听到丹尼尔问小陶：“嗨，刘陶，我是丹尼尔，你会中国功夫吗？”  
自从刚才听到飞龙没有否认那个丹尼尔的话，小陶的心就一阵阵地抽紧。原来他没有猜错，是啊，他怎么会猜错呢？他从小在飞龙身边长大，飞龙什么时候身边缺过人，他真是，自欺欺人。  
发现小陶半天没有回答丹尼尔的问题，场面一度冷场，飞龙有些担心地转头看向小陶，“小陶。”他轻声叫小陶的名字，他想小陶或许是见到陌生人有些害羞，又或许是，没听懂。想到这里，飞龙心里又是内疚又是担忧，他好像从来没有关心过小陶的学业，所以导致小陶现在用英语和人日常交流都成问题了吗？  
“嗯？”小陶看向飞龙。这时他听到对面的丹尼尔用非常慢的语速问：“刘陶，我是丹尼尔，你会中国功夫吗？”  
确定丹尼尔是在对自己说话之后，小陶勉强笑了笑回应：“会。”  
“那骑马呢？”丹尼尔同时松了一口气，要是对方不会说英语，他刚才的问话就有点失礼了。关键是他的中文也不好，水平目前也只停留在“你好，我是丹尼尔哈里斯”的阶段，那可真没办法交流了。  
小陶并不知道他的一时走神让飞龙以后对他的语言学习异常上心，也不知道丹尼尔回家以后开始了艰苦学习中文的历程。  
“会。”  
小陶言简意赅地回答并没有打消丹尼尔的友好热情，“太好了，那······”  
“好了，丹尼尔，小陶才十三岁，他的功夫刚入门，你和朋友玩去吧，绅士不应该让女士等待。”听到丹尼尔兴致勃勃的问话，飞龙不由得一阵头疼，丹尼尔刚认识小陶就急切地问小陶会不会中国功夫，一听就是丹尼尔他爱打架的毛病犯了。小陶的身高年龄肯定是打不过丹尼尔的，还是让他们早点分开好了。这样想的飞龙不由得厚着脸皮端起长辈的架子打断丹尼尔。  
“哦。”丹尼尔听到飞龙的话，心想刘陶的英文水平可能只比自己的中文水平高一点，能听懂简单的对话，但说不出来，而且听飞龙的意思刘陶比自己小四岁，估计也不能在一起练习搏击术。想到这里，他顿时变得兴趣缺缺，迅速转了个话题，“我和马娅（Maya）刚才在看烟花，飞龙叔叔你们等下准备去哪里？”  
“我们准备去摩天轮。”察觉出丹尼尔终于改变了想法的飞龙刚想开口，就听到小陶已经发出了声音。  
听到刘陶主动说话，丹尼尔先是诧异地睁大了眼睛，然后笑了，原来黑发小子的英文还可以嘛，自己小看他了，那以后要不要尝试一起练习搏击？  
丹尼尔一边微笑一边从口袋里掏出两张票，“我正好有两张摩天轮的票，刘陶，给你们吧。”  
看到丹尼尔递出的橄榄枝，飞龙扬了扬眉，“你们不去吗？”  
“不了，我们想到处走走。”说完后丹尼尔眨了眨右眼，露出了个男人都懂的笑容。这时站在他身旁一直沉默着没有说话的少女也羞涩地点了点头。  
“好的，谢谢你们。”飞龙会意地微笑表达谢意。  
看着刘陶接过自己手里的票，丹尼尔笑着说：“那我们先去玩了，飞龙叔叔，再见，刘陶，下次一起骑马打猎啊。”  
“好的，再见。”小陶应了一声。  
“再见。”与小陶声音同时响起的还有飞龙的应答声。

小陶走进酒店房间，看到站在自己身前的飞龙转身，一副准备离开的模样，连忙开口请求：“叔叔，你今晚会和我一起住吧，我一个人在陌生的地方有点害怕。”  
飞龙把要跨出去的脚往后收了回来，盯着小陶委屈的表情看了好一会，他才笑道：“你一个人坐飞机来陌生的地方就不害怕了？”  
“那是我知道叔叔在这里。”小陶仰起头看着飞龙的眼睛说。  
看到这样的小陶，飞龙无奈地摇了摇头，“真是个小孩子，我再开一间房，你过来吧。”  
“好。”小陶高兴地点了点头。

“你这是在哪里？”接通视频的麻见看着飞龙身后陌生的床头装饰问。  
“酒店。”  
诧异于飞龙的实话实说，麻见扬了扬眉，“怎么突然住酒店了，家里不好吗？”  
“你留下来的司机没有告诉你，或者丹尼尔没有和你说吗？”飞龙并不相信麻见不知道，或者麻见装作不知道，不过这关他什么事呢，他不想解释。  
“我留人下来是给你用的，又不是用来监视你的。你今天是见到丹尼尔了？”麻见毫不介意飞龙话语里带的刺。  
不得不说麻见说的话让飞龙的心里稍微感觉舒服了一点。拜麻见所赐，叶曾经给他留下了不大不小的心理阴影，导致他现在看到麻见留下来的司机心里还有点不自觉地膈应。当年他视为心腹的出生入死的兄弟叶，居然是麻见派来监视他的人。叶也不负麻见所托，狠狠地摆了他一道，不顾七年兄弟情分选择背叛，骗过小陶拿走了对他来说具有极大纪念意义的父亲留下来的授权书。可笑的是，后来叶主动回来请罪，可这又还有什么意思呢，信任已经遭到破坏，伤害也已经造成，能弥补吗？当然是不能的。他后来深深反省，他看人的眼光到底有多差，他的御下之术又青涩到什么地步？“对，我遇到丹尼尔和朋友在一起。”  
“这样，那你能不能告诉我今天为什么突然住酒店？”麻见并不太关心丹尼尔的私事，实际上他留下来的司机并没有汇报飞龙的情况，反倒是丹尼尔留了言。他能推测出飞龙不在家的原因，他不在，飞龙又没有把那里当作自己的家，所以绝对不会带小陶回去。这样地处理于理是没有错，可于情上伤害了他的感情。  
“小陶过来了，我陪他住酒店。”  
听到飞龙直接说出自己知道的答案，麻见点了点头，“你带了换洗的衣服吗？”  
虽然奇怪麻见问这个无关紧要的问题，飞龙依旧如实地摇了摇头，“我叫管家去买了，外套是去老埃文那里取的。”  
“挺好。”麻见思索了一下，有些迟疑地交代，“你房间的门晚上还是锁上吧，我记得小陶也是个大男孩了。”  
飞龙“嗤”地冷笑了一声，“你一天到晚在想什么？小陶以前一直是和我一起住的，需要锁什么房间门，对他一个十三岁的孩子我需要堤防什么？”  
麻见顿了顿，直白说：“你和我都是男人，我们也有过十三岁的时候，你不记得了？他现在到叛逆期了。你身上的痕迹还没有完全消除干净，他好奇问起来你怎么回答？你身上是不是只穿了一件睡袍？”  
“我是只穿了一件睡袍，但小陶从小就在帮我拿浴巾。你不能觉得人人都像你这样，注意这些。”飞龙忍不住咬牙说，一个十三岁的孩子懂什么，更何况小陶还是他从小养大的，麻见的想法简直匪夷所思。  
麻见听得眉头直皱，“这个问题等我回来我们再好好谈。对了，你有什么事就吩咐我留下来的人，或者直接联系肯。记住，如果事情紧急，任何时候都可以打我的电话，知道吗，任何时候。”  
“知道了。”听到麻见的强调，飞龙的语气软化了，麻见这是在把他当小孩子吗？  
“知道就好，挺晚了，早点休息吧，我也准备起床了，晚安。”  
“好的，早安。”飞龙关掉了视频。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗马比芝加哥快7个小时。


	25. 当时年少春衫薄

飞龙迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，他是被身后一直不停蹭自己后腰的人吵醒的。“该死的，才好了一段时间又开始清晨闹了。”想到这里，他手自然地往后一推，下意识地用日语说：“麻见别吵。”身后的人听话地停止了动作，飞龙满意地闭上眼睛继续睡觉。可当他刚要进入睡乡时，身后的人又开始了，甚至还发出了急切的“哼哼”声。“真是够了。”他想，于是翻身坐起来，侧头对着身旁的人恼怒地说：“我都说别吵了，你还有完没完？”话一落音，他瞪着身旁人的脸呆住了，因为和他四目相对的不是别人，正是满脸通红的小陶。  
小陶看着飞龙怒气冲冲的脸，眼泪在眼眶里打转，“叔叔，我，我停不下来。”  
飞龙低头看了看小陶的下身，愣了一会他又把视线转向小陶的眼睛，只见小陶眼帘下垂，一脸羞愧得不得了的表情。顿时他不禁在自己心里扶额，他终于明白昨天晚上麻见没有说出来的意思了，小陶是个大男孩了，青春期的特征已经出现了。  
发觉飞龙一直没有出声，小陶坐了起来，眼泪从脸颊两侧往下流，“叔叔，我这里胀得好痛，一直消不下来。”  
“这是什么时候的事情。”飞龙用了好半天调节自己的情绪，才力图平缓尴尬的问出来。  
“我不知道，今天早上醒来就这样了。”小陶摇着头啜泣。  
“你别哭，那个，以前没有吗？”  
“没有，今天早上醒来突然就这样了，一直痛，刚刚磨着叔叔才稍微好一点。”小陶眼泪哗哗地望着飞龙，小声问，“叔叔，我是不是生病了，是不是治不好？”  
“不是的，这是正常现象，”飞龙看着小陶的眼睛说，眼看小陶还是一脸不相信，他不由得面皮绷紧，心里一阵抽搐地掀开自己的睡袍，“来，小陶你看，叔叔也是一样的。”  
小陶看着飞龙挺立的分身，停住了眼泪，“叔叔，你的好大，比小陶的大。”说完，他就伸出手准备过去摸。  
飞龙一把抓住小陶伸过来的手，声音有点干涩地说：“小陶，这里是每个男人的隐私部位，只有特别亲近的人才能碰，知道吗？”  
“小陶不是叔叔特别亲近的人吗？”  
看着小陶难过的神情，飞龙连忙解释：“小陶是叔叔的亲人，但这个地方呢，除了叔叔自己，还有叔叔的恋人可以碰，其他人都不可以，小陶也一样，只有小陶自己和小陶以后的女朋友可以碰，连叔叔都不可以。明白了？”  
“哦。”小陶失望的从飞龙手里抽回手，过了一会，他又抬起头可怜兮兮的问，“叔叔，我现在还是好痛，怎么办？”  
“来，叔叔教你，这样，”飞龙的脸细不可闻地抽搐了一下，他头皮一硬，当着小陶的面用手握住自己的分身，然后上下撸动起来，他一边撸一边指导小陶的动作，“对，就这样。好，再用手指指腹摩挲一下龟头。”  
“龟头？”小陶停下了手里的动作，一脸疑问的望着飞龙。  
“就是蘑菇头。”飞龙有点咬牙切齿的说。  
“叔叔，你别生气，小陶知错了。”  
听到小陶委屈的认错声，飞龙深吸了一口气，“叔叔没有怪你的意思。不过你们生理卫生老师没有上课吗？”  
“我睡觉了。”说完，小陶低下头。  
好吧，飞龙无奈地闭了闭眼又睁开，“你继续，叔叔去一下洗浴间。”  
看着飞龙急不可待跳下床转身离开的背影，小陶发出带着出喘息的声音：“叔叔，我多久才消肿啊？”  
飞龙像触电一样停住了走路的动作，“等它吐出白色液体就消肿了，床头柜上有纸巾，完了你自己擦干净。”  
“好的。”  
顾不得听小陶有点失望的声音，飞龙像身后有人追赶一样三步并作两步地走进洗浴间。

看到洗浴间的门关上，小陶用力吸了一下鼻子，左手擦干净脸上的泪痕，右手无比熟练的上下撸动起自己分身来。他没有对飞龙说谎，生理卫生课上他是睡觉了，但不是因为他对此一无所知，而是他早就知道老师上课的内容是什么了。两个月前他看到自己内裤上的黄色污迹时有点惊讶，但当他通过网络确认这标志着他已经是个男人的时候，他长长地舒了一口气，他终于拥有了男人的能力。他还记得他第一次梦遗的对象，就是今天给他普及自慰方法的飞龙。他的同学们热衷于用镜子反射看女老师的裙底，或是拦路吓唬胸部成峰峦状的学姐，这些他统统没有兴趣，在他看来，那些女人没有一个长得像飞龙一样漂亮。后来一想到飞龙，他就会自动自发地撸动起来。有一次被父亲撞见，父亲也只是说了句：“注意点，一天不要太多次了。”就帮他关上了房门。再后来，为了在那群小弟面前保持威严，他和一个一直对他抛媚眼的学姐去了旅馆。整个过程他觉得索然无味，如果不是看着录像凭着本能他根本进行不下去。所以第二次那个学姐再找他时，他选择了避而不见和扭头就走，毕竟他对她没有哪怕一点的性冲动。可昨天晚上，躺在夜夜入他梦的飞龙身边的时候，他硬了，直到他忍耐不了，去了一趟洗手间回来才能安然睡着。今天早上被他熟悉的欲望唤醒的时候，他本能地蹭着飞龙的后腰，虽然没有完全完成他的美梦，但离美梦更近一步了，不是吗？念念不忘，必有回响。  
飞龙打开洗浴间里的淋浴开关。当冷水浇在身上的时候，他的晨勃终于消失。看着镜子里自己的脸，“哎，真是失败啊，作为一个养父来说。”他心想，他宁愿遇到养子自慰，然后尴尬而不失礼貌地嘟囔一句“不要太频繁”就关门离开，而不是像这样亲自教导养子自慰，这事不应该是无师自通的嘛？不，他想起来了，他也不是，在那段遥远的少年岁月里，是焰燕教会了他一切，那时候，他们还是感情很好的两兄弟。

“喂，飞龙，你还不起来，逃学被父亲知道了可是要被罚的。”焰燕打开飞龙的房间门，一眼看到床上隆起的小山丘。知道飞龙是在赖床，他转身对着身后的人摇摇头，用口型说了一句：“我叫他，你下去吧。”  
站在焰燕身后的妇女会意地点点头，立刻转身往楼梯走。看着妇女越走越远的背影，焰燕走进飞龙的房间，然后“砰”地一声关上房门。  
感觉到床上突然一沉的飞龙把头露出来，问坐在床边的焰燕：“花姐呢？”  
“走了。”看着从被窝里钻出来的清秀小脸，焰燕笑道，“说吧，你是不是又把哪家的小子打了？”  
“不是。”飞龙眼睛上的长睫毛扑扑闪了两下，脸有点发红。  
看着飞龙脸上突然出现的红晕，焰燕疑心顿起，他转眸想了想，大声说：“我知道了，你是不是扯了哪家小姑娘的辫子？”刚说完，他就摇了摇头，“不会啊，别人不扯你的辫子就不错了，你还扯别人的辫子，不可能。”  
“哥，你走吧。”飞龙丢下一句话后就翻了个身背对着焰燕。  
熟悉飞龙的焰燕听出来飞龙是生气了，就一边轻轻扯裹在飞龙身上的被子一边放低声音赔礼道歉：“嘿，飞龙，对不起，告诉哥哥，你干嘛不起床去上课，父亲发现了可是要罚你的，到时候我帮不了你哦。”  
“罚就罚吧。”飞龙闷闷的声音从被子里传出来。  
焰燕双眼微眯，看着飞龙红通通的耳朵，有点犹豫地问：“你生病了？”说完，他坐直身体，拿起飞龙床头的电话。  
听到焰燕拨电话的声音，飞龙惊得跳起来，一把按住焰燕拨号的手，“你干嘛？”  
“叫花姐找陈医生过来啊。”焰燕理所当然地回答。  
“你别，我没生病。”  
“那你告诉我，今天为什么逃学？”焰燕等了半天也没听到飞龙回答，就自言自语地说，“哎，那我只好叫花姐请陈医生过来了。”说完，他抬起手甩开飞龙的手，飞龙本来就没有按实焰燕的手，加上力气小，被焰燕轻轻一甩就跌坐在了床上。  
“刘焰燕我告诉你，你要是敢找陈医生过来，我就告诉父亲你昨天晚上夜不归宿和女朋友鬼混的事。”飞龙站在床上说。  
焰燕看着飞龙气得腮帮子鼓鼓的脸和一双滴溜溜打转的眼睛，就猜出来飞龙肯定没生病，于是放下电话，挑衅似的昂起头，“说啊，你去告诉父亲我昨天晚上和女朋友出去了，你看父亲是打你还是打我。我17岁了，刘飞龙，我夜不归宿正常得很，你一个14岁没到的小屁孩，逃学，哈，我现在就去叫父亲起来。”  
“哥，我错了。”看到焰燕站起身朝门外方向走去，飞龙立刻识时务者为俊杰地道歉。  
听到飞龙言不由衷的声音，焰燕哪里不知道飞龙是在故意示弱，不过他本来也就是逗逗飞龙，既然飞龙肯低头，他暗地里在心底笑了笑，装模作样地摇了摇头转身走回来，重新坐在床上。“我刚才进门的时候答应了花姐要叫你起床，现在你起来了，我任务就完成了，我叫花姐上来伺候你洗漱好吧。”  
“别叫花姐。”  
飞龙紧张的模样让焰燕大为好奇，他这个一向听父亲话的弟弟到底怎么了，为什么突然要逃学，难不成是被同学孤立了。很有可能，他们家飞龙长得比女孩子还漂亮，但是性格暴躁，一言不合就打架，正好他们老刘家别的人不多，就会打架的人多，那帮老爷们特别喜欢甩着辫子像女孩子一样的飞龙，他们把飞龙宠上了天，只要飞龙甜甜一笑撒个娇，什么看家本领就全都掏出来了，飞龙只要不在家里拉琴就跑出去和那帮家伙混，结果导致他把同龄的男孩子从小揍了个遍，带着小孩上门告状的父母是隔三差五地登门，老刘头被气得无可奈何啊。所以，飞龙突然不上学很有可能是把老师揍了，想到这里，焰燕头上一汗，打老师要挨多少下鞭子？“你到底怎么了，不说我回去了，我赶时间的小屁孩，我女朋友还在等我一起吃早饭呢。”焰燕边说边再次站起来并且往后退了两步。得赶紧走啊，他心想，可千万不能蹚这趟浑水，这个女朋友他才刚得手，正是新鲜的时候，飞龙要害得他一块挨了鞭子，他就得在家乖乖呆几天了，不划算，这笔买卖做不得。

“我尿床了。”飞龙看出来焰燕想要脚底抹油溜，可他想了半天也不知道该怎么办，焰燕这个哥哥虽然不怎么靠谱，但毕竟还是亲人对吧，所以他决定实话实说。  
“啊？”焰燕有点不太敢相信自己的耳朵，连忙追问，“你说什么？尿床？”  
“你叫那么大声干嘛？”飞龙吸了吸鼻子，双眼眼角微微发红，看着焰燕一副忍不住要笑出来的样子，他就知道，肯定会被嘲笑，真是丢脸死了，想到这里，他也不管仆人们是不是会听到，带着哭音大声喊了一句，“你不准笑。”  
“好，我不笑。”看到飞龙眼眶里泛起的雾气，焰燕硬生生把自己的笑意忍住了。他等下一定要找个没人的地方好好大笑一场，这样想的焰燕走回床边，掀开被子看了看床单。飞龙的床单上除了有几根飞龙掉下来的长头发，什么都没有，干燥得很，“床单又没湿，你尿在哪了？”  
飞龙听出焰燕话里的质疑，他也顾不上忸怩，拉起掀开的被子，指着被子里面的水痕说：“这里，一点，尿上面了。”  
焰燕先是瞪大了眼睛，然后终于忍不住地朗声大笑起来。  
飞龙又羞又气，把被子丢在床上，跳到床边用手按住焰燕的嘴，“不准笑，不准笑。”  
焰燕拉下飞龙的手，“好，我不笑，我是高兴。”  
“高兴什么？”飞龙恶声恶气地问。  
“我们飞龙长大了，是个顶天立地的男子汉了。”  
“我早就是男子汉了，”听到焰燕的夸奖，飞龙很是受用，“不过，尿床怎么就长大了？”  
焰燕想了想问：“你们还没上生理卫生课。”  
“上了，”飞龙苦恼地想了想，“不过，那课不好玩，我就约那几个说我像女孩子的小子打架了。”  
“我知道了。”焰燕用手扶了扶额，飞龙没有要好的男同学，也就意味着没有互相交换杂志交流心得的同龄小伙伴，所以什么都不知道。飞龙不像他，即使不上课，也早就清楚这是怎么回事了。焰燕放下手，拉起床上的被子，指着那个差不多要消失的水痕对飞龙说，“飞龙，这叫画地图，也就是梦遗，说明男孩子长成男人了。你是不是昨天晚上梦见谁了？”  
“呃，”飞龙有点不好意思地回答，“我梦见那个谁，就是胸很鼓的那个，你知道的，那个新来的英语口语陪练。”  
“确实，胸很大，我也喜欢。”焰燕回想起他和飞龙共同的英语口语陪练，那个中短发的大二女生，赞同地点点头，“穿得也时尚，在英国长大肯定放得开，滋味一定不错。”  
“嗯？”焰燕后面说话的声音越来越低，飞龙没有听清楚，就推了推他的肩膀问，“你刚才还说了什么？”  
“没什么。”焰燕摇摇头把心里的幻想甩掉了，老刘头可不喜欢他和女家教们搞在一起，被发现了挨鞭子是轻的，停半年一年零花钱就重了。  
见焰燕不说，飞龙有点怀疑，但他也知道追问焰燕是追问不出来的，他想了想强调：“哥，不准告诉别人哦，尤其是花姐。”  
焰燕先是点点头，然后又立刻摇摇头，“这有什么好跟别人说的，不过肯定要告诉花姐。”  
“为什么？”飞龙不干了，他朦朦胧胧地知道这种事不应该让花姐知道。  
“花姐是专门伺候你的，你长大了，以后这种事情天天都有，她得专门给你洗被套啊。以前我也告诉红姐了，她可高兴了，一直说我长大了。”  
“这样啊。”飞龙不说话了，他跟焰燕两个人每人都有一个从小照顾他们的年长女仆，专门负责安排他们的衣食，他的是花姐，焰燕的是红姐。  
“哎，我告诉你一个办法，不过不要玩太多，一天一次就够了，要不然啊，以后和女人就不行了。每天晚上一次，保准你第二天地图画得小。”焰燕越想越觉得自己方法可行，“来来来，哥哥示范给你看。”  
飞龙看着焰燕把藏在裤子里的玩意掏出来，不禁有些好笑，“你是要和我比大小吗？我的不比你小哦？”说完，飞龙同样把分身从睡裤里掏出来。这个游戏他太熟悉了，在男厕那些说他像女孩子的男同学们总是喜欢和他比这个，当然他们要是不服气，他就会揍到他们服气。  
右手已经开始熟练撸动分身的焰燕回答：“又不是小孩子，比什么大小？”虽然他口里这么说，但他的头依然还是凑了过来。“哟，不错嘛，小子，你这小兄弟可以啊，以后一定有很多女人哭着喊着要跟你。”  
飞龙眉毛一扬附和道：“那是，也不看看是谁的兄弟。”  
听出来飞龙是把他和自己都吹捧了的焰燕笑骂：“臭小子，别说话，跟着学。对，聪明。”  
就这样，飞龙在焰燕的指导下完成了他人生中的第一次自慰。

飞龙扯下浴巾擦干净身上的水珠，穿上睡袍的时候，他看着全身镜里的自己，又再一次地愣住了神。  
焰燕刚踏进飞龙的房间，就听到背对着自己的飞龙发出倒吸气声，于是他人还没有走近，声音先到了，“你这是怎么了？”  
听到焰燕懒懒的声音在房间里响起，蹲着的花姐站了起来，“焰少爷，飞少爷差点被人打破相了。”  
“什么？”焰燕连忙跑上前去，搂着飞龙的肩膀把飞龙转了个身。看着飞龙额角上隐隐透出血迹的绷带他不由得一阵心痛，“是谁家的小子那么大胆，小爷我打断他一条腿。”  
“没事，哥，别听花姐瞎说。我这都没缝针，就蹭破了点皮。”说完飞龙抬起手准备摸自己头上的伤口。  
焰燕一把拍下飞龙往上伸的手，“你还乱摸。”  
听到焰燕的责备声，花姐立刻表示赞同，“对啊，飞少爷，你可不能乱摸，你这伤到的可是脸，要是没治疗好，额头会留疤，到时候就真破相了。”   
“我一个男孩子，怕什么留疤不留疤？我又不是女孩子需要靠脸生活，而且陈医生说了，我不是疤痕体质，留疤的可能性小，我从小到大就没留过疤。”  
看着飞龙无所谓的样子，花姐摇了摇头反驳：“话不能这么说，飞少爷。哪个小姑娘不喜欢长得俊的男人。老天爷，您老人家可要保佑我们家飞少爷健健康康、顺顺利利啊。”说完，花姐作了个揖。  
焰燕没理会花姐的絮絮叨叨，低头问飞龙核心问题：“你伤到的是脑袋，去医院检查过没有，有没有问题，会不会留后遗症，现在头还晕不晕，这事告诉了父亲没有？”  
“我刚从医院回来，检查了一切正常，头也不晕。陈医生告诉我，我的伤口看起来吓人，其实就是一道细口子，没伤到里面，绑个绷带止住血就好了。不过为了安全起见，还需要静养一个月，一个月以后再去复查一次。这事父亲已经知道了，他派人去处理了。”  
听到飞龙说话口齿清晰，条理分明，焰燕心里清楚飞龙应该是没事，就点了点头继续问：“打你的那小子呢？”  
“在医院躺着呢。”说着，飞龙笑出声来，“谁叫他嘲笑我长得矮，那么高的个子还不是照样被我揍了一顿好的。听说他肋骨断了两根，要躺好长一段时间呢。他父母原来还准备来家里找父亲，结果父亲派去的人吓唬他们说我伤的是脑袋，治疗时间更久，还向他们要赔偿，他们看我血流不止的样子以为我伤得更重，就不敢说什么了。我聪明吧。”  
“臭小子。”焰燕又好气又好笑，“哪有人拿自己脑袋开玩笑的。”虽然他听飞龙说得轻描淡写，但心里还是很担心，决定等晚上陈医生上门的时候再详细问飞龙的具体检查结果。父亲老了，他想，越来越相信和气生财，所以有时候被人欺负到头上了也没有什么反应。正思索着家里事情的焰燕发现飞龙又抬起手准备摸头上的绷带，就再一次伸出手拍下飞龙的手，“绷带都绑好了，别摸。”  
“哦。”飞龙应了一声放下手。  
焰燕看着飞龙一副毫不在意的模样，忍不住想捏飞龙的脸让他听话一点，可看到飞龙头上的绷带，他又改变了主意。等会飞龙甩头动作太大导致伤口裂开或者是头晕就不好了，这样想的他转而曲起手指刮了刮飞龙的鼻尖，“等一个月以后你头上的伤好了，我带你骑马去。”  
“好，一言为定。”飞龙笑着说。  
“焰少爷，飞少爷要去医院检查了没问题才可以骑马，不然我就向老爷告状去。”与飞龙声音同时响起的还有花姐的念叨。  
“知道了。”焰燕和飞龙异口同声地回答，然后两个人相视而笑。

“哎，你在看哪个小姑娘呢？”姗姗来迟的少女推了推焰燕的肩膀埋怨。从她进入马场开始，她就发现焰燕的目光一直停留在那个骑在马背上的纤瘦的编着长辫子的女孩身上，连她已经走到他的身边了都没有发现。  
焰燕侧过头来瞥了她一眼，冷冷地说：“别乱说话，那是我弟，病刚好出来骑马玩呢。他最讨厌别人说他像女孩子了，要是被他听见，他揍你的时候我可帮不上忙。”  
原来是刘家那个小魔王，少女的心“咯噔”响了一声，她早就听说那小魔王到处惹是生非，只是没想到他和焰燕的关系居然那么好，更没想到他会留长发。“是我说错话了，焰，我不知道他留长头发嘛。”少女知道焰燕喜欢自己低眉顺眼撒娇的模样，立刻把说话的声音调小。  
焰燕果然被少女取悦了，声音里开始浮现出笑意，“家里老头子以前留长头发的，所以飞龙就跟着留了，他要是不留就得我留了。你喜欢我长头发的样子吗？”  
想了想焰燕编辫子的模样，少女摇了摇头笑着回答：“我最喜欢现在的焰了。”  
焰燕笑了，伸出手揽住少女的肩膀，“我们家这个臭小子啊，就是个喜欢打架的，他生起气来可不管男女都一样揍，你啊，说话小心一点知道吗？”   
少女听出了焰燕话里的警告，连忙把头埋在焰燕的颈窝里，“焰，你知道我人笨口拙，要是说错话了，你可得救我。”  
焰燕用手轻轻拍了拍少女的肩膀，“那当然，你是我的女人，叫你过来就是教这臭小子怎么和女人相处的。”  
“你真是个好哥哥。”少女奉承说。  
“本来就是。”焰燕笑着接话。


	26. 心悦君兮君不知

从马场回来的当天晚上，焰燕走进了刘的卧室。  
“你说让飞龙剪短发？”刘看着站在自己面前一脸笃定的焰燕，“为什么突然有这种想法？是飞龙自己提的？”  
“他？他根本就没有意识到。”焰燕摇了摇头否定刘的猜测，“是我自己想的，他应该要剪短头发了。”  
“理由。”刘言简意赅。  
“父亲，飞龙这次和人打架的原因不止是别人说他像女孩，更重要的是别人嫌弃他是个小个子。他还有两个月就到十四岁了，可他的身高才一米五，我十四岁的时候都快一米七了，他该不会是随了母亲吧。”  
焰燕的话让刘一愣，是啊，他都差点忘记了，飞龙快十四岁了，可飞龙的身高，真是太矮了。他回想了会邓的情形，邓身材中等，虽然算不上高大，但绝对不是矮个子，莫非，飞龙的生母个子很小？想到这里，刘有点不太肯定的回答：“也许，他还没到时候长个儿？”  
焰燕在心里翻了个白眼，“父亲，您信吗？”见刘没有接话，他又继续说了下去，“本来他就矮还编着个辫子，他的同学受他欺负了那么多年，现在长得比他高比他壮，肯定联合起来还给他啊，当然他那个臭脾气也是一点就爆。这次还好，没伤到脑袋，但次数多了就不一定了。以前他和同学相比身高相差不大，他身手好我们也不怕他被人欺负，现在······”焰燕故意没有把话说完，而是停顿在这里，把决定权交给刘。  
知子莫若父，刘立刻看出了焰燕的小心思，焰燕和飞龙两兄弟感情好他觉得很好，而且焰燕作为一个未来的首领知道收买将来帮手的心，做得也算可圈可点，索性成全他好了。于是刘点了点，“把话一次给我说完。”  
知道父亲已经大致同意自己建议的焰燕把他的想法全部和盘托出：“第一，飞龙要剪短发，有个男孩子的样子；第二，每天三次牛奶，不能间断；第三，他也不要再练琴了，我怀疑他就是被小提琴压矮的，他应该每天游泳跑步骑马，和我一起去练习高尔夫，如果他不喜欢打球，就当我的球童。”  
看焰燕越说越兴奋，刘瞥了焰燕一眼。到底还是不够稳重，他在心里摇了摇头，等焰燕说完之后，他冷着脸不置可否的点点头，“我知道了，你先出去吧。”  
焰燕看着刘突然拉下来的脸心情变得有点沮丧，他感觉到自己的满腔热情被一盆冷水浇灭了。顿时，他收起笑容小声说：“好的，父亲，那我先回房了。”  
“去吧。”刘依然惜墨如金。

让飞龙剪短发吗？刘端起一杯茶，他从来没有想过要让飞龙留长发，飞龙小时候留的是齐耳短发，那天他摸着飞龙的头随口说了一句“飞龙的头发真的很漂亮呢，要剪掉的话就太可惜了”，飞龙就把这句话牢牢记在了心上，从此留了长发。凭心而论，比起焰燕，其实作为小儿子的飞龙更得自己喜欢，不但因为飞龙长得粉妆玉琢，一副秀气外露的模样，更因为飞龙活泼好动，精力十足，只要和运动沾上边，他轻易就很拿手，相比之下，焰燕就逊色很多了。只是可惜，飞龙不是自己的亲生儿子。想到这里，刘一口气喝干了手上的茶。  
飞龙长到八岁的时候，白蛇所有的下属都很喜欢这位飞少爷了，几乎呈现了一片倒的趋势。看着越来越相形见绌的长子焰燕，他心里不是不着急，这时候二当家提出了两家联姻的建议。二当家的女儿蒙卓他见过，因为很小的时候就被送去英国的女校精心培养，所以整个人仪态端庄，待人处事落落大方。于是他想都没想地点头同意了。事关到未来女婿，知道飞龙身世的二当家还想出了个办法，让飞龙往艺术方面走，学艺术的人感情丰富，相对单纯，容易掌控，而且日后邓询问起来，刘家也能还邓一个受过良好教育的孩子，更显得并没有亏待飞龙半分。  
想法敲定之后，他立刻给飞龙找来了各种老师，只是没想到飞龙在半年内气走了两位书法家三位绘画大师和五位钢琴教师，最后一把可以跟着飞龙长大的小提琴把飞龙定住了。飞龙的运动神经发达，平衡力好，小提琴轻松上手，很快就拉得像模像样。平时心烦的时候，看着留着长发在窗边拉琴的飞龙，他恍然间就会忘记一切烦恼，有种岁月静好的感慨。飞龙心思敏锐，也能察觉到这点，每次在外面闯了祸，都会主动说：“父亲，我拉琴给你听吧。”看着飞龙小心翼翼偷看自己的样子，他准备抓起鞭子的手就会悄悄松开，心想难怪会有“最喜小儿无赖”之说。只是，现在，要飞龙放弃拉琴吗？算了，他想，飞龙毕竟是个男孩子，女娃娃个子小点还能嫁得出去，男孩子，必须要高大才行，更何况，飞龙还是白蛇未来的二当家，从小被人欺负长大算怎么回事。

第二天飞龙回到家的时候，就被人带着剪去了长发，他一脸懵懂地问站在自己身旁观看的花姐：“花姐，这是父亲交代的吗？”  
“是老爷吩咐的，要飞少爷剪短头发，从今天开始每天喝三次牛奶，不用再拉琴，练习游泳骑马就好，对了，还要飞少爷你跟焰少爷一起学习打高尔夫。”花姐喜上眉梢地回答。她一直很担心飞龙的个子，如今老爷终于发话，她悬着的一颗心才总算放下了。她是少数几个知道飞龙身世的人之一。飞龙是她从小看着长大的，说句僭越的话，她把飞龙当成亲儿子。她不是看不出来老爷想把飞龙往柔弱里养，幸好飞龙本身是个调皮捣蛋的男孩子，一路健健康康平平安安地长大了，现在更是要变回男孩子的打扮，她心里真是说不出的高兴啊。只是飞龙的神色看起来不怎么高兴，“飞少爷，你不愿意吗？”  
听到花姐小心地询问，飞龙朝着花姐笑，“我很高兴，就是感觉父亲那么忙，不会想得那么细致，这些小事应该都是哥哥提起的吧。他是不是想要我当他的球童啊？”  
“这个花姐不知道。”焰少爷是老爷的继承人，她们当仆人的不会随便乱说话。  
“我猜花姐也不知道。”飞龙继续笑，“反正兵来将挡，水来土掩，我才不怕焰燕呢。”  
这次花姐没有再接话了。

焰燕走进飞龙的房间，看到飞龙坐在地上背靠着床，身体四周全是翻开的书。“你这满屋子乱七八糟的干什么呢？难得今天天气好，我们玩几杆去。”  
飞龙只是抬头瞥了焰燕一眼，什么话都没有说，又低下头拿笔在本子上继续写。   
焰燕看着飞龙认真的模样心里大为好奇，于是走到飞龙身边一屁股坐在地上并排着飞龙，同时视线往飞龙膝盖上摊开的本子上移。看了几行后，他笑道：“原来是在写情书啊，漂亮吗？”  
飞龙听到焰燕的问话，停住了书写的笔，抬起头眼睛看向前方，用少年特有的变声期嗓音回答：“很漂亮，是我见过的最漂亮的混血女孩。”  
焰燕听出飞龙说话语气里含的纯然恋慕，不由得脸上浮现出笑容，他的弟弟啊，也学会喜欢人了。“臭小子长大了呢，”他伸出右手摸飞龙的头想这样打趣飞龙，却在手触碰到飞龙头发的瞬间愣住了，好柔顺的头发，居然比他现在女朋友景妍的头发发质还要好。  
“手拿下来，我又不是小孩子。”飞龙有些生气地轻微侧脸看向焰燕，他从小就因为头发被同学取笑，除了父亲和花姐，其他人碰他的头发他都会觉得反感，焰燕因为是自己的亲哥哥，算半个例外吧，要是其他人这样摸他的头发，他早就一拳招呼过去了。  
焰燕连忙收回手，“不是上个月才剪的头发吗，怎么一个月就长那么长了。”  
飞龙瞟了一眼焰燕，他和焰燕上个月一起剪的头发，明明他们两个人头发修剪的长度一样，可现在他的头发看起来却比焰燕的头发长了差不多一寸。“我怎么知道，剪短发都两年多了，可每次帮我修头发的人都说我的头发长得快。”  
“我看你平时吃得也不少，每天运动量也够，却那么瘦，估计是能量都被头发吃了，所以头发长得快。”焰燕的目光从飞龙的头往下打量了会飞龙的上身，飞龙的身体看起来非常单薄，虽然男孩子长个的时候会瘦，但飞龙实在是瘦了，别人看到了还以为他们老刘家不给飞龙吃饱饭呢。  
“可能吧。”想起自己纤瘦的身材，飞龙立刻气鼓鼓地转过脸盯着前方的墙。  
“好在个长高了，有一米七了吧？”焰燕立刻安慰飞龙。  
“刚刚到，应该还会再长。”飞龙的心情霎时变好了，是啊，虽然他瘦，但他不矮啊。

焰燕端详着飞龙，他觉得飞龙比小时候好玩了，以前的飞龙是个炮仗，完全禁不得逗，现在人长大了两岁，倒是变得比以前脾气好了。其实焰燕不知道的是，飞龙的性格根本没有任何改变，只是他们两个人经常在一起骑马打球，相处的时间比以前多，飞龙对他的容忍性变大了而已。   
焰燕感觉自己是第一次这么仔细观察飞龙的侧脸，他像发现新大陆一般发现飞龙的眼睫毛很长，还有一些微微地往上翘，并且会随着飞龙的呼吸轻轻颤动。“好长的眼睫毛啊，好像可以在上面放东西一样，比许多女孩子的眼睫毛都要长，就是不知道会不会像女孩子的眼睫毛那样软。”他心想。等他回过神的时候，他的一根手指已经碰上了飞龙的眉毛，正准备往下移，瞬间他福临心至的把手往上挪，手指往上翘挑起飞龙额前的头发，看着飞龙额角上一道隐约可见的印痕问：“不是说不会留疤吗，怎么还有痕迹？”  
飞龙在焰燕的手碰到自己脸的时候有一瞬间的惊讶，然后听到焰燕的问话，才知道原来焰燕是在关心自己，于是头稍微往焰燕方向侧了侧，笑道：“没事的，陈医生说这痕迹再过两年就会完全消失，而且就算有伤疤，还有头发挡着呢，再说我一个男人，怕什么留疤？”  
焰燕把手抽回来，飞龙的脸细腻光滑，皮肤触感比他交往过的任何一个女朋友都要柔腻。刚才他还发现了一件他平时忽略的事情，那就是飞龙和他一样经常参加户外运动，可飞龙明显比他白皙得多，“估计是喝牛奶的原因，不知道要是让景妍也这么喝牛奶，皮肤会不会变得像飞龙这样好？”他心想。

“哥！”  
“干嘛？”焰燕正在心里盘算着要是景妍的皮肤也像飞龙这么细滑，他该有多舒服，又可以解锁什么新姿势，这时突然被飞龙的叫声打断幻想，他不由得恼怒地提高声音回应。  
“你叫那么大声干什么？问你问题呢。”飞龙侧着头面对着焰燕没好气地说，心里想也不知道焰燕是想到什么了，一脸猥琐的笑容，果然，他这个哥哥还是像小时候一样不靠谱。  
“快说。”焰燕不耐烦的接话，回想起刚才自己脑袋里面的画面，他有点心痒痒了，下面的小兄弟也有点蠢蠢欲动。赶快解决完这臭小子的麻烦事，好去找景妍，他心里决定。  
飞龙翻了个白眼，“我是说你女朋友交往得多，所以想向你请教一下，我到底要怎么写她才肯定会接受我？”飞龙重复了一遍问题。  
“哟，真是破天荒，臭小子居然用请教这么正式的词语，虽说语气吧，还是那么差，但也足够作为以后调侃他的证据了。”心里得意满满的焰燕掩饰不住笑容地准备扫视飞龙的脸，却在看到飞龙完全转过来面对着自己的那张正脸的时候再次愣住了。飞龙的脸他是从小看到大的，却从来没有哪一次让他觉得这么震撼。在那一瞬间他的脑袋里突然涌现出了很多类似于“国色天香”“倾国倾城”之类奇怪的词语。“人们都说女大十八变，可是男大也会十八变吗？”他心想。不同于十四岁时候的清秀，十六岁的飞龙五官彻底长开了，眉毛眼睛鼻子嘴唇无一处不是恰到好处，尤其是飞龙的那双眼睛，清亮灵动中还带着一丝无辜，让人看得不由自主地心动。察觉到自己的心脏在“砰砰砰”急速跳个不停的焰燕下意识地侧过脸，避开飞龙的视线，鬼使神差地说了一句：“山有木兮木有枝，心悦君兮君不知。”  
“这句不错，果然是有过很多任女朋友的情圣。”飞龙点点头，转回身低头记下焰燕刚才说的话。  
听到飞龙肯定的声音响起，焰燕重新转过头看向飞龙，只见飞龙正低眉浅笑地在笔走龙蛇。望着飞龙那张仿佛馆藏名画里才会出现的古典绝色侧脸，他脱口而出：“可这句是男人写给男人的。”  
“啊？”飞龙有些惊讶地转头看向焰燕。  
“不过最后的结果是他们两个当天晚上就睡在一起了。”  
“喔，这就是我的目的了，过程出处不重要。”飞龙丝毫没有注意到焰燕已经变得干涩的嗓音，笑逐颜开地继续写他的情书。  
坐在飞龙身旁的焰燕看了一眼专注写字的飞龙，头转回前方轻轻地呼出一口气。刚才看着飞龙微微轻启的浅红色嘴唇，他的身上突然窜出一股邪火，整个人顿时口干舌燥起来，身下的分身也不受控制地高高昂首致敬。幸好看到飞龙眼睛里自己的身影，他想，他清醒了过来。他到底在胡思乱想些什么，这可是他的亲弟弟，一个男孩子。  
等了一会之后，焰燕站了起来，头也不回地朝门外走去。

一个星期之后，飞龙突然跑到焰燕的房间，手挂上焰燕的肩膀，“走，哥，我请你喝酒去。”  
焰燕侧头看向志得意满的飞龙，会意地问：“得手了？”  
“对。”飞龙重重地点了点头，“多亏了大哥，画龙点睛，手到擒来。”  
焰燕低低地笑了一声，这根本就还是他们家的臭小子嘛，哪里有什么改变，他那天啊，大概是魔怔了吧，想到这里他在心里摇了摇头，问：“戴套了没有？”  
“怎么能戴套？我才不干那种隔靴搔痒的事。”  
果然，焰燕心想，“注意安全啊，小子。”  
“放心，我和她都是自重的人，我们都是第一次。”  
“笨蛋，我是叫你别弄出私生子，第一次最容易中招了。”  
“大哥这么清楚，是不是有私生子啊？”  
“臭小子，看我不抽死你，拿我开玩笑。”焰燕抬起手甩下飞龙搭在他肩膀上的手，快走两步作势去拿鞭子。他是有未婚妻的人，和女人谈恋爱可以，私生子是不允许有的。  
飞龙看焰燕脸黑的模样，知道是自己兴奋过头了，连忙道歉：“大哥别生气，我知道错了，我们还去上次你和我去的那家店，波本，好吗？”  
“算你小子识相。”焰燕看飞龙服软，见好就收，“以后不准再拿这种事情开玩笑，知道吗？”   
“遵命，长官。”飞龙做了个敬礼的姿势。  
焰燕被飞龙的样子逗乐了，走回去把手挂在飞龙的肩膀上，“还是哥哥请你喝酒吧，祝贺你告别处男之身。”  
“好。”飞龙毫无停顿地接话。


	27. 背灯和月就花阴

焰燕打开飞龙的房间门，看到飞龙在的时候他愣了一下，再定睛一看，发现飞龙正在对着电视屏幕自慰，于是他迅速关上了门，同时挂上了插销。随着他和飞龙的距离越来越近，他听到了从电视里传出来的轻微女声呻吟声。这时，一边用手撸动着自己分身一边看向他的飞龙终于开口：“你有什么事？”  
“来找套子，我的刚用完，不想出去买了。倒是你，怎么自己在家里玩？”焰燕站在飞龙的床边有些奇怪的问。  
“等我一下。”飞龙转回头重新看着电视画面，他现在正到关键的时候，顾不上回答焰燕的问题。  
焰燕一动也不动地从上往下看飞龙的动作。只见飞龙闭着眼睛，手快速地撸动了几下他自己的分身，然后用手指指腹狠狠地在龟头上来回摩挲了几把，紧接着他就发出了比电视里还要勾人的“哼哼”呻吟声，与此同时，白色的液体缓缓地从他的指缝间渗出来。  
完事的飞龙往后一倒，双手分开在身体两侧，瘫在床上平缓气息。  
看着衣服敞开，裤子褪在大腿上，裸露的身体皮肤和脸全都潮红的飞龙，焰燕微微眯了眯眼。此刻他的血液沸腾咽喉发干呼吸变粗下身起立心狂跳不止，他不是什么都没有经历过的雏鸟，飞龙的第一次自慰甚至是他教的，可他没想到第二次看飞龙自慰他居然再次心动了。是的，再次心动，两个月前的那一天他就对飞龙动了心，只是他无法接受，所以他选择欺骗自己，可现在飞龙如此美好的胴体躺在他身前，面对这种纯真又妖艳的诱惑他很难克制自己。他知道他的脑袋里已经生出了一个惊世骇俗的念头，荒谬却甜美。稳定了一会心神之后，他若无其事地坐在了飞龙的床上，抽出几张纸巾递给飞龙，“快清理干净吧。”  
飞龙接过焰燕递过来的纸巾，随意往自己身上一擦，然后团了团，坐起身，把纸团扔进了垃圾桶里。  
焰燕视线往下扫了一眼飞龙软趴趴的分身，笑道：“今天女朋友没时间？”  
“不是。”飞龙不太高兴地回答。  
“吵架了？”  
“分手了。”  
听出飞龙说话的语气里充满了气恼，焰燕继续扮演着知心大哥的角色，“我记得你们才在一起不久，怎么就分手了？哥哥对付女人还算拿手，不如说给哥哥听，让哥哥帮你想想办法？”  
“不可能了。”飞龙断然否定。  
“那么肯定，万一能挽回呢？”  
“挽回不了的。”飞龙的情绪突然变得激动，“她嫌我瘦，觉得我不能给她安全感，不能保护她，我从小打架都没有输过，她居然说我不能保护她。她还说我长得比她好看，她宁愿去找一个胖的相貌普通的男人也不愿意继续和我在一起。真是莫名其妙。”飞龙到底还是没有忍住，一股脑把他心里的不满全部都告诉了焰燕。  
“你是长得比许多女人都更漂亮啊，否则我也不会想要你。”焰燕心想，他伸出手揽住飞龙的肩膀，安慰说：“那是她没眼光，我们老刘家的人也看不上她。等她找了胖男人才会知道你的好，胖熊不如瘦猴。”  
“嗯？”飞龙侧头看向焰燕，脸上全是好奇。他到底是少年心性，初恋于他而言不过是一次普通的经历，因为他动心不到两天仅凭一封情书就追到了对方，一个星期完成了所有过程，之后就是两天一次争吵三天一次冷战的循环。这段感情中他能回忆起来的只有他曾经的付出和做过的妥协，至于美好的纪念，简直屈指可数。何况分手的时候他得到的评价是他从小到大都在力证错误的判定，然而他的恋人却从根本上否定了他，他不会去挽回的，他想。  
焰燕也转过头对视着飞龙的眼睛，他扬了扬眉，“所谓胖的壮的，也许只有二十分钟，像你这种瘦的，可能就会半小时。”  
“我本来就半小时。”事关男人的尊严，飞龙猛地站了起来。  
“哦？”感觉手臂一空的焰燕，身体一倒躺在了飞龙的床上。  
听出焰燕语气里的不相信，飞龙转过身看着仰躺在自己床上的焰燕，“我就是半小时，你呢？”  
“三十五分钟。”焰燕笑。  
“我不信。”飞龙摇头，这种事情空口无凭又没有办法证明，焰燕就是故意多说五分钟的。  
焰燕从床上坐起来，然后站起身，再次伸手揽住飞龙的肩膀，闻着飞龙身上残余牛奶味和汗液交织的味道，低声说：“要不你和哥哥比比？”  
“怎么比？”飞龙同样低声问。  
焰燕勾了勾嘴角，他现在已经有一米八了，一米七的飞龙真是适合被他搂在怀里亲吻啊。“我带你去。”  
坐在焰燕车里的飞龙心里有种说不出的兴奋，焰燕神神秘秘的样子彻底勾起了他的好奇心。他隐约地觉得他们两个应该是去做某件坏事，但又也许他是去提前推开某扇新世界的大门。

望着衣冠整齐躺在床的另一侧悠闲抽着旱烟低头看怀表的焰燕，飞龙有一丝犹豫。察觉到了飞龙的目光，焰燕抬起头看着飞龙笑：“放心吧，曼妮是我新交的女朋友，第一次就跟了我，除了我没有别人，干净的，抓紧时间。”  
“我······”真要当着焰燕的面和焰燕的女朋友做吗，飞龙还是有点放不开。  
焰燕看着全身赤裸侧躺在床上促狭地看着自己的曼妮和只脱光了上衣就坐在那里动也不动的飞龙，摇了摇头。“飞龙，过来。”他叫。  
飞龙挪到焰燕身边。  
焰燕把手上的旱烟一把塞到飞龙的怀里，“事后一根烟，快活似神仙。你先抽着玩，哥哥我上了。”说完，他不紧不慢地脱光全身衣服，然后对曼妮招了招手。  
曼妮刚挪到焰燕身边，就被焰燕压着身体狠插了进去。  
飞龙看到焰燕对曼妮没有半分怜惜，腰动得又快又猛，不一会儿曼妮就被插得大声呻吟起来。他到底是个血气方刚的少年，又经历过人事，现在看着两条肉虫在自己近在咫尺的地方翻滚，听着男女交欢时特有的喘息呻吟声，他发觉自己可耻地硬了。  
焰燕一直用眼角余光注意着飞龙，当看到飞龙的脸上布满可疑的红晕之后，他停下了撞击的动作，抽出分身坐直身体，“飞龙”他扭过头面对着飞龙。  
飞龙看懂了焰燕脸上表情的含义，他不自觉地咬了咬嘴唇，脱下身上的裤子。  
焰燕愉快地笑了，他把曼妮拉起来，让曼妮坐在自己怀里，然后双手拨开曼妮的两团臀肉，露出里面的小穴，“隔江犹唱后庭花，你来帮她开苞旱路，怎么样？”  
飞龙摇了摇头，他不喜欢走旱路，不够润滑。  
“那我走旱路，你走水路。”焰燕低下头对怀里的曼妮说，“宝贝，转个身。”  
飞龙听到曼妮轻轻“嗯”了一声，然后往旁边一挪准备转身，立刻发声阻止：“不，不行。”  
焰燕听到飞龙干涩的声音，故作为难地笑，“你还真是好胜心强啊。”看着飞龙一脸疑惑的样子，他继续说：“哥哥怕了你了，那就双龙入一洞吧，比大小，比硬度，比持久。不愧是我的好弟弟，会玩。曼妮，你是个有福气的人，能让我和弟弟两个人同时伺候你。”  
曼妮抬起头刚说了个“焰”字就被焰燕狠狠抓住了臀肉，于是她又低下了头，整个人靠在焰燕怀里。她和焰燕在一起有小半年时间了，跟据她的了解，焰燕这个人如果顺了他的意，他就会对她千宠万爱，可如果不小心忤逆了他，就会被他拳打脚踢。所以既然今天这事躲不过去，她倒不如放松身体好好享受。  
飞龙看着焰燕的笑脸点了点头，事到如今他根本没有办法后退，而且他也跃跃欲试，毕竟看到过和亲身实践过是不一样的。

飞龙和曼妮听从焰燕的指挥侧躺下来，等飞龙从曼妮背后进入到曼妮的身体里之后，焰燕同样侧躺了下来。他托着飞龙的手把曼妮上面的那条腿再抬高了一点，然后他对着面朝着自己的曼妮说：“宝贝，放轻松，我会很小心的，我保证你一定会很舒服。”  
“嗯”曼妮轻轻应了一声。  
“飞龙，我进来了。”  
“好。”  
焰燕先是轻轻戳入几次，每次都是只插进小半个龟头，当感觉到曼妮已经达到可以容纳他的状态时，他猛地一下用力把整个龟头挤进曼妮的身体里。瞬间，与曼妮痛苦的一声“啊”同时响起的还有飞龙舒适的“哼”的一声。听到飞龙的声音，焰燕顿了顿，享受了会与飞龙亲密无间毫无空隙的紧贴之后，他缓慢而又坚定地把整根分身没入到曼妮体内。  
飞龙坚硬的分身本来就被曼妮温暖狭窄的洞穴箍得舒爽异常，焰燕的进入让本来狭窄的洞穴变的更加狭窄了，同时曼妮洞穴的挤压也变得更加巨大。虽然他和焰燕两个人之间隔着曼妮，但他能通过自己分身和焰燕分身地贴合感觉到焰燕的脉搏跳动。这时焰燕开始动了，两根硬棒之间相互摩擦燃起的高温让他的心头一震，“好舒服”他想。他望向焰燕，发现焰燕同样也在望着他。看出焰燕是一样舒服之后，他对着焰燕勾了勾嘴角，焰燕立刻对着他眨了眨眼。于是他在焰燕的缓慢引导下，变得和焰燕动作同步，两人默契地同时向前同时后退，然后又变成他后退焰燕向前，他向前焰燕后退，两根硬棒始终都保持着相互摩擦。很快，焰燕不再满足于这种程度地抽插了，他和曼妮被焰燕压着翻了一个身，变成他仰躺在床上，曼妮压在他身上，焰燕跪在他和曼妮的两腿之间。他刚向后抽出了一点分身就立刻被焰燕打断了进程。紧接着焰燕开启了高速猛烈撞击模式，他的分身埋在曼妮体内，被迫一同承受着焰燕的撞击，偶尔被焰燕带出来一点，又迅速被焰燕重新撞进去。为了保证两个人在抽插过程中不被曼妮的洞穴吐出来，他的双手牢牢固定着曼妮的腰部，同时焰燕的手紧紧抓住曼妮的臀部。只是一旦动作激烈，焰燕的手就会经常往下滑，变成死死扣住他的臀部两侧，每到这个时候，他都有一种自己也被焰燕操了的错觉，可相对应的他的分身也会被焰燕狠狠地摩擦。直上云宵的快感令他再也忍不住地随着身上女人的呻吟声开口发出快乐的“哼哼”声。  
焰燕看着飞龙因为情欲而泛红的脸庞，真是美玉生晕，他想。他故意挑的曼妮这里，曼妮个子小，他可以略过曼妮的头顶观察到飞龙的反应。不过，要是飞龙事后回想起来情绪反弹就不好了，要徐徐图之，事缓则圆，这样想的他停下了快速抽插，对着身下的飞龙说：“到你了，飞龙。”说完，他抽出分身，翻身仰躺在床上。“宝贝，来。”他朝曼妮伸出双手。  
曼妮从飞龙身上下来，面对着焰燕从焰燕的分身上缓缓坐下，然后趴在焰燕身上。  
飞龙跪在焰燕和曼妮两腿之间，照葫芦画瓢模仿着焰燕刚才的进入。  
焰燕最后“嗯”地一声射在曼妮体内时，接触到焰燕体液的飞龙一愣，腰眼一松，也被刺激得射在了曼妮体内。  
十五分钟之后，飞龙和焰燕又再度雄起，兴致勃勃地开始了各种新尝试。

焰燕并没有留宿在曼妮家，他把飞龙载到了自己名下的宾馆，和飞龙住进了同一间房。  
“飞龙。”焰燕轻声叫飞龙的名字，看飞龙没有反应，他笑了笑，俯下身体亲吻飞龙的嘴唇，可惜他只是碰了碰飞龙的嘴唇，飞龙就显得很不舒服的样子头往旁边摆，然后翻了个身，变成趴卧在床上。  
焰燕看着飞龙背后曼妮留下来的抓痕，眼神一深，再次俯下身体在抓痕上轻轻地吮吸，直到把曼妮所有的痕迹消灭之后，他才抬起身体，走下床。  
第二天飞龙醒来的时候发现床上只有自己一个人，心里感觉有些奇怪，他明明记得昨天晚上为了省事他和焰燕住的同一间房。“难道焰燕已经先走了？”他心想，“哥。”他走下床喊了一声。“这里。”随即他听到焰燕的声音从阳台上传过来。  
飞龙走到阳台，发现焰燕正躺在躺椅上，看焰燕的模样应该是整个晚上都睡在了这里。“怎么没在房间，是我把你挤下床了？”  
听到飞龙的调侃，焰燕坐起身摇摇头，“本来想来这里抽烟，结果直接睡着了。”  
“你在这里也睡得着，昨天晚上在房间里我都感觉有蚊子了。”飞龙抱怨说。  
焰燕扬了扬眉，不以为意地说：“我没感觉到，可能是我太困了吧。”  
“出来一晚上了，我们回去吧。”飞龙沐浴着清晨的阳光说。  
望着飞龙在阳光下更加闪耀的一双眼睛，焰燕站起来伸了个懒腰。“父亲这时候肯定还没起，我们吃了生滚粥再回去。”  
“好啊，老地方。”提起这个，飞龙突然感觉自己有点馋了。  
“当然是老地方了。”焰燕笑。

飞龙和焰燕刚走进家门，就有仆人跑过来，“焰少爷、飞少爷，老爷说你们回来以后立刻去会客厅。”两人互相对视了一眼，一起迈开脚往会客厅走。踏进会客厅之后，飞龙看到刘一如既往地坐在正前方的上首位置上，而他的左下首处却坐着几乎早上从不会来家里的二当家蒙齐，蒙齐椅子的后面还站着一个陌生男人。  
“父亲，蒙叔叔。”焰燕飞龙先后开口。  
“你们两个跪下。”刘对着站在会客厅里的两个儿子说。  
听到刘的话，焰燕一愣，想了想坐在会客厅里的蒙奇，立刻双腿一弯跪了下来。飞龙转头看了一眼旁边跪着的焰燕，心思一转，也同样跪了下来。  
“知道我为什么要你们跪下吗？”刘的声音从前方传来。  
“夜不归宿，带坏弟弟。”焰燕回答得很是顺溜。  
刘被焰燕的回答气笑了，“你还知道你是带坏了弟弟。”停顿了一会之后，他把脸转向飞龙，“你呢？”  
“夜不归宿。”飞龙看着刘小声回答。  
“既然都知道错了，那就家法伺候吧。蒙力，”刘下定结论，对着会客厅里的陌生男人说，“老二推荐你去日本分部，我想先考察一下你的功夫。这样好了，下面这两个逆子，大的十五鞭，小的十鞭。”  
刘的话音刚落，就有仆人把鞭子送到了蒙力面前。蒙力看着眼前的鞭子，迟迟不敢接过来。  
“怎么？”  
蒙齐听出刘质问的语气，心里明白这是刘对他监视焰燕的不满，可他只有蒙卓一个女儿。当初他们之所以会订下两个孩子的婚约就是想以此来巩固两家的地位，为了防止引起老三老四老五的警觉，他们两人一致决定等蒙卓十八岁生日宴的时候再宣布出来。虽然堂里的人不知道刘焰燕和他的女儿蒙卓有婚约，但他们两家早已经分别告诉过两个孩子，两个孩子自己是知道的。平时刘焰燕私下里偷偷交女朋友的事他是清楚的，但想着蒙卓毕竟远在英国，刘焰燕也没闹到明面上，他睁一只眼闭一只眼就过去了。然而现在距离蒙卓十八岁的生日还不到一个月，蒙卓已经在归家的途中，刘焰燕却不知道轻重公然和女朋友鬼混夜不归宿。他怎么可能不生气，所以昨天晚上等刘焰燕和刘飞龙两个人离开之后，他让蒙力带人把那个女人绑了，丢到刘面前要说法。如今刘又把刀子交到他面前，看着像是给了他一个说法，两个儿子任由蒙力教训，可实际上却是在警告他。想到这里，他轻轻向下曲起手指说：“大哥，两个孩子年纪小，贪玩是常有的事情，这罚是罚得是重了一点，不如听弟弟一句劝，焰燕八鞭，飞龙三鞭好了。”  
“焰燕，你怎么说？”  
焰燕咬了咬牙，回答：“多谢蒙叔求情，儿子作为大哥没有以身作则，带坏了弟弟，儿子愿意被罚十鞭，弟弟是初犯，三鞭就好。”  
刘点了点头，“就照你说的做吧，飞龙，还不谢谢你蒙叔。”  
“谢谢蒙叔。”飞龙对着蒙齐说。  
蒙奇眼皮一跳，转过头吩咐蒙力：“两个孩子年纪小，身体还没有长结实，注意点分寸，可别把孩子们伤着了，否则不用等大哥发话，我先扒了你的皮。”  
“是。”蒙力低头答应。他接过鞭子走到焰燕和飞龙身后，看着跪在自己面前的两个人，心里极度郁闷。昨天晚上他按照蒙齐这个远房堂哥的要求绑了少堂主的女朋友回来，天知道他看到床上那一片狼藉的时候有多震惊，询问过后才知道原来少堂主这两兄弟到底有多会玩。那女人三个入口一个也没拉下，被两兄弟相互配合着各种花式玩了个遍，虽说都是男人，年少风流，可像他们两兄弟这么玩得开的确实是闻所未闻，自己那个堂侄女总是一副清高的模样，也不知道以后栓不栓得住少堂主的心。而且看这两兄弟也不像什么善茬，现在他亲自鞭打了他们，就是明着把老堂主和他们两兄弟一起得罪了个彻底，他去日本以后应该是一辈子都只能守在那里回不来了，天知道他原来只是想去那里捞点功绩，好回总堂扶摇直上。也别说以后了，今天只要是稍微打重了这两兄弟，老堂主转过背来就能把他整得生不如死，可要是打轻了，堂哥铁定饶不了他，他去日本以后哪里还会有什么倚仗，借得到什么力呢，人世艰难啊。  
蒙力越想心里越悲愤，奈何脸上也不敢显露出来，只好使出浑身所学，不轻不重地执行完毕了刘家的家法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 蒙力就是探索者第一集第二章里面拿着鞭子打秋仁，飞龙出场以后被飞龙反手给了他脸一拳的秃头胖子。用在这里说明刘家用鞭子的历史源远流长。


	28. 寂寞一生心事

听着飞龙“嘶”地倒抽气声，花姐又把擦药的力度加大了几分，一边擦一边埋怨：“飞少爷，你明明知道老爷不允许你和焰少爷夜不归宿，你在门口遇到焰少爷，怎么不晓得要一前一后进家门呢？”看到飞龙背后的吻痕，她心里还有什么不清楚的？她早就知道飞龙交了女朋友，但飞龙从小就听老爷的话，从来没有过整晚不回家的时候，昨天应该是一时贪玩，和女朋友浓情蜜意得忘了时间，可怎么这么巧偏偏遇到焰少爷？她作为仆人肯定是不敢怨恨焰少爷的，只是看到飞龙背后的鞭痕，她心里忍不住地疼。  
飞龙当然听出来花姐是误会了，但他也不会主动去解释他的确是和焰燕一起出去的，还玩了个天昏地暗。等花姐帮他擦完药，他翻了个身侧躺着问：“花姐，二当家怎么会那么早就来家里了？”  
花姐朝房门处看了一眼，确定房门紧闭之后，才低下头小声说：“二当家是来和老爷商量卓小姐十八岁生日宴会的事。”  
“卓姐姐要回来了？”飞龙脑海里立刻浮现出一张清丽绝伦的脸，想起那张脸一笑就会显露出来的两个浅浅梨涡，他不由得笑了，“那二当家肯定得准备很多很多的玫瑰花。”  
“老爷早就安排好了卓小姐喜欢的玫瑰。”花姐回答。那位卓小姐对玫瑰情有独钟，为了让她在这里偶尔停留的时候高兴，院子里还专门种了一大片玫瑰花。  
“可是她举行生日宴会二当家自己在家里筹划就好了，干嘛要那么早来打扰父亲，难道是专门送邀请函的？”飞龙越想越觉得不对，不由得坐起来对视着花姐的眼睛问，他心里直觉花姐应该知道些什么。  
花姐再次朝房门处看了一眼，转回头顿了顿压低声音回答：“阿红今天跟我说焰少爷和卓小姐好几年前就订了婚，两位当家早就约好等卓小姐办十八岁生日宴会的时候公布，所以她早上看到二当家来了，焰少爷不在，吓得团团转，跑来求我麻烦飞少爷你去找焰少爷回来，谁知道飞少爷你也不在。”说着，花姐叹了一口，“没想到阿红的口风这么紧，连我这个二十多年的老姐妹也瞒着。”  
“原来如此。”飞龙接话，难怪焰燕交了好几个女朋友也从来没有带回家里，难怪焰燕只敢偷偷地夜不归宿，这么说来，今天早上焰燕是撞到枪口上了？想到这里，他瞥了一眼不远处桌子上的礼品盒，昂了昂头示意，“花姐，那是什么？”  
花姐顺着飞龙的视线侧过身体看过去，然后又转回身面朝着飞龙回答：“那是二当家身边那个叫蒙力的送过来的，他说焰少爷那边他也送了，焰少爷收了，所以我就做主收下来了。”  
飞龙点点头，他想起今天早上父亲故意提起的一句话，蒙力是准备派去驻扎日本分部的人，那自己呢？父亲又是如何安排的？焰燕作为大哥是勿需质疑的大当家人选，如果没有意外二当家的位置应该会是自己的，但谁又说得准呢？蒙二当家已经未雨绸缪，他也是时候为自己留条后路了。日本分部可以夺过来吗？毕竟父亲应该也不会高兴日本分部作为蒙卓的陪嫁。飞龙的手指不经意地点了点床，问：“花姐，我记得今天安排的是水户先生的陪练，对吗？”  
“是的，飞少爷，下午是你和焰少爷的日语课，但焰少爷可能不会去了。”花姐说出她的推论。  
“大哥肯定要好好休息的，”飞龙表示同意花姐的看法，“我估计他也不会去了，不过我会去的。花姐你先下去吧，我休息一会，下午好有精神跟着水户先生练习。”说完，他重新躺倒在床上。  
“好。”花姐应了一声，转身往门口走去。走出房间时，她又朝着背对着门侧躺的飞龙望了一眼，才轻轻带上门。  
听到房门关上的声音，飞龙闭上双眼，不一会儿，被困意席卷的他进入了梦乡。

两天后，蒙齐带着蒙卓到刘家拜访，刘只和蒙卓闲聊了十几分钟，就叫坐在一旁不言不语的焰燕带蒙卓出去玩。正巧那天下午轮到焰燕和飞龙两人练习高尔夫，焰燕在心里一盘算，当着众人的面问蒙卓要不要去玩高尔夫。蒙卓对高尔夫刚入门，完全谈不上上手，本来想婉言拒绝，但抬眼观察了一圈，发现会客厅里静悄悄的，大家的视线都集中在她身上，明白大家都在等她答应，于是她非常勉强的点了点头。见蒙卓同意，焰燕毫不迟疑地捎上飞龙，一行三人开车直奔高尔夫球场。  
到了练习场，换了高尔夫球服的蒙卓看着和自己差不多一样高的飞龙，笑着说：“小飞龙长高了，还记得我吗？”  
飞龙笑出声来，“当然记得你了，卓尔不群的卓姐姐，才四年没见而已，我还不至于不认识你。”他怎么会不记得蒙卓呢，他还对四年前的那次见面印象深刻呢。  
四年前他练习完小提琴习惯性地走到玫瑰花丛边，没想到会看到一个女孩站在那里无声地掉眼泪。当时家里并没有别的陌生女孩来访，他转眸想了想，就猜出来那应该是蒙二当家的女儿蒙卓了。虽然他从小就认识蒙卓这位二当家家里受宠的小公主，但是和她见面的次数并不多，几次有记忆的交集仅限于大年三十全部当家聚集在一起吃团圆饭时的点头之交。他向来不喜欢和女孩玩，觉得女孩都是娇滴滴的模样，稍微意见不同说话大声一点就会哭啼啼，玩到最后总会变成他被父亲责骂，所以他遇到来家里的女孩象征性地打个招呼就跑出去了，也从来不同桌一块吃饭，导致他现在完全不记得蒙卓的样子，只能推测。不过不管是不是蒙卓，来者是客，让客人自己一个人在这里哭，他做主人的一句话也不问到底说不过去。于是他走到她面前，轻声问：“你怎么了，为什么哭？”  
蒙卓瞟了一眼身前这个比她还矮大半个头的清秀男孩，摇了摇头，同时抬起手擦干脸上的泪珠，吸了吸鼻子回答：“没什么。”  
“有什么我可以帮你的吗？”  
看着男孩诚挚的脸，蒙卓有点不好意思，她认识他，他是刘飞龙，是刘焰燕的弟弟，比自己还要小两岁。虽然留着长发编着辫子，但却是个货真价实的男孩。自己这个做姐姐的不但没能帮上他的忙，反而还要他来安慰自己，越想越觉到羞愧的她连忙拒绝：“没事，我需要你帮什么忙，我可是卓尔不群的蒙卓呢。”对啊，她是蒙卓，是父亲的骄傲，是永远卓尔不群的女孩，怎么能辜负父亲的期望让人知晓她难堪的一面呢？  
“我知道你啊，卓尔不群的卓姐姐。听说你喜欢玫瑰花，我摘一朵送给你好不好。”  
蒙卓看着递到自己面前的玫瑰，愣住了。她昨天听父亲说起原来她和刘焰燕订有婚约，父亲问她满不满意。哪个少女不怀春，刘焰燕长得又高又帅，和她又是从小一起长大的青梅竹马，她怎么会不满意。今天堂主和父亲让刘焰燕领着她四处闲逛，看到自己喜欢的玫瑰花，她满怀欣喜地要他摘一朵送给她，可他却毫不犹豫地拒绝了，然后她看到一个仆人走过来和他耳语了几句之后，他就把她一个人丢在了这里。她真的很委屈，为什么她的未婚夫会对她这么冷淡，难道是因为她长得不够漂亮吗？而此时，她未婚夫的弟弟却把她想要的玫瑰送给了她。  
“一朵太少了吗？那我再摘几朵送给你好吗？”说完，飞龙俯下身体继续摘玫瑰，然后把摘下来的玫瑰递给蒙卓。  
当蒙卓接过第八支玫瑰时，她盯着飞龙手上因为摘玫瑰留下的细小伤口，有些腼腆地说：“够了，谢谢。”  
“那你心情好点了吗？”  
“嗯。”蒙卓点点头，然后满怀歉意地笑了笑。  
“你笑起来真好看，脸上有梨涡呢，还需要我陪你吗？”  
飞龙真心地称赞取悦了蒙卓，她羞涩地再次展颜而笑，一边笑一边摇头，“不用了，你去忙你的吧。”她记得父亲说过，飞龙每天至少要练习两个小时以上的小提琴，现在似乎是他的练琴时间，她应该没有耽误他吧。  
“好，我先走了，晚餐见。”  
“晚餐见。”  
蒙卓从回忆里走出来，笑，“我长得可比以前漂亮多了，怕你认不出我。”  
飞龙抬起右手，伸出食指点了点自己的右侧脸颊，“你有这对梨涡还怕别人认不出你吗？”  
蒙卓听到之后嫣然一笑，“你还拉小提琴吗？”  
“不拉了，我现在每天不是骑马就是游泳，要不就是打球。”想到刚才蒙卓迟疑的神情，飞龙又加了一句，“你没学过高尔夫吗？”  
蒙卓刚想摇头，心思一转，立刻点了点头。  
飞龙抽出7号杆递给蒙卓，“没事，很简单的，你第一次练习先学握杆挥杆。我哥在这方面是高手，让他教你吧。”  
听到飞龙的话，蒙卓清楚飞龙知道焰燕和她有婚约了，她随即转身对焰燕笑，“麻烦焰哥哥教我。”  
焰燕看着蒙卓的笑脸，心想蒙卓确实长得非常漂亮，尤其是笑起来的时候，就像玫瑰突然绽放，美艳不可方物，在他所有认识的女孩当中相貌算得上数一数二，只是可惜，还是比不上飞龙。他瞥了一眼朝自己扬眉示意的飞龙，相当勉强地勾了勾嘴角挤出一个笑容，答应道：“好。”

飞龙走到刘的房间门口，正好遇到刘的贴身仆人善伯关上房门。“善伯，里面就父亲一个人吗？”他走上前去问。  
“焰少爷在里面，老爷叫我去准备一壶茶，飞少爷你还是在这里等焰少爷出来再进去吧。”善伯劝阻说，他刚才看老爷一脸气愤的样子，焰少爷进去肯定逃不掉一顿被斥责，飞少爷这时候会来八成是又闯祸了，两兄弟凑在一起老爷绝对会忍不住动家法的。  
“好的。”飞龙听出善伯好意地提醒，点了点头。  
善伯看飞龙点头答应，才放心地转身径直往厨房走。  
等善伯的身影消失在视线范围以内，飞龙轻轻打开房门蹑手蹑脚地走了进去。站在里间房门边，他听到焰燕的声音传过来：“蒙卓想和飞龙在一起，可以啊，反正我也不喜欢她。趁我们两个的婚约还没有公布，赶快换人。也不知道二当家送她去英国学的什么淑女教育，假模假样地看得我心烦。”  
“你这个逆子要气死我。”随着刘严厉的训责声响起的还有“唰唰”地鞭子声。飞龙听到鞭子声之后心里不可控地“啧”了一声，父亲的决定焰燕居然还想要反对，真是学不会教训。  
“父亲，鞭子别打脸。”  
父亲可能是被焰燕的不知所谓气到了，飞龙心想，他听到鞭子甩起的风声变得更加响了。“你还知道要脸，我们老刘家的脸都被你丢光了。明知道未婚妻要回来了，还出去找女人，这回好了，未婚妻丢了，你还要这张脸干什么？给我站住，还敢躲？”  
飞龙探出头望过去，只见焰燕正在灵活地跳来跳去躲避着甩鞭，而父亲则是一个劲地对着焰燕挥鞭。发现两个人一个在拼命地躲另一个在专心地甩完全没有看到自己，他不禁在心里松了一口气，立刻收回脑袋紧贴着墙站好。这时，他听到甩鞭子的声音停了下来。  
刘甩了好几下空鞭，看打不到焰燕，觉得自己白白浪费了力气不值得，就收起鞭子坐了下来。焰燕看他坐下，右手摸着左手臂被打的地方，满脸谄媚地说：“父亲，飞龙是我的亲弟弟，你的亲儿子，蒙二当家想要把蒙卓嫁进我们老刘家，嫁给我和嫁给飞龙不都是一样的？反正我也不喜欢她，两家联姻不一定非得要他蒙家的人，还有那么多人选呢。不如，同意蒙卓的要求？”  
听到事情又和自己扯上联系，飞龙竖起耳朵专心听。他对蒙卓没有特别的感觉，但是如果父亲要求，他也可以接受蒙卓，毕竟蒙卓长得相当漂亮，而且两家背景合适。然而他却听到父亲重重地叹了一口气，接着父亲说话的声音响起：“飞龙不是你的亲弟弟，他是我抱养的，蒙齐也知道，所以只有你才可以做他的女婿。飞龙要是娶了蒙卓，你堂主继承人的位置就不保了。蒙卓不知道飞龙的身世，以为只要是我们家的人，谁就可以。蒙齐说，他女儿也不是喜欢飞龙，只不过觉得你对她很冷淡，认为你看不上她。你啊，老婆不需要太喜欢，合适就好，等以后你地位稳固，在外面怎么玩不行。以前你交了那么多女朋友，我说过你一句没有？现在怎么连自己的未婚妻都哄不好呢？”  
飞龙像是遭到了惊天霹雳，脑袋里乱七八糟的。他只听见父亲说他是抱养的，后面的话他一句也没有听进去。他不是刘家的儿子，那他又是谁？瞬间，他觉得自己身体里的所有力气被一抽而空，双腿顿时发软站不稳，只能往身旁的博古架靠过去，然后“砰”地一声响惊醒了他，紧接着父亲的声音传了出来，“谁？是阿善吗？”  
飞龙心一惊，转身向门外跑。“阿善，进来。”他听到身后传来父亲的声音。  
“飞少爷，你怎么跑得那么着急？”善伯端着一壶茶看着迎面跑过来的飞龙问。  
“没，没事。”飞龙回答了一句，双腿不停地往前跑。  
“这孩子，怎么失魂落魄的。”善伯看飞龙跑得踉踉跄跄的模样，心里觉得有点奇怪，难道是被老爷骂重了？他心想。  
善伯一走进刘的房间，就看到刘盯着地板上摆件玉白菜的碎片沉默不语，焰燕一脸惊疑不定地站在刘的身边。“老爷。”他叫了一声。  
刘抬起头，看着善伯问：“阿善，你刚才在走廊上遇到了什么人没有？”  
善伯心里“咯噔”一声响，如实回答：“小的刚才在走廊上遇到了飞少爷。”  
“就他一个人？”  
“是的，就飞少爷一个人。”  
“阿善，你去把飞龙叫过来，另外再叫个人过来收拾这里。你，”刘侧过身对旁边的焰燕说，“先回去吧。”

刘对走进自己房间的飞龙指了指旁边的座位，“坐吧。”飞龙却径直走到他面前低着头跪了下来。  
“父亲。”  
听到飞龙带着哭腔的声音，刘心一软，下意识地伸手去摸飞龙的头发，可手惯性往下滑时却扑了个空。他把手收回来搭在飞龙的肩膀上，像是感叹又像是怀念地说了一句：“我总是忘记了，你已经把头发剪短了。”  
飞龙抬起头，双眼通红地望着刘，又一次叫：“父亲。”  
“傻孩子。”刘笑了，拍了拍飞龙的肩膀，“你听到了对吗？”  
“嗯。”飞龙点了点头。  
“飞龙啊，我记得你小时候对我说，你不想做小提琴家，想做指挥家。我送你去英国学习好不好，或者美国也行，要不，德国？就是你好像没学过德语，去那边会不会不太方便？”  
飞龙不禁悲从中来，刚才一直强忍的泪水此刻从两边眼角淌了下来，“父亲，不要，不要赶我走。”  
刘看着哭得哽咽的飞龙，有些为难地说：“飞龙，我没有赶你走的意思，我想送你去继续学音乐。男孩子长大了，不能老是呆在家里，要去看看外面的世界。你瞧，二当家的女儿蒙卓七岁就去英国留学了，你现在已经十六岁了，怎么听到去国外，还哭得像小花猫一样？”  
飞龙用手背擦干自己脸上的眼泪，“我没有喜欢蒙卓，我也没有做逾矩的事，平时都是大哥和蒙卓说话，我在旁边只是偶尔搭一句。”  
刘被飞龙辩白的话逗得哭笑不得，他当然相信飞龙不会做什么，肯定是蒙卓那孩子想引起焰燕的重视才故意说反话刺激他们刘家。“我没说你和你蒙卓有什么，蒙卓喜欢焰燕我还看不出来吗？我就是想尽一个父亲的责任。虽然你不是我的亲生儿子，但我还是想要帮你完成你小时候的愿望，让你成为一个指挥家。”  
飞龙知道无法劝说刘改变主意了，只好走曲折路线，“父亲，我现在也想成为指挥家，但是我两年没有摸小提琴了，去学校考试肯定不过关，不会有好老师教我。我想在家里再练习几年小提琴，顺便再学习一下钢琴，这样我才有把握考上好的音乐学院。”  
刘不由得叹了一口气，“那你就从今天开始重新拉小提琴吧。飞龙，做父亲的总是希望儿子梦想成真的。”  
清楚父亲已经变相妥协的飞龙点头答应，“是，父亲，我一定会好好努力，不会让你失望的。”

飞龙望着站在自己房门前的焰燕，心里一阵黯然。在走到距离焰燕两步远的地方，他停了下来，有气无力地喊了一声：“哥？”  
“飞龙，你回来了？”  
“嗯。”飞龙低声应答，他现在不想看到焰燕。一见到焰燕，他的脑海里就会不停地自动播放他不是父亲的亲生儿子这句话。  
焰燕急忙走上前，轻轻虚抱住飞龙的肩膀，“飞龙，我们是从小一起长大的，不管父亲或者别人怎么想，你在我心里都是我的亲弟弟。俗话说，打虎亲兄弟，上阵父子兵，你和我两个人把白蛇发扬光大好不好。”  
“好。”飞龙闭上眼睛，哽咽着点了点头。他从来没有想到居然是这个他一直嫌弃这不好那不行的哥哥第一个张开双臂接纳他。“我想把头发重新留长。”他说。  
“行啊，你想怎么样就怎么样。”焰燕接话。他曾有一度想过，要是飞龙是妹妹就好了，可就算飞龙是妹妹，他们还是不可以在一起，他怎么能够亵渎自己的亲妹妹？所以他又想，如果飞龙和蒙卓在一起，凭他对飞龙的了解，飞龙肯定会在心理上有愧于他，那么他就能像那天晚上一样，通过某种渠道，暗暗地尝到一点点到即止的甜头。直到刚才，父亲说飞龙不是他的亲弟弟。命运之神竟然如此厚待于他，他几乎要举手欢呼了。他不用再有哪怕一点的愧疚了，因为他不需要乱伦，他只需要背德就好。只要能得到飞龙，背德又算得了什么呢？

“老爷。”  
听到管家的声音，焰燕放下手里小陶生母的照片，把照片重新放进抽屉里。  
管家看着焰燕脸上怀念的神情，心想老爷果然十分喜欢陶夫人，所以才会在陶少爷不在的时候经常待在陶少爷的房间，看着陶夫人的照片发呆，那些爱乱嚼舌根的人却总说陶少爷不受宠，都不知道眼睛是怎么长的？不过作为一名合格的管家，该说的他还是要说，于是他开口：“老爷，新夫人过两个月就要嫁过来了，您看，有些房间需不需要整理出来。”  
焰燕听出管家话里的意思，不接管家的话反而问：“小陶在飞龙那里过得怎么样？”  
“陶少爷在飞少爷那边呆得很开心。”管家毕恭毕敬地回答。  
“那就好。”焰燕点头，“可惜小陶长得像我，不像他母亲。”  
突然听到焰燕毫无缘由的话，管家感到莫名其妙。一般男人不都喜欢儿子长得像自己吗？虽然老爷这话显得是对陶夫人情深，但陶少爷要真的长得像陶夫人，老爷看到陶少爷时难免会触景伤情，陶少爷未必还会像现在这么受宠。而且，陶夫人毕竟是女人，男人男生女相总是避免不了会被人小看，路也走得比平常人艰辛，以前那位飞龙堂主不就是个活生生的例子。  
焰燕并没有继续说话，他想起了小陶的生母。他第一眼看到那个陶姓少女的时候，就被她那双和飞龙神似的眼睛迷住了，他用尽了一切办法把她追到手，然后不顾即将履行的婚约把她养在了外面。直到现在他还记得父亲看到怀孕的陶姓女时那种又惊讶又愤怒的表情。那一瞬间，他知道父亲看穿了他的小心思，可是父亲什么都没有说。后来在小陶生下来的第六天，陶姓女就因为产后抑郁自杀了，他不知道她是不是真的产后抑郁，他不敢去查。从她离世的那天起，红姐就离开了他的身边，搬到了小陶的住所。“你说要整理出哪些房间？”他站起来走到管家面前问。  
“是二楼的一些房间，还有，”管家顿了顿，低头继续说，“飞少爷以前的房间。”   
“飞龙小时候的房间？”焰燕迈开脚离开小陶的房间，径直往飞龙以前的房间方向走。直到飞龙二十一岁，他二十四岁之前，他和飞龙都住在同一层楼相隔不远的两间房内。小陶住的是他小时候的房间，而飞龙小时候住的房间就在斜对面。  
管家看焰燕站在飞龙以前住的房门前，立刻打开门，然后又重新站回到焰燕的身后。  
焰燕扫视着房间里熟悉的陈设，感觉到一阵恍惚。他仿佛还能看到飞龙听到开门声，转过身望着他轻声叫他“哥”的样子。那一天的飞龙一如既往地身披着阳光，肩上托着小提琴，手里拿着琴弓，一根乌黑油亮的辫子垂在胸前。往后的时光里他无数次都在想，老话里说的漂亮大姑娘，大概就是这样的吧。  
“这间房间不用整理了，留着吧，一切照旧。万一有一天飞龙回来度假，还有个住的地方。”焰燕吩咐。  
“是。”  
焰燕转身往楼梯方向走。中庭树，空阶雨，思悠悠。寂寞一生心事，五更头。无论是十年后还是十年前，飞龙都会义无反顾地奔到麻见隆一身边，就像从来不曾离开，就像他的这一生心事，从来都会化成空。


	29. 白蛇美国分部

飞龙坐在车里，问正在开车的司机乔尼：“乔尼，我们是被人跟踪了对吗？”  
听到飞龙的话，小陶有些诧异转头地望向飞龙，他坐在车里根本就没有发现任何异常情况，飞龙是如何察觉的？  
感叹于飞龙惊人的警觉性，乔尼的精神立刻变得高度集中，小心翼翼地回答：“不是的，刘先生，后面是我们的人，一共有三辆车十个人。”  
飞龙听到乔尼的回答之后愣了愣，“莱斯特吩咐的？”  
“不是的，是我打电话通知的。哈里斯先生交代过他不在期间务必要保证您的安全。上次您和哈里斯先生在中国城被人跟踪过，所以今天我接到您的电话通知之后立刻安排了随行人员，他们不会对您的游玩造成干扰，请放心。”  
“莱斯特知道我去中国城吗？”  
“哈里斯先生并没有询问过我您的行程，我只负责听从您的安排和保证您的安全。”  
飞龙垂下眼帘不再说话，对于乔尼的擅自安排他有点不满，但转念一想，他毕竟是一个人呆在芝加哥，如果发生什么意外不能完全保证小陶的安全，这次就算是他欠了麻见一个人情吧。

小陶的脚步极其轻快，飞龙跟着他踏进华埠广场之后，眼睁睁地看他小跑进一家酒楼，然后窜上二楼。  
飞龙走上二楼，看到小陶正跟在一位服务员的身后往尽头的包厢方向走。听到身后传来的脚步声，小陶转过身来，对着飞龙说：“我和叔叔要去里面喝茶，你们在外面另选几张桌子吧。”  
听懂小陶是在对自己身后的乔尼等人说话，飞龙也转过身来对乔尼几个点了点头。乔尼犹豫了片刻说：“我们在门口2米的地方等刘先生，有什么事刘先生叫一声就行，我们会包下旁边的两间包厢，请刘先生放心。”  
“好吧。”飞龙转回身走到小陶身边，拍了拍小陶的肩膀。小陶抬起头看了飞龙一眼，也转了个身，吩咐前面的服务员：“走吧。”  
服务员把飞龙和小陶两人领到包厢门前，打开包厢门，伸手做了个“请”的姿势。飞龙和小陶先后踏进包厢内。小陶在圆桌前坐下，拿起点菜单熟练地在上面勾了好几样，然后他把点菜单递给对面的飞龙，飞龙加勾了两样就把点菜单递给站在旁边的服务员。服务员接过点菜单，稍微弯了弯腰就拿着点菜单转身走出去了。  
等服务员关上门，小陶站了起来，“叔叔，你相信我吗？”  
飞龙看着小陶脸上忐忑的表情，心里隐约感觉到事情朝他不可控制的方向发展了，但他还是展颜一笑，“当然。”  
小陶像是终于松了一口气，他走到一面墙前，掀开墙上挂着的水墨画。画轴后面的刷卡器就这样显露在了飞龙面前，接着小陶从口袋里掏出一张黑色的卡，从上往下的刷了一下，墙面就露出了一条裂缝然后自动往两边移，直到分开到一米五左右的宽度时才停了下来。  
“原来是一道门。”飞龙心想，走上前去站在小陶的身边。  
“我也是第一次来，叔叔，我们走吧。”  
飞龙低头看了一眼他被小陶拉住的袖子，又抬起头看向前方，“走。”进入到门后面的房间，他有一瞬间的恍神，他看到了一水的黄花梨家具，样式摆设都像极了父亲在世时的白蛇会客厅，如果不是明确地知道他是在芝加哥，他还以为他是回到了十几年前的家里。想到这里，他急忙走到上首父亲常坐的位置，果然，座位旁边的桌子面上有一个古旧的按铃。说时迟那是快，他的手不受控制地按下了按钮。  
一阵熟悉的铃声响起后不久，座位面对的大门被从外面打开。飞龙转过身去，看到一个无比熟悉的身影有些蹒跚地走了进来，他忍不住向前快走了两步。随着那个身影越走越近，他感觉到自己的视线越来越模糊，直到听到那个身影叫“飞少爷”。“善伯”，他才发现原来他的声音远比他的思维反应更迅捷。   
善伯走到距离飞龙半米处的地方停下，满怀欣慰地开口：“飞少爷清减了，不过精神还不错。”接着他又转头望向小陶，笑着说：“是陶少爷吧，小的是阿善，你要是不嫌小的托大，就随飞少爷一起叫小的一声善伯吧。”  
“善伯。”小陶从善如流地叫了一声。他从香港出发前，他那个对他一向淡漠的父亲给了他一张卡和一个地址，交代了他详细的进房间步骤之后，说如果他有兴趣可以去看看，所以他才会在思量了一天之后要求飞龙带他过来，却没有想到会在这里遇到这个所谓的善伯，善伯又是谁？

“善伯，你怎么会在这里？”飞龙已经把情绪调整好了，他有些奇怪地问善伯。善伯是在他十九岁的时候突然离开的，消无声息地、没有打一声招呼地离开了，他还记得他问父亲善伯离开的原因时，父亲深深地叹了一口气，说：“阿善的儿子儿媳在乡下被人杀了，幸亏他儿媳机警，把孙子保了下来，他回家照顾孙子去了。”回想起父亲的话，他来不及等善伯回答，又有些犹豫地问：“你的孙子是在这里上学吗？”  
善伯听到飞龙问起自己的孙子，一张满是皱褶的老脸顿时笑得像一朵盛开的菊花，“那混小子是在这里上学，课业还不错，多谢飞少爷记挂。”  
飞龙正准备继续往下问的时候，听到隔壁房间的门被打开了，接着一阵脚步声传了过来，然后刚才那个服务员端着一个盘子出现了。等服务员停下来时，他看到盘子上赫然摆着他刚才勾的那两道菜品，而小陶勾的菜品却一碟也没有端上来。发现这个情况后，他把视线移向小陶。  
察觉到飞龙狐疑的目光，小陶走上前低头说：“叔叔，我刚才勾的菜品是父亲交代来这里必须要点的。一道不能多，一道也不能少。”  
“飞少爷，这事和陶少爷无关，是焰少爷定下来的规矩，只有单独勾了那几碟菜的人才有资格进来这里。飞少爷，让小的伺候你用餐吧，看看这里的虾饺是不是你吃惯的口味。”说完，善伯接过服务员手里的盘子，对他吩咐了一句，“下去吧。”  
“是。”服务员弯了弯腰，转身往隔壁房间走。  
飞龙看了一眼低眉顺眼把盘子端到自己面前的善伯，拿起盘子上的筷子，夹起一个虾饺送到嘴边，张开嘴轻轻地咬了一口，他又不紧不慢地咀嚼了好一会才把那一口吞下，然后他把剩下的虾饺放进碟子里，搁下筷子，淡淡地评价了一句：“还行。”  
善伯听出飞龙语气里的不喜欢，就抬起头笑了笑，“这酒楼里虾饺的素材比不上香港，委屈飞少爷了。”  
“善伯你为什么会在这里，大哥又在这里呆了多久。”飞龙不耐烦再跟善伯虚与委蛇了，他刚刚见到善伯时涌上的故人之情已经被后面发生的这些事情全部冲淡了。两年没见，小陶的所作所为变得如此陌生，小陶在打什么算盘？如果连自己从小养大的孩子都有了小心思，善伯，更加不可信了。想到这里，他微微眯了眯眼睛。  
善伯被飞龙不自觉发出的凌厉气势震得后退了半步，他把盘子端到旁边的桌子上放好才慢慢走回飞龙身前，低下头满是怀念地说：“算起来小的有十二年没有见到飞少爷了。”  
“是啊，十二年了，那时候父亲说你回了乡下，可我没想到善伯的乡下居然是芝加哥。”飞龙一边说，一边走到记忆里父亲坐的位置上，坐了下来。  
善伯看飞龙坐在上首盯视自己的样子，仿佛看到了刘，他下意识地正了正站姿，语气也变得谨慎无比，“飞少爷，小的从出生开始就呆在白蛇，就算死了也是白蛇的人，小的儿子儿媳也是白蛇的人。”  
“善伯，你这话是什么意思？”飞龙左手的拳头不自觉地握紧了，他突然有个奇怪的怀疑，他觉得不敢相信，可又那么像是真的。  
仿佛印证了飞龙的猜测，善伯继续开口说：“飞少爷，这里是白蛇啊，是白蛇美国分部。”  
“美国分部？”飞龙有些诧异。  
“对，飞少爷，白蛇成员不止遍布亚洲，在北美也有成员。美国分部里芝加哥和洛杉矶的成员最多，加拿大同样也有白蛇分部。白蛇美国成员大多都是生活在美国的华人，不少人祖上也曾为中山先生的事业奉献过自己的微薄之力。只是到底是在异国他乡，讨生活不容易，华人经常会受到歧视，所以在白蛇来美国开分部的时候，他们纷纷聚集到了白蛇麾下，作为暗地里保护当地华人的一股力量成长了起来，当然管理权是属于白蛇香港总部的。小的儿子儿媳就是派来这边管理监督的人。”  
“原来如此，那大哥十年前是来了这里？”  
“是的，飞少爷。当年日本分部距离香港近，早早掌握在了二当家手中，不过鉴于卓小姐是焰少爷的未婚妻，老爷觉得没有必要把日本分部拿回来，就派小的先到美国为飞少爷你稳下地盘。老爷说芝加哥艺术氛围浓厚，飞少爷你是学艺术的，白蛇美国分部和加拿大分部控制在你手中，正是恰如其分。谁知道小的没有等到飞少爷你，反倒等来了焰少爷。后来小的才知道原来是香港总部出了事，焰少爷暂时回不了香港，飞少爷你才代理了堂主。两年前焰少爷把这里整顿好决定回香港，临走前，他叫小的好好守在这里，说自然会派人来接管。三天前小的接到通知说焰少爷的长子陶少爷要来分部，就一直等在这里。原来以为只会见到陶少爷一个人，没想到居然连飞少爷也一起来了。真是老天爷可怜小的，小的还以为这辈子都见不到飞少爷你了。”说完，善伯抬起头对视着飞龙的眼睛。  
飞龙看着善伯坦然的眼神，曲起右手食指轻轻地点了点座位把手，他一直以为父亲对他从来没有上过心，却没料到原来父亲早就为他做了最妥善的安排。只是时过境迁，善伯的话有几分是真，又有几分是假？“善伯，你的儿子和儿媳现在还在分部吗？”  
“是的，飞少爷，小的儿子就在这家酒楼里做总经理，管所有的服务员，儿媳在家里带孙子。”  
“既然是安排了等小陶，我今天就和小陶一起见一见分部的这些管事吧，你说呢，善伯？”  
“这是自然，他们这几天一直呆在这里，随时等陶少爷召见。”善伯把视线转向小陶，“陶少爷，请上座。”  
“不，我是要回香港的，叔叔既然能代父亲管理总部，自然也能代我管理分部。叔叔，你会帮我暂时管理美国分部的，对不对？”  
飞龙看向小陶，他看到了小陶眼睛里暗藏的野心。原来，小陶那天对他说的是真的，比起焰燕给小陶的这个美国分部，小陶更想要的是整个白蛇，真不愧是焰燕的亲儿子。想到这里，他又想起焰燕曾经无数次对他说的，“飞龙，我们兄弟齐心，合力断金。”现在看来，命运早就在冥冥之中安排好了一切，那些年他和焰燕一直在不同地方一起维护着扩大着白蛇。父亲，如果这是你的意愿，我愿意接受。“这是自然。”他说。  
“谢谢叔叔。”小陶把手里的黑色卡片双手递给飞龙。  
飞龙似笑非笑地瞟了小陶一眼，“小陶，你要知道，这张卡片给了叔叔，叔叔未必会再还给你。”  
“小陶既然给了叔叔，就没有想过再拿回来。而且善伯刚才也说了，美国分部本来就是祖父留给叔叔的，小陶这也算是替父亲物归原主了。”  
“好，那叔叔就却之不恭了。”说完，飞龙拿起小陶手里的黑色卡片，略过小陶的身体看向站在前方的善伯，“善伯，你有什么意见吗？”  
善伯看小陶走到飞龙的座位后面恭敬地站好，立刻拱了拱手弯腰说：“恭迎飞龙分堂主。”  
飞龙勾了勾嘴角，手搭在按铃上，轻轻按了三下。只听“轰隆”一声，他面对的大门被从外面全部推开，两队十四个人走了进来。左边为首的一个人长得和善伯很像，应该是善伯的儿子了，他心想。

十四个人看着坐在上首位置的飞龙，心里同时一愣，如果说除了刘焰燕这位分堂主，他们了解得最多的就是这位香港总部的代理堂主刘飞龙了。只是这位不是两年前就已经离开白蛇了吗，怎么会突然出现在这里？   
飞龙把进来的十四个人快速打量了一遍，他心里知道这十四个人不可能每个人都是忠诚的，也不可能每个人都愿意屈居人下，他不排斥有野心的人，只是如果这野心危及到他或者小陶的地位，那就不行了。他看似随意地举起手中的黑色卡片，不紧不慢地说：“你们都认识这张卡片，我就不说废话了，我是刘飞龙，从今天起正式接管美国分部，你们谁有意见现在就提出来，过了今天，就别怪我不给你们留面子了。”  
飞龙的话音刚落，一个长得很慈祥的老头站了出来，“小的斗胆问一句，听说飞龙堂主两年前卸任堂主之位，早就离开白蛇环游世界，现在不算组织成员，怎么能接管美国分部呢？”  
飞龙随即就坡下驴，“那我就按照美国的规矩来吧，再重新加入一次组织。善伯。”  
“是。”善伯毫无间隙地应了一声。他转过身朝左边走去，在自己儿子身前站定轻声吩咐了几句之后，他的儿子就退了下去。  
不一会儿，飞龙看到善伯的儿子端着一个盘子走了进来，他的身后跟着两个人，一个人提着医药箱，另一个人扛着一副画。  
善伯接过自己儿子手里的盘子，跪在飞龙面前，“堂主，请。”  
飞龙无所谓地笑了笑，站起身来脱掉身上的外套，小陶立刻上前接过飞龙的外套。飞龙用眼角余光瞟了瞟小陶，右手不停顿地把左边袖口上的袖扣解开，然后把左衣袖往上随便卷了两卷，接着他拿起盘子里的刀，轻轻在手前臂上一划。看了一眼手前臂上涌出的血，他抬起头环视了众人一圈，毫不在意地把手随意一伸。扛画的人连忙把画斜立在飞龙的左手下，飞龙手上的血就这样像流水一样落在了油画上。  
眼看油画已经被飞龙的血渲染得差不多了，拿着医药箱的人走到飞龙的左边，“堂主，小的为你包扎。”  
飞龙趁着医师帮他包扎伤口的空闲，低头看了看地面上的油画说：“这画仿得不错。”  
“这是批量从国内买回来的，那里量产这种程度的油画。堂主要是喜欢，随便挑一批回去玩。”善伯早已经站起来，矗立在飞龙的右手边。  
“原来如此。”飞龙抬起头看着前面所有的人，“下一个呢？”  
这时，十四个人里面身材最高大的一个男人站了出来，“早就听说刘先生的功夫很俊，小的不才，想和刘先生切磋一番。”  
飞龙问这个满身肌肉的男人：“你是美国分部里体术最好的？”  
李康点了点头。  
飞龙再次扫视了一遍早已散向四周的另外十二个人，扬了扬眉，“那就玩玩吧。”  
和李康面对面互相击打了几个回合之后，飞龙发现李康的搏击路数和丹尼尔很像，重视力量多于技巧，于是他趁李康不备时卸掉了李康的所有攻击，然后手往上一伸，使出一个连贯动作。  
所有人只听到“咔嗒”一声响起，随即就听到飞龙问：“服不服？”他们再定睛一看，原来李康的左手被飞龙扭在身后，飞龙的右手正虎口大开卡着李康的咽喉，而李康的额头上全是汗珠，右手则无力地垂着----飞龙刚才一个连贯动作轻松地把李康的右边肩关节卸脱位了。  
“小的服气了。”李康忙不迭地认输。  
“嗯？”  
听到飞龙语气上扬的声音，李康身上顿时一阵激灵，他发出了颤抖的声音：“堂主，小的知错了，请堂主原谅小的这一回。”  
飞龙松开对李康的钳制，“去吧，让医师帮你复位。”  
“是，堂主。”李康扶着右手走到一旁拿着医药箱的医师身边。  
这回不等飞龙提问了，一个满脸精明的男人站了出来，“飞龙堂主果然名不虚传，小的昨天抓了一个一直挑衅我们白蛇的人，他说他们组织迟早会把白蛇赶出南区，小的恳请堂主为白蛇立威。”不同于前面的两个人，黄煊一开口就承认了飞龙的堂主地位。  
比那两个还要难缠啊，飞龙心想，他面笑心不笑地重复：“为白蛇立威？”   
“是的，我们白蛇在南区也有一席之地，怎么能允许其他组织随意践踏，请堂主为白蛇立威。”黄煊一边对视着飞龙的眼睛，一边双手抬起重重地拍了两声。两个华人就压着一个五花大绑的白种人踏进了会客厅。  
“那是汉密尔顿。”  
“上次就是他杀了我的两个组员。”  
“他是瑞克，是弟弟。杀你组员的是哥哥戴夫。”  
“黄老怎么抓到他的？”  
“戴夫会来救他吗？”  
······  
众人议论纷纷的话语全部都传到了飞龙的耳朵里，他完全没有想到白蛇美国分部的成员在焰燕离开的两年内居然变得这么怕事，如果是等到小陶长大以后一个人过来接管这里，恐怕白蛇美国分部都不存在了。那一瞬间，他的脑袋里忽然灵光一闪，也许焰燕的原意就是如此，通过小陶的手让他重新整合美国分部。  
“焰燕，你可能才是他们里面最难缠的一个。”飞龙在心里说，“不过美国分部确实到该正士气的时候了。”“善伯。”他把右手伸向旁边的善伯。  
善伯掏出一把格洛克19双手递给飞龙，“已经装了消音器了。”他说。  
飞龙拿起手枪，毫不犹豫地朝瑞克·汉密尔顿的脑袋上开了一枪，然后，瑞克·汉密尔顿的尸体就摔倒在了众人眼前。  
“行了吗？”飞龙慵懒的声音在会客厅里响起。  
黄煊看着重新坐回上首对着自己笑的飞龙，后背一凉，他对着飞龙拱了拱手弯腰喊道：“恭迎飞龙分堂主。”  
“恭迎飞龙分堂主。”所有人的声音随后响起。


	30. SION和白蛇合作

飞龙看着在他眼前缓缓燃烧的油画，他是继任的分堂主，除了焰燕，没有任何人有资格做他的教父，所以他可以到现在才完成重回白蛇的最后一个步骤，甚至不需要宣誓。这时，门口走进来一个人，他抬起头来瞟了对方一眼，对方立刻站直说：“报告分堂主和各位管事，戴夫·汉密尔顿和SION的首领带了四十多个人在门口。”  
一把听到对方有四十多个人，十四个原来已经坐下的管事全部都着急地站了起来。  
“这可怎么办？”  
“我们今天没有带足够的人手。”  
听到管事们的议论纷纷，飞龙再次在心底摇了摇头，美国分部怎么连血性都不剩了，而且SION不是麻见的组织名吗，怎么像大路货一样到处都有？想到这里，他侧过头看了善伯一眼。  
善伯立刻走到飞龙身旁低声汇报：“堂主，SION和我们白蛇在黑帮福音（the Gangster Disciples）存在期间合作过几次，他们最初的首领可以追溯到莫兰的爱尔兰帮。”  
“爱尔兰人？”飞龙的话音刚落，就看到从门口走进来六个人，其中左边为首的那个不是麻见的哥哥巴兹尔还有谁。他又把视线转向巴兹尔身旁的高个络腮胡子，看来这就是戴夫·汉密尔顿了，他心想。  
巴兹尔刚踏进会客厅就看到了坐在上首的飞龙，顿时心里吃了一惊。他知道飞龙在白蛇堂主争斗中败给了刘焰燕，原来他以为这两兄弟不会和好，可没想到飞龙前脚刚到芝加哥，刘焰燕后脚就把白蛇美国分部送过来了。难怪莱斯特会眼巴巴地把飞龙带来美国，真不愧和他一样身上流着哈里斯家族的血，凡事都做AB两种方案，挑选正式伴侣的眼光又苛刻又独到。本来飞龙身上的亚裔同性恋价值在珍妮怀孕之后已经变得可有可无，相对应的莱斯特极有可能不能继续呆在芝加哥，可没想到峰回路转，飞龙居然拿到了白蛇。看来距离莱斯特回到总部的时间又近了。看了一眼即将完全烧为灰烬的一丁点油画，他调整了下面部表情，大笑道：“原来是白蛇迎来了新分堂主，恭喜恭喜。”  
飞龙听到巴兹尔的话，不自觉地皱了皱眉，他并没有同意访客进门，但巴兹尔等人却像到无主之地一样随意进入，这样的美国分部，情况堪忧，而且来的还是麻见的哥哥，麻见，你到底对这件事是知情还是不知情？  
巴兹尔看出了飞龙的不高兴，但他对飞龙无视他的话并不生气，他和飞龙现在不是待在肯或者莱斯特的家里，他们是两个组织的首领，私交归私交，公事归公事。更何况他也很好奇，传说中白蛇的飞龙堂主会如何解决这类问题。或者在必要的时候，他卖个交情给白蛇？  
飞龙和巴兹尔各自保持着沉默，白蛇众人和巴兹尔带来的人自然也就不敢说话了。其他人能忍，但站一旁的戴夫·汉密尔顿却忍不住了，他扫视了一圈站在自己周围的白蛇众人，对着飞龙所在的位置喊：“黄种人，我的弟弟呢？快把他叫出来，不然我就叫外面的人进来把这里铲平。”  
“哦，是吗？”飞龙似笑非笑地开口，“要是我说他不会出来了呢？”  
“你什么意思？” 戴夫愣了一下，随即反应过来，“你把他杀了？”  
“对。”飞龙点头。  
“我”戴夫话还没有说完就掏出一把枪对着飞龙，同时飞龙也掏出枪对着戴夫，戴夫身后的一个人也掏出枪对着站在他右前方的一个手无寸铁的白蛇管事。因为要进入会客厅，白蛇众人身上的所有武器都被卸下来了，此刻完全来不及叫人送枪支进来。  
眼看情况一触即发，巴兹尔当机立断左手向后做了一个动作，他身后的四个人立刻冲上前把戴夫和戴夫身后拿枪的人压制住了。  
“巴兹尔。”戴夫不可置信地抬头望着巴兹尔。  
白蛇众人也被这突发情况震住了，SION的首领不是戴夫·汉密尔顿请来的帮手吗，怎么突然起内讧了？  
“不好意思，戴夫，我可能忘记告诉你了，”巴兹尔掏出一把枪顶着戴夫的脑袋，笑着解释，“白蛇的新堂主是我弟弟莱斯特的男朋友。”说完，他轻轻扣动了扳机。  
巴兹尔拿起枪，对着枪口轻轻地吹了一口气才把枪慢慢放进怀里，他笑着对飞龙说：“飞龙，SION的贺礼你还满意吗？”  
“这似乎少了一点诚意。”飞龙也把枪收回怀里，勾了勾嘴角不置可否地回答。  
“汉密尔顿的地盘我们各占一半，他们的核心成员现在就在门外，让SION帮你全掉干掉怎么样？”  
“成交。”  
“理查德，现场处理干净点，不要引起太大动静。”巴兹尔淡淡地吩咐。  
“是，老板。”叫理查德的中年男人同样给了戴夫的手下一枪之后，带着三个人转身出了会客厅。

“巴兹尔，你送我这份礼物，是想要和我谈什么条件吗？”飞龙安静地等巴兹尔做完这一系列安排，开门见山地问。他可不相信会有无缘无故的示好，尤其示好的人还是麻见的哥哥。  
“当然。”巴兹尔点点头。  
“你们下去吧，好好学习SION怎么处理事情。”  
接到飞龙命令的十四位白蛇管事立刻拱了拱手，齐声说了声“是”，然后排成两队，依次走出门外。  
“白蛇果然训练有素。”巴兹尔赞扬说，华裔似乎天生组织纪律好，当然莱斯特的日裔手下也很听话。  
“那是我大哥教导得好。巴兹尔，坐这里吧。”飞龙指着他左手边的第一个位置说，“善伯，上一壶好茶。”  
“是。”善伯弯了弯腰，退了下去。  
巴兹尔坐下后，看着站在飞龙身后对自己一脸警惕的陶说：“你是刘陶吧，我是巴兹尔·哈里斯，你昨天见到的丹尼尔的父亲。”  
“巴兹尔叔叔，你好。”陶开口。  
“我和你父亲刘焰燕也有过几面之缘，他是个很优秀的首领，你和他长得很像。”巴兹尔继续笑着说，他曾经想过和白蛇合作，但刘焰燕向来独来独往保持中立，他也就不勉强了。这两年白蛇美国分部群龙无首，一天比一天涣散，他确实起了吞并之心，所以当戴夫提出来全部组织成员投票给肯，并且会把白蛇在美国65%的地盘归于SION之后，他同意了今天亲自出来走这一趟。但现在，飞龙拿到白蛇在美国的地盘就不一样了，以莱斯特的心机手段，飞龙迟早是哈里斯家的家族成员，换个角度说，白蛇美国分部总会是哈里斯家的，作为家族成员一致对外才是正理，他很愿意和白蛇共享戴夫的地盘人手资源。  
“原来你和我哥哥也认识。”飞龙点点头，既然巴兹尔要唠嗑家常，他就索性从家常说起，“不过SION不是莱斯特在日本的组织名吗？为什么巴兹尔你的组织也叫SION？”  
“哈里斯家是爱尔兰移民，我的祖父杰克小时候依附于臭虫‘莫兰’，但是好景不长，莫兰输给了阿尔·卡彭，为了生存，他和几个伙伴一起成立了STEEL，希望组织像芝加哥曾经的钢铁行业一样有大发展。杰克是个天生的投机家战略家，有了足够的金钱之后，他甚至让肯娶到了我的母亲，芝加哥市财长的女儿。肯成为众议员之后依旧在私下掌控着STEEL，所以我的母亲才会遇到车祸。肯很快就续娶了日本名门麻见家的女儿莉莎，SION的一部分地下势力陪莉莎来到芝加哥。肯作为一名新婚丈夫，主动把组织名改成了SION，让他们私下保护莉莎和我，当然还包括后来的莱斯特和尼尔。过了这么多年，莉莎曾经的手下要么归了莱斯特，要么回了日本，SION的总部反而变成了芝加哥，曾经的SION日本总部变成了海外分部。”说完，巴兹尔端起善伯放在他手边桌子上的茶杯，喝了一口茶。  
“可怜莱斯特还以为凡是母亲的产业都不用并入父亲这边的集团呢。”说完这一句之后，飞龙才发觉自己在为麻见抱不平。  
巴兹尔同样听出了飞龙的弦外之音，他放下茶杯扬了扬眉。平时飞龙和莱斯特共同出席公开场合时总是一副貌合神离的模样，他还以为这两个人虽然认识得久但彼此之间的感情并不深厚，现在看来完全不是这么一回事。也是，上次他问莱斯特家庭医生的说辞时，莱斯特一脸恼怒地回答：“这是我和飞龙的相处方式，你这么关心我们两个人的个人隐私干什么？”亚裔总是在人前感情含蓄，人后爱得死去活来吧。既然如此，“你也不用太介意，SION是哈里斯家的产业，日本分部完全归属于莱斯特，至于总部的人手他也是能随便调动的，守在另一边房门前的乔尼几个不全都是他的人？”  
飞龙自然听出来巴兹尔是在解释，然而他心里还是有着隐隐地不舒服，“但是乔尼他们不知道你来这里吧。”否则他们怎么不进来？  
飞龙没有说完的话巴兹尔听懂了，他又笑，“飞龙，莱斯特毕竟不是第一顺位继承人，他的人永远不可能进入到核心层，我的行踪他们没资格知道，你能理解吗？”  
“飞龙，第二顺位继承人永远不会比第一顺位继承人掌握的信息多，这是传统，也是对绝对权力地保障，我们处在相同的位置也会做同样的决定。”飞龙想起了那个人曾经说过的话，对啊，他不是第一顺位继承人，所以不知道白蛇在美国和加拿大有分部，焰燕却知道，甚至连小陶都知道，那么换到麻见这个次子身上也一样。“当然能理解。”他说。  
“飞龙，我需要白蛇还有所有亚裔的选票。”  
“肯竞选参议员的选票吗？”  
“是的，你和莱斯特上次不就是在为这件事情努力？”  
“我可以答应你白蛇所有组织成员的票都是肯的，但是我也想要几个华裔众议员，我们需要被人看见，也需要被人听到诉求。”飞龙斟酌说，华裔需要提高地位，需要有人发声。  
“我们只能尽量，几个，你知道这并不容易，先让你们中间的人出来参选吧。”巴兹尔停顿片刻，“我们两个组织合作这件事我会通知莱斯特，你介意吗？”  
“当然不，这是组织之间的事情，你可以行使你首领的权力。”飞龙回答，他和麻见之间本来就应该公私分明。  
“下周挑个时间和莱斯特一起来我家做客吧，把刘陶一起带上。”得到飞龙肯定的答复后巴兹尔笑着提出邀请。他其实并不介意飞龙先跟莱斯特说SION和白蛇合作的事，但是作为首领他必须要通知到每一个人，这里也包括莱斯特，飞龙能理解他觉得很欣慰，作为未来的掌舵者，他希望每一个家庭成员都理智清醒。  
“等莱斯特回来我会和他商量的。”飞龙给出模棱两可的答案。  
“老板，已经全部处理好了。” 理查德满身血迹地进门报告。  
“堂主，外面已经处理干净了。”善伯的儿子同样踏进会客厅报告。  
“飞龙，我先回去了，接收地盘的后续工作就留理查德协同你一起处理吧。”巴兹尔站起来说。  
飞龙同样站起来，“善伯，你派人和理查德一起去接收汉密尔顿的地盘。巴兹尔，我送你。”  
走到门口时，巴兹尔侧头对身旁的飞龙说：“扎克和丹尼尔都很想你和莱斯特，叫上刘陶一起，我们再去狩猎场打猎。”  
飞龙垂下眼帘，“等莱斯特回来安排吧。”  
“家庭生活很重要，工作只是生活的一部分。怎么能为了工作周末把恋人独自留在家里呢？这是不负责任的行为，下次见到莱斯特我会说他的。”  
飞龙转头瞟了一眼巴兹尔，看着巴兹尔脸上严肃的表情，他勾了勾嘴角，“好。”巴兹尔嘴上说周末陪家人，还不是一样跑来白蛇跟他谈合作。  
“合作愉快。”巴兹尔伸出右手。  
“合作愉快。”飞龙伸出右手握住巴兹尔的手，轻摇了两下之后松开。

飞龙带着小陶走进麦当劳芝加哥总部旁的未来餐厅。他正看着小陶兴高采烈地在点餐电子屏前点餐时，一个刚走到旁边另一个点餐电子屏前站定的男人突然侧过身看着他们，然后叫了一声：“飞龙。”  
听到这个有点熟悉的声音，飞龙侧过身看了男人一眼，惊讶地说：“Alistair（阿利斯泰尔）。”  
阿利斯泰尔低头扫了一眼飞龙左手卷起的袖子，还有手前臂上包扎的绷带，“你还是这么容易把自己弄伤。”  
飞龙笑了，“没关系的，小伤。你怎么会在芝加哥？”  
“我来参加外科手术研讨会。” 阿利斯泰尔抬起头对视着飞龙的眼睛，“我在电视上看到你出现在芝加哥的游行队伍里，所以接受了这次邀请。”  
看出阿利斯泰尔眼睛里盛满的情意，飞龙双眼眼珠往右转避开了阿利斯泰尔的视线，“我······”  
“这是小陶吧，都长这么大了。” 阿利斯泰尔转头对小陶露出笑容，“小家伙不记得我了？我是你的阿利斯泰尔叔叔，你在我家住了两年呢？”  
小陶惊愕地望着飞龙，飞龙点点头，“这是阿利斯泰尔叔叔，他把你从三岁照顾到五岁，曾经是我的家庭医生。”  
“阿利斯泰尔叔叔。”小陶看向阿利斯泰尔乖巧地叫。  
阿利斯泰尔打开随身携带的公文包，从里面拿出名片夹，然后从名片夹里抽出一张名片递给飞龙，“这是我现在的电话号码，我周一参加研讨会，周四的飞机离开芝加哥，周二周三我都有空，你抽一天时间我们喝个下午茶吧。”  
“好。”飞龙接过阿利斯泰尔的名片，阿利斯泰尔并没有邀请小陶，这意味着是他们两个人的单独会面。  
“我约了朋友，走了。”  
“你，不在这里吃？”飞龙看着阿利斯泰尔的脸问。  
阿利斯泰尔开心地咧嘴笑了，“我刚才已经喝完咖啡了，就是看到你们进来，怕认错人才故意走过来的。八年不见了，记得抽一天和我一起喝茶。”  
“行了，答应你了，我会给你电话的。”飞龙不禁摇了摇头，笑道。  
“好的，小陶，再见。”  
“阿利斯泰尔叔叔再见。”

回到酒店，飞龙叫住准备踏进自己房间的小陶：“小陶，你是大孩子了，所以我们不能再睡在一起。”  
“可是······”小陶转过身抬起头看向飞龙，只见飞龙一副郑重其事的模样。知道已经没有办法改变飞龙的决定了，他心底一阵难过，双眼眼眶瞬间湿润了。  
“关于青春期的教育我会找到相关的资料发电子版到你的邮箱，别担心，所有事情都有叔叔，好吗？”飞龙轻轻拍了拍小陶的肩膀。  
“好。”小陶点头，顿了顿之后他问，“叔叔，今天巴兹尔叔叔说的你的男朋友是不是曾经来过我们家里的麻见先生？我好像听到他说麻见这个词。”  
飞龙眼珠转了转，犹豫了一会才回答：“是的，是来过我们家里的麻见隆一，但他不是我的男朋友，我们只是合作关系，他们误会了。”  
“哦，原来是误会啊。叔叔，你知道吗，秋仁昨天在社交软件上发照片说他到罗马了，还说他很快就要和几个月没有见面的老朋友碰面了。你说，秋仁今天见到他的朋友了吗？”小陶故作天真地问。  
“秋仁在罗马？”飞龙听到以后呆了一下，“你和秋仁还有联系？”  
“有啊，我们一直在社交软件上联络。叔叔你看，这是他昨天上传的照片。”说着小陶拿出手机，点开社交软件页面递到飞龙面前。  
飞龙低头看了一眼小陶的手机屏幕，秋仁的笑脸扑面而来，照片的背景是罗马斗兽场。他又滑开下一张照片，同样是罗马斗兽场，这次入镜的是麻见的另一个秘书苏芳。尽管他对苏芳的印象不如对桐岛的印象深刻，但他绝对不会认错人。如果苏芳在，麻见还会远吗？想到这里，他停下了点击的动作，叹了一口气。  
小陶听到飞龙的叹气声，又看到飞龙刚才还红润的脸现在变得几近苍白，不由得担心起来，他，是不是做过火了，“叔叔？”他轻轻喊了一声。  
飞龙把视线转向小陶的脸，看到小陶关心的表情，他相当勉强地勾了勾嘴角，“小陶，叔叔今天有点累了，想早点休息，可以吗？”  
“当然可以，叔叔晚安。”小陶收回手机，喏喏地说。  
“晚安。”飞龙看着小陶转身离开的背影，把门轻轻关上，然后上锁。他背靠在墙上，心想，他没有生气，也没有伤心，就是感觉有些无处着力，他没想到麻见是去罗马见秋仁的，其实他和麻见只是合作伙伴，最多是偶尔解决一下生理需要的合作伙伴，麻见要去哪里，去见谁，跟他没有任何关系的，麻见没有对他交代的必要，就是走的时候干嘛说不带避孕套呢？不过和秋仁在一起，麻见需要什么避孕套呢。真是好没意思啊。

晚上11点的时候，躺在床上的飞龙准时接到了麻见的视频连线。“你脸色不好，是不是今天太累了？”听到麻见关心的话语，他差点脱口而出：“我怎么样和你有什么关系，你只需要关心你的爱人秋仁就好。”  
麻见等了半天也没听到飞龙回话，就看到飞龙望着自己，于是皱了皱眉问：“怎么不说话，是我这边的信号不好吗？你听不到我说话？”  
“我没事，就是想告诉你，SION和白蛇美国分部合作了。”飞龙最终还是开了口。  
“巴兹尔今天通知我了，我等了一晚上没睡好。以为你会在巴兹尔通知我之后不久告诉我的，结果你到现在才说。”麻见的语气里充满不满，以他和飞龙的亲密关系，这种大事飞龙即使没有在第一时间告诉他，也不应该让他等一个晚上。  
“我有别的事情要处理，现在才空闲下来。”  
麻见虽然对飞龙的解释不是很满意，但想到飞龙要陪着小陶四处游玩，确实也只有到这个时间才有空跟他交流，仔细想来，反倒是他无理取闹了。“是我着急了，你注意身体别太累了，一天一个地方慢慢走，要不你休息两天，等我回来再一起带他去玩。”  
“我会安排好的。”飞龙下意识地拒绝麻见的提议，他不认为麻见回到芝加哥以后还有时间带小陶四处闲逛，这次麻见应该会把秋仁带回来吧。幸好现在和白蛇合作的是巴兹尔，他以后和麻见应该也不会再有什么交集了，操作股票在哪里都行，也没必要非待在办公室。  
“一天没见，你没什么想对我说的？”麻见看飞龙蔫不拉唧的样子有点奇怪，难道是巴兹尔给飞龙下什么套了？“巴兹尔心思狡诈，你不要他说什么都相信，知道吗？”  
飞龙看着麻见严肃认真的样子，心想，他怎么会把巴兹尔的话当真呢，他和麻见什么关系他自己心里还不清楚吗？“别担心，我没有当真。”  
“先生，你的咖啡。”  
飞龙看到麻见拿起盘子上的咖啡，然后就是苏芳提着盘子的身影出现在麻见身后。“苏芳也到罗马了？”他听到自己的声音响起，最终他还是没有忍住，问了出来。  
“对，”麻见点头，“苏芳昨天到的。对了，我这边还有点事情没有处理完，所以要推迟一天回去，你没关系吧？”  
飞龙笑了笑，“当然没有关系，工作重要。”能有什么关系呢，他又不是麻见的谁。  
麻见也笑了，“好好照顾自己，回去我有事和你说。”  
“好，关了。”说完，飞龙把视频关了。麻见这是要摊牌了吗？挺好的，他终于不用再和麻见假扮情侣了。  
麻见看着突然关掉的视频一阵发愣，“这家伙根本就没有想我嘛，亏我还心急如焚地想立刻赶回去。”他不禁在心里摇了摇头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 芝加哥晚上11点，罗马第二天早上6点。


	31. 荣耀向我俯首(La Gloire à Mes Genoux)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soit tu nais roi, soit tu n'es rien（要么生而为王，要么一文不名）------《La Gloireà Mes Genoux》出自音乐剧《摇滚红与黑》。

麻见拿着咖啡杯凝神思考了一会，突然开口：“苏芳。”  
苏芳立刻走上前，弯腰，“先生，”他又看了一眼麻见手里的咖啡杯，问，“需要我重新冲一杯咖啡吗？”  
麻见对着苏芳扬了扬眉，笑道：“不用了，我不想喝了。”说完，他抬起手。  
苏芳立刻把盘子端起来方便麻见把咖啡杯放上去。  
“出去吧。”麻见吩咐。  
“是。”苏芳应道。当他转身走了几步之后，从身后传来麻见的声音，“苏芳，我这次不打算见秋仁。你让他好好工作，不要浪费麻见家帮他争取的机会。”  
听完麻见的话，苏芳顿时心头一沉，回答：“好的，先生。”

看着从麻见房间出来后变得有点垂头丧气的苏芳，桐岛说：“先生应该不太喜欢突然变更习惯。”  
苏芳侧过身直视着桐岛的眼睛，“桐岛，我和你一样了解先生的喜好，这是再平常不过的事情，先生不是只喜欢你冲的咖啡。”  
桐岛皱了皱眉，然后哑然失笑，“苏芳，作为先生的贴身秘书，我建议你不要保留错误的选择，即使是因为特殊的原因。毕竟我们效忠的人是先生，而不是麻见家的当主。”  
苏芳握了握拳头，他和桐岛不一样，桐岛的父亲是跟着莉莎小姐嫁去芝加哥的护卫之一，虽然莉莎小姐去世之后，桐岛的父亲带着桐岛回了日本，但桐岛大学毕业后却非常自然地跟在了先生身边，是先生实打实的嫡系。他则是先生第一次回日本时，莉莎小姐的父亲，麻见家的前任老当主送给先生的人，而他的哥哥道宽，现在正在麻见家的寺庙里修行。先生从来都没有对他隐瞒过任何安排，只是很多时候先生更加倚重桐岛一点。他不喜欢被人排斥在外，同样都是为先生工作，他做的并不比桐岛少，他想争取一个公平的环境，就这点而言，他并没有错。想到这里，他说：“先生是个重感情的人。这次先生是带着你去了芝加哥，但我也被先生安排回日本负责SION的事情，同时先生还委托我照顾秋仁。虽然我并不知道先生前段时间为什么没有及时回复我的邮件，我也必须通过你才能联系到先生，可是先生依旧默许我来罗马了。”  
桐岛看了一眼压抑着怒气的老同事，摇了摇头，“你误会了，这件事情的原因并不在我。先生没有允许我把新号码给你，所以你才需要通过我向先生汇报情况。先生这次的罗马之行是经过他点头同意之后我才告诉你的。事情的真相是，先生以前的手机放在了刘飞龙那里，先生的邮箱现在也是由刘飞龙保管。所以只有刘飞龙才能决定要不要回复你的邮件。”  
苏芳顿时大吃一惊，问：“怎么可能？”刘飞龙居然可以做到这个地步了？先生和秋仁在一起有些年头了，但秋仁从来没有掌控过先生的事务安排。难道刘飞龙对先生的影响还这么大？  
桐岛看着苏芳脸上阴晴不定的表情，肯定地回答：“当然是有可能的，刘飞龙已经作为先生的男伴参加哈里斯先生的婚礼了。你明白这里面的份量吧。”  
“当然。”苏芳点头，“可是为什么不是秋仁？毕竟秋仁是正统的日本人。”  
“苏芳，”桐岛说话的语气突然变得异常严厉，“不要忘记先生本身就是美日混血儿，你的这些观念太过迂腐了。”

苏芳睁大了眼睛盯着桐岛，他惊觉自己犯了一个天大的错误。麻见家的当主希望先生和有着纯正日本血统的秋仁在一起，然而先生偏偏最不喜欢的就是所谓的纯血统论。他当然知道先生对刘飞龙感情特殊，但，先生对秋仁同样也有感情，不然先生在游轮上时不会仅仅因为听到秋仁在俄罗斯人的手中就变得那么失态。这是他亲眼看到的，所以他才会把希望放在秋仁身上。可是桐岛说的未必没有道理。  
看出苏芳还在反复挣扎接受不同观点的桐岛继续开口：“其实我们现在应该把精力投注在未来小主人身上，而不是去猜测先生的感情对象。”  
“未来小主人？先生有孩子了？”短短一个多月时间，令人震惊的事情居然一波接着一波，苏芳想。  
桐岛垂下眼帘，“很快。先生正计划着和刘飞龙一起找代孕。据先生说他打算要一对异卵双胞胎女儿。”  
“要小姐？先生应该是要小少爷吧。”苏芳怀疑地问。桐岛说话的模样不像是在作假，但先生如果要继承人，肯定会首选男孩。  
“估计先生是顾虑刘飞龙的感受。我相信如果刘飞龙同意，先生一定会再要一对异卵双胞胎儿子。”桐岛并不知道他是一语中的，麻见和飞龙后来的确是找同一个代孕生了两男两女四个孩子。

“有了上次在香港的教训，你为什么还不阻止先生。你明明知道十年前先生······”苏芳没有继续说下去。他也知道，桐岛怎么能阻止得了先生呢，他们之中没有任何一个人有能力阻止先生。不说上次，就说上上次在香港，先生也······毕竟那两个人，一个是先生，另一个是刘飞龙。  
桐岛摇着头苦笑，“你又不是不知道，先生那两年没有刘飞龙的消息，脾气变得有多阴晴不定。先生这次打听到了刘飞龙的所在地，把事情随便安排了一下就跑过去了，本来是完全没有这个必要的。如果把合同签订的地点安排在芝加哥，桑托又怎么敢对先生毁约，先生也不必接受处罚。”  
“对啊。”苏芳猛地想起刚才他出来之前，先生对刘飞龙的淳淳叮嘱。先生对刘飞龙，还是一如既往地容忍度奇高。  
“这次他们才相处了两三天，刘飞龙就敢把腿直接搭在先生的大腿上了。说实话我一点也不意外先生会把刘飞龙带去芝加哥。只是没想到刘飞龙居然会得到哈里斯家所有家族成员的承认，更没想到，我们才到罗马，刘飞龙就拿到了白蛇美国分部，还和巴兹尔达成了协议。”桐岛无奈又佩服地抱怨。  
苏芳一愣，他怎么会下意识忽略刘飞龙重新掌握力量这件事。如果刘飞龙仅仅只是一个富有的人，秋仁或许还可以打感情牌，现在，先生最好的选择果然是不见秋仁。“希望不会出现比十年前更糟的情况吧。”  
听出苏芳的妥协，桐岛欣慰地点了点头，“希望如此。”

九年多以前,香港。  
飞龙坐在窗边看向窗外，他今天在四当家举办的晚宴上见到了蒙卓。蒙卓一改往常的精心打扮，整个人穿着随意，一副憔悴不堪的模样，交谈中他才知道原来蒙卓刚刚失去了一个孩子。  
“如果不是因为我流产了，他也不会把看守我的人手调离。我也找不到机会出来见你了，飞龙，长话短说，我有事情需要你帮忙。”  
“卓姐姐，你······”飞龙说了一半就停住了。本来焰燕和蒙卓订在今年举行婚礼，结果父亲意外去世，焰燕下落不明，他则身陷囹圄。所幸他只是在监狱里呆了几个月就出来了，而那几个月正好方便他养伤。可惜他出来时，白蛇早已经四分五裂。二当家也把女儿嫁给了四当家，现在四当家手里掌握着原来二当家的人手。而他，在短短几个月内除掉了想要对他动手的五当家，并且整合好了原来忠诚于父亲的手下和三当家五当家的手下。这时候，四当家向他抛出了合作的橄榄枝。他还没有做好心理建设见到蒙卓，毕竟从一般世俗意义上来说，蒙卓背叛了他的哥哥焰燕，二当家也背弃了他们老刘家。  
蒙卓了然地看着飞龙，说：“虽然现在说什么都晚了，但我还是要告诉你，那个家伙用我威胁我的父亲，然后又用我父亲威胁了我。在我知道他隐瞒了我父亲的死讯之后，我除掉了他的孩子。飞龙，看在我们从小就认识的情分上，请帮我拿慢性毒药回来，我要亲手终结我的杀父仇人。我以前有一位很好的同校前辈，她的男朋友精通药剂制造。现在她的男朋友就在香港，我把地址给你，你替我去一次吧。”  
飞龙低头看了一眼蒙卓递过来的纸条，又抬起头看着蒙卓的眼睛说：“卓姐姐，你现在的身份让我怎么相信你？”  
蒙卓笑了笑，“小心谨慎是对的。不过，你最近没和红姐联系吗？难道你不关心你大哥孩子的现状？或者，你根本就不在意，因为你已经得到一半的白蛇了。”  
“你这话什么意思？”飞龙眼皮一跳，红姐不是早就被家里的侄子接回去养老了吗，以前每年还会托人送土特产上来，怎么从蒙卓口里说出来倒像是另有乾坤的样子？而且，焰燕有个孩子，他怎么不知道。  
“看来你不知道。也对，这种丑闻能隐瞒一个是一个。你以为我和你大哥为什么这么久还没有举行婚礼，不过是因为我父亲知道你大哥有一个私生子。孩子现在都三岁多了。”  
蒙卓咬牙切齿的模样让飞龙大吃一惊，他真的有个侄子，刘家还有血脉传承。“你把他们怎么样了？”  
蒙卓看着飞龙急切的表情，“哼”地冷笑了一声，“我自然是把他们好好保护起来了，如果不是因为你大哥犯错，我也不会被迫跟着那个老家伙。”  
“如果你和我大哥已经举行完婚礼，你未必还能活着。卓姐姐，这件事情要是真的，是我们刘家对不起你，你和四当家在一起，我们刘家认了。”  
蒙卓又“哼”了一声，“你当我蒙卓是什么人？我虽然不喜欢你大哥，但是我既然答应了婚约，就会好好履行我的义务。我相信两人相处得久了，总会慢慢培养出感情。知道你大哥出事了，想着我们两家的关系，我第一时间就把你大哥的私生子和红姐安排好了，谁知道却被那家伙钻了空子，让父亲以为我在他手上。飞龙，这是你们刘家欠我的，你必须帮我拿到毒药，否则，你可以试试看，我保证你一辈子也别想找到你养父的孙子。”  
飞龙定定地看着蒙卓，二当家显然已经告诉了蒙卓他的身世。他不是无情无义的人，父亲的养育之恩他肯定会报答，“好，我帮你。”他接过蒙卓手里的纸条。  
“他不喜欢太多人接近他的住宅，所以你必须一个人去。拿出你的诚意，飞龙，不要想欺骗我，我等你的好消息。”蒙卓语气冷硬地说。  
“拿到以后怎么联系你？”飞龙把纸条收好，问。  
“到时候你找四当家身边的韩城，他会让你和我见一面的。”  
“四当家的亲信韩城？他可靠吗？”飞龙还是有几分不相信。  
蒙卓勾了勾嘴角，“当然可靠了，这就是使用身体的好处。”迎向飞龙怜悯的目光，她有些悲伤地继续说，“飞龙，不用可怜我，这是我的选择，杀父之仇不共戴天，我一定会让他付出代价。”  
“知道了，卓姐姐，希望你信守承诺，拿到药以后把我的侄子还给我。”  
“当然，君子一言快马一鞭。”蒙卓昂了昂头。  
“一言为定。”飞龙点头。

飞龙独自开车到了蒙卓给的地址，作为一个男人，对机械和刀具的热爱几乎是天生的，所以他的车技其实很好，改装车也有一手，只是大部分时间他都有司机，很多人就以为他不会开车。可要知道一名合格的杀手，必须具备的两项基本技能就是会使用各种拿到手里的工具和逃跑。早些年焰燕刚派他出去铲除异己的时候，他还曾经因为准备工作不足而露出过破绽，扎扎实实地受过好几次不重不轻地伤。现实的残酷逼迫他加强练习枪支的拆卸组装，能熟练地驾驶各种交通工具，会推演各种突然状况以做好应对措施，甚至精确到秒的刺杀时间，更别提偶尔意外受伤时的止血包扎技巧。随着时间的推移，他的努力渐渐有了回馈，几乎每次他都可以全身而退，自然而然地，在他的身边开始聚集起一批人。当时在监狱里，光看叶的眼神，叶阻拦的动作他就知道叶和他是同类人----杀手。不过这一次，事关重大，他必须一个人来。想到这里，他摸了摸绑在大腿上的枪。  
飞龙停好车，走进乔治家的大门。大门刚关上，穿着管家制服的精壮男人就对他伸出了手：“先生，请交出武器。”他勾了勾嘴角，把身上的枪递给男人。男人接过枪，领他进一楼的会客厅，然后退了下去。

坐在会客厅里的乔治·芬尼克（George·Fenwick）第一眼看到飞龙的时候愣了一下，但他很快就回过神来。他很少看到相貌如此艳丽的男人，但并不代表他没有见过长相偏女性化的男人。“菲奥娜的朋友，你好。”他开口说。  
“你好，乔治。”飞龙回应。蒙卓的纸条上只写了乔治的名字，至于乔治的姓氏，蒙卓没有提及，他报上蒙卓的名字才得以进门。看到乔治的第一眼，他有一瞬间的惊讶，倒不是由于乔治那一头偏褐色的红头发，而是因为乔治那一双看上去非常眼熟的浅蓝色眼睛，和他曾经认识的某个人长得几乎一模一样。不过乔治显然一副不认识他的模样，所以，应该是他认错人了，他想。  
“你需要什么药？”乔治开门见山地问。  
“我需要一颗慢性毒药。”飞龙回答。既然乔治直接，他也就不遮不掩了。  
乔治笑了笑，“菲奥娜没有和我交易过，所以不知道我的交易习惯。我这个人只接受等价交换，同意吗？”  
“很公平，我同意。”飞龙点了点头，“开个价吧。”  
“很好。”乔治笑得合不拢嘴，“你来帮我试药吧。”  
飞龙本来以为乔治会狮子大开口地问他要一大笔钱，可没想到报酬居然是要他试药，但他转念一想，乔治是个药剂师，找人试药是再平常不过的事了。他刘飞龙有一天也会参与药物的人体试验，真不真实啊。“可以。”他说。  
“好，那你跟我来吧。”乔治领着答应交易的飞龙往楼上走。

看着走在前面的乔治，飞龙问：“可以告诉我是什么药吗？”  
“壮阳药。”乔治头也不回地回答。  
飞龙差点踏空了楼梯，“壮阳药？”他大声问。  
已经走到楼梯中间休息平台上的乔治转个了身，“对，壮阳药，放心，我在里面没有放什么奇怪的东西，你不用担心会吃到木乃伊的残骸。”  
飞龙站定在楼梯上，盯着乔治看。  
乔治看着飞龙脸上挂着的 “你在开玩笑”的表情，不由得叹了口气，问：“你多大了？”  
“22岁。”飞龙接话。  
“你还非常年轻，才22岁，但是到了一定年纪，譬如我，32岁，可能身体某些方面就比不上你了。等我到了35岁，甚至40岁，这颗药对我们这个年纪的人来说就是必备品了。大家都是男人，能理解吧？”乔治循循善诱。  
“能。”飞龙艰难地点了点头。  
“年轻人，我这药是给年长的人用的，为了照顾他们的身体健康，药效没有你以为的那么猛烈。我的标准是保证他们一个晚上两次。你那么年轻，自己动动手，四次就基本消耗完所有药力了。”

“你居然没有帮我安排人。”飞龙顿时在心里松了一口气，原来只需要他自己动手。而且，一个晚上四次对于他现在的年纪来说确实不多。心情一旦放松，他就有心思开玩笑了。  
“很遗憾，我这里没有女佣，男人也就两三个，如果你需要，我可以去问问刚才领你进来的管家。”  
看着乔治明显在认真思考的表情，飞龙连忙摇了摇头拒绝：“不用了，我自己手动就好。”  
“好的。如果你选择他，我确实有点为难，毕竟他一直表现出来的是只对异性感兴趣。即使作为他的主人，突然强迫他接受同性，也需要一个说服他的过程，那今天晚上的试验就要往后推了。”乔治转回身继续朝楼上走。  
“我自己就可以了。”飞龙再次重申。实际上对于同性之间的行为他现在依然感觉很模糊，他唯一的同性经验，就只有和麻见的一次短暂接吻，以及被麻见手动服务，其它更深层次的和深入的，他从来没有接触过，当然目前他也不想去接触。  
乔治把飞龙领到二楼的一间房间，然后把药递给飞龙。看着飞龙吞下去之后，他笑着说：“明天你告诉我具体的每项感受，晚安。”说完，他转身走向门外。  
“晚安。”飞龙在乔治把门关上的瞬间，终于开口。  
乔治“嗯”了一声，把门彻底关上了。

“你现在能告诉我为什么刘飞龙会待在你的实验室吗？”阿利斯泰尔看着乔治问。做完手术正准备休息的他接到了乔治的来电，于是他立刻驱车赶到乔治的别墅。刚走进乔治实验室的隔壁房间，他就看到实验室的床上躺着一个肉眼可见全身发红的男人。这个男人明显才结束某些剧烈运动，因为他整个人就如同从水里捞出来一样，不但身上的衣服全湿透了，裸露的皮肤上也都是汗水。他再定睛一看，躺着的人恰好是他当时第一眼见到就惊为天人的刘飞龙，那时刘飞龙也是躺在床上，而他被人用枪从后面顶着脑袋。  
“你认识他？他是菲奥娜的朋友。”乔治轻轻扫了一眼怒气冲冲的双胞胎弟弟，又盯着实验室床上的飞龙表情严肃地说，“我给他吃了我今天研制成功的壮阳药，但他的情况有点奇怪，就算他很年轻，药效也没有这么猛烈的。他刚刚已经结束第三次了。”他在实验室的墙上安装了一面双向镜，用于观察试验者的具体反映。今晚他站在镜子前观察了将近两个小时，菲奥娜朋友的异常反应引起了他的重视。很显然他的研制失败了，是什么原因导致的呢，莫非是他各种药物的配比量还不够精确？

阿利斯泰尔对着认真思考的乔治翻了个白眼，冷冷地开口：“你不用再绞尽脑汁地想了，他会这样是因为他试用过你的药，停药的时间还没有超过半年，所以两种药物的药效起了冲突。”  
“他是你的病人？除了仅有的几次，你从来都不同意把我研制的药拿给病人进行临床测试，所以你才记得他的试药时间？”乔治转过身体，面对着阿利斯泰尔。  
“那是因为除了仅有的几次，你从来都不研制真正用于治疗的药。” 阿利斯泰尔脸皮抽搐了一下，继续说，“你应该还记得十个月前，我从你这里拿了一批药，就是给他做治疗用的，所以这是他第二次帮你试药了。”  
熟悉阿利斯泰尔的乔治突然笑了，“你这是在帮他争取利益？能用到那批药说明他生命垂危，试用我的药救他一命很公平。”  
“乔治”，阿利斯泰尔看着乔治嬉皮笑脸的模样，摇了摇头，“你知道你在芝加哥黑手党里的追杀令是怎么撤销的吗？是躺在试验室里的那个刘飞龙的恋人，他帮你彻底撤销的，交换条件就是要我救刘飞龙。所以刘飞龙没有欠你什么，反而免费帮你进行了一次人体临床测试。而且，他的恋人莱斯特·哈里斯还是我们的亲戚。我们祖母最小的妹妹不是嫁去了芝加哥的戴利家族吗，她二女儿的儿子的弟弟就是莱斯特。”  
“自甘堕落，生下爱尔兰人的后裔。”乔治不以为意，“从血统上来说，我们家族和女王还是亲戚呢。”  
阿利斯泰尔不打算继续说话了，他已经不想告诉乔治，莱斯特·哈里斯是通过李这条线找到他的。至于莱斯特被一群保镖打晕带走的事，乔治更加不会在意了。

乔治看着沉默的阿利斯泰尔，妥协地点了点头，“好了，我知道了，我不会让他白白试药的，我会补偿他。不过今天晚上他应该会很难过了。如果我刚才没听错，他的恋人是男人吧。亲爱的阿利斯泰尔，我第一次见到你为了一个病人解释那么多，或许你可以帮帮他？”  
“如果我没有回来，你会进去帮他吗？”阿利斯泰尔问。  
乔治摇摇头，“你知道我是纯粹的异性恋。”  
“但是你的身体不是这么说的。” 阿利斯泰尔瞟了一眼乔治的下半身。  
“他的确非常难得，可惜，”乔治笑了，“我目前并不打算背弃杰西卡。”  
阿利斯泰尔一脸不赞同的表情，“那么久了，你应该让事情过去。”  
“虽然我是你的哥哥，但是我并不需要你让出喜欢的人。你从小喜欢什么，我一眼看过去就知道了。我们以前在法国的时候，不管女人还是男人，你从来都没有拒绝过他们中的任何一个。现在试验室里的那个人需要你的帮助，进去吧。”乔治把一把钥匙递给阿利斯泰尔，“这间房的钥匙给你，我不会围观的。”  
阿利斯泰尔伸出手接过钥匙。“知道了。”他说。

“刘飞龙，清醒一点。” 阿利斯泰尔轻拍着飞龙的脸颊说。  
“你是谁？”飞龙觉得浑身发热，勃然而发的欲望仿佛从来没有停歇。  
“我是芬尼克医生，不记得我了吗？” 阿利斯泰尔继续轻拍着飞龙的脸颊，“我帮你取的胸口上的子弹，还和你聊过天，说你能活下来是个奇迹，忘记了？”  
“芬尼克医生，是你？”飞龙下意识地对着阿利斯泰尔笑了一下。  
阿利斯泰尔惊艳于飞龙突然绽放的笑容，停下了拍打飞龙脸颊的动作。  
飞龙睁着朦胧的双眼看向呆住的阿利斯泰尔，阿利斯泰尔眼里的爱慕太过直白了，他只在心里犹豫了一下，就一把把阿利斯泰尔压在身下，“芬尼克医生，你帮过我一次，现在就再帮我一次吧。”  
“好。”阿利斯泰尔看着笑得越发艳丽的飞龙，答应了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 李就是《探索者的鼓动》里麻见去香港拜访的李老头。


	32. 卓姐姐，你想嫁给我吗？

飞龙醒来的时候发现自己换了一间房间，他抚着额头回忆了一下，才记起来昨天晚上结束的时候，芬尼克医生把他带到了这里。这时门口传来开门声，他抬头一看，芬尼克医生走了进来，不对，他再定睛一看，立刻在心里摇了摇头，这是乔治。“乔治”他开口叫道。  
乔治很明显是被惊讶到了，他盯着飞龙看了好一会儿才笑道：“真是厉害，短短一个晚上，你就分清楚我和阿利斯泰尔了。”  
“原来芬尼克医生叫阿利斯泰尔。”飞龙心想，他随即摇了摇头，回答：“我大概率是猜的，因为你和芬尼克医生长得一模一样，只不过你的面部表情比他多，他表现得更加稳重一点。”  
飞龙的解释得到了乔治的认同，他点了点头，“你说得对。因为他的职业素养比我好。”  
飞龙看着乔治，心里有几分疑惑。乔治作为一个药剂师来说已经很称职了，至少比他自己说得要称职。至于他为什么会区分出乔治和芬尼克医生，因为芬尼克医生看着他的时候眼睛里饱含爱慕，那种爱慕太过热烈，以至于让人无法忽略，他甚至直觉地认为芬尼克医生不会伤害他，事实证明果然如此。而乔治，看着他的时候，眼睛里除了冷漠，还有现在多的几分审视。所以昨天晚上他第一次见到乔治的时候，即使乔治和芬尼克医生一样有着一头红头发，眼睛也长得极其相似，他也没有把两个人弄混淆，当然刚开始他的确有一瞬间的迷惑。后来他看着芬尼克医生和乔治一模一样的脸，才明白他的迷惑从何而来，原来这两个人是双胞胎。不过这也不能怪他，虽然芬尼克医生曾经因为他胸口上的枪伤做过他半年主治医师，但芬尼克医生永远都是戴着口罩和他交流，直到昨天晚上他才真正看清楚芬尼克医生到底长什么样子。

飞龙回答完乔治所有的药品试用感受问题，停顿了一会儿，他开口问：“乔治，我已经履行完我的义务，你什么时候把药给我？”  
乔治把药递给飞龙，“这是你要的东西，一个月就会有成效。”看到飞龙郑重其事地把药接过去之后，他右手轻点着自己的左胸口继续开口，“听阿利斯泰尔说你十个月前因为这里的伤，用过我的药，这么算起来你已经帮我试过两次药了。因为服药的时间相隔太近，你体内残留的药力还没有完全代谢出来，所以两种药物的药效相冲突之后，你原来还没有彻底痊愈的伤口可能需要更长的时间才能完全恢复。这次意外也会导致你留下一些后遗症，一旦你情绪波动过大，伤口就会隐痛，最短五年，最长八年，你的伤口隐痛才会完全消失，你一定要记得时刻控制好你的情绪。”  
听着乔治一本正经的叮嘱，飞龙仿佛看到了平时对他说话的芬尼克医生，这倒真有医生的模样了，他心想。  
看着飞龙点头，乔治笑了，“你能听进去就好。因为我的失误，加上我答应了阿利斯泰尔，我会对你进行补偿。”对视着飞龙惊愕的目光，他点了点头表示强调，“我过几天就会离开这里。我离开以后，这栋别墅内所有的药品都归你所有，随便你怎么使用。还有这次你试用的壮阳药，我免你五年亚洲区域代理费，五年全部的销售收入扣除药品生产成本及运费之后，利润都归你，我不参与你任何的利润分成。现在只是口头承诺，我去准备一下，等你吃完早餐，我们就可以签订正式的书面合同了。”  
“我能否这样认为，这次试药对我的身体伤害很大？”飞龙扬了扬眉看着乔治。他不是无知小儿，先不提这一整栋别墅内有多少药，也许能用的没有几颗，但五年壮阳药的利润不是小数目。虽然肯定比不上毒品的利润巨大，但胜在受众广，并且合法，如果经营得当，至少可以养活父亲在世时白蛇所有人一年。  
“说不上伤害大，经常胸口痛是真的。”乔治笑得眉眼弯弯，“我研制的药物没有达到预期的效果，这对于我来说更加不可原谅。”  
好吧，飞龙心想，这是个精益求精执念深重的药剂师，那就完全可以理解了。  
“对了，签完合同以后你不要那么快离开，本来正常人一个晚上就没事了，但你的情况比较特殊，药力可能要持续十六个小时以上，我个人建议你留下来待到下午再走。阿利斯泰尔就在你的隔壁房间，方便的话去探望下他吧。”  
“当然方便，这是应该的。”飞龙笑，心里腹诽就像他和焰燕一样，两兄弟根本没有真正感情特别好的，否则乔治怎么会明知道自己兄弟受伤的情况下，还暗示他这个伤害者继续施加伤害呢。昨天晚上因为药效的原因，他不能很好地控制自己，离开那间房间的时候，他随意回头一看，就发现床单上有血迹。芬尼克医生应该没有缝针吧？如果芬尼克医生伤得特别严重，乔治也不会暗示他可以为所欲为了。

飞龙端着早餐敲隔壁阿利斯泰尔的门，“请进。”听到里面的人应答了一声，他才推门而入。  
坐在床上看书的阿利斯泰尔抬起头，看到来人是飞龙的时候，他显然吃了一惊。“飞龙，你怎么会过来，还端着这个。”说完，他立刻移动身体准备下床。  
“你要不要再躺一会，我直接帮你把早餐端到床上？”看到阿利斯泰尔急急忙忙套睡裤的样子，飞龙忍不住勾了勾嘴角，芬尼克医生竟然慌乱成这样，完全没有平时稳重胸有成竹的模样。  
“放桌子上吧，我先去洗漱。你吃了吗，要不你先吃？”阿利斯泰尔终于穿好了睡裤和睡袍，站定在床边。  
“我吃过了，你先去吧。”飞龙把餐盘放到小圆桌桌面，然后一屁股坐在旁边的沙发上。  
“好的，等我一下，我很快。”  
飞龙看着阿利斯泰尔有些别扭的走路模样，小声地自言自语：“还是有点严重啊。”

阿利斯泰尔坐在飞龙的对面安静地低头吃早餐，过了一会，他抬起头看向一直望着他的飞龙，问：“我的胡子没刮干净吗？”  
飞龙摇了摇头，“你继续吃，不用管我。”  
阿利斯泰尔放下手里的刀叉，拿餐巾擦了擦嘴，“你那么内疚地看着我，我吃不下。”  
飞龙扬了扬眉，“我就是有点好奇，你为什么会愿意，而且，你好像也是第一次，对吗？”昨天晚上刚开始的时候，他们两个一直磕磕撞撞的。他找入口用了一段时间，阿利斯泰尔接纳整个的他也用了一段时间。说实话，那感觉就像是他第一次和女朋友在一起。虽然他猜测是由于阿利斯泰尔喜欢他，但他考虑了好一会儿，还是决定直接问答案。  
“我确实是第一次在下面，但是你不需要有什么思想负担。” 阿利斯泰尔苦恼地回答，“我只是在践行我的毕业誓言。”  
“哦，只是这样。”飞龙了然地点了点头。

阿利斯泰尔的脸细不可闻地抽搐了一下，这是他今年第二次说起毕业宣誓这件事了。第一次是在十个月前，那个哈里斯家的莱斯特用枪抵着他的脑袋一字一句地说：“听说你毕业于阿伯丁大学，从医学院毕业的时候应该宣过誓吧，即使用的是改良版本，但核心意思应该不变，对吗？”  
“当然。”他回答。  
“那么请你践行医者誓言，挽救他的生命。”  
感觉抵着他脑袋的冰冷物品放了下来，他转过身，看着对面这个面容痛苦的黑发男人，然后他扫了一眼病床上左胸前包扎了止血绷带的长发女人，不，男人。“你的绷带包扎得挺专业，不过你的右手好像也受伤了，绷带上全是血。需要我找个护士来帮你止血吗？”他看着黑发男人拿着枪的右手问。  
“不需要了，谢谢。”黑发男人盯视着他的眼睛说，“我通过李先生找到你的，芬尼克医生，据说你是全香港最好的外科医生，只要你肯动手术，就没有救不活的人。我哥哥的母亲是美国戴利家族的人，她的母亲是苏格兰人，你祖母最小的妹妹。我们两个人是亲戚，我愿意解决你哥哥乔治在芝加哥的麻烦，请你无论如何都要救活他。”   
“你叫什么？”他问，原来是通过李找到他的。  
“哈里斯，莱斯特·哈里斯。”黑发男人迅速回答。“我有办法撤销你哥哥乔治的追杀令。”  
哈里斯家？听父亲偶然提起过，他家确实有门叫哈里斯的芝加哥远方亲戚，而且能知道乔治在芝加哥小帮派里有追杀令的，基本上就错不了了。于是他笑了笑，“我会尽力而为，希望手术结束后你能言出必行。”  
“这个自然，请你放心。现在麻烦你无论如何都要救活他。”  
莱斯特·哈里斯脸上的恳请如此深切，他不禁有些被打动了，然后他走过去仔细看了一眼病床上躺着的人，只一眼，他就深刻体会到了为什么莱斯特·哈里斯会那样急迫，“你帮他把头发整理好，我去安排手术。”  
走出单独的医生休息室之后，他转身朝里面看了一眼，莱斯特·哈里斯正在小心翼翼地给床上的男人编辫子。“真是耀眼的一对恋人啊。”他心想，然后快步走到护士站着手准备手术。

“乔治说他过几天要离开，所以愿意把这里的药全部送给我，还要跟我签他研制的壮阳药的销售合同。是你竭力帮我争取的吧，谢谢你，芬尼克医生。”  
对面飞龙的话打断了阿利斯泰尔的思绪，他摇了摇头，“不需要感谢我，这是你应得的，你曾经给予过我们很大的帮助。”  
“嗯？什么？”飞龙错愕地问，试那两次药，就是很大的帮助了？  
“你愿意做人体临床测试，这点对我们两个来说很重要。” 阿利斯泰尔说，他下意识地不愿意提起莱斯特·哈里斯，这是他和刘飞龙难得的单独相处时光，他们之间应该只谈论和他们两个有关的话题。  
“果然口径一致啊，那就是我以后的后遗症很大了。”飞龙心想，他双眼一转，又问，“乔治要去哪里远行吗？”  
“对，他要回巴黎行动中心，他是无国界医生。” 阿利斯泰尔并不打算隐瞒飞龙。  
“我以为他只是药剂师。”飞龙笑道。  
“他是个很厉害的外科医生。研制药物不过是他的爱好，因为他需要尝试救治危重病人，” 阿利斯泰尔停顿了一会才不好意思地接着往下说，“和筹钱。”  
所以才会研制壮阳药，飞龙在自己心里默默接话，只是芬尼克医生说到钱的时候为什么那么不好意思？“那乔治会说法语吗？”  
阿利斯泰尔点点头，“会，我们的母亲是法国人。”  
“你母亲的姓氏里面有德（de）吗？”飞龙不知怎么地又起了促狭心。  
“她的姓氏里面没有德（de），但是她确实拥有贵族血统。” 阿利斯泰尔表情严肃地回答。  
飞龙愣了一会，芬尼克医生又恢复一板一眼的问答模式了，“那你的父亲也拥有贵族血统吗？”  
“有。”阿利斯泰尔点了点头，回答得言简意赅。  
飞龙笑了，“这么说来你们两兄弟是绅士了，绅士应该不用工作吧，为什么还要当医生？”  
“因为我们是红头发。” 阿利斯泰尔对视着飞龙的眼睛，“我和乔治是苏格兰人，尽管我们两个人拥有贵族血统，但是我们从小就由于这一头红头发被歧视，‘Ginger head’”。  
看到阿利斯泰尔脸上浮现出来的苦涩笑容，飞龙安慰说：“可是一切都过去了，不是吗？你们现在很成功。”  
阿利斯泰尔咧开嘴笑了，“是的，所以我和乔治选择了学医，在生命和健康面前，每个人都是平等的，都是由相同的物质构成。”  
飞龙深深地看了阿利斯泰尔一眼，“真让人羡慕，有一个人相互扶持长大，又一起共同面对困难。”  
阿利斯泰尔听到飞龙的话之后，心思转得极快，刘飞龙是什么意思？莱斯特·哈里斯自从那次回去以后再也没回来吗？他们分手了，那是不是说明他有机会了？想到这里，他说：“都认识那么久了，正式介绍一下，我叫阿利斯泰尔·芬尼克，你叫我阿利斯泰尔吧。”  
“刘飞龙。”飞龙笑着说。突然，他感觉一股邪火从小腹处窜起，药力又发作了吗？他心想。  
“你怎么了？” 阿利斯泰尔看到飞龙的脸刹那之间变得通红，他没说什么挑逗的话，飞龙的脸怎么会泛红，难道是，“你发烧了？”他脱口而出。  
飞龙尴尬地看着阿利斯泰尔，阿利斯泰尔脸上的关心之情显而易见。他咬了咬嘴唇，缓慢地说：“你昨天的伤口是不是很严重，我想看一看。”  
阿利斯泰尔顿时瞪大了眼睛，“你······”他只说了一个字就停下来了，原来飞龙是残余的药力发作了，“好。”他几乎是不假思索地答应了。  
这下换成飞龙瞪大眼睛了，他本来抱着会被阿利斯泰尔拒绝地想法问出来的，结果没想到阿利斯泰尔居然毫无停顿地答应了。  
“不看了吗？” 阿利斯泰尔耳朵发红地侧过脸问。  
飞龙看着阿利斯泰尔的侧脸，心里不知道为什么有点高兴，这种感觉很好，很好，“看”他带着笑意回答。

飞龙不出意外地只看到蒙卓一个人出现。“卓姐姐，你失信了，我的侄子呢？”  
蒙卓笑了笑，递给飞龙几张照片，“这是你侄子刘陶的照片，如果你拿到的药有效，我就在他的灵堂上把孩子交给你。”  
飞龙定定地看着蒙卓，良久的沉默之后，他接过照片，点了点头，“可以。”一个月的时间，有了照片，他一定可以把他的侄子找到，除非刘陶不在香港。  
“药。”蒙卓伸出手。  
飞龙把药放在蒙卓的手掌心，“一个月，他就可以去陪你和我的父亲了。”  
蒙卓抓紧手里的药，“承你吉言。”

一个月后，飞龙在四当家的灵堂上看到了披麻戴孝跪着的蒙卓，为四当家送行的人并不多，只有一些零星的闲散人员，其他的核心成员，早在四当家去世的当天，就被韩城埋伏斩杀。然而螳螂捕蝉黄雀在后，没有找到侄子只能时刻紧盯四当家的飞龙，在韩城准备庆功松懈大意的瞬间，领人击杀了韩城及他的所有亲信，同时控制了剩余的大部分散兵游勇。  
飞龙上了一炷香，在蒙卓拜谢的时候，说：“卓姐姐，借一步说话吧。”  
蒙卓抬起头，看着姗姗来迟身上还残留着血腥气的飞龙，嫣然一笑，“好。”  
灵堂里的一些人看到蒙卓就这样大大方方地和飞龙走到一边，立刻抬直身体准备站起来，可说时迟那时快，他们的额头同时被冷冰冰的物品顶住了，惊觉是枪的他们又老老实实地重新低下了头。

“卓姐姐，我的侄子呢？”飞龙不想说废话，站定之后面对着蒙卓问。  
蒙卓抬起手合掌拍了两下，一个老妇人就带着一个小男孩从阴暗处走了出来。“你的速度太慢了，我还以为你来不了了。”  
飞龙不理会蒙卓的嘲笑，低头看站在他面前的小陶。小陶的眉眼和焰燕小时候几乎是一个模子里倒出来的。“真好。”他笑道。  
蒙卓看到飞龙眼眶里强忍着的眼泪，苦笑道：“和你大哥小时候一模一样吧。”  
飞龙弯下腰一把把小陶抱在怀里，“孩子，我们回家。”  
小陶没有挣扎，但是却对着飞龙对面的蒙卓叫：“妈妈。”  
飞龙在那一瞬间愣住了。  
蒙卓走上前来，伸手抚摸着小陶的脸说：“很抱歉，没有保住红姐。”  
听出蒙卓是在对自己说话，飞龙轻声说了一声：“没关系，小陶没事就好。”

蒙卓往后退了两步，伸手扯下她头上的孝巾。  
“卓姐姐，你想嫁给我吗？”  
听到飞龙的话，蒙卓抬起眼帘，对视着飞龙的眼睛，缓缓地笑了，“为什么突然这么问？”  
“我记得你曾经想要嫁给我，所以现在问你还愿不愿意？”飞龙坦然地看着蒙卓回答。  
“为了小陶？还是为了这半个白蛇？”  
飞龙轻微地摇了摇头，“不是，你曾经能成为堂主夫人，现在你依然可以成为堂主夫人，如果你愿意的话。”  
“飞龙，你还是这么的温柔。”蒙卓脸上的表情变得柔和了许多，“你还记得十二岁那年你帮我摘玫瑰花的事吗？”  
“记得。”回忆起以前无忧无虑的时光，飞龙的脸上也绽放出笑容。  
“那一次我本来也准备去摘的，但是你劝阻了我。我记得你对我说，‘你那双弹钢琴的手要是受伤就麻烦了，这种事情还是交给我这个男人做吧。’可是你的那双手，也是要拉小提琴的啊。所以听到父亲说你小时候立志做指挥家的时候，我就在想，如果能嫁给你就好了，你可以指挥我弹奏莫扎特《C大调第二十一钢琴协奏曲》，我们一定会珠联璧合。”  
看着蒙卓脸上因为往事带来的朦胧色彩，飞龙心一颤，“对不起，我可能不会做指挥家了，但还是能娶你。”  
蒙卓摇了摇头，“飞龙，虽然我遭受了不幸的事情，但这不并是我的错，我还可以得到幸福。我和你在一起，自然可以互相慰藉，然而我们也会由于不停地直面往事而感到痛苦，最终我们不会获得幸福。我们应该去寻找新的对象，享受新的生活，不再沉溺于过去。所以我会离开香港。”说着，她笑了笑，“现在整个白蛇都是你的了，我的堂叔蒙力在日本分部也会听从于你，请你放心。愿荣耀永远臣服于你，刘飞龙堂主。”  
看着对自己弯腰俯首的蒙卓，飞龙垂下眼帘，“好，我一定不会辜负你的期望。你什么时候启程。”  
“明天，不需要来送我了，飞龙，就在这里告别吧。”  
“再见，卓姐姐。”飞龙对着蒙卓的背影说。  
“再见，飞龙。”蒙卓头也不回的往前走掉了。


	33. 彩云易散琉璃脆

飞龙把小陶带去了阿利斯泰尔的别墅。他刚一开口，阿利斯泰尔就立刻点头答应，随即安排老管家打扫出一间最好的客房做小陶的房间。  
阿利斯泰尔对于小陶的欢迎顿时令飞龙松了一口气，他现在还没有完全控制住局面，可小陶需要安全的住所，一时间除了阿利斯泰尔的家，他想不到别的地方。等他把乖巧的小陶哄睡着了以后，抬眼看到站在门外的阿利斯泰尔，“什么事？”他放轻脚步走到门外，掩上了房门。  
“今晚留下来吗？”阿利斯泰尔压低声音问。  
飞龙定定地看着阿利斯泰尔的脸。  
阿利斯泰尔被飞龙逼视的目光看得有点局促不安，他垂下眼帘，嘟囔说：“我就是觉得你这么晚了还来回奔波太累了，而且小陶第一天来，晚上找你怎么办？”  
“那我留下来，和小陶睡同一张床。”飞龙勾了勾嘴角回答。  
“好，那，晚安。”阿利斯泰尔说完，仓促转身。  
飞龙上前一步拉住阿利斯泰尔的手臂，阿利斯泰尔侧过身体看向飞龙：“还有什么需要我做的？”  
阿利斯泰尔的身高足足有190厘米，他一侧身，立刻挡住了照向身旁的走廊上的大部分灯光。这时，笼罩在阴影里的飞龙发出声音：“我可以先去一趟你的房间，不过晚一点我还是要回来守着小陶。”  
“好。”阿利斯泰尔听到自己轻声说，他感觉到自己的耳朵微微发烫，一定是红了，他心想。一个月前飞龙开车把他从乔治的别墅送回家时，他们互相留了联系方式。过了三天，他联系飞龙去乔治的别墅搬药品，在乔治无人的别墅里，他们两个再次发生了关系。后来，飞龙偶尔会来找他治疗伤口，然后就顺其自然地变成留宿。类似情况发生过好几次，有时候是间隔两三天，有时候又是间隔一个星期。今天飞龙带着小陶过来的时候，早已经习惯飞龙到访的老管家毫不犹豫地打开了大门。

飞龙坐在阿利斯泰尔的床上看书，他不耐烦地看了一眼不远处桌子上的闹钟，现在已经晚上十点半了，阿利斯泰尔还没有回来。自从把小陶放养到阿利斯泰尔家之后，他只要有空就会过来看小陶，如果没有必须返回组织里处理的急事，他通常会留宿。不知不觉他和阿利斯泰尔的关系就这样保持了将近一年。这一年里，他身边不是没有出现过别的女人或者男人，只是每次他从阿利斯泰尔家离开时，小陶都会眼巴巴地望着他，问他下次什么时候来。看着小陶可怜兮兮的模样，他心软得一塌糊涂，只好承诺尽快过来。这样就导致了他和其他人约会时总是会下意识地心不在焉，也越来越不想花时间在这些人身上，于是他干脆和他们彻底断了联系，只留下阿利斯泰尔一个床伴。今天他抽空探望小陶，驱车过来时就告知阿利斯泰尔预计到达时间，阿利斯泰尔也答复他会准时到家。然而他已经把小陶哄睡着一个小时了，阿利斯泰尔却连个人影都没有。  
正当飞龙躺下来准备关灯睡觉的时候，卧室的门打开了，阿利斯泰尔走了进来。“对不起，刚才送一个病人的家属回家。”  
“没关系。”飞龙重新坐了起来。  
“我先去洗澡，很快。”阿利斯泰尔拿上睡袍走进浴室。  
在阿利斯泰尔路过床边的瞬间，眼尖的飞龙看到了阿利斯泰尔衬衣领口上半个鲜红的唇印。阿利斯泰尔有约会的女人了，所以才会晚归？他不禁深思起来。

阿利斯泰尔刚躺上床，飞龙就压了上来。“我等你有一段时间了，你可要补偿我一下。”  
听到飞龙说话的阿利斯泰尔轻轻“嗯”了一声，头稍微往后一仰，任凭飞龙随意索取。  
“你今天兴致不太高。”完事后，飞龙翻身半躺在床上，伸手从床头柜上的烟盒里摸出一根烟，然后躺正，把烟点燃。  
“下班的时候临时增加了一个手术，有点累了。”阿利斯泰尔一边解释一边翻了个身背对着飞龙。他对和飞龙的做这事一直兴致都不太高，飞龙只是长相艳丽，看起来像女人，实际上动作非常粗鲁，比起一般普通男人更男人。他第一眼看到飞龙的脸时，即使当时飞龙处于昏迷状态，他也被飞龙迷得神魂颠倒。一年前错有错着，他和飞龙之间有了一夜情，又因缘巧合断断续续地把关系持续了一年。作为飞龙的枕边人和爱慕者，他知道飞龙心里另有他人，但他不介意，除非那个人有能力挣脱家族力量，否则必定回不来。他盘算着只要时间足够久，他总能慢慢得到飞龙的几分真心，直到有一次年轻气盛的飞龙把他狠狠折腾了一顿之后，只间隔了十五分钟又要来下一次，他才忍无可忍地和飞龙沟通：“飞龙，你这么粗鲁可不行，女士们会受不了的，绅士是有床上礼仪的。”没想到飞龙却迅速回答：“你又不是女士，我不需要对你具备礼仪。”就这么简短的一句问答，他顿时听出飞龙有别的床伴，那一瞬间他感觉自己整个人如坠冰窖，可飞龙只顾自娱自乐，根本没有察觉出半分。虽然他这大半生都因为发色被人轻视，但因为血统高贵家境好长相俊朗，倒从来没有过求而不得的情况，反而是很多位床伴随着时间地推移提出要和他真正在一起。偶尔回想起他过去的那些辉煌事迹，他还是会有一阵短暂地唏嘘。所以今天那位旧识提出来上楼喝一杯咖啡时，他想了想在家里等待的飞龙才勉强稳住心神，和她轻轻拥抱一下了事，谁知道那位会把口红蹭在他的衬衣领口上，刚才在浴室里看到时，他也吃了一惊。  
“增加了一个什么手术？”飞龙连烟都没有吸，直接又侧身把烟按灭在烟灰缸里，然后再次躺正不紧不慢地问。  
“护士长南希的弟弟跌伤了，我帮他缝了针，让他待在医院里观察两天。又绕路把着急的南希送到家，所以才耽误了回家的时间。”阿利斯泰尔侧躺着瓮声瓮气地回答，说话期间他再度回想起南希那双盛满爱意的眼睛，太久没有人这样看着他了，所以他才会有所迟疑，毕竟作为一个正常的男人，他同样渴望着别人的崇拜爱恋。只不过飞龙是不可能崇拜他的，更加不可能会爱恋他。  
“南希护士长啊。”飞龙接话，他记得南希，那个一眼看过去就明显知道是爱慕着阿利斯泰尔的温柔女人。“你们要准备在一起吗？”他勾了勾嘴角继续问。  
阿利斯泰尔立刻翻过身坐起来，死死盯住飞龙的脸。发现飞龙的确是无所谓之后，他摇了摇头否认：“要想在一起早就在一起了。”说完以后，他重新躺下来，盯着天花板上的顶画发呆。  
飞龙看到阿利斯泰尔一脸不高兴地模样，心里无比得意又夹杂着一点小内疚。他喜欢阿利斯泰尔注视他的目光。阿利斯泰尔的眼睛里有着清晰可见的爱意，和他以前见到过的那些有着下流目光的人完全不同，和麻见的目光也不一样。麻见总是用调侃的毫不在意的目光看向他，他看不懂麻见的心，而阿利斯泰尔的心就掌握在他的手心里，他不需要去猜测，也不需要去试探，他肯定他在被阿利斯泰尔爱着。说他自私也好，说他贪婪也行，他不希望阿利斯泰尔身边有其他人，就算他不爱他，也不行。想到这里，他难得伏低做小地开口哄道：“我随口一问你别生气。我们继续行不行，我又想了。”

阿利斯泰尔一把把伏在自己身上的飞龙推下去，然后翻身压在飞龙的身上，恶狠狠地问：“这就是你对这件事情的看法？”  
飞龙愣了一下，反问：“什么事情？”  
“有人在诱惑我，你不介意？”阿利斯泰尔心里明知道飞龙的答案一定不会和他的预期一样，但他依然还是想要问出口。  
“你和她做了吗？”飞龙看着有些失态的阿利斯泰尔，胸有成竹地问。  
“在你之前有，在你之后没有。”阿利斯泰尔老实地回答。  
飞龙明媚地笑了，确定阿利斯泰尔依然一如既往地看着他的笑脸发呆之后，他忍着笑意说：“知道你今天累了不想，但是我还想，用一下你的嘴，很快就好，好不好？”  
阿利斯泰尔终于回过神来，看着飞龙一脸笃定的模样，他莫名地心一横，把真实的想法说了出来：“我想，但是这一次我要在上面。”  
飞龙顿时跌下脸，冷笑道：“你想要上我？”  
“你知道我爱你，我也知道你有其他人，但是那么久了，飞龙你给我一点和别人不同的证明。”  
望着阿利斯泰尔脸上无比诚恳的表情，飞龙讪讪地辩解：“没有其他人，现在只有你一个。”看着阿利斯泰尔又换了一副不相信的表情，他不耐烦地继续解释，“人多了太麻烦，你一个就够了。”  
阿利斯泰尔压在飞龙身上，“既然我们两个都只有对方，那就给我一颗定心丸，让我试一次。”  
飞龙被阿利斯泰尔压得喘不过气来，他用力把阿利斯泰尔推起来，问：“交换条件呢？”  
阿利斯泰尔笑出声来，“我每次都会先帮你含，今天也先含一会，怎么样？”  
看得出阿利斯泰尔是发自内心的欢喜，飞龙垂下眼帘。不过是给阿利斯泰尔没有背叛的奖励，试一次就试一次吧，更何况他有自信，对着阿利斯泰尔他能随时叫停。“行吧，就试一次。”他说。

感觉出身下的阿利斯泰尔比平时更加卖力，飞龙心想有时候确实应该赏罚分明。不过他的思考并没有持续多长时间，阿利斯泰尔开始进入正题，手忙脚乱地捣鼓起来了。“你别那么着急。”他用脚踢了踢两腿间的阿利斯泰尔。  
阿利斯泰尔却猛地把整个上半身窜到飞龙上面，瞬间遮住了卧室里的所有灯光。“我会很温柔的，放心。”见飞龙没有应答，他自顾自地继续着。但是他很快就发觉他的进入过程相当不顺利，飞龙的身体非常僵硬，无论他怎么尝试飞龙都没有办法同他相配合。他怀疑地看向飞龙，只见飞龙脸上一副视死如归的表情。他的心里突然涌现出一个不可思议的想法，于是他小心翼翼地开口：“你，是第一次？”  
“住口。”飞龙大声打断阿利斯泰尔的话。  
阿利斯泰尔惊诧地望着飞龙，飞龙却立刻闭上了眼睛。  
“没关系的，我后面的第一次也是和你。”  
听出阿利斯泰尔是在安慰自己，飞龙没好气地接话：“所以你就可以报复了，对吗？”  
“不是这样的，我有过经验，所以知道怎么样做才能不痛。”看着自己身下的飞龙额头上布满的汗珠，阿利斯泰尔感觉有些好笑，又有一些感动，飞龙这么难受还愿意配合他，应该是对他有一点点的真心吧，“忍一忍，很快就好了。”  
“别废话，快点。”飞龙睁开眼睛，瞪着阿利斯泰尔，然而他却看到阿利斯泰尔的眼睛里流露出欣喜和感动。感动？“笨蛋。”他心里骂。

“飞龙，搬过来和我一起住吧。”完事后的阿利斯泰尔侧躺在床上，手臂曲起撑着头，从上往下地看着身旁飞龙红润的脸。  
感觉整个人都被撕裂了的飞龙掀了一下眼帘，没好气地问：“为什么？”  
“你的组织现在也整合得差不多了吧，不如搬过来每天看到小陶，不好吗？”阿利斯泰尔轻声劝说。  
听到是由于小陶，而不是由于典型的男人心理，飞龙的心里才稍微舒服了一点，回答：“我会考虑的。”  
“那要不要现在就在我的脖子上留个印记，证明我不能被人打扰了？”  
阿利斯泰尔跃跃欲试的语气让飞龙气乐了，“别妄想，我没这闲工夫。”  
“好吧。”阿利斯泰尔叹了一口气。  
“要是有你真心想在一起的人出现了，告诉我一声，我放你走。”说完之后，飞龙累得闭上了眼睛。在他快睡着之时，听到阿利斯泰尔的声音在耳边朦朦胧胧的响起，“你就是那个人啊，飞龙。”

耐烦不了阿利斯泰尔的唠叨，飞龙最终还是搬进了阿利斯泰尔的家里和阿利斯泰尔同居。有时候他回来得早，正巧赶上阿利斯泰尔家里喝下午茶，老管家就会立刻为他端上装有祁红的骨瓷茶具和盛有精巧点心的三层银色托盘。而无论阿利斯泰尔在或者不在，老管家也都会在下午四点准时安排小陶喝下午茶。看着小陶坐在椅子上，一板一眼地接过老管家递过来的司康，先涂一点果酱，再涂一点奶油，最后送进口里，他心想，估计阿利斯泰尔小时候也是这样被老管家教育的吧。“小陶茶杯里的是什么？奶茶吗？”他问老管家。  
“只有牛奶，没有茶，刘先生。”老管家永远得体地对他作答。  
如果他踏进餐厅的时候听到有法国香颂响起的声音，那么他就确定阿利斯泰尔也在。等他们三个人结束下午茶，阿利斯泰尔通常会对着他念莎士比亚的十四行诗。  
“有人夸耀门第，有人夸耀技巧；  
有人夸耀财富，有人夸耀体力；  
有人夸耀新妆，丑怪尽管时髦；  
有人夸耀鹰犬，有人夸耀骏骥；  
每种嗜好都各饶特殊的趣味，  
每一种都各自以为其乐无穷：  
可是这些癖好都不合我口味--  
我把它们融入更大的乐趣中。  
你的爱对我比门第还要豪华，  
比财富还要丰裕，比艳妆光彩，  
它的乐趣远胜过鹰犬和骏马；  
有了你，我便可以笑傲全世界：  
只有这点可怜：你随时可罢免  
我这一切，使我成无比的可怜。”  
那一次，阿利斯泰尔声情并茂地念完之后，突然单膝跪在他面前，拉起他的左手，低头亲吻他的手背。看着阿利斯泰尔虔诚的样子，他的心底顿时涌现出一丝感动。这时，他听到小陶问：“阿利斯泰尔叔叔，飞龙叔叔，你们在干什么？”  
他看了一眼小陶，小陶正睁大了眼睛，好奇地看着他们两个。于是他把视线转回身前的阿利斯泰尔，问：“你在玩什么？”  
阿利斯泰尔抬起头对视着他的眼睛，深情款款地说：“我只请求能让可怜地爱着你的我，待在你的身边。”  
他不禁觉得有些好笑，索性点了点头答应阿利斯泰尔的请求，“可以。”  
阿利斯泰尔这才站起来，望着他充满欢愉地笑，他也不自觉地笑出来，而一旁的小陶，可能是被他们两个感染了，同样笑出了声。

多年之后，飞龙反思他和阿利斯泰尔将近一年的同居生活，他以为那应该是他过得最轻松惬意的一段时光。他曾经有一度因为事务繁多不能按时回家哄小陶入睡，可他发现小陶并没有受到任何影响。当他终于变得有闲暇哄小陶睡觉的时候，每一次他都能听到从小陶的口中蹦出不同的新人物。“说三个傻瓜的故事吧。”“要那个汤姆·提特·托特。”“想听铁皮人和胆小的狮子。”“今天小王子吧。”他翻查堆在小陶床头的儿童绘本，看着新添置的《英国童话》、《绿野仙踪》，还有《小王子》，他想，可能把小陶放到阿利斯泰尔的家里暂住是他所做的正确决定之一。

当时的他春风得意，白蛇整合初见成效，小陶懂事听话，他被许多人仰慕情感生活从不匮乏。而无论他多晚归家，阿利斯泰尔的卧室里总会为他留着一盏灯。这样的平顺安稳，也许干脆包养阿利斯泰尔也不错。他慎重地思考着，以他每天获得的盈利，随便开一家医院送给阿利斯泰尔是件轻而易举的事情。阿利斯泰尔也可以不用再临时加班做手术，只需要每天写写论文，接送小陶上下学，晚上好好地取悦他就行，他们三个人可以一直这样过下去。可惜，还没有等他把这个打算说出来，意外就降临了。他那时候才知道，原来，命运从来都没有放过他。在他笃定坚信的时候，命运总会突然面目狰狞地对他张开血盆大口，令他毫无防备地失去，例如，父亲，例如，对他抱有义理的麻见，例如，阿利斯泰尔。“大都好物不坚牢，彩云易散琉璃脆。”古人诚不欺他。

那是一个再普通不过的周末，他和往常一样，在马场找到阿利斯泰尔。作为在严格绅士教育下长大的阿利斯泰尔，坚持会骑马是绅士必须要掌握的技能之一。所以每个周末，阿利斯泰尔都会风雨无阻地带小陶到马场练习。他到达时，看到就是被教练带着在场地上练习的小陶，而阿利斯泰尔，正站在不远处的场地外。他走到阿利斯泰尔身边站定，过了好一会儿，全神贯注盯着小陶骑马的阿利斯泰尔才发觉他到了。  
阿利斯泰尔转过身体和他面对面，“我有事情和你说。”  
看着阿利斯泰尔一脸郑重的模样，他点了点头，“好。”  
“我要回英国了。”  
“什么时候？多久回来？”脱口而出以后他才察觉自己问了个多么蠢的问题。阿利斯泰尔话里的意思明明是不打算回来了。  
仿佛印证了他的想法似的，阿利斯泰尔张了张口，停顿了好一会儿之后才说：“可能不回来了。”  
他没有接话，只是望着阿利斯泰尔。  
阿利斯泰尔顿时垂下眼帘，躲避他的直视。然后他听到阿利斯泰尔低声说：“别这样看着我，飞龙。乔治在战场上失踪了，家族已经派人找他找了两个月，结果一点消息都没有，所以才会正式通知我回家。”  
他不由得在心里叹了一口气，无论如何，这都是一个冠冕堂皇的借口，任何一个男人都不可能放弃唾手可得的财富和权势。所以男人和男人之间怎么会有真正的爱情呢？阿利斯泰尔以前所表现出来的对他的浓烈感情，不过是喜欢对他的征服而已，也许还有对他身体的迷恋，但也只有这么多了。他们两个人原本就只是床伴，事到如今，他甚至连质问的理由都找不到。“什么时候走？”想清楚之后他问。  
“四个月以后。” 阿利斯泰尔对视着他的眼睛一字一顿地说，“我从小就和乔治有心灵感应，但这次他失踪我没有任何感觉，所以我相信他还活着。我给他四个月的时间做决定，到底要不要回来。”  
“嗯？”他疑惑地看着阿利斯泰尔，不知道为什么，他觉得阿利斯泰尔变得有点不一样了。  
“乔治以前有一个很相爱的女朋友杰西卡，就是菲奥娜的校友，也是一位无国界医生。那次因为要解决家族里的事情，乔治没有和杰西卡一同出发，结果杰西卡遭到枪杀。” 阿利斯泰尔苦笑着说，“乔治从此再也没有交过女朋友，可他是第一顺位继承人，家族里还是为他安排了联姻。他可能就是因为这个原因才故意失踪的。”  
“那你这次回去是要代替乔治联姻？”他把阿利斯泰尔的话迅速在脑袋里过了一遍，最后得出这个结论。  
“对。”阿利斯泰尔点了点头，“所以我才说我可能不会回来了。飞龙，第二顺位继承人永远不会比第一顺位继承人掌握的信息多，这是传统，也是对绝对权力地保障，我们处在相同的位置也会做同样的决定。在我知道家族里的一些事情之后，我没有办法逃脱自己的责任，如果乔治不回来，我就必须回家。”  
他缓缓地笑了，阿利斯泰尔之所以会选择在这么早的时间就对他摊牌，不过是为了给他自己做两手准备。乔治不回来，他们两个好聚好散；乔治回来了，他们两个继续。也许阿利斯泰尔并没有和他待腻烦，只是已经有了更大的诱惑摆在他的面前。毕竟第一顺位继承人的位置诱惑力有多大，他早就从焰燕的身上知道得一清二楚。乔治生死未卜，阿利斯泰尔这个双胞胎弟弟可能伤心难过，也可能暗自雀跃。但不管怎么样，阿利斯泰尔的心大半已经不在他的身上了。  
显然，他的沉默让阿利斯泰尔焦急了。阿利斯泰尔伸出手紧紧拉住他的手，“飞龙，我会辞职，照顾小陶的工作我会全部负责，只是这四个月时间，你可不可以陪着我，不要离开，也不要有别人。”  
“可以。”他点了点头，他不可能会拒绝一个愿意全职待在家里帮他照顾小陶的人，更何况他本来也没有打算现在立刻就发展下一个新床伴。  
“谢谢你，飞龙。” 阿利斯泰尔迅速放开他的手，上前轻轻拥抱了他一下，然后后退，“我爱你。”  
“嗯。”他毫无所谓地应和了一声。

离别的前夜，他站在小陶的卧室门边，听着阿利斯泰尔念：“他不回答我的问题，却接着说道：‘我也一样，今天，要回家去了……’然后，他忧伤地说：‘我回家要远得多……要难得多……’······‘夜晚，当你望着天空的时候，既然我就住在其中一颗星星上，既然我在其中一颗星星上笑着，那么对你来说，就好像所有的星星都在笑，那么你将看到的星星就是会笑的星星！’‘这就好像我并没有给你星星，而是给你一大堆会笑出声来的小铃铛……’”  
“一大堆会笑出声来的小铃铛。”小陶重复着。  
“对，小铃铛。” 阿利斯泰尔笑着说。  
“嗯，真好。”小陶的声音越来越小，像是马上要进入到梦乡。  
“Adieu（再见）。” 阿利斯泰尔对小陶说。  
“Adieu（再见）。”小陶也说了一句。  
他看着迎面走来的阿利斯泰尔，问：“做好告别了？”  
“对。”阿利斯泰尔点了点头，搂着他的肩膀走出门外并且随手把小陶的卧室门关上。

“飞龙，回去找他谈谈吧。”  
他看着坐在床上的阿利斯泰尔，有点摸不着头脑地问：“什么意思？”  
“我说的是，送你来就医的那个人。” 阿利斯泰尔盯着他的眼睛回答，“我从来都没有和你谈过这个问题。我觉得你应该找他谈一谈，或许你们两个之间有什么误会。”  
他大跨步上前，用力把阿利斯泰尔推倒在床上，“你觉得你要走了，所以在帮我找托付者吗？”  
“不是的，我只是觉得你应该面对你自己的内心，两年多的时间足够你想清楚了，我不希望你一直这样郁郁寡欢下去，我没有办法再陪着你了。”仰躺在床上的阿利斯泰尔坚持己见地说。  
他压在阿利斯泰尔的身上，“你不用考虑这些，今天晚上你只需要思考怎么配合我就行。”  
“这个是自然，我永远都是你的。” 阿利斯泰尔笑。

他醒来的时候，阿利斯泰尔整个人覆盖在他的身上，“几点了？”他问。  
“到出发的时间了。”他听到阿利斯泰尔发出闷闷的声音，“闭上眼睛翻过身，不要看着我走，不然我会走不了。”  
“好。”他答应了，用手抚摸着压在自己肩窝上的阿利斯泰尔的头。  
“我最庆幸的是，你从来都没有爱过我。”  
他的肩膀突然就濡湿了，“阿利斯泰尔。”他感叹地叫了一声。  
“Depuis si longtemps Que je t'aimais tant（这么久以来我一直深爱着你），Et tâche d'être heureux（务必要幸福），”停顿了很久，阿利斯泰尔哽咽的声音才继续响起，“Adieu（再见）。”  
“Adieu（再见）。”他闭上了眼睛。感觉到身上一轻之后，他翻过身，背对着门。听到门打开又关上，他睁开眼睛，轻轻说了一句，“对不起。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、Depuis si longtemps Que je t'aimais tant，Et tâche d'être heureux---出自《小王子》的音乐剧Adieu。  
> 2、“我也一样，今天，要回家去了”等一段阿利斯泰尔念的都出自《小王子》。


	34. Till We Meet Again(待到重逢时)

小陶在周二的时候选择了离开，在周日晚上，他梦到自己在一个陌生的别墅里走动，最后他走到二楼的主卧，看到飞龙和白天见到的阿利斯泰尔待在一起。惊醒之后，他坐在床上想了很久，最后决定离开。他还太过年幼，没有实力得到飞龙，他需要时间，直到他真正长大，所以他必须返回香港拿到白蛇。  
周三下午，飞龙拜访了阿利斯泰尔。看到阿利斯泰尔居然在用马克杯泡茶包的时候，他吃了一惊，问：“我记得你以前喜欢用骨瓷杯，怎么现在改成马克杯了？”  
阿利斯泰尔笑了一下，“茶包味道还不错，而且我现在不在家里。给，你的。”  
飞龙接过阿利斯泰尔递过来的杯子，把杯子放在小圆桌上。  
阿利斯泰尔眉毛微微一扬，看了飞龙一眼，同样把自己手里的杯子放在小圆桌上，“小陶还在酒店里等你？”  
“他回香港了。”飞龙的语气有点无奈，孩子长大了，远远没有以前听话了。  
“你现在是和他在一起吧？” 阿利斯泰尔不以为意地问。  
“嗯？”飞龙睁大眼睛，看着阿利斯泰尔。  
阿利斯泰尔摇了摇头，“你知道我在问什么，你和他在一起了？那个送你来医院的人？”他知道那个人的名字是莱斯特·哈里斯，但他并不想从自己的嘴里念出来。  
“没有。”  
听到飞龙极为迅速的否认，阿利斯泰尔盯着飞龙的眼睛看，“我看到你们接吻了，在游行途中。”  
飞龙迎向阿利斯泰尔的视线，“我和他不过是合作关系。”  
这时，阿利斯泰尔的电话响了。阿利斯泰尔接通了电话。  
因为坐得近，飞龙听到电话那头传来叽叽喳喳的女孩子声音。  
听了大概有将近十分钟，阿利斯泰尔才开口，“对的，宝贝们，爸爸明天回家，我也爱你们。”  
“你的女儿？”飞龙拿起杯子喝了一口茶。  
“嗯，两个女儿。看到她们从这么一点点小，到慢慢长高长大，我感觉我的生命得到了延续。” 阿利斯泰尔一边用手比划着，一边无比温暖地笑着。  
飞龙看到阿利斯泰尔脸上浮现出来的笑容，心突然颤动了一下，孩子，就是生命的延续，所以，有自己的孩子也是一件令人感到幸福的事情，对吗？

“飞龙，在想什么呢？听到我说话了吗？”  
飞龙回过神来，看着阿利斯泰尔，“不好意思，刚才走神了，你说什么了？”  
“我说，既然你只是和他在一起合作，不如跟我回英国。我想你知道的，我的实力不比他差，而且我也不需要你做什么。” 阿利斯泰尔又重复了一遍。  
“和你一起回英国？你要我做你的情人吗？”  
阿利斯泰尔垂下眼帘，“我离婚了，现在也已经掌控了整个芬尼克家族。我还有两个继承人，所以你可以作为我的伴侣一起回去。当然，前提条件是你愿意。”说完，阿利斯泰尔掀开眼帘对视着飞龙的眼睛。  
飞龙顿时愣住了，过了好一会儿，他才尴尬地笑道：“可是我想要找个女人组成家庭，然后生下自己的孩子啊。”  
“好吧。”阿利斯泰尔叹了一口气，似乎妥协了，“如果你是想要女人帮你生孩子，我就没有办法了，毕竟我没有这个功能。”  
飞龙被阿利斯泰尔的话逗笑了，“对不起。”  
“不用道歉。”阿利斯泰尔拿起杯子送到嘴边，但他并没有喝茶，反而眼眸一转，“我听说你原来还有过一个俄罗斯恋人。他们两个比起我怎么样，有我那么精力旺盛吗?嗯？”  
飞龙看着阿利斯泰尔，从眼睛里透出欣慰。他记得以前的阿利斯泰尔偶尔会因为他的一头红发情绪波动，但现在显然不会了，而且还能毫不在意地用人们的刻板印象开自己的玩笑，居移气养移体，或者换句话说，权力真是个好东西，可以让一个心底深处自卑的人变得豁然开朗。“差不多，他们都挺·····”  
阿利斯泰尔见飞龙没有接着说下去，立刻就领悟了飞龙欲言又止的含义。飞龙果然和莱斯特·哈里斯也做了。“他们有我那么配合你吗？我是说，在下面的时候。”  
“当然没有了。”飞龙呆了一下，回答。和麻见那次是他强硬要求的，而米海尔，则从来不愿意待在下面，有一次他差点得手，但米海尔一副极力反抗的模样让他顿觉索然无味，他不是个喜欢勉强伴侣的人，所以停了下来，他们两个也是从那时候开始渐行渐远的。

“我猜一下，你大概率是为了帮助那个小子，才会和他合作的。那么爱那个俄罗斯人吗？”  
“不是，我其实并没有爱上他，只是觉得对他有一些责任，或者说，对他有一点失望。”飞龙矢口否认。  
阿利斯泰尔玩味地笑了，“你是想通过他重新掌握权力，还是，想证明什么？”  
飞龙盯着阿利斯泰尔的眼睛，登上权力顶峰后的阿利斯泰尔比以前更加能看透他的内心了，“是的，我就是想证明我不是失败者。既然他说他爱我，那么他应该能按照我的意志行事，我不喜欢他走弯路。”  
“但很显然，你失败了。” 阿利斯泰尔接话，“他是个男人，还是个在家族里毫无根基的男人。没有哪个野心勃勃的男人会愿意听从他人的号令，即使是因为爱情也不行。但是由于你付出了心力，你的好胜心令你不愿意止损，所以你才会把不属于你的责任扛在肩上。恕我直言，你完全不需要因为他和任何人合作，你唯一需要做的只是为你自己而活。你忘记了最重要的一点，他是个有着独立人格的成年人，他有能力对他自己的人生负责，你可以选择爱他，配合他或者离开他，但不能选择支配他，尊重才是两个人相处的基础。”  
“你说的对。”飞龙点了点头，他毫不意外阿利斯泰尔知道米海尔的相关信息，人总是对潜在的威胁和可能的合作伙伴保持警觉，这个世界上没有永远的朋友，只有永恒的利益。“我后来也意识到了这点，没有规定我们两个必须要绑在一起，他和我的利益需求并不总是一致的。没有责任在身上的时候，我可以选择我的时间支出之处和情感倾向，我能毫无负担地去帮助他，可一旦我的手上掌握着白蛇美国分部，我的责任就不一样了，我只能选择对白蛇负责，所以他的事情我以后不会再管了。”  
“你拿到白蛇美国分部了？” 阿利斯泰尔笑，飞龙还是没有任何改变，责任从来都比感情更加重要。  
“对。”飞龙回答，他没有必要对阿利斯泰尔有所隐瞒，因为完全不需要。

“那你愿意和我在一起吗？我可以来芝加哥，陪你一起守候白蛇，就像以前一样。”  
听出阿利斯泰尔语气里隐藏的狂热，飞龙下意识地摇了摇头，“不需要，我一个人就可以了。” 阿利斯泰尔来芝加哥？小陶那里他可以解释，但麻见会怎么看待这件事。想到这里，他不禁在心底自嘲起来，他为什么要突然想起麻见，麻见只是他现阶段的合作伙伴和性伴侣，私人情感方面彼此是不能互相干涉的。他只是，还没有做好开始下一段感情的准备，是啊，就是这个原因，即使感情对象是对他无害的阿利斯泰尔。  
“那我们鸳梦重温一下好了，大多数人都这么做。” 阿利斯泰尔转移话题。  
飞龙瞪向阿利斯泰尔，“你知道你自己在说什么吗？”  
“知道。” 阿利斯泰尔点头，“我一生中最疯狂的岁月就是和你一起度过的，尤其是那四个月。这些年我每天晚上做梦都在回味。”  
飞龙顿时回想起那段放荡不羁的旧日时光，他有些恼怒又有些好笑地拒绝，“多少年前的事了，而且你现在不吃药不行了吧。”  
阿利斯泰尔扬起眉，目光炯炯地看着飞龙，“不吃药我也能把你伺候好，实在不行我在下面，你刚才不是说他们没我那么配合你吗？”  
飞龙愣住了，他知道阿利斯泰尔说的是真的，只要他想，阿利斯泰尔任何时候都愿意雌伏在他身下。然而到底时过境迁了，阿利斯泰尔的诱惑虽然大，但他的心思却完全不在这回事上。

“我和你口中的那个俄罗斯小子有一次一起去看音乐会，从剧场里走出来的时候，我对他说，‘我最喜欢伊丽莎白里面的一句歌词，’”说到这里，飞龙故意停顿了下来，看着阿利斯泰尔，发现阿利斯泰尔和那时候的米海尔一样，一副洗耳恭听的模样时，他继续往下说，“Was nicht sein kann, kann nicht sein。”  
“什么意思？”阿利斯泰尔定定地望着飞龙，他其实知道答案是什么，因为他会说一点德语，但他依旧坚持询问，他想听飞龙亲口说出来。  
“命里无时莫强求。”飞龙缓缓地说。  
阿利斯泰尔苦笑，“你就那样和他分手了，对吧。”  
“是。”飞龙点头承认。  
阿利斯泰尔脸上的表情顿时变得很悲伤，“我以为我们还能重新开始，你能重新接纳他，为什么就不能试着重新接纳我？我一直希望做你的兰斯洛特，但是我失败了，现在我希望做你的桂妮维亚，永远在你之下，你能来做我的亚瑟王吗？”  
“我能做亚瑟王，不过对于我来说，你更像是我的梅林，阿利斯泰尔。”飞龙艰难地开口。  
“被湖中妖女带走的梅林吗？确实很像。” 阿利斯泰尔无奈地笑了。  
察觉和阿利斯泰尔的交流即将要进入僵局，飞龙忍不住站起身，开口：“再见。”上一次是阿利斯泰尔先走，这一次，就让他自私一回，他先走吧。  
“再见。”阿利斯泰尔同样站起身，不再挽留。他把飞龙送到门外，叮嘱：“我给你的电话号码好好地记着，有什么需要我帮忙的，随时联络我。你说的，我是你的梅林，我就永远是你的梅林，知道吗？”  
“知道了，放心吧，我会好好的。”飞龙径直往电梯方向走去。

桐岛把手机递给麻见，打开乔尼传送过来的图片，“先生，刘先生去阿利斯泰尔·芬尼克住的酒店了。”  
麻见接过桐岛的手机，点击查看了两张图片之后，把手机还给桐岛。“准备车，我现在去飞龙住的酒店。”  
听到麻见要去的是飞龙住的酒店，而不是阿利斯泰尔·芬尼克下榻的酒店之后，桐岛顿时感觉松了一口气，连忙回答：“是。”

麻见坐在酒店的大堂里，有些昏昏欲睡，他现在本来应该在倒时差，但是听到飞龙又和阿利斯泰尔·芬尼克搅合在一起，他还是按捺不住地赶过来了。  
阿利斯泰尔·芬尼克，红头发的苏格兰人，著名的外科医生，还有，飞龙的前任男友。麻见心想，如果他没有推论错，飞龙在博物馆里说的，那个他激烈而毫无保留爱过的人和赤诚爱过他的人应该就是阿利斯泰尔·芬尼克了，可笑的是，当初他还以为那个人是米海尔·阿鲁巴托夫。现在回想起来，他应该是故意忽略了芬尼克，毕竟芬尼克离开的时间太长了，长到他忘记了九年前桐岛把飞龙和他的合照递给他时，他脑中猛然响起的冲天巨响。他还记得当时听桐岛说，飞龙已经把白蛇重建整合好了，并且一直对外宣扬他是杀害刘的凶手。听到这里，他拿着照片的右手颤抖个不停，等那一沓照片落在地板上的时候，他不由得恨恨地说了一句：“随便他吧。”  
此时此刻，回忆起当初那股燃烧在自己心底的恨意，他的神思瞬间清醒。原来那股恨意从来就没有消失，只是时间太过漫长，被他逐渐遗忘了而已。

十年前，为了把母亲留给他的SION日本分部发扬壮大，他绞尽脑汁地想要重新开拓一条新渠道。正在这时，和肯有过频繁接触的邓找上门来，于是他踏入香港，也是在香港，他遇见了飞龙。  
和飞龙初次见面，漂亮纤瘦是飞龙留给他的第一印象。不过他可不会因为飞龙男生女相就小看他，为了摆脱固有印象，从小被轻视的人只会比平常人更加努力，也会变得更加强大，就如同他，也如同阿利斯泰尔·芬尼克。毕竟任何一个高评价都不会轻易取得，所以他做好了十足的准备，只是没想到飞龙比他预计的脾气更加火爆，为人也更加，单纯。

也许宿命从一开始就注定了飞龙是他必须要照顾的那个人。当时被他按压得只能呜咽着颤抖的飞龙，眼睁睁地看着他手起刀落。随着飞龙手上的腐肉一片又一片地被他刮下，他嘴角扬起的幅度越来越高。他很兴奋，他初战告捷，刘飞龙，一个有着广阔前途的年轻男人，只第一次见面，就被他压制住了。至此以后，这个他未来的合作对象，在跟他最关键的心理对决时刻将会永远处在下风，他轻松地埋下了胜利的种子。  
后来的发展充满着令人迷惑的命运气息，他这么一个怕麻烦的人，居然还是把醉倒的飞龙扛回了酒店，天知道醉酒的人有多重，天知道他扒开飞龙一团糟的外套看到飞龙被扯破的衬衣时有多震惊，这家伙注定是个麻烦啊，他那时候心想。事实证明，他的直觉无比准确，尤其是他带着飞龙一路飙车时，作为不怎么闯祸的哈里斯家二少爷，飞龙这个刘家二少爷显然比他更适应黑道生活，他真有一度担心飞龙的小命会交代在胡乱扫射的飞车枪击里，可结果，飞龙整个人优哉游哉得很。  
他带着飞龙去见邓，他把飞龙推出危险之地，他挡住不知道是刺向他还是刺向飞龙的刀。飞龙那时候问他为什么，他也不知道为什么。飞龙是邓的儿子，是他的合作对象，是他花了心力照顾的人，就凭这三点，飞龙也不能在他的眼前出事。

他们朝夕相对了三天。在第三天的下午，飞龙捧着他受伤的右手看，然后他对视上飞龙抬起的双眼，他看到了飞龙眼睛里隐约的情意，他从来没有想过飞龙会喜欢上他，他们只是朋友，只是兄弟，他不打算和任何工作伙伴发展出爱情，当然，这里面也包括飞龙。  
飞龙偷听了他和恋慕他的那个香港警察的对话。他可以理解飞龙不自觉的行为，但是他却不喜欢飞龙的询问。就算飞龙对他产生了感情，他也不会允许飞龙任意评断恋慕他的那些人的私人行为。一个人可以不接受别人的感情，但是不能不尊重他人的感情。于是他打断了飞龙的念叨，看到飞龙一脸尴尬找不到词开脱地模样，他顿时感觉自己的话说得太重了，只好开口解释，他不喜欢工作和感情相牵扯，他以为他这么说飞龙会自我延展，然后停止对他的幻想。然而出乎他意料的，飞龙在感情方面无比迟钝，还是一脸懵懂地望着他。他只能从飞龙被扯破的衬衣入手，戳破刘家大少爷对飞龙的情思。飞龙对刘家人一向的维护终于令他找到了突破口，他半开玩笑地点破了飞龙的不可能。同样作为男人，他相信飞龙明白，只要他不主动，也就意味着他对飞龙感情的拒绝。令他欣慰地是，飞龙终于在回房间之前，思维稍微变得清晰一点了。

可他从没有料到，那天晚上的时间过得那么慢，慢到发生了很多意外，慢到他所有的原则通通被打破。  
先是听到虚假信息的飞龙对着他哭，看到飞龙泪流满面的模样，他觉得该死的，他的心都被飞龙哭碎了，还没有等他反应过来，男人的本能就让他吻住了飞龙。接着飞龙开始挣扎，男人的控制欲再次压住了他的理智，他半强迫了飞龙，要不是看到飞龙逃避拒绝的动作，他真会强制飞龙到底。该死的本能，他当时想，其实他心里懊恼得不得了，只是对着刚松懈下来的飞龙他不好直说。等他慢慢把飞龙哄睡着之后，他坐在客厅的沙发上陷入了沉思，他都不知道第二天该和飞龙何去何从。  
然而并没有等到第二天，飞龙连夜跑了出去，他两次下定的决心也都在瞬间破裂。被人全心信任是种什么感觉？他那时候后悔，如果他不曾在第一次见面时就压制住了飞龙，飞龙或许就不会遭受到枪击。幸好，飞龙最终活了下来。只是，他也失去了飞龙。

要是没有阿利斯泰尔·芬尼克存在，他可能会永远失去飞龙，可是有阿利斯泰尔·芬尼克存在，他依然失去了飞龙。那个呆呆望着他，全身心信任他，眼睛里隐含情义的飞龙身旁有了别人。无论面对谁他都有信心一较高下，唯独面对阿利斯泰尔·芬尼克，这个救活飞龙的人，他不再拥有争夺的资格。更何况，每张照片里待在阿利斯泰尔·芬尼克身边的飞龙，脸上总是露出轻松的笑容。这种笑容，他只从飞龙拉紧他手上的绷带，捉弄他时见到过唯一的一次。他那时候才意识到，或许飞龙和他在一起时从来都不曾感受过幸福，这是他的失败，所以飞龙想怎么样就怎么样吧。既然他不爱他，他也不会再爱他。

十年了，他以为他又重新找回了爱情。知道飞龙暂时对他没有感觉时，他也曾退缩过，然而这次罗马之行让他意识到，他的生活里不能没有飞龙，只要飞龙还待在芝加哥，他就可以继续再努力。可惜，命运之神又再次狠狠地打了他一记响亮的耳光，他真是自以为是得厉害。“芬尼克家的阿利斯泰尔，我又要输给你了，是吗？”想到这里，他不由得叹了一口气，不知道为什么，他觉得现在的自己无比地可怜且可笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、Was nicht sein kann, kann nicht sein-----《Boote in der Nacht》（夜舟），出自德国音乐剧《Elisabeth》。  
> 2、俄罗斯并没有编排过整部伊丽莎白，只是在某个音乐会上表演过Wenn ich tanzen will（当我想跳舞）及Der Letzte Tanz（最后一支舞），扮演死神的是身高197的Kirill Gordeev。


	35. 爱上你

看到飞龙走进酒店的麻见自然而然地站了起来，然后朝着飞龙的方向走去。同样的，看到迎面而来的麻见，飞龙也不自觉地把走向麻见步伐迈大了，最后，两个人在距离彼此一步之遥的地方停了下来。  
两个人就这样彼此对视着对方，谁都没有开口说话，过了好一会儿，飞龙才首先打破沉默：“你怎么过来了？”  
麻见笑了，开口：“来接你回去。”  
飞龙抬了抬眉毛，看着麻见一副镇定自若的模样，他自以为平静无波的心底到底还是荡起了一丝涟漪。他知道麻见也许会因为他们两个之间曾经的约定不带秋仁回芝加哥，但是毕竟秋仁才刚在罗马和麻见相聚约会完，于情于理麻见这么一个注重表面情谊的人，再利欲熏心想表达对合作关系的维护也不会这么迫不急待地出现在这里，以及说出这么一句话。理论上这个时间点，麻见应该待在家里倒时差。所以，这一切的反常只说明一个问题，巴兹尔与白蛇美国分部地合作触犯到了麻见的切身利益。想到这里，他点了点头，说了声：“好”。  
麻见看飞龙同意，立刻上前一步拉起飞龙的手，转身往酒店外走。“我们先离开，让乔尼留下来替你退房。”  
飞龙低头看了一眼和麻见握在一起的手，又抬起头看着前方麻见的后背，把刚准备开口说出来的话往肚子里咽了下去，就这样任凭麻见不顾他人目光地拉着他走出酒店大门，坐进桐岛开过来的车里。

飞龙再次踏进麻见芝加哥的住所。  
进门之后，麻见什么话也没说，而是又一次伸出自己的手拉起飞龙的手，把飞龙带进电梯。  
电梯在二楼打开门。一直被麻见拉着手的飞龙只来得及瞟了一眼起居室里麻见带回来的行李箱，就被麻见带到了主卧室里的床边，然后几乎是毫不停顿地他被麻见一把推倒跌在了床上。  
飞龙的惊愕只持续了几秒钟，他立刻准备坐起来，可惜还没有等到他发力，一个重物就砸在了他身旁，接着他的小腹上自然而然的搭上了另一个重物。飞龙扬了扬眉，头一侧，问躺在自己身边的麻见：“怎么回事？”  
麻见迎上飞龙的视线，“陪我睡一会。”  
由于距离太过靠近，麻见说话时候呼出的气息全部喷到了飞龙的脸上，飞龙顿时感觉脸上一热，他扭过头把脸转向正面。“衣服都没有脱，澡都没有洗，就睡觉。”  
飞龙不甘心地话语落到麻见的耳朵里，麻见只觉得好笑，他哪里不知道飞龙是在口是心非。虽然他力气比飞龙大，但飞龙如果真心想要反对他的提议，他绝对要花费一些时间和力气来捋顺飞龙的暴脾气，但现在，他只是把手轻轻搭在飞龙的身上，飞龙就顺从他了，这句唠叨明显就是飞龙自己在给自己找台阶，他又怎么可能真的傻到去戳穿这点？于是他故意压低声音说了一句“困”，顺便闭上了眼睛。  
听到麻见类似于撒娇地呢喃，飞龙没有接话。这几天发生了太多意外。那些他本来以为已经永远消失在他生命里的人又重新回来了，导致他每个晚上都在做梦，梦到那些遗忘已久的往事。每天早上他睁开眼睛的一瞬间，都会产生强烈的不真实感，他不知道自己身在何处，直到刚才看到麻见，他才有了一种脚踏实地的感觉，原来现在他在芝加哥，在麻见的故乡。所以哪怕麻见的行为反常，对他来说都没有关系，他只是想继续保持这份踏实感而已。  
飞龙的思绪被耳边响起的细微打鼾声打断了，他又侧过头看着麻见睡着的脸，仿佛在心里下定了决心似地，他对着麻见轻声说：“你不用担心，我会保护你。”说完，他把头扭正，闭上了眼睛，其实他也有点困了呢。  
似乎感应到了飞龙的动作，在飞龙闭上眼睛的瞬间，麻见睁开了眼睛，他看着身旁飞龙的侧颜，不禁勾了勾嘴角，然后再次闭上了眼睛。

飞龙是被自己身体里突然涌入的冰凉液体凉醒的，他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。然后突然地，他感觉到一个熟悉的硬物闯入到自己体内，下意识地他发出了一声呻吟。随即他猛地睁圆了眼睛，意识也瞬间清醒。“这是······”他皱起眉头，语气里含着满满地不赞同，“麻见！”  
听出飞龙的责备，麻见扬了扬眉毛，笑着“嗯”了一声。他很满意此时他所看到的一切，飞龙的身体干干净净的，除了他离开那天留下来的已经变淡的即将消失的痕迹，飞龙的身上目前没有任何新标记出现，这至少表明在和阿利斯泰尔·芬尼克较量这件事情上，他取得了暂时性的胜利，现在他要做的自然是巩固胜利成果。  
麻见嬉皮笑脸的态度令飞龙明显不高兴了，“你都没洗澡。”他再次指责道。话一出口，飞龙立刻察觉到这并不是他真正想说的，他想说的其实是，麻见你既然已经选择了打破约定，重新联系上秋仁，为什么还要继续和我发生关系？  
“晚点你监督我洗。”麻见不以为意，飞龙的身体几乎又恢复到初始状态了，紧致得让他神魂颠倒。  
“你戴套了吗？”飞龙问。  
“我们两个什么时候需要戴套过？”麻见反问。他现在是在固守自有地，怎么可能会干这种妨碍进程的事情？  
飞龙沉默了，他觉得问这些问题的自己就像个白痴，不管他是不是感到意外，他和麻见已经在发生关系了，事已至此，难道他会矫情地把麻见赶出去吗？别开玩笑了，他和麻见在芝加哥又不是第一次，而且他还是个正常男人。

飞龙不拒绝但也不配合的模样持续了一段时间之后，麻见有点不满了，“你在走什么神呢？”  
飞龙掀起眼帘对视着麻见的眼睛，突然笑道：“和我做舒服吗？”  
“舒服。”麻见发自内心地说，“你够紧。”  
“比······”飞龙故意停顿了一会，才继续问，“秋仁还紧吗？”  
麻见停下了抽插动作，这是道送命题，他飞速地在脑袋里思索，飞龙为什么会突然这么问，是飞龙知道了什么？  
飞龙继续保持着沉默，他能感觉自己身体里的硬物此刻变得更硬了，是因为秋仁吗？果然，无论人在口头上如何辩解，人的身体总会表现出真正真实的一面。麻见，一直真心爱的只有秋仁啊。这个他三年前就明白的真相，一再求证也无法改变，不是吗？想到这里，他不由得在脸上露出释然的笑容，原来人直白地表达自己也很舒服，可能是由于他早已经打定了主意的缘故，有些当初他不好意思说出来的话现在也能毫无顾忌地问出口。  
“当然。”麻见并没有令飞龙等很久，他给出了肯定的答案。  
好吧，这个回答他很满意，飞龙心想，就算源自于麻见的求生欲，他也很满意。  
“那我呢，比起阿鲁巴托夫和芬尼克又如何？”麻见紧盯着飞龙的脸，他不想错过飞龙脸上闪过的任何一个表情。  
飞龙没有立刻接话，而是垂下了眼帘。  
看出飞龙真的在认真比较的麻见立刻生气了，同时心里还升起了几分浓浓的嫉妒。这是需要思考的问题吗？尤其是人还躺在他身下的时候，刘飞龙，你怎么敢？这时令他更加诧异的事情发生了，飞龙居然紧箍了他几下。麻见顿时觉得整个肺都要气炸了，刚想开口，就听到飞龙的声音响起，“你和米海尔差不多，但要比阿利斯泰尔差一点。”

麻见冷哼了一声，他毫不犹豫地松开托住飞龙臀部的双手，然后整个人身体往下压，瞬间，他插入飞龙身体的角度变成了90度，“是因为插得不够深吗？那这个深度你喜欢吗？”  
突然而至的锐痛让飞龙的额头上瞬间沁出了冷汗，他恼怒地掀起眼帘瞪了麻见一眼，然后下意识地再次垂下眼帘，接着用牙齿咬紧了下嘴唇，他才不会让麻见听到他求饶的声音呢，他心想。对，麻见对他本身的定义很准确。麻见在亚裔里属于资本相当雄厚的那一类，勃起的时候够长也够粗，不过比起米海尔和阿利斯泰尔这些正统的欧裔人士，由于人种的原因的确是在长度上稍微欠缺了一点，但对于他这个单独的个体而言，米海尔阿利斯泰尔麻见三个人的差距并不大，也丝毫没有影响到他的愉悦感，相反因为麻见足够持久，器官又大小合适，他得到的舒适感反而是最多的，从每次的结果上来说，他享受的程度甚至直逼当年阿利斯泰尔吃壮阳药的时光。只是现在麻见这个90度角的插入，确实开发到了他身体里的更深处，可也让他的前列腺点遭受到了垂直锤击，令他剧痛无比。  
视线一直没有从飞龙脸上移开的麻见当然注意到了飞龙的痛苦表情，他坚持了几次身体上下起伏之后，终于还是舍不得地抬起了身体，把插入的角度改成了60度角。很快，飞龙脸上的惨痛表情就消失了，取而代之的又是刚才那副神游在外的样子。麻见顿时在心里骂了自己一句，真是白生了一场气，也没有得到任何答案。虽然麻见心里极度懊恼，但他依然还是一边观察飞龙的表情，一边小心翼翼地调整着角度和力度。

飞龙过了好一会儿才从痛苦中缓过心神，察觉到麻见的视线之后，他对视上麻见的眼睛。看到麻见眼睛里透出的抱怨时，他先是一愣，然后立刻恍然。他不由得又好气又好笑地想，麻见这个蠢货，明明不想听到答案，还故意问？问了又生闷气。飞龙此刻完全选择性忘记了是他自己先开的头。为了安抚麻见，又为了不再激起麻见男人的好胜心，他难得耐心地解释：“我说你和米海尔差不多，是因为你们两个都不愿意在下面，但阿利斯泰尔不同，他愿意躺在我身下，所以对我来说，他比你们两个都要好一点。”  
飞龙的话刚落音，麻见就停止了所有动作。接着麻见整个人向下压在了飞龙的身上，同时两只手也抽了回来，插到了飞龙的后背和床单之间。  
肩膀被麻见紧搂，后腰被麻见紧扣的飞龙感觉自己就像被八爪鱼禁锢了一样，麻见的体重也压得他整个人难受，他都快喘不过气了。“你······”发什么疯？飞龙的话并没有来得及说完，说时迟那时快，只一瞬间他就由下转上，变成了整个人趴在麻见身上。原来刚才麻见抱着他翻了个身，此刻麻见的双手也已经松开了他的肩膀和后腰，改为轻轻箍在他的腰侧。  
“喜欢在上面？那就让你在上面。”  
听到麻见的话，飞龙抬起身体。这时，体内传来的异物蠕动感让飞龙立刻醒悟到麻见的东西还埋在他体内，他和麻见现在依旧还相互连接着呢。顿时，他看着身下耍小聪明的麻见哪里都不满意了，尤其是当麻见的脸上还挂着那副欠揍的得意的笑容的时候。“混蛋，你知道我不是这个意思。”飞龙忍不住开口骂道。  
“我当然知道你是什么意思，不过我实在是太想你了，所以还是麻烦你自己先在上面动一动吧。”  
飞龙坐直身体后又稍微把身体往后仰，为了保持平衡他双手用力按在麻见紧实的双腿上。“如果我不愿意呢？”  
知道自己刚才翻身时脱出来的部分分身又重新被飞龙全部含进去了的麻见，狡黠地笑了，“你不愿意就换我来好了，我随时恭候你的差遣。”说完，他双手用力把飞龙的身体向上举起然后又迅速往下拉。  
“哈啊”飞龙惊叫了一声，猛地被电流窜过全身的他睁着迷蒙的双眼俯视着麻见，气不过似地又骂了一句“混蛋”。

麻见有条不紊地在飞龙的后背上重新留痕迹，而飞龙此刻正躺在他的身下一下接一下的全身抽搐个不停。清楚飞龙现在还沉浸在高潮的余韵里不可自拔的麻见心里全是满足。今天他虽然只到了一次，但飞龙却来了两次。他从飞龙喷出来的精华数量推测出飞龙和他分开的这几天里不但没有出现让阿利斯泰尔躺在下面这种操作，甚至连自己手动都没有，所以飞龙至始至终都只是他一个人的，想到这里，他更加爱不释手地在飞龙的身上留下满满的印记了。  
飞龙清醒的时候发现麻见正趴在他的身上专心致志地吮吸他的脖侧，于是他推了推麻见，声音沙哑地说：“下去，我饿了。”  
麻见抬起身体，瞟了一眼床头柜上的小闹钟，现在已经晚上十点了，的确很晚了，而且刚才他又和飞龙酣畅淋漓地闹了一场，也确实到补充能量的时候了。他低下头轻声和飞龙商量：“我先和你去浴室帮你做清理，然后你再回来休息一会，我做好饭叫你，怎么样？”  
“行。”飞龙看着麻见的眼睛回答。  
麻见笑了，又问：“冰箱里的食材都没有动过，你想吃什么？”  
飞龙一把把虚伏在他身前的麻见推到旁边，然后坐起身体，不耐烦地说：“什么都行，主要是快。”  
“知道了，你等一下，我去放水。”说完，麻见走下床。

飞龙坐在餐桌椅上看着对面弯腰收拾餐具的麻见，说：“麻见，我们聊聊吧。”  
麻见抬起头，对视上飞龙的眼睛，“好，等我把这些盘子放进洗碗机。”  
“嗯，我等你。”飞龙一本正经的开口。  
麻见在飞龙的对面坐下，两个人之间隔着一张餐桌。“你的表情那么严肃，是不是准备要和我谈重要的事情？”  
飞龙点了点头，“麻见，把秋仁接过来吧，我们俩的合作协议依旧有效。”  
麻见扬了扬眉，有些奇怪的问：“这是你今天第二次提起秋仁了？如果我没猜错，你是不是知道秋仁去罗马了？”  
“是的。”飞龙诚实地回答。  
“我很好奇，你怎么会知道秋仁在罗马？是你和秋仁还有联系，还是你身边那个叫小陶的孩子？”  
麻见的心思果然非常敏锐，飞龙心想，“你为什么要执着于这一点，我和你讨论的不是这个问题。”  
“原来是小陶告诉你的。”麻见下定论，他不由得松了一口气。作为一个正常男人，他实在是不喜欢自己的现任和前任做朋友，尤其是可能那两个人还在相互联系的时候，他更加反感，因为这对于他来说基本没有任何好处，坏处倒是一把抓。  
“你不要试图转移话题，你同意我刚才的提议吗？”飞龙追问。  
“我不同意。”麻见摇摇头，“我不会把秋仁接来芝加哥的，原因我早就对你解释过了。而且有件事情我要和你说清楚，我在罗马并没有见秋仁，虽然秋仁也在罗马，我答应过你的事情一定会遵守，希望你对我保持基本的信任。”  
“麻见，我不希望你因为想要获取家族利益就放弃真爱。我们两个，”飞龙停顿了一会，有些艰难地继续往下说，“也算是老熟人了，我承诺会帮助你，请你也对我保持基本的信任，好吗？”

麻见突然玩味地笑了，“你准备和芬尼克医生去英国吗？”  
“我会呆在芝加哥，哪里也不去。”飞龙凝视着麻见，然后他心思一转，“当然如果我愿意，阿利斯泰尔也会来芝加哥陪我。”  
“哦，那可真遗憾，你不能去Fortnum＆Mason喝下午茶了。只不过作为一个英国绅士，他会习惯芝加哥吗？”  
麻见的脸上虽然还挂着笑容，但是说话的语气里却带着明显地嘲弄。飞龙自然是听出来了，想到麻见话里隐含的威胁，他有些心累地说：“我只是出于好意麻见，而且我也拥有获得幸福的权力，我不愿意为了利益去牺牲真爱，我希望你也一样。”  
麻见感觉自己的心微不可查地拧紧了一下，所以，他还是输了，对吗？他下意识地别过头，不再看着飞龙的眼睛，“我和秋仁已经分手了，所以不存在为了利益牺牲真爱。”  
“分手了？什么时候？”飞龙有些诧异地问，“你不是说在罗马没有见面吗”  
“一直没有联系不就是分手了，这是男人通用的分手方法，你也是男人，难道还要问吗？”麻见有些不耐烦地皱起眉头。  
飞龙愣住了，是啊，他怎么忘了，十年前麻见也是这样一走了之的，他当初还想不通了很长时间，以至于后来他和每一个情人分手时都会做郑重明确地说明。“人和人不同，处理问题的方法自然也会有区别，像我，就是当面正式提分手的。”  
“那你现在是在和我说分手？”麻见转回头盯着飞龙的眼睛，沉下脸问。  
“我们······”在一起过吗？飞龙没有继续说完，他有些诧异地对上麻见的视线，麻见是提过，但他好像没有同意吧。  
“哼”麻见冷笑了一声，“刘飞龙，需要我提醒你吗？从我们两个重逢开始就一直同居到现在，你参与了我每一项家庭活动，所有的周末都是我们两个一起度过的，你觉得我们还没有在一起？”  
“上个周末就没有一起过。”面对麻见的质问，飞龙挑出错误辩驳。  
麻见顿时气乐了，指责说：“如果不是你擅自打破约定联系阿鲁巴托夫，我会和你分开，不带你去罗马？”  
“我没有联系他，是他发邮件给我的。而且秋仁联系你的时候，你不是也回复了吗，不然他怎么会出现在罗马？一直都是你在打破约定，我可从来没有打破约定过呢。”说完之后，飞龙摇了摇头，“真是的，我到底在和你争辩些什么啊。”

飞龙下意识地反驳把他自己给绕进去了，可却瞬间把麻见心里的担忧疑虑一扫而空了。麻见突然恍然大悟，飞龙的心里哪里有什么其他人？就算有其他人，他麻见隆一也一直是飞龙心里根深蒂固的存在，否则飞龙又何必一而再再而三地提起秋仁。飞龙不过是和他一样，在吃醋和不安而已。他们两个都是傻瓜，明明彼此相爱，却各自庸人自扰。想到这里，麻见真心的笑了，“我要说几遍你才相信，自从把手机给你以后，我就没有接过秋仁的电话，也没有和秋仁见面，我的私生活干干净净的，只有你一个，倒是你，在我对你一心一意的地时候有了别人。”  
“我没有，你别胡说。”飞龙立刻反驳，麻见话里话外的意思不就是在控诉他脚踏两条船？他可不能这样被人凭空污蔑，“我从来每次都只有一个人，相反你才是贼喊捉贼吧？我记得你说要和我在一起的时候，你都没有和秋仁分手。”  
“我是先把手机给你，才和你提要在一起的吧？会把手机给你，不就是表示要和秋仁斩断联系，跟他分手了。”  
“那是你单方面做的决定，他不知道啊。”飞龙脱口而出，说完之后他有一瞬间的恍惚，他不知道刚才他是在为秋仁说话，还是在为十年前的自己说话。  
“飞龙，你不知道吗？分手从来都是一个人的决定，只有在一起时才需要双方同意。所以我才会问你要不要在一起，也一直等到你同意才和你更进一步。我对你用的是最传统的追求方法。你，听得懂我的意思吧？”  
看着麻见严肃认真的神情，飞龙用手抚住额头，有气无力地争辩说：“我们不是性伴侣吗？”  
“一开始是，到芝加哥以后就不是了，至少我不是了。”  
飞龙叹了一口气，站起来转身往二楼走，“我去睡觉了，明天我要去办公室。”  
麻见大步追上前握住飞龙的手，“那就一起吧，好好睡一觉，今天你想不通的，也许明天就想通了，我会等你。”  
飞龙侧头看了麻见一眼，发现麻见也在看着他，“好吧。”他说。

飞龙看着摆在办公桌上的白色带粉边玫瑰花束发呆。他送过别人玫瑰，也收到过玫瑰，唯独这玫瑰中的劳斯莱斯----艾莎玫瑰，他从来没有送出去过，也没有收到过，除了今天。他记得艾莎玫瑰的花语，有的说是我的心中只有你，又有的说是代表两个相爱相杀的恋人，然而艾莎玫瑰配上尤加利叶，花语就只剩下唯一的一个了----爱上你。飞龙把花束里的卡片抽出来，果然，是麻见。  
麻见一直注意观察着飞龙，直到看到飞龙抽出卡片，他才慢慢走到飞龙的办公桌前停下。“我昨天晚上想了想，觉得是我漏了很多追求的步骤，才会导致你产生误解。作为补救，以后我会把所有欠你的都补上，希望你可以喜欢这束空运来的艾莎。”  
飞龙把艾莎拿起来，直接丢进办公桌旁边的垃圾桶里。然后他转回来坐直身体抬起头，看着麻见的眼睛说：“我觉得我们两个还是做性伴侣的好。”  
麻见不以为意地笑了，飞龙丢艾莎玫瑰这件事早就在他意料之中，反而飞龙要是突然接受了这束艾莎才是诡异呢。“如果我们两个只是性伴侣，你另外有了心爱的人，我凭什么相信你能做到全力帮助我？你又怎么敢保证你自己能做到？”  
“我当然能够保证。”因为你是不同的。飞龙在心里继续补充完整。兜兜转转，在他明确知道养父不是麻见杀的之后，他对麻见的心结就彻底烟消云散了。剩下来的那些难以宣之于口的旖旎情思，在他见到善伯，重掌白蛇美国分部之后，也变得不再那么重要。麻见是他十年前叛逆离家时唯一的见证人和陪同者，也是他漫长时光里的心灵寄托，他希望麻见能好好地活着，就像他的养父还在好好地活着一样，所以，他会竭尽全力地守护麻见。

麻见在那一瞬间感应到了飞龙下定的决心，他不禁在心里叹了一口气，很多年前他就在想，或许飞龙从来就没有爱过他，他只是飞龙在丧失父爱的创伤期恰好遇到的一个人，被飞龙找来做了父亲的替代品。而他自己，当年爱的又何尝不是那个会对着他毫无防备流泪的少年。他花了两年的时间来接纳飞龙独自成长以后经历的所有一切，他此时此刻爱着的飞龙，是十年前和现在的结合体，是爱过别人也被别人所爱，有着诸多选择却依然留在他身边的那个人，他的刘飞龙。  
“飞龙，我知道你同意白蛇美国分部和巴兹尔合作了，那么我们玩个数字游戏吧。假如你和我、肯、巴兹尔、巴兹尔的太太艾玛、以及阿曼达、丹尼尔在一起，你写一个介于1到100之间的数字，然后我会计算出所有人所写数字的平均数，最接近平均数三分之二的人就赢得这个游戏。当然，这个游戏我们全家都已经玩过了，现在，轮到你写一个数字了。”  
飞龙思索了一会，拿笔在纸上写了一个“21”。  
麻见看着飞龙写下的数字，轻声公布答案：“我和巴兹尔写的是9，肯写的是15，艾玛写的是33，阿曼达写的是32，丹尼尔写的是22。平均数的三分之二是13.33，所以肯是最后的赢家。你加入进来以后，平均数的三分之二就变成了13.43，最后的胜利者还是肯，巴兹尔则比你更加接近准确数字。现在你明白了吗，巴兹尔远比你以为的要自私狡诈，他对合作对象和对手的期待值都不高，所以他的防范应对举措也几乎找不到疏漏。”  
“可是你选的数字和巴兹尔一样，不是吗？”飞龙笑了，“你们两个是相同的人，我是否也不应该同你合作？”

听到飞龙的话之后，麻见勾了勾嘴角，“那就要我们两个玩另一个游戏了。假设现在有人拍卖1美元，出价最高的一个人获得这1美元，五美分起拍，每次只能加价五美分。而且有个前提条件是，出价最高的和出价次高的人都要向拍卖者缴纳出价数目相同的费用。如果最后只剩下你和我两个竞拍者，作为白蛇美国分部负责人的你会怎么选择？想清楚再回答。白蛇美国分部剔除不了。”  
“我······”飞龙犹疑了，代表养父期望的白蛇美国分部和麻见，他该如何选择。  
“我来告诉你我的答案吧，飞龙，”麻见看着飞龙笑了，他就知道飞龙会陷入两难抉择，“我会在你加价到55美分的时候退出，让你赢得我的那份。我的诚意足够了吗？”  
“呵。”飞龙冷笑了一声，“这仅仅是个什么也代表不了的游戏。”他个人愿意为麻见付出不就够了，为什么麻见还是要死死盯着白蛇不放？  
麻见在心里摇了摇头，这并不是个无聊的选择游戏，十年前他就已经交出答卷了，只是飞龙不在意而已。想到这里，他开口说：“是的，游戏代表不了现实，我不相信你的口头承诺，请你拿出实质证明。”  
“你想要什么样的证明，说条件吧。”随便麻见漫天要价，他坐地还钱就是，飞龙心想。  
“我要你和我找同一个代孕生一对双胞胎女儿。我记得你是个相当注重亲情的人，你应该会为了女儿付出一切。”  
飞龙看着麻见的眼睛，缓缓地问：“你还没有放弃这个？”  
“当然了，我们俩的合作事业需要继承人，有血缘关系的双胞胎女儿不是正好合适？”  
飞龙叹了一口气，如果是一对双胞胎儿子，可能会互相竞争。换成女儿，应该就没有这些烦恼了吧。而且，好像有个女儿也不坏。“知道了，我会慎重考虑的。”  
听出飞龙已经松了口风的麻见决定不把飞龙逼得太紧，“那收拾一下回去吧，明天早上我们还要出发去法国呢。”  
“去法国干什么？度周末吗？”飞龙疑惑地问，难道这也是追求补偿？但是很快他就知道是他自己想多了。  
“不是的，”麻见轻声解释，“是基金协会给了我们两张邀请函，所以明天我们过去参加周末的交流会议，顺便再认识一些同行。让你失望了，下次我们再去法国度假吧。”  
“你什么时候得到的邀请函？”飞龙抓住了疑点，邀请函是送到办公室的吗，他怎么不知道？  
“在罗马，昨天晚上还来不及和你说。机票已经订好了，你会去的吧？”  
“工作自然要去，我也是勤奋工作的人。”飞龙肯定地说。  
麻见扬了扬眉，附和道：“你当然是勤奋工作的人。”说完，他就眉目舒展地笑了。  
飞龙看着麻见笑脸，不知怎么地，他突然有一种自己被设计了的感觉。  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麻见说的两道题目都出自于博弈论。


	36. 凡尔赛的约定

飞龙和麻见漫步在凡尔赛宫的花园里。昨天麻见和飞龙到达戴高乐机场时已经到了晚上，于是他们选择在机场附近的酒店里待了下半夜。早餐后，麻见退了房，带着飞龙赶到了会议的召开地----凡尔赛。由于会议按照惯例是在晚上举行，所以他们两个人同时敲定趁这个空闲时间快速游览凡尔赛宫，午餐他们也索性仿效法国人，一边在花园里走一边手持棍式面包食用。  
走到花园的尽头，麻见和飞龙的周围已经没有了其他游客，飞龙目之所见，唯有几只鸟在树枝上跳跃。  
发现飞龙正目不转睛地盯着枝头鸟的麻见出声：“早知道你喜欢看鸟，我就带观鸟镜过来了。”  
飞龙听到麻见的话，突然想起麻见在科罗拉多说的看星座，他不由得侧过头，似笑非笑地瞥了麻见一眼：“你倒是特别喜欢收集望远镜呢。”  
飞龙流转的眼波配合调笑的语气，立刻令麻见回忆起了他和飞龙在科罗拉多度周末的情形。他按捺住心头的狂跳，用商量的语气说：“酒店入住的时间应该快到了，我们先过去吧。”  
觉得自己已经把凡尔赛宫走马观花了一遍的飞龙点头同意：“好啊。”可让他意想不到的是，他一转身就猛地被麻见搂进了怀里。“你打算在这人来人往的地方做什么？”他扬了扬眉问。  
麻见同样扬了扬眉回答：“我要纠正你一个错误，这里目前只有我们两个人，而我刚刚听到你委婉提醒我忘了安装天文望远镜的事。”  
如果这时候还不明白麻见话里的暗示就是个笨蛋了，飞龙心想，他抬起下巴问：“所以呢？”  
飞龙强装镇定的模样把麻见逗得内心失笑。“所以······”麻见的话并没有说完，他低下头吻住了飞龙，飞龙昂头的角度正好方便他亲吻，他当然不可能浪费。

“哈里斯先生，刘先生，我们正在等候两位。” 特里亚农宫酒店的礼宾打过招呼之后，打铃叫来了两个服务员。  
服务员们打开文艺复兴风格的双层门，一套三间套客房展现在麻见和飞龙面前。“我不知道我们两个会被安排在同一间套房，我们的资金有这么吃紧吗？”飞龙勾了勾嘴角，语带不善地问。  
麻见牵起飞龙的手，“是我主动要求邀请方安排我们两个住同一间的，我们是恋人啊，希望你别介意。”  
“当然不介意，如果你能松开我的手。”飞龙平静无波地说。看到房间里两个服务员已经帮他们把行李箱放好准备转身返回，他不得不开口提醒麻见。即使服务员们看出来他们两个的关系，他也不愿意在此刻当众秀恩爱做表演。  
麻见了然地放开飞龙的手，随先跨一步的飞龙走进房间。等服务员们走出房间，他关上了门。

飞龙站在洒满阳光的露台上看了看下面的花园，还有在花园里优哉游哉吃草的马匹。“还挺漂亮的嘛。”  
“你喜欢就好。”听到飞龙肯定的话，麻见走上前抱住飞龙。  
感觉到身后的麻见在不停蹭地飞龙没好气地抱怨：“你刚才不是还说时间来不及，现在又在闹什么？”  
“是来不及，现在距离会议开始只剩两个小时不到，我先去淋浴，出来换你。”说完麻见松开抱着飞龙的双手，后退一步转身离开。  
听到麻见逐渐远去的脚步声，飞龙哑然失笑，他回想起不久前在凡尔赛宫花园尽头的情景。当时他被麻见吻的脑袋缺氧，接着又被麻见紧紧按在怀里，他察觉自己有了生理反应，同样的他也察觉出麻见有了生理反应，“真是太尴尬了，尤其在这个时间和地点。”他心想，发自本能地他想逃离麻见的怀抱，让急速升起的高温冷却一下。这时他听见麻见闷闷地声音响起：“别动，一会就好。”他长长地吸了一口气，又慢慢地呼出来，试图让自己冷静，天人交战了好几分钟，他再次听到麻见的声音：“可惜来不及，我们两个得留时间整理着装。”他终于从炙热里脱困。  
想到这里，飞龙忍不住笑出声来。他在露台的椅子上坐下，拿起会议的日程表研究。麻见从浴室里走出来，看到的就是这一幕，仿佛又一次时光倒流，和十年前一模一样看书的飞龙，那一瞬间，他什么话都说不出来。  
麻见凝视的视线太过强烈，飞龙抬起头，看着不远处穿着浴袍的麻见问：“洗好了？”  
“对，换你了。”麻见露出笑容。  
“好。”飞龙放下了手里的日程表。

麻见和飞龙走进会场随便找了两个空位坐下。“我们好像来晚了一点。”飞龙对身旁的麻见说。他仔细看了日程表以后才发现麻见告诉他的并不完全正确，会议并不是在晚上举行的，实际上在他们入住酒店的时候会议就已经正式开始了，不过他们并不是最后到达的，在他们坐下之后陆续又有许多人接踵而至步入会场。  
“并不算晚，前面好几个会议单元都不是面向对冲基金经理的，我们也许错过了刚开始每个单元之间的十五分钟会场休息时间，但并不可惜，因为大多数人和我们一样现在才到达，后面才是我们去结交和攀谈的时间。”麻见轻声对飞龙解释。  
“原来如此。”飞龙应答，这是他第一次参加基金类的交流会议，他愿意把主动权托付给熟悉此道的麻见。  
十五分钟会场休息时间很快就到来了，几分钟之后，飞龙发现他和麻见作为在场的仅有的两个亚裔被人群孤立了，原来坐在他身边的人都迅速加入到了一个个聊天群体。“我们今天是来寻找潜在投资人的，对吗？”  
“是的。”麻见环视着周围，对每一个人进行暗暗估量。  
“在罗马也是这样吗？”飞龙看着麻见的侧脸问。你在罗马是不是也这样被隔绝在人群之外独自坐冷板凳。  
“差不多。”麻见侧头看向飞龙，听出飞龙没问出口的话里要表达的意思，他伸出手抓住飞龙的手，安慰说，“哪项事业刚开头不困难呢，后面就会慢慢走向正轨了。”  
“嗯。”飞龙点了点头，回握住麻见的手。

飞龙和麻见的对视被一声“莱斯特”打断了。飞龙松开握着的麻见的手，迎向声音来源处看过去，一个穿着价格不菲套装的中年白人男子站到了他们面前。  
“萨姆。”麻见对着来人打了声招呼，“我给你介绍一下，这是我的男朋友及合作人，刘飞龙。飞龙，这是萨姆· 詹垂，摩根士丹利资本引导业务负责人，也是他邀请我们来凡尔赛的。”  
“我和巴兹尔是高中同学，就和巴兹尔一样叫你飞龙吧。飞龙，很高兴见到你，你叫我萨姆就好。”  
“你好，萨姆。”飞龙脸上浮现出客气的笑容，他迅速握住萨姆伸过来的手轻轻地摇了摇，然后放开。  
“莱斯特，你不能老是和飞龙两个人独自站在这里，要让人群环绕你们，就像工蜂围着花蜜一样。” 萨姆笑着开口，“飞龙，莱斯特从上周到罗马开始就不停地提起你，说你是一位实力非凡的投资明星，我相信你们今晚一定能顺利找到投资人。”  
“谢谢，承你吉言。”飞龙微笑作答。

萨姆介绍过来的几位母基金投资人对麻见和飞龙的对冲基金并不是特别感兴趣，在飞龙看来他们询问的问题都很初步，仅仅只是肯定了他们选择摩根士丹利做主承销商，当得知他们的发起募集资金是5000万美元时，几位投资人纷纷选择了恰当的理由离开。  
“你要知道我们的基金还没有开始发行，所以他们无法对我们进行正确的评估。”麻见苦笑着对飞龙说，“很抱歉他们不能像对待真正的万众瞩目的投资明星那样环绕在你的周围。”  
“我们的基金发行以后，数字会让他们惊艳的。”飞龙安慰性地拍了拍麻见的手臂。刚才他看到麻见一直在努力地兜售着他们两人的基金，但效果显而易见地不好。他在21岁以前一直坐冷板凳，习惯了长辈和白蛇众人的目光集中在焰燕身上，后来他做了白蛇的首领，情况才逐渐有所改善，再后来他待在俄罗斯，又重新体会到了被众人冷落和漠视的滋味。他并不觉得这有什么难堪，可麻见不一样。他记忆里的麻见从来没有被人孤立过，更别提如此放低身段地寻求合作。不说在日本麻见的主场，他参加的所有芝加哥派对，麻见都是和他待在人群聚焦的主流核心圈里。  
“是的呢，到时候他们会对我们两个进行更加深入的背景调查，譬如说你有没有没支付的停车费账单，驾照是不是及时更新。”飞龙脸上一闪而过的心疼令麻见略微沮丧的心情好起来了，说话的语气也变得活跃。  
“哦。可惜我没有驾照，更加不存在停车费账单的问题。”飞龙对着麻见调皮地眨了眨右眼。  
“快通过美国证券业NASD系列7考试吧。”麻见笑了笑，“不懂的我来教你，未来的年度明星。”  
“这十五分钟休息时间是不是太长了，还是会议单元已经结束了？他们应该都是去接待酒宴了吧，要不我们也过去？”飞龙不接话，反而转移话题。  
麻见在心里不赞同地摇了摇头，和飞龙一起往凡尔赛宫邻近的夏宫走去。

“日落的时间真晚啊。”飞龙站在夏宫的露台上，端着鸡尾酒看着花园里的方形喷泉池。  
“法国夏天天黑的时间确实晚。”麻见站在飞龙的身边接话。  
几个人闲聊的声音由远及近，飞龙转过身，他看见麻见上前一步，强行介入到那几个人的谈话里，他也走上前去加入其中。  
在知道这几个人同样是母基金的人之后，麻见开始改变策略，转而自我介绍起自己的职业背景及从前的投资业绩，这种曲线救国的方式似乎比刚才打直球的办法更加奏效，有个母基金的人明显对他们的基金投资战略表示出了兴趣。但最终还是落实到刚才他们讨论的问题上，没有任何数字能证明他们两个的技术，即使他们的投资战略足够优秀。  
晚宴的时候，萨姆的出现彻底拯救了正在和邻座大眼瞪小眼尬聊的麻见飞龙两人。他们和邻座道歉之后随萨姆来到了另一桌。新的一桌里确实有几位投资人，可投资人们也只是出于社交礼貌聆听着麻见的兜售，不久之后，他们又以去露台吸烟为借口集体告罪离开了。  
萨姆叹了一口气，说：“莱斯特，飞龙，后天等他们离开之后，我们还安排了一节高尔夫训练课，只有一部分特邀投资经理和投资人参加，地点选在了法国的顶级红酒产区。虽然你们两个都是零差点高尔夫球手，并不需要这个课程，但多认识几个朋友也没有坏处，你们觉得呢？”  
“这是自然的，你安排就好，萨姆。”麻见立刻接受了萨姆的好意。  
萨姆笑了，“摩根士丹利为了让参会者享受自由交谈时间，决定帮今晚酒吧里的所有消费买单，所以如果你们愿意，就去喝几杯吧。”  
听出萨姆在下逐客令的麻见和飞龙站了起来，和萨姆道别，接着，他们沿着公园回到了特里亚农宫酒店。

进入到酒店的套房后，麻见问身旁的飞龙：“不好奇我为什么不去酒吧喝酒？”  
飞龙勾了勾嘴角，“周末晚上在一个提供免费高档威士忌的酒吧里，绝大部分人都会选择吹牛闲聊，谁又会真正愿意把时间花费在讨论投资这种严肃的问题上，即使有这样的人，也已经在晚宴上聊得差不多了。”这种小儿科的问题还真是难不倒他。  
麻见笑了，“所以与其和那些醉醺醺的家伙们交流，不如和男朋友一起好好享受周末。”  
飞龙扬了扬眉，“这就是你在罗马每天晚上和我视频的原因？”从某种程度上来说，他，刘飞龙，或许是麻见选择的逃避港湾？  
迎向飞龙担忧的眼神，麻见下意识地想要解释：“飞龙你想差了，并不是出于这个理由，我视频仅仅是因为我想你，而且我当年独自去日本时还面临过比这更糟糕的情况，今天这种境况比起当初年少的我来说，不知道要好了多少倍。”但麻见还是及时压下了即将要脱口而出的话语，反而点了点头，“对。”这是个美丽的误会，如果这个误会能够让飞龙对他更加上心，他就不会去愚蠢地解开，爱情的获得从来就不排斥技巧和心机。  
听到麻见坦率的回答，飞龙不由得松了一口气。麻见愿意选择和他一起面对困境就好，他不喜欢被排斥在情况之外，他也厌恶再次拥有和米海尔在一起时类似的经历，而且其实他相当不排斥被麻见所依赖。想到这里，他提出另一个疑问：“萨姆为什么说我们两个是零差点高尔夫球手？”  
“我高中时候就是零差点高尔夫球手了啊。”麻见一脸毫不在意地回答。  
“但我不是。”飞龙说。  
“你很快就是了。”麻见一点间隙都没有的快速说。  
飞龙顿了顿，问：“你怎么就那么肯定我会打高尔夫？”  
“我们重逢的时候，你不是住在高尔夫球小区，如果你不会打，怎么会选择住在那里。”  
“就不能是因为环境好？如果我确实不会打呢？”麻见的合理推测没有错，但飞龙就是不想这么容易被人一眼看穿，于是继续追问。  
“我是全能的，我可以教你。”

飞龙再一次领教了麻见膨胀的自信心，奈何他也是个在某种特定情况下执拗的人。“可我就是学不会呢？等将来投资者做深入背景调查的时候，你要怎么解释？”  
麻见没想到飞龙会联想到这么遥远以后的事情，不过从另一个方面来说，飞龙恰巧在无意间表现出了对他们两个事业发展的信心，这个认知令麻见大为感慨，无论时间过去多久，飞龙始终都是当年的那个飞龙。“你不用担心，如果到那时候你还学不会，就推说萨姆听错了。我肯定是零差点高尔夫球手，然而我当时只是对他说你打高尔夫的技巧还不错，并没有特别强调你同样也是零差点高尔夫球手，完全是他自己联想过多。”  
麻见这个甩锅厉害了，一口说死萨姆调查工作不严谨，飞龙心想。“没想到你是这样的麻见隆一，萨姆要被你坑了。”  
麻见看着飞龙脸上嘲弄的表情，真心地笑了，“放心，萨姆只要推说没弄懂亚裔含蓄地表达方式就好。”  
“谢谢，亚裔才不背你这个锅。我会打高尔夫，而且打得还不错。”飞龙决定不和麻见在这个问题上痴缠下去了，“萨姆和巴兹尔是很好的朋友吗？他好像对你的事情挺上心。”  
“应该说萨姆和哈里斯家是好朋友，大家各取所需吧。”  
“如果不是萨姆，我们的主承销商会选择高盛，对吗？”飞龙用的虽然是问句，但语气却是肯定的。  
“是啊，谁会拒绝高盛呢？”麻见叹息，“如果高盛也像摩根士丹利一样对我们鼎力相助，我们也许就会转投高盛的怀抱了。可这个世界上没有如果，萨姆恰好在摩根士丹利任职，他又第一个对我们递出了橄榄枝，一切都是最好的安排。”  
飞龙发现自己大概可能是触碰到了什么了不得的开关，因为麻见有点戏精上身了，理智驱使他打断麻见地自我吹捧，“你刚才才说了，萨姆会那么帮你完全是由于哈里斯家的原因。”话一出口，他就恨不得立即咬断自己的舌头，本来他们今天就四处碰壁了，麻见用这种方法自我鼓励一下也没什么不对，他怎么就偏偏要戳穿呢，陪着麻见一起装傻不好吗。  
看出飞龙在独自懊恼的麻见出声劝慰：“傻瓜，你以为我会像那些叛逆的中二少年一样，不愿意接受家族的帮助吗？踏着家族前代人的肩膀，我才能站得更高，走得更远。更何况我现在做的也和他们没什么不同，都是为了家族后代在铺垫基础。”  
“前人栽树后人乘凉。”为了挽回刚才的失误，飞龙这次主动顺着麻见的话往下说。  
“前人栽树后人乘凉，华语是这么说的？”麻见好奇地问。  
“对啊。”飞龙微笑着点头。  
麻见笑，“嗯，那就是你说的。”

麻见闭着眼睛靠在床头听手机播放的音乐，当不远处传来飞龙的脚步声时，他睁开眼睛把头转向飞龙的方向，同时对着身穿浴袍的飞龙伸出手，“过来。”  
麻见脸上自然而然浮现出来的笑意和温柔的说话声令飞龙也不自觉地绽放出笑容，他从床的另一边坐上来，同样伸出手握住麻见伸过来的手。“喜欢看《异形·契约》？”  
“《异形·契约》？”麻见想了想，“不是特别喜欢，但开头好像不错，如果我没记错，里面似乎出现了《基督诞生》这幅画。”  
飞龙瞬间沉默了，直到刚才他才有些惊讶地发现，今天晚上他和麻见所有讨论的话题，都会不知不觉地偏向生命延续方面，这恰恰证明了他们两个都在潜意识里思考着孩子的问题。  
“怎么突然这么问？”发觉飞龙在走神，麻见轻轻捏了捏飞龙的手。  
飞龙回过神来，“我听到你在放瓦格纳的《众神进入英灵殿》。”  
“原来是这个，我大概是在十八岁左右的时候看过北欧神话，不过具体内容忘记得差不多了，只记得结局好像是世界毁灭，新的生命再次形成，新的秩序重新建立。”麻见有点不太肯定地说。  
果然，又是新生命，飞龙心想。  
“看过北欧神话吗？”麻见看到飞龙呆愣的模样，笑着推测，“估计你没看过。”  
飞龙点头承认：“是啊，没看过，我小时候看的是山海经和希腊罗马神话。”  
“天快要被你聊死了，飞龙。”麻见取笑说。  
“是吗？”飞龙翻了个白眼。  
麻见再次捏了捏飞龙的手，“上次我一个人在罗马的时候很无聊，为了打发时间，我把瓦格纳取材于北欧神话的《尼伯龙根的指环》当作催眠曲看完了。”  
“你的意思是现在和我待在一起也很无聊，所以需要听《无言的指环》当催眠曲？”飞龙故意挑刺说。  
麻见低笑一声，把脸猛地凑到飞龙面前，“你为什么不说是因为你不在我的身边，我才会睡不着？你又为什么不说你害得我重新变回十八岁的少年，怀抱着对你的满腔爱意无法纾解，我只能求助于神话和歌剧？”  
“我从来不知道你这么会说情话。”飞龙凝视着麻见的眼睛，这个距离他可以清晰地看到麻见眼睛瞳孔里的自己。  
“你不知道的还有很多，不如试试花上一生的时间来了解？”说完，麻见轻轻吻上飞龙的唇。

等这个亲吻结束，飞龙发现自己已经变成平躺在床上，而麻见正压在他的身上。思考了一会麻见现在的处境，他心软了，“那就要孩子吧。”  
飞龙低声的话语在麻见听来宛如天籁之音，“我听到了。”他笑着低下头点吻飞龙的鼻梁。  
“我什么都没说。”飞龙迅速开口否认，但他通红的耳朵显然暴露了他真正的想法。  
“如你所愿，我们要孩子吧。”麻见低下头又是一阵狂吻。  
“喂。”飞龙手脚并用地开始反抗，但在麻见低声说了一句“就一次”之后，他停止了挣扎。  
“Je suis un dieu（我就是神），Un Apollon parmi les hommes（男人中的阿波罗），Loué soit je（盛名难却）。Je suis un dieu（我就是神），Viens faire un tour vers le summum（来吧，享受这极致的欢愉），Aux septièmes cieux（直冲云霄）。”麻见在飞龙的耳边轻声说。  
“你真是个十足的混蛋。”飞龙笑骂道。

飞龙清醒过来的时候，察觉到左手有明显的异物感，于是他抬起左手，看着无名指上的戒指，原来是这个，他心想。这不在他的意料之中，但也没有超出他的思维之外。毕竟麻见这几天一直表现出要奋力追求的模样，这个东西或早或晚都会出现，只是他没料到会这么快而已。  
“还喜欢吗？”飞龙身旁的麻见往上挪了挪，半躺着靠在枕头上，接着他拉起飞龙抬着的左手，放到嘴边亲吻了一下。  
平躺的飞龙抽回自己的左手，侧过身体，用沙哑的声音命令麻见：“躺下来说话。”  
麻见听飞龙的吩咐躺了下来，然后同样侧着身体，和飞龙面对面。  
“你什么时候帮我戴上的？”飞龙问。  
“在你沉浸在高潮余韵里的时候，”麻见实话实话，“我们既然已经决定要孩子，自然就应该按照当初说好的订婚，不过我还来不及准备什么仪式，怕你介意。”说完，麻见小心翼翼地瞥了飞龙一眼，然后垂下眼帘。  
“我不介意，本来我也不打算办什么仪式。但我好奇地是，你什么时候定的戒指？”飞龙问。他看得出来，这是专门定制的。  
“你说你不想要私生子，第二天我就去定了。” 麻见抬起眼帘凝视着飞龙，“有一段时间我不是经常出去吗，你也没问，我就想，正好给你一个惊喜。”  
看到麻见脸上浮现出来的委屈表情，飞龙轻咳了一声，言不由衷地解释：“我当时没有权力过问你的行踪。”  
“你一直都有权力，只是你不想用。答应我，从现在开始你不能再逃避了，知道吗？”麻见伸出左手抚摸着对面飞龙的脸。  
飞龙把麻见的手拉了下来，“你去罗马之前就已经把戒指取回来了？”  
“不对。”麻见笑着提示，“再想。”  
飞龙垂下眼帘，又猛地掀开眼帘，有些迟疑地问：“你在罗马多呆的一天？”  
麻见嘴角勾起的幅度又往上扬了一点，“对啊，为了取戒指，所以我多呆了一天，这次你可以相信我了吗？我真的没有背叛你。”  
飞龙有些羞恼地瞪了麻见一眼，嘟囔道：“知道了，我相信你。”过了一会，他感觉不对劲地把麻见的左手往上拉到两人的面前，“你手上的戒指呢，怎么没戴？”  
“你说呢?”麻见意有所指地问。  
飞龙顿了顿，“戒指在哪里？”  
“我的枕头底下。”说完，麻见翻了个身，变成平躺在床上。  
“我来吧。”在麻见要抽出被飞龙拉着的左手时，飞龙快一步地松开了自己的右手，然后顺势把自己的身体压在了麻见的身上，接着他把右手伸到麻见的枕头底下。不一会儿，一个戒指盒被他掏了出来。“需要我向你求婚吗？”  
“你会求婚吗？”麻见保持怀疑的态度。  
飞龙转眸一笑，“当然会，不过，你知道我想要什么吧？”  
麻见看着飞龙那张势在必得的脸，无奈地妥协了：“我愿意，但你要轻点。”  
“放心吧。”飞龙发自内心地笑了，他附在麻见耳边说，“I'm the king of my own land（我是这片属地的王），Facing tempests of dust, I'll fight until the end（暴风，骤雨，我将战至终局），Creatures of my dreams raise up and dance with me（梦中生灵浮现，与我共舞），Now and forever, I'm your king（我是你的王，此刻，永远）。”  
“你当然是我的王，飞龙。”麻见说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、《Je suis un Dieu》出自音乐剧《1789 Les Amants de la Bastille》（1789--巴士地狱的恋人）。  
> 2、“Now and forever, I'm your king”出自M83的《outro》，也是法剧凡尔赛《versailles》的开头曲。


	37. 我们已经订婚了

麻见和飞龙两个人在过道上闲逛，这是他们参加交流会议的第二天。今天的会议安排是一对一的会谈，各种母基金的投资人和对冲基金经理们在不同的会议室里开会。很显然麻见和飞龙那尚未发行的基金还不能够安排正式的会议室召开会议，所以他们只能在过道上不断地转移谈话对象，以此来遇见潜在的投资人。  
在与几个人分别交谈了一会之后，飞龙停了下来。他对身旁的麻见说：“这样不行，现在无论任何一个人都能在这里和我们闲聊，还没有时间限制，他们会下意识地觉得我们缺乏稀缺价值，不值得花费时间和精力来了解我们，我们最好立刻离开这里。”  
麻见微笑着点头附和，“我听你的，毕竟在营造稀缺价值这一点上，你一向表现得异常优秀。”  
听到麻见的回答，飞龙不知道想起了什么，嘴角轻轻往上一勾，“既然你我意见一致，我们就暂时消失吧。你方便和我一起去花园里散步吗？”  
“当然，方便。”停顿了一会，麻见言不由衷地出声。  
飞龙看见麻见脸上镇定自若的表情变得有些龟裂，不由得在心底偷偷笑。事实上，他的脑海里一直保留着麻见皮糙肉厚的记忆，两年前在香港的那场枪战更是强化了这一印象。当时，麻见平躺在地上，他看到的那一瞬间还以为麻见已经死了。以他所知道的信息，穿着防弹衣被冲锋枪击中所能感受到的冲击力就像是被一辆卡车碾过，生存者寥寥无几，而麻见那时，并没有穿防弹衣。可接下来的一切就如同做梦一般，麻见居然奇迹般地坐了起来。后来麻见从重症监护室里昏迷醒过来的时候也一样，麻见身体的恢复速度之快是他生平仅见。因此昨天晚上刚开始的时候他并没有收力，直到麻见咬牙切齿地吼了一声：“飞龙”，他才控制住自己，稍微放轻了动作。完事后，为了消除麻见残存的怒气，他迅速把那枚和自己手上戒指配对的戒指拿了出来，戴在了麻见的左手上，然后他就径直下床躲去了淋浴间，这也是他和麻见在一起以后第一次自己做清理。等他出来的时候，麻见默默地瞥了他一眼，就起身自己去了淋浴间。整个晚上剩下的时间里他们两个都非常有默契地再也没有说过一句话。

会议的闭幕晚餐被安排在了另一座夏宫里，萨姆把麻见和飞龙带到了房间中间的预留餐桌上。他们刚坐下，领座的客人就向他们做了自我介绍。麻见随即和这位韦恩先生进行了极为热烈地交谈，他们从迈阿密和戛纳派对的场景不同开场到逐步进入正题。韦恩似乎对他们的基金兴趣很大，“你刚才说你们的投资战略是关于关注复杂公司结构的，可以就投资分析细节部分表述得更加详细一点吗？”  
飞龙从不断地有人过来和韦恩打招呼这件事情上推测出韦恩应该是一个相当重要的人物，他相信麻见也得出了同样的结论，所以当韦恩问起投资战略里面分析技术这项对冲基金独有的竞争优势时，麻见毫不意外地选择了开放和坦率，对其中的一些细节进行了详细的阐述，“我们就是这样通过对冲，实现了市场中性和产业部门中性。”  
韦恩点头表示赞同，接着对麻见的分析办法提出了一些技术改进建议。“不过，”他话锋一转，“莱斯特，你和飞龙都非常聪明，可实际上你从来没有管理过一支基金，而飞龙也没有在对冲基金工作过，至少在现阶段，你们没有办法证明你们的能力。”  
“果然又绕回到老问题了。”飞龙心想。  
“可我们预计能够获得12%-15%的年度回报，而且基本不受市场波动影响。”麻见郑重地说。  
韦恩看起来相当欣赏麻见地回答，“我相信你将会是下一个对冲基金明星。”  
这时候，飞龙听到主持人用无数赞誉之词简要介绍着一个“传奇”人物，然后，韦恩中断和麻见的谈话，站了起来，同时迈开脚步走向讲台。原来，韦恩是今天晚宴及本次会议的主题演讲人。

一位来宾坐在了麻见和飞龙的对面，“两位好，我是《欧洲对冲基金》的记者戴维·康提。”  
“你好，我是莱斯特·哈里斯。”  
“你好，我是飞龙·刘。”  
自我介绍结束之后，年轻的金发记者缓缓开口，“是这样的，我们最近准备刊登一篇关于韦恩先生的文章，同时还会对参与此次会议的基金做一些报道，不知道两位是否愿意接受我们的采访？”  
《欧洲对冲基金》是欧洲著名的产业小报，如果能够登上这个报纸，将会对他们的基金产生无与伦比的营销影响，这样想的飞龙和麻见对视了一眼，两人异口同声地回答：“当然，非常乐意。”  
“两位是亚裔人士吧，是第一次参加这种类型的会议吗？” 戴维问。  
“是的，我们是亚裔，我的未婚夫是第一次参加，我是第二次。”麻见和颜悦色地接话。  
戴维低头看了一眼麻见和飞龙放在桌子上的手，两个人的左手上各自戴着一枚款式相同的对戒。于是他抬头笑道：“原来两位已经订婚了？两位是都供职于同一个基金吗？”  
麻见微笑着承认，“是的，我们已经订婚了，而且我们正准备发行我们自己的对冲基金。”  
“摩根士丹利似乎很看好两位的基金，把两位的座位安排在了韦恩先生旁边。”可能是受不了麻见和飞龙散发出来的酸腐的恋爱气息，戴维开启了另一个话题。  
“是这样没错，摩根士丹利在这次会议结束以后帮我们安排了一次大型路演，地点包括芝加哥、旧金山、纽约、波士顿、伦敦、巴黎、日内瓦、苏黎世、米兰、香港以及部分中东地区。”麻见继续侃侃而谈。  
戴维一边记录一些要点一边问：“两位的办公室是在巴黎吗？”  
“我们的办公室在芝加哥。”  
······  
“哈里斯先生什么时候参加的第一次交流会？”此时戴维的采访已经基本完成，他开始挑一些轻松的话题作为结尾。  
“上周在罗马。”  
“上周我也在罗马，不过我负责的是场外指定采访，如果负责场内，我可能早就认识哈里斯先生了。” 戴维笑，“哈里斯先生对意大利的印象如何？”  
“我小时候经常来意大利度假，对罗马和米兰都有很美好的回忆。况且意大利的企业喜欢交叉持股、家族控制持股公司、诉讼和股别套利，这对于我们对冲基金来说简直是天然的成长土壤。”  
“您说得没错，我就是米兰人。”  
“事实上，这周早些时候我去拜访了米兰投资银行（Mediobanca）的纳格尔先生，我们还开了一个非常简短的会议。”  
戴维被麻见的话震惊得张大了嘴，仿佛里面可以塞下一个鸡蛋。“哈里斯先生，刘先生，我可以帮你们两位照一张合影吗？我希望能把两位的照片刊登在报纸上。”  
“自然可以。”麻见笑得特别灿烂。

戴维走后，飞龙问：“没想到你还去了一趟米兰。”  
麻见拉起飞龙的右手放在唇边，“没耽误我取戒指。”  
“为什么不尝试管理哈里斯家的家族基金呢？”  
“那是丹尼尔的职责。”麻见缓缓地解释。  
飞龙定定地看着麻见的眼睛，笑了，“我们自己的基金不会差。”  
“我相信。”麻见吻了吻飞龙的手。

麻见和飞龙随萨姆以及其他8位投资基金经理一起坐一架私人飞机到高尔夫俱乐部参加最高级的高尔夫训练课。这次陪同他们打球的几位俱乐部教练都是前高尔夫锦标赛冠军，其中有一位还曾经在十几年前的一次大型赛事中半程领先。  
结束一场之后，“滑稽高尔夫演员”对着所有人展示自己的看家绝技。飞龙看得跃跃欲试，他上场试了同时击打两只球，并且一次就成功了，这让在场尝试失败的投资经理们发出了一阵赞叹声。飞龙看向麻见，麻见走上场。他选择用6英尺长的木棒击球，在第三次的时候，他终于成功了。下场的时候，和麻见飞龙共同乘坐一架飞机的一位投资经理拍了拍麻见的肩膀，“干得好，伙计，我也上去试试。”在第五次尝试失败之后，他选择了放弃。

接下来的节目是品尝葡萄酒。去往酒庄的路上，飞龙轻声问麻见：“你还好吗？”他自觉昨天晚上他的动作已经足够轻柔了，但麻见无论是刚才玩球还是在上场击球时，动作都显得不是那么协调，作为在上面的那一个，他有点心虚。  
麻见的身体朝飞龙所在的方向微微一侧。看到飞龙脸上难得浮现出来的愧意，他从鼻腔里发出“哼”的一声，然后回答：“还好。”  
“我今天晚上会更加注意的。”飞龙看着麻见的脸很严肃地保证。  
“我以为今天晚上是我。”麻见盯着飞龙的眼睛。  
飞龙顿了一会，用商量的语气说：“我先，你后？”  
麻见把身体转正目视前方没有说话，他昨天就是一时心软，让飞龙先开始第一轮，结果他痛得失去了下一轮的兴致。  
飞龙没听到麻见接话，以为麻见已经默认接受这个建议，就转换话题，聊起教练随口提及的后挥杆技术。  
麻见侧头看了一眼飞龙兴致勃勃的模样，压在心底的那丝郁闷之气突然间就消散了。他发现飞龙在宽阔的空间里特别怡然自得，他也喜欢享受这一切的飞龙。男人把努力创造的所有捧到伴侣面前，伴侣毫无芥蒂地全部接纳并且表现出由衷的喜欢，这不就是对男人最大的肯定？“算了，随他吧。”他心想。

“听萨姆说，今天的晚宴安排了一场晚间节目。”  
“是有许多身材惹火的女士参加吗？”飞龙笑着调侃。  
“所以你今晚是打算带女士回我们的房间？”麻见皮笑肉不笑地看着飞龙，他还记得飞龙曾经动过这类念头。  
飞龙立刻摇摇头，“当然不会，你知道我一向讨厌背叛的。”说完，他曲起手肘轻轻碰了一下麻见的手臂，安慰道，“放心，你比女人好。”  
麻见又“哼”了一声，“晚间节目应该是一场小型拍卖会，后挥杆技术可能会是拍卖品之一。”  
“这个听起来倒是挺有趣的，”飞龙思索后说，“这么说来教练是在为今晚的拍卖会做铺垫？”  
“只是有这种可能性，不能完全肯定。”麻见没有下定论。

奢华的晚宴开始了，一位年轻的女士走到用餐区前方，坐在拍卖师的座位上宣告晚间节目的开始。听到确实有著名的高尔夫球星花一个小时教后挥杆技术的拍卖之后，飞龙侧身对身旁的麻见说：“你真厉害。”  
麻见笑了笑，在餐桌下用腿贴着飞龙的腿，“想要他陪练一小时吗？”  
飞龙的腿没有移开，“不需要，你不是已经知道了我的挥杆技术很不错。”  
“不想更加精进一点？”  
“看下面还有什么有意思的吧。”  
面对飞龙的拒绝麻见没有继续再坚持，后来的拍卖品有和某国已经退休的首相在首相的家乡打一场网球，著名的时装设计师帮助设计一套礼服，美食专栏主持人登门做一顿晚餐，和世界著名的球星踢一场球，以及乘坐罗曼·阿布拉莫维奇的游艇出海。

听到罗曼·阿布拉莫维奇的名字，麻见的左手突然握住了飞龙的右手。  
“怎么了？”飞龙轻声问。  
“我担心你会出价。”  
“怎么可能？”飞龙有些诧异地笑了，“我又不是没有过游艇，出海也没有那么有趣。”  
麻见似乎有意提醒，“你忘了他的身份了？”  
“我知道他啊，切尔西足球俱乐部的老板。”飞龙感觉麻见的态度有点不对，好像在步步紧逼他一样。  
“他是俄罗斯人。”麻见捏紧了飞龙的手。  
飞龙恍然大悟，“我说了我讨厌背叛，米海尔已经过去了，别担心。”  
麻见松了一口气似地解释：“其实肯也有游艇，我们可以用他的，没必要做无谓的浪费。”  
“哦。”飞龙点点头，一本正经地表示同意。  
“你别一副不相信的样子，”麻见开启了絮絮叨叨模式，“你知道吗，在美国有个经典笑话，自己有一艘船是幸福的，但比这更加幸福的是你的好朋友有一艘船，因为你可以不花费任何保险、汽油、泊船费就享受到船的乐趣。我们只需要享受肯的船就行。”  
飞龙刚想说，“麻见，难得见你一次说那么多话，该不会是这段时间的基金兜售把你给变成话唠了吧。”可他转念又想，会不会是他的表情太夸张所以显得诚信度不够，麻见目前的情况可不像是能经得起失去他这个助力的样子。  
“好。”飞龙用力点了点头。

麻见把手指缓缓地插进飞龙的手指缝隙内，变成和飞龙十指相扣。“喜欢法国吗？”  
飞龙嘴角往上一勾，“喜欢。”  
“那我应该在法国南部买一个别墅，作为我们夏天偶尔消暑的地方。”  
“正好我在诺丁山有所房子，过来会很方便。”飞龙看麻见的眉头迅速紧皱又松开，立刻心有灵犀地意识到麻见是想起了阿利斯泰尔，他不由得又好气又好笑地做出解释，“我是考虑小陶长大以后念书的问题才买的房子。”  
“可以冒昧问一句你的房子有几间卧室吗？”  
“五间。”飞龙扬了扬眉，“抱歉有点小。”  
“那就够了，”麻见笑了，“我们很快就要有两个女儿，如果她们不能一人使用一间卧室，是会被定义为穷人的。”  
飞龙看着麻见默不作声地笑。  
“有什么好笑的？”麻见笑着昂了昂头，“喂，说话。”  
“我觉得你身上有父爱的光辉。”  
麻见的脸瞬间变得有点轻微泛红，“可惜你没有驾照，不过我有，也许明年我们可以找机会去参加Gumball拉力赛，巴兹尔参加过两三次了。”  
“嗯，”飞龙有点吞吞吐吐地说，“事实上，Gumball拉力赛的老板，库柏先生是我的邻居。”  
麻见笑得见牙不见眼：“我感觉巴兹尔以后可能会经常拜访我们诺丁山的住所。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、36章里写“有个母基金的人明显对他们的基金投资战略表示出了兴趣，”这里母基金的人了解的部分比较初级，问的是战略是什么的问题；而这一章里韦恩问投资战略中投资分析技术细节，这涉及的就比较深了，问到了具体怎么做的问题。  
> 2、麻见对戴维说的“这对于我们对冲基金来说简直是天然的成长土壤。”翻译过来的意思就是，意大利是对冲基金捕获利润的天然战场。  
> 3、阿尔贝托·纳格尔，米兰投资银行（Mediobanca）CEO。  
> 4、罗曼·阿布拉莫维奇，俄罗斯/以色列籍富豪，英国切尔西足球俱乐部老板。  
> 5、Gumball拉力赛（Gumball Rally），欧洲著名的富豪极品跑车拉力赛，从伦敦出发，有几年从美国出发，2018年从伦敦启程，2019年从雅典开始，全程3000公里。


	38. 你可以爱我了吗

巴兹尔瞟了一眼专注于分析各种可行交易组合的麻见，问坐在对面的飞龙：“你们募集到多少资金了？”  
飞龙颇为不好意思地回答：“有一些潜在的投资人，但他们都很谨慎。”飞龙没有把剩下的话继续说完。他和麻见已经从法国回来将近三个星期了，前两个星期他们去麻见事先预约好的诊所做了所有的传染疾病检查和一系列的生育检查，然后他们做了心理评估，与心理专家进行交流，接着他们才去见了生殖专家并且取精。从第三个星期开始，他们把重心重新放回到工作上来，正式开启了以芝加哥为起点的路演之旅。因为麻见的老家在芝加哥，所以他们决定花十天时间待在芝加哥。摩根士丹利也很配合，动用全部营销关系为他们安排了芝加哥有可能的投资人与他们会面。可尽管他们一天安排和5批投资人见面，甚至加了一场晚餐会，结果依旧不尽如人意，来他们办公室的访客寥寥无几，除了今天的巴兹尔。他心里也明白，他们的基金只有他和麻见两个人在负责投资组合，他们的图表做得很精致，上面全是气泡和箭头，也罗列出了独特的市场竞争优势，但是，他们缺乏足够的业绩记录，只要有这项难以逾越的明显缺陷，投资人们就不会对他们的纸上谈兵给予过多关注。  
巴兹尔闻弦歌而知雅意。他作为哈里斯家族基金的董事也明白麻见的基金现在所处的困境，谁都有羊群心理，谁也不愿意做第一个投资者，等待更恰当的时机才是最佳选择，譬如说等基金发行3个月之后。“我知道了。”他点点头，起身往外走。  
飞龙站起身，把巴兹尔送到办公室门外。  
“回去吧，”巴兹尔侧过身对站在自己身旁的飞龙说，“别忘记周六是家庭聚餐的日子，我和肯在家里等着你和莱斯特。”  
“我会记得转告莱斯特的。”飞龙微笑着接话。

“巴兹尔走了？”  
飞龙走回办公室，看到麻见的脑袋从电脑屏幕后面抬起来。“是的。”他走向麻见的座位，“还提醒我们周六晚上去肯家里。”  
“我们的第一笔募集资金应该快到了。”麻见对飞龙眨了眨眼。  
“也许。”飞龙持保留态度，他重建白蛇的经验教会他靴子落地之前一切变故皆有可能。  
“放宽心，”麻见握住飞龙的手，“这笔资金一定会到位，哈里斯家二儿子发行的基金绝对不能募集失败，尤其是在这个时间。”  
“我也这么认为。”飞龙轻轻勾了勾嘴角，他和麻见会发行基金，不止是麻见的需求，也是肯的需求，他们的基金是肯给背后财团们的第二重诚意和保证。

第二天上午麻见和飞龙并没有安排投资者见面会，而是去轮流会见了卵子捐赠者和代母。不出飞龙所料的，卵子捐赠者和代母都是有着淡金色头发的白种女性。  
“你对她们两个人的情况还满意吗？”麻见在诊所里的另一间房间单独问飞龙。  
飞龙点点头，“我认为她们两个人可以。”麻见挑的人选条件不错，卵子捐赠者23岁，身体健康，处于生育的最佳年龄，教育水平良好，就读于公立大学公共卫生学院，因为家庭贫困一直靠助学金半工半读，不过她的性格并没有受到现实环境的影响，为人很是热情开朗。她身体里面的基因和麻见的基因组合在一起，应该能为麻见提供一个有着金色头发的孩子。而为了强化这一点，代母的头发也是淡金色的。代母毕业于文理学院，26岁，已经生育了两个孩子，和丈夫相处和睦。  
“那我就去安排她们两个检查身体，同时安排代母进行心理评估。”麻见着手准备进入下一步。  
“行。”飞龙点头表示同意。

午餐麻见特意安排成和某上市企业大股东的商务会餐，期间两人闲聊到企业管理层更换时间的问题。会餐结束后，麻见和飞龙一起慢慢散步。  
“我以为耳语数字已经不再被允许了。”飞龙轻声说。  
麻见笑了笑，“我们只是把已经订婚的消息告诉了一位好朋友。”所有比预期和共识更现实更准确的影子数字分享确实不再合法，但如果他们只是坐下来共同享用了一顿美食呢。  
这时候桐岛的电话打了进来：“先生，我们刚才收到哈里斯家族基金转入的500万美元。”  
“你说他们收到基金托管人发出的001号收款通知书会不会觉得有点儿高兴？”麻见略带讽刺地说。  
“或许我们可以吩咐基金托管人，下次发收款通知书的时候把编号稍微往后靠一点？”飞龙提出了个切实可行的建议。  
麻见拉住飞龙的手，“走吧，我们去好好准备一份礼物，周六晚上送给我们的第一位A类客户----肯·哈里斯先生。”  
飞龙在心里摇了摇头，无可奈何地笑着说：“好。”

出发去旧金山前，麻见和飞龙收到了西北大学基金会投入的200万美金和麻见好朋友本通过私人银行汇入的100万美元。  
“实际上，我曾经打算自己投入一部分资金，如果没有达到基金启动所需要的最低发行额的话。”  
看到飞龙终于松了一口气的样子，麻见有些怜爱地回应：“是的，我也曾经这么打算过。”自从他对肯提出来要创建自己的对冲基金，肯就解除了他的禁令，现在他已经能够每个月按时从家族基金里取出属于他的那部分钱了。麻见又抬起手看了看腕表，“我们出门吧，下午要和捐赠者还有代母把代孕合同签订下来。”  
“这么快？”飞龙的脸上闪过一丝犹豫，“代母的身体检查和心理评估都没有任何问题了吗？”  
麻见转回身走到飞龙身后，推着飞龙的背往门外走，“放心，代母的身体和心理都没有任何问题，卵子捐赠者的身体也很健康，我们去要孩子吧。”  
“好吧。”飞龙妥协了。箭在弦上不得不发，他心想。

麻见和飞龙用二十天时间完成了在旧金山、纽约和波士顿三地的路演。他们返回芝加哥休息了一天，随即前往欧洲。  
坐在苏黎世巴尔拉克酒店的房间里，飞龙随意翻阅着叫服务员送来的当地报纸。因为他们的基金已经募集到了800万美元，纽约尤其是波士顿的投资者们也明确表示会到他们芝加哥的办公室参观，所以对于接下来的欧洲路演，他们的心情放松了很多。他们甚至减少了会议批次，不再把时间安排得紧巴巴，有足够的闲暇保持“真正的对冲基金经理从不出汗，哪怕自己的厨房已经着火。”这一良好状态。  
报纸的副刊用大半篇幅报道了一位优雅的女士。飞龙有限的德语听读水平让他只看懂了钢琴演奏家、苏黎世音乐厅管弦乐团、莫扎特C大调第二十一钢琴协奏曲、拉赫玛尼诺夫第二钢琴协奏曲、马勒A小调钢琴四重奏等一些和音乐有关词汇，不过这并不妨碍他认出照片里的人----蒙卓。

“哪怕时间过了二十年，你笑起来时脸上的这对梨涡也让人觉得欢喜异常。”回想起自己十二岁时哄得蒙卓破涕为笑的往事，飞龙禁不住用手指轻轻抚过报纸上蒙卓的脸。“生命真是个奇迹啊。”他感叹道。  
“嗯？你说什么？”坐在飞龙身旁看手提电脑的麻见侧过头问。他刚才正在研究走势图，由于过于专注导致他一时没有听清楚飞龙到底说了什么。  
麻见的提问声把飞龙瞬间从回忆里拉了出来，他同样侧过头端详着麻见的脸。“我说，活着真好啊。”九年前和蒙卓分别的他从来没有想到有一天会从报纸上看到蒙卓的消息，他打从心底起为蒙卓实现了小时候的愿望而感到高兴，虽然首席指挥肯定不是她的丈夫，但遗憾才是人生的常态，不是吗。就像他，十年前无论如何也不会想到他会通过其他方法成为一个父亲一样。  
麻见笑了，他抬起手抚摸着飞龙的脸，“三年前的那个男孩子终于长大了。”

飞龙自然立刻想起了三年前他和麻见在VIP室里的对峙。他拉下麻见的手，对视着麻见的眼睛一字一句地说：“我一直都是一个男人，不是孩子。”  
“对，顶天立地的男人。”麻见附和道，他把视线转向摊在飞龙身前的报纸，“这是什么？”  
“一篇钢琴演奏家的报道吧。”  
“我感觉有点像是音乐会的前期宣传。”麻见把视线重新转回到飞龙的脸上，肯定地问，“认识？”  
“小时候一起上过两节钢琴课，也许是，也许不是。”  
飞龙含糊其辞的话语让麻见笑着摇了摇头，“那她一定非常有天赋，否则你不会印象这么深刻。”  
“我说了不一定是，那么久以前的事了。”飞龙辩解道。  
飞龙回避的态度反而让麻见起了疑心，他试探说：“我们在苏黎世的会谈不多，要不我们一起去听一场音乐会，你也可以见见小时候的朋友，怎么样？”  
“我们尽快完成这轮在欧洲的路演吧，我想赶上代母囊胚着床后第十天的检查。音乐会以后还有机会。”麻见的提议飞龙不是不动心，但凭借他对麻见这段时间的了解，他还是很有求生欲地选择了摇头拒绝。现在他几乎每天晚上都可以得偿所愿，他又为什么要选择破坏这段关系呢？而且蒙卓也未必想再回忆起从前，毕竟他们各自都已经拥有了新的人生。  
一说到和孩子相关的问题，麻见的表情就变得认真了，“我没有意见。”

“麻见。”  
“怎么了？”  
“我们取消香港的路演吧。” 飞龙心想，他暂时还不想回香港。  
“摩根士丹利一定觉得很难过，他们一向很看好香港的发展。不过你说什么我都同意，或者我们可以把香港改为东京，SION有些移交事宜我还需要处理。”  
飞龙看着麻见的眼睛，“你决定吧。”

飞龙记得上次来林肯公园是他刚到芝加哥后不久，麻见为了和他一起品尝分子料理，强行抢了巴兹尔在Alinea的周末预定。他那时候还在考虑要不要试着再相信麻见一次，而现在，他们两个人的孩子都已经安全地待在代母体内了。是的，通过测HCG值，代母确认怀孕了。  
“我们去试试那个吧。”  
飞龙顺着麻见手指的方向望过去，居然看到了旋转木马。他原本以为麻见叫他来林肯公园，可能是吃饭，可能是散步，也有可能是打一场高尔夫，但从没想到麻见是带他来逛动物园的，更没想到的是，麻见竟然邀请他坐旋转木马。  
麻见早就料到了飞龙会反对，所以他还没有等飞龙开口说出拒绝的话就继续接着说理由：“你看，那里不光有小孩子，还有个抱着小孩子的父亲。心理学专家说过做父亲也需要训练的，我们就从那个开始吧。”  
飞龙仔细定睛一看，确实，除了几个五六岁的小孩子，真的有一个父亲抱着小小的孩子坐在旋转木马上。长相相似的父子俩笑嘻嘻地显得很高兴，让人看了也忍不住露出笑容。  
看飞龙不作声的模样麻见就知道事成了，于是他再一次对飞龙发出邀请，“可以吗？”  
飞龙犹豫了一小会儿才闭眼答应：“行吧。”虽然这么大个人了，和小孩子们一起坐旋转木马有点丢脸，他心想，但麻见说的对，一切都是为了能好好当父亲。而且他也知道麻见对他尚未出生的孩子有多重视：麻见小时候由于种族肤色受到过歧视，因此在选择卵子捐赠者时专门挑选了白种人；又为了让下一代不至于像阿利斯泰尔那样因为发色遭受到不公平对待，特意找了长着淡金色头发的女性。如今仅仅是要他陪着练习以便更快地进入到父亲这个角色，他怎么能拒绝？会伤害麻见拳拳父爱之心的。

麻见把刚买的爆米花递到飞龙手上，“给你的。”  
飞龙低头看了一眼自己手里的爆米花，又抬起头满脸问号地望着麻见。  
麻见侧过脸避开飞龙的注视，轻轻用手碰了碰自己的鼻子，“逛动物园一般不是都吃爆米花的吗。”刚才在旋转木马上他一直暗暗观察着右前方飞龙的表情，飞龙强装自然的样子被他牢牢记在了心里，他喜欢飞龙这种令人心里熨烫的体贴，所以瞥见红色列车头里的爆米花时，他毫不犹豫地走了过去，他直觉这应该是要买给飞龙的。不过等他看到飞龙脸上的疑问时突然间就不再那么确定了，他发现他似乎忘记问飞龙喜不喜欢吃了。  
“嗯，挺应景的。”飞龙撕开包装袋，拿了一颗送进嘴里。他看得出来这是麻见对他的小讨好，或者说小补偿。没什么大不了的，他大大方方地接受就好。  
“好吃吗？”麻见转回头看着飞龙的脸问。  
飞龙笑着回答：“不错。其实······”  
“嗯？”麻见专注地看着飞龙的眼睛，等待飞龙把话说完。  
“我更喜欢甜筒，小时候经常跑出去等着雪糕车买甜筒。”  
麻见想了想，“公园里有一家意大利冰淇淋店，晚点带你过去试试。明天抽空带你去洛根广场，有个店里的圆筒雪糕很多人排队，你可能会喜欢。”

麻见一本正经做计划的模样成功地把飞龙给取悦了。  
飞龙笑着摇了摇头，“哪里需要这么麻烦，我们直接去M记点雪糕。前段时间小陶来我还特地带他去了M记，嗯，就是麦当劳”，怕麻见不明白他多做了一句解释，“总部旁边的未来餐厅。”然而话刚落音，他就猛地记起了上次自己正好是在那里偶遇的阿利斯泰尔。“不知道麻见知不知道这件事。”脑袋里快速思索的飞龙一边把笑容的幅度扩大，一边小心地扫视着麻见脸上的细微表情。  
小陶、麦当劳？麻见的眉头紧紧皱了起来。从罗马回来时，他最终还是没有忍住打开了桐岛根据乔尼报告整理出来的资料，里面提到了红头发的男人与飞龙在麦当劳里简短交谈。红头发的男人，阿利斯泰尔·芬尼克？当把所有的碎片信息连成一条直线之后，他对飞龙挑了挑眉，“我不喜欢麦当劳。”  
飞龙在心底嗤笑一声，麻见果然说了谎，他心想，乔尼就是派来监视他的人。但是，他转念一想，麻见的做法属于情有可原吧，毕竟意外频发，换作自己也会这么凡事缜密的。“算了”，他在心里对自己说，“过去的就过去了。”

飞龙把一颗饱满的爆米花送到麻见的嘴前，“尝尝。”  
麻见张开口把飞龙的手指一起含了进去。  
飞龙了然地对视着麻见的眼睛，“我和他在芝加哥什么事都没有发生。”  
麻见清楚“他”指的是阿利斯泰尔·芬尼克。他松开飞龙的手指，把爆米花慢慢地吃下去。他买的是原味爆米花，咀嚼时满口的玉米清香。“我知道。”他说。

麻见带飞龙去北极熊馆。肥硕的北极熊在水池里游动，一会跳跃，一会又翻滚，显得十分憨态可掬。不久，北极熊就离开了。麻见和飞龙绕到玻璃墙的另一边，这里驻足的游客很少，只有零星的两个人在不远处，而北极熊此时正在无人之处用头顶着玻璃墙，看样子是想要准备把玻璃墙撞开。  
飞龙走上去前，靠在玻璃墙上，和北极熊仅有一墙之隔。北极熊似乎能够碰得到他的腿，他的手似乎也能够摸得到北极熊毛茸茸的头。  
麻见静静地看着这一幕。过了一会儿，他同样走上前去站在飞龙身后。

“飞龙。”飞龙听到从耳后传来麻见的声音，“嗯？”他轻轻应了一声，他觉得麻见距离他太近，就像是贴在他的背上一样，“热”他抱怨道。  
麻见的嘴角往上勾了勾，他并没有接飞龙的话，而是用中文缓缓地说：“满目山河空念远，不如怜取眼前人。北极熊都快灭绝了，你可以爱我了吗？”  
飞龙瞬间愣住了，他知道这生硬的中文发音来自于麻见，可内容？他有些恍惚地侧过头，却恰逢其时地迎向了麻见落下的轻吻。  
“我爱你，飞龙。”  
伴随着麻见话语同时到来的还有身后熟悉的异样感，飞龙脑海里的混沌瞬间化为一片清明。他就知道，“该死的。”他在心里骂，他也起连锁反应了。

看着飞龙眼底泛出的情欲，麻见的喉结忍不住上下滚动了几下。他把身体往右后侧退了一步，紧接着一把拉起飞龙的手。  
飞龙的脸热霎时热了起来，很快他就发现麻见不是往停车场的方向走。“你要去哪？”  
“最近的林肯酒店，走路十分钟。”麻见头也不回地说。  
飞龙把麻见的手用力往后一拉。麻见停住了脚步，疑惑地朝后望向飞龙的脸。  
“回家。”飞龙轻声而坚定地说。  
“回家，不去酒店？”麻见问。  
“对。”  
“回家就要全部听我的。说好的，每人一天只有一次选择权，”麻见停顿了一会，又重复问，“确定回家，不去酒店？”  
飞龙不耐烦地翻了个白眼，“我说回家。”  
“好，回家。”麻见捏了捏飞龙的手，“不能反悔。”  
“不反悔，全部听你的，快走。”飞龙没好气地催促道，他现在也很难受啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、飞龙没有通过美国证券业系列7考试，所以所有路演由麻见负责主讲，明面上麻见是投资分析负责人，飞龙是营运负责人，访客（如巴兹尔）上办公室拜访时，分工性质决定飞龙负责接待。  
> 2、耳语数字是公司管理层可以合法地在一个封闭的小圈子内分享信息。2002年美国颁布的“萨班斯奥克斯利法案”使用了更加严格的条款，严格禁止公司散布消息，并对违法者加大了处罚力度。直到这时耳语数字才逐渐退出市场。麻见在帮飞龙办理狩猎证、钓鱼证等小方面是遵守法律的，但在攫取财富时，他显露出了人的本性。  
> 3、苏黎世主要讲德语，因此飞龙看的是德语报纸。  
> 4、苏黎世音乐厅管弦乐团曾完成过广受赞誉的古斯塔夫·马勒交响乐全集，也曾为多位音乐家伴奏。  
> 5、飞龙说的雪糕车是香港富豪雪糕车，2010年改名为雪糕车。  
> 6、麦当劳总部在芝加哥，芝加哥的爆米花很有名。  
> 7、在美国路演的时候时间紧凑，通常情况麻飞，欧洲路演时时间宽泛，基本飞麻。


	39. 竹泉

京都  
麻见和飞龙是在日本时间下午五点到达的俵屋。刚进入到房间，一位穿着西式套装的优雅女士就端上了茶点。她先是对着麻见恭敬地打招呼：“麻见先生”，接着才微笑着同飞龙说：“刘先生”。麻见点点头，“按老规矩一个小时以后上夕食，仲居用我熟悉的那位，叫她暂时不用进来打招呼，准备好夕食再进来。”“是，先生。”说完之后，女士退出了房间。  
麻见迎上飞龙的视线，“麻见家在俵屋一直有专门使用的房间，但这次我们过来得比较匆忙，房间已经被别的客人预定走了，所以我们改住这间竹泉。”  
“这间房间也很不错，风景很好。”飞龙了然地点点头。

京都老世家一般都在熟悉的旅馆有特定的房间，只有明确不会有人过来时，房间才会被放出去预定，而他们就正好赶上了这种情况。从另一方面来说，这也表明麻见在他母亲家族这边的地位同样有所下降了，飞龙心想，不过这也很正常，他转念一想，毕竟麻见现在的工作重心几乎全部都移到了芝加哥，而且他们这次来日本的目的主要是完成交接，其次才是路演，一切都在情理当中。想到这里，他把目光转向玻璃推拉门外的小庭院。  
麻见瞟了一眼一尘不染的玻璃推拉门，继续盯着飞龙轮廓完美的侧脸，“我猜你会满意这里。”  
听到麻见的话，飞龙侧过头，把目光重新转向麻见的脸。对视上麻见眼睛的那一瞬，他立刻从里面读出了麻见此刻的心里所想，顿时他感觉到自己的耳朵热了起来，“想都别想。”他狠狠瞪了麻见一眼，然后走到靠近床间的座位上坐了下来。  
麻见不以为意地轻笑一声。他知道飞龙坐上位的意思，飞龙是在无声地告知他在京都期间他都是在下面的那一个，但这又有什么关系呢，他已经在芝加哥得偿所愿了不是吗？而且他未必不能再回味一次，他相信飞龙和他一样对那天念念不忘。

芝加哥  
飞龙觉得自己快要站不住了。他视线模糊全身酸软，只能依靠和身后那个人的身体连接作为支撑点，才能保证自己整个人贴在落地窗上而不是无力地跪倒。接连不断的电流不停地从他体内被人猛烈撞击的那一点处迸发出来，一波强过一波的快感席卷着他身体里的每一个角落，唯一能让他保持些微清醒的、带着凉意的落地玻璃窗此时也被来自他身上的热潮渲染变暖，“我会死在这炙热的火焰里。”他在心底自己对自己说。  
听到飞龙发出带着哭腔的呜咽，熟悉飞龙身体反应的麻见知道飞龙快到了，他恶作剧般地停下了所有动作。  
“嗯？”正等着麻见不间断地抽插好获得极致享受的飞龙被麻见突然地停顿吊在了半空中，上不来也下不去，他贴着玻璃窗缓缓地侧过头。  
麻见像在北极熊馆玻璃墙外那样，低下头轻吻飞龙的脸颊，“今天被我当着那头北极熊的面贴着的时候是不是有感觉了？想要我在它面前操你吧？”  
“没有。”飞龙虽然一时没有听清楚麻见在问什么，但他条件反射地知道在这种时候否认从不会出错。  
“还说没有，你刚刚那一下夹得好紧。”麻见故意说，他不怀好意地把分身又往外抽出一大截，感觉到身后甬道霎时变得空虚的飞龙下意识地把臀部往后靠了一点，追逐着刚才填充他身体的硬物。

麻见得意地勾起嘴角，他双手紧紧抵住飞龙的臀部不让飞龙的臀部继续向后移，“说好在家里什么都听我的，回来了又不让我在对着草坪的落地窗前和你做，听你的换在了这里，记得今天你又欠我一次。”  
两个人距离分开使得身上的热浪稍微消退了一点的飞龙终于找回了一丝清醒。听到“草坪”这个字眼大概猜出麻见在说什么的他又羞又恼。草坪的尽头就是公路，现在又是大白天，想到随时可能会出现的人或者车，他态度极其强硬地拒绝了麻见对他急不可耐的就地正法。但他还是勉为其难地答应麻见，在这个可以看见密歇根湖的落地窗前做，并且是以他全身赤裸、正面面向密歇根湖浴场的姿势。“你还做不做，不做就出去。”说完，他身体向前靠，同时挺直上身，试图用这个方法把体内麻见剩余的分身脱离出去。  
说时迟那时快，在飞龙身体前移的那一霎，麻见双手扣住飞龙的臀部，用力往前一顶。  
“啊哈。”被麻见重重戳到前列腺点的飞龙发出了一声甜腻无比的高声呻吟，他再次被麻见撞得整个人贴在落地窗上。

麻见大开大合地操干起来，每一次抽出时他都只剩下一个龟头，每一次急速插入时他都全根没入，恨不得连两个囊袋也一起顶进飞龙的身体里。  
随着麻见撞击的频率越来越密集，飞龙又一次发出带着哭腔地哽咽声，他感觉自己很快就要被这犹如暴风骤雨一般强烈的快感给彻底淹没了。  
麻见猛地把飞龙从后面抱起来，他双手托着飞龙的大腿中部，让飞龙门户大开地背靠在自己的怀里。“你快到了吧？浴场上那几个人好像是我们的邻居，对了，我们今天晚上是不是要参加一个篝火派对？我就这么抱着你做，等他们转过头来的时候，你像小孩撒尿一样对着窗户射给他们，当作打招呼好不好？”

“不，不，麻见不要。”羞耻感、恐惧感、快感甚至夹杂在其中隐隐的期待感逼得飞龙不得不摇头。他忘记了好几周前定下的今晚的篝火派对，也忘记了今天下午他们会和附近几家一齐开放私人沙滩供大家做准备工作，所以本来没有任何人会出现的浴场来了好几位邻居。更糟糕的是，这栋房子里的所有落地窗都是透明的，也就是说，如果那几个人的视力足够良好，抬起头来就能看到他在房间里被麻见插到射精的景象。“早知道去林肯酒店好了，还可以做上面的那一个，回什么家啊？”他心里埋怨道，“都怪麻见，刚才明明就要高潮了，只要麻见再坚持弄几下。可那时候麻见偏偏该死地停了，现在好不容易重新回到临界点，麻见又要开始捉弄人了。”是的，他确信麻见不会让他射精的模样被别人看到，但麻见一定会趁机要求好处，譬如用他平时不愿意的姿势或者道具。  
“不要什么？”麻见坏心眼地问，他察觉出飞龙很紧张，因为飞龙的后穴收缩得十分厉害。“嘶”他倒吸一口气，一边调笑“你夹得那么紧干什么，我快要被你夹断了。”一边没有停顿地向上顶戳。  
“夹断你才好呢。”飞龙小声说。  
“你说什么？”麻见听到了装作没有听到的样子，狠狠往上顶了好几下。  
飞龙随着麻见的动作“哈啊，哈啊”地叫了几声，在麻见短暂地停顿间隙里，他哽咽着断断续续地说：“离开，这里，哈哼，麻见，我要，哈哼，到了。”  
“把他们当成那只北极熊，射给他们就好。”麻见虽然嘴上这么说，却在看到浴场上的邻居们侧过身来的瞬间，抱着飞龙挪到了落地窗旁的墙边。  
双脚脚趾碰到墙的飞龙长长舒了一口气，紧接着他就没有任何余力进行思考了，麻见狰狞的分身已经再一次地在他身体里肆无忌惮地快速顶戳起来。一分钟之后，他双眼迷蒙地被麻见抱着对着墙无法控制地激射出来。

飞龙坐在洗漱台上，背靠洗漱台墙上的镜子，双腿曲起分开。麻见这一次并没有提出什么特别的要求，只是用剃须刀刮光了他所有的阴毛还有他后穴口上的毛。当然要是没看到麻见手上那把沾着他湿润体毛的剃须刀的话，他会觉得一切还好。不过值得庆幸的是，麻见从不会拿这些残留物来逗弄他。  
麻见放下手里飞龙的剃须刀。他非常满意呈现在自己面前的作品，尤其是伴随着飞龙紧咬嘴唇，微微仰头不看他却又无可奈何必须忍耐他任意摆弄的表情时，他觉得自己的作品在杰出度上又提高了一个层次。飞龙的表现让他在某一小段时间里，清晰地感受到他是能控制飞龙的，无论是飞龙到达身体高潮的时间节点，还是飞龙思维意志地走向。诚然这些感受和爱没有丝毫关联，仅仅是作为人的心理需求。但毫无疑问地，他确实真心爱着飞龙，尊重飞龙，同样地，他也爱着自己，尊重自己。重逢后，他和飞龙之间所有的交流反馈都是正向的，他们彼此影响，相互渗透，飞龙甚至能在某些方面对他施加控制，轻而易举地掌控他的身体感受和引导他的思维模式，他花了一些时间接受和接纳这一点。这对于他们两个人来说是个良好的开端，而开局的成功往往又预示着结局的理想。  
麻见不动声色地在心底笑了，他把飞龙的双腿拨得更开，仔细检阅着自己的作品。飞龙红肿的后穴口在他的注视下一张一合地向外吐着混合他精液的残余润滑液，飞龙的分身则在他刮毛的时候又再次挺立了起来。

“小家伙还是和十年前一样，特别敏感没有长进，幸好个头还不错。”这样想的麻见轻轻抓住飞龙光秃秃的分身，熟稔至极地撸动起来。  
“哈嗯”飞龙把头低下来转回正位，面对着麻见发出呻吟。  
麻见看着满脸春色的飞龙，心头一痒。他松开握住飞龙分身的手，拿起旁边的润滑液，打开倒在手心里，然后把沾了润滑液的三根手指插进飞龙的后穴里。  
“哼嗯”飞龙半眯起眼睛接受麻见的入侵。  
麻见强忍住心底的躁动做事前准备。“过来。”准备工作结束之后，他声音嘶哑地张开双臂。  
听出麻见声音里暗含的迫不及待，飞龙睁开眼睛勾起嘴角身体往前移。

在飞龙落入怀里的一瞬间，麻见迅速地抬起飞龙的臀部，把坚硬如铁的分身狠狠插进飞龙的身体里。  
被突然贯穿的飞龙“哈啊”地叫了一声，反射性地挺直腰杆，头往后仰。  
麻见非常满意飞龙体内嫩肉的热情吸咬，他抱起飞龙迈开脚步。“我们去你喜欢的地方，用你喜欢的姿势。”  
身体悬空的飞龙不得不双手交错紧紧搂住麻见的脖子，双腿用力环绕麻见的腰，同时把上身更加贴进麻见的怀里才能保证自己不被走动的麻见掉下来。

麻见停在浴室的镜子前。他揉了揉飞龙的两团臀肉，问：“这样插你够深吗？”  
飞龙咬着嘴唇不回答。  
麻见的眼睛里闪过一丝狡黠，他把飞龙轻轻往上抬，然后猛地一松手。  
“啊”突如其来的失重感令飞龙下意识地发出惊叫声，等他反应过来的时候，他的双腿已经不自觉地比刚才更加用力地紧紧箍住麻见的腰。  
察觉到飞龙动作的麻见扬了扬眉，凑到飞龙的耳边继续问：“这次够深了吗？”  
飞龙依旧没有回话，但麻见从飞龙后穴的一阵缩紧中已经知道了答案。

麻见再次托起飞龙的臀部往上抬。  
有过自由落体经验的飞龙连忙抱紧麻见。“混蛋”他低声骂道。“刚才那一下好深，痛死了。”他心想。  
麻见无声地笑了笑。他把自己的分身从飞龙的身体里抽出来，接着他把飞龙放下来，令飞龙转了个身，正面对着镜子。  
看到镜子里赤裸的自己和站在自己身后的麻见，“果然，这是麻见喜欢的地方。”飞龙心想。这时，他看到镜子里的麻见开口：“我爱你，飞龙。”“我知道。”他对视着镜子里麻见的眼睛。  
“我要进来了。”停顿了一会，镜子里的麻见说。  
“好。”飞龙接话。

麻见势如破竹地进入令飞龙的全身颤抖个不停。  
“怎么会感觉如此鲜明？我们两个明明不是第一次了，刚才还······为什么？”飞龙看着镜子里自己急促起伏的胸，觉得有些奇怪地想。不过还没有等他想明白，麻见已经停下来了。  
“我全部进来了。”麻见说。这是他在芝加哥第一次完全进入飞龙时曾经说过的话。  
“我知道。”飞龙垂下眼帘做出一模一样地回答，他能感觉到自己被填满了。  
麻见看着镜子里飞龙嫣红的脸，飞龙的反应出乎他意料地大。他思忖着：“今天和往常并没有什么不同，唯一不一样的是，这家伙的毛被刮干净了。难道是因为这个？”为了验证自己的推测，他上身往前贴近飞龙，在飞龙的耳后吹气：“你看，和我想的没有任何出入。你的毛剃光以后，小家伙显得又长又大。我帮你含的时候也不会再塞牙缝了。以后我都帮你剃光好不好？”  
飞龙掀开眼帘，似笑非笑地瞪了镜子里的麻见一眼，只是他满眼春水，眼角绯红，看上去倒像是娇嗔，惹得麻见的心一阵狂跳。  
“小孩子才分对错，成年人只看颜值。”麻见的脑袋里突然飘过不知道从哪里看到的一句话，曾几何时他对这句话嗤之以鼻，但现在，看着镜子里身前这个到达颜值天花板的家伙，他觉得说得不无道理。他就很想让这个家伙全身都染上他的气息，被他欺负得不停地哭。想到这里，他毫不留情地动起来，一下比一下深地戳进飞龙的身体里，每一次都准确地碾过飞龙的前列腺点。

“哈啊，哈啊。”被麻见抽插了十几分钟之后，飞龙双腿发软，发出小兽一般的哀鸣。  
麻见故技重施地再次从后面抱起飞龙，让飞龙的双腿挂在自己的手臂上。  
“不，不，不要。”飞龙拼命地摇头拒绝。每一次被人用这个小孩把尿的姿势，他都感到特别地害臊，尤其是在他亲眼看到镜子里的自己被另一个人进入的时候，久违的羞耻心就会不自觉地冒出来。他的身体悬空，无依无着，唯一的着力点只有插进他身体里的异物。而为了不让自己掉下去，保持仅有的支撑点，他的后穴会违背他意志地自动绞紧这个异物，讨好异物的主人。  
麻见被飞龙急速收缩的后穴夹得一阵阵的快感直冲脑门。他深吸了一口气，稳了稳自己的心神，偷偷地把飞龙的双腿拉得更开，然后重重往上一顶。  
“啊”飞龙高叫一声，身体直直一挺，瞬间又重新瘫软在麻见的怀里。  
“好深。”麻见听见怀里的飞龙说。看着镜子里全身通红、双眼失神、脚趾微微勾起的飞龙，他的脸上露出自得的笑容。他知道飞龙是被他刚才的那记深顶戳出了快感，所以才会无意识地说出心底的真实感受。“越来越会讨人欢心了。”他低声感叹道，“既然这样，就好好奖励你吧。”

麻见没有等飞龙回过神来就毫不心软地继续重重顶入。  
飞龙感觉自己的眼睛被蒙上了一层水汽，完全看不清楚镜子里的画面。痛爽酥麻交织在一起的强烈快感令他的头发发麻，脑袋乱成一团浆糊。他觉得自己就像一艘在狂风巨浪中飘摇的小船，根本就没有丝毫能力抵御麻见的迅猛进攻，只能无奈地任凭麻见随意颠簸顶弄，直到最后令人神智崩溃的高潮降临。

在飞龙支离破碎地哽咽声中，麻见故态复萌地停了下来。  
因为麻见突然强行中断进程，正等待着快感叠加到顶迸发的飞龙不满地扭动着身体往下压，试图让麻见继续即将到来的临门一脚，可麻见却不为所动。  
飞龙咬了咬嘴唇，强迫自己从一片混沌中找回一丝清明。他睁大了眼睛，急切而又无辜地瞪着镜子里的麻见，仿佛在问“为什么？”  
麻见看着镜子里飞龙雾气弥漫的双眼，问：“飞龙，你爱我吗？”  
“我······”飞龙张了张口，不知道该怎么回答。  
麻见不以为意地把胀得更硬的分身用力向上一顶。  
“哈啊。”飞龙头往后仰，在他再次陷入脑海一片空白状态的前一秒，他听到身后传来麻见的声音：“我知道了。”

京都  
飞龙喝了一口煎茶，揭开竹器上面的叶子。“这是他家自制的蕨饼。”对面响起麻见的声音。  
飞龙抬起头，看着麻见努力往下压也压不下去的上翘嘴角，不由得又好气又好笑地说：“你就是个混蛋。”  
麻见一脸笑容地点点头，“我同意你的看法。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在床间附近的座位为上位，理由是床间是日本供奉神龛的位子，比较神圣，一般是男性坐的地方。


	40. 聚首

飞龙回头看了一眼站在俵屋门口鞠躬的两位女士。看到他回头，穿套装和穿和服的两位女士又一起微笑着鞠躬。他轻轻点了点头，转回头继续跟着麻见不紧不慢地朝前走。这趟日本之行他和麻见之所以会先来京都，是因为他接受了麻见合情合理的提议。“虽然母亲的本家在东京，但母亲和我却更喜欢京都，我们先去京都转转再回东京吧。”幸好京都的寺庙众多，他随着麻见四处闲逛也不算毫无乐趣。  
此时麻见正盘算着今天的目的地----朋友书店。这几天他已经带飞龙去了嵯峨野、金阁寺、三十三间堂、伏见稻荷大社和京都御苑。由于清水寺在大规模整修，京都的红叶季也尚未到来，所以他放弃了清水寺和东福寺这两地的行程安排。“带他去选几本中国的古籍应该会减少一点遗憾吧。”他心想。昨天晚上他和飞龙聊起京都古书会馆举办古书市的事，飞龙的眼睛立刻变得亮晶晶的，看得他一阵心颤，不过很快飞龙眼睛里的光就黯淡下来了。“难得遇到一次古书市，可惜是在月底举行，我们没有那么多时间。”看到飞龙失望的样子，他连忙劝慰：“没关系的，我收到了购书目录，你喜欢哪本书，我们订下来传真给主办人员就好。”“可如果有别人同时看上呢？”“那，只能抽签了。”他有些艰难地回答。“哦。”眼见飞龙高昂的兴致即将消失殆尽，他在脑袋里努力寻找挽救的办法，“或许去京都大学附近的老书店找几本古书也不错？”

从书店里出来，麻见一回头，恰好看到飞龙眼睛里藏也藏不住的笑意。“真是个容易打发的家伙，几本古书就能讨得欢心了。”他在心底笑，“不如干脆让他更加高兴一点吧。”想到这里，他伸出手拉住飞龙的手，“上次路过新福菜馆，排队的人太多，现在时间还早，我们去把烧饭（ヤキメシ）补上。”  
飞龙双眸一转，问，“你知道炒饭（烧饭）最重要的秘诀是什么？”  
麻见顿住想了想，不确定地问：“饭？”  
飞龙点头，“对，要用隔夜饭，先把饭放在冰箱里面冰上一晚，让水汽散尽，然后再拿出来放在太阳底下晒，这样炒出来的饭就会颗粒分明，特别好吃。”  
“没想到不擅长料理的你居然知道这个。”  
飞龙不理会麻见的取笑，一板一眼地接着说：“小时候有段时间晚上特别饿，花姐一般会早早准备好虾和隔夜饭，算好时间炒好，等家教上完课，她就端上来给我和家教一人一碗。”  
麻见拉紧飞龙的手，打断飞龙的怀念，“你要是喜欢吃我也给你做，不过目前我只会做酱油炒饭。这样，吃完烧饭，我们去泽井酱油买专门做米饭的酱油，这家店自己酿了400年的酱油了。”  
看着麻见说到酱油的兴奋劲，飞龙总算明白麻见为什么会口味偏咸了。

“还有米，”麻见对着飞龙笑，“京都有一家专门为天皇和贵族供米的店铺，里面的米做白饭很不错。”  
“靓仔。”飞龙扬了扬眉。  
“靓仔？”麻见不明所以。  
“白饭白白净净的，所以叫靓仔。”  
听完飞龙的解释，麻见说：“我一直以为长相帅气的男人才叫靓仔。”  
“嗯，对”，飞龙点头，“但是像你这种长相气质的男人，别人一般会拉长声音，叫你一声靓~仔。”  
麻见哪里听不出飞龙是在调戏自己，他清了清嗓子学着飞龙的样子说话：“我很高兴你喜欢我的相貌，靓~仔。”  
飞龙被麻见地活学活用逗乐了，笑着应承：“谢谢夸奖。”

东京  
麻见带飞龙坐新干线到的东京。他完全抛弃了平时工作加身的状态，一门心思领飞龙到处吃和玩。  
飞龙在这几年里也学会了劳逸结合，心里觉得这对于他们两个人来说是繁忙工作以后的放松，既然麻见喜欢，他就配合。所以他安心地跟着麻见逛明治神宫、皇居东御苑，登晴空塔天望回廊观景，早起去东京筑地场外市场吃路边摊，甚至凑热闹进秋叶原最有名气的女仆咖啡店Maidreamin。只是看着对面和自己同样戴粉红色兔子耳朵的麻见，他忍不住开口大笑，麻见勉强的表情和可爱的兔子耳朵实在是太违和了。  
麻见翻了个白眼，他把自己头上的兔子耳朵头饰往后挪，保证兔子耳朵刚好能够挂在后脑勺上又不至于掉下去。他觉得这样看上去兔子的耳朵会显得短一点，不会像不远处和女服务员合影的那两个男人一样，长长的兔子耳朵在头顶高高竖起，人显得特别的蠢。“当然，对面的家伙是个例外，”他心想，“这么糟糕的头饰戴在他的头上，也只映衬出他的可爱和文雅，而不是蠢。”想到这里，他没好气地呛了一句，“快把你面前的圣代吃掉，晚点要化了。”  
“你要不要也上一份冰激凌圣代，或者点点什么别的？”飞龙拿着长叉匙问。麻见的面前只放着一杯冰水。  
“不用了，”麻见摇头，“我不像某人那么喜欢吃雪糕，试一下，这里的圣代应该比麦当劳的强。”  
飞龙瞬间了然，他挖了一勺送进嘴里，慢慢地吃完，最后才在麻见故作不在意地来回扫视中装模作样地点评：“嗯，是要比M记的好吃一点。”  
麻见的嘴角往上一勾，“那当然。”  
飞龙笑着挖下一勺。这里的圣代确实比M记的要好吃一点点，他不过是实话实说而已。

飞龙随麻见走进SION总部的办公室，看到迎面而来的一面虾墙，他下意识地侧过头准备打趣麻见，却发现麻见脸上的表情一冷，接着他听到麻见哼了一声。“有什么不对劲的地方？”他问。  
麻见同样侧过头看向飞龙，“我离开的时候还没有这面虾墙。”  
“原来是这样。”飞龙继续问，“是你母亲那边的······”  
“我母亲的哥哥，我的伯父。”麻见把头转回正位，走到虾墙面前，“你知道这是什么虾吗？”  
飞龙走上前去站在麻见的身边。观察着水里蓝色的龙虾，他想了想有点犹疑地说：“像是佛罗里达龙虾。”  
麻见皮笑肉不笑地点头：“对，Florida crayfish，我伯父最爱养的鳌虾。这种鳌虾领地意识强，攻击性强，当然生命力也够强。伯父特别喜欢把许多只鳌虾幼体一起放进虾墙里面养。”  
“所以它们抢领地抢得只剩下这么几只了？”飞龙迅速地把虾墙扫视了一遍，偌大一面虾墙只有寥寥数只大龙虾。他从来没有养过任何宠物，对鱼虾之类的生物也不感兴趣。小陶随他也从不养宠物，他只能根据麻见刚才提供的信息推论出这个结论。  
“是啊。”麻见半侧过身体看着飞龙，“它们还有一个有趣的地方。”  
飞龙侧身面向麻见，扬了扬眉。  
“鳌虾这种东西想要长大就得脱壳。它们的幼体脱壳或者刚脱完壳的时候，身体会散发出一种对所有鳌虾都极具诱惑力的气味，其他鳌虾会把它们认成食物。脱壳的幼体这时候也没有任何反抗能力，只好乖乖地被同类当作虾仁吃掉。”  
飞龙一把抓住麻见的手前臂，郑重其事地说：“我会保护你。”

麻见愣了愣，随即脚往前斜跨一步，把飞龙整个人压在虾墙上。他的头前移，贴着飞龙的耳朵问：“想不想吃香蕉？”  
飞龙的后背贴在玻璃墙上，脸和耳朵微微发热。除了第一天到京都，晚上有过一次，他和麻见已经连续好几天没做了。此时接收到麻见的暗示，他也有点忍不住地喉咙发干，只是想到麻见的癖好，他咬了咬嘴唇，头轻轻一侧，让耳朵避开麻见呼出的热气。“这里不行。”  
麻见看着飞龙温顺妥协的模样，不由得笑出声。“你想到哪里去了。我不会在伯父安装了摄像头的地方对你做什么。我只是想问你，要不要吃东京香蕉巧克力，里面有香蕉粉。”  
听到麻见的话，飞龙才猛地记起麻见带他去晴空塔买回来的KitKat巧克力。他推开麻见，瞪了麻见一眼。“今天晚上和在京都的时候一样。”  
望着绕过虾墙往办公桌方向走去的飞龙背影，麻见苦笑着用手扶额。“唉，忘记这家伙不禁逗了。”他心想。

桐岛端着托盘走进办公室，看到突然出现的虾墙隔断，他不自觉地皱了皱眉。等绕过虾墙看到坐在办公椅上的飞龙和站在办公椅旁的麻见时，他刚松开的眉头又拧在了一起。“先生表现得太过高调了，即使先生依旧拥有这间办公室的使用权。麻见家的老当主现在也在使用这间办公室，比起刘先生，老当主显然更偏袒那一位······”他在心里说。  
桐岛从虾墙边走过来的时候，麻见就发现了桐岛紧皱的眉头，但他不以为意，他这位贴身秘书向来喜欢大惊小怪和杞人忧天。此刻勾起他好奇心的是放在托盘上的另一盒KitKat巧克力。他明明只象征性地买了一盒，还随手丢在车上忘记带回酒店，为什么又会多出来一盒？  
早已经把麻见的各种面部细微表情研究得出神入化的桐岛，不用等麻见张口，仅仅只瞧见麻见抬眉就清楚麻见在问什么了。他把托盘放到办公桌上，恭恭敬敬地说：“先生、刘先生，这是本月5日发售的柚子酒巧克力威化，苏芳特地带来请两位先生品鉴。”  
“应该是昨天看到我只买了一种口味，回去后偷偷准备的。”看破苏芳讨好心思的麻见不置可否。他的全部部下里，知道他会偶尔吃巧克力类食品的，除了桐岛只剩苏芳。

看到麻见垂下眼帘的时候，桐岛的眉心一跳。自从他上次在罗马提点了苏芳，苏芳和他之间的暗潮汹涌就平息了不少。在单独面对他时，苏芳曾经显而易见的嫉妒也收敛得不见踪影。这次他们两个人的会面甚至充满了难得的祥和气息。是啊，人人都会权衡利弊，苏芳也不例外。所以刚才苏芳口气友善地求他帮忙，把新发售的柚子酒巧克力一起带进来送给先生，他看在同事多年的情分上点头答应了。毕竟这件事办好既隐隐地讨好了先生，又显示出他和苏芳做事熨帖，更明明白白地让苏芳欠了自己一个人情，何乐而不为。只是平时对这种小事不放在眼里的先生，如今却一言不发，是在责怪他擅自做主吗？他们暗地里的小心思先生不说，他们就以为先生没发觉，到底是他托大了，他禁不住在心底懊悔。  
麻见打破落针可闻的安静，弯下腰问身旁坐着的飞龙：“挑哪一盒？”  
飞龙瞥了麻见一眼，接着把目光转向站在办公桌前额头沁出细密汗珠的桐岛。

飞龙的沉默令桐岛心头一紧。先生问刘先生的问题，已经明确表达不会追究他和苏芳的擅做主张，但先生随即又放低身份，把决定权捧到刘先生的手上，向他、苏芳还有所有可以看到监控视频的人宣告----刘先生才是那个能够影响他做决断的人。先生的举动不仅提高了刘先生在他们这些下属心里的地位，同时还不动声色地推翻了老当主的如意算盘。更让人胆战心惊的是，刘先生就这么静静地看着他，配合先生对他、苏芳以及幕后人的敲打。心思灵敏、当机贵断，真不愧是曾经的香港白蛇之主，现任白蛇美国分部当家人。  
在桐岛额角一颗豆大的汗珠滴落下来的瞬间，飞龙勾了勾嘴角，“试试柚子酒口味吧。”麻见绕了个弯让桐岛和苏芳欠他人情，就是为了补偿刚才在虾墙前对他的戏弄，为此麻见连他的反应都一起算计了进去。既然麻见肯这么费心思，他就索性让麻见开心一点，全盘接纳麻见的好意。

“留下柚子酒口味，东京香蕉放回车上。等晚点我和飞龙到酒店，送去我们的房间。”  
“是，先生。”桐岛听到麻见地吩咐，顿时松了一口气。他先把柚子酒巧克力威化拿出来，放在麻见和飞龙的桌面中间，然后才重新端起托盘倒退两步，转身往办公室门外走去。  
飞龙看着办公桌上的巧克力，微微眯了眯眼。麻见没有带他回东京的住所，而是和他一起住进了酒店。麻见对此的说辞是“母亲本家规矩多，我们暂时先住酒店，等玩尽兴了再回本家拜见长辈们。”对于麻见是否安排他和长辈们见面，他并不是十分在意，因为不论麻见母亲家族的成员们接不接纳他，他和麻见都不会分开，至少短期内不会分开。但毋庸置疑的是，麻见对他有所隐瞒。和他随麻见刚到芝加哥的时候不一样，那时候他们什么关系都没有。麻见不打算带他见家人，他觉得理所当然，他也没想过要和麻见的家人有所接触。反倒是巴兹尔直接略过麻见，代表哈里斯家族对他递出了橄榄枝。今时不同往日，以他和麻见现在的关系，麻见不带他立刻赶回母亲东京本家，却又对他各种小意顺从，只说明了一件事----接收麻见母亲本家橄榄枝的另有他人，一个连麻见都感到棘手的人。

当电梯门缓缓关上之后，秋仁从虚掩的疏散楼梯门后面走了出来。“不会错，桐岛出现在这里，隆一肯定在办公室。”他低声说。麻见隆一已经从他的生活里连续消失了将近5个月。最开始的时候，他还能打通麻见的电话，听到麻见的声音。后来，麻见就像凭空消失了一样。如果不是还能联系得上苏芳，他甚至以为麻见又遇到了和两年前相似的危险。然而，事实证明，他的担心不但可笑，而且多余。  
“秋仁，哥们儿，真是太可惜了，你那么着急赶回日本。如果你能多停留十天，就可以和我一起去凡尔赛做采访了。”  
突然接到罗马同行兼朋友戴维·康提的电话，秋仁感到很高兴。他上次在罗马没有见到麻见，但顺畅的工作进度却给了他满满的成就感。他和同事在场外采访了许多精英人士，精英们风度翩翩、语气和善，即使偶尔由于语种方言无法交流，也能笑容满面地配合他们拍照。他从来不知道他的工作可以如此高效，几乎每一段对话，每一张相片都能采用。和他同时在场外的还有各个国家的同行，他们相互竞争，比较谁采访的人更多，拍照的角度更好。工作结束后，他们又会四处散开，在路边的酒吧三三两两地喝酒、彼此结交。戴维·康提就是他在罗马路边酒吧认识的朋友。戴维和他先是用简单的英语、德语交流，然后变成用手比划，到最后实在沟通不了，戴维掏出手机把意大利语翻译成英语，他拿出Logbar ili随身翻译机，把英语翻译成日语。他们两个就这样一边喝着啤酒，一边前言不搭后语地聊着取景、镜头保养和采访的提问技巧。酒能促进友谊，第二天见面时，戴维已经对他像老朋友一般招手致意，喊“Bella zio!”了。

回想起那趟罗马之行，秋仁笑着在电话的这头说：“哥们儿，我相信你一定是拍到了精彩的照片，对吗？”  
“对的，哥们儿。你一定无法想象，我在凡尔赛的基金交流会上居然遇到了两位亚裔。噢，我并不是说在平时的交流会上没有亚裔露面，我只是想表达他们两位非常特别。哈里斯先生和刘先生是一对已经订婚的同性情侣。在上次的罗马投资者会议结束之后，哈里斯先生和米兰投资银行的CEO纳格尔先生，意大利最有权势的银行家，见面开了一次短会。如果我当时负责场内采访，一定早就结识他了。在凡尔赛的时候，韦恩先生也表现出很看好他们两位基金的样子。你们三个都是亚裔，我相信他们一定会很乐意接受你的采访的。”  
“哦，戴维，对此我无能力为，我的工作行程安排只有罗马这一站。真遗憾，我们的报纸不知道凡尔赛有这么一场盛会，实际上，错过采访那对同性恋人我也觉得很可惜。”  
“哈哈，哥们儿，”戴维爽朗地笑了一声，“我打算把刊登了哈里斯先生和刘先生采访文章的报纸传真给你。我的摄影技术真是太棒了，他们两位非常喜欢我的照片，告诉我准备把我拍的合照挂在他们的办公室里。哈里斯先生看起来像是个大人物，我记得采访中他提起他在日本生活了很长时间，他的母亲也是日本人，我想你也许曾经采访过他。如果你有他的讯息请转告我，我对他和刘先生的基金成长非常关注，我还想再深入采访他们两位一次。”  
“好的，戴维，让我分享你的喜悦，把报纸传真过来吧。”

秋仁用双手手掌抵住额头，痛苦地摇了摇头。戴维说他可能拥有哈里斯先生信息的时候，他只觉得好笑，就算对方是亚裔，在日本生活过，母亲是日本人，难道他就能碰巧采访过对方？要知道他去罗马拍摄人物采访才是第一次踏足投资界啊，戴维到底是对他有多大的信心。况且他跑国内新闻这几年，确实从来没有听说过一个姓哈里斯的人。这么明显的外国姓氏他竟然一点印象都没有，说明对方非但不是公众人物，也不是他以前追踪报道社会恶性事件中的参与者。可好心情在他拿到报纸传真以后，瞬间跌落谷底。他抬头看了一眼办公室的玻璃窗，上一刻的笑意还凝结在他的嘴角，仿佛他刚才看到的只是个幻象。他定了定心神，再一次低下头看着手里的传真件。那张他触摸过无数次的男人的脸赫然出现在纸上，而依偎在男人身边的，则是那个他曾经害怕到骨头里的，让人只要看到过一次就不会忘记的，有着常人难以企及美貌的男人。“为什么？怎么会是麻见和飞龙？”

秋仁闭上眼睛竭尽全力地呼了好几口气，才重新睁开眼睛。接着他用右手向前拽了拽自己的衣服前襟，似乎这样做，他的呼吸就能变得稍微顺畅一点。这几天他一直没有办法好好睡觉，只要一闭上眼睛，麻见和飞龙十指相扣的影像就会浮现在他的眼前。戴维的照片已经被他铭刻在了脑海里，无论他怎样甩头都忘不掉。作为一个记者，他的敏锐性到底是有多差？他有点绝望地想，戴维说在罗马参加会议的亚裔，麻见当时也在罗马，他就是为了麻见去的罗马，却没把这两者联想在一起。但他又怎么会知道麻见参加了投资者会议？而且麻见为什么要用哈里斯这个姓氏，麻见的姓氏明明就是麻见啊。直到现在这一刻，他都想不明白，为什么麻见一次平常得不能再平常的临时出差，会演变成跟刘飞龙订婚。他还一个人傻傻地在日本为麻见的杳无音信担心。“笨蛋”，他在心底骂自己，“他们一定早就在一起了。麻见在罗马不愿意见我肯定也是因为刘飞龙就在他的身边。可恶，我居然一点都没有发觉。我绝对不要原谅他，我一定要亲口问问他，凭什么随随便便就把我丢弃。难道以前说爱我都是骗人的吗？”怀抱着质问麻见的决心与满腔的怒火，他来到了SION。

就在即将踏进走廊的前一瞬，秋仁的心底又陡然生出了一丝犹豫。“真的要这么问麻见吗？会不会是我错怪他了。他和我在一起生活了那么久，我了解他，他不是一个轻易许下承诺的人。他一定是发生了什么我所不知道的变故，才会这么对戴维说。我要好好想一想，是不是，刘飞龙拿东西威胁他了，他被逼迫，才迫不得已跟刘飞龙一起演戏？对，一定是这样，刘飞龙以前就对他念念不忘了。这里是我的地方，麻见是我的，麻见家的当主也喜欢我，我要去把麻见救出来，就像两年前一样。”他松开自己的衣服前襟，双手握拳在胸前摇了摇，“加油，秋仁。”

自己给自己鼓完劲，秋仁熟稔地朝麻见办公室所在的方向迈开脚步。  
苏芳伸出手拦住了面朝自己走过来的人，“高羽先生，请留步。”  
秋仁走到苏芳面前停下，抬起头对视着苏芳的眼睛，不赞同地说：“苏芳，你不应该阻拦我。我知道隆一回来了，我也知道刘飞龙在里面。但你忘了吗？当时是麻见当主安排你专门护送我去的罗马。比起里面的那个人，我想麻见家，可能更看重我。”  
“但先生······”  
秋仁笑了笑。听出苏芳在拿不定主意犹疑的他，用手按下了苏芳阻止得不那么彻底的手臂，“苏芳，我以为我们是朋友。”  
秋仁的话给了苏芳一颗定心丸，苏芳往旁边退了两步。  
秋仁上前一步，在麻见的办公室门前站定。他强令自己镇定，输入记忆中的密码，随即确认指纹。在门打开的那一刹那，他悄悄地松了一口气。能够随时进入这间办公室，是他和麻见这么多年感情累积之下，麻见唯一给予他的特权。以麻见那种永远板着脸不爱说话的性格，这估计是麻见爱意最直接地体现了。想明白这点，他侧过大半个身体，对站在身旁不远处的苏芳笑：“瞧，苏芳。”  
苏芳站直身体，对脸上挂着胜利者的笑容的秋仁微微鞠了个躬。

秋仁对着和麻见当主会面时就已经兀然出现的虾墙愣了愣神。距离他上次进入这间办公室，过了好长一段时间了，他心想。  
这时，从虾墙后面传来麻见的说话声。“这柚子酒巧克力大概和前两款酒类口味的一样，里面放了酒粉。来试试，看你会不会一吃就醉。”  
“我不要，你自己叫人拿上来的，你自己吃。”回话的声音出自于刘飞龙，秋仁几乎不用思考就能立即下判断。  
“他们两个在干什么？”按捺不住自己内心的焦虑，秋仁急忙绕过虾墙，直奔里面的办公桌。

麻见正背对着虾墙半坐在办公桌上，手里拿着巧克力逗弄办公椅上的飞龙，听到从背后传来急促的脚步声，他以为是去而复返的桐岛，于是扬了扬眉，“忘记东西了？拿了先回车上等，我们很快就下来。”  
见麻见没有听出自己的脚步声，连头也不回，秋仁顿感一阵黯然。他忍了忍突然涌上心头的委屈，轻轻喊了声：“隆一”。  
麻见顿了顿，从办公桌上下来，转了个身。  
不再被麻见遮挡视线的飞龙，看了一眼对面泫然欲泣的秋仁，无奈地叹了口气。他站起身来，“我出去透透风，你们好好聊。”说完，他头也不回地径直往办公室门外走。  
麻见没有阻止飞龙，他把巧克力放在办公桌上，目送着飞龙离开。

飞龙走出办公室，问站在门边的苏芳：“天台怎么走?”  
苏芳伸出手朝疏散楼梯门的方向比了比。  
“谢谢。”飞龙微笑着点头。原来，接收了麻见母亲本家橄榄枝的人是秋仁。真是出乎人意料，又在情理当中啊，他有些恍然地想。  
飞龙扭开楼梯顶端门的门把，踏上天台。在发现天台的栏杆旁站着两个穿着连帽外套，身材高大，貌似在看夜景的男人之后，他准备转身下楼。  
“真是绝情啊，就那么急着离开吗？”随着熟悉的嗓音缓缓响起，栏杆旁的一个男人转过了身。  
“米海尔？”飞龙向前跨了几步，有点不确定地开口。  
“好久不见，我的飞龙。”米海尔用双手把戴着的帽子往下一掀，露出一头金色的卷发。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、麻见和飞龙到京都是9月，2019年京都的红叶季从11月开始。  
> 2、2019年9月27-29日京都古书会馆举办古书市。  
> 3、苏枕书先生在《京都古书店风景》中有描述：日本将古籍、珍本称为“古书”，比新品便宜的普通书籍叫做“古本”。京都专营古书的有众星堂、志满家，都在寺町区域。紫阳书院、朋友书店则兼营二者。其中，众星堂专门售卖江户时代以前的古典书籍与古文书，是严格意义上的「古书店」。  
> 朋友书店是汉学界享受盛誉的汉学书店，专营东亚书籍，里面以汉学研究有关的书籍为主，兼卖中国大陆和台湾出版的学术书。朋友书店与京大教授联系紧密，会接教授们的委托进书，因此有数量庞大的中国古籍。  
> 麻见虽然派叶监视飞龙将近七年，但叶不会将飞龙买的每一本古书详细报告给麻见。麻见十年前与飞龙相处的三天里，看到过飞龙看书，他知道那时候的飞龙喜欢看古书，所以才会和飞龙聊起古书市，但他不知道飞龙现在对于书籍的挑选嗜好。朋友书店是他经过思考后得出的答案，飞龙在里面的选择范围更广，他可以根据飞龙的挑书情况，随时调整买书的地点。  
> 4、新福菜馆主打中华拉面，特色是烧饭。  
> 5、麻见说长相帅气的男人是靓~仔，飞龙喜欢麻见的体格，因此麻见喊飞龙靓~仔，是夸奖飞龙的身材体格好，而不是以前两个人争执时麻见说的飞龙相貌像女人，飞龙对此很受用，才回答“谢谢夸奖”。  
> 6、飞龙最喜欢的交通运输方式之一是香港的天星小轮，在日本他自然要尝试新干线，所以麻见即使有车，也选择了陪飞龙从京都坐新干线到东京。  
> 7、东京晴空塔是目前世界第二高的建筑物，此处用于致敬高楼之华。  
> 8、麦当劳香港分公司没有跟随大陆公司一起改名叫金拱门，而是改了一个全英文的名字——MHK Restaurants Limited，因此飞龙依然继续说M记。  
> 9、日本叔叔、伯父、舅舅、姨父、姑父统称为おじさん，比自己父母年纪大的字面上写伯父さん。  
> 10、日本、中国大陆、香港、台湾都引进过佛罗里达龙虾。  
> 11、2019年9月5日，KitKat mini 柚子酒美丈夫正式发售。  
> 12、秋仁是摄影师，喜欢玩镜头，对各国的镜头都有研究，所以会说粗浅的德语。  
> 13、据说Bella zio是米兰年轻人打招呼的方式，zio（叔叔）相当于英文中的bro，也许这个打招呼的词语用在这里是错误的，应该用Ciao，但在本章我只想强调戴维是米兰人。  
> 14、飞龙一开始没想到麻见母亲本家看好的对象是秋仁，是因为麻见母亲的本家是世家（old money），择偶观趋向于门当户对，即使有蚕食同类的心，也会在表面上做得好看，例如选择有家世同时家族隐患严重的人。后来又觉得在情理当中，是由于麻见对秋仁的感情在他的面前外放得比较厉害，他觉得麻见母亲的本家接受秋仁，一来是麻见努力的结果，二来秋仁实在是个适合利用的对象。不过，麻见的所有努力只在日本有效，在美国，麻见的父亲哈里斯家这边，麻见的意见完全被碾压，没有什么发言权。


	41. 他来得比你早

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once was lost but now I am found（我曾一度迷失，但终寻得正途），Was blind but now I see（我曾经无视真理，但终可得见光明）。------ Amazing Grace（奇异恩典）

“你怎么来了？”麻见揉了揉眉头，在飞龙离开的办公椅上坐下。  
秋仁听到麻见冷淡的声音，心中一窒，连忙快步走到办公桌后，站在麻见的面前，弱弱地喊了一声：“麻见”。  
听出秋仁话里暗含的抱怨，麻见把办公椅往后一推站起来。他刚准备开口，秋仁就在他毫无防备之下一头扑进了他的怀里。  
麻见的手自然而然地收拢，环住秋仁的背。等动作做完，他才愣了一愣，随即他又不由得在心底暗暗松了一口气，心想，幸好飞龙出去了，不然看到他和秋仁拥抱在一起，肯定会误会，哪怕他解释这其实是两年习惯形成的条件反射，飞龙可能也不会完全相信。

秋仁觉得被麻见拥抱似乎是上个世纪的事情。熟悉的温暖令他毫不犹豫地双手一用力，勒紧麻见的腰，仿佛只要这样做，他们两人之间的距离缝隙就会彻底消失不见。  
秋仁环抱的力度太大，麻见就算是想要刻意忽略也忽略不了。他微不可查地叹息了一声，抬起右手轻轻地在秋仁的肩膀上拍了拍，“好了，好了，你太用力了，我被你勒得快要喘不过气了。”  
秋仁吸了吸鼻子，听话地松开手。他往后退了一小步，收回的双手顺势拽住麻见散开西服的两侧，然后，他抬起头对视着麻见的眼睛。  
麻见低下头，看着秋仁脸颊上悄无声息出现的两串泪珠，不自觉地放低声音劝慰：“你怎么哭了？别哭。”说着，他抽回右手，托起秋仁的下巴，把秋仁的脸往上抬了一点。

犹如昨日时光重现般的场景让秋仁既难过，又莫名的心安。“果然，麻见还是以前的那个麻见，什么都没有改变。”他在心底自己对自己说。那一刹那，他从进入到这间办公室之前到现在，所有累积的忐忑、不安、紧张全部消失了，取而代之的是完全的放松。当然，精神完全放松之后也带来了相应的副作用，他的眼泪根本止不住，一个劲地往下流。这时，他听到麻见同平常一般无二的调侃声响起：“你这是水库开闸了吗？怎么眼泪越流越多？”虽然麻见的脸依旧毫无表情，他的眼睛也因为泪水变得视线模糊，但他却能感受到麻见冷漠面具下的一丝笑意。“真好啊。”他心想。于是他再次吸了吸鼻子，回答：“不是的。”  
秋仁带着哭腔的否认声令麻见的右手一颤。像是被人突然从头顶浇了一桶冰水，他整个人瞬间清醒。他忙不迭地松开秋仁的下巴，身体向后一退，同时右手还继续朝下拂拭开秋仁拉着他西服的双手。

秋仁被这陡然发生的变故惊呆了。等他反应过来的时候，他才发现自己早已停止了无声地啜泣，而他的右脚，居然往后站了一点。原来，麻见刚才甩开他双手的力度太大，他为了保持身体平衡，不得不本能地改变了站立的姿势。“为什么？”他听到自己心底的呐喊，然而他并没有察觉，他在无意识间把这个问题喊出了口。  
麻见头疼地皱起眉头，这就是他为什么从来不当面说分手的原因。通常情况下，被分手的一方要么哭，要么吵，个别行为极端的还会在条件允许的情况下抽刀或者拔枪。他每次决定结束一段关系时，都曾想过要好聚好散，但无一例外每一次都会闹到不可开交，最终两个人老死不相往来。所以他后来选择交往对象，首先就要确保对方是能玩得起、放得开的人，否则敬谢不敏。按照这一标准，十年前的飞龙肯定不是他适合的对象，不过他当时的确也没有怀抱着玩弄飞龙的心思。但在十年后的今天，无论从哪一方面来看，飞龙都是绝对适合他的完美伴侣。

眼看着秋仁又要准备迈步上前，麻见连忙把双手伸到胸前，婉拒秋仁的贴近。“你冷静一点，我们就这样保持距离谈，好吗？”  
秋仁不可置信地摇了摇头。明明前一分钟他和麻见还亲密无间，后一分钟的现在，他们两个人之间就隔着类似于天堑般的一步之遥了。“为什么？”他什么都没做，什么都没做错，为什么会变成这样，竟然连他的靠近都不被允许了？  
面对着秋仁地紧紧追问，麻见深深叹了口气。他伸出右手食指，指着自己左手无名指上的戒指说：“秋仁，我订婚了。我，不会做任何一件背叛他的事情。我们结束吧，很抱歉最后一个通知你，对不起。”  
秋仁死死盯着麻见左手上的戒指，另一个款式相同的戒指他在戴维的照片上见过。如果他没记错，那个戒指正好就是戴在刘飞龙的手上。“和你订婚的人是谁，我认识吗？”纵使他已经知道了答案，他仍旧想要听到麻见亲口说出来。

“你为什么一定要明知故问呢？”麻见没好气地说，“我的伯父难道没有提示你？苏芳也会对你透露消息吧。”  
“你什么意思？”秋仁被麻见说得一阵心惊。麻见知道他和麻见当主见面的事了？所以才要和他分手？  
“你去罗马是我伯父安排的，对吗？”见秋仁不承认，麻见继续说，“我今天刚到办公室，你就找来了，不是苏芳通知的你，还有谁？桐岛去车库了，外面只有一个苏芳守门。你能毫无阻拦地进来，苏芳绝对助了你一臂之力。你连我的行踪都能查到，却问我，我的订婚对象是谁？”  
“不是的。”秋仁摇了摇头，否定麻见的推测，“不是苏芳告诉我的。”他是接到了一封陌生邮件，才跑来的SION。然后，他在SION楼下，见到了发邮件的人。  
麻见并不相信秋仁的辩白，这对于他来说没有丝毫区别。秋仁能在此刻出现在他的面前，就说明他的行踪被人泄露了。即使他的行程不是完全地保密，他也不想被迫应对这类突发事件。  
“怎么，难道他的名字很不堪，你都不好意思大方说出口？”发觉麻见一脸毫不在意自己说辞的模样，秋仁内心的不满变得扭曲起来，他压制不了，只好口不择言地说出刻薄话。  
麻见惊讶地扬了扬眉。嗤笑一声后，他不紧不慢地说：“那个人你确实认识，就是刚才从这里走出去的刘飞龙。”  
秋仁的双手顿时握成了拳头，他怒视着麻见，问：“麻见，你以前说爱我，都是骗我的吗？”

麻见侧过头，避开秋仁的视线不说话。  
秋仁冲上前去，抓住麻见的衣袖，“你帮我挡枪，说爱我，那时候的事情，你全都不记得了？”  
麻见回正头，看着秋仁声嘶力竭的样子，垂下眼帘说：“如果那时候在我身边的人是桐岛，或者黑田，我也会替他们挡枪。”  
“什么，意思？”秋仁惊愕地松开麻见的衣袖。  
“我的意思是，”麻见掀开眼帘，对视着秋仁的眼睛，“我那时受了重伤，以为活不下来了。所以拿我的命救身边人的命，值得。你是我出发前和受伤后唯一触碰得到的温暖。我想通过你，来表达对这个世界的眷恋。换句话说，无论当时出现在我面前的是谁，我都会说爱他。”  
“不，不是的。”秋仁失魂落魄地后退两步，把脸埋在双手掌心里，不停地摇头，“你说谎，你明明就是爱我的。”

麻见向前跨了一步，站定在秋仁的身前。他伸出双手握住秋仁的肩膀，“秋仁，安静点听我说。你才26岁，还非常年轻，你拥有大把的青春。我和你的这段相遇，你回家喝几杯酒睡个觉就忘记了。我承诺你，在报社继续保持现在的位置，我还会额外送你一套公寓。你以后就享受有选择的生活，怎么样？至于过去的，我们就让它过去吧。”  
秋仁放下双手抬起头，眼眶通红地看着麻见。麻见刚刚轻柔的说话声为他重新灌注了勇气，或许，他还可以再尝试一次？这样想的他语气哽咽地乞求道：“可是我爱你，我不要离开你。我哪里做得不好，你说出来，我改，行不行？”  
麻见飞快地摇了摇头，“你改不了的，我给过你机会了。你就不要再勉强自己了，也不要再消磨我和你曾经的感情。”

秋仁一把推开麻见，麻见完全不考虑就断然拒绝的态度让他恼羞成怒。“你什么时候给过我机会了？你随随便便一句临时出差，就把我一个人丢在日本，不管不问。哦，回来了，就立刻和我提分手？我为什么要同意？你有什么理由和我分手？我为你付出了那么多，麻见隆一，你怎么能不要我！”  
看到秋仁说着说着话，就突然由暴怒转为痛哭流涕，麻见的心头也不禁涌上一丝伤感。“秋仁，我曾经努力过的，我也想过要和你好好走下去，但是我们，真的不合适。不知道你算没算过，从你搬进我家开始，你到底一个人跑出去消失不见多少次？每一次，要么是我亲自接你回来，要么是桐岛代表我领你回来。我知道，两个人关系刚萌芽的时候，这种你躲我追的推拉手段有助于促进感情，所以我愿意陪你玩猫鼠游戏。可我们不能总这样，很多次回来面对空房间，我都会想，这不是我了解的生活方式。而无论发生何种状况，都是你说消失就消失，然后我去找你回来。”麻见停顿了一下，苦笑着继续说，“你这样做，我会觉得你是在玩弄我的感情。”  
“我没有玩弄你的感情，我消失都是因为工作，你知道我的工作性质的。”秋仁急忙辩解，“说到经常消失不见的那一个，你比较符合吧。我都能体谅你是由于工作，为什么你就不能体谅我？”  
“你的工作和我的工作根本就不能相提并论，我体谅不了你。而且在我们这个世界，本来就是需要对方包容和配合的。”  
“你说话真是一成不变地傲慢。我的工作充满了警示意义，比你所谓的工作，好了不知道多少。作为一个独立的人，我有权力选择我自己的生活方式。可是我爱你，我才一直包容你，体谅你，甚至偶尔利用工作中获得的情报帮助你，你有想过我有多为难吗？如果你对我也是一样的感情，你怎么就不试试包容我呢？”

麻见没有被秋仁质问里夹杂的鄙夷和痛苦所打动，反而变得更加坚定了原来的想法。他点了点头，“你说得对，你有权力选择你的生活方式，我也一样。你不喜欢我生活的世界，你对我们这个世界的人抱有偏见，这些我都清楚，所以，有些场合我从来都是自己一个人去应付。你这么年轻，肯定是要以工作为主的。你没有错，不过是我们两人各自的需求不一致，我不想再干扰你的生活，做阻碍你发展、让你为难的人了。我还是远离你，让你有更多的时间投入到工作中好了。”  
“说了这么多，全部都是借口。既然你知道我们两个的需求不一致，当初为什么又要开始？”  
“我很早就和你提过送你一套公寓，你可以不用那么辛苦，乖乖等我来就好。你当时不愿意，我想可能时间过得久一点，你就会改变想法，结果，你还是不愿意。”麻见无可奈何地摊摊手。  
“难道刘飞龙就比我更适合你吗？”  
“虽然这样说会让你受到伤害，” 麻见顿了顿，“飞龙的确比你更适合我。他喜欢运动，但他更喜欢待在特定的地方安静地看书，我从不用担心回身的时候找不到他。和我一起出席社交场合的时候，他的风度礼仪无可挑剔，与人交谈言辞风趣幽默，还经常引领深度话题，不知不觉间就吸引了所有人的目光，作为他的男伴，我与有荣焉。”

看到麻见说话间微微往上翘的嘴角和眼睛里闪烁的朦朦胧胧的微光，秋仁狠狠咬了咬下嘴唇，“我们真的不行了？”  
“真的不行了，我和飞龙都有孩子了。”  
秋仁瞪大了眼睛，“刘，刘飞龙怀孕了？”  
麻见不由得翻了个白眼，接着他用怜悯的目光看向秋仁：“你和他待过一段时间，他是男是女你不清楚？”  
“可是，孩子？”  
“我们两个找代母怀的孩子。以前你帮你朋友照顾小孩的时候，我很认真地问过你，是不是想要孩子，你说你没有这个想法。”麻见叹了口气，“你比我小了十二岁，正是爱玩的年纪，想要自由自在没束缚也正常。飞龙和我的想法比较接近，所以我们就要孩子了。”  
秋仁顿觉一口老血鲠在喉头，上不来也下不去，“我那时候以为你是说要我生，我是男人，怎么生啊？”  
麻见摆了摆手，“这些事都过去了。我们就聊到这里吧，剩下的我会安排苏芳继续跟进，他和你也比较熟。我要去找飞龙了，和你待的时间有点长，我怕他误会。”  
“麻见。”秋仁喊住迫不及待转身、准备拔腿就走的麻见。  
麻见侧过身，说时迟那时快，一股液体喷在了他的脸上，“这是······”他惊疑不定地转回身，望着手里拿着喷雾瓶的秋仁。

秋仁毫不停顿地又按了四五下喷头。  
麻见踉跄地往后退了几步，此时秋仁喷射在他脸上的不明液体已经完全渗透进了他的脸部皮肤。  
秋仁紧随其后地走到麻见面前，然后，他把麻见压着靠在办公桌上。  
麻见调整了下呼吸，问站在自己跟前，忙着解开自己身上衬衣扣的秋仁：“你在做什么？”  
“麻见，我们很久没有在一起了。估计你都忘记我们曾经有多合拍，有多快乐了。不过不要紧，你马上就会记起来了。”说完，秋仁把发颤的双手搭在麻见的皮带上。  
麻见深吸了一口气，有气无力地说了一句，“走开。”  
秋仁没有听从麻见的指示，只是看到麻见软趴趴的分身时，他呆住了。过了好一会，他才面带难堪地抬起头。“你还没有感觉吗？”  
“我是人，不是动物。”麻见语气生硬地回答。  
“不对，一定是药量不够，我再加点。”秋仁把手伸进裤子后袋，准备拿出刚才的喷雾瓶。

结合秋仁的话语和举动，麻见瞬间明白秋仁的意图是什么了。趁着秋仁掏喷雾瓶的功夫，他使出吃奶的劲推开秋仁，接着，他扶着办公桌的边缘迅速往外退。然而光是做这几个简单的动作，他的整个衬衣后背已经被他身上涌出的汗水浸湿透了。见秋仁又举起喷雾瓶，他吃力地抬起手挡在脸前，喘着粗气制止：“够了，秋仁，这是迷药，不是助兴药。”  
“我不信你说的。”秋仁一边说，一边走上前去，他高举起手对着麻见连续按下喷头。等了几分钟，看着麻见身下依旧毫无动静的分身，他再也拿不稳手里的喷雾瓶。“怎么会呢？”他呜咽一声，哭了出来。

40分钟前，SION楼下。  
“请问，是你们发邮件约我来的吗？”秋仁对着靠在墙边吸烟的两个高大男人发问。这里是麻见的SION，安保措施非常到位，有任何不对劲的情况，他只要大喊一声就会有人立刻跑出来，所以他根本不担心这两个陌生男人会对他有什么不利的企图。可惜事实证明，他的想法很美好，现实很残酷。还没有等他听到回复，两个男人已经一前一后把他包围夹攻了。  
“别出声。”秋仁听到身后的男人用英语说。后腰上抵着的坚硬物体让曾经受过特训的他按下了喊叫的心思，那是一把枪，他被威胁了。  
“嘘，别紧张。高羽秋仁，是我发邮件约你来的。”站在秋仁身前的男人后退了一步，“我想和你合作。”  
看着昏暗灯光下青年俊朗的脸，秋仁迟疑地开口：“你是？”他拼命搜索着自己脑海里的记忆。猛地，他回忆起了在香港游轮上经历的一切，以及，他在医院苏醒后，无意间看到的陪同在刘飞龙身边的男人，这是那个曾经绑架过他的俄罗斯男人，“米海尔·阿鲁巴托夫？”他轻声喊出对方的名字。  
“很高兴你对我还有记忆。” 米海尔看着秋仁脸上震惊的表情，笑了。

“你想找我合作什么？”秋仁故作镇定地问。  
米海尔没有浪费时间绕弯子，他开门见山地说出自己的目的：“我要把我的恋人刘飞龙带走，所以我想让你拖住麻见隆一。你是麻见隆一心爱的人，做这件事情对你来说肯定相当简单。”  
“帮助你对我有什么好处？”  
米海尔“呵呵”笑了一声，“你会出现在这里说明你已经看了我发的邮件。飞龙从我身边消失了好长一段时间。根据我的人报告，他这段时间一直和麻见隆一待在一起。你说，他们两个是不是约好的？”看着秋仁黑下来的脸，他勾起嘴角，“我们两个合作是互惠互利。我可以答应你，飞龙以后永远都不会再出现在你的麻见隆一面前。不知道这个好处够不够？”  
“你不会对隆一做什么吧？”秋仁故意在米海尔的面前把麻见的名字叫成隆一，这样既显示了他和麻见的关系异常亲密，又强调了他的价值，让眼前的米海尔投鼠忌器，不会对他有所伤害。  
米海尔摇摇头，“我的目标只有飞龙，不过，我不太喜欢有人阻挡我。这样，为了表示我的诚意，就鲍里斯和我两个人跟你一块上去。这整栋楼都是麻见隆一的人，你也不用担心麻见隆一的安全。而且，”说到这里，他笑了一下，“相爱的人久别重逢，一定会有很多私密话要说吧。”  
“那这个？”秋仁侧了侧头，示意鲍里斯拿开抵着他后腰的枪。  
“不行呢，”米海尔笑眯眯地拒绝，“我们也需要安全保障的。高羽秋仁，到上楼的时间了。”

当电梯门缓缓关上之后，秋仁从虚掩的疏散楼梯门后面走了出来。“不会错，桐岛出现在这里，隆一肯定在办公室。”他低声说。  
“我的情报失误的时候很少。”  
“你怎么能肯定刘飞龙一定会出来？”秋仁转回身，望着原来站在他身后举着枪的米海尔。  
“我了解飞龙，他会给你和麻见隆一留下单独说话的空间。以他的个性，这里的天台是唯一一个符合他看风景吹风要求的地方。我会在这里等他。”  
“嗯，那祝你成功。”秋仁垂下眼帘。  
“送你的。”  
秋仁掀起眼帘，伸手接住米海尔丢过来的瓶子。“这是什么？”  
“让你享受一个晚上美妙滋味的东西。”米海尔眨了眨眼。  
回想起某次和麻见吃药后，在办公室里的极度疯狂，秋仁感觉自己的脸变得发烫了起来。

麻见拉上自己的内裤，转过身拉开抽屉，颤颤巍巍地从里面拿出一把锋利的匕首。他定定神，对着自己的左手手臂一把刺了进去。随着手臂上的疼痛感传上脑门，他的头昏得到了暂时地缓解，虽然视线还是有点模糊，但发软的手脚开始能够稍微聚集力气了。他按下办公桌上的电话键，“苏芳，进来。”  
秋仁听到麻见叫苏芳的声音，又看到麻见血流如注的左手手臂，顿时心里一慌。他扑上前去从后面抱着麻见的腰，哭叫道：“不要离开我。”  
“放手。”麻见好不容易聚集起来的力气被秋仁猛地从后面一扑，全部撞散了。要不是他身前的办公桌起了拦截作用，他肯定要被撞得跪倒在地上。  
“我不放，你不要离开我。”  
“秋仁，你的姿态难看了。”麻见气息不匀地说。

“先生。”苏芳走进来，看到的就是秋仁哭着从后面死死抱住麻见的这一幕。  
“把他拉走，扶我出去。”麻见吩咐道。  
“是。”苏芳点头答应，可看到麻见手臂上的伤时，他震惊了，“先生您的手，我先帮您包扎。”  
“不用管。拉开他，扶我出去。”麻见吼道。  
“是。”苏芳连忙拉开秋仁，扶着麻见朝办公室门外走。  
“麻见，你的恋人是我，飞龙的恋人是米海尔，不是你。”  
听到身后传来秋仁的话，麻见示意苏芳扶着他转过身。

“给你这瓶药的人是米海尔吧，没想到米海尔也来了。”麻见看着秋仁脸上崩裂的表情就知道自己说对了，“飞龙曾经是米海尔的恋人，但他现在是我的未婚夫。两年前在仓库里他从米海尔车上下来的时候，我就知道他为我付出了什么。我在医院里醒来以后，他来看过我。当时的他欲言又止，我一直在等，可他什么都没说。看到他开门离开，我清楚他为了不让我内疚，做了什么决定。他不说，我就装作不知道，这是他的温柔，我，成全他的温柔。但在我的心里，我是对他有愧疚的。如果，他们两个在一起幸福，我就不管他；但如果，飞龙过得不幸福，我就要给他幸福。这是我欠他的。”  
“你那只是内疚和歉意，不是爱。你爱的是我。”  
麻见停顿了一会，摇头，“我爱他。你是23岁认识的我，可是他，21岁就认识我了。在这十年里，除了情况特殊的那几年，他是怎么成长起来的，走了哪些路，对我的感情如何，我全部都看在眼里，我对他是有责任的，我要对他负责。”  
“你也要对我负责，我对你的爱不比其他任何人少。”  
“对不起，秋仁，要怪就怪命运吧，他来得比你早。”说完，麻见示意苏芳转回身。

“麻见，你就这么肯定他一定会选你，不选他曾经的恋人吗？”  
麻见停下脚步，这一次他没有再回头，“当然，在这个世界上，飞龙除了他的养父，最爱的人是我。”  
“他是不是还和你一起去了罗马？”这是最后的问题了，秋仁心想。  
“没有，我一个人去的罗马，他和小陶待在美国。”回答完这一句，麻见迈开了腿。  
苏芳转头望了一眼哭得悲痛欲绝的秋仁，不忍心地说，“先生，高羽······”  
麻见打断苏芳的话，“苏芳，你要记住，我现在的未婚夫是刘飞龙，他有资格分享我手里所有的权力。”有了今天的教训，他不会再对苏芳点到即止了。  
“是，先生。”精觉的苏芳收到了麻见的警告。  
“飞龙去了哪里？”  
“刘先生问了天台的位置。”  
“果然还是老脾气。”麻见笑了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、喷雾瓶是根据真实事件改编，几年前我的一位女性朋友没有买车的时候，遇到过出租车司机喷迷药，幸好她当时相当警觉，想办法逃脱了。地狱空荡荡，恶魔在人间。  
> 2、奇异恩典里的“And grace will lead us home ”这句歌词和第12章黛西的话相呼应，“人有时候会做出一些冲动的选择，但最终还是会回归平顺的生活。”根据心理学上的相似性原则，人更偏爱和他们有更多共同点的人。而当男人同时对两个人有好感时，他爱谁取决于谁更爱他。在这两点上，飞龙在麻见心里的得分比秋仁高。  
> 3、麻见的前任未婚妻黛西毕业于耶鲁法学院，麻见的情感阙值和眼界被她拔得很高。如果秋仁平凡无奇没有突出优点，要么是麻见逼格不够，要么是麻见在骗炮，所以为了不让麻见降格，我在这两章里帮秋仁提格。秋仁有诸如亲和力强，脑袋灵光等优点，同时他还掌握了一定的拿捏人心及表情控制技巧，当然他能够迅速和戴维称兄道弟玩在一起，是因为戴维默认高端会议随访记者都是本国的行业精英。  
> 4、还是有跨阶层的真爱的，例如德川宗家的下任当主，他不顾家族反对迎娶了一位越南女子，但是他的后代据说丧失了宗家的继承权，以麻见的野心，他不会允许这类事件发生。  
> 5、作为曾经是5进5出少管所的不良少年秋仁，他依靠父亲的关系才能进报社获得摄影记者一职，偶尔还需要兼职零工维持生计。麻见承诺的财经记者职位，相对于秋仁现在的工作，风险小成本低，还能有效的扩大人脉交际圈，因为财经文章的受众是精英人士。  
> 根据东京智库房地产经济研究所的报告 ：截至2019年7月，大东京地区销售的新公寓的平均销售价格为56，760，000日元（约合533，500美元/359万元人民币）。东京地区包括东京23区，东京西郊，埼玉县，千叶县和神奈川县。假如秋仁达到日本记者人均工资600万日元年薪，也需要不吃不喝将近9年才能买得起本章麻见承诺送给他的公寓。  
> 在日本，租房远比自己有住房受到的歧视多。所以麻见觉得秋仁作为一个26岁的年轻人，有稳定的住所，稳定的工作，生活质量能得到显著提高，也可以有更多的人生选择。最后麻见还安排和秋仁交好的苏芳来完成后续工作，言下之意就是，秋仁如果还有什么条件，可以尽管提，在他能力范围内能够做到的，他都会尽量做到。如果换桐岛来，就是一板一眼执行完毕即可了，想要加条件，根本不可能。这里就显示了麻见的重情重义。


	42. 我不准

飞龙望着既熟悉又陌生的米海尔，停顿了好一会儿之后，他走到米海尔的面前站定。察觉转过身来的鲍里斯正用防备的姿势面对着自己，他勾起嘴角，“鲍里斯，能让我和米海尔单独谈谈吗？”  
鲍里斯看向米海尔，米海尔点了点头。  
看到鲍里斯走到稍微远一点的栏杆处停下，飞龙伸出手把米海尔拉到天台楼梯间的门后。天台楼梯间的门此时是朝外打开的，两个男人站过来门和墙之间就自动形成了一个独立空间，能有效隔绝站在天台上的人的窥视。  
米海尔把背贴在顶层楼梯间的墙上，坏笑着问站在自己面前的飞龙：“把我拉来这里准备干什么？”  
“我想好好看看你。”说完，飞龙上前一步贴在米海尔的胸前，然后，他抬起双手抚摸着米海尔的脸。这里的灯光明亮，他能仔细看清楚米海尔现在的样子。  
米海尔把头略微往下低，对着飞龙的鼻子呼出气息：“看出什么了？”  
“瘦了。”飞龙一边说，一边扶着米海尔的脸把米海尔的头往下挪。  
突然感觉异常安静的鲍里斯侧过身，在看到靠在墙边拥吻在一起的两个人之后，他“啧”了一声，又重新转回身，沿着栏杆边走远了一点。

米海尔一只手搂着飞龙的腰，另一只手轻柔地擦掉飞龙嘴角边的银丝，“你变热情了。”  
听到米海尔语气冷静地陈述，飞龙压下心头的骇然。他微微抬起头，迎向米海尔审视的视线，拉下脸问：“你不喜欢？”  
知道飞龙口不对心，双手正在自己的背后游走，描摹着自己背上旧疤痕的米海尔轻佻地扬了扬眉，“喜欢得不得了，不过想到你这么热情是被麻见隆一调教出来的，我就很嫉妒。”说着，他双手偷偷往下托起飞龙的臀部，趁飞龙还没有反应过来的时候，猛地把飞龙的下半身往自己的身上一按。  
“哼嗯”，在触碰到米海尔身下凸起的瞬间，飞龙像触电一般立刻收回了双手。他反射性地把米海尔往后一推，同时自己后退了一步。  
米海尔背靠在墙上，面带失望地摇了摇头。“我还以为刚才你想让我就地正法呢。”

飞龙平息了会心底的怒火，故作平和地出声打断米海尔右手往后掏东西的动作。“你怎么会在这里？”  
“我来接你回去。”米海尔不高兴地回答。他把右手从裤子后袋里抽了回来，然后他手握成拳头伸到飞龙面前，“拿着。”  
飞龙把左手伸到米海尔的右手下面。  
米海尔用左手托住飞龙的左手后，右手才小心翼翼地松开拳头，让手里握着的东西轻轻地落在飞龙的手心里。  
飞龙迅速收拢掌心抽回手。东西落在手里的的时候他就已经有了隐约的预感，现在打开一看，果然是那枚他再熟悉不过的戒指。  
米海尔看到飞龙脸上浮现出的怀念表情，不由得心头一松。只是想到刚刚发现的飞龙左手无名指上戴着的戒指，他又止不住地怒气横生。“没想到才分开八个月不到，你就戴上别人送的戒指了。”

飞龙丝毫不理会米海尔阴阳怪气地责备，他低下头，缓慢而又坚定地把那枚戒指戴在自己右手的无名指上。调整成舒适的位置之后，他抬起头，昂了昂下巴，“你配对的戒指呢？”  
米海尔被飞龙的举动取悦得心情大好，他献宝似地从衣服里掏出戴着的项链，“这里呢。”  
“给我。”飞龙朝米海尔伸出右手。  
米海尔把项链从脖子上取下来，接着他向前跨了一步站定在飞龙跟前，慎重地把项链放在飞龙手心里，“你要帮我戴吗？”  
“不乐意啊？”飞龙似笑非笑地问。  
“求之不得。”米海尔站直了身体，他满心欢喜地看着飞龙把戒指从项链里取出来。  
飞龙把项链随手一丢，瞟了米海尔一眼，“去墙边站着，这么近怎么戴？”  
“哎。”米海尔顺从地重新站回墙边，乖乖地伸出左手。

飞龙上前一小步，伸出左手接住米海尔递过来的左手。当他低头看到米海尔除了一圈圆痕之外，什么都没有的皮肤光滑的无名指时，禁不住眼神一暗。随即他又不动声色地把米海尔的左手翻过来掌心朝上，同样是皮肤光滑毫无疤痕。  
米海尔看到飞龙把他的左手翻来覆去地看，顿时心中警铃大作。他干巴巴地笑道：“怎么了？”  
飞龙抬起头，“哼”了一声，“你的无名指上还有戒痕。”  
“原来是这个。”弄清楚原因的米海尔松了一口气，“我可以解释。你？”眼看着飞龙把他的戒指放进自己的衬衣口袋里，他不禁着急了。“我的戒指你都要没收？你自己手上还戴着两个呢？”  
飞龙垂下眼帘又快速地掀起眼帘，然后他眼波流转地微勾起嘴角瞥了米海尔一眼，再然后他居然微微一侧头，转身走人了。  
米海尔被飞龙眼角眉梢间流露出来的风情勾得心“砰砰”狂跳，他一把拉住飞龙，把飞龙往怀里一带，接着他抱着飞龙转身，把飞龙死死压在墙上。  
飞龙承受着米海尔不由分说地口腔肆虐，他一面勉强配合，一面慢慢地把手伸到米海尔的腰后，抽出米海尔别在腰间的匕首。

米海尔在结束亲吻，深吸气休息的途中被飞龙反压在了墙上。看到贴在自己怀里的飞龙嘴唇红肿，双眼湿润，一副刚被人采撷完娇艳欲滴的模样，他又再次变得口干舌燥，心痒难耐。于是他头往前，准备开始对飞龙进行第二轮进攻。这时，他突然感觉小腹一阵刺痛，紧接着一阵更加剧烈的疼痛冲进了他的脑海里，他的手开始不自觉地颤抖，他甚至听到自己发出了一声惊愕地叫声，只是他的声音被飞龙高昂的叫声掩盖过去了。他低头一看，他随身携带的匕首此刻已经全部没进了他自己的身体里，只剩匕首柄留在飞龙的手中。而飞龙此时却在握着匕首柄缓慢地转动。他抬起头注视着飞龙那张满是仇恨的脸，难以置信地颤抖着嘴唇开口：“为······”  
飞龙没有等米海尔把话说完，他抬起左手按住米海尔的嘴，阻止米海尔发出声音，右手则毫不迟疑地抽出匕首，继续刺入第二刀。  
强烈地求生欲令米海尔用力推开飞龙，他迅速靠着墙边往栏杆方向跑。他左手捂着流血不止的小腹伤口，右手同时往后伸，试图从枪套里拔出枪。  
飞龙握着匕首追上前去。为了怕米海尔开口喊人或是掏出枪，他索性向前一扑，直接把米海尔扑倒在了地板上。  
两个人“扑通”一声倒地的响声实在太过巨大，想当作听不见的鲍里斯也不得不回过头喊了一声：“米海尔。”  
飞龙听到鲍里斯的叫声，立即用俄语说了一句：“停一下，米海尔”。  
由于飞龙发出的声音里还带着运动中的喘气声，鲍里斯一时也没有听出异样。他嘟囔了几个单词，继续转回头看着对面的夜景。

“再见，安德烈。”飞龙手起刀落，在“米海尔”脖子的动脉上划了一刀。  
“米海尔”猛地睁圆了眼睛，可惜他的所有濒死挣扎都被飞龙狠狠压制住，直到失去最后一线生机。  
飞龙确定安德烈死透了以后才脱力地坐起来，他把匕首插在安德烈的后心上，转而拔出安德烈枪套里的枪，紧握在手中。“米海尔。”他叹了一口气，轻声念着米海尔的名字，“你还活着吧？”他在心里默默地接着问。如果说将近5个月前，他还不明白米海尔为什么要薇拉专门传递信息给他，那么现在，他全部都明白了。米海尔早就察觉到了有人在试图取代他，所以才会安排薇拉来找他。也许在别人看来，那些只是米海尔爱的告白，但实际上，却是米海尔在暗示他如何鉴别真假。他也发自内心地认为米海尔绝对不会抹去无名指近节上的细痕，因为那代表着他们曾经的感情。而米海尔婚礼的视频，则在传达着有相似的人出现，以及亲密朋友鲍里斯的叛变。当时看视频时，他的确一时没有看出来，只是感觉有哪里不对劲，为什么他好像晃眼间又看见米海尔出现在观礼来宾中？今天安德烈顶着米海尔的脸出现，他总觉得这个安德烈版的米海尔说不出的陌生。无论是行为举止、对他说话的语气，还是和他亲密互动时的方式都有着细微显著的差别，但到这里，他都还不能特别地肯定，人是会随着时间逐渐改变的。他和米海尔分别的时间长度，又足够米海尔产生新变化、培养新习惯。后来他终于看到米海尔光洁如滑的左手。阿鲁巴托夫家族里，最像米海尔，最有野心的就是老阿鲁巴托夫弟弟的儿子----安德烈·阿鲁巴托夫。也是唯一一个经常见到他的，除米海尔以外的阿鲁巴托夫家族成员。而安德烈既然要骗他回去，大概率表明米海尔还活着，就不知道米海尔是被囚禁还是出逃在外了。可他能为米海尔做的，只有这些了。最强的敌人他已经帮米海尔除去了，剩下的，就交给米海尔自己处理吧，他相信米海尔有这个能力的。想到这里，他站起身来。

飞龙走到门边，听到有轻重不一的上楼脚步声。“这上楼停歇的间隙和脚步轻重，像是有两个人，应该是一个人搀扶着另一个人。麻见的脚步声不是这样的，况且，麻见和秋仁待在一起，根本也不可能出事，那么是安德烈的人等不及上来了？”  
鲍里斯也听到了脚步声，他从身后拔出枪，蹑手蹑脚地朝天台楼梯间的墙边靠近。同时他张嘴发出几声清脆而有节奏的口哨声。  
听到口哨声的飞龙心头一震，米海尔并没有告诉过他他们组织成员之间的联络暗号，所以他没有办法回应鲍里斯。然而令他诧异的是，上楼的两个人也没有回应鲍里斯。就是说，这两个人很有可能不是安德烈的人，而是麻见的人。可如果麻见的人都这么狼狈，是不是说明SION被围攻了？麻见，不会有事吧？越想越担心的飞龙强迫自己稳定心神。他退回到安德烈的尸体所在处，把安德烈的尸体尽量轻声地拖拽到门后。要是鲍里斯和这两人是一伙的，鲍里斯在提示这两个接应者保持沉默，那他就需要一个掩体了，安德烈的尸体正好可以物尽其用。  
没有听到回应声响起的鲍里斯心底一沉，上来SION的只有他和安德烈两个人，他想相信安德烈是由于沉迷于享乐才来不及应答他的呼叫，但长期刀口舔血的生活经历却令他更倾向于相信，安德烈出事了。推论出最坏的结果之后，他悄无声息地加快步伐移动到天台楼梯间的墙边，把自己隐藏在阴影里。

来人在最后一级楼梯台阶上停了下来。  
飞龙握紧手里的枪，鲍里斯或许比他更迫不及待地想要确定对方的身份。  
站在顶端楼梯最后一阶的麻见示意身边的苏芳拔出枪。他的直觉告诉他上天台会有巨大的风险。除了刚才响起的几声口哨声外，四周围一点声音都没有，安静得太过异常。“难道飞龙出事了？是被迷昏了吗？”他下意识地想。“飞龙，在吗？”他轻声喊。  
原来是麻见，可为什么麻见的脚步声他会听不出来？除非被搀扶的人是麻见，麻见受伤了？搀扶麻见的是秋仁？那这里就危险了。这样想的飞龙顾不上自身危险地发出声音：“别上来，有埋伏，一个人，斑蝰蛇，18发。”他的话刚落音，一声枪响就紧随而至。他急忙拉起安德烈的尸体挡在身前，子弹却依然在穿透了天台楼梯间的门、安德烈的尸体之后，擦过他的左前臂。  
听到飞龙发出“喔”地一声的麻见知道飞龙受伤了，他顿时心急火燎地抢过苏芳手里的格洛克45，背靠在门框边对鲍里斯的方向射击。“飞龙，藏好别出来，桐岛，叫人带盾牌上来。”

正在上楼的桐岛听到麻见的话，立刻回复了一声“是”。他边用对讲机催促支援人员带上防暴盾牌，边三步并作两步地跑到麻见身边。看了一眼焦急的苏芳，他把手里的格洛克19递给苏芳，再从自己的身后拔出一把备用的格洛克19。  
被三支枪火力压制的鲍里斯无奈地退到天台楼梯间的墙后。  
“飞龙，退后。”麻见喊道。  
猜测出麻见大概想法的飞龙，往后退了一段距离。只听“嘭”地一声，天台楼梯间的门砸下来压在了安德烈的尸体上。  
麻见穿过扬起的灰尘，踩着溅开的门残骸，走到站在墙后不远处的飞龙面前。他拿出揣在裤子口袋里的CAT止血带，帮飞龙套上。  
飞龙低头看到麻见双手无力拉自粘带的样子，又瞟了一眼麻见同样绑着止血带的左手，轻声开口：“我自己来吧。”  
麻见头也不抬地拒绝：“不需要，我来。”  
飞龙等麻见把自粘带拉紧，反向粘紧，旋转绞棒直至流血停止，继续粘紧自粘带，固定绞棒自粘带这一系列举动完成后，才扬了扬眉，走到看上去站不稳摇摇欲坠的麻见身旁，拉起麻见的左手搭在自己的肩膀上。这一次，麻见没有出声拒绝。

在距离天台楼梯口还有一小段距离的时候，站在麻见和飞龙前方的人又开火了。飞龙定睛一看，原来是鲍里斯从躲避的墙后冲了出来。“找死吗？”他轻声说。  
走路脚步虚浮的麻见在此时停了下来。他用力抽回搭在飞龙肩上的左手，上前一步,整个人侧对着天台栏杆挡在飞龙面前，同时他双膝微曲，身体略微向前倾，双手持枪瞄准奔跑中的鲍里斯。“在我后面别出来。”  
“我才不要你照顾。”说话间飞龙从麻见的身后钻出来。正在这时，他看到鲍里斯对他狞笑了一下。  
“飞龙，鲍里斯是我们组织里最厉害的精准射手，他尤其擅长跳弹射击。”随着鲍里斯扣动扳机的动作，米海尔的话如同惊雷一般在飞龙的耳边里炸响。“我不准！”他大喊一声，后退一步，张开胳膊紧紧抱住麻见。  
飞龙突然抱紧的动作也没有妨碍麻见给鲍里斯致命一击。“别担心，他死了。”麻见轻笑道，他拍拍飞龙的手，示意飞龙松开。可等了半天，飞龙也没反应，“飞龙？”他侧过脸去，对着靠在自己背上的飞龙轻声叫，然而飞龙却依旧没有给他任何回应。  
出自潜意识里的害怕笼罩了麻见。他掰开飞龙的双手，右手抓紧飞龙的右手，转过身揽住飞龙的腰。看着自己怀里双眼紧闭的飞龙，他喘着粗气颤抖着放开飞龙的右手，试图抬起右手摸飞龙的颈部动脉，可他的右手怎么抬都抬不起来。此刻他感觉到自己的心脏像要爆炸了似的一阵猛跳，仿佛下一秒整颗心脏就会跳出来。他摇了摇头，深吸两口气集中精神，再次用尽全力地伸出颤颤巍巍的右手。在右手放到飞龙颈边的刹那，他的脑袋忽然一阵发胀，然后，他就什么都不知道了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、飞龙拿了安德烈的配枪，所以知道了鲍里斯的枪是斑蝰蛇。
> 
> 斑奎蛇手枪，又名吉乌尔扎("班蝰蛇"的俄语翻译)手枪。被誉为特警和警察的克星，它可以的轻易穿透任何防弹衣。9X21毫米口径的子弹，子弹重量为11克，再加上极高的射弹初速和手枪独特的构造设计，使它具有极强的穿透力和停滞作用（可穿透任何防弹衣）。同时，这种手枪还可以对距离100米的目标进行瞄准射击。其弹匣容量为18发。 斑奎蛇"手枪在射击准确度和子弹杀伤力上堪与GSh－18手枪相媲美。最初不是拿来作为自卫武器的，而是开发给特种部队作为装备破坏武器用的，设计的时候就强调了穿甲能力。因为俄的特种部队用AK74U短步枪的时候弹头穿透能力不足，对于某些军用加固设备有点无力，甚至还跳弹，于是另配一把这个东西，要打烂啥的时候顺手一枪。俄自己测试的时候说是1枪干掉一发战术导弹没问题。
> 
> 不过警察穿的防弹衣是一代防弹衣，如果穿龙鳞甲，可免疫于世界上大部分的步枪和冲锋枪。但是，凡事总有例外，据说近距离钨合金弹头加高初速小口径尖头弹，龙鳞甲也没辙。
> 
> SION的天台楼梯门看书的时候（第一集第一话）感觉是木门，做为掩体根本不安全，鲍里斯又在近距离射击，鉴于斑蝰蛇的威力，飞龙即使用了安德烈的尸体作二重掩体，也依然被射伤，安德烈当时身上没有穿防弹衣。
> 
> 2、在适当位置进行跳弹射击，能造成致命伤害。即当子弹在偏转状态下射入人体内时，不仅会造成子弹的断裂，更会产生多个数倍于子弹口径的空腔效果，造成永久性的创伤与体内大量失血，其效果堪比达姆弹。鲍里斯就是利用了墙的反弹能力。
> 
> 3、格洛克45，于2018年9月24日发布，据说是终极勤务手枪。美国海豹突击队似乎喜欢用格洛克19做副枪。
> 
> 4、飞龙对两年前和麻见的并肩作战记忆犹新，他看到过麻见手机掉在地上不捡的情况，所以他不敢肯定麻见是否还带了手机在身上，而且时间紧迫，麻见上天台就会有致命危险，所以即使麻见带了手机他也来不及发信息，只能出声提示。
> 
> 5、麻见的支援人员踹的门，麻见是在有支援人员带着防爆盾牌在前方掩护的情况下找的飞龙，因为担心飞龙受伤大出血，所以踹门而不是绕门。绑止血带的时间是很快的。但是麻见的支援人员没有带防弹衣上来。
> 
> 6、鲍里斯是沿着天台栏杆跑的，楼梯内外都是敌人，他没想到要突破，想的是以一搏多不赔本而已。
> 
> 7、麻见挡在飞龙面前时用的是对等三角射击姿势。据研究表明，一旦遇上危急情况，在极大精神压力下，人会自然地作出对等三角的双臂据枪动作。因为这个注重身体左右平衡的姿势比较接近人类遇险时的本能反应。在近距离（20M以内）射击时，只要身体面对目标即可击发。
> 
> 8、安德烈整容了，整成米海尔的模样。这里没有写出来的是，安德烈取米海尔手上戒指的时候，米海尔故意划伤了左手，所以安德烈不知道米海尔的左手无名指近节处有旧疤痕。


	43. 道是无晴却有晴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仆が死のうと思ったのは(我曾经想过去死)，心が空っぽになったから（是因为心中空了一块），満たされないと泣いているのは（感觉不满足而哭泣的原因），きっと満たされたいと愿うから（一定是因为渴望着丰富充实啊）。
> 
> 仆が死のうと思ったのは(我曾经想过去死)，靴纽が解けたから（是因为鞋带松了），结びなおすのは苦手なんだよ（不太会把东西绑在一起），人との繋がりもまた然り（人之间的联系也是如此）。
> 
> 耳を塞ぐ鸟かごの少年（捂住耳朵在鸟笼中的少年），见えない敌と戦ってる（与看不见的敌人战斗着），六畳一间のドンキホーテ（在这窄小房间中的堂吉诃德），ゴールはどうせ丑いものさ（反正最后目标一定是丑陋的啊）。
> 
> 仆が死のうと思ったのは(我曾经想过去死)，冷たい人と言われたから（是因为被冷言冷语所伤），爱されたいと泣いているのは（为了想被爱而哭泣），人の温もりを知ってしまったから（是因为了解人的温暖）。
> 
> 仆が死のうと思ったのは(我曾经想过去死)，まだあなたに出会ってなかったから（是因为还没遇见到你），あなたのような人が生まれた（像你这样的人存在这世界上），世界を少し好きになったよ（让我稍微喜欢上了这世界），あなたのような人が生きてる（像你这样的人存在这世界上），世界に少し期待するよ（让我稍微的对这世界有了期待）  
> \------- 仆が死のうと思ったのは(曾经我也想过一了百了)

飞龙缓缓地睁开眼睛，在朦胧中他居然看到了应该待在美国的乔尼。  
乔尼一直注意着飞龙的状态，看到飞龙醒了，他立刻走到飞龙的病床前，低下头语气轻柔地问：“刘先生，您刚从重症监护室里出来，您还记得吗？”  
“记得。”飞龙声音沙哑地回答。他第一次醒来的时候，发现自己戴着呼吸机面罩，护士正在帮他测血压。刺眼的灯光忽然让他觉得非常困顿，于是他就迷迷糊糊地睡过去了，这是他第二次醒来。回想起失去意识前发生的一切，他开口问：“麻见，没事吧？”  
乔尼先是愣了一下，然后才恍然大悟地安慰说：“莱斯特少爷没事，您放心吧。”  
“噢，好。”压在心头的石头终于落地后，飞龙顿时感觉有一股深沉的困意袭来。  
乔尼看到飞龙即将闭上眼睛睡着的样子，轻声说：“您安心休息吧，医生吩咐您静养的。”  
“好。”飞龙再次陷入了睡眠中。

飞龙彻底清醒是在十天后，这一次他发现守在床头的人是叶。“你怎么来了？”  
“桐岛告诉我你出事了，我就过来和乔尼轮流陪护你。”叶言简意赅地陈述他到来的原因。  
“这样，”飞龙垂下眼帘不看叶，“麻见，在哪里？”  
“麻见先生住在你楼上的病房里，听说是和你同一天入院治疗的。”  
“什么？”飞龙掀开眼帘看向叶，“乔尼不是说麻见没事吗？他怎么了？哪里受伤了？严不严重？”  
叶看到飞龙像机关枪似地对麻见的事接连问个不停，却对他自己身上的伤势一点也不关心，不由得一阵苦涩泛上心头，飞龙还是这么在意麻见。“我不清楚，据说是老毛病。”  
“什么老毛病？你也不知道吗？”飞龙表示怀疑。  
“是。”叶说。他怎么会知道呢？他成为麻见手下的时候麻见已经26岁了，麻见28岁把他派来监视眼前的这个人。除了三年前麻见被眼前这人打伤、两年前遭受突袭缠过绷带以外，其余哪一次他见到的麻见，不是一副神采奕奕、万事尽在掌握的模样。所以对于麻见有旧疾的这件事情，他丝毫不知情。  
飞龙没有继续这个话题。他相信叶在这种原则问题上不会骗他，他决定等乔尼来了以后，再仔细询问麻见的真实情况。

打破飞龙和叶之间沉默氛围的是来例行查房的飞龙的主刀医生。  
“你醒了？感觉怎么样？”年富力强的医生眼睛里盛满关切。  
“还好，就是肩膀疼。”飞龙抬起头微笑。  
“这是正常的，以后慢慢会好起来的。”医生同样对飞龙露出了笑容，“你的左前臂只是轻微擦伤，没有骨裂，估计现在已经好得差不多了。卡在你左肩胛骨上的子弹，我帮你取出来了，是一颗高碳钢材质的7N29（SP-10）弹。这种钢芯弹穿透力强，如果你受的是贯通伤，十天以后你就可以出院了。不过现在是子弹卡在了你的骨头里。但你还是足够幸运的，因为是被跳弹击中，所以即使子弹的全部动能释放在了你的体内，你的左肩胛骨也没有粉碎性骨折。而且由于材质的原因，射进你体内的子弹没有变形，你的身体不仅受到的伤害比较少，你还不会铅中毒。就是你要有个心理准备，可能有好几年时间，你的左手不能提重物了。当然如果你恢复得好，过了三四年，左手还是可以像以前一样用力的。”  
“这些都没有关系。”飞龙顿了顿，“就是站在我前面的那个人，医生您知道他的情况怎么样了吗？他是否有受伤？”  
“很抱歉，刘先生，你问的事情我不知道，我目前只负责治疗你一个人。”  
听出医生不愿意透露麻见的情况，飞龙点了点头，“好的，谢谢您。”

飞龙又在病床上躺了半个月。这半个月里他数次向乔尼打听麻见的情况，但每一次乔尼都避而不答，问多了，乔尼总是抛出标准答案：“刘先生，哈里斯先生派我们25个人过来的时候，我们全部签订了保密协议。按照协议内容，我们必须无条件遵从桐岛先生的调遣，所以我们这一队13个人专门负责您的个人安全。您可以安心休养，我们一定会誓死保护您。至于莱斯特少爷，您不用担心，等您的身体康复，自然就可以见到他了。相信莱斯特少爷也不希望您过于担心。我们都盼着您和莱斯特少爷带我们回家呢。”“好吧。”每当乔尼说到这个份上，他都只能这么结束对话。事实上，他曾经想过偷偷上楼，可乔尼小队每天三班，每班四人的守卫让他偷跑出去的机率化为零。更让他失望的是，原来对他的命令百分之百服从的叶，这一次竟然也拒绝对他提供任何帮助。

“乔尼，你来日本一个月了也没有出去走走，有点遗憾吧？其他人都有轮休，你却还要兼职我的陪护。不如我放你两天假，你去放松放松，休息一下？”  
面对飞龙的好意，乔尼羞涩地笑着摇头。“感谢刘先生您的关心，守卫照顾您是我的任务，我不能擅离职守。您放心，我不是第一次来日本，十年前我来过一次，所以这一次没有什么遗憾。”  
“你十年前来过日本？”飞龙眼球一转，继续引导乔尼往下说，“那在日本呆了多久？”  
“呆了差不多有十个月吧。”乔尼犹豫了一会才回答。  
“十个月，是很长的一段假期呢。你肯定把日本有趣的地方都游玩了一遍。”  
“没有，只是去了几个地方喝酒。”乔尼依旧在摇头，“我也是被哈里斯先生派来日本的。”  
“肯派你来，是有什么任务吗？如果不方便说就不用说了。”飞龙隐约地感觉他要接近某个真相了。  
乔尼沉默了很久，飞龙耐心地等待着，他已经等了半个月，不在乎再多等一段时间的。反正桐岛他们也不会把他的手机还给他，他的身上甚至干净到，分别戴在左右手无名指上的两个戒指都不翼而飞了。他是真的，扎扎实实安安静静地养了半个月伤。  
“上次，我是来守卫莱斯特少爷的。”乔尼像是做了什么重大决定，表情严肃地说。  
“守卫莱斯特？他发生了什么事？难道，也是生病了？”飞龙犹疑地问。  
“是的。”乔尼这次没有让飞龙等太久，他很快肯定了飞龙的猜测。在他以为飞龙会事无巨细问个究竟的时候，却听到飞龙说了一句，“我知道了，麻烦你去把桐岛叫过来，我有事情要找他。”“好的，刘先生。”他听从飞龙地吩咐退出了病房。  
飞龙把背靠在病床的床头上，悠悠地叹了一口气。乔尼这半个月都守口如瓶，拿保密协议来搪塞他，今天却一副有意无意说漏嘴的样子。事出反常必有妖，没有桐岛的许可，乔尼绝对不敢松口风。既然如此，他干脆直接找上桐岛问个明白岂不是更好？

“好久不见，桐岛。”飞龙对着精神萎靡的桐岛轻笑道。看着桐岛这副憔悴的模样，他心想，麻见的病情估计很严重。只是，麻见到底有什么旧病？  
“您好，刘先生，看到您恢复得很好，我就放心了。不知道您找我来有什么事？”  
“桐岛，我们都不是笨蛋，还是打开天窗说亮话吧。”飞龙丧失了耐烦心，“你现在可以告诉我，麻见到底生了什么病，他的病情如何，有没有生命危险？”  
“先生没有生命危险。您当时突然中弹昏迷，导致先生急性焦虑症发作，先生当场昏厥在地。医生特别叮嘱不让先生和您见面。您做完取弹手术之后多次昏睡，还伴随发烧。医生担心先生见到您病情凶险的样子再次惊恐发作，所以我才做这样的安排。您可以放心，先生经过这段时间的治疗，情绪已经基本稳定下来了。”

听到桐岛有条不紊地解释，飞龙坐直了身体，“麻见有焦虑症，我怎么不知道？平时也没看他发作过啊？他是怎么得病的？”  
“先生十四岁的时候，亲眼看到莉莎夫人和尼尔少爷发生车祸，车毁人亡。当时哈里斯先生是众议员，他在准备下期连任，所以事故发生以后，根本查不出来是谁对夫人和小少爷下的手。可能是哈里斯先生的竞争对手，也可能是组织里的人，还有可能是双方相互勾结。先生原本也在车上，是临时起意下的车，要不然，先生可能也没了。”桐岛停顿了一会，“哈里斯先生为了保护先生，听从家庭医生的建议，把先生送到科罗拉多的别墅里进行专门治疗，对外则宣称先生心情悲痛，暂时回莉莎夫人的故乡日本了。到先生十七岁以前，先生都是以此为借口，每年定期进行检查和治疗。先生快满十八岁了，才第一次真正单独一个人踏足日本。”  
“麻见没有彻底治疗好吗？”飞龙望向桐岛。  
“理论上是治疗好了。不过先生在治疗初期出了点问题。”桐岛似乎是还没有想好要怎么组织措辞，沉默了好长一段时间，直到飞龙开始催促，他才又接着说，“哈里斯家的家庭医生和组织里的人相勾结，给先生开了大量容易产生药物依赖的抗焦虑药，还劝说先生适量吸食可卡因，并且建议哈里斯先生送几位少女过来，作为先生的情绪转移对象。”  
“科罗拉多可卡因合法这点麻见告诉过我，但是为什么要送少女？”飞龙沉吟了片刻问。  
“哈里斯先生和莉莎夫人在先生小的时候问过先生，先生长大以后是要和女孩约会还是要和男孩约会，先生回答是女孩。因此家庭医生提议送少女。”  
飞龙一阵无语，“肯送了吗？”  
桐岛点头，“送了。”

飞龙在心里翻了个白眼，无可奈何地对桐岛说：“继续。”  
“先生很快就发现事情不对劲，他杀了当时的家庭医生，灭口了指使家庭医生的组织干部全家，还把前来劝阻的老霍根的腿打断了，辛亏哈里斯先生及时出现，把先生带走，否则老霍根肯定要坐轮椅了。组织里的几个重要干部那时候就知道了，一旦触及到先生的底线，先生就会不管不顾，做出无法控制的事情来。所以尽管有时候他们显得特别生气，还是会看在哈里斯先生的面子上，尽量保持克制，把问题从轻解决。其实就是为了避免刺激到先生，怕先生一时情绪失控，对他们造成不必要的伤害。”  
听到这里，想起自己游轮上某些画面的飞龙，心突然颤抖了一下。踟蹰了好一会，他才咬了咬下嘴唇问：“那十年前，他也是惊恐发作吗？什么原因导致的？”  
桐岛定定地看向飞龙，飞龙诧异地回望着桐岛。两个人对视了十几秒后，桐岛表情无奈地移开了视线。  
“不方便说吗？”飞龙不自觉地右手握成拳头。  
“方便。”桐岛垂下眼帘，“先生从科罗拉多到香港以后，来看过您。不知道他在门外看到了什么，竟然脸色苍白，满脸冷汗地跌倒在了门边。我们刚把先生带回香港的基地，先生就强撑着下命令要求叶去监狱里监视您。等叶前脚一走，先生后脚立刻撑不住晕倒在椅子上。先生当时又回不去芝加哥，我们就把先生带到了日本。我往上报告了哈里斯先生，哈里斯先生紧急调派了整个医疗团队和守卫人员过来。由于药物作用，先生变得嗜睡。服药三个月之后，先生出现了暂时记忆缺失，等后来慢慢减轻药量，先生才逐渐恢复记忆。这段时间持续了将近十个月。”  
“暂时记忆缺失是指？”飞龙灵敏地抓住关键词。  
“先生丧失了关于您的那部分记忆，他完全不记得香港发生的事了。等他想起来，已经过了好几个月了。”  
“那他也没有回来找我。”飞龙松开了右手的拳头。  
“您那时候有芬尼克医生陪在身边。”桐岛一字一句地说。

又是一阵死寂般的沉默。  
过了良久，飞龙才勉强笑着开口：“你为什么选择在今天对我说这些？”  
“这次使用的药物剂量比平时大，由于药物影响，先生前几天开始出现暂时记忆缺失现象。哈里斯先生远在芝加哥，影响力有限，虽然他和麻见老当主通了电话，但还是鞭长莫及，只有这些有限的人手保护先生和您。即使黑田先生极力斡旋，他的使用权限也维持不了几天了。所以我同时咨询了您和先生的治疗医生，医生们说您恢复良好，可以让您和先生见面了，如果先生没有过激反应，就可以尝试减轻药量了。总之，这是个对您和先生都好的决定。”  
“要是麻见看到我以后情绪激动呢？也不是没有这种可能，对不对？”  
“那您得和先生分开各自回芝加哥。”  
飞龙笑了，“我现在能上楼见他了吗？”  
桐岛抬起左手，看了看戴在手腕上的腕表，“应该可以了，黑田先生的每日探访时间快结束了。”  
“黑田是谁？”  
“先生的朋友。我这就安排乔尼用轮椅推您上楼。”  
“秋仁，没陪着麻见吗？”飞龙问转身的桐岛。  
桐岛停下脚步，“高羽秋仁已经被禁止出现在先生面前了。”说完，他重新迈开脚步朝飞龙的病房门外走去。

飞龙坐在轮椅上，被乔尼推着走在医院走道上的时候，脑海里突然闪现出很多零碎的记忆片段。  
“黑帮的干部也会因为父亲的死而乱了分寸、流泪吗？不错嘛!”  
“我只是不希望你死。就这么简单，你不明白吗？”  
“以前的事你要怎么想都行，但我不会像你活在自我否定中。包括救你的那个时候······”  
“我是你喜欢的漂亮的混血，飞龙。”  
“等他们忘记桑托的事情，新合同履行需要时间。你在我身边，他们才不敢动你。”  
“十年前我第一次看到你照片的时候，就觉得你的某些神态像莉莎，今天见到你，我更加确认了这一点。如果尼尔长大了，也许就是你这个样子吧。”  
“现在莱斯特的态度是关键，我希望他已经做出了妥善的安排。”  
“我会保护你，你别担心。”  
“在我签好新合同之前，所有的公开场合都需要。”  
“我昨天突然吻你就是为了要告诉他们我很迷恋你，那几个人消失，应该也能让他们琢磨琢磨后果，消停一阵子了。”  
“我表现得越喜欢你，他们越不会动你，你绝不会步莉莎和尼尔的后尘，我保证。”  
“我现在和飞龙一起筹建公司，肯就把办公室给我们两个了。”  
“我一度对你和我暗自进行过比较，自认为无论是相貌还是家族，我和你都不相上下，我和莱斯特甚至相爱，可为什么我会输。后来我得出结论，我不是男人。莱斯特习惯做出一些出乎意料的选择。”  
“我们只需要参与它的现在就好，任何事情都是，过去的已经过去，但现在可以改变未来。”  
“除非确定安全，否则哪怕一个小时我都不会离开你。”  
“你赢了是刘飞龙，输了也是刘飞龙，输赢有什么关系？”  
“就一次，今天和你。”  
“至少在我们的目标达成之前，我都会忠诚于你，如果你还是不相信，干脆我们两个真正交往吧。”  
“要到合同正式履行为止。”  
“飞龙，这些条件对你来说一点都不为难，全都答应可以吗？你要知道，现在不管是从工作上还是从生活上我都，非常需要你。”  
“今天的主角是肯和珍妮，但你也是主角之一，相信我。”  
“我们在一起吧。”  
“你的愿望可以实现，如果你能爱我。”  
“我好想你。”  
“我们两个现在立刻结婚太仓促了，要不这样，我们先订婚，然后找代孕，在孩子出生前我们一定结婚。”  
“我昨天晚上想了想，觉得是我漏了很多追求的步骤，才会导致你产生误解。作为补救，以后我会把所有欠你的都补上，希望你可以喜欢这束空运来的艾莎。”  
“你为什么不说是因为你不在我的身边，我才会睡不着？你又为什么不说你害得我重新变回十八岁的少年，怀抱着对你的满腔爱意无法纾解，我只能求助于神话和歌剧？”  
“是的，我们已经订婚了，而且我们正准备发行我们自己的对冲基金。”  
“三年前的那个男孩子终于长大了。”  
“满目山河空念远，不如怜取眼前人。北极熊都快灭绝了，你可以爱我了吗？”  
“我爱你，飞龙。”  
“我很高兴你喜欢我的相貌，靓~仔。”  
“东边日出西边雨，道是无晴却有晴。原来，小时候读过的诗是这个意思，”飞龙心想，“原来，那个人是你啊，麻见。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、鲍里斯擅长跳弹射击，所以选用的是7N29（SP-10）穿甲弹，7N29（SP-10）带硬质钢芯弹头，穿透力强，价格昂贵。辛亏鲍里斯用的是高碳钢材质的7N29（SP-10）弹，如果用的7N28（SP-11）普通弹，飞龙身上就会有更大创伤了，还会面临铅中毒的危险。当然这里是把飞龙往幸运里写，否则飞龙的左手也是废了的。鉴于飞龙上次胸口中弹也是捡回一条命，只能说他人品好，毕竟中弹这种事情真的看命。
> 
> 2、麻见14岁的时候突然经历母亲和弟弟当场离世，这成为了他焦虑症的诱发因素。惊恐发作属于急性焦虑发作，是惊恐障碍的典型发作表现。惊恐发作时会导致极度恐惧心理，有濒死感、呼吸困难、全身发抖，严重者会昏厥。惊恐障碍通常起病于少年晚期或成年早期，35～40岁再有一次发病高峰期。此病容易复发，各种治疗时期一般不得低于半年，有的病例可在数周内完全缓解，病期超过6个月的患者容易进入慢性波动病程，可能需要维持用药3-5年，才能充分缓解。焦虑症患者脑电图显示α节律减少，且α活动多在较高频率范围，提示其常处于高度警觉状态，表现为容易生气、暴躁，对周围事物十分敏感。惊恐发作时，患者前额肌电活动多，收缩压升高，心跳加快。长期服用抗焦虑药可引起过度镇静，睡眠过多，情绪抑郁。有些见效快的治疗药物会引起暂时记忆缺失。不过如果出现某些焦虑现象，请寻求专业医生帮助，请遵医嘱服用药物。
> 
> 在心理学上，人的自我保护机制也会美化或者丧失部分痛苦记忆，麻见十年前就是药物和心理因素导致的暂时失忆。这次桐岛说的治疗药物使用剂量大是避重就轻。秋仁给麻见喷的药里面含了镇定剂，医生认为麻见服用了不知成分的药品，混合麻见本身使用的药物才导致了麻见这次这么快出现记忆丧失现象。也是因为这样，秋仁被禁止出现在麻见面前。
> 
> 3、飞龙住的应该是骨外科，麻见住的是神经内科，科室不同，所以不在同一层楼。
> 
> 4、肯十年前把麻见关在科罗拉多就是为了保护麻见，顺便隐藏飞龙的身份，麻见丢失的渠道有一部分利益，但是组织里的人鉴于肯和巴兹尔祖父家的势力，只能默默吃下这个亏。不过肯现在不是众议员了，哈里斯家目前的影响力也有限，所以麻见老当主对肯不再予取予求，麻见的安全就不是太有保障了。原著里也说过，麻见的敌人众多。
> 
> 5、黑田是以调查袭击案为由，调遣人员保护麻见，但不能持续较长时间。他每天例行询问线索，探望保护麻见。
> 
> 6、东边日出西边雨，道是无晴却有晴。----心上人的心思像天气一样捉摸不定，可原来，他是喜欢我的。
> 
> 7、焦虑症其实会伴有抑郁症状的，而麻见和飞龙两个人都曾经困于牢笼。


	44. 我只需要你活着

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For to him that is joined to all the living there is hope: for a living dog is better than a dead lion.（与一切活人相连的，那人还有指望。因为活着的狗，比死了的狮子更强。）----《圣经:传道书》

还有几步路就要到麻见病房前的时候，飞龙看到病房门从里面打开了，接着一个陌生的戴着眼镜的男人从病房里走了出来。男人顺手带上门，朝站在门边的苏芳点了点头，然后像是察觉了他的目光似的，把视线转了过来。  
发现刚才打量自己的那道目光来自于刘飞龙时，黑田的嘴角往上勾了勾，露出堪称得体的笑容。他很早以前就通过照片知道刘飞龙了，不过见到真人这是第一次。关于刘飞龙的传闻他听过不少，现在看起来唯一正确的大概是，刘飞龙的相貌比照片更加出色吧。当然还有更有趣的，他心想，刘飞龙的气质沉静自若，可偏偏生了一双锐利如刀的眼睛，让人既想亲近他，又不至于敢冒犯他，但在心底却隐隐地想要挑战他击倒他。好像隆一特别喜欢招惹这种集矛盾与和谐于一身的混合体，以前是屡屡包容这位的各种挑衅，如今就更加······想到这里，他暗自在心里摇了摇头，径直走到这位他闻名已久的人面前站定，弯下腰伸出右手：“初次见面，黑田慎司。”  
飞龙抬起头，微笑着伸出右手，轻轻握住来人的手摇了摇，“刘飞龙。麻见这段时间承蒙您关照了，谢谢。”说完，他松开了手。  
黑田抽回右手，站直身体，往上推了推架在自己鼻梁上的眼镜，“不客气，我和隆一18岁就认识了，让他欠人情是一件非常愉快的事情。”  
“以后有什么需要帮助的地方请随时联络我们。”飞龙绵里藏针地轻笑着回应。  
“好，我一定会找时间拜访两位。”黑田点了点头，丝毫不推脱地接受了飞龙送上门来的承诺，“桐岛，乔尼，明天见。”  
“黑田先生明天见。”  
“黑田先生明天见。”  
桐岛和乔尼异口同声的回答令飞龙的眉头不禁皱了皱。黑田慎司居然在麻见的部下们面前这么有威信力。看样子，此人不容小觑呢。

桐岛叩了三下门，听到从里面传来麻见的声音“请进”之后，他打开病房门。飞龙坐在轮椅上被乔尼推了进去。当轮椅滚动到麻见的病床斜对面时，飞龙开口吩咐：“就停在这里，乔尼、桐岛你们出去吧。”  
桐岛和乔尼同时看向麻见，麻见神情平静地对他们两个点了点头。于是桐岛和乔尼立刻微微鞠了个躬，后退一步。在转身离开之际，桐岛对飞龙说：“刘先生，我们就守在门外，有什么事您可以呼叫我们。”  
“好。”飞龙轻声答应。  
随着飞龙的话音落下，桐岛和乔尼转过身走出麻见的病房。

等门关上病房里只剩下麻见和飞龙两个人的时候，麻见脸上的表情迅速以肉眼可见的速度改变了。他犹疑地问坐在斜对面不远处的飞龙：“你就是那位帮我挡子弹的，秘书？”  
飞龙被麻见的问话逗乐了，秘书？还真敢想啊。他摇摇头，“不是，我是你的合作伙伴。我有一样重要的东西落在你这里了，所以专程过来取。”  
“什么东西？”麻见扬了扬眉。  
飞龙对着麻见伸出自己的右手，“我的无名指上本来戴着上段感情的纪念物，不知道为什么一觉醒来就不见了。我记得我昏迷前最后见到的一个人是你，就想来问问，你看没看见我的东西？”  
“没看见。”麻见立即斩钉截铁地否认。  
“哦，那我得再找找，我挺喜欢那小玩意的。”装作没看见坐在病床上的麻见突然攥成拳头的双手，飞龙继续自顾自地接下去问，“麻见先生对我们两人的合作项目还有印象吗？”  
“这个，”麻见忍不住磨了磨后牙槽，过了好一会才挤出一句完整的话。“不好意思，我记不太清楚了。”  
“没事。”飞龙毫不在意地摆了摆手，“你不记得我来说好了。我们两人共同投资了一座桥，本来打算在这个冬天合龙的，不巧你的现金流出了点问题，目前只好暂停了。”说着，他的嘴角往上一勾，“据说考虑到热胀冷缩，桥台上的支座在设计的时候就预留了足够的位移量。”  
“刘飞龙。”麻见咬牙切齿的叫了一声。  
“嗯？”飞龙笑眯眯地答应。看到麻见下病床朝自己走过来，他慢慢地从轮椅上站起来。

麻见走到飞龙面前，一把把飞龙打横抱起。  
“你这是在干嘛？”  
“抱你去病床上休息，你的伤需要静养。”麻见阴沉着脸回答，“才一个月不到，重了不少。”  
飞龙并不理会麻见的抱怨，反而笑得见牙不见眼。“现在又突然灵光一闪，记得我是谁了？”  
麻见把飞龙轻轻放在自己的病床上。“再不记起来，你的位移量就要计算得无限大了。”说完，他走到床尾转动摇杆，缓慢地升起病床的背部床板，“高度可以了吗？”他问。  
“行了，你坐上来。”飞龙双腿平放背靠在升高的病床背板上，此时的座深正适合他与麻见交谈。  
麻见刚在飞龙的身边坐下，右手就被飞龙的手抓住了。  
“你真的有部分记忆缺失了？”  
麻见看着飞龙一脸严肃的表情，笑着把飞龙的右手拉起来，放在自己的唇边亲了亲。“最近这几天经常会忘记自己到底吃没吃药，吃过几次，也不太记得医生几点来查的房。不过你放心，以前的事情我没忘记，你，我也没忘记。”  
“药物反应这么大？能换吗？”  
见飞龙脸上的表情换成担忧，麻见坐着往前挪了挪。他抬起左手抚摸着飞龙的脸，右手变成和飞龙十指相扣。“没事的，小问题，这种药见效快，等停药以后会恢复记忆的。”  
“听桐岛说，是因为你这次的药物剂量用得比往常大。是不是这一次发作得比较厉害？”  
麻见沉默了一小会，才含糊其辞地答道：“算是吧。”  
飞龙狐疑地看了麻见一眼。发觉麻见明显一副不愿意往深里说的模样，他断然停止了询问。

飞龙的不再追问令麻见在心底松了一口气。医生已经告诉他，他这次之所以会在这么短的治疗时间内出现记忆缺失，和秋仁喷到他脸上的含有过量不知名镇定剂的喷剂有关。可能是他服用治疗药物和吸收喷剂的时间间隔较短，所以几种药物之间起了反应。他不想把事情的真相告诉飞龙，一来没有必要让飞龙为他担心，二来飞龙对秋仁的印象一直很好，既然他们两个以后不会再和秋仁产生交集，又何必让飞龙再对自己曾经的判定产生质疑。“你呢，怎么会想到杀了米海尔？”  
“他不是米海尔，是米海尔家的家族成员，故意整容成米海尔的样子。”飞龙从善如流地配合麻见转移话题。  
“这么肯定？”  
“对啊。”感觉到贴在自己脸上的麻见的手由抚摸变成捏，飞龙对视上麻见的眼睛，“就是非常肯定。”  
“好，我不会问你原因。但是你的纪念物我是不会还给你的。有机会我会找人把它们带回它们的来源地。以后不准再打听了，知道吗？”麻见轻轻地捏着飞龙的脸，“那个男人竟然沦落到这个地步，实在是不怎么样。”  
“你也很狼狈啊，和他不相上下。”飞龙把右手从麻见的手里抽出来，向上抬起拉下麻见掐着他脸皮的左手。  
麻见“哼”了一声，上身猛地朝前倾。“你嫌弃也来不及了，你只能是我的了。”  
飞龙见麻见小心翼翼和自己保持距离，尽量不碰到自己吊在胸前的左手的样子，笑了。“我是你的，你也是我的。”  
“当然。”麻见身体退后，再次拉起飞龙放在病床上的右手，然后低下头在飞龙的右手手背上印下了自己的吻。

“能和我说一下你的病吗？”飞龙眼神温柔地看着麻见。  
麻见点了点头。“我14岁升上9年级步入高中生活。在美国想要申请到自己心仪的大学，高中必须参加社区服务。我所在的学校也有规定，9到12年级的学生毕业前需要完成48小时的社区服务工作。所以我的母亲莉莎作为我的监护人，带着我的弟弟尼尔，和我以及我的两位朋友一起去疗养院探望那些孤独的生病的老人们。  
开始的一切都很顺利，直到我无意间闯进一个小庭院。那里的树荫下坐着几个发呆的老人，他们全都面无表情，浑身散发着死亡的气息。虽然我并不知晓他们罹患了什么重病，但一看到他们的精神状态，我就能很清晰地知道，他们这几个人已经走到了生命的末期。那一天，明媚的阳光透过树梢扬洒在草地上，然而待在他们周围的我，却没有感觉到哪怕一丝丝生命应该拥有的活力。我14岁以前，只在家里的狩猎场见到过生命的消逝。那些在我眼里只是猎物，可出现在小庭院里的，和我一样，是活生生的人。人类的生命真是脆弱，死神仅仅脚步临近，人类就不堪重负了。第一次直面这种冲击的我仓皇地退了出去。  
回家的路上，我对莉莎说我要换个更有意义的活动，探望老人不适合我。莉莎明确表示反对，她觉得我在这之前尝试过好几项社区服务工作，每一次我都能找到不同的缘由中断，这对于我以后申请大学会造成不利的影响，因此她希望这一次无论如何我都要咬牙坚持。于是我不得不把我所看到的一切告诉莉莎。这时，尼尔突然出声发表意见，他觉得这恰恰表明那些孤独的生病的老人们比平常人更加需要关爱，我们所做的一切不是毫无意义。  
尼尔这个人很奇怪，他掠夺猎物性命时很冷酷，可面对人类弱者时，爱心泛滥不设防。其实现在回想起来，他们两个那时候只是在陈述自己的观点，甚至连语气都相当平和。但是，我当时正处于叛逆期，强烈需要得到爱与肯定。他们的反对意见在我看来就是嘲笑反驳不认同。恼羞成怒的我对他们恶言相向，‘你们的愚蠢坚持只会让死神挥舞着镰刀站在你们的身后。’他们不以为然，摇头笑个不停。我很不高兴，一个人先下车了。  
我从来都不知道，那会是我见他们两个的最后一面。要是时光可以倒流，我不会让他们和我一起去疗养院，也不会对他们说出那句诅咒的话，或者最起码，我可以做到拉他们两个一起下车。结果，我什么也没有做。”

麻见满脸懊悔的表情令飞龙不由得坐直身体，反手握住在麻见的手。他劝慰坐在自己眼前的麻见：“事情已经过去了。那些袭击者们早就针对你们家做了完善的计划，不是在那一天，也会在某一天，只有千日做贼的，没有千日防贼的，不是你的错。退一步说，莉莎、尼尔和你一起下车，可能连你也会出事。后面发生的事情不是证明他们没打算放过你吗？值得庆幸的是，你好好活下来了。”  
麻见垂下眼帘，“你说的对，袭击可能会在某一天发生，但偶尔回忆起来的时候，我会想，如果不是因为我，也许就不会在那一天发生。”  
“可那不是你的错。”飞龙依然坚持自己的观点。  
麻见掀开眼帘，望着飞龙笑了，“听到你能这么说我很欣慰。你也原谅你自己了吧，你养父的死真的和你我无关。”  
飞龙愣住了，过了好半天，他才仿佛下定了决心似地点点头，“是的，我思考了将近十年，终于愿意承认那只是巧合。”  
“谢谢。”麻见郑重其事地说。

“十年前，你为什么会复发？”  
麻见霎时回握紧飞龙的手，“我在门外看到你一副了无生气的模样，就像当年小庭院里那几个失去了生机的病人。我能感觉你正在被死神笼罩，随时都会丢掉性命，我接受不了。我当时想，要是我没有出现，你可能还是你哥哥手下的士兵、棋子，但绝对不会是这种消沉的、完全丧失了求生欲望的样子。我好像，又一次害了我所爱的人。”  
飞龙盯着麻见的眼睛，“你那时候就在爱我了吗？”  
“对啊。”麻见眼睛眨也不眨地和飞龙对视。  
“不对，”飞龙摇摇头，“如果你爱我，你怎么还能把我安全地送到阿利斯泰尔那里，又怎么会从科罗拉多回来以后才彻底发病？”  
“抱歉，我真正爱上你，是在你明明可以射击，却放下抵在我胸口上的枪之后。我通过李先生找到的芬尼克医生。芬尼克医生是赫赫有名的外科专家，我相信他一定有能力救治你，更何况鉴于我和他的交易，他也不敢不拼尽全力救你。我一直等在手术室外面，手术结束后，芬尼克医生告诉我，只要你度过危险期，你就能活过来。”麻见顿了顿，“可惜你的危险期刚过，我就被抓回了科罗拉多。这段时间正好方便我托人完成答应芬尼克医生的事，幸运的是，芬尼克医生是个有着合格契约精神的人，他好好照顾了你。解决完所有的麻烦，我一心琢磨怎么回来和你团聚，可万万没想到待在香港的你会变成死气沉沉的人。”  
“所以你嫌弃我了。”  
“没有，”麻见摇头否定飞龙的推断，“我只是自责。”  
“你和阿利斯泰尔做了什么交易？”  
“对不起，无可奉告。”

“既然你当时还没有爱上我，又为什么会吻我？”  
麻见无奈地一笑，“任何人面对你哭泣的脸庞都会心生怜惜情不自禁，我不过是一个普通的男人，不可能免俗。”  
飞龙惊讶地扫视着麻见的脸，这根本不像是出自于麻见口中的话。“你又骗我，如果你情不自禁，为什么没有继续下去？”说完，他懊恼地低下头，对于这件事情他并没有什么遗憾，也早就自己找到了说服自己的理由，只是刚才说到这里，他下意识地脱口问出曾经压在心底多年的疑问。  
麻见没有让飞龙等太久。他再一次地身体往前凑，抬起左手抚摸着飞龙的脸，“抬起头看着我，飞龙。”他用命令的语气说。  
飞龙听话地抬起头看着麻见的眼睛。

“如果我没记错，你那时候哭着叫我代替你父亲爱你吧。”  
“那只是······”飞龙话说着说着就没有了声音，同时还把眼帘垂了下去。  
“别避开，看着我。”麻见又一次重申自己的要求。  
飞龙掀开眼帘瞪向麻见，“如你所愿。”  
“十年前在你的别馆里，我就看出来你喜欢我了。我吻你，你推开我往外跑，我认为你不仅不懂自己的心理，还特别执拗不听劝。我拉你到床上，一方面想要让你直视你自己内心深处真实的想法，另一方面还想要稍微教训你一下。但是当你扭过头，用手挡着自己的脸避开我的视线的时候，我发现我错了，错得十分离谱。”麻见叹了一口气，“你的确仰慕着我，但这种仰慕并不包含性色彩，换句话说，就是你在本质上完全没想过要和我性交。从你震惊于我突然的吻，试图离开我的怀抱，就证实了你不打算和我发生任何实质性的关系。后来你问我‘就到此为止吗？’，也不过是不愿意失去我对你的照应，勉为其难强迫自己顺从我接下来可能的要求。我还能怎么办，只好回答‘我没有赶尽杀绝的意思。’”

“可当时你要是继续下去，我也不会反抗的。”沉默了一会之后，飞龙踟蹰地开口。  
麻见嗤笑了一声，“你把我看成什么人了？我麻见隆一，莱斯特·哈里斯，一个从小被无数男人女人爱慕的男人，难道没有自尊？为什么要趁人之危，对一个不爱我的什么都不懂的孩子进行性掠夺。我就不值得拥有一个真心爱我、心甘情愿躺在我身下的恋人？”  
“我那时候21岁了，不是个孩子。”飞龙出声纠正麻见的错误。  
“21岁还小呢，十年前你在我眼里就是个没长大的孩子，什么事情都懵懵懂懂的。”  
“你就没想过也许我，我经验丰富，故意装的？”飞龙吞吞吐吐地问。  
麻见不以为然地勾了勾嘴角，“哦，那说明我技不如人，愿赌服输。”

“因为那个人，你才会照顾醉酒的我，帮我挡刀的，对吗？”  
听到飞龙到现在都不愿意说出邓的名字，麻见皱了皱眉，邓确实不配做飞龙的父亲。“他和肯有交情，我和他算得上是朋友，最开始是因为他。到你的别馆以后，我们两个吃的第一顿饭，你把鱼头对向了我，”说到这里，麻见露出真心的笑容，“你尊重我，我就会尊重你，也会对你恪守义理之道。我不太喜欢把话说得那么直白，就借他的名义说出前一部分。”  
飞龙听出“他”是指邓，他了然地轻声说：“投我以木瓜，报之以琼琚。”  
“嗯？”麻见一头雾水地望着飞龙，他没听懂飞龙话里的意思。  
飞龙没有解释的打算，他转而轻嘲，“你病好了以后为什么不来找我，三年多以前在游轮上又为什么不告诉我，还当着我的面选择了别人？三年多以后的今天你反倒重新回来找我，你是缺性伴侣吗？”  
面对飞龙的一连串提问，麻见又无奈地叹息了一声。“说出来觉得很难为情，我对你产生了嫉妒心和比较心。十年前遇到事情只会倚在我怀里哭的孩子，长成了一个有能力的、和我实力不相上下的领导者。我既欢喜自豪，又忍不住嫉妒。你发展的速度太快了，才几年不到，事业版图的扩张就超过了我。我从来不懈怠，你有的才能我都有，我还比你年长。这种失落感我不知道该怎么表达。接着我又意识到你不再需要我了，无论是感情还是事业。没有我在你的身边，你好像活得更加肆意，我就越来越没有再找你的必要。随着时间流逝，你扩张速度过快导致的风险逐一呈现。三年多以前，我发现你由于这份不需要存在的感情，做出了许多错误决策。我唯一还能为你做的，就是拆除这枚定时炸弹，全了我们曾经的情分。所以我什么都没说，也选择了一个那时看来恰当的对象。至于三年多以后重新回来找你，”他捏了捏飞龙的脸，“少用我半年前说过的话来调侃我，我就是想来找你，没有任何原因。虽然你已经不爱我了，但你对我说‘混血的都漂亮’。我想我是你喜欢的类型，接触久了，你应该会再次喜欢上我，我就决定把你拐回芝加哥了。”

这回轮到飞龙嗤笑了，“你倒是傲慢自大得很，说断就断，说重新开始就重新开始。”顿了一会，他问，“为什么是我，你不是喜欢生命力强的人吗？”  
“如果我不能独立，时刻依靠肯的庇护，我的结婚对象只能从有限的人里面挑选，而你，恰好符合成为哈里斯家族成员的各项要求。现在我开创新事业，你的个性经历完全达到了我的择偶条件，除了你，我还能选择谁？而且说到生命力强，哪一个又比得上从死亡边缘爬出来，重建了白蛇的你呢？我从第一次和你见面起，就喜欢你了。”  
飞龙面上不显，自己在心里腹诽：“你现在还不是要依靠肯的庇护。”停了半晌，他说：“你的这种喜欢是欣赏，是认同，不是心动。但是说实话，我很高兴听到你对我才能的肯定。”

麻见不置可否地抽回自己的左手，他往后坐了一点，又一次拉起飞龙的右手放在唇边。他低下头吻了吻，然后才抬起头笑道：“总觉得以我现在的年纪，说出上面的话感觉很不好意思。不过既然开了头，就索性一次性说完好了。十年前看到你哭，吻你的时候才发觉原来我是喜欢你的，我没想到我会喜欢上你，心动的那种喜欢。”  
“十年后呢？”  
“不知道，准备把你带回芝加哥的时候心动了吧。”  
“如果换成十年前白蛇解散的时候，一无所有的我应该达不到进入哈里斯家的标准。你说过，没有白蛇的我，什么也不是。”  
“所以如果你没有选择振兴白蛇，只能和我一起待在日本慢慢发展SION。”麻见不紧不慢地说。  
飞龙听完麻见的话，心一动。“你恨我吗？我用你做复仇的目标，还有了别人。”  
麻见轻轻地摇了摇头，“我只需要你活着，这是我的底线。”  
“我也要你好好地活着。记得，”飞龙一字一句地说，“只有我才能终结你的生命。”  
“遵命。”麻见轻笑道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、桥台，位于桥梁两端，支承桥梁上部结构并和路堤相衔接的构筑物。桥台上是有支座的，这个支座可以移动。因为热胀冷缩的原因，支座要计算位移量，否则就容易损坏。位移量的计算要考虑当地温差、钢筋混凝土的线膨胀系数、桥面车辆荷载制动力、桥墩竖向沉降等等。飞龙是知道有这么个事情， 具体计算方法他肯定不懂，但他抓住了支座可以移动这个点。 麻见也不懂，不过他根据这个名词大概猜出了飞龙的言下之意。飞龙就是在说，因为留有余地，所以我可以选择你，也可以选择别人 。麻见理所当然地装不下去破功了，他怎么可能让飞龙从南到北，位移量计算得无限大地随意挑选其他人。
> 
> 2、美国高中4年，从9到12年级。美国的社区服务是美国高中毕业的必要条件之一，也是申请大学的必须条件之一。
> 
> 3、在美国最受人尊重的职业是医生及律师，麻见在美国长大，所以虽然嫉妒阿利斯泰尔，却依然在和飞龙谈话的时候一直称呼阿利斯泰尔为芬尼克医生。
> 
> 4、鱼头对向客人----主人将鱼头指向客人，表示对客人的尊重。通常鱼头朝向桌上辈分最大、职务最高或者是酒量最大的人摆放，由他带头喝酒吃鱼。要是有人没等鱼头对着的人发话就抢先动筷子，会被人耻笑为不懂规矩或者没有见过大场面。
> 
> 5、投我以木瓜，报之以琼琚。---出自《诗经·国风·卫风·木瓜》，投我以木瓜，报之以琼琚。匪报也，永以为好也！你将木瓜投赠给我，我拿琼琚作为回报。不是为了答谢你，珍重情义永相好。琼琚是一种美玉。表明回报的东西价值要比受赠的东西大得多，不过这里礼物本身的价值并不重要，象征意义更加突出，体现了两人心心相印（爱情），精神契合（友情），表现的是对方对自己的情意的珍视，所以说“匪报也”。


	45. 那些掩埋在时光里的些微小事

科罗拉多洛基山  
飞龙坐在床尾看着卧室另一头七斗柜上放着的4/4阿玛蒂小提琴，盯了有一会儿功夫后，他坐着侧过身，对在站在床边低头翻拣东西的麻见说：“等我的肩膀好了，我拉小提琴给你听吧。”  
听到飞龙的话，麻见有一瞬间的怔愣。他停下挑拣东西的动作，抬起头朝飞龙笑。“好啊。”  
飞龙看到麻见笑得差不多咧开到耳边的嘴，也禁不住在脸上绽放出笑容。“那么高兴吗？可医生说我的肩膀完全好起来起码需要三四年时间。”  
麻见走到飞龙的身边坐下，左手握住飞龙的右手。“这有什么关系，我们要在一起生活一辈子呢。等我到八十岁了，七十三岁的你还要继续拉小提琴给我听。”  
飞龙握紧麻见的手，侧过脸对视上麻见盛满柔情蜜意的眼睛，“说好了，不准反悔。”

麻见望着飞龙那双熠熠发光的眼睛，扬了扬眉。“好像帕格尼尼 b小调第二小提琴协奏曲第三乐章只有泛音。泛音揉弦是出现在帕格尼尼 a小调第24首随想曲里吧。”  
“啊？”飞龙顿时呆住了，脸上的表情换成了疑惑。  
麻见也不出声提示，只是一个劲促狭地笑。  
飞龙微微皱起眉头想了半天，才一边恍然大悟地笑着摇摇头，一边带着满满惊讶的语气说：“你居然······”  
麻见抽出和飞龙紧握的左手，抬起来曲起食指，轻轻地在飞龙秀气的鼻尖上刮了一下。“小伙子不老实，十年前就会骗人了。”  
飞龙眼珠子滴溜溜地一转，“我那时就是逗逗你。”  
“嗯。”麻见可有可无地应了一声。他张开重新放下来的左手手指，接着穿过床上飞龙右手间的指缝，变成和飞龙十指相扣。

飞龙的眼睛里全是笑意，“你怎么知道的？”  
“我请人陪我去挑选小提琴的时候顺口问的。”  
“那把吗？”飞龙的视线转向七斗柜上的4/4阿玛蒂小提琴。  
麻见的视线同样也移向七斗柜上的4/4阿玛蒂小提琴，“是的。”  
“陪你去的是男士还是女士啊？”  
“一位男性长辈。”麻见对着转过脸来看着自己的飞龙眨了眨右眼，“我每年12月都会去听Daiku（大九），就是贝多芬第九交响曲，去的次数多了，自然就认识了乐团里的首席小提琴手。”  
“挺厉害的嘛。”飞龙笑道。  
“还行。来，看看还有什么想要带走的。”麻见拉着飞龙站起来。因为前段时间他生病，飞龙受伤，他就联系萨姆商量取消后继中东地区的路演。由于他们的基金已经募集到了800万美元，他们两人又都在医院，萨姆只好勉为其难地同意了。考虑到芝加哥和科罗拉多进入十月以后天气会逐渐变得寒冷，不适合飞龙养伤，距离基金的预定发行日又还有一段时间，他便游说飞龙，先去气温比较高的海外小岛休养一段时间，等基金发行日的那一天再回芝加哥的办公室，飞龙立刻想也没想地点头同意了。所以他们两个今天专门来科罗拉多挑几件上次小住随手留下来的、用得舒服的零碎物品。

“那张黑胶唱片是？”  
跟随着飞龙的视线，麻见松开飞龙的手，俯身把放在床上的黑胶唱片拿起来递到飞龙面前。  
“莫扎特d小调第二十钢琴协奏曲，”飞龙没有伸手接麻见递过来的黑胶唱片，而是双眼往下看，直接念出黑胶唱片上的字。念完后，他侧过头来对站在自己身旁的麻见说：“你知道吗？莫扎特的K466被称为悲剧协奏曲，还有个诨名是莫扎特的命运。贝多芬为这首K466创作过华彩乐段，也是他唯一演奏过的其他人创作的钢琴协奏曲。”  
麻见点点头，“大概知道一点，不过没有你懂的这么多。”他顿了顿，问，“你喜欢莫扎特吗？”  
“还好吧，我以前收集了很多莫扎特的黑胶唱片。”  
麻见的嘴角往上一勾，“我也是。”

八年前，东京都。  
“先生，刘飞龙又花高价购买了一批莫扎特的黑胶唱片。”收到叶传来的新讯息，麻见沉思了好一会。“莫扎特吗？既然他喜欢，那我也买一批唱片好了。”他自言自语的说。  
“莱斯特，你小时候有基础，现在这个年纪重新学钢琴自然也是没有问题。不过你要想完美地演奏出李斯特的La Campanella（钟），恐怕还需要好好练十年。当然，这是建立在你坚持每天弹奏三个小时的基础上。”  
麻见面带犹疑地望着自己小时候的钢琴启蒙老师。“需要练习这么长时间吗？我记得母亲弹奏它时很轻松的样子。”  
年迈的钢琴教师一脸骄傲地回答：“你的母亲哈里斯夫人是我教导过的最有天赋的学生。你第一次在我面前弹奏钢琴的时候，我就看出来你完全继承了你母亲的天赋。”说到这里，他的表情突然变得痛心无比，“可惜你小时候一点都不喜欢钢琴。你的母亲告诉我，她之所以帮你取名莱斯特，就是期望有一天你能够成为才华横溢的钢琴演奏家。我被她的殷切希望打动，才会答应她的邀请专门去美国帮你开蒙，结果，唉。你现在燃起对钢琴的兴趣，我很高兴，可惜······”  
麻见禁不住别过脸去，他不用猜就知道自己的钢琴老师接下去会继续说什么。他小时候就很怵这位老师喋喋不休的功力，每当这位受人尊重的长者开始说教个不停，他就有种想赶紧拔腿逃跑的冲动，后来他终于如愿以偿。其实他不是不喜欢钢琴，只是比起坐在那里动也不能动地规矩练琴，他更加喜欢可以随意跑跳的户外活动而已。

“你放心，莱斯特，你是有天赋的人，我保证一定让你轻松弹奏出La Campanella，只要你严格按照我的要求去做。”曾经师从名师的钢琴教师下定了决心，他绝对不会让任何一个真心热爱钢琴的学生畏惧没有发生的未来。作为老师，他只担心学生没有热情没有意愿，只要有意愿，一切困难都可以想办法克服。  
麻见不由得用手轻抚额头，自己启蒙老师身上闪现的教导之心令他深深感到了为难。如果弹奏La Campanella的要求那么高，他也不是非要去挑战高难度不可。他转回脸用商量的语气说：“您知道我现在杂事挺多的，可能做不到每天花三个小时时间练习。不如我先尝试点简单的，譬如莫扎特A大调第十一号钢琴奏鸣曲第三乐章（土耳其进行曲），这样我偶尔和人四手联弹，也不至于浪费了您的一番悉心教导。您看，可行吗？”  
年迈的钢琴教师望着麻见脸上小心翼翼的笑容，沉默了片刻，最后他无奈地点了点头。虽然他心里确实感觉可惜，却明白他的学生说的都是实情。他不能要求一个成年人像小孩一样拥有那么多整段空白的学习时间，尤其是作为一个企业的决策人，更不可能抽出大段空闲时间。想到这里，他又惋惜又释然地说：“嗯，以你的事业为重，只要你尽量每天抽出一点时间来练习，我相信你很快就会有进步的。对了，说起四手联弹，我记得你母亲最喜欢的是勃拉姆斯的匈牙利舞曲第五号，你有机会也试着练习一下吧。 ”  
“好的。”麻见毫不犹豫地开口答应。自己的钢琴启蒙老师说得没错，莉莎以前最喜欢和尼尔一起弹奏匈牙利舞曲第五号。

“我不像你，你是真心喜欢莫扎特。我收集莫扎特的黑胶唱片主要是为了小陶，我看过研究报道，小孩子多听莫扎特的音乐会变得更加聪明。”  
“为什么说我真心喜欢莫扎特，你是在拐着弯地夸我聪明吗？”  
飞龙看麻见一副求人夸奖的模样，不禁微微一笑，“是，你最聪明了。”  
“你还没解释为什么会说我真心喜欢莫扎特呢？”麻见不依不饶。  
“因为你不但听莫扎特，莫扎特的土耳其进行曲你还弹得非常不错。”飞龙一点也不吝啬自己的夸奖。  
“那你喜欢和我在一起四手联弹吗？你答应过我要和我一起练习土耳其进行曲的。”  
“呃，”飞龙收敛起笑容。沉吟片刻之后，他有些犹豫地说，“那个，我说实话你不能生气。”  
“我不生气，你说。”麻见看到飞龙脸上大写的踟蹰，心紧张得“咚咚”加速跳得特别响。飞龙该不会是反悔了吧，他心想，毕竟当时是他故意示弱，半强迫半哄着飞龙答应的。他曾经想过要弹奏李斯特的炫技作品钟（La Campanella），来应和飞龙拉的帕格尼尼的炫技作品钟声回旋曲（b小调第二小提琴协奏曲第三乐章） ，但显然以他的能力他无法做到，所以他把目光转向了飞龙喜欢的莫扎特。他一个人默默练习了好多年，就为了有一天能够和飞龙心灵相通地弹奏同一首乐曲。可目前看来，这个愿望他似乎是实现不了了。  
“就是，”飞龙缓了缓，索性一口气说出来，“比起弹奏莫扎特的土耳其进行曲，我个人更喜欢和你一起四手联弹勃拉姆斯的匈牙利舞曲第五号。”

麻见突然高兴地笑出声来，他把自己手里的黑胶唱片随手丢在床上，然后左手再一次紧紧握住飞龙的右手。“我相信莉莎她一定很喜欢你。”  
“嗯？”飞龙被麻见的话弄得丈二和尚摸不着头脑。  
“Be yourself（做你自己）。Especially， do not feign affection（特别是，不要假装爱）。Neither be cynical about love（也不要对爱不屑一顾）；for in the face of all aridity and disenchantment（因为在贫瘠和令人失望的表面之下），it is as perennial as the grass（爱如野草生长绵绵不绝）。这是莉莎以前经常对我和尼尔说的。”  
飞龙眼神柔和地看着麻见的眼睛，“我听过这些句子，它们出自于马克斯·埃尔曼的《Desiderata》。”  
“飞龙，以我母亲莉莎的名义发誓，我爱你。”麻见郑重其事地说。  
飞龙脸上的表情刹那间变得严肃异常，“麻见隆一，莱斯特·哈里斯，我以我养父的名义发誓，我也爱你。”  
麻见“唉”地大声叹了一口气，“你的身体什么时候才好啊？”  
飞龙被麻见哀怨的语气逗笑了，“我也不知道，我们华语说，伤筋动骨一百天，估计至少还要两个月我才能稍微进行一点小运动。”看到麻见丧气的模样，他眉眼弯弯地往下扯了扯两个人紧握的手，“要不然我们再要一对双胞胎儿子吧。一个长相随你的儿子一定很好玩。”  
麻见身上的颓废之气瞬间消失殆尽，“好”他中气十足地大声应道。前几年每逢樱花绽放的时候，桐岛总劝他出去走走，他都不愿意。如果飞龙不在，那满园春色，繁花似锦又有什么意思？可如今飞龙和他并肩站在一起，即使对面山顶白雪皑皑，他依然觉得心底温暖如春。他和飞龙在舞会上跳了第一支舞，然后他们各自和其他人翩翩起舞。舞会即将结束时，他们走回彼此面前，共同跳起最后一支舞。

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、华彩乐段，通俗来讲就是我们说的炫技环节。由演奏者独奏，充分展示其乐器技巧的一个段落。  
> 2、2020年是贝多芬诞辰250周年，仅以本章提及的贝九及22章出现的Ode an die Freude（欢乐颂）片段，向贝多芬致敬。


	46. 后记：相关资料设定及隐藏细节说明

1、2019年我曾经看到一篇报道，说由于气候变暖北极熊会逐渐灭绝，后来有辟谣证明这是假的，不过在当时这点成为了《炙焰》的灵感来源。因此芝加哥动物园里的北极熊馆一开始就被选定为麻见的告白地点。

“满目山河空念远，不如怜取眼前人。”这句诗同样也是用于映衬这一点。满目山河空念远----远方的那个人麻见说的是阿利斯泰尔·芬尼克，不如怜取眼前人----现在才是值得珍惜的，现在可以改变未来。

所以，整个故事发生在2019年。

  
2、其实作为以欢乐轻松见长的同人来说，这篇故事探讨的主题内容有点过于深了，但我想尝试一下如果把麻见和飞龙放在符合逻辑的环境里，他们两个人最后能碰撞出什么样的精神火花，他们彼此又会走到哪一步。所以在选择麻见和飞龙重逢的地点时，我做了一点设计。

飞龙之所以会在热带地区读书，完全是因为他和米海尔在一起时呆的地方是气候寒冷的俄罗斯，分手后他找气候相反、洒满阳光的温暖的地方属于人的逃避心理及本性。

麻见会突然出现，也同样是因为人的本性。他在将近两年的时间里，彻底失去了昔日仰慕他关注他的飞龙的所有信息。这个失去对他来说是意料之外的事件，毕竟他也曾经时刻关注着飞龙的信息，在他的印象里，飞龙永远处在他触手可及的地方，只要他愿意，他随时可以见到飞龙，但现在飞龙却渺无音讯了，他想见而不得。随着时间日益增长，骤然失去的不甘心会让他在生活的空暇里一遍又一遍地回想起飞龙。回忆沉淀累积到一定程度之后，在突然得知飞龙信息的那一刻，他会情感爆发地迫不急待地跑去飞龙出现的地点。

  
3、麻见和飞龙重逢那天飞龙其实是逃课到自己的别墅区，他的别墅是靠近高尔夫球场的崖边别墅，与之对应的是肯和麻见的别墅，也都是在高尔夫球场附近的小区内。至于麻见和飞龙见面不久就有深入接触，和他们许久没见两人都有改变有关，也和天气炎热两人身上衣服单薄有关。深夜无人的山顶发生点什么再正常不过了。

而把时间点选择在两年之后，则是因为两年正好是两个人交往之后情感转折的重要时间节点。要么两个人感情加深步入到下一个阶段，要么两个人诸多问题解决不了，感情彻底消磨殆尽。

  
4、卡玛拉·哈里斯（Kamala Harris），民主党，即将成为美国历史上首位兼亚裔、黑人、女性三大标签于一身的副总统。正巧本故事中麻见家族的姓氏也是哈里斯（Harris），看上去这是一个很有趣的巧合，如果在平行世界里，也许麻见的女儿/儿子有朝一日也会竞选总统吧。

  
5、芝加哥是黑帮之城，有子承父业的政治传统，戴利家族统治了芝加哥长达43年之久。华裔居民是芝加哥第三大族裔群体，也是增长最快的族裔。根据芝加哥倡导者网(Chicago Advocate)2015年的报道，“过去10年芝加哥人口增加了将近25%。得益于人口激增，芝加哥华埠的餐饮业获得成功，并进一步发展。芝加哥的华埠居民人口膨胀，地域也有所扩张，目前的趋势会使华埠得以保留其文化身份认同和持续扩张。大多数芝加哥华裔新移民的家人都居住在华埠，这些新移民中很大一部分是说普通话的年轻人。使华埠进一步世界化的因素是那些年轻的华裔专业人士回到华埠社区。”

  
6、伊利诺伊州允许第三方辅助生殖存在，并且相关立法相对于美国其他地区较为完善。换句话说，伊利诺伊州代孕合法。伊利诺伊州对待同性恋立场温和，2019年芝加哥诞生了史上首位非裔女同性恋市长。

  
7、麻见的祖父是生长于芝加哥南部的黑帮头目，肯娶的第一任妻子是芝加哥市财长的女儿，生下了儿子巴兹尔。当时芝加哥市财长是爱尔兰裔的戴利家族成员，他的妻子是苏格兰人，从家族血统上来说，属于英国女王的亲戚。因此巴兹尔拥有贵族血统。

麻见母亲出生于日本世家，麻见家曾经是华族，曾在京都拥有住所，后本家全部迁往东京，至今在京都御三家的俵屋仍拥有特定房间，以备家族成员出行入住。麻见同样自带贵族血统。

8、美国众议院有435名议员，每个州的众议员数量根据人口确定，大约50万人选出1名，任期为2年；参议院有100名议员，50个州各2名，与人口基数无关，任期为6年。民主党人在众议院内占据多数席位，而共和党人则在参议院内占据多数席位。

美国国会每两年选举一次，众议院全部换选，参议院则有三分之一换选。此外，若有议员因特殊原因提前卸任，其所在的州还将举行特别选举。国会每两届选举中有一次和总统大选同时进行，而另外一次选举发生在总统任期中间。2020年参议院有35个席位进行重新选举，其中共和党23个，民主党12个（伊利诺伊州民主党参议员换选）。国会选举也分为初选和终选两个阶段，初选为各州的两党根据选民投票情况确定议员候选人；终选为全体选民投票，时间与总统大选同在2020年11月3日。国会议员由全体选民投票直接产生。由于国会议员没有任届限制，连选连任的现象非常普遍。据统计，国会议员连续当选5-9次的人数占总数的30%以上，连续当选10次以上的人数占15%左右。

民主党是左翼政党，党色是蓝色，党符号驴。民主党是改革性质浓厚点的政党，政策比较偏向中产阶级，重视福利和公平，推动改革。民主党城市力量较强，主要支持者是工会和知识分子，及社会边缘化势力如移民、 女权主义、少数族群、同性恋团体等。

共和党是右翼政党，党色是红色，党符号大象，代表的是大资本家的利益，政策比较容易被利益集团所左右，是保守性政党。

2018年11月6日中期选举，伊利诺伊州彻底变深蓝。随着民主党派州长的产生，伊州议会、州长、最高法院的三权分立架构全部由民主党派获得控制权。芝加哥北郊的湖郡（Lake County）作为富豪扎堆的地区，在州长选举的富豪对决中，湖郡出现最明显的深蓝化趋势。

  
9、肯曾经是众议员，所以，肯全家包括麻见都是民主党。巴兹尔原来准备竞选众议员，后来换成肯竞选参议员。麻见得以长大依赖于日本80年代的经济泡沫，他的母亲和弟弟在日本进入萧条时期后被暗杀，因此肯的家族成员现阶段并不欢迎秋仁。相反，肯现任妻子珍妮的上位和飞龙受欢迎则是由于华裔移民的增多以及中国的发展。同时，肯希望通过展现麻见和飞龙的恋人关系争取更高的得票率。

  
10、本故事所有关于性交的描写均是在真实的基础上，加以部分夸张构建而成。第一手资料来源于闺蜜澳洲的表哥及他的金发同性伴侣。

11、库珀产业公司价值评估，哈佛商学院案例号274-116，描述库珀产业公司收购尼克森费尔公司的一些经过。库珀产业公司首次提出收购尼克森费尔公司时遭到了拒绝，等柏特公司与VLN公司争斗收购尼克森费尔公司的过程中，库珀产业公司迎来了第二次机遇。

12、美国的法学院是政坛权贵的摇篮，讼而优则仕；美国商学院同样盛产政要，商而优则仕。肯的家族实行长子继承制，长女没有继承权，所以麻见的哥哥巴兹尔，侄子丹尼尔注定要接管家族企业并且步入政坛。巴兹尔毕业于法学院，他的妻子艾玛同样毕业于法学院。丹尼尔的目标是麻见毕业的耶鲁，为此他加重筹码成为曲棍球运动员，想利用体育特长生的身份及捐款进入耶鲁。

麻见认为肯在任期内树立了太多政敌，以及忙于竞选连任众议员，疏于管理属下，才导致了他的母亲莉莎、弟弟尼尔车祸身亡，因此他很排斥踏入政界，这也是他和前任未婚妻黛西理念不同，各分东西的根本原因。

SION利润不如从前，肯才会召集麻见回家。麻见作为一个有野心且长期做一把手的人，是不会甘心回归家族做兄长巴兹尔的副手的。西北大学凯洛格商学院(KGSM)是美国公认的最好的商学院之一，曾在1985年被《华尔街日报》评为全美最好的商学院，并在1988年、1990年和1992年三次被《商业周刊》评为全美商学院第一。凯洛格商学院的MBA项目规模也是世界最大的之一，每年录取1200名左右学生。

美国竞选都需要筹集政治捐款，顶级富豪除外。伊利诺伊州现任州长普利茨科（J.B. Prizker），凯悦酒店(Hyatt Hotel)产业的继承人之一，2018年全美富人排行榜排名第251位，2018年曾自掏腰包1.465亿美元竞选州长。伊利诺伊州前任州长朗纳（Bruce Rauner），2018年竞选连任时也曾自掏腰包5000万美元，同时兼有其坚定支持者伊州首富格里芬（Ken Griffin）为他捐赠的2250万美元作为竞选费用。

伊州首富格里芬（Ken Griffin）是Citadel对冲基金公司创办人，伊州前任州长郎纳（Bruce Rauner）也是一家私募基金公司创办人，在其担任州长之前就已经是亿万富豪。金融大鳄索罗斯是民主党的精神领袖。在此基础上，毕业于凯洛格商学院的麻见认为成立对冲基金是他既能利用家族资源独立，又能掌握较大话语权的最佳解决困境办法。

13、麻见和飞龙在本故事刚开始时发生的所有一切，在他们彼此看来不过是一场天时地利人和的艳遇而已。麻见在到达飞龙所在地的机场时，按捺不住的冲动情绪就冷静下来了。所以他选择立刻执行方案B，第一时间联系上桑托的竞争对手加里（Garry），和加里商量合作。谈到晚上完成合作意向书草签之后，他才抽出空和飞龙见面。

至于麻见事后的殷勤，则完全是由于他感觉和飞龙在身体上相当合得来，他愿意发挥绅士的品格来延长艳遇的时间。他甚至可以为了一时的欢愉妥协，例如，粥的含糖量高，保持身材时要少吃。他准备的食物是水煮鸡蛋和水蒸牛肉，但他为了照顾飞龙的习惯特意熬了粥。

14、虽然麻见有成立对冲基金的打算，偶然发现飞龙追信风时，他也只是一闪而过“好巧，真不愧是生存能力强、敏锐度高的家伙。”这类的想法，但在当时他并没有准备要把飞龙拐走，直到听到飞龙无意间说出喜欢混血。

麻见在心底对飞龙的评价很高，飞龙对混血血统的喜爱令他有隐晦的被认同感。他曾有意无意地提及“混血”这个词来观察飞龙的反应。在确定飞龙的确真心喜欢混血之后，内心获得抚慰的麻见一改初衷，决心把和他性生活和谐、对他事业发展有帮助的飞龙从艳遇对象升级为情人，带回芝加哥。

下定这个决心对麻见来说是件不容易的事情。毕竟在重逢当天，他和飞龙已经在山顶上互相暗自确认了一个事实，他们对彼此早已没有了爱意，剩下的只有不甘心。因此最初即使麻见和飞龙两个人玩得很愉快，麻见也没有放弃顺手利用飞龙，邀请飞龙参加桑托的早午餐会，拿飞龙当饵，将计就计地引出米海尔父亲老阿鲁巴托夫计划的执行者。他唯一做的比较好的仅仅只是同意飞龙有一个晚上在上面，要不是触碰到过往，飞龙的反应太过强烈，前一天晚上他还不打算节制自己。

腿和脚是人身体最诚实的部分，它们能反映出人内心深处真正的想法。桐岛从车后视镜里看到飞龙把腿搭在麻见腿上的时候，他就知道麻见和飞龙两个人已经发生过关系了。麻见在第7章诱导飞龙的时候，先是“把椅子往前挪了一点，双腿膝盖和飞龙的双腿膝盖相抵”，用腿部接触的方法拉近两人心理之间的距离。然后他“双腿突然张得更开，身体往前坐了一点，顺势把飞龙的双条小腿夹在他双腿之间”，这样他和飞龙两个人的腿部相贴，令飞龙从心理上感觉彼此之间的隔阂消失，产生两个人感情异常靠近，对方是可以信赖，能够放下心防说实话的人的错觉。到第37章，麻见和飞龙真正感情融洽订婚之后，麻见听到飞龙不经意地称赞话语，心里熨烫得“在餐桌下用腿贴着飞龙的腿”，飞龙则非常习惯地“腿没有移开”。

为了成功把飞龙拐回芝加哥，麻见对飞龙说了“我是你喜欢的漂亮的混血“这句话，他想强调他是符合飞龙愿意付出的范畴，同时他保持目光长久盯视以示坦诚。“过了好一会儿······麻见还是一副诚恳的样子回望着他。”其实在实际操作中，目光长久盯视恰恰说明此人在说谎。麻见知道他的行为错漏百出，但他想赌，赌飞龙对他还有一丝不舍得，因为在这之前飞龙说了一个很蹩脚的反对理由----“你想问我借钱？”。理由千千万万，唯独这个不可能，所以麻见赌赢了。飞龙掩埋在心底最深处的一丝感情让他回握住了麻见伸过来的手，他就像库珀产业公司一样，迎来了他的第二次机遇，他抓住了这次机遇，最终他得到了他曾经最想得到的人。

15、飞龙的身家约7亿美元（含5亿美元银行存款），他没有拿养父刘留给他的赌场授权书，他购买的艺术珍藏品在焰燕回归白蛇以后也来不及拍卖和带走。麻见的身家约30亿美元（含可继承的15亿美元），他在第7章对飞龙没有完全说实话，15亿美元是他可以从肯那里分得的公司股份折算出来的财产。从18岁开始他每月能从哈里斯家族基金领取200万美元。麻见是肯仅有的两个儿子之一，他的祖父是黑帮头目，家族基金很早以前就有上百亿美元了，在保持平均投资回报率超过8%的情况下，哈里斯家的家族基金不但跑赢了通货膨胀，没有缩水，还在逐年增长中。就是有这样的底气肯才能娶得到戴利家族的女儿和日本华族的后代。巴兹尔和麻见年少轻狂时都挥霍过不少金钱。相同的，飞龙也隐藏了实情，说自己“只有几百万美金”。

家族基金可以在基金会的层面按照规则处理，直到完全剥夺不肖子孙在基金会里的权力。麻见犯了错误，肯就让麻见“有一年时间都不能从基金里拿钱”。

16、凯洛格商学院的课程设置分为三种：全日制课程、非全日制课程及在职管理班课程。全日制课程每年招收新生，学制为两年，共六个学期(本科为商学背景的学生可选择用四学期修完)；非全日制课程在晚间上课，完成学业大约需两年半至五年；在职管理班开展在职MBA、EMBA和EDP课程，周末授课，对象为已有至少十年工作经验的在职管理者，学制也为两年。非全日制课程与在职管理班课程一样，授课地点为位于芝加哥市中心的凯洛格商学院分部。本故事中麻见不同意飞龙读全日制课程，只允许飞龙在非全日制课程及在职管理班课程中二选一，如果飞龙愿意读书，麻见会帮助飞龙解决入学问题。飞龙后来没说，麻见也偷偷帮飞龙把狩猎执照和钓鱼证都办好了。

17、麻见家和部分美国家庭一样，晚饭一定要吃完甜点才觉得已经吃完了饭，才觉得满足。飞龙出于常识，第一次去麻见家做客时，专门带了红酒和甜点。麻见一开始并不愿意带飞龙回家，他还没有打算让飞龙介入到他的原生家庭中，可惜肯和巴兹尔不会让他逃避。作为潜意识里对肯的反抗，麻见在飞龙准备礼物的过程中一直冷眼旁观，没有提示飞龙家里的晚餐习惯。飞龙是凭借以前对麻见的了解及察言观色揣测出麻见无意识间展现出来的喜好。

在麻见看来，飞龙愿意花心思琢磨他的喜好，就是付出；飞龙付出的逻辑正确，准确选择了他唯一不讨厌的甜点，就是意外之喜。所以飞龙看到“对面坐着的麻见突然笑了，甚至连眼底都渗出了笑意。”飞龙观察细致、善于推断这点在麻见心里是有加分的。

当麻见看到肯给飞龙的家人专线号码时，他开始慎重思考要不要把飞龙从情人提升为伴侣。麻见自然更愿意和飞龙自由进展，而不是被肯强迫与飞龙发展。但麻见从以往的经验中得知肯眼光毒辣，做出的决策失误性很少。而在“Old money”教育下长大的麻见，也深知享受了权利就要履行义务，他的伴侣选择范围实际上只比巴兹尔广了一点。从各方面看来，十年前就认识的飞龙确实属于最出类拔萃的那一小撮之一。

在麻见做出决定之前，他又一次故意试探了飞龙，他邀请飞龙和他一起闲逛。飞龙表现出来的安静、乖巧、信任，让麻见心里对飞龙再次加分。既然飞龙符合他对伴侣的基本要求，他就直白告诉飞龙肯的打算。在听到飞龙说出“肯觉得我长得像尼尔。”这句话之后，麻见突然意识到肯对飞龙的接纳，除了利用，还有一小部分是对他的变相补偿。虽然他没有了母亲和弟弟，却拥有了来自东方的优秀伴侣。至此麻见心底最后的一丝别扭也消失了。因此飞龙看到了麻见“眼神里赤裸裸的侵占”，“感觉到握着他手的麻见手正在冒汗”，听到麻见对他说“如果对象是你，我愿意弄假成真。”、“我会保护你，你别担心。”。当然在这里，麻见还没有爱上飞龙，他对飞龙只有心动和轻微喜欢，他这么做更大的原因是由于契约精神，飞龙身为他的准伴侣有资格享受他的保护和照顾。

18、如同飞龙一直在观察肯一样，肯也一直在默默观察飞龙。飞龙得体的用餐礼仪获得了肯的点头。旁观者清，当局者迷。当看到自己的儿子莱斯特（麻见）“笑得略微有点低头”，而坐在自己儿子对面的飞龙反应是“独自思索”时，人老成精的肯就知道麻见和飞龙旧情未了了。

肯和飞龙单独聊天，飞龙没有顺着杆子往上爬为自己争取利益，唯一说出来的话也只是为了莱斯特（麻见）的错误开脱，肯心里对飞龙的评价就更高了。从十年前自己的儿子莱斯特（麻见）在香港出现失误开始，飞龙就正式进入了他的视线，他一路关注着飞龙从低谷崛起直至败于亲情。他欣赏飞龙的能力，也肯定飞龙的共情心，况且像巴兹尔告诉他的一样，莱斯特（麻见）对飞龙极为尊重，向他们介绍飞龙时，说的是“刘飞龙”而不是“飞龙·刘”。在国外，称呼别人的姓表示尊重。所以在他预判莱斯特（麻见）和飞龙可能有发展的情况下，他愿意先对飞龙表示善意。于是飞龙得到了肯的家人专线号码。

麻见联合巴兹尔给老霍根教训并没有隐瞒肯，事后肯既为了自己也为了麻见，亲自打电话给霍根，以此表达他对自己儿子莱斯特（麻见）及其好朋友飞龙的维护之意；在女友珍妮及早午餐会的参与者们面前，他表现出了对飞龙的接纳与喜欢，直接邀请飞龙参加他的家庭聚会；对于莱斯特（麻见）随身带枪械不以为意，反而告知麻见和飞龙“这里都是自己人，不用担心。”，提示他们两个可以放心玩；最后他在自己的婚礼上把新娘的袜带抛给了飞龙，向所有人高调表明他的态度，自己儿子莱斯特（麻见）对飞龙的追求，他乐见其成。美国婚礼上，袜带的意义和新娘的捧花一样，新郎把新娘腿上的袜带取下来丢给单身的男性，接到花束和袜带的人就会被认为是下一个结婚的人。在飞龙取得白蛇美国分部控制权，和巴兹尔达成合作意向的时候，肯的前期投资终于获得了丰厚回报。

19、十年前麻见在科罗拉多被自己的好朋友本问到飞龙时，他的回答是以示尊重地、姓在前名在后地念出“刘飞龙”的名字；十年后在摩根士丹利资本引导业务负责人萨姆· 詹垂面前，他依然姓在前名在后地介绍飞龙。因此在所有人看来，麻见对飞龙是非常尊重的。

飞龙在对麻见的前任未婚妻黛西和《欧洲对冲基金》的记者戴维·康提做自我介绍时，说的是“飞龙·刘”。唯一一次态度稍微强硬地介绍自己是“刘飞龙”，是在他面对黑田时。他能感觉出黑田对他没有善意，并且黑田很可能会是自己的情敌。所以在黑田对他暗暗挑衅之后，他回敬了黑田一句，但即便如此，他仍然给了黑田一个可以随时麻烦他和麻见的承诺，用来答谢黑田对麻见的照顾。

20、巴兹尔做封面的那期全球总裁杂志，现实里印在上面的是一位非常帅气的总裁，据说他曾经上过美国脱口秀节目。

21、男士穿西服套装一般要求配针扣皮带，所以飞龙去酒吧喝醉被麻见解开皮带，“感觉到腰胯间突然被勒紧然后立刻又被松开”。“飞龙少爷，左边还是右边？”老埃文问的是飞龙的小兄弟平常习惯放左边还是右边，他好在缝裤线的时候根据飞龙的习惯稍微缝偏移一点。

22、麻见帮飞龙定制的是美式塔士多礼服。美式塔士多款式上采用单排一粒扣青果领，搭配卡玛绉饰带（即腰封）。衬衫选择翼领（或企领）礼服衬衫（要求法式袖）。领结花色要和卡玛绉饰带（腰封）相统一，材质真丝，最好手打。口袋巾白色，必须真丝。礼服扣要和袖扣材质相似。

麻见和飞龙的礼服颜色是午夜蓝，午夜蓝代表冷静与智慧，能令穿着此颜色的男士传达出一种独特而稳重的魅力。飞龙选择的礼服衬衫是翼领，翼领配法式单叠袖及硬衬前胸。黑色表示顶级、尊贵，飞龙的礼服扣是黑玛瑙，麻见就送飞龙黑玛瑙袖链。因为飞龙的腰封是黑色，所以飞龙的领结也是黑色，试装的时候他是自己手打。

口袋巾有一字折法、角锥折法、两角折法、三角折法、自然皱褶折法等。由于定制礼服配的是白色真丝口袋巾，飞龙就选择了一字折法。一字折法这种低调的折叠方式几乎可以出席任何场合，无论时髦还是正式，永远出不了错。虽然飞龙真正的性格比较急躁，但是在正式场合遵守社交礼仪也是他的一贯作风，更何况他在领导地位上磨炼多年。原著中也有说明，飞龙只有在面对麻见时会有稍许失态行为。在这里，飞龙选择口袋巾一字折法，显得气质沉稳不跳脱，和他平时不爱出风头的做法趋于一致，他深知“今天的主角是肯和珍妮，我只是宾客。”。飞龙的反应完全在麻见预料当中，飞龙掌管白蛇的时候就很少出现在人前。这也就是为什么在凡尔赛宫里，麻见会说出“毕竟在营造稀缺价值这一点上，你一向表现得异常优秀。”这句话的原因。

23、麻见故意叫桐岛先去科罗拉多把景德镇出产的56头骨瓷餐具带出来，然后他和飞龙再带着这套餐具回科罗拉多的。麻见这样做的目的是为了照顾飞龙的脸面，别人看起来这套餐具就是飞龙专门在芝加哥购买，用来送给肯的结婚礼物。肯自然看出来了，所以才会要求麻见“我还希望你再送我一份合同”。

24、位置越高的人为人越和善越不会轻易得罪人。飞龙即使退下白蛇首领位置了，带到学校的衣服精简，陪麻见出席桑托早午餐会时，还是下意识地戴了巴拿马帽，穿了百慕大裤。他的这身装扮只要换双鞋套件西装出席一般场合，也不会失礼。可他本性高傲，桑托只是他曾经部下的合作对象，他才会为了追求心理愉悦穿拖鞋。

麻见深知飞龙为人注重礼仪，飞龙一个人时绝不会带必须别人帮忙才能戴上的袖链，所以料定飞龙不会拒绝他送的袖链。

麻见先通过门时，“站在门边，扶着门等飞龙通过。”，等飞龙走过去轻声道谢之后，他条件反射地回答“乐意为你效劳。”。这里就是麻见无意间表现出来的、他曾经受过的基础礼仪教导。

25、麻见虽然在别人面前表现出尊重飞龙的样子，但和飞龙单独相处时，还是忍不住对飞龙实行一紧一松的精神控制。为了让飞龙牢记这是在芝加哥，在他的地盘，他曾经连续三天让飞龙吃深盘披萨，这是紧；飞龙提出异议之后，他接连换口味，让飞龙心情舒畅，这是松；把飞龙绑上战车，让飞龙参与甄别股票、夜跑、和自己练习四手联弹造成两人一致性的氛围，是紧；替飞龙准备肯的婚礼贺礼，不强迫飞龙，温水煮青蛙是松。直到麻见提出两人订婚被飞龙拒绝，他才真正开始反省他原来错误的做法。

26、麻见和飞龙到达芝加哥的时间是5月，已经不适合去Vail（范尔滑雪场）滑雪了。飞龙滑黑道，麻见滑钻石道。

27、麻见在科罗拉多给飞龙的手枪应该是M1911。M1911发射45ACP 口径弹药。.45ACP子弹停止作用巨大，一枪就能打死野猪，但停止力大、杀伤力大往往意味着穿透力不强，口径大收到的空气阻力大，射速会减小，.45ACP子弹的射速只有220M/S左右，所以.45ACP子弹在200m无法穿透防弹衣。.45ACP弹药大，因此弹匣容弹量小，只能装10-13发，更适合微声手枪发射。实际上9mm远远比.45ACP流行的多。美军做过.45ACP和9mm巴拉贝鲁姆手枪弹对生动目标的停止作用实验。当时的实验结果证明：一般情况下，仅用6发.45ACP手枪弹就使一匹活马倒地毙命，而用9mm巴拉贝鲁姆弹朝另一匹马的同一位置射击时，连续发射12发弹后，仍未能使马匹倒地。

所以飞龙说“弹匣容量小，穿透力不强，我们两个用起来也不顺手。”时，麻见的解释是“就是要不顺手，这个是用来随便防身用的”，用于“防熊”。

28、全球只有不到2%的人的发色是红色，学名姜发。他们拥有红色或姜黄色头发，通常肤色苍白带有雀斑，人体内黑色素含量很低，瞳色较浅。苏格兰拥有13%的红头发的人，是世界上比例最高的。因此，苏格兰贵族乔治·芬尼克刚出场时，飞龙看到乔治有一头偏褐色的红头发，以及一双浅蓝色的眼睛。

虽然姜发人稀少，其实在国外，拥有红头发的人，特别是男孩是很受歧视的，有的幼年时期在学校里甚至会因红头发而遭到霸凌。这是因为欧美文化中对姜发一直存有偏见，最著名的一种说法是“姜发人没有灵魂”，并且圣经里面犹大就是姜发人——而他出卖了耶稣。即使在现代社会，姜发人也被很多人认为长相粗鄙、脾气古怪、性方面需求过盛。

红头发在英国也是受歧视的对象，这是因为英国最早的原住民就是红头发，是北欧雅利安的一支变种，后来被盎格鲁人和撒克逊人征服，又被罗马人征服……红发的雅利安人成为了被征服的对象，当然就是二等公民了，自然也是被嘲笑和被侮辱的对象，所以一直被歧视。

现代社会用“Ginger”来称呼红发男性，嘲笑其精力旺盛、为人庸俗。所以在飞龙对阿利斯泰尔表示疑问----绅士通常不用工作时，阿利斯泰尔的回答是“因为我们是红头发。”，是“Ginger head（生姜头）”。飞龙八年以后和阿利斯泰尔重逢，阿利斯泰尔轻松问出“有我那么精力旺盛吗?”，飞龙才会“从眼睛里透出欣慰。”，才会有后面的感慨----“他记得以前的阿利斯泰尔偶尔会因为他的一头红发情绪波动，但现在显然不会了，而且还能毫不在意地用人们的刻板印象开自己的玩笑，居移气养移体，或者换句话说，权力真是个好东西，可以让一个心底深处自卑的人变得豁然开朗。”

29、乔治和阿利斯泰尔受的是典型英国贵族教育，乔治表现在以血统为荣，看不起爱尔兰人。阿利斯泰尔的表现就更加明显了，他坚持要小陶练习骑马，每天准时下午茶，使用骨瓷茶具，谈论莎士比亚的十四行诗。英国的贵族们通常羞耻于谈钱，阿利斯泰尔对飞龙说到钱时，“停顿了一会不好意思地接着往下说‘筹钱’。”

芬尼克家是英国老贵族，奉行长子继承制。长子乔治是功用性的，肩负承担是他的职责，相对来说次子阿利斯泰尔的生活就轻松很多，他在私生活上要比乔治更放浪形骸。阿利斯泰尔身上的优点也很明显，他为人圆滑变通，与时俱进。他平时的习惯是先早餐再洗漱，但在飞龙来探望他的时候，他按照他所了解到的华人生活习惯先洗漱再早餐，以此在飞龙心里留下他和飞龙生活习惯相仿的印象。八年后他能坦然地用马克杯泡茶包喝下午茶，就像他八年前能取代长兄乔治联姻统领家族。

30、据说苏格兰人有以下典型特征：坚韧，倔强，强悍，不屈不挠，痛恨一切华而不实的生活方式，简朴到吝啬，工作狂，权威，可以信赖，忠诚等。据说生活中的苏格兰人开朗健谈，是值得深交的朋友，擅长管理和精细繁杂的工作。阿利斯泰尔能成为赫赫有名的外科专家算是有迹可循吧。

乔治和阿利斯泰尔选择当医生，是为了对抗红发歧视，由于乔治是长子，他的使命感和责任心更重，所以即使他是被嘲笑着长大，依然还是去做了无国界医生。

无国界医生(法文名称：Médecins Sans Frontières；缩写是MSF，英文名称：Doctors Without Borders)是一个非牟利团体(NPO)。1999年诺贝尔和平奖的得主。无国界医生于1971年12月20日在巴黎成立，最初的成员皆为深信世界人类都有获得医疗权利的法国医生和记者。目前成员已遍及全世界，每年有3000多位救援人员和全球3万多名来自项目所在地的当地员工在超过70个国家中服务，是一个由各国专业医学人员组成的国际性的医疗人道救援组织，是全球最大的独立人道医疗救援组织之一。该组织的资金主要由私人捐助。

国际协调办公室位于瑞士日内瓦，五个行动中心分别位于：布鲁塞尔、阿姆斯特丹、日内瓦、巴塞罗那、巴黎。此外，全球亦设有21个办事处，负责招募救援人员、筹款和推广该组织的工作。这些分部包括：澳大利亚悉尼、奥地利维也纳、比利时布鲁塞尔、加拿大多伦多、丹麦海勒鲁普、法国巴黎、德国波恩、希腊雅典、荷兰阿姆斯特丹、中国香港、意大利罗马、日本东京、卢森堡、挪威奥斯陆、西班牙巴塞罗纳、瑞典斯德哥尔摩、瑞士日内瓦、阿拉伯联合酋长国阿布扎比、英国伦敦、美国纽约。

申请成为无国界医生的语言要求：必须能说流利英语或法语，能说葡语、西班牙语、俄语或阿拉伯语者将有更多机会获分派工作。申请人如能说英法双语会被优先考虑。乔治和阿利斯泰尔父亲苏格兰人，母亲法国人，所以两个人从小就会说英语和法语。

飞龙能碰巧找到乔治，是因为乔治正好待在香港办事处筹款，他和飞龙签订药品销售合同也是用于捐款。二零零五年度，香港办事处资助了无国界医生四十二个国家的项目。把飞龙需要的药给飞龙之后，乔治就回巴黎行动中心了。

31、苏黎世是是瑞士第一大城市、瑞士苏黎世州首府，位于瑞士德语区的全国经济中心。苏黎世也是欧洲和世界范围内闻名遐迩的金融中心，集中了120多家银行的全球及欧洲区总部，著名的瑞士银行集团、苏黎世银行、瑞士信贷集团、瑞信第一波士顿等金融企业都在此设有总部。

保险业是现代金融业三大支柱之一。苏黎世保险集团总部位于瑞士苏黎世，北美总部位于伊利诺伊州。苏黎世主要是讲德语。飞龙因为学音乐对德语有所涉及，麻见由于母亲对德国的偏好会说德语，谈不上精通。据说苏黎世娱乐新闻通常放在报纸副刊，所以飞龙就是从报纸的副刊上看到的蒙卓音乐会的前期宣传。

32、北欧神话，又称挪威神话(英语：Norse Mythology)，是斯堪的纳维亚地区所特有的一个神话体系，最早流传在芬兰、瑞典、挪威及冰岛一带，甚至流传在北美及格陵兰岛，是日耳曼民族之一的斯堪的那维亚民族(维京人的祖先)所创。八世纪到十一世纪，维京人威震全欧洲，是欧洲海上最可怕的海盗，这也是北欧神话的全盛期。十三世纪以后，维京人势微，欧洲教会的势力大增，北欧神话开始失传，维京人也被强迫开始改信基督教、天主教，只剩冰天雪地的冰岛以诗歌及散文的型式，流传于北欧吟唱诗人(Skald)之间。

北欧神话强调命运，认为毁灭是世界必然的终点，死亡是既定的事实，无从更改。同时，北欧神话相信世界是循环的，当万物消亡，新的生命会再次形成。毁灭与重生，贯穿于整个北欧神话的体系当中。瓦格纳的《尼伯龙根的指环》直接取材于北欧神话。

值得一提的是，李斯特极为赏识瓦格纳，并指挥过瓦格纳多部歌剧的世界首演，后来瓦格纳娶了李斯特的女儿柯西玛。突然升级为瓦格纳“岳父”的李斯特，当即断绝了和瓦格纳的来往，甚至为了逃避现实躲进了一家大教堂，54岁那年还成了一位神父。1886年，李斯特75岁生日巡回演出，重访巴黎和伦敦，同年7月31日在德国拜罗伊特因肺炎发作，在女婿瓦格纳家中去世。据说瓦格纳曾写过不少“甜言蜜语”给李斯特，例如“我对您的想念和爱慕仍是如此狂热。我希望自己很快可以更为有力，这样我自私的爱就会允许我表达对您的担心。愿上天给我力量，让我充分表达对您的爱。”据说，柯西玛的长相在女人里算不上是魅力十足，倒是跟父亲李斯特像是同一个模子里刻出来的。

33、意大利北部由于靠近法德，他们的思想观念和行为准则都更加欧盟化，以米兰为代表的北部人性格内敛，思维缜密，崇尚效率，比起南部的意大利人更加时尚，更加严谨，待人接物也相对有礼貌。戴维·康提，身材高大金发碧眼的米兰人，为人上进，工作勤奋认真，从某种程度上来说是个工作狂；因为年轻且从事的职业是需要和人打交道的记者，所以没有一般米兰人的那种高冷感，对朋友打招呼不喜欢用“Ciao”，而是会对着朋友远远招手，喊“Bella zio!”

34、《拉赫玛尼诺夫第二钢琴协奏曲》，c小调第二钢琴协奏曲，作品18。1897年3月拉赫玛尼诺夫寄予厚望的《第一交响曲》在首演时遭到重大失败，一向少年得意的天才从此一蹶不振，陷入了一种无法抑制的神经衰弱中，整整与抑郁症斗争了大约三年。后来，拉赫玛尼诺夫遇到了心理医生达利博士，在他的帮助下逐渐从逆境和绝望中挣扎着上岸，于1900-1901年间完成了具有高度艺术水平的《第二钢琴协奏曲》。

杨民望在《世界名曲欣赏 德俄部分》中写道：《第二钢琴协奏曲》的基调是明朗的，充满着欢乐的情绪和温柔、恳挚的抒情色彩；在这里，很明显地又可以感觉得到“大风暴”前夕的那种情绪，这是对光明和革新的追求，是乐观的英雄性表现，因此抒情的音流特别饱满、强壮而有力。这首协奏曲艺术形象特别丰富，它兼备严峻的戏剧性和明朗而奋激的抒情性，这种对比用两组不同的音乐形象来体现：其中一个是充满意志力的主题，它的节奏明晰，但饰有阴暗而严厉的色调，另一个则是情绪激昂、宽广自由地流传的歌曲性旋律。

《莫扎特C大调第二十一钢琴协奏曲》，第一乐章气势雄壮，色彩明朗，钢琴展示出绚烂的演奏技巧；第二乐章优美如歌的行板，华丽雅致；第三乐章充满奔腾般的诙谐精神，包含阳光美丽，欢乐活泼。这首曲子能充分体现主奏者的钢琴演奏技巧，为蒙卓少女时代的最爱。《拉赫玛尼诺夫第二钢琴协奏曲》是拉赫玛尼诺夫经历三年艰重的创作危机，成功战胜心理疾痼，重新振作起来恢复自信重又聚起新的创作力量的开始。蒙卓经历家变重新开始新人生，能完美诠释这首曲子。苏黎世音乐厅管弦乐团曾完成过广受赞誉的古斯塔夫·马勒交响乐全集，也曾为多位音乐家伴奏。《马勒A小调钢琴四重奏》，阴沉忧郁，偶尔闪现出生命的希望，虽然是马勒早期未完成作品，但少年早识愁滋味，炽情复杂，充满人性的张力，可以初见马勒毕生对生命和死亡的思考。而飞龙了解蒙卓，知道蒙卓对马勒的解读是向死而生。蒙卓选择演奏的三首曲子，每一首都代表着蒙卓坚韧勃发的积极信念，即使偶尔有阴霾，也相信美好。

21岁的飞龙对生命是缺乏尊重的，他并不在乎自己的身体及生命，他唯一在乎的只是父亲时日无多。28岁的飞龙同样漠视生命，他会在游轮VIP室里问麻见---“你为什么不干脆杀了我”。可自从31岁的飞龙到芝加哥和麻见创立对冲基金，找代母代孕两人的后代开始，他经历了毫无基础的新生命从零开始的诞生过程，这里面有艰难，也有生机。而看到20多年前哭泣的少女实现从小的愿望，他眼前的最后一层薄雾也被撕开，他猛然间察觉到了生存的意义，只要坚持不断往前走，生命和时间总会给人以馈赠。“生命真是个奇迹”，在那一刻，他终于了解到了活着有多美好，他变得敬畏生命，尊重生命。所以他才会对麻见说出“活着真好啊。”这句话。

35、国外发色是有鄙视链的，红发属于鄙视链的底端，金色头发较为尊贵。小时候就受到种族歧视的麻见为了后代着想，挑选了有淡金色头发的白种女性作为卵子捐赠者，同样也选择了有淡金色头发的白种女性做代母。 

女性卵子质量最好区间是18-25岁，最佳生育期为25-30岁，所以麻见挑选了23岁的卵子捐赠者，因为其就读于公立大学公共卫生学院，身体健康，教育水平良好，推测出其母体基因不错，捐赠卵子的行为是出于爱心。代孕的代母要求家境良好，有生育史，和丈夫感情和睦。从代母毕业于文理学院可以看出其原生家庭富裕，26岁已生育两个孩子，可见其和丈夫感情稳定，符合代孕的要求。因此麻见询问飞龙意见时，飞龙点头表示了肯定和满意。

36、俵屋，日本第一旅馆，京都御三家之首。一般进门出门时会有3至4人迎送：一位仲居帮拿鞋子，一位仲居帮拿钥匙，另一位仲居负责微笑鞠躬。出门时，一般会有两位仲居站在门口鞠躬，只要客人回头，仲居们就会又一次微笑鞠躬，直到看不见客人两位仲居才会回去。“飞龙回头看了一眼站在俵屋门口鞠躬的两位女士。看到他回头，穿套装和穿和服的两位女士又一起微笑着鞠躬。”

37、《莫扎特d小调第二十钢琴协奏曲》：第一乐章布满阴暗、惊慌不安、感情充满强烈地悲剧性；第二乐章感情真诚恳挚、温柔抑郁、充满安宁平静的情绪，宛如明朗夏夜之中咏唱的一支小夜曲，只是在乐章中段突然闯入了第一乐章那种惊慌不安的情调；第三乐章，回旋曲主题又把音乐带回到激动不安的氛围中，钢琴和木管乐器上出现了一个热情的f小调主题，钢琴声部的音型一直在戏剧化，猛地像阳光焕发那样生机勃勃和欢乐的F大调主题出现了，接下来是调性有变化，基本都在d小调上的华彩乐段，华彩乐段结束后，光辉的Ｄ大调改变了音乐的色彩，欢乐的情绪一直有增无减，到音乐接近结束时，完全是一片欢乐的情绪。---摘抄提炼自杨民望《世界名曲欣赏 德俄部分》《莫扎特第二十钢琴协奏曲 d小调 Ｋ．466》。

《莫扎特d小调第二十钢琴协奏曲》黑胶唱片隐隐暗示了麻见和飞龙之前所有经历的一切。

38、耶鲁大学博弈论公开课里有一个游戏（本故事里麻见毕业于耶鲁）：每人写一个从1到100之间的数字。把所有人的数字求算术平均值。谁选的数字最接近这个算术平均值的2/3，谁就赢得整场游戏。现在开始写数字。  
（1）假如每个人都随机选择的话，算术平均值应该是50，50的2/3是33，答案是31-33。  
（2）假如其他的人和你想的一样，也算出33，算术平均值的2/3就变成了33×2/3=22，答案变成了21-23。  
（3）继续往下，22的2/3是15，答案14-16。  
（4）再继续往下，计算出来的平均值会越来越小，算术平均值的2/3会陆续变10、7、5、3，2，最后变成数字1，答案1。

（5）来分析这个数字游戏，假如人人都选择100，那么算术平均值的2/3就是67，可事实上这几乎不可能，如果选择了68及以上的数字，说明这是个劣势策略。但没有人会选择67以上的数字，67的2/3是45，46-67之间的数字被剔除了，因为这是个弱劣势策略。来到第三区间，45的2/3是30，31-45之间的数字同样被剔除，因为连续剔除两次劣势策略之后，选择31-45之间的数字就变成了劣势策略。到第四区间，30的2/3是20，21-30之间的数字再次被剔除，以此类推重复这个过程，最后的结果变成了1。

（6）这个游戏的核心在于理性、共同知识以及不断换位思考。共同知识是一个群体内，人们之间的对某个事实"知道"的关系。假定一个人群由A、B两个人构成，A、B均知道某个事实f，此时f是A、B的知识，但f还不是他们的共同知识。当A、B双方都知道对方知道f，并且他们各自都知道对方知道自己知道f，此时，我们才能说， f构成 A、B的共同知识。

（7）选择了68及以上的数字的人，可能是不了解规则，也有可能是搅局者。选择46-67之间数字的人，自身不一定是不理性的，只是他们可能认为其他人都很愚蠢。选择31-45之间数字的人是大多数，他们清楚规则，会思考，按照规则办事，但不愿意想太多。选择21-30之间数字的人，已经经过了几次换位思考，他们有一定的老练程度，也清楚其他人的老练程度，并且知道别人知道自己的老练程度，然而还不够理性。选择越趋于1的人越理性，也越对其他人不信任。

（8）本故事中，飞龙写的数字是21，麻见和巴兹尔写的是9，肯写的是15，艾玛写的是33，阿曼达写的是32，丹尼尔写的是22。飞龙没参加游戏之前，平均数的2/3是13.33，肯是最后的赢家。飞龙加入游戏之后，平均数的2/3就变成了13.43，最后的胜利者还是肯，而麻见和巴兹尔则比飞龙更加接近准确数字。巴兹尔的太太艾玛和女儿阿曼达是一类人，麻见和巴兹尔是一类人，飞龙和丹尼尔目前理性水平相当，多年的政客生涯令肯成为最了解人性的一个人，所以是他赢得了游戏。麻见和巴兹尔对合作对象和对手的期待值都不高，因此他们两个的防范应对举措几乎是找不到疏漏的。在飞龙开玩笑暗指麻见不值得信任的时候，麻见用另一个游戏表明他可以放弃既得利益，愿意对飞龙付出的态度。

39、麻见爱情的切入点是接纳。第一次去科罗拉多的时候，麻见看到飞龙对着4/4阿玛蒂小提琴发呆，他和飞龙一样，同样回忆起了十年前两个人之间的对话。所以22章麻见和飞龙两个人第二次到科罗拉多，麻见故意弹奏李斯特的《La Campanella》，他就是在告诉飞龙，“瞧，我一直都记得你喜欢帕格尼尼的b小调第二小提琴协奏曲第三乐章 (钟声回旋曲)。”这是麻见在变相取悦飞龙和对飞龙赔罪，不过飞龙并没有理解到麻见要表达的意思。

麻见邀请飞龙四手联弹，飞龙答应弹琴，就是同意把21章的事情翻篇了。“四手联弹”（Piano Four Hands），是钢琴的一种表演形式，由两个人共同在同一台钢琴上合作演奏，各负责弹奏钢琴的高音区域和低音区域。四手联弹的一个重要特点是，一方非常容易察觉另一方的情绪，如果一方情绪懒散、缺少兴趣，另一方也不可能做到精神饱满、专注热情。这时演奏的乐曲也不会有丝毫的感染力和表现力。

同时四手联弹对麻见个人来说有着过去家庭的记忆，飞龙后面表现出来的温柔接纳让麻见在心底彻底感觉到了安全，因此他更加敞开自己，他把自己的童年时光及身份----《欢乐颂》展现在了飞龙面前。《欢乐颂》既代表了麻见童声合唱团的出身，又代表了他半个日本人的传统。据说贝多芬的贝九是日本圣诞和新年季节的经典曲目，由日本著名交响乐团在12月份一遍又一遍地演奏，特别是其中的《欢乐颂》，要由上万人合奏，排练几个月后才公开演出。飞龙做的还是温柔地肯定。于是麻见继续说发音，这个环节里他既展现了自己的小傲娇，又想从飞龙那里寻求音乐的共鸣点，而飞龙不但听懂了，还表现出了真正的高兴，麻见就在这个瞬间重新爱上了飞龙。这也是飞龙觉得麻见容易妥协的原因。“飞龙无声地勾了勾嘴角，不知道为什么，他想，今天的麻见似乎意外地好说话。”

40、有过裂缝的两个人再次相爱其实非常艰难，但并非不可能。只要拥有天时地利人和，爱情就会重来。只不过相处比相爱困难，在本故事里，即使麻见和飞龙生活习性相仿，消费观和世界观都相当接近的情况下，他们两个依然没有办法克服自己的好胜心，当然，这也是他们能成为世俗意义上的成功人士的必备条件之一。他们两个在一起时经常互相比较，结果要么是东风压倒西风，要么是西风压倒东风。但最终他们能做到相处融洽、互相宽容，是因为他们彼此肯定对方、认同对方和欣赏对方，他们愿意换位思考，数字游戏的答案揭示出来麻见比飞龙换位思考的次数多，所以是麻见掌握了主动权。

麻见会在拉斯维加斯的KABUTO Edomae Sushi，当着哈里斯家所有人的面再次向飞龙跪下求婚，然后他们两人会在拉斯维加斯结婚。

我的理念一直没有改变，虽然我也许没有很好的展示出来。生存和生活远比爱情更加重要，生命易逝，努力活在当下。过去的已经全部过去，现在才是未来。最后还是选择马克斯·埃尔曼的 《Desiderata》里的一句来结尾好了：“With all its sham， drudgery， and broken dreams，it is still a beautiful world.（尽管有欺骗，苦闷，和破碎的梦，这仍然是一个美丽的世界。）”


End file.
